El Culto al Placer
by Edmund Daltonic
Summary: "WHAT IF?" Serena ha ganado la corona. Sin saberlo, una orden siniestra liderada por Palermo ha fijado su mirada en ella y el chico que ella tanto admira. Pero las ambiciones del culto van mucho más allá, y no permitirán que nadie se interponga en su camino. ¿Lograrán evitar la infección de la más letal expresión del placer?
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis.**

* * *

El mundo Pokémon que todos conocen por el anime, se ha distinguido por su pacífico entorno e inocente forma de ver un mundo casi utópico en el que los conflictos han sido hechos a un lado, reemplazándolos por actividades que refuerzan los lazos entre los seres humanos y estas fantásticas criaturas. Un lugar donde las barreras de la desigualdad y las fronteras de los prejuicios y rencores parecen haber sido derribadas en su mayoría, donde los sueños están al alcance de cualquiera con un poco de ambición y voluntad para sobresalir. Un mundo, en resumen, en el que cualquiera desearía vivir en él.

Pero… ¿Qué pasa cuando los hilos del destino se tuercen un poco, y lo que parecía ser un hermoso rostro del bien alcanzado, es en realidad una máscara que esconde la verdadera fealdad de la corrupción y perversión de un poder más allá de lo que cualquiera en este mundo podría comprender?

En este "WHAT IF?", situado en el Master Class de las exhibiciones Pokémon, las cosas han dado un giro totalmente diferentes a lo que todos conocen: Serena ha salido victoriosa; pero lo que debería haber sido el inicio de una vida agitada y ocupada, propia de las celebridades, en realidad la ha convertido a ella y a sus amigos en el blanco de una sociedad secreta y depravada cuyo líder ha estado siguiendo su senda recientemente, esperando el momento de usar a la nueva reina de Kalos para la gloria y placer de su culto.

Afortunadamente para ellos, un aliado inesperado que ha estado siguiendo los pasos de este grupo perverso por años, además de líderes de gimnasio y entrenadores potenciales, se unirán para para derrocar al más peligroso y siniestro equipo que haya pisado este mundo. Un Culto que ha abrazado el exceso como máximo ideal, y que no teme en desatar lo peor en cada uno de sus miembros para lograr sus siniestros objetivos.

Acompáñenme en este oscuro e intrigante recorrido donde la visión que conocemos dará un cambio radical cuando nuestros héroes se enfrenten a uno de los dignos representantes de un poder totalmente corrupto y destructivo.

Un poder… que no pertenece a su mundo.


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo (¡no te toques ahí, amigo!)**

El momento se estaba acercando y ella podía sentirlo. Como cada vez en el que una nueva y prometedora adepta era encontrada, su subconsciente luchaba por el dominio total de su mente, concentrando su voluntad y exigiendo aquello a lo que ella solo podía disfrutar; la profanidad y control de lo más puro y hermoso que este mundo podía ofrecer.

Aunque ella amaba liberar sus instintos más primitivos y depravados de vez en cuando, y llevar a cabo actos tan indescriptiblemente horrendos para el ojo humano, ella no podía permitir que esta personalidad ganara. No aún, no cuando estaba tan cerca de probar una delicia digna de los dioses

Ella no era la única. La irresistible promesa del regreso de su doncella hacía que el resto de la congregación sintiera una impotencia tan poderosa que solo una ceremonia hedonista podría apaciguar este sentimiento. Una celebración de auto satisfacción para los ricos e influyentes que sería servida con platillos exóticos de diferentes regiones, el vino más costoso de todo Kalos y, por supuesto, la hipnótica e irresistible canción que vigorizaba los sentidos, alcanzando el clímax definitivo que los miembros buscaban tan desesperadamente.

Esta noche era especial, ya que a su amada Reina por fin le era posible el mermar su desesperación. La ceremonia tenía lugar en un enorme salón ovalado cuya arquitectura hacía juego con los retorcidos y exóticos gustos de los miembros. El techo era sostenido por tres largos y adornados pilares con frescos de exquisito gusto y detalle con extraños glifos esculpidos en ellos. Dos enormes puntas afiladas rodeaban cada pilar como serpientes entrelazadas subiendo hasta el techo en el cual todas se conectaban

El prodigioso ojo para las bellas artes que poseían los miembros se reflejaba en las paredes y muros decorados con pinturas y esculturas hechas por los más renombrados artistas del mundo, usando a menudo materiales de la más ínfima calidad. Algunos incluso considerados ilegales tanto en su importación como para su manejo, requiriendo un contacto poderoso e influyente para adquirirlo. Estas obras maestras representaban un amplio rango de escenas y personajes, la mayoría hermosas jóvenes de elegantes vestidos cuya sonrisa radiaba una alegría e inocencia ya desaparecidas desde hace tiempo. Tales eran las habilidades superiores de los artistas cuyo trabajo podía revivir a estas chicas una vez más.

Sin embargo, incluso con una vasta colección que hacía quedar en vergüenza al mismo Museo de Lumiose, nada podía compararse con la pieza central del salón. Aquella a la que el culto llamaba "La Escalera al Cielo", una torre de aproximadamente veinte metros ubicada en la mitad del lugar cuyo intrincado diseño era complementado con los pilares del mismo estilo, y el mundo artístico que lo rodeaba. La base de la estructura contaba con un espacio donde se ubicaba un trono dorado embellecido con deslumbrantes piedras preciosas de color violeta y rojo, y lo que parecían ser pequeñas figuras finamente grabadas en el respaldo y descansa brazos.

De pronto, la luz rosada que iluminaba el salón fue apaciguada mientras las notas de una pieza musical aumentaban su volumen en una extraña y rejuvenecedora melodía que provenía de la punta de la Escalera. La canción era el producto de la posesión más sagrada del culto, una criatura legendaria con la habilidad de incrementar los sentidos con un simple verso y retorcer el cuerpo de una persona cada vez que la cacofonía subía de tono. Una pequeña figura encapuchada movía sus delgados brazos, sincronizada con cada nota de la perturbadora pieza.

De pronto, la canción se detuvo cuando una mujer de corta cabellera gris y ataviada con un vestido de noche color púrpura entró en el salón. La atención de los asistentes se volcó cuando esta persona se dirigía lentamente al lugar del trono junto con una chica justo detrás de ella. Más de uno de los miembros, sin importar su género, sostuvieron su aliento ante la excepcional belleza que los atributos que la joven mujer poseía, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que ellos admiraban sus encantos. Ella usaba un vestido de gala con listones dorados que adornaban las mangas y el cuello, junto con una gargantilla de perlas rosadas que acentuaban su largo cabello rojizo.

Cuando ambas llegaron al Escalera al Cielo, la música finalmente se detuvo y los miembros presentes se colocaron máscaras que asemejaban diferentes especies de Pokémon pero con un aspecto más siniestro, con grecas y líneas color rojo que cubrían el diseño. Después de cinco segundos de silencio mientras la joven mujer se sentaba en el trono dorado, su acompañante finalmente alzó su voz mientras miraba a la audiencia.

"Buenas noches mis queridos amigos", comenzó. "Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que nuestra amada reina nos acompañó en este sagrado lugar de belleza y liberación. Un dichoso momento para aquellos que no pueden superar el insoportable sentimiento de auto-control"

Uno de los miembros de pronto interrumpió enfadado. "¡El sagrado credo no restringe ni suprime nuestros instintos internos!"

"¡Aceptémoslos, es lo que yo digo!", gritó otro más de la multitud.

Algunos de ellos mostraban su simpatía con la posición de aquel quien interrumpió el discurso. Mientras que otros voltearon a verlo, regresando su mirada a la auditora, esperando su respuesta ante tal insolencia. Ella sin embargo sonrió y habló nuevamente de forma tranquila.

"Cierto, amigo mío. Pero abalanzarse vorazmente hacia un pedazo de carne ahora, no nos dará sino la más ligera y miserable porción de lo que podría ser un platillo memorable".

Sus palabras fueron suficientes para calmar a la multitud. El autor de tal imprudencia expresó sus disculpas haciendo una reverencia-

"Mi señora, está en lo correcto. Mis disculpas por semejante insulto" Alzó su cabeza y fijó su mirada a la dama del trono. "Y para ti, nuestra amada doncella. Fui un insensato y descortés. Espero que pueda perdonarme"

"No hay necesidad de disculparse". Interrumpió la joven mientras se levantaba del trono. "Soy yo la quien debería pedir su perdón, ya que mi labor me ha distraído de las responsabilidades que tengo con todos ustedes"

Sus honestas y amables palabras eran como notas dulces para todos los presentes. En lugar de una melodía estimulante como aquella misteriosa canción que se escuchaba antes de que entraran al salón, las palabras de la Reina tenían el efecto opuesto al calmar a la multitud, apaciguando su ansiedad y preparándolos para el acto principal.

"Así que por favor, permítanme compensarlos por el tiempo que me fui con una noche digna de ser recordada". Dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos hacia su pecho y luego los extendía en un acto de bienvenida. "¡No se contengan y disfruten la máxima expresión del placer!"

Sus últimas palabras llenaron los corazones de la congregación con la alegría y emoción que solo la libertad descontrolada podía lograr. Ánimos y aplausos hacían eco en el salón cuando de pronto, una orquesta comenzó a tocar mientras los presentes se dirigían a la mesa del banquete que ya estaba listo.

La joven mujer se sentó nuevamente en su trono cuando uno de sus sirvientes, un hombre alto y enmascarado sirvió una copa de vino y se la ofreció. Ella aceptó y agradeció el gesto mientras el regresaba a sus otros deberes, no sin antes haciendo una reverencia.

"Es sólo la cuarta ocasión y ya actúas como lo que en verdad eres", dijo su compañera, sonriendo orgullosamente y dando un sorbo a su copa.

"Nunca los había visto tan ansiosos. Les debo al menos esas palabras, ¿no lo crees?" Respondió y dirigió su mirada hacia ella, buscando la aprobación de su mentora.

"Absolutamente"

Ambas miraban el baile que los miembros ya habían tomado parte. Atestiguar el bizarro desfile de hombres y mujeres adinerados usando esas extrañas máscaras, era un acto que podía provocar una risita burlona incluso a la reina. La primera vez le provocó una seria llamada de atención por parte de su instructora, pero sin ningún resultado, ya que esto continuaba divirtiéndole hasta que por fin se dio por vencida.

"Ellos te aman, ¿lo sabes?" ella continuó. "Tu presencia no sólo regocija sus sentimientos sino también revigoriza sus espíritus. No hemos tenido a alguien como tú desde hace mucho tiempo, Aria"

"Gracias. Pero esto podría cambiar pronto", contestó mientras su humor cambiaba. "No me malinterprete, tengo grandes expectativas con ella… pero es tan joven"

"No es una gran diferencia de cuando fuiste coronada", le contestó. "Pero los tiempos cambian y tal como te pasó a ti, veo un futuro brillante para nosotros si ella logra vencerte"

"No voy a ceder mi corona tan fácilmente, señorita Palermo", interrumpió con una voz firme, "y no por capricho, sino por el respeto que le tengo a ella. Sería una ofensa para ambas si no doy lo mejor de mí"

Palermo la miró fijamente con sus ojos penetrantes, buscando una pizca de inseguridad en la mirada de su discípula. Al no tener éxito, ella rió, disfrutando cada palabra que escapó de su protegida.

"No esperaba menos de la Reina de Kalos, pero no me dejaste terminar. Ya sea que ella te venza o no, agregarla a la orden nos hará dar un paso adelante a nuestro objetivo"

"O solo una frágil novedad que se quebrará en la primera ceremonia"

El silencio dominó la conversación por unos segundos. Maestra y estudiante cruzaron sus miradas hasta que Palermo encontró una forma de recuperar el humor de la conversación.

"¿Acaso noto un poco de preocupación?" Una sonrisa desafiante y pícara se esbozó en su rostro. Ella sabía provocarla, y cada vez que lo lograba, un poco de satisfacción sacudía su cuerpo. "¿O quizá son celos?"

"Es menos efectivo cada vez que lo usas". Aria reflexionó por unos instantes. "Aunque si… puede que sea un poco de ambos"

"No te preocupes, querida. Es más fuerte que cualquier chica que haya tenido la desgracia de no llenar mis expectativas"

"Estoy segura de ello", contestó en un tono burlón.

De pronto, el baile y la música se detuvieron. La audiencia alzó su mirada y dirigió su atención a lo alto de la torre donde figura encapuchada se mostraba nuevamente, señalando el siguiente paso en esta ceremonia.

"¡Mis amigos!", dijo Palermo en éxtasis. "Ha llegado el momento. ¡Liberen sus más salvajes deseos y ofrézcanlos a nuestra Reina, pues ella es la personificación de nuestro placer!"

La canción comenzó. El inicio era igual a la misma melodía que habían escuchado antes, pero después del primer verso un silencio estrepitoso marcó el cambio de ritmo. Una simple y grave nota comenzó a aumentar con cada segundo, transformándose abruptamente en una salvaje y estimulante vibración que provocaba a los miembros retorcerse y sacudirse con violencia como si un relámpago los hubiera impactado.

Muchos de ellos gemían y caían de rodillas. Otros simplemente dejaban caer sus cuerpos en el piso, usando sus manos para explorar los rincones más íntimos de su cuerpo con cada nota que explotaba sus sentidos.

Aria, mostrando una increíble fortaleza a diferencia de su gente, solo se ruborizaba mientras cerraba sus ojos y mordía suavemente sus labios. Pero de pronto, las necesidades de su cuerpo no pudieron soportar más. Soltó un gemido silencioso junto con su aliento tibio, aceptando la derrota contra sus instintos primitivos.

Palermo sostuvo su brazo para mantener la compostura de la reina y con una voz melódica, extrañamente similar al de la criatura, dijo "Sorprendente, y es sólo es la cuarta vez. Ahora, no lo combatas más querida". Dijo mientras la acompañaba hacia Adelante

"Cede a mi canción"

Palermo la empujó gentilmente hacia donde se encontraban tres individuos que, aparentemente, no estaban bajo la influencia de la canción. Uno de ellos se aproximó a Aria, aún temblorosa y aturdida, y ofreció su mano para invitarla a ser una con el resto de su congregación. Ella aceptó el gesto y junto con su guardia personal, se unió a aquellos quienes ya no podían mostrar auto-control, aquellos que buscaban la última sensación al profanar la misma esencia de la pureza. Los perdidos y condenados.

Al menos por hoy, con sus sentidos estimulados que bloqueaban cualquier pensamiento racional, todos en aquel templo sólo podían estar seguros de algo: el Culto al Placer ahora dirigía todos sus actos.


	3. Río, luego lucho

¿350 vistas en menos de una semana? Eso me hace tan popular como "Dioses de Egipto" (pero no tan malo). Como sea, el prólogo puede que los haya prendido, pero es hora de destruir todo eso. Olvídense de la seriedad y hagan espacio para el humor, pues es hora del...

 **CAPÍTULO 1. Río, luego lucho.**

El día por fin había llegado. Los ánimos y gritos de una congregación frenética hacían eco por todo el domo del estadio, creando una atmósfera contagiosa que señalaba ya sea el nacimiento de una nueva líder de las exhibiciones Pokémon, o la permanencia de la más estimada y popular reina que la región Kalos podía recordar.

Este evento era de tal magnitud que requería solo lo mejor que el medio del entretenimiento y espectáculo podría ofrecer. Nadie en el mundo podía igualar las habilidades y personalidad que el público adoraba: el famoso e irreverente dúo televisivo Bert y Ernie.

"B&E", como eran ampliamente conocidos, comenzaron con su usual rutina mientras las preparaciones finales se llevaban a cabo en el escenario y el público encontraba sus asientos. El evento principal estaba a minutos de empezar pero, como todo aquel familiarizado con el dúo dinámico sabía, ellos no desperdiciarían su precioso tiempo para comenzar y complacer a su público.

"¡Bienvenidos fanáticos y amantes de los Pokémon y las lolis a este totalmente genial evento especial que absolutamente todos y hasta su perro habían estado esperando!"

"¡Así es, amigos! A menos que hayan estado viviendo bajo una roca o muertos, no hay excusa para no estar al tanto de la locura que está aconteciendo aquí en Ciudad Glorio"

"¡Yo soy Bert!"

"¡Y yo Ernie!"

A pesar de que ambos tenían aproximadamente la misma edad y compartían muchos de los rasgos y personalidades que los hacía brillar y volverlos famosos, su apariencia no podría ser más diferente. Bert era un hombre rubio, alto y complexión robusta, mientras que Ernie parecía ser el reflejo en uno de esos espejos de feria que distorsionaban el aspecto de aquel a quien se reflejara en ellos, con su altura de apenas 1.60 y delgadas extremidades que lo hacían parecer un perchero con piernas. Otro rasgo que los hacía únicos es que, a pesar de que Bert aparentaba tener una mayor edad, en realidad él era el menor de los dos.

"Pero antes de iniciar con la verdadera acción, hagamos una recapitulación de los últimos eventos para aquellos que acaban de sintonizarnos"

Tan pronto como Bert terminó de decir su línea, una nueva imagen apareció desde la esquina izquierda para mostrar a una chica de cabello color miel y ojos azules que usaba un vestido rojo. La cámara enfocó su inocente, aunque determinada expresión.

"Su nombre es Serena, una chica local de Pueblo Vaniville cuya historia sería tan ignorada como su lugar de origen excepto por un pequeño detalle…"

"¿Pequeño?" interrumpió Bert ofendido con los comentarios de su compañero. "Mi amigo, estás subestimando a aquella chica que en menos de un año demostró tener las habilidades y talento para desafiar a la actual reina de Kalos, la chica pelirroja que cualquiera mayor de 11 años "sacude al Floatzel" al menos una vez al día"

"Voy a pretender que no dijiste eso. Como sea, esta lindura no solo ganó el derecho de compartir el mismo escenario que Aria, sino también los corazones de aquellos que se enamoraron con su apasionado espectáculo"

"Un espectáculo tan bien realizado que dividió a espectadores y expertos por igual. ¿El resultado? ¡Un histórico EMPATE entre Serena y Aria que obligó, por primera vez, dos retos extra para decidir de una vez por todas quien de ellas se quedará con la corona!"

"Bert, quisiera saber a qué clase de adolescente calenturiento se le ocurrió el primer reto: un concurso de trajes de baño que provocó al público perder la cabeza y agradecer a Arceus por nacer en esta época"

Ernie alzó sus manos en una señal de agradecimiento a los cielos. La imagen cambió nuevamente para mostrar a Aria en un provocador bikini color carmesí adornado con rubíes que centellaban y pasmaban al público como flashes disparados directamente a sus lascivas miradas. Serena, por otro lado, usaba un monokini de hermoso estampado de flores que dejaba su espalda descubierta, provocando ruborizarse en un profundo sentimiento de vergüenza que trataba de esconder con su sonrisa forzada

"Dime Ernie, ¿no crees que la ruborizada expresión de nuestra chica es simplemente adorable?"

"De hecho sí. Y al parecer muchos otros pensaron lo mismo, Bert. Pero Aria demostró que una sexy pelirroja en bikini es difícil de vencer, especialmente con una audiencia mayor que prefiere no ser considerada como agresores de menores"

"Eso te incluye a ti, Ernie", dijo Bert con un tono burlón al exponer a su compañero. "Y justo cuando todos pensaron que la noche de Cenicienta estaba por terminar, Serena hizo un sorpresivo regreso en la prueba de intelecto"

"Dudo mucho que alguien pueda olvidar los hilarantes momentos que atestiguamos esa noche. ¡Vayamos a verlos de nuevo!"

La pantalla cambió apareció nuevamente para mostrar a Aria con el conocido presentador Monsieur Pierre bajo las luces del escenario. Un silencio total reinó en el público mientras Pierre sostenía una hoja de papel y leyó en voz alta lo que ahí estaba escrito.

"Recientes encuestas han mostrado que una quinta parte de los que viven en Kalos no pueden localizar la región en un mapa mundial. ¿A qué crees que se deba esto?"

La chica quedó paralizada y su sonrisa se transformó rápidamente en una expresión seria e inquieta. Después de cinco segundo de intentar conectar algunas ideas en la zona "muerta" de su cerebro que había dejado de funcionar desde hace un largo tiempo, ella finalmente dio su respuesta.

"Personalmente creo que… uh…"

Un incontrolable pestañeo demostró el difícil esfuerzo de poner en orden sus ideas sin resultado alguno. Aceptando la derrota, pero sin dejar que el silencio evidenciara su total ignorancia, ella finalmente dijo su respuesta.

"… Las personas de Kalos son incapaces de hacerlo porque… umh… algunas personas en nuestra región no poseen mapas y… uh, nuestra educación así como en Hoenn y Orre y yo creo que… uh… nuestra educación aquí en Kalos debería ayudar a Kalos y Orre para que podamos construir nuestro futuro..."

El sonido de una campana marcó el tiempo límite que ella tenía para dar su respuesta. Aria esbozó una sonrisa que era más útil para ella que para sus seguidores, una máscara que ocultaba su vergüenza y la derrota que sentía en ese momento.

"Seré honesto contigo, hombre", comenzó Ernie. "Si Internet existiera aquí en este mundo, ese video se habría vuelto viral"

"¡Y ahora veamos el momento en que Serena trapea el piso con Aria gracias a su intelecto aún fresco!"

El escenario cambió una vez más. Esta vez con Serena en el centro mientras sonreía a la audiencia. Una efectiva estrategia que la hacía ganar más adeptos y fortalecía su confianza, a pesar de su incontrolable palpitar del corazón.

"Serena", empezó Pierre. "De acuerdo a los expertos, ¿cómo es que la economía funciona en el mundo Pokémon?"

Serena tomó un profundo suspiro y comenzó.

"Bueno, consiste en cuatro pasos: primero, un nuevo entrenador comienza su viaje; segundo, atrapa unos cuantos Pokémon y gana medallas; tercero… ", calló por unos segundos marcando el silencio como su respuesta", y cuarto: ¡ganancias!"

La cándida sonrisa al final del concurso provocó clamorosos aplausos y ovaciones que llenaron el estadio, avivándola con la alegría y confianza que necesitaba.

La pantalla regresó con Bert y Ernie, listos para más de sus irreverentes comentarios.

"Esa es nuestra querida Serena demostrándonos que la mente siempre sobre los pec…"

"¡Es por eso que no deben dejar la escuela a los 10 años, niños!", interrumpió Ernie. "¡Pero es hora del gran momento!"

"¡La historia de Kalos nos cuenta que cuando el dominio de un reino estaba en disputa, esto tenía que solucionarse con una sangrienta y despiadada batalla entre naciones!"

"Afortunadamente esos tiempos ya pasaron, y ahora solo obligamos a inocentes criaturas pelear nuestras batallas y ser despachadas posteriormente", dijo Ernie en tono irónico.

"Una batalla doble que no sólo probará que la reina debe poseer el talento, la belleza e inteligencia para dominar las exhibiciones Pokémon. ¡Sino también para probar la fuerza y destreza para luchar por ella!" Bert levantó su brazo vivazmente hacia el cielo en un gesto de emoción y victoria.

"Y ya es hora de dejar de hablar por un momento, pues me dicen mis contactos que la batalla está a punto de empezar. ¡Buena suerte chicas!"

"¡Y para nuestra querida audiencia, no cambien de canal pues estaremos de vuelta en un momento!"

. . . .

No importaba cuantas veces ellos habían estado tras vestidores. Antes de una exhibición, el miedo y la tensión se mezclaban con la emoción y el coraje necesarios para confrontarlos, creando una única combinación que los obligaba a concentrar su mente y preparase físicamente para llevar a cabo su actuación.

Sin embargo, esto era diferente. A pesar de no ser particularmente una "novata" en lo concerniente a las batallas Pokémon, este no era un área en la que ella y sus compañeros en verdad sobresalieran. Al menos no como el chico quien, en estos momentos de ansiedad e ímpetu, le daba un poco de la confianza que ella necesitaba, repitiendo las palabras que llegaban a su mente tan claras como el primer día en que las escuchó.

 _No te rindas hasta el final_

Esa simple frase revigorizaba su mente y levantaba sus ánimos. Una energía que se sentía como una onda de calor que incluso podían sentir sus confiables compañeros.

"Hemos llegado tan lejos", finalmente dijo unas palabras. "Y todo es gracias a ustedes"

Ella, junto con Braixen, Sylveon y Pancham compartieron un gran abrazo que lograron dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro y derramar una lágrima de felicidad.

"¡Genial! ¡Creímos que no alcanzaríamos a verte antes de tu batalla, Serena!"

Ella giró su mirada hacia la izquierda, buscando a aquel quien la había llamado. Ahí, pudo ver al chico del alegre Pikachu junto con los hermanos de cabello rubio que l habían acompañado desde los primeros pasos de su viaje.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?", preguntó con la sorpresa y dicha de ver a sus amigos antes del momento más importante de su vida hasta el momento.

"Nos escabullimos aquí cuando vimos la oportunidad", dijo la más pequeña; Bonnie, con su usual sonrisa pícara y honesta elección de palabras. "¡Tu seguridad es terrible!"

"¡Bonnie, eso no es muy amable", dijo su hermano mayor Clemont. "Imagina la frustración de ganar el mínimo haciendo lo que más odias. Nadie puede juzgar al pobre tipo por evadir sus tediosas responsabilidades"

Los presentes dirigieron una extraña mirada a Clemont extrañados por su comportamiento y elección de palabras. Dándose cuenta del comentario negativo que acababa de escapar de su boca, trató de reír entre dientes para recuperar el tono de la conversación con una broma.

"Disculpen, olvidé tomar mi pastilla". Afortunadamente, alguien vino a su rescate

"Como sea, no tenemos mucho tiempo así que solo vinimos para desearte lo mejor"

"Ash…", respondió Serena, ruborizándose como ya era usual cuando se dirigía a ella de esta manera.

"¡Si, Aria es muy bonita pero sabemos que puedes vencerla!" concordó Bonnie.

"¡Ya has derrotado a grandes rivales como Miette, Shauna, la Jinx e incluso a la malcriada santurrona del episodio 108!"

"Disculpa… ¿dijiste Jinx?" preguntó Serena algo confundida.

"Si, tu sabes. Algo gorda, ojos vacíos y labios de la horrenda cantante Mina"

"Esa era Nini, Ash", le corrigió Clemont, "Si, era algo horrorosa pero aún humana. Vamos, sus características no eran tan exageradas"

"¿Entonces por qué sentí que si la baneaban del episodio no se convertiría en un asunto tan serio como sonaba?", preguntó Ash confundido con sus problemas de estereotipos y lo que consideraba políticamente correcto.

Una risita escape de la boca de Serna; esta se convirtió en una risa sonora y luego estalló en una carcajada que se esparció al resto de la pandilla y Pokémon presentes. Ese único momento le hizo recordar todos esos momentos en que sus amigos estaban ahí, ayudándole a superar los muchos obstáculos que ella había tenido que enfrentar y que la hicieron crecer como presentadora.

De pronto, escucharon la voz de un hombre que entraba al vestidor con su equipo de comunicaciones. "Cariño, tres minutos más y entonces…", se detuvo un momento al ver a los intrusos de la habitación. "¿Quién demonios son ustedes? Este lugar está prohibido para cualquiera que no use vestido. Aparte de mí, claro"

"¡Oh, vamos!" dijo Bonnie intentando persuadirlo. "Ni siquiera quieres estar aquí de todas formas"

"Me van a despedir después de este show de todos modos", contestó el hombre. "Hagan lo que se les antoje".

Otro momento de risa llegó después de que el frustrado hombre abandonara el lugar, pero sorprendentemente, Ash fue el que recobró la compostura esta vez.

"Bueno, tenemos que irnos ahora", dijo al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Serena.

A pesar de que su corazón ya latía con fuerza y su estómago todavía le dolía por las carcajadas que compartieron hace un momento, Serena sintió un palpitar incluso más incontrolable y confuso que le dificultaba mantener la compostura.

¿Acaso era este el "momento" en que ella, en sus infantiles fantasías había esperado? ¿Aquel el que su madre le contó una vez mientras hablaron de la primera vez que se enamoró de su desobligado y ausente padre? ¿Acaso sería esto mucho pedir de un chico de 12 años cuyo principal meta era vivir entre criaturas mientras las nenas se le escapaban de los dedos?

"¡Buena suerte!", Ash guiñó mientras levantaba su pulgar en señal de apoyo y aprobación.

Por supuesto que no.

"¡Te estaremos apoyando desde las gradas!", dijo Bonnie". "¡Buena suerte a ustedes también!". Braixen, Sylveon y Pancham respondieron con sus característicos gruñidos.

Después de que se marcharon, la actitud y confianza de Serena alcanzaron un nivel que ella no había sentido jamás. Las amables palabras y el apoyo que recibió de sus amigos provocaron que cualquier sentimiento de angustia y miedo se desvanecieran como la neblina al recibir los rayos del sol.

"¡Treinta segundos para salir!". Dijo el hombre una vez más.

Serena dirigió un último vistazo al vestidor donde ellos se encontraban. Sus ojos azules ardían con una pasión que podía derretir incluso el más frío de los corazones, y su sonrisa era tal que podía encantar al mismísimo Simon Cowell.

"Este es el momento", dijo. "¡Démosle un espectáculo que jamás olvidarán!"

Sus compañeros asintieron, motivados por su entrenadora y adoptando la misma expresión que ella.

Una voz proveniente del centro del estadio voceó su nombre y salieron hacia el campo de batalla.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	4. Batalla (no tan) sexy

¿Sabían que este es el mejor fic que existe? ¿Y que es escrito por mí? Seguramente solo sabían esto último.

"Dime Ernie", dijo el anunciador robusto mientras miraba al frente con un poco de preocupación en su mirada. "¿Te das cuenta que si esta historia no se ajusta del todo a los episodios que acaban de salir al aire, terminaremos como unos tarados?"

"Ya hemos establecido que existe un culto cuyos miembros disfrutan de la "compañía" de chicas menores, y que planean hacer lo mismo con la pequeña Serena", contestó Ernie con su tono irónico. "Esto no podría ser más diferente y genial de lo que ya es".

 **CAPÍTULO 2. Batalla (no tan) Sexy.**

El balcón VIP del Estadio de Ciudad Glorio era considerado uno de los más costosos y lujosos asientos a los que sólo los más adinerados podían costearlo o soñar con estar ahí. De hecho, el servicio era tan exclusivo que incluso los organizadores ocultaban la opción a cualquiera que no poseyera al menos un billón de pokedólares en sus cuentas, o fuera considerada una celebridad menor. Y aquellos que descubrieran la existencia de ese servicio eran simplemente llevados a un programa de lavados de cerebros que en muchos casos los volvía locos.

Semejante lujo escondido en una discreción excesiva lograban dibujar una sonrisa de satisfacción a la única persona de esa habitación. Una delgada mujer mayor de edad y cabellera gris sostenía una copa de vino fino mientras observaba el escenario en donde dos de sus más preciosas "joyas" estaban a punto de decidir el futuro de no solo las exhibiciones Pokémon, sino también de su "Orden" a la que amaba tanto como a su propia vida.

"Madam", interrumpió de repente un joven sirviente en la entrada, "¿llamó por un servicio?"

La mujer giró para responder al dueño de esa voz y, por un momento quedó estupefacta al ver los atractivos rasgos de aquel quien se encontraba en la puerta. Ojos verdes y larga cabellera dorada eran algunas de sus características, además de valorarlas como preciosos objetos dignos de llamar su atención.

"Me temo que has recibido una instrucción errónea, querido", dijo después de un momento de silencio. "Como puedes ver, tengo más de lo que necesito".

La mujer extendió sus brazos, mostrándoleel enorme banquete que estaba servido en las mesas de la habitación. Platillos exquisitos y exóticos importados de otras regiones eran presentados en bandejas plateadas que hacían juego con la elegante estructura del balcón.

"Mis más sinceras disculpas", dijo el sirviente haciendo una reverencia. "Con su permiso"

"Espere un momento, joven", interrumpió la mujer justo cuando estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación. "Como he dicho, esto es simplemente demasiado para una persona, además de que compartir es una de las cualidades que me hacen sentir orgullosa de poseer". Terminó con una sonrisa gentil.

El mesero no cambió su expresión seria, incluso ante las obvias intenciones de esta extraña. Dio unos pasos de vuelta a la habitación e hizo una pregunta directa.

"¿Por qué esta sola entonces?"

La sonrisa de la mujer lentamente se transformó en una expresión más seria. En realidad, estaba sumamente ofendida por la imprudencia del joven. Un resentimiento que exigía toda su voluntad para no estallar en un espectáculo de furia del que se arrepentiría después.

"Una vez más le pido disculpas", dijo hacienda otra reverencia. "Simplemente me intriga que una hermosa mujer no disfrute de la compañía de un caballero esta noche, obligándola a buscar la atención de este humilde sirviente"

Las palabras dichas por el sirviente revitalizaron su mente y atenuaron su ira como la neblina desapareciendo por los rayos del sol. Es más, ella experimentó la sensación que sólo los elogios de un extraño podrían lograr, incluso si fueron algo exagerados y no totalmente sinceros.

"Además me despedirían sin dudarlo". Hizo una última reverencia y se marchó.

La mujer se quedó inmóvil y perdida en sus pensamientos. Aunque extraño, el reciente encuentro fue uno de esas inesperadas, aunque placenteras experiencias que ella no había disfrutado desde hace mucho. Para ella, fue como un aperitivo para el platillo principal que estaba por venir,

La batalla decisiva de la reina decidiría el futuro de su Orden, y tal como el encuentro de hace un momento, la emocionante incertidumbre del futuro la llenaba de placer.

. . . .

Aunque no era la primera vez que Serena se encontraba en un escenario, la luz de los reflectores la cegaron tal como en su primera exhibición hace ya algunos meses. No sólo la luz brillaban con más intensidad y el escenario era mucho más grande, sino que la cantidad de público presente hacía que el resto de las exhibiciones palidecieran en comparación.

"¡Damas y caballeros!", dijo el hombre de baja estatura con una fuerte voz que nadie esperaba que él poseyera. "¡La contendiente, la chicha que intenta hacer historia como la reina de las Exhibiciones Pokémon más joven de la historia!"

El público la ovacionó con un grito que se hacía cada vez más fuerte mientras Ernie terminaba su presentación.

"¡Aquí esta Serena!" dijeron ambos presentadores señalando a Serena mientras tomaba su posición en el escenario y saludaba con su mano derecha al público.

"¡Te amamos Serena!, ¡Puedes ganar!" eran algunas de las palabras de aliento que podía oír de la audiencia. Una tarea difícil por la cantidad de voces que animaban al mismo tiempo. Mientras, trataba de distinguir a sus amigos entre el público, pero así como sucedía con las voces, ella no podía distinguirlos de la multitud.

"¡Y ahora!" comenzó Bert con una voz más seria para recrear la atmósfera de suspenso que silenció toda voz del estadio. "Aquella cuyo reino está en disputa…"

"Aquella quienes dicen es la más bella y popular reina de los últimos tiempos", continúo su compañero.

"Las palabras no pueden hacer justicia para describir lo que todo Kalos siente por su amada reina", calló por otros segundos. "¡Por favor gente, den su mejor grito para la Reina Aria!"

La multitud se volvió loca mientras la actual reina de Kalos entraba en el campo de batalla junto con sus dos conocidos Pokémon Delphox y Aromatisse. Aunque vestía el mismo atuendo que usó en las primeras competencias del concurso, ninguna queja o abucheo pasó por la mente del público.

Serena se unió a la emoción aplaudiendo también y regalándole a Aria su característica y sincera sonrisa que la reina admiraba profundamente desde la primera vez que se conocieron.

"¿Y qué batalla podría estar completa sin el francés más arrogante de Kalos sirviendo como el réferi de hoy?", dijo Ernie provocando carcajadas en el público con sus groseras, aunque divertidas palabras.

"¡Tiene más dinero que cualquiera de nosotros en este teatro y sin embargo luce como un padrote! ¡Por favor demos la bienvenida a Monsieur Pierre!"

Risas y aplausos aumentaban mientras el atractivo hombre de elegante sombrero y ropas bizarras aparecía sosteniendo su particular cetro con Klefki encima de este. Hizo una respetuosa reverencia hacia la reina y su contendiente, y después se dirigió a donde Bert y Ernie se encontraban.

"Como siempre me roban la atención, amigos", dijo Pierre mientras saludaba a ambos

"Es inevitable "Monsieur", bromeó Bernie. "Pero ser el Capitán Obvio de esta batalla es un difícil deber también"

Los tres amigos compartieron una carcajada para conmemorar el evento. Aria y Serena pudieron escuchar un fragmento de lo que ellos decían, provocándoles reír entre dientes cuando cruzaron sus miradas.

"Bueno, empecemos de una vez con esto antes de que nos echen de aquí", concluyó Ernie tomando el micrófono nuevamente.

"¡Ya es hora, damas y caballeros! ¡La batalla que han estado esperando!" Exclamó Pierre emocionado y volviendo loca a la multitud una vez más. Lanzó otra mirada a ambas entrenadoras y comenzó con dar las indicaciones.

"Este será una batalla de tres contra tres. ¡La primera que derrote a todos los Pokémon de su contrincante podrá reclamar o retener el títlo de Reina de Kalos!"

Pierre hizo una pausa por un momento. Las miradas de Aria y Serenase encontraron por última vez antes de que la batalla de sus vidas comenzara. El fuero que emanaban de sus ojos ardía con una pasión y confianza que expresaban en sus sonrisas. Un calor que se esparcía e infectaba por todo el edificio como una onda de calor.

"¡Comiencen!"

Fuegos artificiales de varios colores fueron disparados hacia el techo del estado, señalando el inicio de la batalla con un hermoso espectáculo que la multitud no esperaba.

"¡Vivillon, yo te elijo!" Aria lanzó su pokébola y una luz brillante escapó después de aterrizar y abrirse, primero formando la silueta de una mariposa y después materializándose en el Pokémon de alas misteriosas.

"¡Braixen, ve!" contest Serena ordenando con su brazo derecho. Braixen hizo su gruñido característico y saltó graciosamente al campo de batalla, encendiendo su vara en forma desafiante.

"¡Vivillon, elevate y usa esporas!" ordenó Aria.

El delicado insecto gruñó y rápidamente voló hacia la mitad del escenario. Una vez ahí, fino polvo fue esparcido por todo el campo como una carpa de circo siendo colocada. La naturaleza tóxica del ataque solo era opacado por la belleza de pequeños destellos que encantaban a la multitud.

"¡Eso es!" gritó Serna. "¡Desata el tornado con lanza llamas!"

Braixen mantuvo su posición levantando su vara llameante y apuntando a la posición de Vivillon. Luego comenzó a rotar su brazo como las manecillas de un reloj mientras el fuego salía de la punta de su vara, formando un vicioso y bello torbellino de fuego que hizo desaparecer el polvo tóxico del campo de batalla, atrapando a un confundido Vivillon en una atmósfera abrasadora.

"¡Vivillon, una huracán!" gritó Aria fuera de balance después de que el inesperado ataque pudiera costarle la primera ronda.

"¡Braixe, termínalo con lanza llamas!"

Vivillon, aun intentando recuperarse del ataque anterior, tomó preciosos segundos paraseguir las órdenes de su entrenadora. Tiempo suficiente para que Braixen desatara una masiva bola de fuego que estalló una vez que encontró su blanco. Una figura caía derribada desde la nube de humo que se produjo después del ataque, golpeando el sueño y mostrando los característicos ojos en espiral de los Pokémon inconscientes.

"¡Vivillon no puede continuar. Serena ha Ganado la primera ronda!" exclamó Pierre, seguido de los contagiosos ánimos de una multitud emocionada que no podía mantenerse en sus asientos.

"Santo Arceus, eso fué rápido!" dijo Ernie.

"Queridos espectadores, esta chica no es la misma que conocimos antes" comenzó Bert. "¡Su determinación es tan fuerte como Braixen, y su pasión arde como las abrasantes llamas que rostizaron a ese bicho!"

Aria retiró a su Pokémon agradeciéndole con amables palabras. Tal como lo dijo el anunciador, ella pudo confirmar que su oponente no era la misma chica de ayer. Su timidez e inseguridades habían sido dejadas atrás, reemplazadas con un tenaz propósito de ganar a toda costa.

"Debo decir que estoy impresionada, Serena", dijo finalmente con una sonrisa. "Pero esto no se acaba aún. Ve, Aromatisse!"

El Pokémon cubierto de pelaje rosa que estaba detrás de ella saló hacia el campo de batalla gruñendo y demostrando su determinación.

"¡Y Aria ha elegido a la perturbadora bola rosa que se parece a la gorda que conocimos en Pueblo Undella! ¿Recuerdas, Ernie?"

"Si, es el mismo y obvio acto seductor que hace al mostrar su gorda y desnuda pierna", dijo Bert con disgusto en su rostro. "Me enferma".

Serena observó al nuevo Pokémon de Aria mientras su mente se encargaba de tomar decisiones rápidas acerca de qué hacer después. Aunque su primera victoria de daba una ventaja, un error podría costarle la próxima ronda.

Un pequeño panda con gafas de sol color rojo tiraba de su falda intentando llamar su atención. Ella dio un vistazo a su pequeño compañero que se ofrecía de buena gana para el siguiente combate. Serena sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Braixen, buen trabajo", dijo y el Pokémon zorra regresó a su lado. "¡Pancham, es tu turno!"

Y con la confianza de su compañero a su lado, Serena estaba lista para el próximo combate.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Capítulo 2 Segunda Parte

**CAPÍTULO 2. La Segunda Parte (Sí, hay dos "capítulos 2". Qué locura, ¿no?)**

Cientos de personas en el público dejaron escapar un soplido de asombro ante esa decisión inesperada, todos ellos extrañados de la obvia desventaja de los Pokémon tipo siniestros contra las hadas.

"Una decisión muy sorpresiva si me lo preguntas, Bert"

"El pequeñín tiene una debilidad significativa contra los tipo hada, mi amigo", aseguró Ernie, "pero no olvidemos que la estrategia y habilidad pueden hacer frente a esas desventajas. ¡Veamos qué sucederá!"

Serena realizó el primer movimiento esta vez, ordenando a Pancham usar el único ataque que impactaría efectivamente al Pokémon rosado. Las palmas de Pancham impactaron el suelo, provocando que pilares de roca de un azul claro aparecieran y se dirigieran hacia Aromatisse.

"¡Aromatisse, salta y esquiva!" ordenó Aria, provocando que el ataque perdiera su objetivo. "¡Ahora usa rayo carga!"

El pokémon rosado colocó sus manos y miró hacia arriba, creando un orbe de electricidad color amarilla en frente de su boca. Después, bajó sus manos y rostro, lanzando un rayo de electricidad desde el orbe hacia Pancham.

"¡Pancham, usa pulso oscuro!", gritó Serena justo a tiempo para interceptar el inminente ataque.

El pequeño panda disparó círculos color negro y púrpura contra el rayo amarillo, provocando un impacto explosivo que fue aprovechado por Aria, quien rápidamente ordenó usar viento de hada.

"¡Esquiva!" ordenó Serena, pero era demasiado tarde. Aromatisse comenzó a girar rápidamente, creando una fuerte ráfaga de viento destellante que impactó contra su oponente, arrojándolo por los aires y golpeando el suelo con su rostro.

"¡Ouch! ¡Hasta yo sentí eso!" exclamó Bert haciendo una mueca de dolor que trataba de simpatizar con el dolor que Pancham debió haber sentido después de un ataque súper efectivo.

"¡Pancham, no te rindas!" dijo Serena alentando a su compañero a seguir, dándole la fuerza para levantarse a pesar de sus heridas. ""Ahora usa roca afilada!"

Pancham golpeó el suelo nuevamente, arrojando pilares de roca una vez más. Aromatisse ni siquiera derramó una gota de sudor cuando las rocas se acercaban a ella, esquivando de nuevo por orden de Aria.

"¡Eso es!", gritó Serena, recuperando su equilibrio. "¡Acércate hacia ella tan rápido como puedas y usa empujón!"

"¿Pero qué…?" Aria no pudo terminar de decir su frase. Intentó ordenar a su compañera por última vez pero Pancham ya estaba muy cerca, asestando un poderoso ataque que empujó e hirió una de las piernas de Aromatisse.

"¡Gracias a Arceus por eso! ¡Estaba a punto de vomitar!", dijo Ernie con una expresión de alivio.

"¡Pancham, termínala con roca afilada!" Ordenó Serena, levantando su palma izquierda con la certeza de haber ganado el segundo encuentro. Pero Aria no se lo haría nada fácil.

"¡Aromatisse! ¡Reflejo!"

Una barrera de color arcoíris apareció en frente de ella una vez que Aromatisse alzó sus brazos, provocando que el ataque de Pancham colisionara con el escudo de luz, perdiendo su momentum.

"¡Y termínalo con viento de hada!", ordenó Aria sin perder tiempo. The Pokémon rosado giró nuevamente y la ráfaga golpeó a Pancham, esta vez con un impacto crítico que aseguró la victoria de Aria.

"¡Pancham no puede continuar!". Gritó Pierre y señaló con su brazo hacia la dirección de Aria. "¡Aromatisse es la ganadora!"

Serena se apresuró hacia donde su compañero yacía boca abajo. "Hiciste un buen trabajo, Pancham. Tómate un descanso". Dijo, regresándolo a su pokébola.

"Ambas presentadoras han perdido uno de sus Pokémon, pero el Aromatisse de Aria recibió gran daño en su pierna seductora", dijo Bert. "Aunque eso no la detuvo para dejar de mostrarla a cualquiera"

Serena no perdió su temperamento ni su confiada sonrisa. Miró a Sylveon quien estaba detrás de ella y asintió con su mirada, haciéndole entender que la victoria batalla estaba en sus patas. Sylveon devolvió el gesto con su rugido gentil pero vigoroso, asumiendo su posición en el campo de batalla. Fue entonces que Serena dio su primera orden.

"¡Sylveon, usa doble equipo! El cuerpo de Sylveon brilló de color blanco, creando múltiples copias de sí misma.

"¡Mala idea!", dijo Aria. "¡Aromatisse, usa viento de hada!"

La ráfaga rosada golpeó como una poderosa tormenta que barrió con las copias de Sylveon, dejando al original aun resistiendo la fuerza de la ventisca y en una posición abierta a ataques directos.

"¡Usa rayo carga!"

"¡Sylvion, protégete!" Serena reaccionó en cuestión de segundos. Un campo de fuerza verde-azul apareció alrededor del cuerpo de Sylveon, recibiendo todo el impacto. "¡Usa rapidez!", ordenó ella, aprovechando el pequeño descanso de Aromatisse después de ejecutar su ataque.

Múltiples estrellas amarillas con destellos dorados fueron liberadas cuando Sylveon movió sus listones, rodeando al oponente e impactando finalmente. Aria jadeó con preocupación al ver a su debilitado Pokémon apenas pudiéndose sostener en sus pies.

"¡Y la fea se rehúsa a morir!" gritó Ernie.

"¡Sylveon, enséñale como un viento de hada en realidad se siente!", ordenó Serena triunfante del éxito de su compañera.

"¡No caeremos sin antes hacer un último movimiento!", contestó Aria. "¡Aromatisse, usa rayo carga por última vez!"

El rastro de polvo Rosado centellante dejado por el ataque de Sylveon se combinó con el rayo amarillo disparado por el orbe de Aromatisse, prduciendo una tormenta salvaje imposible de controlar o ser capaz de maniobrar dentro de él. Con ambos Pokémon incapaces de reaccionar, sus ataques encontraron a sus objetivos por fin, provocando una explosión que impactó con un tremendo poder.

"Pidgeot Christ! ¿Quién saldrá victoriosa después de semejante ataque?" Dijo Bernie, ya que su pasmado compañero no podía reaccionar ante la sorprendente batalla que estaban atestiguando.

La nube de humo finalmente se disipó, y ambos Pokémon yacían en el suelo, inconscientes.

"¡Sylveon y Aromatisse están noqueados! ¡Es un empate!", Gritó Pierre.

La emoción de la multitud alcanzó niveles monzónicos que no se creían posibles. El giro inesperado del combato significaba muerte súbita, y una fiera conclusión que no toleraría errores ni distracciones.

"¡Increíble!" Reaccionó Ernie después de estar perdido en sus pensamientos "!Sólo el pisitón de un Miltank directo a mis bolas haría esta batalla más asombrosa de lo que ya es!"

Serena y Aria agradecieron a sus compañeros y ordenaron que se retiraran. La reina y su contendiente sabían lo que esto significaba. Con sólo un Pokémon cada una, ambas se jugaban el todo o nada en una última batalla entre zorras de fuego.

"¡Delfox, hora de defender nuestro título!" Y Aria envió a su compañero más confiable. Aquella con quien compartía la corona desde que ambas ganaron el título y sostuvieron el trofeo como símbolo de su grandeza.

"¡Braixen, te confío esta batalla!"

Braixen saltó al campo de batalla, asintiendo al escuchar las palabras de su entrenadora. Ambas podían sentir un lazo mucho más cercano que nunca antes, un vínculo que simbolizaba su misión de darlo todo en la batalla más importante de sus vidas.

Para Aria, todo aquello que había logrado se resumía en este último enfrentamiento. Su reino no podía terminar tan abruptamente, y en un momento frenético no dudó al ordenar el primer ataque.

"¡Delphox, lanza llamas!"

"¡Braixen, haz lo mismo!", ordenó Serena al mismo tiempo.

Las zorras de fuego apuntaron con sus varas una a la otra, formando flamas de un rojo anaranjado en la punta. Un raudal de fuego fue liberado desde la punta de ambas varas y colisionaron con una gigantesca bola de fuego que estalló, esparciendo pequeñas llamas por todo el escenario.

"Se los digo amigos. ¡De haber sabido que esta batalla se iba a poner así de CALIENTE, habría empacado un poco de aloe vera!, comentó Bernie, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo.

Pero el impacto le hizo a Serena darse cuenta de una cosa; el Delfox de Aria era un Pokémon ya evolucionado, mucho más experimentado que su compañero. Justo en esos momentos de duda, Aria tomó ventaja de la inactividad de su oponente y ordenó su segundo ataque.

"¡Delphox, usa fuego místico!"

Delphox osciló su vara en un círculo nuevamente, formando un anillo de fuego rojo-naranja en frente de ella. Entonces, un raudal de fuego rojo-naranja fue liberado desde su hocico hacia el oponente, impactando un golpe directo a Braixen.

"Wow… Delphox finalmente asestó un golpe a su oponente", dijo Ernie, cambiando su tono a una más seria. "Saben lo que eso significa, querida audiencia"

"¡Braixen! ¿Estás bien?" dijo Serena, seriamente agitada después de que el ataque impactara. Se tranquilizó un poco cuando vio que la condición de su compañera no era grave. Pero entonces, se dio cuenta de algo más: si la diferencia entre el desarrollo y entrenamiento entre ambos Pokémon no era suficiente, un decremento en el poder de Braixen por culpa del movimiento de Delphox hacían de esta batalla una hazaña casi imposible de realizar.

"¡No le des un respire!" gritó Aria, lista para su siguiente ataque. "Usa lanza llamas y termina con esto!"

"¡B-Braixe, haz lo mismo!" Ordenó Serena sin dudar o darse cuenta de que su desesperada orden pudo haber sido un error.

Ambos viciosos torrentes de fuego colisionaron nuevamente, uno de ellos más poderoso y que rechazaba al otro mucho más débil.

El mundo de pronto se detuvo por un instante. Serena ahora se daba cuenta que ordenar otro ataque mientras que su compañera no era capaz de igualar el poder de su oponente era inútil y desesperado. La confianza que la había hecho llegar hasta este momento comenzaba a resquebrajarse y abandonar su espíritu. La derrota era ahora lo único en que podía pensar.

 _No te rindas hasta el final!_

Aquellas palabras resonaban en su mente cada vez que ella lo necesitaba. Pero ahora, en lugar de solo recordar la imagen del chico a quien tanto admiraba desde incluso antes de su viaje, las memorias y recuerdos de todas las personas que había conocido durante todo este tiempo le daban la energía que necesitaba para concluir con este momento decisivo. Quizá no poseía la suficiente experiencia o poder para igualar a Aria, pero no dejaría que la derrota se llevara su oportunidad.

 _Eso es_

"¡Braixen, alza tu brazo y toma control de ese ataque!" gritó Serena. Un gran grito ahogado hizo eco en todo el estadio.

Braixen siguió la orden y lentamente alzó su vara, aún agitada y exhausta por usar su energía vital para tomar control del ataque. El fuego masivo disparado por Delphox demostró ser difícil de controlar, tal como la expresión de dolor de Braixen podía evidenciar.

"¿Pero qué es esto?" exclamó Bert. "¡Aunque severamente lastimada y debilitada, Braixen está intentando tomar control de ese poder masivo con su vara!"

"¡Lo están arriesgando todo en ese movimiento!" interrumpió Ernie con emoción. "¡Átenme aquí y corten mis párpados porque no quiere perderme ni un momento de esto!"

Justo cuando parecía que los esfuerzos de Braixen para controlar el ataque estaban a punto de estallar en su cara, finalmente alzó su vara, transformando la corriente de fuego en un hermosa tornado llameante que rodeaba a Baixen como un velo de luz naranja.

La expresión de aria cambió abruptamente cuando vio la increíble hazaña que Braixen había logrado. Y por primera vez desde hace largo tiempo, sintió miedo. Una sensación contraria a lo que le habían instruido ahora trataba de tomar control de su mente y cuerpo.

Ella no lo permitiría tan fácilmente,

"¡Ahora Braixen!" Gritó Serena. "¡Usa lanza llamas!"

La zorra de fuego apuntó con su vara al oponente, desatando un tornado masivo contra su creadora original.

"¡Delfox, toma el control nuevamente y redirígelo!", ordenó Aria en un último esfuerzo.

El torrente fue recibido por el Pokémon completamente evolucionado, y a diferencia de su oponente, Delphox no tomó mucho tiempo para controlar semejante poder.

Una batalla entre maestras de fuego comenzó. Serena ordenó a Braixen mantener el control del ahora peligroso río de fuego que crecía a cada momento, incluso llegando al sitio donde ambas entrenadoras se encontraba. Incluso el personal de seguridad tuvo que evacuar la primera fila del teatro para evitar accidentes. Una maniobra que provocó gritos y terror entre los asistentes que querían huir, pero al mismo tiempo quedarse a contemplar la sorprendente conclusión de la batalla por la corona.

"¡Esto es increíble! ¡Creo que todos vamos a morir aquí!" gritó Ernie intentando cubrir su cabeza de la masiva onda de calor que obligó a él y a su compañero mantenerse lo más alejado del escenario.

Lo que sucedió después marcó el principio del fin.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. La Reina ha muerto

Si no lo habían notado, esta es la versión en español del Culto al Placer. Y ya que al parecer este no iba a ningún lado y con el tiempo que consume andar traduciendo, había decidido dejarlo por las buenas hasta que alguien se tomó su tiempo para darme sus sinceros ánimos. ¿Ahora entienden el poder de los reviews?

 **CAPÍTULO 3. La Reina está muerta, ¡Larga vida a la Reina!**

El verano era considerado uno de los principales atractivos y experiencias que no podrías dejar de ir si visitabas Ciudad Glorio. A pesar de que los rayos del sol constantemente bañaban la ciudad con la intensidad típica de una ciudad costera, además de no contar con una playa apropiada que pudiera aliviar a los visitantes con el agua fresca que llegaba de las corrientes oceánicas del norte, un fenómeno natural funcionaba como la alternativa de refrescarse en agua fría.

Fuertes brizas cuya ausencia transformarían lo que de otra forma sería un páramo desértico, soplaban con una fuerza sobrenatural que, de acuerdo al mito, era causado por una criatura legendaria mientras cruzaba esa tierra en su eterno camino.

Ya sea que el mito fuera cierto o no, incluso la intervención de la criatura no podría apaciguar el intenso fuego que ardía salvajemente en el estadio de la ciudad. El combate entre dos chicas apasionadas en la batalla de sus vidas estaba llegando a una espectacular, aunque peligrosa conclusión.

El río de fuego que fue desatado por las dos Pokémon hace apenas unos momentos, se había transformado en un domo incandescente que encerró el campo de batalla, aislando a las entrenadoras con sus Pokémon dentro. Lo que sucedía dentro era un enigma para el resto del mundo.

"¡Braixen, aguanta un poco más!"

La situación desesperada que empeoraba por el aumento de temperatura con cada segundo, ya había sembrado las primeras semillas de incertidumbre en Serena, quien no sabía que hacer o comandar después. En cualquier momento su compañera no sería capaz de resistir más, y la probabilidad de recibir todo ese impacto masivo era un riesgo que no tomaría.

Sin encontrar un camino a la victoria o escenario en el cual ella aún pudiera obtener la corona, y preocupada por la condición de Braixen, los deseos de Serena de ganar el título fueron puestos a un lado y en su lugar buscaba una manera de terminar la batalla sin que alguien saliera seriamente lastimado.

"Serena, ¿puedes oírme?" Preguntó Aria cuyas palabras eran difíciles de entender por la distorsión y el ruido provocado por el aire encendiéndose sin descanso. "Esto se está volviendo muy peligroso no solo para nosotras cuatro, sino también para el público"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Serena exhausta y experimentando mareos por la intensidad del calor.

"Fue divertido, lo admito", dijo, "y también es la batalla más difícil que he tenido. Pero tengo que terminar esto antes de que alguien salga herido"

Esas últimas palabras significaron algo que Serena había temido desde antes que se enfrentara a Aria con la confianza que alcanzaba su corazón y aclaraba sus pensamientos hasta ahora. Aria era altamente experimentada y hábil no sólo en las exhibiciones sino también en batalla. El resultado de años de entrenamiento bajo la más estricta disciplina y una voluntad inquebrantable. Una lección que ella por fin comprendía, pero que no aceptaba completamente.

Impotencia y debilidad llenaron su espíritu e intentaban extinguir la flama que momentos antes aún ardía con pasión. Su más grande resentimiento era que ella aún tenía algo que probar, pero no podía encontrar la forma de hacerlo ni contaba con el tiempo que requería para llevarlo a cabo.

"Braixen…" Dijo finalmente. "Baja tu vara"

Braixen, quien aún intentaba controlar el ataque sin retroceder y casi rehusándose a seguir las órdenes de su entrenadora, finalmente comprendió y lentamente bajó su vara. Este acto de rendirse ante la adversidad le causaba más dolor que las mismas heridas de la batalla.

Al mismo tiempo y mientras que el fuego que emanaba del ataque de Braixen se apaciguaba, Aria ordenó a Delphox un ataque psíquico para ayudarle a tomar el control de la gigante bola de fuego. Sus ojos brillaron con luz azul mientras el fuego lentamente era iluminado en el resplandor azul para someterse al control mental de Delphox. Fue entonces, el desastre ocurrió.

"¡Delphox, cuidado!" Gritó Aria cuando la ola de fuego se liberó de los intentos de ser controlada como si de pronto hubiera tomado consciencia de sí misma, rehusándose a ser domada. Delphox aulló con terror cuando el ataque se dirigía hacia ella, a punto de desatar su poder devastador.

"¡Braixen, recupera tu posición ahora!" Reaccionó Serena, conteniendo el masivo ataque apenas instantes de que encontrara su blanco.

Aria recuperó el aliento con alivio por un momento, pero entonces, una nueva amenaza la hizo suspirar con horror cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sus buenas intenciones habían provocado. El domo de fuego no había cedido y en su lugar, el abrasador río de muerte se había separado en dos gradientes, uno más grande que el otro, amenazando a ambos Pokémon. La preocupación de Aria se agravó, ya que Delphox era el blanco del más grande.

"No…" La misma desesperación e impotencia que tomó control de Serena antes, ahora trataba de invadir su mente y obligarla a aceptar su destino. "¿Es… esto es mi culpa?"

Al otro lado de la batalla Serena contemplaba el mismo fenómeno, consternada y colocando su mano derecha en su pecho tratando de que el miedo no dominara su voluntad ahora que todos estaban en verdadero peligro.

 _Tranquila_

Susurró una vox interior que hacía eco en su mente.

"¿Quién es…?" Intentó preguntar, pero fue interrumpida.

 _Esta es tu primera lección. La desesperación no te permite ver aquello que se encuentra más allá_

"Pero… ¿qué puedo hacer?" Serena cubrió su cabeza con ambos brazos y cerró sus ojos intentando concentrarse. "¡Todos estamos en peligro ahora y no somos lo suficientemente fuertes para controlarlo!" Inclinó su cabeza, permitiendo que la desesperación la rodeara en un oscuro vacío.

 _¡PIENSA!_

Gritó otra vez.

 _Hay una oportunidad de salvar a todos y que ganes esta batalla_

La oscuridad que llenaba su cuerpo se detuvo repentinamente. Ella abrió sus ojos.

 _Alza tu mirada._ _El cielo es el límite._

Serena yacía ahí, intentando de descubrir lo que la voz había dicho. Miró a su izquierda, luego a su derecha y después, como si un rayo de luz iluminara y restaurara su voluntad con esperanza, levantó su mirada.

"El techo…" Y Serena finalmente encontró su respuesta. "Aria, ¿puedes oírme? ¡Hay una forma!"

Aria, quien estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y aún paralizada, miró a la chicha que la llamaba. "¿Qué?"

"¡Escucha! ¡Quizá no seamos capaces de destruirla, pero podemos reducir el daño!" Serena dijo con su convicción restablecida. "¡Usa psíquico una vez más! ¡Intentaremos ayudarte tanto como podamos!"

Aria, perpleja de lo que Serena estaba diciendo, sonrió nuevamente e hizo una reverencia en señal de aprobación. "¡Delphox, usa psíquico por última vez!"

Los ojos de Delphox brillaron de color azul nuevamente, intentando amarrar la bola de fuego más grande con luz azul.

"¡Braixen, toma control de todo lo que puedas y apunta al techo!"

Braixen aulló y asintió. Señaló con su vara y apuntó a la bola de fuego más pequeña mientras la hacía crecer con el resto de las llamas. El domo que las aisló del resto del mundo estaba desapareciendo lentamente ante sus ojos.

"¡Funciona!" gritó aria con alegría.

"¡Sólo un poco más!", gritó Serena, consciente y preparada para ordenar a Braixen liberar la bola de fuego en el momento preciso.

Finalmente, en un último y valiente esfuerzo de ambos Pokémon, el río de fuego que amenazaba a todos en el estadio y bloqueaba la vista del campo de batalla por unos minutos, fue finalmente controlado y convertido en dos bolas gigantes de fuego que apuntaban al techo. La multitud admiraba el sorprendente e increíble acto que acontecía ante sus ojos. La labor de dos entrenadoras. No, dos amigas trabajando juntas por un objetivo en común.

"Serena…" interrumpió Aria, aun sonriendo y dejando salir una lágrima de alegría, "eres increíble"

Serena respondió con la misma mirada, lista para dar su última orden. "¡Braixen, lánzalo hacia el techo!"

"¡Delphox, haz lo mismo!"

Las criaturas de fuego aullaron salvajemente mientras liberaban sus ataques directamente al techo, usando sus últimas energías para cumplir sus órdenes. Las esferas de fuego lentamente se elevaron como dos soles tomando su lugar en el cosmos. Entonces, momentos antes de que llegaran a lo alto, una escotilla localizada en el techo se abrió para ayudar a la liberación de ambos soles antes de que estallaran vertiginosamente.

La muerte de ambos ataques provocó un espectáculo del fuego siendo extinguido en un último y hermoso acto de llamas vigorosamente encontrando su camino como serpientes en la naturaleza. Seguido después de una masiva onda de calor que cubrió todo el estadio, provocando que la multitud cubriera sus ojos con ambos brazos. Y del agujero en el techo, un tornado de fuego fue formado como si se tratara de un geiser liberado por la presión.

Nubes de humo cubrían el campo de batalla, haciendo imposible ver el resultado de la pelea. Entonces, desde el lado de Serena, un Braixen herido seguía sosteniéndose en una pierna usando su vara como soporte. Serena rápidamente se encontró con su compañera para auxiliarla, abrazándola por su excelente trabajo.

En el otro extremo, la nube de humo finalmente se disipó, revelando al Pokémon completamente evolucionado aún de pie, pero respirando con cansancio. Delphox asintió por última vez, aceptando honorablemente su derrota y calló al suelo. El silencio reinó en el lugar mientras todos observaban conmocionados ese dramático momento.

"Delphox… ha caído…" dijo el robusto presentador por fin. Su rostro conmocionado lentamente cambió a una condición estática mientras el humo finalmente era disipado y dio un último grito. "¡Master bolas rotas al atrapar caterpies, Pachirisus alcanzando las ligas mayores…"

"… Bidoofs ganando ligas Pokémon, bebés siendo pateados en las bolas con wailords!" continuó Ernie cuando su compañero se quedó sin aire.

"¡UN NUEVO AMANECER HA LLEGADO!" Ambos anunciadores gritaron, intoxicados con el delirio de la audiencia que les hacía casi imposible continuar con el anuncio. "¡UNA NUEVA REINA HA NACIDO!"

La mente de Serena estaba completamente en blanco, su cuerpo inmóvil como si el sentimiento de victoria no alcanzara su espíritu debido a un obstáculo que se había cruzado en su camino. Una figura familiar se acercó a ella y ofreció su mano para ponerse de pie.

"Permíteme ayudarte…", dijo, "… mi reina"

Serena aceptó el gesto, aun temblando y sin recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Una vez que estuvo de pie, Aria le dirigió una sonrisa, rompiendo finalmente con el sentimiento de incredulidad que Serena estaba experimentando ante la conclusión de tal difícil combate. Ella fue capaz de regresar el gesto abrazándola fuertemente, tomando a Aria por sorpresa, pero respondiendo rápidamente con la misma energía que la nueva reina expresaba en su sincero gesto.

Serena's mind was completely in blank, her body immobile as if the feeling of victory was not

Bert comenzó a llorar, conmovido por el hermoso momento de Amistad y hermandad que las chicas habían mostrado a la multitud. "Mi amigo, creo que este es el momento más conmovedor en la historia de las exhibiciones Pokémon"

"El final perfecto de una intensa batalla", dijo Ernie mientras colocaba su brazo alrededor de su amigo. "Y sabes lo que esto significa"

"Demonios, por supuesto que sí"

Ambos anunciadores se dirigieron a la mitad del campo de batalla y se quedaron ahí. Entonces, desgarraron sus ropas usando su mano derecha, revelando bizarros trajes de lycra encampanados y decorados con lentejuelas brillantes y listones colgando de sus mangas y piernas. Muy similares a aquellos trajes usados por "El Rey"

"UNO, DOS, TRES, CUATRO!"*

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 ***Originalmente iba a haber un número musical con el éxito de ABBA "Dancing Queen" pero… no pude pagar los derechos.**


	7. NO EL CAPÍTULO 4

Wow, un par de palabras conmovedoras y obtengo lo que quiero (jajaja). Ok, ya en serio. No es necesario que escriban un comentario cada vez que publico un nuevo capítulo. Y no, no condicionaré el futuro de este fic por caprichos de "diva".

Los reviews me son útiles para confirmar que mi trabajo es leído y apreciado. Si al menos el 1% de esos dos mil y tantos que según este sitio han visto esta historia, han leído y siguen este fic, ya es una victoria para mí.

En fin. Los eventos de este NO capítulo se llevan a cabo dos días antes del Gran Evento Pokémon.

La introducción de este personaje es significativa para el futuro de nuestros héroes y de esta historia.

 **(NO ES EL) CAPÍTULO 4. Lo genial llega.**

La luna llena que bañaba Palm Hills en esta media noche era particularmente hermosa en esta época del año. Uno de los principales atractivos a los que los adinerados habitantes de esta exclusiva villa en Johto estaban tan acostumbrados que el disfrutarlo o prestarle atención sería la última de sus ocupadas rutinas.

Pero esta vez, la luz de la luna brillaba para descubrir a un misterioso joven que se dirigía a la oscura jungla tropical, buscando un lugar secreto para enviar un mensaje a aquellos a los que consideraba de confianza.

A pesar del intense calor veraniego típico de una costa tropical, el joven vestía un traje completamente negro. Su cabeza cubierta con una máscara que removió rápidamente para liberarse del calor sofocante, revelando a un alto y bien parecido joven de veintitantos años cuyo tono de piel color olivo lo hacía parecer más claro debido a la luz de la luna que lo iluminaba intensamente. Su vello facial consistía de una ligera barba de candado y cabeza recientemente afeitada. Sus ojos oscuros eran de tamaño mediano, uniformemente separados y colocados debajo de sus cejas redondeadas que parecían complementar su aspecto mediterráneo gracias al estilo griego de su nariz.

El joven buscó detrás de un arbusto en específico, tomando un maletín color negro cuyo diseño cuadrado lo hacía parecer un objeto militar. Abrió el maletín y una pantalla de 25" pulgadas se colocó automáticamente en la tapa del estuche. La computadora inició con el encendido del sistema mientras letras color verde aparecían como si decodificaran el sistema. Una vez que concluyó, una voz artificial que provenía del micrófono en la esquina izquierda de la pantalla solicitó una petición.

 _Reconocimiento de voz activada._

"Que día de mierda", dijo con un gran suspiro.

La pantalla mostró una línea moviéndose hacia arriba y abajo como la que aparece una electrocardiografía, reconociendo patrones de voz y encendiendo una pequeña luz led una vez que terminó. La imagen se dividió en dos, cada una con la leyenda de "contactando", y un ícono de reloj en la mitad de ambas pantallas. Después de unos segundos, las palabras cambiaron a "En línea" y las siluetas de dos personas aparecieron en cada pantalla. Dichas imágenes solo mostraban el perfil de ambas desde el tronco a la cabeza. Uno de ellos asemejaba a un alto y musculoso hombre con cabello puntiagudo; mientras la otra era de una joven y delgada mujer con largos adornos similares a cables colgando de su cabeza y llegando más allá de sus hombros.

"Así que… cómo salió todo?" Preguntó el hombre con un fuerte tono de voz.

"El bastardo está en coma", dijo el joven rascándose su frente con la mano derecha. Segundos de silencio siguieron antes de que el hombre hiciera otra pregunta.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"¿Estás herido?" Preguntó la chica preocupada.

"No, y esta vez no fue mi culpa", suspiró de nuevo, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lo que iba a decir. "Todo lo que puedo decir es que el bastardo se desmayó una vez que me vi forzado a aplicar un poco de fuerza y empezar a hacerle algunas preguntas".

"Espera…" interrumpió el hombre, "… te revelaste ante él?"

"No tuve otra elección", interrumpió el joven tratando de exculparse de su imprudencia. "Necesitaré un dispositivo EGG portátil. Al parecer teníamos razón respecto a sus ondas cerebrales".

"Cuenta con ello, pero… Clint… esto podría llegar a ser problemático en tu búsqueda", dijo el hombre con un tono muy serio.

"Es por lo que les estoy enviando mi último mensaje por este medio", dijo Clint.

"¿Y luego qué?", preguntó la mujer furiosamente, "¿Vas a comenzar desde cero?"

"Esa es la buena noticia que quería decirles". Clint buscó dentro de su bolsillo y sacó un panfleto con el símbolo de una corona impresa en medio. "Esta vez al menos tengo una pista. Al parecer estos dos años de búsqueda no fueron un completo desperdicio.

"¿Qué pista?" Preguntó el hombre.

"Bueno, necesitaré la ayuda de Ellie con esto", contestó Clint, dirigiéndose a la mujer detrás de la pantalla. "¿Qué es este Gran Espectáculo Pokémon?"

"Un evento en la region Kalos", contestó. "La final de un torneo donde chicas visten lindos vestidos, bailan y hacen toda clase de malabares con sus Pokémon para encantar al público".

Clint miró fijamente la pantalla con cierto disgusto en su rostro. "En otras palabras, va a ser un infierno para mí".

"¿Este sujeto iba ir al evento?" preguntó Ellie. "Es solo en dos días. Y ya que era tan adinerado, es posible que el tuviera boletos para el evento"

"Y de hecho los tenía. Pero tuve que dejarlos" Clint aseguró rápidamente. "Es una lástima que este tipo era tan reservado. De otra forma lo habría personificado en este evento"

"Kalos iba a ser tu próxima parada de todos modos", interrumpió el hombre musculoso. "Este Equipo Flare encaja con el perfil"

"Cierto. Los checaré tan pronto como llegue"

"Prepararé el avión. A menos que quieras viajar con Sevatar"

"No, no contactaré a Bebe por eso. Además, interrumpir un evento de gala montado en una bestia primitiva mientras es transmitido por cadenas internacionales no es lo que consideraríamos sutil". Dijo Clint riéndose entre dientes. "Me infiltaré como siempre y veré que puedo encontrar ahí".

"Muy bien, Buena suerte y esperaré por tu siguiente llamada"

 _"_ _LT." FUERA_

"¿Te gustaría unirte, Ellie?" Preguntó con una sonrisa en su mirada. "Te debo un viaje a la "Ciudad de las Luces" después de todo".

La mujer dejó escapar una risita. "Lo siento, querido. Tengo un desfile muy importante que asistir. Pero déjame ayudarte con un poco de información que pude recabar con mis contactos".

"¿Pistas?" Preguntó Clint un poco intrigado.

"Bueno, eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo. Hay una chica que podría poseer cierto conocimiento"

"¿Quién?"

"Su nombre es Valerie. Solía ser una modelo, pero ahora se dedica más al diseño. Y déjame decirte que es muy, muy buena"

"Interesante". Dijo Clint mientras frotaba su barbilla. "Le dare una oportunidad. Después de todo, he tenido buena suerte con los de tu tipo".

Ellie rió de nuevo. "¡Oh! Hay alguien más. Déjame ver…" Se detuvo por un momento. "Esta chica… Korrina. Ambos son líderes de gimnasio, por cierto".

"Si, ya he oído ese nombre", dijo. "Pero no encaja con el perfil. ¿Por qué crees que ella sabría algo?"

"Me refiero a alguien para reclutar", aclaró Ellie. "Su familia está unida a los secretos de la Mega Evolución".

La atención de Clint se enfocó en las últimas palabras de Ellie. Desde el principio de su misión, encontrar poderosos aliados era uno de sus principales objetivos para llevar a cabo la batalla que había previsto y temido en sus planes.

"Lo revisaré. Gracias por todo, Ellie"

"Bueno", dijo ella, "ya es hora"

"Sí… Adiós, Ellie"

"Buena suerte, Clint. Y por favor", hizo una pausa por unos segundos, "se muy cuidadoso".

Clint alzó su brazo derecho y tocó la pantalla con la punta de sus dedos. "No te preocupes. Te veré pronto".

 _"Ellie" fuera._

Clint se quedó ahí por un poco más mirando fijamente la pantalla negra. La soledad lo encontró nuevamente, el precio de una cruzada que hacía pequeños momentos como este tan raros y preciosos para un hombre encomendado a luchar hasta que encontrara respuestas. Un recordatorio de que incluso en persistente y largo conflicto que había declarado contra "ellos" desde hacía mucho tiempo, aun existían momentos de alegría que lo ayudaban a no caer en el peligroso camino que amenazaba con convertirlo en una máquina si no andaba con precaución.

Escribió un código en la pantalla, seguido por algunas instrucciones que aparecieron y finalmente la apagó. Cerró el maletín y lo puso de vuelta detrás del arbusto, listo para ser recuperado por la gente de _LT._ Después se deshizo de su atuendo color negro y buscó en el arbusto nuevamente, encontrando una mochila que contenía su vestimenta casual que se puso inmediatamente.

Clint abandonó el lugar y fue bañado por última vez con la plateada luz de la luna que brillaba con intensidad esa noche. Dio su última mirada a Palm Hills y se dirigió a la pista más cercana donde el avión esperaba por él, esperando encontrar las respuestas y a los culpables de aquel día en que hizo su juramento.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	8. Este es el Capítulo 4

La versión en inglés de esta historia ya va dos capítulos adelantados. Hay que meterle velocidad a esto.

 **(ESTE ES EL) CAPÍTULO 4. Clemont sostiene mis bolas (A.K.A La corta partida de Serena).**

Con los párpados cerrándose y su cuerpo apenas sosteniéndola, Serena intentaba superar las exigencias fisiológicas que su cuerpo y mente desesperadamente necesitaban después de un intenso día de victoria y grandeza. Además de sus tres compañeros que se encontraban descansando en suaves almohadas que le fueron obsequiadas por uno de los patrocinadores que conoció ese día, en este momento no existía otra persona o Pokémon en todo el planeta que mereciera un momento de descanso tanto como a ella.

Y como si la batalla que la había dejado exhausta no fuera suficiente; la ceremonia de coronación, sesiones de fotografía, entrevistas con la prensa y demás, pusieron a prueba su fortitud ante su nueva vida como una celebridad mundial. La chica más joven quien haya ganado la corona de la Reina de Kalos en la historia.

Desafortunadamente, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos para conciliar el sueño que su cuerpo demandaba, los ánimos de la multitud y las memorias de la batalla épica invadían su mente una vez más, ahuyentando la somnolienta promesa de una noche tranquila con la sacudida y emoción de una victoria que ella creyó no sería posible hasta hace unas horas. Finalmente se rindió con la idea de dormir y miró el trofeo dorado orgullosamente colocado en el tocador ubicado a la izquierda de su cama, símbolo de su título y el arduo trabajo que les costó conseguirlo.

Un par de horas antes, y una vez que la prensa y los medios habían terminado luchando entre ellos para obtener incluso el más insignificante dato personal de la nueva reina, Serena finalmente recuperaba su aliento con alivio, sentándose en uno de los cómodos sillones del vestidor que había sido colocado ahí sólo para su confort. La joven reina entonces recordó que apenas había tenido tiempo para hablar con las personas que en verdad eran muy importantes para ella como sus amigos y su madre, quien había viajado desde su hogar para presenciar esta noche tan especial.

Mientras Serena seguía perdida en sus pensamientos y cansada de hablar, alguien familiar entró habitación sin avisar.

"Así que… ¿Cómo te trata la vida de una reina hasta ahora?" Preguntó la joven mujer quien, horas antes, aún cargaba con el peso del título que ahora pertenecía a Serena.

"¡Aria!" Exclamó Serena, sorprendida de verla de nuevo desde la ceremonia de coronación.

"Recuerdo la primera vez que tuve que lidiar con esos reporteros también", dijo Aria. "Aunque creo que hay muchos más esta vez ". Y concluyó con una sonrisa.

"Aria…" Serena cayó por un momento con una expresión seria. Un inquietante sentimiento la estaba molestando desde la conclusión de la batalla, y ahora había llegado el momento de enfrentarlo. "Si no hubiese sido por ti, no habríamos sido capaces de salvar a las personas. Creo que tú también mereces el título".

Aria cambió su mirada y gentilmente la tranquilizó con sus suaves palabras. "No, Serena. Fui ingenua al creer que podía controlar todo ese poder. Fue tu plan el que nos salvó a todos y te dio la victoria"

Serena recuperó su confianza como si una pesada carga que estrujaba su alma hubiese desaparecido, y regresó el gesto con una sonrisa.

"Pero ahora, hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo", dijo Aria. "Serena, déjame presentarte a la persona responsable de la mayor parte de mi éxito". Miró hacia una mujer de cabellera gris que entraba a la habitación. "Mi mentora y amiga, Señorita Palermo"

"Buenas noches, joven reina. Al parecer estaba muy equivocada acerca de ti". Dijo la mujer con una tierna expresión dibujada en su rostro.

"Esperen. ¿Ya se conocían?" Preguntó Aria un poco perpleja.

"Así es. Y en ese momento le dije la más grande mentira que haya escapado de mi boca". La mujer se acomodó en el espacio disponible al lado de Serena y la miró directamente a los ojos, sonriendo. "Adelante, querida. En verdad lo merezco"

"¡N-no, e-estaba en lo correcto!" Tartamudeó Serena, intentando no sonar muy asustada o muy seria.

"¿Qué le dijiste?" Preguntó Aria nuevamente.

"Que ella no era digna del título", respondió Palermo sin cambiar su expresión. "Una de esas raras ocasiones en la cual resulté estar completamente equivocada"

Aria sonrió entretenida con la situación. Como su mentora había dicho, raramente se equivocaba con los nuevos talentos, tal como lo había comprobado con sus muchos años de experiencia en exhibiciones Pokémon. Aun así, la honestidad en la cual Palermo se había expresado era un tanto gentil, a diferencia de otras ocasiones.

"No te dejaré olvidar lo que acabas de decir", dijo Aria incluso más divertida con tal atrevimiento. Palermo simplemente rió y miró a Serena, quien acababa de recuperar su compostura y se unió al alegre momento.

"La señorita Palermo es la figura más importante e influyente no sólo de las exhibiciones Pokémon, sino también de la moda, las películas, los medios…" Se detuvo por un momento, tocando su frente con el dedo índice como si se concentrara en enumerar las muchas virtudes de su mentora. "Bueno, es más fácil enumerar lo que no puede hacer".

"Detente, querida. No queremos saturar a la reina en este momento con el ahora vasto mundo del que acaba de ser parte". Palermo se aceró un poco más a serena. Su expresión más relajada, pero sin tornarse muy seria por lo que estaba a punto de preguntarle.

"¿Qué quieres hacer con tu nueva vida, Serena?" Ella preguntó. La interrogante tan directa la golpeó como un repentino impac-trueno de cierto roedor amarillo que conocía bastante bien.

"Y-yo…" Se detuvo por un momento intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lo que iba a decir. "Bueno… no había tenido tiempo de llegar a una conclusión. Es decir, antes de ayer, ganar el título era el escenario más lejano que me había imaginado"

Palermo sonrió nuevamente ante la sinceridad de su respuesta. "Déjame ayudarte a decidir entonces", dijo. "Tienes un brillante futuro por delante. El cielo es el límite"

Los ojos de Serena se redondearon y su cabeza se sacudió, intrigada con la última oración que Palermo usó. La misma que ella había escuchado en su mente en ese momento crítico. ¿Acaso era una coincidencia, o quizá algo más? Ella se preguntó.

"Así que… ¿qué dices?" Preguntó Aria.

"¡S-Sí!" Contestó Serena extasiada. "Oh, pero no en este momento. ¿Habrá algún problema si comenzamos después de la liga de Kalos?"

"… ¿Qué?" Respondió Palermo con sus ojos muy abiertos y quijada un poco caída, sorprendida de lo que la chica acababa de decir.

"Bueno, verán…" Serena comenzó, preocupada del repentino cambio de tono de la mujer e intentando no decepcionar a ambas compañeras que le ofrecían la oportunidad de su vida. "Hice esta promesa con mis amigos. Que iríamos todos juntos a apoyar Ash en sus combates"

"Ya veo", dijo Palermo, decepcionada de las palabras de Serena. "¿Y esta promesa es más importante que tu futuro?"

Serena se conmocionó nuevamente con esta difícil pregunta. ¿Por qué retrasar un poco el trabajo era un asunto tan importante que incluso la hacía pensar que Palermo estaba intentando obligarla a elegir entre sus amigos y su carrera?

"Prometimos cuidarnos los unos a los otros. Y romper mi promesa es…" Pero Serena había tomado su decisión y le dio a Palermo su honesta respuesta sin titubear. "No, lo siento. Pero eso es más importante para mí en este momento"

Aria miró a su mentora cuya decepción podía transformarse ya sea en una expresión enardecida o comprensiva dependiendo de su estado de ánimo. Se tranquilizó al ver que Palermo aceptó las condiciones de Serena, inclinando su cabeza.

"Y yo respeto esa decisión", dijo con una voz comprensiva. "Podemos resolverlo una vez que cumplas tu promesa"

"Señorita Palermo…". La sonrisa de Serena regresó con un dichoso encanto. "¡Gracias!"

"Pero por favor, tienes que aceptar mi siguiente invitación".

"¿Invitación?" Preguntó Serena intrigada.

"Si, la Gran Celebración", dijo con un tono melódico que capturó su atención. "Es una ceremonia tradicional entre nosotros. Algunas de las personas más adineradas e influyentes del mundo llegan para conocer y presentar sus respetos a la nueva reina"

"La celebración más elegante y hermosa en todo el mundo Pokémon justo en las afueras de ciudad Fluxus", dijo Aria con la misma emoción. "En otras palabras; una fiesta digna de la realeza"

"¡Eso suena sorprendente!" Contestó, pero rápidamente recordó su otro compromiso. "Pero.. íbamos a dirigirnos a ciudad Fractal para que Ash ganara su última medalla"

"Oh, no te preocupes por eso, querida. Entiendo lo importante que es tu promesa", Palermo aseveró. "Sólo son dos días y después estarás de vuelta con tus amigos"

"¿En serio?" Exclamó Serena con un destello en sus ojos.

"Jamás rompo mis promesas"

"¡Oh, gracias señorita Palermo!"

Serena le dio un inesperado abrazo que la tomó por sorpresa. Incluso Aria jadeó con asombro ante el imprudente gesto que su mentora raramente permitía recibir, especialmente con nuevas estudiantes.

"Está decidido entonces", dijo poniéndose de pie. "Temo que el tiempo no es mi aliado en estos momentos. Hay una celebración que preparar después de todo. Por favor, ve y cuéntale a tus amigos. Tengo que irme ahora, pero Aria partirá contigo en la mañana"

"¡Lo haré!" Dijo Serena abandonando el sillón y dirigiéndose a la entrada del vestidor velozmente. No sin antes decir una última palabra de adiós. "¡Aria, te veré en la mañana!"

Y Serena se fue. La alegre atmósfera radiada por una joven chica viviendo uno de los más felices momentos de su corta vida estaba cambiando lentamente en un menos animado y más oscura vibra en la cual la ahora destronada reina tenía que hacer algunas difíciles preguntas y enfrentar la agenda secreta de su mentora.

"Así que… mañana"

"Mi querida Aria, sabes cómo trabajo". Palermo dijo, acercándose a ella y delicadamente acariciando su roja cabellera. "Entre más pronto esté con nosotros, mejor podremos garantizar su seguridad"

"¿Seguridad?" Preguntó perturbada con la declaración de su mentora. "Ni siquiera yo fui iniciada a esa edad. ¿Qué estás ocultándome?" Concluyó Aria con una pregunta directa.

"Lord Reginald está en coma". Respondióle calmadamente sin mostrar emoción alguna. La noticia provocó que el color de piel de su alumna se tornara pálida y sus ojos totalmente abiertos, mostrando la angustia que experimentaba en solo unos instantes.

"¿Qué...?" Intentó preguntar, pero su mente no pudo terminar la oración.

"Hace dos días en su residencia de Palm Hills en Johto. No quería revelar esta tragedia antes de tu batalla"

"¿Quién?" Finalmente preguntó después de lidiar con el terrible hecho que la había hecho temblar de miedo.

"Ni siquiera sabemos si fue obra de alguien. Pero este es la segunda vez en seis años en que un alto miembro es encontrado en esas condiciones"

"¿Crees que alguien los está cazando?"

"O simplemente abusó de sus sentidos aumentados como siempre. Es por eso que debo descubrir el misterio tan pronto como pueda". Palermo llegó a la salida, pero segundos antes de que abandonara el vestidor, Aria le hizo una última pregunta.

"¿Cuál es exactamente el papel de Serena en todo eso?

Palermo volteó su mirada y contestó con el mismo tono inexpresivo de antes. "El mismo con el que se predijo que ella haría desde que la conocimos… Pero en estos tiempos de precaución, necesitamos esperanza y una nueva encarnación de nuestros deseos".

Palermo finalmente se fue, dejando a una joven mujer aún petrificada e intrigada con sus propios demonios.

. . . .

A la mañana siguiente, y después de que Serena les contara a sus amigos acerca de su corta ausencia que debía pasar lejos de ellos debido a la invitación única de Palermo, todos se reunieron en el estacionamiento de la residencia donde durmieron para una corta despedida. Prometiendo que después de que Serena hubiera terminado con su celebración, ella se reuniría con ellos en ciudad Fractal, donde Ash enfrentaría al último líder del gimnasio y ganar su derecho a participar en la liga Kalos.

"Bueno…" Serena comenzó, aún con la inquietud de abandonar a sus amigos incluso si fuera por corto tiempo. "Está bien si me tomo un par de días?"

"Serena, ya te lo hemos dicho ¡Esto es muy importante para ti!" Dijo Ash con la confianza y el apoyo que siempre usaba cuando la alentaba a perseguir su sueño. Ella regresó el gesto ruborizándose y esbozando una sonrisa.

"Es una lástima que no pueda traerlos conmigo, chicos, Pero…"

"¡Sólo recuerda traerme toneladas y toneladas de aquellos elegantes pasteles y dulces!" Sonrió Bonnie, dando brincos de felicidad al mismo tiempo.

"Lo haré"

Mientras tanto, Aria observaba la adorable escena, sonriendo después de atestiguar los verdaderos lazos de amistad desde la negra limosina que iba a llevarlas a ella y Serena a su destino.

"Bueno… creo que ya es hora", dijo Serena. "Los veré pronto". Entonces miró al chico, ruborizándose intensamente con cada momento. "Y Ash…".

Pero su mente le jugó otra jugarreta, impidiéndole pronunciar las palabras que ella había preparado en su cabeza desde hace tiempo.

Ash, sintiendo simpatía por la timidez de la chica, decidió ayudarla con su usual, aunque despistada muestra de amistad.

"No necesitar preocuparte, Serena" Dijo Ash con una despedida de manos.

Serena se quedó atónita con el gesto. Al principio perpleja con la inesperada y un poco decepcionante ánimo que su querido amigo acababa de expresar. Sin embargo, ella apreció el sincero sentimiento que estaba implícito en ese acto de amabilidad, consciente de que simplemente era la forma en que él era.

"Gracias, Ash". Lo despidió con una última sonrisa y subió al auto.

"Ash es tan denso", susurró Bonnie doblando sus brazos y elevándolos a la altura de sus hombros en un gesto de exasperación.

Aria intentó contener su risa ante la linda pero poco romántica actitud del chico. Entonces se acercó a ellos para desearles un buen viaje y decidió jugarle una broma que quizá no sería capaz de entender, pero esperaba causarle una reacción.

"La traeré sana y salva. Y tú, chico", dijo mirando directamente a Ash. "No te preocupes, quizá un día esas bolas por fin van a bajar". Terminó con un guiño.

"¡Ja! ¡Eso es imposible, Aria! ¡Soy tan buen entrenador y mis pokébolas firmemente unidas a mi que es casi imposible que caigan tal como dijiste!" Respondió con la inocencia de un niño pequeño.

"… ¿Eh?" La sonrisa de Aria desapareció, sorprendida de las palabras que acababa de oír.

"No, Ash. Ella quiso decir…" Dijo Clemont intentando aclarar la situación.

"No es necesaria tu ayuda, Clemont. Pero solo si no me expliqué correctamente, la probabilidad de que mis pokébolas cayeran es infinitesimal. Y sólo en el raro caso en que eso suceda, las tomaré con todas mis fuerzas hasta que mi mano duela y la forma de las pokébolas quede marcada por siempre en las palmas de mis manos"

"¿De qué está hablando Ash, Clemont?" Preguntó Bonnie, pero su hermano no le prestó atención ya que trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Ash con algo que incluso él comprendía. Pero él no escuchaba y continúo avergonzándose así mismo.

"¡Además, tengo amigos como Clemont que me ayudarán a sostenerlas!" Colocó su brazo alrededor del cuello de su amigo en un gesto de camaradería, pero el chico rubio solo se quedó estático, cubriendo con la palma de su mano todo el rostro. "¡Si, incluso si estuvieran llenas de mugre o mojadas después de un intenso combate, él alegremente usaría sus manos para limpiarlas y colocarlas en su lugar! Y quizá Bonnie…"

"¡OH, NO! ¡ALEJA MI HERMANA DE TU TORPEZA!" Gritó Clemont a todo volumen, alcanzando el punto máximo de su desesperación y enojo.

Aria sacudió su cabeza lentamente, incrédula ante el completo desconocimiento del chico. El mismo sentimiento era compartido por todos los presentes, incluyendo a Pikachu que intentaba esconder su vergüenza usando sus largas orejas.

"Bueno… si… supongo". Dijo finalmente después de un momento de silencio. "Gracias, ahora tengo la mejor forma de romper el hielo en mi próxima reunión. Sigue adelante con… lo que sea que estés haciendo, ¿ok?"

Aria se subió al auto, el cual partió a la dirección opuesta hacia ciudad Fluxus, dejando atrás al resto del grupo.

"No entendí. ¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó Bonnie.

"Te lo dire cuando seas mayor", respondió Clemont. "Pero créeme. Una vez que te enteres, esto será tan hilarante como esto fue lamentable de ver"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Ash, intrigado y con una expresión torpe y de desconcierto, dibujada por todo su rostro.

"Pika..."

Los hermanos siguieron el camino, intentando no hacer contacto visual con él. Ash los siguió aún intentando descubrir que era tan gracioso.

El sol del mediodía brillaba para todos aquellos que perseguían sus sueños en el vasto mundo Pokémon. En el caso de una joven reina que había separado de sus amigos, esto marcó el último día antes de la pesadilla sin fin.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**


	9. Capítulo 5

La versión en inglés ya se puso buena. ¡A traducir se ha dicho!

Y disfruten este episodio. Será el último completamente "tierno" de toda esta historia.

 **CAPÍTULO 5. El sueño de una chica a punto de ser aplastado.**

El irritante sonido de escobas rascando la superficie del elegante balcón después de un importante evento era algo que siempre molestaba al jefe de mantenimiento que estaba a cargo de limpiar el desastre que esos "adornados tipos pretenciosos" – como él los llamaba – habían dejado. Era más que un simple disgusto por la clase pudiente a los que tenía que servir, un odio que había crecido con cada año de su tedioso trabajo.

Sin embargo, el hombre calvo y con sobrepeso cuya grasienta cerilla hacía parecer que raramente tomaba una ducha, su labor tenía al menos un precio de consolación que hacía su trabajo no tan despreciable como él lo consideraba. Bien podría haber sido un hombre de pobre higiene y malos modales quien no parecía importarle lo que otros pensaran de su poco placentera personalidad, pero si había algo que el valoraba más que cualquier otra cosa, y le ayudaba a olvidar su odioso trabajo al menos por un momento, era la buena comida.

Desde que era un niño, la única cosa en la que podía pensar era pasar el resto de su vida saboreando los más deliciosos y costosos platillos que el mundo podía ofrecer. Al no poseer tampoco cualidades intelectuales que le aseguraran un futuro que le permitiera saciar su gula, el hombre encontró el trabajo perfecto como encargado de limpieza en el estadio de ciudad Glorio.

"Estos tipos sí que saben comer, ¿no crees?" Dijo mientras tomaba la vajilla plateada y sirviéndose algunas de las exquisiteces que habían sido dejadas ahí sin siquiera haberlas tocado. "¿Seguro que no quieres una pieza, amigo?" Preguntó dirigiéndose a uno de sus empleados, un joven y alto de cabello rubia que seguía aseando el balcón sin prestar atención a su jefe.

"Como quieras" dijo el hombre calvo mientras saboreaba la comida de su plato. Un gesto placentero borró su gruñona expresión de antes con cada mordida que daba al platillo. "¡Santo Arceus, esto es jodidamente asombroso!" Y arrasó con el resto de su comida sin dudarlo. Después de terminar, golpeó su pecho con el puño izquierdo, dejando salir un sonoro eructo junto a una sonrisa de satisfacción esbozada en su redonda cabeza.

"Mira todo este desperdicio" Señaló la mesa que aún estaba llena de comida que alguien había dejado sin siquiera probarlo. "¿Qué clase de ricachones elegantes habrían dejado tanto?"

"Sólo era una mujer ya entrada en años", dijo el joven finalmente y atrapando el interés de su jefe.

"¿La serviste?"

"Si, y trató de coquetearme".

"¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!" El hombre gordo río fuertemente, histérico de las palabras de su compañero. "Esas ancianas elegantes siempre tratando de conquistar jóvenes atractivos como si su posición y dinero las pudiera hacer menos repulsivas a la vista". Rió una vez más.

"Lo que me pregunto es por qué pediría toda esta comida si nunca sería capaz de terminársela", dijo el joven mientras frotaba su barbilla.

"¿A quién le importa? Más para mí". El hombre se sirvió una vez más y tomó una copa de la mesa que llenó con una botella de vino casi completa. "Al menos esta mujer dejó algo, a contrario del otro bastardo"

Ese último enunciado captó la atención del joven quien dejó de hacer su deber y fue directamente en donde estaba su jefe. "¿Cuál otro bastardo?" Preguntó.

"Si, en el balcón oeste", dijo el hombre sorbiendo su copa. "Un riquillo delgaducho y soltero devoró al menor dos veces este banquete. ¿Puedes creerlo?"

El joven se quedó de pie sin mover un solo músculo como si analizara la situación detenidamente. El encargado lo miró desconcertado con la actitud de su joven empleado.

"¿Todo bien, amigo?"

"¿Notaste algo más?", preguntó.

"Bueno, un montón de mujeres candentes estuvieron con él por… uh… quince minutos antes de que el espectáculo comenzara", dijo. "Pero dudo que esas chicas siquiera hayan tocado la comida. A menos que fueran bulímicas o algo así". El encargado volteó su mirada, buscando más vino en las mesas adyacentes. "¿Por qué el interés de…?"

Miró a su izquierda y luego a su derecha buscando al joven que hacía apenas unos segundos seguía hablando con él y después desapareció como una sombra sin que él lo notara. El hombre se quedó ahí por unos segundos, aun tratando de comprender lo que acababa de suceder y un poco perplejo de la situación. Sin encontrar una respuesta y decidiendo ignorarla, el encargado de mantenimiento regresó a su usual glotonería.

. . . .

"Bienvenida, Serena al "Palacio de la doncella".

Los ojos de Serena fueron cegados con el deslumbrante brillo que emanaba del candelabro gigante que colgaba del techo del salón principal. Una vez que recuperó la vista, dejó escapar una bocanada de aire al ver el espléndido lugar que no se parecía a nada de lo que ella había visto antes. Incluso el elegante diseño del estadio de ciudad Glorio palidecía en comparación con el lujoso hogar de Palermo.

Aria la invitó a caminar y explorar el interior del palacio mientras Serena se sentía incluso más cautivada cuando vio su reflejo en los claros mosaicos de mármol del piso. Luego observó las paredes adornadas con una vasta colección de diferentes pinturas que hacían juego con la decoración de semejante obra maestra de arquitectura.

"Te gusta, ¿no es así?"

"¿Gustarme?" exclamó Serena. "¡Creo que es el edificio más hermoso que he visto!" Elevó sus brazos y giró sobre su propio eje como si tratara de sentir el aura que los artistas habían impregnado en sus obras como si fuera una tibia manta.

"Cuatro cocinas, treinta habitaciones cada una con su propia tina, dos galerías de arte y un jardín del que no creerías que sería posible mantener", aseveró Aria.

"¿Palermo vive aquí sola?" Preguntó Serena con mirada fisgona e incrédula de que semejante lugar solo fuera ocupado por unos cuantos individuos.

"Por supuesto que no, querida". Interrumpió una mujer que descendía de las escaleras en el centro del salón. "De hecho, esto no es completamente mío sino un acuerdo entre varios propietarios".

"Y a partir de ahora, puedes usarlo cuando tú quieras", dijo Aria.

"¿E-en verdad?" Sopló nuevamente con sus ojos llorosos llenos de emoción e incredulidad ante ese ofrecimiento.

"Puedo ver que en verdad estás emocionada". Palermo guiñó y le dirigió una sonrisa. "¿Por qué no permites que tus Pokémon compartan este momento contigo? Lo merecen después de todo".

Serena asintió y liberó a sus compañeros que inmediatamente se unieron a su momento llenos de dicha, danzando alrededor de ella y admirando el trabajo artístico exhibido ahí.

"Bueno, me alegra que estés disfrutando de tu estancia en este lugar, querida", Palermo interrumpió, "pero hay algunos asuntos que deben atenderse para la celebración de esta noche". Se dirigió a Aria para darle las instrucciones finales. "¿Podrías por favor llevarla a la habitación de la Reina?"

Aria asintió, tomando la mano de Serena y dirigiéndose rápidamente por las escaleras hacia dicho lugar con los Pokémon de Serena siguiéndola de cerca. Después de correr por los pasillos, ambas se detuvieron a la enorme y dorada puerta cuyo símbolo de una corona grabada en ella daba la bienvenida a los visitantes.

"¿Estás lista?" Preguntóle Aria, preparada para darle la sorpresa.

"¿Para qué?"

Aria abrió la puerta. El primer objeto que Serena pudo ver y la dejó estupefacta, fue la barandilla dorada que separaba la cama del resto de la habitación. Por encima de la cama, un dosel también de color dorado y adornado con la figura de un ave legendaria que Serena no pudo reconocer, vigilaba la habitación de cualquier intruso que osase profanar el sueño de la reina. Exquisitas cortinas de seda con intrincados detalles bordados colgaban de dicho dosel, un patrón que podía ser encontrado en el resto de la habitación.

"¿E-esto es…?" Pero no pudo terminar su oración.

"La habitación de la Reina es una reliquia de tiempos más antiguos, Serena", comenzó Aria. "La realeza en verdad vivió aquí en el cuarto más hermoso de todo el palacio".

Serena entró a la habitación, admirando el resto del mobiliario y los atractivos que este orgullosamente exhibía. Se cruzó con un tocador de caoba con adornos dorados y un largo espejo que reflejaba las pinturas de la habitación. Estas representaban héroes nacionales e importantes batallas que ayudaron a construir la región de Kalos en la maravillosa tierra que era ahora.

"¿Voy a dormir aquí?" Preguntó Serena, abrumada con el lujo excesivo del que no estaba acostumbrada. Aria mostró simpatía ante su inocencia e intentó reconfortarla.

"Me hice esa misma pregunta la primera vez que vine aquí", dijo, "pero al menos no tienes que asearte en frente de todo un regimiento de doncellas como antes solían hacerlo".

Serena estalló en carcajadas, aliviada de la falta de seriedad que seriedad que ella creía sería mandatorio a partir de ese momento. De pronto, un sirviente masculino y entrado en años que sostenía una charola plateada pidió permiso para entrar a la habitación y entregar algunos bocadillos y alimento Pokémon que fueron bienvenidos por todos ellos.

Aria la llevó a la antecámara que conectaba con la habitación y funcionaba como un espacio de recreo para recibir visitas. Afortunadamente se encontraba disponible una pequeña mesa donde ambas podrían disfrutar sus alimentos.

"Palermo debió haberlos enviado", dijo Aria disfrutando del bocadillo. "Olvidé preguntarte si tenías hambre cuando llegamos".

"No hay problema", contestó Serena. "Mi apetito desapareció en el momento en que entré al palacio de todas maneras".

"Esto será suficiente para aguantar hasta esta noche". Aria hizo una pausa para reflexionar. "Será gloriosa".

Tomó su taza de té y observó la ventana de su izquierda, admirando el paisaje que el día les había obsequiado. Serena compartió su entusiasmo, sonriéndole y siguiendo con la conversación.

"Ahora que lo mencionas", dijo, "¿Hay algún procedimiento especial para este tipo de eventos? Quiero decir, la única gala en la que he estado fue aquel baile en la fiesta de Monsieur Pierre".

"Oh, no debes preocuparte por eso", dijo Aria. "Es básicamente lo mismo. Con la excepción de que eras la principal atracción y los invitados estarán atentos al más mínimo error que cometas".

Serena se paralizó con miedo y aterrada de las palabras de su amiga. "¿E-eso e-es ci-cierto?" Preguntó, apenas pudiendo controlar su voz.

Aria soltó una gran carcajada, disfrutando de la broma que le había jugado, señalando con su dedo a la mirada aterrada de Serena.

"¡Serena!" Gritó sin ser capaz de controlar su risa. "¡Eres un blanco tan fácil de mis bromas al igual que ese chico que tanto te gusta!"

"¡¿Q-Q-QUÉ?!" Exclamó Serena con un intenso rubor en su rostro ante la revelación de su más íntimo secreto.

"¡Oh, vamos!", dijo Aria después de domar sus impulsos. "Es bastante obvio. Cualquiera podría darse cuenta después de ver tu rostro"

Serena cruzó sus manos y las colocó en su pecho como si tratara de aplacar el incontrolable latido de su corazón. Por primera vez, ella no tenía excusa para salir o evitar el tema. Sin embargo, ahora sentía que el lazo que ahora compartía con Aria se volvía cada vez más fuerte como si comenzara a verla como una hermana mayor, guardiana de sus más íntimos secretos.

"Aria… Yo…"

"No". Aria la silenció inmediatamente colocando su dedo índice en la boca de su amiga. "Compártelo cuando en verdad sientas que debes hacerlo". Aria le sonrió por última vez antes de que el sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta interrumpiese el momento.

"Discúlpame, estaba esperando por esto". Aria se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la entrada donde recibió una caja des mismo sirviente de hace rato. Le agradeció sinceramente y colocó la caja en la cama. Llamó a Serena, quien estaba entusiasmada de saber lo que era.

"¿Qué es lo que…? Oh, cielos". La voz de Serena calló por un momento mientras colocaba las manos sobre su boca en un sentimiento encontrado de sorpresa e incredulidad ante el vestido de diseñador más hermosos que había visto en su vida. "E-Eso es…" Pero nuevamente, Serena se quedó sin palabras.

El vestido rosa pálido tenía un diseño similar a aquel que ella había usado en el baile hacía un tiempo, pero este poseía detalles más intrincados y un trabajo de costura de tal precisión que sólo podría tratarse de la obra de expertos artesanos.

"Una obra maestra solo puede ser usado por la nueva reina de Kalos en su noche de debut".

Serena tomó el vestido delicadamente, aún incrédula con el regalo que acababa de recibir. En general, ese día había sido como un sueño hecho realidad, una recompensa más allá de sus sueños más salvajes e irreales para ella y sus compañeros por el arduo trabajo y obstáculos que habían enfrentado en su viaje. Serena dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría, recibiendo un fraternal abrazo de su amiga y sus confiables Pokémon.

En lo profundo del palacio donde la inocencia de una doncella pura brillaba como un faro de luz divina, un aquelarre de corrupción y depravación crecía impacientemente por ella como una bestia a punto de devorar a su deliciosa víctima.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**


	10. Serena se vuelve perversa

El capítulo que todos estaban esperando y que les pondrá los pelos de punta.

 **CAPÍTULO 6. Serena se vuelve perversa ***

El inconfundible sonido del choque de copas de cristal, la divina esencia de perfumes costosos mezclados en la atmósfera del lugar y la pasarela de vestimentas de diseñador no eran sino simples notas en la sinfonía nocturna que conmemoraba un único y especial evento que la orden estaba impaciente de atestiguar y participar.

Los murmullos y chismorreos que se difundían por todos los asistentes acerca de la nueva reina era la única forma que encontraban para aliviar el ansioso momento de conocer a la encarnación de sus deseos. Entre los miembros de la orden, estos eran aquellos quienes apenas podían controlar sus sentidos, pero eran obligados a hacerlo. Tal era la orden de su líder, y el miedo al castigo por transgredir su ley era más fuerte que sus instintos.

Había otros, más moderados y calmados quienes tenían una particular pasión por las cosas bellas. Ellos decidían admirar la exquisita obra maestra en donde la celebración se llevaba a cabo hasta que la invitada de honor finalmente estuviera lista para hacer su entrada triunfal. Cierto hombre alto y atractivo que vestía un sombrero de copa mientras sostenía su bastón con Klefkii en el ápice, pertenecía a este tipo. El contemplaba los detalles en las pinturas que bien pudieron habérsele escapado la primera vez que las admiró.

Entonces, la inconfundible voz de su líder trajo consigo el glorioso anuncio que los invitados reunidos ahí esperaban con ansia. Una mujer de cabellera gris engalanada en un oscuro vestido púrpura que hacía juego con sus ojos se detuvo en la cima de las escaleras, lista para decir su discurso.

"Damas y caballeros", comenzó la mujer. "Es un placer para mí presentarles un nuevo amanecer para el futuro de nuestra orden. Ella quien se ha ganado su lugar como la Reina de Kalos más joven de la historia… Serena".

Algunas miradas curiosas y entrometidas trataban lo mejor que podían para avistar al menos una pequeña imagen del momento en el que una jovencita ataviada en un vestido rosa pálido hizo acto de presencia, acompañada de otra figura femenina que ellos reconocían perfectamente bien. Aquella quien solía usar la corona y que ahora adornaba la cabellera color miel de su amiga.

Los asistentes quedaron atónitos con la belleza e inocencia que Serena irradiaba con su presencia. Junto a Aria, esa visión encantadora era un espectáculo que los invitados nunca podrían haber esperado en sus más salvajes sueños. Toda la congregación la recibió con un gran aplauso y reverencia mientras ambas chicas bajaban las escaleras hasta llegar al salón principal.

"Gracias", dijo Serena mientras inclinaba su cabeza con gratitud. "Es simplemente encantador verlos a ustedes reunidos por mí. Haré lo mejor que pueda para honrar este gesto". Terminó con una ancha sonrisa que cautivó sus corazones.

La hipnótica y sincera sonrisa que la reina mostró encendió las llamas de la emoción y la pasión de los invitados, e inmediatamente se acercaron a ella para darle una bienvenida más personal junto con amables palabras que ella aceptaba gustosamente. Una vez que terminaron, Aria la tomó de la mano para conducirla hacia un hombre que Serena conocía muy bien, pues fue el anunciador de cada espectáculo Pokémon en el que ella había participado.

"Mi joven reina", dijo inclinando su cabeza en una pequeña reverencia. "Me da gusto el ver que mi obsequio le haya quedado perfectamente".

Serena sonrió y abrió su boca con sorpresa. "¡Es por eso que Aria no quiso decirme quien me había dado este vestido tan encantador!"

Monsieur Pierre rio entre dientes. "Quería darte la sorpresa yo mismo. Desde ese día en el baile supe el tipo de vestido que realzaría su belleza".

"¡Muchas gracias, Monsieur Pierre!"

"No, el placer es todo mío. Por favor, siga disfrutando de tu fiesta", dijo, retirándose con una última sonrisa.

"Ven, hay más personas que tienes que conocer", dijo Aria, conduciéndola nuevamente al otro lado del salón donde una mujer delgada de cabello oscuro se encontraba de pie junto a un chico más joven que compartía muchos de sus rasgos como su negra cabellera. Debido a estas características, Serena sospechó que él tenía la misma edad que Aria.

"Serena, déjame presentarte a un confiable miembro de nuestro círculo y amiga de la infancia de Palermo. Madam Adelie De Valois y su hijo, Philip".

Serena quedó absorta al presenciar la belleza seductora de la mujer de cabello negro. También quedó un poco intrigada por el hecho de que esta persona supuestamente era amiga de la infancia de Palermo cuando ambas no parecían compartir la misma edad.

"Debo confesar que al principio creí que solo habías desechado tu corona por nada", dijo la mujer con una voz suave y sensual que logró intimidar a Serena, "pero al atestiguar a esta encantadora y hermosa chica, ahora me es claro por qué fuiste vencida, querida".

Aria rio como si supiera que esperar de la arrogante actitud de esa mujer.

"Por favor, disculpen a mi madre. Sus modales suelen ser un imperfecto para la reputación de nuestra familia", interrumpió el joven quien ahora fijaba su mirada en la joven reina. "Pero tiene razón. Tu belleza no conoce igual". Inclinó su cabeza en acto de respeto y educadamente extendió su mano para tomar la de Serena, tocando sus nudillos con los labios y provocando que se ruborizara intensamente.

"Y tu eres tan encantador como siempre, Philip", dijo Aria entretenida de la excesiva cortesía que era poco familiar para una inexperta como Serena. "Y aún no sabes los límites de los afectos de una jovencita".

"Oh, mis disculpas", se excusó Philip, "Debí haber sabido que ya había entregado su corazón a alguien especial".

El rostro rojizo de Serena se encontraba ya hirviendo con las provocaciones de ambos adolescentes, y se preguntó a si misma cuantas más personas descubrirían su más íntimo secreto. Quizá siendo menor obvia en todo momento en que alguien abordara el tema podría ayudar.

Mientras Serena quedaba perdida en sus pensamientos y el resto de los ahí reunidos disfrutaban de un momento de diversión con la reacción de la reina, alguien más llegó de la nada para unirse a la conversación.

"El corazón de una persona es un lugar secreto y sagrado", dijo un hombre rubio vestido de blanco, mirando fijamente a Serena mientras sostenía una charola de plata, "no lo abras a cualquiera que se atreva a transgredirlo".

Madam Adelie, quien había quedado en silencia, finalmente dejó escapar las suaves pero directas palabras de su seductora boca. "Era una broma, Siebud. Pero ya que eres tú del que estamos hablando, ¿también nos darás un sermón acerca de la alta cocina y el arte?"

"¿Sermón?", respondió el hombre indignado. "Querida, las palabras pueden ser fácilmente aplastadas con argumentos. Pero mostrarlas, por otro lado…" Siebud bajó la charola que cargaba, ofreciéndola a Serena quien estaba asombrada no sólo por la repentina aparición del hombre excéntrico sino por como la comida estaba elegantemente presentada. "… no pueden ser ignoradas".

"¡Vaya, chef!" Rio Aria y procedió a presentar al extraño hombre a su amiga. "Serena, él es uno de nuestros más queridos e importantes amigos. Miembro de la Élite Cuatro y reconocido chef, Siebud".

"Estaría honrado si pudiera probar este platillo que he preparado especialmente para ti, mi reina".

Serena sonrió y aceptó la comida. Con un simple bocado del sándwich gourmet, sus ojos resplandecieron con gusto como si una fiesta fuera celebrada en su boca.

"¡Oh, cielos!" ¡Esto es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida!"

"Y sólo es la entrada", aseguró Siebud con una sonrisa. "Personalmente estoy preparando todo el banquete que disfrutaremos esta noche. Y eso me hace recordar que tengo asuntos en la cocina. Por favor, disfrute del resto de la fiesta".

Siebud colocó su mano izquierda en el pecho e hizo una reverencia por última vez antes de irse.

"También tenemos que ver a otras personas. Si no0s disculpan".

Madam Adelie y su hijo dejaron a las chicas solas no sin antes de que Philip guiñara a la joven reina. Serena estaba encantada con todas las nuevas personas que acababa de conocer junto con sus personalidades únicas.

"Son muchos Buenos amigos", susurró Serena, recordando a aquellos que no estaban con ella en ese día pero que aún ocupaban un lugar importante en su mente.

"Si… es una lástima que no pudieras conocerlo", dijo Aria con melancolía en sus palabras.

"¿Quién?"

"¿Uh? ¿Lo dije en voz alta?" Aria ri y decidió contarle acerca de la persona que extrañaba profundamente ese día. "Lord Reginald. Nuestro más cercano amigo y una de las personas más extraordinarias que pudieras conocer".

"¿Qué le sucedió?" Preguntó Serena interesada en esta persona a la que Aria parecía tenerle gran afecto.

"Él…", pero Aria recordó que no podía revelar el misterio que rodeaba a su amado amigo. Ni siquiera a Serena. "no estuvo disponible. No hoy, ni siquiera para nosotros".

Las palabras no parecieron convencer a Serena, pero comprendió que bien podía ser algo que no era de su incumbencia, por lo que decidió dejar de preguntar.

"Por favor, olvídalo. Es casi hora del acto principal y no quiero que te preocupes por mí".

Y tan pronto como las palabras abandonaron su boca, la poderosa voz de una mujer demandó la atención de cada miembro del salón.

"¡Amigos míos! ¡Ya es hora!" Anunció Palermo levantando sus brazos formando una "v" mientras encantaba el escenario con su alegre tono. "El momento para honrar a nuestra joven reina ha llegado finalmente. ¡La Escalera al Cielo ya está lista!"

La congregación asintió y se dirigieron a la gran entrada del lado derecho del salón principal. Una habitación que permanecía cerrada excepto cuando sus rituales y ceremonias eran celebradas. Y, obviamente, la entrada estaba estrictamente prohibida a todo aquel que no fuera parte de la orden.

Aria insistió en caminar detrás de Serena, convenciéndola de ser más independiente y aprender a conducir a su gente de ahora en adelante. Aria esperó por un momento y la siguió de cerca hasta que decidió entrar a la habitación. Entonces, la felicidad que había experimentado hasta ahora fue destruida completamente cuando escuchó esa temible palabra en su cabeza.

 _Brisement._

La palabra hizo eco en la mente de Aria como una fantasmagórica portadora de perdición. Su cuerpo se paralizó y sus manos temblaron con miedo.

"Pe-pero ¿cómo? ¿P-por qué?" Preguntó en su mente.

 _Fue decidido._

"¿C-cómo pudiste? ¡Es demasiado pronto!"

 _La acompañarás en todo momento. Es mi última palabra._

"¡Espera! ¡Yo no…!" La voz se detuvo, interrumpiéndola y dejándola con la más difícil y dolorosa decisión de su vida.

. . . .

Un sentimiento encontrado de miedo e intriga logró borrar la sonrisa de Serena después de pasar todo el día en una obra maestra de arquitectura y arte, rodeada y disfrutando algunas de las excentricidades de la gente pudiente quienes le habían dado la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos.

El salón oval, construido con un bizarro e intimidante estilo e iluminado con una luz rosada y púrpura era tan diferente a la arquitectura clásica y estilizada del resto del palacio que Serena se hizo cuestionar si este lugar fue diseñado y construido por un arquitecto completamente diferente. Exploró el lugar con su mirada, siguiendo los tres pilares que sostenían y rodeaban la torre de en medio del salón como Sevipers trabajando juntos para estrangular a su víctima.

Mientras era conducida a la torre, ella pudo echar un vistazo al trono dorado que compartía el mismo diseño extravagante de la habitación. Y entonces, mientras trataba de encontrar algo que pudiera recordarle el estilo del palacio, las pinturas que adornaban las paredes y las esculturas del salón llamaron su atención, ya que cada una de ellas representaban jóvenes y bellas chicas sonriendo felizmente e irradiando una alegría e inocencia que solo las excepcionales habilidades de un gran artista podrían lograr.

"Ellas fueron chicas que han sido acogidas por nuestra orden", susurró Aria al darse cuenta de la curiosidad de su amiga.

"¿Tú y Palermo están aquí también?" Serena preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta alguna como si Aria pretendiese no haber escuchado.

Una vez que llegaron a la pequeña cámara debajo de la torre, Aria gentilmente la invitó a sentarse en el trono dorado. Serena tomó su lugar, aún desconcertada con el extraño lugar de la celebración. Intentó preguntar nuevamente, pero Aria colocó el dedo índice en su boca, solicitando silencio para lo que estaba a punto de comenzar.

El sentimiento incómodo de la joven reina llegó a un nivel más extraño cuando vio que la congregación se colocaba extrañas máscaras que parecían Pokémon con miradas más siniestras y líneas rojas dibujadas en patrones por toda la máscara. Ella se preguntó que podría significar esto, pero su curiosidad tendría que esperar a ser resuelta hasta que este absurdo por fin terminara.

"Amigos míos", comenzó Palermo colocándose en frente de Serena mientras pronunciaba su discurso y una vez que cada miembro hubiera tomado su lugar en la sala oval. "La iniciación de una reina es un momento glorioso y delicioso que todos compartimos y honramos… Un momento de tradición que ha sido llevado a cabo por siglos desde que nuestros ancestros echaran raíces en esta hermosa tierra".

Palermo se detuvo y miró a la chica sentada en el trono dorado. "Y ahora, Serena. Es tu turno para tomar tu lugar como gobernante de esta orden".

El silencio que dominaba todo el lugar fue interrumpido abruptamente por una dulce y vigorizante melodía que venía de lo alto de la torre. La música alivió la mente de Serena y le hizo olvidar la sensación incómoda que se incrementaba con cada segundo al estar en tan extraña habitación.

Un sirviente enmascarado que sostenía una charola y un cáliz dorado en ella, se acercó al trono. Aria sostuvo el cáliz con ambas manos y se inclinó, estirando sus brazos y ofreciendo la copa a la joven reina.

"Serena…", comenzó Aria con un tono firme y serio, ¿"Defenderás la orden de cualquier amenaza que pudiera dañarla o incluso destruirla?"

"Lo prometo", respondió Serena. Horas antes, Aria le había mencionado que parte de la ceremonia consistía en hacer un juramento como lo hacían en la realeza de Kalos en tiempos medievales.

"¿Aceptarás convertirte en el recipiente de los deseos y urgencias de tu gente?"

"Yo…" Serena dudó, sorprendida con la extraña frase que no podía comprender completamente. Las palabras no pudieron abandonar su boca y se vio obligada a asentir".

"Que la orden tenga piedad por aquellos condenados si llegaras a romper tu juramento".

La última oración le hizo sentir un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y casi quebró su estabilidad. Para calmarse, siguió diciéndose que esas aterradoras palabras y seriedad eran solo parte de una vieja tradición y que no debía tomarlas en serio. Pero la extraña atmósfera le dificultó apoyar esa idea.

Aria, aun ofreciendo el cáliz le susurró, intentando recuperar su atención. Incluso cuando su mente estaba llena de dudas y miedo, Serena decidió no avergonzar a su amiga en frente de todos y aceptó el gesto, esperando que las cosas mejoraran tan pronto como este terminara. Entonces bebió del amargo, pero aún delicioso líquido.

Serena esperaba oír un gran aplauso de la congregación después de hacer su juramento. En su lugar, la misteriosa cacofonía se elevó nuevamente y sintió un espasmo abrupto que sacudió todo su cuerpo con una sensación que nunca antes había sentido. Una mezcla de horror y… ¿placer? Se incrementaba con cada segundo, dificultándole controlar sus sentidos y agradeciendo por encontrarse en el asiento. De otra forma, habría provocado una embarazosa escena.

"¡Amigos míos!" Gritó Palermo. "¡Nuestra reina ha aceptado la ofrenda y ahora podemos volvernos uno con ella!"

La congregación se distribuyó por toda la habitación oval y un baile se llevó a cabo. La luz rosada de la habitación se apagaba mientras las notas ascendían en una extraña y vigorizante melodía desde la cima de torre. Entonces, el ritmo cambió y la experiencia más aterradora de la vida de Serena comenzó.

Las imágenes comenzaron a borrarse y colores chillones reemplazaron la iluminación del salón. Su orientación comenzó a descender tan violentamente que ella tuvo que aferrarse del trono por miedo a caerse y nunca más poder ponerse de pie. La combinación de extrañas sensaciones lentamente la hicieron cuestionarse si hubo algo raro con el vino que apenas si había probado. Ese fue su último pensamiento sapiente antes de que las cosas se pusieran en verdad extrañas.

Alguien tomó su brazo y la obligó a abandonar el trono. Ella intentó echar un vistazo a la persona que se atrevía a despojarla del único apoyo que la mantenía en el suelo, creyendo que era obra de Aria, pero la imagen era tan borrosa que no pudo reconocer algo. El extraño la condujo al lugar del baile, aprovechando de su debilidad y voluntad endeble, pero no intentó hacer otra cosa.

Entonces, mientras sus fuerzas la abandonaban y la música cambiaba lentamente, un grito comenzó a hacer eco en su mente. El macabro sollozo reemplazó la música, ayudándola a recuperar un poco de su fuerza como si la voz misteriosa intentara hacer contacto con ella. Serena puso atención al grito y, después de unos segundos, chilló algo tan claro y terrible que le hizo helar la sangre.

 _¡HULLE!_

La imagen borrosa se detuvo como si la distorsión que causara se tratase de solo una cortina que escondía el macabro espectáculo que ahora Serena podía atestiguar. Los pilares se movían como serpientes reptando en la torre mientras una extraña escritura centellaba de color púrpura, siguiendo el ritmo de la misteriosa canción.

La congregación seguía ahí, bailando y moviéndose como si una fuerza salvaje los poseyera y obligase a bailar hasta su muerte. Serena trató de encontrar a Aria desesperadamente, pero en su lugar se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de moverse. Volteó su mirada para encarar al extraño que la había hecho dejar el trono e intentó preguntarle, pero ningún sonido logró salir de su boca.

"Es una pesadilla" Se dijo a sí misma. "¡Despierta, despierta!". Intentó llorar, pero la macabra experiencia le negó derramar sus lágrimas como si esa fuerza intentara tomar control de cada emoción que ella tenía y la reemplazara con algo más siniestro.

Serena se dio por vencida. En esos momentos de agonía, ella vio su fin a esa corta edad y un sentimiento de remordimiento llenó su corazón. Todos esos lugares, comida, nuevas personas y experiencias que no podría disfrutar nunca más, aquellas personas preciadas y cercanas a ella que tampoco vería más. Confesar sus sentimientos a ese chico…

Pero el horror le daría una última mirada antes de tomar control de su mente.

Serena miró las pinturas y esculturas por última vez, preguntándose si esas chicas habían compartido el mismo destino que ella. Las escenas confirmaron sus miedos cuando las pinturas, antes mostrando chicas bonitas en su plenitud, ahora exhibían el profanamiento y las blasfemias cometidas a ellas quienes tuvieron la desdicha de ser acogidas por la orden. Serena pudo escuchar los gritos y lamentos de las esculturas y deseó unirse a ellas, pero la oscura fuerza le impidió expulsar el más mínimo sonido mientras la envolvía con un sofocante abrazo final.

 _Él protege_

La oscuridad que la rodeaba fue expulsada violentamente cuando un faro de luz resplandeció desde su cuerpo inconsciente, devolviéndole su espíritu y un poco de su fuerza.

La canción se detuvo y el extraño soltó a Serena, quien logró liberarse de él y caminar unos cuantos pasos antes de colapsar.

Los gritos seguían ahí, pero, así como la canción eran silenciados lentamente. Aún los podía escuchar hasta que el sueño finalmente la envolvió en una tibia manta de serenidad.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 ***NOT!**


	11. La Orden de la Doncella

Uno de los objetivos que tuve cuando comencé esta historia era el de practicar mis habilidades de escritura en inglés y ya después traducía los capítulos al español. Esta vez he decidido cambiar el orden para un pequeño experimento. Si resulta ser que de esta forma los capítulos pueden ser publicados más rápidamente, se convertirá en algo permanente.

 **CAPÍTULO 7. La Orden de la Doncella.**

Con una furia y decepción que nublaban su mente y lo hacía cometer errores de novato, Clint intentó encender la consola de comunicación más de una vez antes de que el programa por fin pudiera correr y le permitiese comunicarse con sus contactos.

Cuando por fin lo logró y las palabras de _En línea_ aparecieron en la pantalla, decidió no perder tiempo y soltó lo primero que se le vino a su frustrada mente.

"¡Soy el imbécil más grande de todo el jodido planeta!"

"Es un gusto saludarte también a ti, Clint", dijo la voz de una joven mujer desde la consola.

"¿Quieres explicarte mejor?", preguntó una voz masculina. "Y omite lo que ya sabemos, cómo tu estupidez".

Clint dio un respiro profundo con el que pretendía desahogar la ira que le impedía pensar claramente. Un intento inútil, pensó, pues el error que había cometido bien podría haberle costado años de búsqueda, junto con la pista más importante que había descubierto en todo ese tiempo.

"Este sujeto…" comenzó, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no hacerlo quedar como un fracaso. "…era un don nadie. Toda su fortuna está casi acabada".

"¿Ondas cerebrales?"

"Normales. No estaba bajo la influencia del parásito".

"¿Entonces la información que te dio ese intendente fue falsa?" Preguntó la voz masculina de nuevo.

"¿Qué hay del acto de glotonería que cometió nuestro supuesto culpable?" Preguntó después la joven mujer, más consternada que con curiosidad por saber lo que había sucedido.

"Oh, eso la mejor parte. Les encantará", respondió Clint sarcásticamente. "De acuerdo a nuestro ahora descartado sospechoso, dos sujetos de peinado extravagante y un Meowth parlante devoraron su banquete mientras él estaba atado".

"Quisiera decir que he escuchado peores… pero esta es sin lugar a dudas la peor de todas". Dijo la mujer contagiada por los desánimos de su amigo.

"Y yo quisiera decir que vestir como andrógino en ese evento fue la peor parte…", suspiró Clint nuevamente. "Tres años a la basura por seguir una corazonada… Es lo único que necesitas para fastidiar el trabajo de toda una vida".

"Vamos, Clint", dijo la voz de su amigo, tratando de darle un poco de ánimo. "¿Qué hay de esa mujer que conociste en el evento?".

"¿Meryl Streep?"

"Muy gracioso, Clint. El reporte de Bebe dice que es productora y ex reina de Kalos. Se ajusta al perfil"

"Si, por más desagradable que me parezca volver a tener contacto con ella", Clint respondió. "Sin embargo…"

"Detestas dejar las cosas inconclusas". Interrumpió la mujer.

"Tú me conoces, Ellie". Clint buscó el maletín donde guardaba su equipo para depositar el dispositivo EGG portátil. "Dudo que esos sujetos sean relevantes para la búsqueda, pero si no encuentro algo, al menos podemos hacerle un favor al planeta deshaciéndonos de ellos de una vez por todas".

"Espera, ¿acaso los conocemos?" Preguntó el hombre con sorpresa.

"Lo hemos dejado pasar por mucho tiempo, Surge", contestó Clint. "Escuchamos reportes de su globo todo el tiempo"

"Entiendo…", interrumpió Ellie. "El último reporte de acuerdo a Bebe los ubica en dirección a ciudad Fractal". Afirmó.

"No me costará mucho encontrarlos. La sutileza e infiltración son una broma para ellos". Clint sacó un instrumento extraño para la época. Un recordatorio de eras más violentas en las que los seres humanos decidían conflictos no con Pokémon, sino con armas de pólvora que podían acabar con cualquiera si eran operados adecuadamente. "Y después de que los encuentre, desearán haber buscado una manera menos absurda como medio de transporte".

. . . .

Los nudillos de una delicada mano femenina tocaron la puerta de roble que permitía el acceso a la oficina privada de Palermo. Un lugar incluso más restringido a los visitantes que la Escalera al Cielo, un sitio donde la líder de la orden llevaba a cabo sus actividades administrativas bajo el más estricto silencio y paz que exigía la agenda de una mujer ocupada.

"Pasa". Dijo la voz de una mujer madura desde el interior de la habitación.

Aria giró la dorada perilla de la puerta, e inmediatamente sintió la atmósfera de ira y decepción que irradiaba su maestra.

"¿Escribiendo cartas de disculpa o sólo querías distraerte?" Preguntó la chica pelirroja sin chistar.

"No es el mejor momento para provocarme, mi niña", respondió Palermo con una voz seria y una falsa sonrisa que ocultaba un profundo enojo.

"Te advertí que no estaba lista", dijo. "No me extraña que todo haya salido mal".

"Mal…", repitió Palermo aumentando el volumen de su voz. "Si el vino hubiese sido robado, eso habría estado mal. Si un terremoto hubiese sacudido la torre y aplastarnos a todos, habría sido una tragedia…"

"Aquí vamos…", interrumpió Aria, exasperada de la actitud de su maestra. Ella le hizo una seña para callarla y prosiguió con su discurso.

"Si un Slaking hubiera aparecido de la nada y me hubiese noqueado con sus puños mientras bailaba una conga encima de mi ensangrentada cabeza, habría sido hilarante. Pero lo que sucedió…", Palermo hizo una pausa para tomar una bocanada de aire, "… fue un maldito desastre".

La mujer terminó y arrojó su pluma con furia en el escritorio. Aria, acostumbrada de ver a su maestra siempre en control de sus emociones, le sorprendía presenciar el espectáculo de frustración que poseía a Palermo.

"Ella está bien, por cierto. Gracias por preguntar". Respondió Aria, reprendiéndola e ignorando el estado de ánimo de la mujer.

"¿Sigue dormida?" Preguntó, fingiendo interés en la condición de aquella chica que, según ella, había arruinado la velada y puesto en peligro el futuro de su orden.

"No ha salido de su habitación. Y no la culpo".

Palermo, cansada del reproche y la actitud de su alumna, abandonó su asiento para encararla con frías palabras. "Esa simpatía tuya por ella comienza a fastidiarme".

"Y tu actitud inquisidora contra ella me es desagradable"

"¡ARIA! ¡¿QUÉ NO COMPRENDES?!" Gritó Palermo dejándose llevar por la ira que la consumía desde la noche anterior. "¡NUNCA ANTES EN LA HISTORIA HABÍA SUCEDIDO ESTO! ¡AHORA TENGO A DOCENAS DE MIEMBROS EXIGIENDO UNA EXPLICACIÓN, Y ALGUNOS DE ELLOS COMIENZAN A DUDAR DE MI CAPACIDAD DE LIDERAZGO! ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE SIGLOS DE TRADICIÓN DESAPAREZCAN POR UNA NIÑA A LA QUE TUVE LA DESGRACIA DE DARLE LA CORONA!"

El silencio dominó nuevamente la habitación. Aria quedó absorta al escuchar la confesión de su maestra, sobre todo la última parte. Con voz temblorosa, decidió interrogar a la mujer colérica.

"¿Darle la corona? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Por favor, mi niña. La gente de esos espectáculos es estúpida, pero tienen sus límites". Respondió Palermo quien se dirigió a la pequeña mesa al lado de su escritorio donde reposaba una botella de cristal con licor que en algunas ocasiones le ayudaba a concentrarse. "Arreglé los resultados de su exhibición de modo que empatara contigo y fueran obligadas a combatir".

"…Y así convencerías a los miembros de aceptarla", dijo Aria con repugnancia y un nudo en la garganta al saber que ahora era cómplice de su mentira, "para ofrecérselos como si fuera un pedazo de carne".

"Su batalla fue real. Por si te lo preguntabas". Palermo llenó su vaso y bebió hasta el fondo. "Siempre he procurado obsequiar a la orden los objetos más bellos que pueda encontrar…". Palermo recargó sus brazos en el respaldo de su silla, exhausta de las palabras que habían pronunciado sus labios. "Y esta niña ni siquiera llegó el clímax de la canción antes de desmayarse".

Aria abrió sus ojos llorosos y repitió en su mente la última oración de Palermo, intrigada de la explicación tan simple que usó su maestra para describir el extraño resplandor blanco que fue expulsado del cuerpo de Serena justo antes de desmayarse.

"¿Desmayarse? ¿Eso es todo?"

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó Palermo, quien dirigió su mirada a su protegida.

"¿Acaso no lo viste?"

"¿Ver qué? Explícate, niña"

Aria no supo que contestar. Al parecer, solo ella fue testigo de la luz que alejó las tinieblas en la ceremonia de iniciación. Tal secreto habría sido comunicado a su maestra inmediatamente hasta hace poco, pero las noticias de su traición y manipulación de un espectáculo al que Aria le tenía un gran respeto, la motivaron a guardar sus palabras hasta que fueran de utilidad en otro momento. Después de todo, si Palermo parecía deshonrar los principios de la orden cuando le conviniera, no habría razón para ella de no hacer lo mismo.

"La desesperación de una chica aterrada de morir". Dijo Aria al fin sin lograr despertar el más mínimo sentimiento de compasión por parte de su maestra hacia Serena, quien yacía en su cuarto perturbada por la macabra experiencia de anoche.

"Afortunadamente, aún podemos sacar provecho de ella", dijo, ignorando las palabras de Aria y con una voz más tranquila después de desahogarse. Se dirigió a su escritorio para sacar una carpeta que luego entregó a su protegida. "O más bien, a los que la acompañan".

Aria abrió la carpeta y dio un rápido vistazo antes de quedar en shock al comprender el siguiente movimiento de su maestra para proseguir con la misteriosa agenda de la orden.

"¿Por qué él?" Preguntó agitada.

"Frecuentes encuentros con criaturas legendarias, un vigor que parece inquebrantable incluso en momentos de perdición y una pasión que enciende como solo unos cuantos pueden soportar". Terminó Palermo, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la expresión de su alumna. "Era cuestión de tiempo para postrar nuestra mirada hacia él".

"¿En dónde está Madam de Valois?" Preguntó Aria, temiendo la respuesta de Palermo ante su curiosidad para descubrir el paradero de aquella a quien, bien se sabía dentro de la orden, era la portadora del parásito del placer. Domador de voluntades y destructor de mentes.

Palermo le dirigió una sonrisa siniestra y llena de satisfacción antes de enfocarse nuevamente a sus asuntos pendientes. "Estaba tan ansiosa de obsequiarle nuestro don al chico que ahora es imposible detenerla".

Aria quedó inmóvil por unos segundos para luego dar la vuelta y retirarse del lugar. Un conflicto se llevaba a cabo en su mente donde la lealtad de su amiga y la orden a la que ahora dedicaba su vida, se enfrentaban sin cuartel. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro para aclarar sus ideas y decidió dirigirse a la habitación de Serena donde esperaba encontrar la respuesta acerca de lo que debía hacer.

Recordó al chico con su fiel compañero amarillo en la foto que contenía la carpeta, y un sentimiento de lástima recorrió su cuerpo. "Lo siento chico, ya es demasiado tarde para ti", se dijo así misma y retomó su camino hacia la habitación de la Reina.

. . . .

La elegante alcoba digna de un miembro de la realeza poco podía hacer para devolverle la alegría y seguridad de su única ocupante quien, en un intento de sentir la calidez y el confort de un lecho familiar, permitió compartir su cama con las únicas criaturas con las que podía contar en todo el palacio en ese momento de melancolía.

Sylveon trató de reanimarla acariciando su rostro con sus largas antenas, pero lo único que logró fue una débil sonrisa que se apagaba como una pequeña llama en medio de una ventisca. Braixen, por su parte, permanecía abrazada a ella mientras Pancham fingía dormir a los pies de su entrenadora. Tanto en los momentos de gloria como en los de tristeza y desaliento, los tres Pokémon eran los únicos leales guardianes de la reina listos para defenderla ante cualquier peligro.

"Serena, ¿estás despierta?" Preguntó una voz familiar detrás de la puerta.

"… Pasa", respondió Serena sin sentir el menor alivio al escuchar la voz de la que consideraba su mejor amiga en todo el palacio.

Aria entró a la habitación cargando una bandeja con el desayuno mientras sonreía de forma tan cotidiana y radiante que, en lugar de consolarla, provocó que su tristeza la hiciera sentir aún más aislada del resto del mundo.

"Estamos un poco deprimidos, ¿no es así?" Preguntó con un tono más empático al ver la actitud de la joven reina. "No te preocupes, linda. No fue tu culpa".

"¿Culpa?" Preguntó Serena intrigada. "¿Por qué?"

"Tú sabes…" respondió Aria tratando de explicarse de la manera más amable posible. "Al desmayarte a la mitad de la ceremonia".

La frágil psique de Serena sufrió otra fractura al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Acaso todo fue una ilusión provocada por su mente precoz? Deseó creer eso con todas sus fuerzas, pero no fueron suficientes para ocultar la terrible experiencia ala que había sido sometida por aquellos a los que consideraba amigos.

"Aria…", dijo Serena seriamente. Con la poca serenidad que le quedaba, decidió darle una oportunidad para ser honesta con ella. "¿Qué sucedió en verdad?"

La sonrisa que esbozaba la chica pelirroja se esfumó, adoptando la seriedad de la situación. Ella suspiró como si la tensión la venciera y decidió contarle.

"¿Has escuchado de la 'Orden de la Doncella'?" Preguntó. Serena negó lentamente con su cabeza y Aria procedió a contarle la historia. "En cierta región que había estado bajo décadas de conflicto, una nueva era paz motivó a nobles, vasallos y artistas a conmemorar una nueva era dorada con el símbolo más puro y radiante que pudieran crear. Los reyes convocaron una competencia entre los más talentosos artistas, músicos y poetas que pudieran dar vida a aquel ideal que robaba el sueño de todos aquellos que se proponían a buscarlo en sus obras..."

La suave voz de su compañero hizo que la mente de Serena gozara de una tranquilidad como no había sentido desde la noche anterior. Su imaginación la llevó a una época más simple y pintoresca, retratando cada detalle con su experiencia previa mientras Aria continuaba con su relato.

"… Pero incluso con los materiales más exclusivos y preciosos de toda la región, ningún artista parecía estar satisfecho con su trabajo. La búsqueda de ese fantasma provocó que muchos se sumieran en la desdicha e incluso la muerte al no poder crear un símbolo que representara la belleza, esperanza, pureza, bondad y justicia que pretendían erigir como piedra angular para una nueva era…"

"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó impaciente no por el desenlace de la historia sino por el significado de todo esto con el horror que había experimentado.

"… Cierto día, la bella hija de un monarca de un pequeño condado enfermó de gravedad. Ni siquiera los más renombrados médicos de la época pudieron encontrar una cura o explicación a tal extraña enfermedad. El monarca, quien amaba a su hija con el más puro fervor y aceptando su destino, decidió despedirse de ella no con lágrimas sino con la más grande celebración de arte que se haya llevado a cabo en su pequeño reino, conmemorando la alegría e inocencia de su pequeña que alguna vez lo llenó de dicha…".

Los tres Pokémon ahí reunidos se acercaron para escuchar mejor la historia de Aria que al menos había logrado sacar a Serena de su letargo.

"… Conmovidos por el acto de amor del monarca, varios artistas viajaron hasta su reino para mostrar sus respetos y poder alegrar un poco los últimos momentos de la doncella. Al principio solo eran unos pocos, pero tan pronto se corrió la voz, decenas más llegaron para unirse a la sinfonía de ternura que incluso se podía escuchar en reinos cercanos. Pintores, músicos, poetas, escultores... todos ellos ahora trabajaban juntos para crear una sola obra que englobara el esfuerzo y los valores que hacía años se habían comprometido a plasmar para conmemorar su nueva era de oro, pero que ahora servían a un propósito más puro y sincero."

Aria concluyó su relato con una sonrisa que a Serena le costó trabajo responder, aún escéptica de lo que pretendía explicar con su relato.

"Así nació la 'Orden de la Doncella'. Alrededor del mundo ciertos círculos pequeños de artistas e intelectuales rinden tributo a esa historia y a lo que representa".

"Dudo que eso se aplique a la tuya, Aria", interrumpió Serena con una mirada desafiante. Aria no mostró haber sido ofendida, y en su lugar se mostró aún más empática hacia la perturbada chica que aún buscaba respuestas.

"Nuestra Orden es una variante que ha adoptado diferentes costumbres a través de los años. Y Serena…". Hizo una pausa. "Siento tanto que esa experiencia haya sido tan desagradable para ti, pero nunca pretendimos hacerte daño".

Serena intentó ser comprensiva ante las disculpas de su amiga, pero el hecho de que aún pareciese reacia a contar lo que en verdad sucedió, sólo le parecía confirmar cada vez más que Aria no era digna de confianza. Por última vez, decidió darle la oportunidad de ser sincera con ella.

"Ayer en la ceremonia…", comenzó, tragando saliva para tomar fuerzas de lo que iba a preguntar. "¿Sólo me desmayé?"

Aria hizo una pausa, pero no demostró ningún gesto que representara duda o nerviosismo. Con su suave vos, repitió lo que ya antes le había dicho. "En verdad siento que te hayas asustado. Si tan solo te lo hubiera podido explicar antes de la ceremonia, pero nuestras tradiciones lo prohíben".

Serena logró sentir simpatía, pero no sinceridad. Llegando a la conclusión de que ya no estaba segura en ese lugar, le dirigió unas últimas palabras. "Yo… creo que ya es hora de regresar con mis amigos".

"Por supuesto, así fue el trato". Respondió Aria sin alterarse. "El auto está esperando abajo. Solo termina de desayunar y arreglar tus cosas, ¿de acuerdo?". Dijo, esbozando otra sonrisa que Serena ya no podía responderle.

Aria se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación, pero antes de salir le dirigió una última petición.

"Estaré en ciudad Fractal en unos días. ¿Podríamos vernos para hablar un poco más?" Serena tardó un momento para responderle, pero al final, el asentir con su cabeza fue lo único que se le ocurrió para aceptar la invitación. Quizá, pensó ella, eso le ayudaría para aclarar su mente y descubrir la verdad detrás de todo esto.

Al salir, Aria reposó sobre uno de los elegantes muros del palacio. Exhausta y casi a punto de llorar por su casi impecable actuación al tratar de esconder la verdad a la chica que más sentía aprecio en este mundo.

 _Tal como te lo enseñé._

"Cierra la boca", contestó en su cabeza. "No hay honor en esto".

 _Regresará a nosotros. De eso ya me encargaré._

"Si Madam de Valois se atreve a tocarla…"

 _Con cualquier medio posible._

Aria se dejó caer por la frustración que sentía. Después de años de ser una devota miembro de la orden, las primeras semillas de la traición fueron sembradas en su mente.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	12. Con todo nuestro amor para ti

CAPÍTULO 8. Con todo nuestro amor para ti.

James abría sus ojos lentamente, aún cegado y confundido por un extraño evento que no podía recordar. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado hacia otro, tratando de reconstruir la serie de eventos que lo había llevado a esa situación. Exhausto, intentó frotar su frente para aclarar sus ideas, pero al tratar de levantar su brazo, se dio cuenta que una soga le impedía moverse.

"¡Jesse! ¡Meowth! ¿Dónde están?" Gritó espantado de la extraña situación en la que se encontraba.

"¡A tus espaldas, soquete!" Respondió furiosa una voz femenina.

"Ya era hora de que despertaras" Dijo su fiel compañero.

James trató de separarse de sus compañeros, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que los tres se encontraban atados con la misma soga. Nuevamente dio un vistazo a su entorno con la esperanza de encontrar alguna herramienta que los sacara de ese predicamento. Pero al prestar atención al crepúsculo de la tarde, un rápido pensamiento cruzó por su mente. ¿Qué no el cielo debería estar arriba? Se preguntó, antes de que su perspectiva reubicara al mundo tal cual debía ser. No solo habían sido atados, sino que los habían colgado a un árbol como si fueran trozos de carne.

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estamos todos así?" Preguntó James nuevamente.

"Solo recuerdo que alguien derribó nuestro globo" Respondió Jesse. "¡Cuando sepa quien hizo esto, yo…!"

"No están en ninguna posición para hacer amenazas, linda", interrumpió una extraña voz masculina.

El equipo Rocket dirigió su mirada al dueño de esa voz quien, debido a la posición en la que estaban, parecía más alto y amenazador de lo que era. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una especie de sofisticado visor color negro, pero por lo que pudieron distinguir, se trataba de un joven de poco más de veinte años con atuendo militar y casual al mismo tiempo. Su cabeza rapada y barba ligeramente crecida le daban un aire más maduro, y su piel color olivo indicaba que no era de la región.

"¿Quién eres y cómo te atreves a…?"

La protesta de Meowth fue interrumpida por un amenazante y primigenio rugido que provenía de sus espaldas. La fuerza era tal que incluso los sacudía como una débil hoja contra una ventisca. Los tres miembros trataron de descubrir a aquel Pokémon que producía ese rugido tan aterrador, pero debido a su difícil posición y a que la criatura se encontraba oculta detrás de los árboles, solo pudieron distinguir unas enormes fauces que emitían relámpagos amarillos.

"Vaya, ese tipo tenía razón", dijo su captor, prestando atención a aquel bizarro Pokémon con la capacidad del habla. Se acercó a ellos, examinándolos detenidamente como si tratara de encontrar algo que pudo haber pasado por alto en la primera inspección. "He visto esos uniformes antes", dijo finalmente. "Bastardos escurridizos y maestros del engaño. En las veces en los que me he cruzado con ellos, solo he podido cazar a los más inexpertos".

El equipo Rocket no perdía la vista de su captor, desconcertados ante sus palabras y el destino que les aguardaba con alguien que parecía no aceptar estupideces de alguien.

"Pero de ustedes… No sé qué pensar". El joven se agachó, recargándose sobre su pierna derecha y encendiendo un holovisor que había sacado de su bolsillo. Luego se acercó a sus presas para mostrarles la imagen de cierto chico de gorra roja con un Pikachu descansando en su hombro. "Ahora bien…", dijo. "Seguir su rastro fue tan fácil como encontrar la puerta en un cuarto vacío, y curiosamente cada movimiento que han hecho en Kalos es idéntico al de este chico y su grupo".

"¿Eres policía? ¿A ti que te importa lo que hagamos?" Preguntó Jesse con mirada desafiante, pero su osadía no duró mucho cuando ese espantoso rugido los volvió a sacudir violentamente.

"¡Es su Pikachu! ¡Estamos en una misión para capturarlo y estar a un paso de nuestro dominio total del mundo!" Chilló James aterrado.

"¡James, eres un idiota!" Le reprendió Meowth.

"Espera…", interrumpió aquel joven. "¿Es en serio?" Preguntó con incredulidad. "De acuerdo, es su objetivo principal. Pero seguro han realizado otros actos criminales mientras tanto, ¿no es así?"

El trío se quedó estupefacto ante la pregunta de su captor que revelaba su incompetencia. James trató de balbucear algo para usarlo como excusa de su hasta ahora fallido plan, pero fue interrumpido por el joven y su sentido común.

"Ok, ok. Suponiendo que ese Pikachu es muy especial y poderoso", comenzó. "Y en todo ese tiempo que han invertido para capturarlo, ¿acaso no se les ocurrió que para ese entonces ya habrían entrenado cualquier otro Pokémon hasta su máximo potencial? ¿Uno que los llevara a la gloria del crimen organizado?"

El equipo Rocket guardó silencio, vencidos por la práctica estrategia que nunca antes se les había ocurrido. Ese acto fue suficiente para que su captor colocara la palma de la mano en su frente, indignado de la estupidez de aquellos quienes habían frustrado su búsqueda de años.

Después de un gran suspiro, su captor hizo otra pregunta "¿Cuánto tiempo llevan haciendo esto?"

Ninguno de ellos quiso responder a la pregunta, pero James, asustado de aquella temible criatura, dijo siete simples palabras que los salvaron de un posible destino fatal.

"No sé ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde 1997?"

Un corto silencio reinó en aquel bosque. El joven hizo una débil mueca que se transformó en una sonrisa y luego en una risa sonora que ya no podía contener. Su captor, ahora estallando en carcajadas se vio obligado a rodear su estómago con el brazo derecho para contener el aire.

"¡En serio que la fastidié esta vez!", exclamó por fin, aún dominado por la risa. "¡Woo!"

El trío hizo una mueca de risa fingida para desahogar la tensión mientras su captor seguía retorciéndose con una risa incontrolable.

"¡Una última pregunta!" dijo después de tomar otra bocanada de aire. "El idiota a quien ataron en ciudad Glorio. ¿Qué querían con él?"

Jesse, un poco más tranquila, decidió responder a la interrogante, con la esperanza de que una vez terminado, ese sujeto los dejaría ir. "Solo tomamos la comida que él jamás habría podido acabarse".

El hombre risueño colocó las manos en su cintura y alzó su mirada al cielo con la sonrisa que aún estaba dibujada en su rostro. Las palabras de la chica pelirroja confirmaban lo que había descubierto con aquel sujeto que resultó no tener ninguna relación con aquel grupo de individuos a los que había estado buscando desde hace años. Normalmente un error así habría hecho estragos a su moral, pero ese momento de risoteo lo había ayudado a superarlo inmediatamente.

"¿Saben? Por más que quiera, no puedo enojarme con ustedes", dijo al fin en control de sus emociones. "Es decir, de un modo u otro todos somos fracasados en algún momento".

El joven sacó una pokébola de su cinturón y ordenó el regreso de aquel gigante escondido entre los árboles. El trío suspiró con alivio al darse cuenta de que no iban a terminar como su alimento.

"Una último advertencia", dijo. Y sacó un instrumento que les hizo helar la sangre. Un objeto que ellos sólo habían visto en la colección privada de su jefe. "Voy a observar a ese chico y su grupo por un tiempo…". Apuntó el arma a sus presas, haciéndolos tragar saliva por el miedo que sentían al ser amenazados con algo tan poco usual. "Y mientras tanto no quiero a ninguno de ustedes merodeando por ahí. ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!" El trío asintió rápidamente una y otra vez, sobrecogidos por un destino cruel.

"Vayan a capturar algún Pokémon o roben un banco, no sé". El joven bajó el arma y retrocedió para guardarla en su maletín. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando algo lo obligó a dirigir unas últimas palabras. "Por cierto…", dijo señalando a Jesse. "Tu presentación merecía más".

"¿E-En serio?" Preguntó con sorpresa por el hecho de que este sujeto, que hasta hace unos minutos los amenazaba, hubiera presenciado y apreciado su presentación.

"Es lo que pienso. Lástima que es el público y no jueces calificados los que deciden". Concluyó, adentrándose en el bosque hasta desaparecer.

"Que agradable sujeto", dijo Jesse esbozando una sonrisa.

"¿Estás bromeando? ¡Ese maldito nos dejó aquí!" Gritó Meowth furioso.

James y Meowth forcejearon las riendas en un intento desesperado de escapar mientras los últimos rayos del sol despedían el final de otro día.

. . . .

El helado viento de ciudad Fractal soplaba de forma escalofriante durante la álgida noche que invitaba a los habitantes a buscar refugio en sus tibios hogares junto a sus seres queridos. Una adorable y efectiva forma de mantenerse calientes ante el a veces difícil clima de su ciudad. No obstante, en medio de ese escenario hostil, un joven entrenador de piel morena conocía otras formas de combatir el frío extremo y practicar al mismo tiempo para su próximo combate de gimnasio. Aquel con cuya victoria aseguraría su lugar en la liga de Kalos.

"¡No te detengas Greninja!" Exclamó Ash con ánimos para alentar a su compañero. Greninja ejecutaba saltos sorprendentes entre los blancos árboles, exponiendo su delgado cuerpo a las condiciones que seguramente encontraría su futura batalla con el líder de gimnasio.

Muchos habrían considerado que entrenar bajo esas condiciones era agotador y peligroso tanto para el entrenador como para su compañero. Pero la obstinada voluntad del chico y la determinación de Greninja podían incluso superar esas dificultades. Ignorando las recomendaciones de sus amigos que descansaban en los dormitorios del centro Pokémon, Ash argumentaba no estar listo aún para el que sería el más difícil reto que haya enfrentado en la región hasta ahora.

"¡Ahora usa shurikens de agua!" Ordenó nuevamente.

Greninja juntó sus brazos para crear filosas estrellas de agua que arrojó hacia unas estalagmitas de hielo que se habían formado en el techo del centro Pokémon. Las bajas temperaturas y la velocidad con las que había ejecutado el ataque habían solidificado que las puntas de sus shurikens, haciéndolas más fuertes, pero sacrificando velocidad y puntería al mismo tiempo. Aun cuando la trayectoria del ataque fue frustrada por los contratiempos incontrolables del clima, las filosas estrellas dieron en el blanco, levantando una nube blanca de nieve.

"¡Muy bien Greninja!" Congratuló Ash a su compañero. Pero los ánimos de ambos fueron borrados cuando un helado susurro del viento que los obligó a rodear sus torsos con ambos brazos, les hizo recordar que sus cuerpos tenían límites y era hora de descansar antes de correr el riesgo de pescar un resfriado.

"Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy", dijo el chico. "Hemos tenido una racha de derrotas en los últimos días, pero estoy seguro que lograremos la victoria mañana". Greninja asintió con la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron al lugar donde se hospedaban.

 _Eso fue admirable, querido._

Ambos voltearon, tratando de encontrar a la dueña de aquella suave y seductora voz que destacaba entre el escalofriante chillido de la ventisca sin éxito.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Preguntó Ash. Greninja se colocó en posición defensiva ante un posible encuentro.

 _Obtener la medalla contra Wulfric no será fácil. ¿Me permites ayudarte a practicar un poco más?_

Ash intentó declinar la invitación argumentando que las condiciones no eran adecuadas para permanecer afuera, pero algo en la voz de esa extraña parecía hechizarlo con un encantamiento que lograba despertar una sensación que jamás había sentido antes, rindiéndose a la petición de aquella mujer. "Si… está bien". Respondió sin protestar.

 _Que así sea_.

El viento helado que soplaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para obligar a cualquiera a buscar refugio, de pronto se transformó en un violento torbellino que aisló el campo de entrenamiento del resto del mundo. Una sensación de deja vu pasó por la mente de Ash y que lo hizo recordar aquel difícil combate en el que su amiga había ganado la corona.

De pronto, la silueta de una criatura robusta emergía lentamente de aquella cortina de nieve. La oscuridad de la noche junto con la débil iluminación del campo de batalla hizo que a Ash le fuera difícil reconocer a aquel Pokémon, pero por su aspecto dedujo que bien podría tratarse de un tipo pelea.

 _Adelante. Te concedo el primer movimiento._

Ash se encontraba aun perplejo ante la extraña situación, pero esa voz lo motivaba a iniciar el combate. "¡Greninja, usa corte!"

La criatura anfibia corrió rápidamente para encarar a su contrincante con dos filosos sables blancos que emergieron de sus manos e impactaron directamente contra aquella figura aun escondida en esa cortina blanca.

"¡Excelente!" Exclamó Ash con emoción, pero su euforia duró poco al ver que aquella criatura seguía de pie sin haber sufrido el más mínimo daño.

 _Mi turno. Ya puedes salir, querido._

La criatura abandonó el velo blanco que lo ocultaba y caminó lentamente hacia el centro del campo de batalla. Ash prestó atención a los rasgos que poco a poco lograban identificar al Pokémon de su contrincante. La forma de su cuerpo, su manera de andar, una larga nariz roja y poderosos brazos con los que sujetaba un pilar de concreto en cada mano. El Pokémon ogro Conkeldurr era su oponente, y no parecía estar dispuesto a ser derrotado.

"¡Greninja, usa corte de nuevo!" Ordenó Ash.

Greninja esgrimió sus sables blancos nuevamente y con su técnica impecable logró asestar dos nuevos golpes en el torso de su rival, obligándolo a retroceder unos centímetros. Esta vez Ash esperó un momento antes de celebrar, pues había comprendido que Conkeldurr poseía una resistencia increíble y no sería derribado tan fácilmente.

Sus temores fueron confirmados cuando aquel Pokémon avanzó hacia su posición mientras lanzaba un rugido ahogado en señal de ira. Greninja, enfurecido por el ineficaz resultado de sus técnicas dio un poderoso salto que lo elevó más allá de la altura de los pinos más grandes de la ciudad. Una vez que llegó al límite de su acto de bravura, sus extremidades brillaron con una luz azul y dibujaron una "X" mientras caía rápidamente para impactar a su rival con un ataque que resultaría súper efectivo si llegase a dar en el blanco.

"¡Usa haz aéreo!" Ordenó Ash segundos antes de que el ataque de Greninja encontrara a su víctima, pero lo que sucedió lo dejó tan perplejo y horrorizado como la primera vez que vio a ese Pokémon.

Justo cuando Greninja creía haber asestado el golpe final, Conkeldurr esquivó el ataque con una velocidad sobrenatural que obligó a liberar toda esa energía directamente contra el suelo. La nieve que se había acumulado fue expulsada como una nube de humo cuando Greninja realizó una rápida maniobra que lo salvó de no ser noqueado por su propio ataque, pero que lo había obligado a usar gran parte de su energía.

"¡Greninja! ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Ash, ignorando a aquel Pokémon que ahora tenía el camino libre para desquitarse con aquel quien lo había provocado.

 _El dolor es hermoso._

Greninja aun trataba de recuperar el aliento cuando de pronto, Conkeldurr tomó uno de sus grandes pilares y lo usó para asestar un poderoso golpe en la espalda de su contrincante. Era tal la fuerza utilizada en ese movimiento que lo arrojó hasta el otro lado del campo de batalla como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, dejándolo fuera de combate y en un estado que podría ser fatal.

Ash, mortificado por la condición de su compañero, no dudo en abandonar su posición para ir al encuentro de Greninja. Pero en su camino, aquel Conkeldurr se interpuso en su camino con una actitud desafiante que desató la ira del muchacho.

"¡Fuera de mi cami…!" Ash no pudo terminar sus exigencias cuando el aspecto de ese Pokémon que ahora le era más fácil reconocer por la distancia en la que se encontraba, le provocó un grito ahogado que hizo enfriar su garganta.

El cuerpo de Conkeldurr se encontraba completamente lastimado y lleno de cicatrices. Algunas de ellas aún abiertas, pero la mayoría parecían tener mucho más tiempo. Ash fijó su mirada en las manos de ese Pokémon y se sobrecogió al ver que aquellos pilares no estaban hechos de concreto, sino eran mazas de hierro fundido adornadas con filosos pinchos que perforaban su piel y provocaban un constante goteo de sangre que teñía la nieve de un color carmesí. Creyendo que el aspecto de ese Pokémon no podía ser más horripilante, Ash alzó su mirada y descubrió que sus globos oculares habían sido removidos, siendo reemplazados por párpados unidos con una costura mal realizada. El misterio del silencio de Conkeldurr había sido resuelto cuando Ash se dio cuenta que el proceso quirúrgico había sido repetido para sellar la boca del desdichado Pokémon.

En todos sus años como entrenador, Ash jamás había visto ni sentido tanta lástima por un Pokémon. Intentó entablar una conversación, pero Conkeldurr lo obligó a retroceder con un rugido ahogado.

De pronto, una nueva sensación se apoderó de él de forma violenta y lo paralizó de miedo. Al principio sintió que un Arbok u otra especie parecida comenzara a rodear su cuerpo con un abrazo asfixiante, pero cuya fuerza disminuía tan pronto como un calor humano tomaba control de su cuerpo. Espasmos cada vez más frecuentes parecían estimular partes de su cerebro cuya edad para manifestarse era acelerada para darle la bienvenida a aquel parásito que desde este momento lo guiaría hacia un nuevo mundo de sensaciones y placeres desconocidos.

 _Este es nuestro regalo para ti. Recíbelo con amor._

La húmeda y tibia sensación de una lengua bífida que comenzó con una caricia de lujuria en su mejilla desató el más intenso sentimiento de placer y dolor en su joven cuerpo. Intentó pedir ayuda, pero el resto de sus sentidos se encontraban atrofiados por la mezcla de conmociones que saturaban su mente hasta que, finalmente, lo dejaron en paz cuando el parásito había encontrado su nicho.

El cuerpo inconsciente del muchacho colapsó en medio del helado campo de batalla donde no solo había perdido un combate entre Pokémon, sino la batalla por el control de sus emociones.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	13. Pubertad, esa perra desalmad

Demonios. No tenía la intención de hacer otro episodio tan dulce (y encima el capítulo más largo hasta ahora), pero las condiciones se prestan para varias cosas y darles el mayor impacto posible. El próximo de nuevo es bien dartz, se los prometo.

CAPÍTULO 9. Pubertad, esa perra desalmada.

Un irritante zumbido que hacía eco en su cabeza fue lo primero que pudo escuchar después de una agotadora sesión nocturna de entrenamiento. Con su aun débil percepción de la realidad, Ash trató de abandonar aquella cama de la que no recordaba haber llegado ahí, pero recuperar el control de todos los músculos de su cuerpo resultó ser una tarea imposible de realizar en su condición. Decidió llevarlo con calma, comenzando por restablecer las conexiones que le permitían hacer uso de sus ojos. Poco a poco los párpados se abrían para permitir el paso una luz cegadora típica de una habitación de reposo.

Las imágenes eran aun borrosas, pero su mente pudo identificar a dos personas de cabello rubio charlando a los pies de su cama. La más chica sostenía en sus brazos a su fiel compañero amarillo mientras el otro frotaba su barbilla como si analizara la situación. El zumbido disminuía cada segundo hasta que por fin le permitió escuchar la plática que los hermanos estaban llevando a cabo.

"¿Estás seguro, Clemont?" Preguntó una inquieta voz infantil a su hermano mayor.

"El aviso fue oficial para todos los líderes de gimnasio", respondió Clemont. "Aún no nos han explicado la razón, pero no podremos cumplir con nuestras obligaciones hasta nuevo aviso".

"Pobre Ash. Si tan sólo hubiera enfrentado al líder ayer". Dijo Bonnie con lástima. Pikachu esbozó una mirada de tristeza

"Él nunca habría querido hacerlo hasta que estuviéramos todos para apoyarlo". Suspiró Clemont. "Ahora no sé cómo se lo vamos a decir".

"¿Decirme qué?" Preguntó por fin Ash, aún aturdido, pero habiendo recuperado la habilidad del habla. La súbita recuperación de su amigo no fue lo único que tomó por sorpresa a ambos hermanos. Algo en la voz de aquel chico parecía muy diferente a la que estaban acostumbrados.

"¡A-Ash! ¡Por fin despiertas!" Exclamó Clemont con sorpresa.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Bonnie, e inmediatamente Pikachu dio un gran salto con alegría hacia su entrenador. "¿Qué sucedió anoche?"

"¿Qué hora es?" Preguntó, ignorando ambas preguntas.

"Casi las tres de la tarde. Vaya que nos diste un susto".

Ash acariciaba a su compañero mientras frotaba su frente, tratando de que los recuerdos regresaran a su cabeza. "Estaba entrenando con Greninja, y después… ¿En dónde está?" Preguntó el chico, preocupado por el destino de su compañero.

"Lo llevamos al centro Pokémon después de que te encontráramos afuera en medio de la ventisca", contestó Clemont. "No fue algo grave. Iremos por él en cuanto te recuperes".

"No es necesario, ya estoy perfecto". Ash brincó de la cama vigorosamente, feliz de haber recuperado el control de su cuerpo. Pero tan pronto como abandonó su lugar de descanso, las primeras diferencias de un repentino cambio le fueron más que evidentes e inquietantes para su corta edad.

"Clemont…", dijo con voz entrecortada. "¿Te encogiste un poco?"

Su rubio camarada no fue el único en sorprenderse los nuevos cambios de Ash. Anteriormente, ambos solían tener la misma altura, pero ahora el chico de piel morena era aproximadamente diez centímetros más alto que Clemont. Pikachu también quedó con la boca abierta ante este cambio tan significativo que solo había tomado un día.

"¿Pe-pe-pero qué sucedió?" Tartamudeó Ash. Pero el siguiente cambio le fue perceptible tan pronto como terminó su pregunta y colocado sus dos manos en su garganta.

Su voz infantil había sido reemplazada con un tono más grave pero que se alternaba entre sonidos agudos en cuestión de segundos. Aquella voz que parecía un graznido que parecía provenir de un Ducklett, había provocado una risita entre dientes de su pequeña compañera, pero Ash no parecía verle la gracia y dejó salir su frustración y miedo con otra pregunta.

"¡¿Qué rayos está pasando conmigo?!"

Clemont lo miró fijamente, levantando su ceja derecha en señal de escepticismo. "¿Qué tu papá nunca te habló de esto?"

"¡No tengo idea de dónde está!" Contestó furioso y colocando sus manos en los brazos de su amigo. "¡¿Qué es esto?!" Bonnie y Pikachu no pudieron contener sus risas más tiempo y estallaron en carcajadas por el gracioso sonido provocado por la tráquea de Ash.

"Amigo, es la pubertad", contestó Clemont, acomodando sus gafas con su dedo índice. "Y es una perra desalmada".

Ash soltó a se quedó estupefacto ante esa noticia. A pesar de sus escasos conocimientos obtenidos antes de salir de viaje y de lo que muchos creían, él estaba consciente de los cambios por los que todos los varones pasaban en cierta edad. Lo extraño y gracioso era que nunca se le había ocurrido que ese momento le llegaría de forma tan repentina. Y sobre todo desde aquella noche de la que no podía recordar del todo bien.

"Wow…", dijo después de un momento de silencio. En ese instante, ciento de recuerdos de sus aventuras vinieron a su mente. Algunas de ellas de situaciones que en ese momento no podía comprender, pero que ahora eran tan claras y vergonzosas que lo hicieron ruborizarse de vergüenza. Después siguió una pasarela de aquellas acompañantes que compartieron todos esos momentos se le vinieron a la mente como un electrochoque de regodeo al pensar en los atributos que hacían especial a cada una de ellas, sobre todo en el aspecto físico y su vestimenta que ahora le llamaba tanto la atención. Y ni hablar de las sexys líderes de gimnasio, campeonas y tantas entrenadoras que había conocido en su viaje. En cierto modo, ahora comprendía un poco a su viejo amigo Brock. "Rayos, ¿por qué no llegaste antes?", se dijo así mismo.

"Ash… respondiendo a tu pregunta de cuando despertaste…", interrumpió Clemont después de segundos de silencio en el que su amigo parecía estar perdido en el limbo. Sería difícil decirle, sobre todo en estos momentos, pero había decidido contarle antes de que su decepción "… La liga de Kalos y todas las batallas de gimnasios se encuentran temporalmente suspendidos".

La poca templanza que mantenía a Ash con cordura parecía quebrarse con esa fatídica noticia. Al principio creyó que se trataba de una broma, pero al ver que Clemont mantenía una mirada seria y Bonnie había dejado de reír, se dio cuenta que su último reto para asegurar su lugar en la liga había sido frustrado.

"¡¿PERO POR QUÉ?!" Preguntó con una ira indomable, propia de los cambios hormonales de un adolescente. Sujetó violentamente a Clemont de su overol y lo elevó dos centímetros del suelo.

"¡A-Aún no nos han explicado la razón!" Respondió Clemont intentando calmar la situación que incluso había provocado que Bonnie se asustara de la rabia que expulsaba el chico. "¡Ash, la liga no ha sido cancelada! ¡En cuanto se arregle esta situación podrás retar al último gimnasio!"

La respiración de Ash se hacía cada vez más lenta como si un momento de reflexión apaciguara la llama de la ira que consumía la serenidad del chico. Ash bajó a su amigo y le ofreció sus sinceras disculpas tanto a Clemont como a Bonnie por su rabieta y el mal trato que le había dado hacia aquel quien tuvo el valor de contarle todo antes de que se hubiese decepcionado más tarde.

De pronto, por aquella puerta que dividía la habitación, una figura familiar que no habían visto en dos días hizo gala de su presencia con un suspiro de alivio y alegría al volver a ver a sus amigos.

"¡Volví!", exclamó con una amplia sonrisa y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia donde Ash estaba. "Me dijeron que algo te sucedió anoche, ¿estás bien?"

Bonnie fue a su encuentro inmediatamente, seguida por su hermano quien también deseaba darle la bienvenida e indagar un poco acerca de su rápido regreso. Para Ash, fue más que la simple alegría de volver a ver a su amiga. Quedó estupefacto ante aquellos rasgos a los que ya estaba acostumbrado después de meses de viaje, pero que ahora lo hechizaban con un encantamiento que provocaban un torbellino de nuevas sensaciones en su mente. Sus ojos azules, su piel clara y tersa y su rostro angelical. Cada atributo encendía más esa llama de pasión que se había encendido tan pronto como ella había entrado a la habitación y dirigiéndole una sincera sonrisa que hacía latir su corazón incontrolablemente.

"Yo… yo… yo…", trató de decir, pero su cerebro parecía haberse atrofiado por un instante, evitando que pudiera articular un simple saludo.

Serena se acercó a él detenidamente, y con enormes ojos curiosos inspeccionó los repentinos cambios que su querido amigo había experimentado en tan corto tiempo. Era bien sabido por aquel grupo que ella era apenas un par de centímetros más alta que Ash, pero el estirón que había dado, ahora la obligaban a alzar su mirada, y a él bajarla un poco para poder verla a los ojos.

"Ash… ¿qué te sucedió?" Preguntó por fin, aún hipnotizada por los cambios que, para serle sincera, consideraba muy atractivos. Los hombros ensanchados, mayor musculatura, pómulos más prominentes y mentón ligeramente pronunciado eran propios de alguien que daba sus primeros pasos hacia la adolescencia, y que comenzaban a borrar la imagen infantil que ella idealizaba.

"Pues… ya sabes", contestó con su ya acostumbrada actitud. El graznido que escapó nuevamente de su garganta provocó que Serena cortara una risita con ambas manos. Lejos de enfadarse, Ash compartió el gracioso momento con una sonrisa. "Pubertad… a todos nos llega en algún momento".

"Bueno… creo que te sentó bastante bien", dijo Serena ruborizándose.

Bonnie simplemente estaba extasiada con la adorable escena que, hasta ese momento, ella no creía que sería capaz de presenciar hasta un par de años después cuando el chico de cabello azabache por fin dejara del lado su casi total desconocimiento del romance. Pero aquel lindo momento fue interrumpido de forma abrupta con el inoportuno golpeteo de la puerta.

Clemont fue abrirla, pero tan pronto como su mano tocó la perilla, una avalancha de personas intentaba irrumpir en la habitación, empujándose y jaloneándose de forma violenta.

"¡Serena! ¿Es cierto que has mantenido una relación premarital con estos dos jóvenes?" Preguntó una de aquellas personas sosteniendo un micrófono en su mano y un blog en la otra.

"¿Crees que el matrimonio perjudicará tu carrera como reina de Kalos?" Preguntó otro que se abalanzó sobre la primera persona.

"¿Es posible que estés NO embarazada?" Preguntó uno más, pero su cabeza, así como su voz, desaparecieron entre el mar de entrometidos que intentaba entrar.

Los cuatro amigos contraatacaron al gentío usando todas las fuerzas que poseían hasta que por fin pudieron sacar a la masa de gente de la habitación.

"¡¿Qué eran ellos?! ¿Paparazis?" Preguntó Serena con una profunda respiración ante ese repentino ataque a su privacidad.

"Peor…" Respondió Bonnie con una mirada seria. "… Amourshippers. Y no nos dejarán ir hasta que cumplamos con sus absurdas demandas".

"¿Y ahora cómo saldremos?" Preguntó Ash.

"Eres una celebridad ahora, Serena. Dudo que nos dejen en paz". Aseguró Clemont mientras observaba la habitación detenidamente, buscando alguna forma de salir de ahí. "Salgamos por la ventana antes de que rodeen el centro Pokémon".

"Pero tan pronto como me vean nos seguirán hasta el cansancio. A menos que…" Serena recordó aquel día en el que conoció a Aria, y el hecho de que al principio no la había podido reconocer por su atuendo que ocultaba su identidad de aquellas miradas indiscretas. Quizá podría encontrar algo que lograra el mismo efecto entre sus cosas.

Buscó entre su mochila y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al descubrir un par de gafas rosadas, una pashmina de casimir y un lindo sombrero junto a una nota firmada.

 _Por si los necesitas._

 _Att. Aria_

Serena agradeció el regalo tan oportuno y procedió a colocárselas tan pronto como fuera posible. Ash intentó vestirse rápidamente, pero se dio cuenta que aquellas ropas ya no le quedaban del todo bien. Aun así, no tenía otra opción y forcejeó hasta que logró vestirse. Clemont abrió toda la ventana para poder salir, dando prioridad a su hermana y después al resto una vez que estuvieran listos.

Después de mucho forcejeo, la puerta cedió ante aquella estampida de fanáticos y entrometidos que llenaron el cuarto tan pronto como habían logrado entrar. Pero solo se encontraron con una cama vacía y la decepción de no haber presenciado aquel imposible espectáculo que solo podía ocurrir en sus perturbadas mentes.

. . . .

"Tu Greninja está como nuevo. Espero que nunca vuelvas", dijo la amable enfermera de cabello rosado a Ash mientras entregaba la pokébola de su fiel compañero. El chico agradeció las atenciones dadas y la guardó entre el resto.

"¡Ahora podemos ir a tu último combate de gimnasio!" Exclamó Serena con una sonrisa. Pero aquella palabra fue como un gancho al hígado para Ash, quien solo pudo esbozar una débil sonrisa de simpatía hacia el desconocimiento de aquel hecho que casi quebraba su moral.

"La liga está suspendida desde la primera hora de hoy, Serena. No hay batallas de gimnasio hasta nuevo aviso", respondió con desconsuelo. Serena soltó un ligero jadeo con incredulidad ante esa devastadora noticia.

"Aún no nos han dicho la razón del por qué, pero es cierto", interrumpió Clemont.

Serena no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de culpa la dominara por completo, a pesar de que incluso si hubiesen viajado juntos, no habría influido en el resultado. Pero luego recordó que fue la gran exhibición Pokémon la que los atrasó por más tiempo.

"Oye, está bien", dijo Ash intentando animarla. "No es que vayan a cancelarla, ¿o sí?".

"Es lo que dije justo cuando intentaste arrojarme por la ventana", protestó Clemont. "Y debo hacer algunas investigaciones contigo, porque esa madurez es bastante extraña para la edad".

Sernea ya había sentido la tolerancia y simpatía de su amigo antes. Precisamente en ese desvío en el viaje que le permitió participar en el evento en el que ganó la corona. Pero las circunstancias eran diferentes y no parecían tan críticas como esta ocasión. La inesperada madurez que demostraba ante la decepción, colorearon sus mejillas de un rojo intenso al devolver aquel gesto con una amplia sonrisa.

"¿Y qué haremos hasta entonces?" Interrumpió Bonnie con una muy buena pregunta que hizo que los demás reflexionaran por un momento, pero fue el rugido que emanó del estómago de Ash el que dio la respuesta.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo…", dijo mientras frotaba su estómago. "No he comido nada desde la cena. ¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar algo bueno que comer?"

"Me parece perfecto", respondió Clemont. "Pero… ¿qué tal primero si buscas ropa que te quede?"

Ash había olvidado la incómoda sensación de vestir ropa ajustada y que no era lo suficientemente abrigadora para soportar el frío de ciudad Fractal. Asintió con la mirada y, en un acto tan inesperado como encantador, Ash hizo otra invitación que provocó que Serena se ruborizara aún más.

"Serena, ¿me acompañarías a comprar nuevas prendas?"

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hasta hace unos días que Ash la invitaría a salir, ella simplemente se habría quedado callada y sonrojada ante la infantil idea de pasar un día con su amigo de la infancia. Pero a veces la realidad es tan fantástica, que nuestra percepción de ella cambia por completo.

"¡S-sí! ¡Me encantaría!" Respondió con otra amplia sonrisa.

"Clemont y yo iremos a comprar la cena y luego los alcanzaremos", dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa pícara y conspiradora hacia Serena.

"Hay un mirador muy lindo en la base de la montaña", dijo Serena con un guiño hacia Bonnie. Sacó su guía multimedia y señaló el lugar en donde se encontrarían más tarde.

"Bien, nos vemos más tarde". Bonnie tomó el brazo de su hermano y salieron del centro Pokémon inmediatamente, no sin antes haciendo una seña de su mano con el pulgar hacia arriba.

. . . .

"Bien, ¿qué te parece este?" Preguntó Ash en cuanto se colocó una chaqueta azul marino con varios bolsillos que le daban un aspecto más maduro y acorde a los cambios que acababa de experimentar.

"¡Te ves muy bien!", contestó Serena esbozando una sonrisa. Pikachu, quien se encontraba entre sus brazos parecía estar de acuerdo a la opinión de Serena, gruñendo con su característico sonido.

"Creo que es suficiente", dijo después de admirar todo el conjunto que vestía gracias a los espejos disponibles en la tienda. Fuera de la chaqueta, poco había cambiado en el resto de sus prendas. Aun optaba por usar un pantalón cargo de color gris oscuro con bolsillos extra en las pantorrillas, pero sus tenis habían sido cambiados por un par de cómodas botas de viaje color café oscuro. "Excepto por un detalle". Alargó el brazo para alcanzar una nueva gorra lo suficientemente grande para él. La ajustó a su cabeza y esbozó aquella mirada desafiante característica de un entrenador dispuesto a darlo todo.

Serena aplaudió un poco y reiteró el elogio hacia los gustos de Ash. El chico sonrió mientras frotaba su nariz con un poco de vergüenza y orgullo.

Una vez fuera de la tienda, ambos se dirigieron a aquel lugar donde habían acordado reunirse con el resto para disfrutar de la gastronomía típica de ciudad Fractal. Afortunadamente el pronóstico indicaba que sería una noche tranquila y relativamente menos fría que la anterior. Aprovechando el viaje de ida, Serena decidió entablar una conversación para aprovechar los momentos a solas que le quedaban.

"Entonces… ¿no recuerdas que sucedió anoche?"

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Ash, quien negó con la cabeza. "Clemont dijo que me habían encontrado afuera e inconsciente. Fue mi culpa por entrenar tan tarde".

"¿Y cuándo despertaste ya estabas así?" Indagó Serena nuevamente.

"Es extraño, ¿verdad?" Respondió Ash. "Pero basta de mí. Sé que nos contarás todo en la cena, pero ¿qué tal esos dos días entre todas esas personas elegantes?"

La pregunta golpeó a Serena con una fuerza tan grande que borró su sonrisa e hizo que aquellos momentos de alegría al volver con sus amigos se vieran opacados con la horrible experiencia que había tenido hace poco. Ella no quería hablar de eso, pero también ya se había dado a la idea de que por lo menos en los días venideros sería el tema de conversación en todos sus momentos libres. Docenas de explicaciones, excusas y mentiras ya revoloteaban por su cabeza sin lograr una historia coherente. Pero tampoco quería dejar en suspenso a aquel chico que se había visto tan amable y comprensivo con ella durante ese día.

"Fue… diferente", contestó sin poder encontrar otra palabra para definir su mala experiencia.

"¿En serio?", preguntó Ash sorprendido del poco vigor con el que había respondido su pregunta. "Incluso creí que pedirías un poco más de tiempo".

"¡No! ¡Yo ya quería estar aquí contigo!" Objetó inmediatamente sin darse cuenta de las palabras que habían salido de su boca. "¡Es decir… Ustedes! Yo… ¡Yo ya los extrañaba!" Balbuceó, tratando de reformular lo que en verdad quería decir mientras se ruborizaba incontrolablemente.

Ash y Pikachu rieron de forma simpática ante el pobre intento de su amiga para ignorar lo que acababa de decir. "Para serte sincero, yo también te extrañé".

Serena se paralizó. El efecto de aquellas sinceras palabras desató una incontrolable mezcla de sensaciones que hicieron latir su corazón incontrolablemente. Fue tal el poder de aquellas palabras que incluso lograron que olvidase su terrorífica experiencia.

Sin saberlo, ambos habían llegado al lugar donde se realizaría su picnic antes de que la luz de la luna los cobijara con su luz plateada. Un rápido vistazo alrededor parecía indicar que Clemont y Bonnie aún no habían llegado. Sin nada más que hacer, ambos se sentaron en una banca que encontraron ahí y que ofrecía un maravilloso espectáculo natural de cadenas montañosas y bosques escarchados.

"Es hermoso, ¿no crees?" Dijo Serena después de unos segundos de admirar el paisaje.

"Si... Te hace olvidar de los malos momentos al menos por un rato", contestó Ash con otra muestra de madurez que Serena no esperaba, pero que disfrutaba enormemente.

"Ash…", dijo tomando todo el valor que le quedaba para lo que iba a decir. "En ese lugar, yo… Bueno, creo que me di cuenta de que la vida ofrece muchas oportunidades, y uno nunca sabe cuándo podría ser demasiado tarde para disfrutarlas".

Ash miró a su amiga un tanto desconcertado por la extraña forma de describir su experiencia entre la gente elegante. Muchas hipótesis cruzaron por su mente en ese momento, pero ninguna de ellas parecía responder esa interrogante.

"Lo que quiero decir es…". Era todo o nada. En ese terrorífico momento en el que creyó perder su vida, su más grande arrepentimiento fue no haber sido sincera con sus sentimientos en todo ese tiempo que había compartido desde que comenzó su viaje, en el que innumerables oportunidades se le habían presentado, pero que el miedo y la vergüenza la habían vencido y hecho creer que siempre habría otro chance cuando en realidad la incertidumbre es, irónicamente, con lo único que puede uno contar.

Ash tomó su mano cubierta por el guante que la protegía del frío y lentamente lo removió hasta que sus dedos se entrecruzaron y un calor apasionante recorrió por el cuerpo de ambos. La mano de Serena parecía responder al tacto de su compañero y lo sujetaba con fuerza como si tuviera vida propia. Ella se ruborizó a niveles nunca antes vistos, y el calor que sentía parecía sofocarla en parte por la ropa invernal que traía puesta.

Ella no era la única. Ash también lo iluminaba un rubor que lo hacían parecer un globo rojo con cada segundo en el que su mano jugueteaba con la de ella. Ambos se enfocaban en ese gesto sin aun mirarse a los ojos, pero casi al mismo tiempo sus miradas se entrecruzaron y el vínculo de afecto quedó unido para siempre. Ash podía sentir la agitada y cálida respiración de Serena mientras experimentaba una explosión de sensaciones que jamás había sentido antes, a excepción de…

 _Tráela de vuelta_

Los sinceros sentimientos de un joven romance se detuvieron por un segundo, y el horror que Ash había experimentado la noche anterior regresaba con una fuerza terrorífica como aquella que lo había dominado tan fácilmente.

Las estructuras se volvieron borrosas y los colores chillones. De entre los árboles que parecían marchitarse en segundos, gritos espantosos y aullidos desoladores se unían a una insoportable sinfonía de placer que hacía eco en su mente.

 _¡Tráela de vuelta!_

La voz encendía nuevamente sus sentidos hasta lograr una cacofonía de dolor que su subconsciente creía que solo se detendrían hasta que obedeciera su orden. Absteniéndose de dejarse dominar por aquella voz, Ash soltó la mano de su amiga y se tambaleó hasta abandonar la banca.

"¡Ash!" Gritó Serena horrorizada y fue al encuentro de su amigo que se retorcía como si luchara sin cuartel contra una fuerza desconocida que intentaba tomar control de su cuerpo. "¡¿Qué te sucede?!" Chilló nuevamente.

"¡NO! ¡DÉJAME!" Gritó desesperadamente mientras sus manos sujetaban su cabeza como si intentara evitar que estallara.

 _¡TRÁELA!_

Ash se dejó caer en el suelo congelado sin dejar de retorcerse de dolor. Pikachu fue en su auxilio, pero la escasa ayuda que podría proveer no serviría de nada.

. . . .

Las lecturas que arrojaba el dispositivo EGG portátil fluctuaban alocadamente con cada segundo en el que el extraño fenómeno amenazaba con dejar al chico en el mismo estado deplorable al que ya había visto antes.

"Maldición… es el chico…", susurró.

El tiempo era oro. Clint tomó su arma y a través de la mira intentó apuntar a lo más cerca posible de la cabeza del muchacho, pero la manera en que su compañera lo rodeaba con sus brazos impedía un tiro certero hacia su blanco.

En segundos calculó otros ángulos, escenarios o alternativas para no disparar, pero no pudo encontrarla. No había otra opción.

"Dos minutos…", susurró nuevamente. Clint abandonó su posición e hizo una seña hacia aquel Pokémon que se encontraba aún escondido tras los árboles, quien rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la pareja.

"¡Linda, hazte a un lado!" Gritó Clint tan fuerte que el eco se escuchó por todo el bosque.

Serena volteó sobrecogida ante la orden de esa desconocida voz, mientras un borrón carmesí se dirigía hacia ella como un vehículo a toda velocidad.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	14. Clint McTyrano Bolas

En estos momentos en el anime, Ash se fue a perder al bosque como un emo. Pero en este fic, Ash acaba de entrar a la pubertad por culpa de un parásito que amenaza con freírle el cerebro si no obedece.

Este fic es simplemente genial.

 **CAPÍTULO 10. Clint McTyrano Bolas (Best. Name. Ever!)**

Cinco segundos.

Serena miró estupefacta aquel borrón carmesí que se dirigía hacia ella y que luego tomaba una forma bípeda en frente de sus ojos. En tan solo unos instantes, su instinto de supervivencia se vio opacado por un testarudo sentimiento de salvaguardar a aquel chico entre sus brazos de cualquier amenaza. Pero afortunadamente para ella, los sentidos agudos del roedor amarillo habían presentido la llegada de aquel intruso, desatando una carga de adrenalina que exacerbaron las capacidades y fuerzas del pequeño Pokémon al ejecutar un ataque de cola de hierro contra el invasor al mismo instante en que este pretendía acercarse un milímetro más a cualquiera de esas dos personas.

El Pokémon carmesí demostró nuevamente su envidiable agilidad y poder al recibir el poderoso ataque de Pikachu con una de sus pinzas, pero la fuerza del impacto obligó a ambos Pokémon a retroceder y asumir nuevas posiciones de batalla. Fue entonces cuando aquel misterioso borrón Carmesí pudo ser descubierto por completo.

El Pokémon poseía un inconfundible exoesqueleto metálico rojo con alas retráctiles, un cuerpo delgado por el que sobresalía su largo abdomen y su tórax descubierto, y del cual emergían dos enormes pinzas aserradas de cada brazo con las que usaba de forma desafiante contra su oponente.

"Un Scizor…", dijo Serena después de identificar el Pokémon. Inmediatamente buscó entre sus bolsillos la pokébola que contenía a su compañera que tenía la ventaja contra aquel enemigo, la cual arrojó con firmeza y ordenando un ataque de lanzallamas tan pronto como la forma de Braixen se hubiese manifestado en el campo de batalla.

Quince segundos.

Afortunadamente para Clint, aquella chica no se había percatado de su presencia aún. La mala noticia era que aún no poseía un tiro certero y el tiempo apremiaba. En su mente no existía otra prioridad más que el de dar con el chico antes de que corriera la misma suerte de los que ya se había encontrado anteriormente. Pero si hay algo que todos los que alguna vez se enfrentaban a sus tácticas debían saber, era que él siempre tenía un as bajo la manga.

Veinte segundos.

La oleada de fuego desatada por Braixen fue fácilmente esquivada por el Pokémon carmesí en un increíble espectáculo de agilidad y destreza mientras se dirigía velozmente hasta donde se encontraba su nuevo oponente. Braixen se paralizó con asombro al darse cuenta de que Scizor se encontraba cara a cara con ella, y tan pronto como había llegado, un poderoso golpe de su tenaza había encontrado su blanco contra el abdomen de Braixen, arrojándola por los aires y dejándola fuera de combate tan pronto como había caído al suelo.

"¡Braixen!" Chilló Serena, pero aún se negaba a abandonar a Ash, cuya respiración había aumentado incontrolablemente.

"¡Maldición, no tengo ni un minuto!" Susurró Clint mientras se acercaba con precaución a donde se encontraba el muchacho.

Pikachu no pudo evitar sentir admiración y rencor hacia aquel poderoso Pokémon que había dejado fuera de combate a alguien que tenía una enorme ventaja contra él. Aun así, a Pikachu le quedaba perfectamente claro que esta era una de esas tantas batallas en las que se ponía en juego algo mucho más que un simple combate entre entrenadores. Se colocó en posición de ataque mientras emitía pequeños relámpagos de sus mejillas de modo amenazador sin apartar la vista del Pokémon carmesí. Pero fue una jugarreta sucia la que lo sacó de balance e hizo que fracasara como fiel guardián.

De la nada, un par de penetrantes ojos de diamante bloquearon su vista del objetivo, sorprendiéndolo con la imagen de un pequeño Pokémon oscuro y encorvado quien asestó un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para arrojarlo hacia los aires. El ataque no era en particular poderoso, y Pikachu solo tardaría un segundo en recuperarse, pero pronto se daría cuenta que el objetivo de aquel Pokémon nunca fue el de vencer a su oponente.

Cuarenta segundos.

El ataque del Pokémon oscuro fue la señal que Scizor necesitaba para cumplir con su objetivo inicial, el cual debía llevarlo a cabo en escasos segundos hasta que el roedor amarillo estuviera listo para contraatacar. Rápidamente se colocó en posición de zancada y saltó hacia Serena, con quien se encontró en menos de un segundo gracias en parte al impulso obtenido al abandonar el suelo.

Serena se vio frente a frente de nuevo con aquel Pokémon, pero esta vez ya tenía preparado otro recurso que podría usar contra él al menos hasta que Clemont u otra persona llegara para auxiliarlos. Sin embargo, Scizor no permitiría más distracciones. Tan pronto como Serena había soltado una pokébola, el Pokémon carmesí la rodeó con sus pinzas y saltó hacia los aires con ella en sus brazos. La maniobra fue tan inesperada como poderosa, pues en ese instante la suspicacia de Serena le había arrebatado todas sus fuerzas, viéndose obligada a soltar a su querido amigo, y dejándolo en manos de aquel extraño fenómeno que lo estaba consumiendo.

Cuarenta y dos segundos.

Clint estaba listo desde antes de que su Sableye hubiese sacado a Pikachu del combate. Sostenía el rifle firmemente en sus brazos mientras tenía a su objetivo estaba en la mira. Ahora que tenía la vía libre, Clint jaló del gatillo sin pensarlo dos veces.

El dardo fue expulsado del cañón del arma, probablemente el primer disparo efectuado con esta herramienta en ciudad Fractal desde hacía décadas, e impactó en el tórax del chico. Mientras Serena permanecía en los brazos de aquel Scizor, ella pudo ver aterrada como este misterioso y despiadado sujeto había disparado contra Ash. Pero una vez que aterrizaron, el Pokémon carmesí la soltó y ella se dirigió a su auxilio con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Clint dio un ligero suspiro de alivio. Pero tan pronto como había abandonado la mira de su arma, una prodigiosa fuerza emergió del bosque y lo derribó de forma tan inesperada que incluso revivió una sensación de incertidumbre a la que ya no estaba tan acostumbrado.

Aquella bestia de negra melena y furiosos ojos amarillos rugía de forma amenazante en el rostro de aquel agresor mientras presionaba su pecho con su pata derecha y usaba la otra para alejar la posible arma homicida.

"¡Luxray, no dejes que se levante!" Ordenó Clemont, quien usaba su escaza velocidad para ir al encuentro de sus amigos. Bonnie iba delante de él y se dirigió al lugar donde Serena y Pikachu ya estaban atendiendo al chico de cabello azabache.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó Clemont al sujeto de cabeza rapada, quien de inmediato hizo un movimiento con sus brazos en señal de rendición.

Scizor y Sableye tomaron nuevas posiciones de combate, pero su determinación para luchar fue inmediatamente suprimida cuando aquel hombre dio una orden fuerte y estricta que se escuchó en el bosque. "¡Reina Roja, Kor Phaeron! ¡Ya basta!"

Los tres amigos se sorprendieron al observar que aquellos Pokémon que habían demostrado una voluntad para luchar, ahora se mostraban firmes y relajados. La idea de que aquel sujeto era un simple matón desapareció de la mente de Serena cuando notó que la respiración y el pulso de Ash regresaban a la normalidad.

"El chico…", Interrumpió aquel sujeto, "¿Ya está bien?" Luxray aumentó la presión que ejercía sobre su pecho en señal de advertencia, pero Clemont ordenó también el cese de hostilidades y el león relámpago regresó a su lado.

Aquel hombre de ojos oscuros y piel color olivo se puso de pie lentamente, sacó dos pokébolas de su bolsillo y ordenó el regreso de ambos Pokémon. Luego se dirigió a donde estaba el resto de los chicos, pero Luxray tomó la posición defensiva en señal de advertencia.

Serena removió el dardo del pecho de Ash y se alegró al ver que ahora estaba mucho mejor. Dirigió su mirada hacia el extraño y preguntó nuevamente. "¿Quién eres?"

El sujeto suspiró y de un modo casi sarcástico, respondió a aquella interrogante que ya lo tenía harto. "Clint…", dijo. "Clint McTyrano Bolas".

Los chicos no pudieron evitar hacer una mueca de incredulidad y confusión ante el nombre tan extraño que aquel sujeto pretendía usar.

"¿Ese es tu nombre?" Preguntó Serena.

"No lo gastes, es el mejor nombre del universo.", respondió con firmeza. "Y burlarte de él ya son dos muestras de ingratitud que ustedes me dirigen después de haber salvado a tu novio".

Serena se ruborizó inmediatamente al ver que Clemont y Bonnie le dirigían una mirada ndagatoria. Balbuceó un poco tratando de explicar la situación, pero Clemont resultó ser de ayuda cuando cambió el tema con otra pregunta.

"¿Salvarlo? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"De aquel parásito al que su amigo fue expuesto", respondió Clint. "Un par de segundos más y esa cosa habría freído su cerebro".

"Espera…", interrumpió Serena. "¿Estabas espiándonos?"

"Desde que salieron del centro Pokémon", contestó Clint sin darle la menor importancia.

"¿Y no pudiste hacerlo de una manera menos… violenta?" Preguntó Serena.

Clint la miró con una mezcla de sarcasmo y simpatía hacia la ingenuidad de aquella chica. "Buenas noches linda, veo que tu amigo está en una agonía insoportable ante el peligro de quedar como un vegetal para siempre. ¿Me permites inyectarle este antiléptico que podría ser fatal pero que no hay una mejor opción?" Clint sacudió su cabeza como si quisiera hacer comprender a Serena que habría sido absurdo en otro escenario. "No, yo tampoco lo creo".

Ash recuperó un poco de sus fuerzas y trató de levantarse con ayuda de Serena, quien sostuvo su brazo hasta que logró estar de pie nuevamente. Fue entonces que los recuerdos volvieron a su mente junto a la habilidad del habla. "Yo… Ahora lo recuerdo…", dijo, "…anoche sentí como si…"

"Te asfixiaran y luego implantara algo en tu mente mientras sentías un placer intoxicante y todos tus sentidos eran explotados al máximo", interrumpió Clint. Ash quedó aterrado al escuchar la perfecta descripción de lo que había experimentado. "Si, ya lo he visto antes. Pero corriste con suerte, chico".

"¿Sabes quiénes me hicieron esto?" Preguntó Ash con enojo y curiosidad. Clint suspiró nuevamente y negó con la cabeza como si un gran peso de encima se hiciera todavía más insoportable.

"Es lo que he intentado averiguar desde hace ocho años", dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior para desquitar un poco su frustración. "Pero las pistas son escasas y desaparecen tan pronto como empiezo a indagar".

"Al menos…", interrumpió Clemont, "¿Sabes por qué le hicieron esto a Ash?"

Clint negó nuevamente con la cabeza. "Sean quienes sean estos sujetos, tienen una gran variedad de blancos que hace casi imposible reducir la lista de posibles candidatos. Pero…", se dirigió a Ash, "… tú eras un objetivo muy probable, chico".

Ash dejó escapar un soplido de asombro e inquietud. "¿Yo?"

Clint encendió un holomisor y mostró fotografías de varias de las hazañas de Ash desde el inicio de su viaje. Cientos de recuerdos llegaron a su mente al observar escenas recientes de cómo ayudó a combatir a la amenaza de Hoopa, sus innumerables batallas que fueron transmitidas en vivo, la vez que junto a sus amigos derrotaron al equipo Plasma, e incluso aquel glorioso momento donde venció a su rival de la niñez. "Eres un caso curioso, Ash", dijo Clint. "Siempre estás en el momento preciso ya sea para conocer una criatura legendaria o en el clímax de una batalla contra una organización criminal". Clint apagó el holomisor. "Quizá por eso te eligieron".

Serena había permanecido callada desde que Clint describió la horrible experiencia que se asemejaba mucho a la que ella había sido sometida en su noche de iniciación. Ni siquiera se había percatado que Clint trataba de entablar conversación con ella hasta que él chasqueó los dedos para hacerla regresar al mundo real. "¿Uh?"

"Dije que también creía que tú podrías haber estado bajo la influencia del parásito".

Serena llevó su puño al pecho con miedo ante la idea de que ella también habría sido infectada anteriormente y correr el mismo riesgo de ser corrompida por un monstruo invisible.

"Pero al parecer no es así", dijo Clint esbozando una sonrisa y sacando su dispositivo EGG del bolsillo. "Lo que sabemos es que el parásito se manifiesta cuando el hospedero entra en un estado de gran excitación. Con este dispositivo puedo medir las ondas cerebrales y determinar si un sujeto puede o no estar bajo la influencia del parásito".

"Me pregunto qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos", sonrió Bonnie con una mirada maliciosa hacia Serena.

"¿Puede extraerse?" Indagó Clemont, frotando su barbilla en forma reflexiva.

"El parásito se aloja en el sistema límbico y se aferra a él de tal forma que resultaría fatal para el hospedero". Clint dirigió una mirada firme pero compasiva hacia el chico que ahora tendría que vivir con un peligroso huésped. "Lo siento".

Serena miró con melancolía y temor el rostro de su amigo que ahora compartía un destino fatal. Si en esa ocasión sólo fue un ligero roce de manos que bien pudo haberse convertido en un beso inocente, ahora se preguntaba qué sucedería si las muestras de afecto eran llevadas a un nivel más íntimo.

"Tu…", dijo Serena dirigiéndose a Clint, "dijiste que también tenías sospechas sobre mí ¿Por qué?"

Clint acomodó sus hombros para liberar un poco de tensión y responder a la pregunta. "Como dije, estos sujetos tienen gustos muy variados. Pero una constante que han demostrado es su gusto por lo estético e inusual". Clint encendió su holomisor de nuevo para mostrar la foto de la ceremonia de coronación en ciudad Glorio. "Y la nueva reina de Kalos se ajusta a esa descripción. Pero al parecer… me equivoqué de nuevo".

Clint cerró sus ojos, levantó la mirada y dio un último y largo suspiro con el que pretendía desahogar la mayor cantidad de frustración posible. Ante todos los acontecimientos que habían sucedido en unos minutos, se sentía exhausto y decepcionado al encontrarse en un callejón cerrado sin ninguna pista importante que lo ayudara a no comenzar de cero como la última vez. Podría quedarse un rato a observar los movimientos de Ash, pero aun sentía que haber venido a la región de Kalos habría sido el epítome de su fracaso, y quería terminar ahí tan pronto como fuera posible.

"Escuchen… aún no han comido, ya ha oscurecido y tienen mucho que pensar". Clint dio la vuelta y se partió rumbo al bosque helado. "Mañana quiero hacerles unas cuantas preguntas, si no les molesta".

Serena no soltaba el puño que presionaba su pecho con una fuerza casi asfixiante, como si evitara que las palabras de la verdad escaparan de su boca y la obligaran a enfrentarse ante su miedo más profundo. Pero ahora ella no era la única víctima, sino también sus amigos y aquel joven al quien ahora sentía cierta simpatía y lástima ante el fracaso. Quizá si juntara un poco más de valor, podría ayudar a desentrañar el misterio y liberarse por fin de aquellas cadenas de angustia que la habían atado desde el día anterior.

"Acaso…", dijo al fin, pero quedándose sin aire ante tal esfuerzo. Dio una gran bocanada y por fin logró liberar algo de su angustia. "¿Acaso es La Orden de la Doncella?"

Clint detuvo su marcha y dio media vuelta para ver a la dueña de aquellas palabras que habían llamado su atención. "Así que también tienen una aquí", dijo con el tono sarcástico que había usado anteriormente. "¿Es lo que hiciste ayer?"

Serena juntó un poco más de valor y asintió con la mirada, pero quedó desconcertada ante el poco interés que había mostrado con la información que a ella le había costado tanto revelar.

"¿Disfrutaste de la altanería, opulencia y frivolidad del evento?", dijo con una actitud más grosera que rayaba en el límite de la sátira. "Pero por supuesto. Eres la máxima expresión de esa banalidad".

Clint no se molestó en mirar las miradas de enojo que los amigos de Serena le habían dirigido al expresarse de forma tan cruel. Lejos de compartir sus emociones, Serena fue la única que sintió una fría, pero total sinceridad en las palabras de aquel joven. No podía explicarse por qué, pero por alguna razón le pareció que Clint podría ser el único que podría ayudarla para enfrentar su máximo temor. Tomó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, y reuniendo los fragmentos del valor que se había quebrado anteriormente, comenzó a narrar la horrenda experiencia de ser la pieza central de un ritual macabro.

"Las imágenes se distorsionan… y los colores parecen estallar en tu rostro".

Clint se detuvo nuevamente, esta vez sin dirigir su mirada al grupo quien ahora prestaba total atención de la historia.

"Una canción… que estimula tus sentidos… y detona aquellos que estaban dormidos".

"Hasta que retumba en tu mente y recorre tu cuerpo… retorciéndolo de dolor". Clint interrumpió con una voz seria y afligida. Lentamente dio la vuelta para fijar la mirada en aquella chica a quien Clint le era fácil deducir que le estaba costando cada gota de energía y voluntad para confesar la pesadilla a la que había sido expuesta.

"…Devela el verdadero rostro del horror… paralizándote con su mirada y aullando desconsoladamente"

"… Y solo rezas para que la muerte se apiade de ti… que te libere de ese sufrimiento".

Los ojos de Serena y Clint permanecieron en contacto por un momento de absoluto silencio, como si fueran los únicos testigos de la escena de un crimen intercambiando horripilantes visiones que solo ellos podían entender y compartir.

Serena se acercó a él y tomó su mano para llevarlo hacia donde se encontraba el grupo. Clint permanecía absorto ante el mayor descubrimiento de toda su vida desde aquel fatídico día de hace ocho años. Sacó un teléfono móvil de su chaqueta y sin ver la pantalla, presionó un botón con el contacto de la persona más confiable que él conocía.

 _"¿Hola? ¿Clint?", preguntó una voz femenina que sólo él podía escuchar. "¿Qué sucede? Nunca me habías contactado por esta línea"._

"Ellie… Los encontré…", susurró y colgó inmediatamente. Las fuerzas parecían abandonarle y las náuseas le hacían difícil contener la respiración. En todos sus años de entrenamiento, ningún ejercicio ni sometimiento emocional le habían preparado para un momento así. Trató de sostenerse de algún apoyo invisible que lo hizo perder el equilibrio, pero su caída había sido evitada por aquel chico que había rescatado y que ahora regresaba el favor al sostener su brazo con firmeza.

"También la escuché hace unos momentos", dijo Ash. "Me decía: 'Tráela'. Una y otra vez".

Clint respiró profundamente para ayudar a que el oxígeno llegase a su cerebro y le ayudara a recuperar sus sentidos. La inesperada serie de eventos que lo habían llevado hasta ese momento de revelación renovaban su voluntad y aclaraban su mente para marcar el camino que ahora debía seguir para dar con los culpables.

Tan pronto como Clint se dispuso a hablar y compartir más información con aquellos niños, una figura familiar hizo acto de presencia con su saludo particular hacia la chica que aun sostenía su mano con gentileza.

"¡Serena! ¡Ya estoy aquí!", exclamó Aria quien se dirigía con ahínco hacia donde estaba el grupo. La joven colocó su teléfono en su oído izquierdo y con un susurro envió un mensaje a la persona del otro lado de la línea. " _Ya_ l _a encontré"._

Serena recibió el gesto con desconcierto y sin devolver la sonrisa. "Ah… cierto", dijo finalmente sin cambiar su expresión, recordando que antes de abandonar el palacio, había acordado reunirse con ella en esa ciudad.

Aria saludó al resto de sus compañeros de viaje e hizo una mención especial hacia el chico de tez morena que lucía totalmente diferente. "¡Wow!" Exclamó boquiabierta. "Normalmente no soy buena con las predicciones, pero tú sí que me sorprendiste". Pero luego su personalidad extrovertida fue hecha a un lado cuando observó a aquel hombre extraño que la veía con una expresión seria y analítica. "¿Quién es él?" Preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo.

"Hablo español, linda", respondió Clint con su tono sarcástico. "Puedes preguntarme directamente".

Aria frunció el ceño en señal de ofensa, pero decidió ignorarlo y tratar directamente con el importante asunto del que tenía que hablar con la reina de Kalos. "Como sea…", dijo, para luego desviar toda su atención hacia ella y tomar su mano. "Serena, detesto tener que pedirte esto cuando acabas de regresar, pero hay un asunto de extrema importancia que debemos atender".

Serena pudo predecir lo que Aria estaba a punto de pedirle. Reunió todas sus fuerzas y respondió con firmeza a la petición de la que alguna vez consideró su mejor amiga.

"No".

"Oh, vamos", dijo Aria ignorando la fría honestidad de Serena. "No se trata de asuntos de la Orden. Palermo ha agendado citas con importantes editores de las revistas más influyentes del medio del espectáculo. ¡Están ansiosos de conocerte!"

Serena negó nuevamente con su mirada y soltó la mano de Aria de inmediato. Ella no se inmutó ni se mostró ofendida ante la negativa de Serena, pero tampoco podía mostrarse dominante. Aria necesitaba sacarla de ahí lo más pronto posible antes de que Palermo descubriera sus verdaderas intenciones. La chica pelirroja dio un paso adelante cuando de pronto, aquel joven que la miraba con sospecha se interpuso en su camino.

"Me parece perfecto, ¿cuándo partimos?" Dijo con un tono más agradable.

Aria se sorprendió al ver el atrevimiento de aquel extraño al aceptar la invitación de algo a lo que no había sido invitado. "¿Quién eres?" Preguntó nuevamente.

"Por el momento soy el guardián de Serena", dijo con aire dominante.

Aria quedó más perpleja al escuchar semejantes palabras. "Serena, ¿qué significa esto?"

Serena quiso hablar para aclarar el malentendido que se estaba llevando a cabo sin su aprobación. Por más confianza y simpatía que sintiese hacia Clint incluso a menos de media hora de haberlo conocido, a ella no le parecía correcto que tomara decisiones sin consultárselo antes.

"Significa, querida…", interrumpió Clint. "Que a donde va ella, voy yo".

Aria se encontró en un predicamento que no esperaba. Aquel sujeto parecía no tener malas intenciones, pero en ese momento solo resultaba ser un obstáculo más para su elaborado plan. "¿Por qué?"

Clint cruzó sus brazos. "Hay cosas tenebrosas ahí, ¿no es así?", dijo con una sonrisa inquisidora. "Su charada ha sido expuesta, linda".

Un silencio absoluto reinó en las primeras horas de la noche de aquel sitio de recreo. Aria incluso había olvidado que su teléfono seguía conectado a la persona de la otra línea y que ahora intentaba comunicarse con ella. Tan pronto como ella había colocado el dispositivo en su oído para atender la llamada, sus ojos se petrificaron con la inesperada petición de la persona con la que mantenía la comunicación.

"Ustedes dos…", dijo, dirigiéndose a Clint y Serena. "Vengan conmigo".

El grupo descendió de la base de la montaña hasta un camino que llevaba a la pista principal, donde una limusina color negro junto con su chofer los esperaba. Aria fue la primera en entrar, pero Serena se mantenía reacia a poner un pie dentro del vehículo.

"Mientras yo esté aquí…", le susurró Clint a su oído, "… nadie te hará daño".

Las palabras de aquel joven parecieron tranquilizarla, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que llevar el papel de doncella en apuros comenzaba a fastidiarla. Dio una última mirada a sus amigos, quienes se veían aun confundidos y preocupados, y les dirigió una sonrisa que surtió poco efecto para aliviarlos de su incertidumbre.

Clint también les dirigió una mirada optimista e inclinó su cabeza en señal de que todo saldría bien. "Tú, rubio", señaló a Clemont, quien usó su dedo índice para señalarse a sí mismo y confirmar que era él a quien había llamado. "Sí, tú. Bajo ninguna circunstancia permitas que Ash tenga una batalla hasta que regresemos, ¿de acuerdo?". Clemont asintió intrigado y preguntándose el porqué de esa instrucción extraña y algo extrema.

Clint entró al vehículo y cerró la puerta con fuerza. El motor arrancó para llevarlos a su destino. Mientras tanto, cientos de planes, tácticas y posibles escenarios ya cruzaban por la mente de aquel joven, quien aprovecharía el largo viaje para prepararse lo más posible en lo que podría ser la batalla más difícil de toda su vida.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	15. Palermo lo explica todo

Respondiendo a la duda de mi estimado Lion (a quien solo puedo contactar por este medio). Clint ha estado en la búsqueda de ese grupo ocho años, y la pista más reciente le costó los últimos tres para rastrearla.

 **CAPÍTULO 11. Palermo lo explica todo.**

Su primera exhibición Pokémon, el momento de reflexión antes de la batalla por el título de reina de Kalos, todos aquellos momentos en que había estado a solas con Ash y que pudieron haberse convertido en lindas memorias de romance infantil, pero que eran frustrados por su timidez… nada de eso se comparaba a la incómoda y tensa situación sofocante que acontecía en el compartimiento de pasajeros de aquella limusina.

Clint y Aria, dos personas que se habían enemistado casi tan pronto como se habían conocido, intercambiaban miradas antipáticas y de desconfianza que solo hacían el viaje más difícil e incómodo hacia su destino en aquel palacio al que, por si no fuera suficiente con la atmósfera de enemistad por parte de esas dos personas, le provocaba escalofríos con la simple idea de regresar al lugar de sus pesadillas.

Sin embargo, y no habiendo muchas opciones para acomodarse incluso dentro de ese gran auto, Serena había optado por compartir el asiento con Clint más por seguridad que por gusto, a quien de vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada que él no respondía. Al principio creía que simplemente la ignoraba, pero después de inspeccionar también los ojos penetrantes e indagadores de Aria, se dio cuenta que ambos estaban al pendiente el uno del otro, como si se prepararan para cualquier acto de traición que pudiera acontecer en su viaje.

"Así que… ¿eres un entrenador?" Preguntó Aria finalmente. Posiblemente cansada de ese silencio tan incómodo que la estaba volviendo loca.

Clint no mostró ningún cambio en su actitud, como si aquella pregunta fuese una táctica de distracción a la que no debía prestarle importancia. "Ya habrá un momento para hacer preguntas", contestó con desdén.

Aria lo miró con desprecio. "Solo quería conversar", dijo con un tono acusador. "No tienes que ser tan grosero".

"De acuerdo, conversemos. Puedes empezar por contarme todos los secretos de tu frívola organización y podemos ahorramos todo este largo viaje", respondió Clint sin mostrar ningún signo de agobio o simpatía por ella.

Aria apretó los dientes, cruzó sus brazos e ignoró su mirada al dirigir su atención hacia el paisaje nocturno de su ventanilla, dándose por vencida al tratar de hacer el viaje menos tedioso para todos.

Mientras tanto, Serena ya comenzaba a sufrir los primeros síntomas de un día agotador lleno de revelaciones y sospechas de las que ella esperaba su pronta resolución. Colocó la palma de su mano en la boca mientras daba un gran bostezo y algunas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos cansados. No obstante, dejarse llevar por el sueño en una situación tan incierta junto a dos personas a las que no confiaba por completo, era una idea que la hacía renunciar al tal deseado descanso.

"Duerme", dijo Clint en un inesperado gesto de amabilidad que también se notaba en el tono de su voz. Se quitó su chaqueta y la ofreció a Serena para que le sirviera de manta. "Debes estar exhausta y mañana necesitamos estar al cien por ciento".

Al principio, Serena no supo que pensar de la repentina empatía de Clint respecto a su bienestar, sobre todo al haberse mostrado tan indiferente y agresivo ante Aria. Serena aceptó después de reflexionarlo por unos segundos, almacenando esta interrogante en su baúl de preguntas que por el momento ya se encontraba saturado.

"¿No tienes frío?" Preguntó ella, tratando de mostrarse empática hacia él.

Clint sonrió con otra expresión que no parecía pertenecer al mismo joven severo y agresivo de hace unos minutos. "He experimentado la ventisca de un Articuno ¿Esto? No es nada".

Serena sonrió y se cobijó con la chaqueta mientras se acurrucaba en el asiento, buscando una cómoda posición para dormir. Clint, quien se encontraba en medio del asiento, optó por recorrerse hasta la orilla para permitirle abarcar todo el espacio posible, y así conciliar el sueño de la manera más cómoda que el vehículo pudiera ofrecer.

"Gracias", dijo Serena con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. "¿Vas a poder dormir tú?"

"Descuida", dijo Clint con voz tranquilizadora. "Un Hypno casi me mandó a dormir por una semana".

Aquella adorable escena que parecía llevarse a cabo entre una pequeña y su hermano mayor desataron una mezcla de incredulidad y ternura en Aria, quien ya se había dado a la idea de que aquel sujeto solo era un entrometido bruto sin sentimientos. Fue tal la conmoción de esa escena que, sin darse cuenta, habían logrado arrebatarle una sonrisa de su rostro.

"Bueno, pues…", susurró Serena distribuyendo la chaqueta para cubrir lo más posible de su cuerpo, "… buenas noches". Y casi tan pronto como había cerrado sus ojos, Serena ya se encontraba en un lugar donde ningún conflicto, sospecha o enemistad drenaran su vitalidad y alegría.

. . . .

Un golpe ligero pero repentino en la ventana más cercana al asiento donde Aria había pasado la noche, la despertó de aquel sueño pesado e incómodo que la hacían recordar otros tiempos donde aún no se acostumbraba al riguroso y exhaustivo entrenamiento de Palermo. Ese sentimiento se agravó más al ver que quien había tocado la puerta, se trataba de más ni menos del responsable de hacerla pasar una noche tan terrible. Y quien, a diferencia de ella, no mostraba ningún signo de agotamiento. "¿Acaso este sujeto siquiera durmió anoche?" Se preguntó a sí misma. "Y si fue así, ¿estuvo vigilándome toda la…?"

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se dio cuenta que habían llegado a la enorme obra de arte que funcionaba como cuartel general y lugar de ceremonias cuya líder los esperaba justo a las afueras del palacio con una mirada seria.

Un sentimiento de vergüenza y frustración recorrieron la mente de Clint al ver que aquella mujer era la misma que había conocido en ciudad Glorio, y quien había descartado por seguir su instinto hacia otra pista falsa. Afortunadamente para él, años de duro entrenamiento para controlar sus emociones le rendían fruto en ese momento de revelación. Sin embargo, todavía contaba con el mínimo, aunque posible escenario donde esa mujer lo reconociera sin su disfraz. Sin perder más tiempo, se dirigió al encuentro de aquella mujer de cabellera gris, seguido de cerca por Serena quien se mostraba reluctante a acercarse, y Aria, quien los seguía apresuradamente.

Palermo los recibió extendiendo sus brazos como si les diera la bienvenida, y tan pronto como el resto había llegado a la puerta principal, le dirigió sus palabras a aquel joven que la miraba con una fría expresión.

"Mil gracias por traer a nuestra reina sana y salvo". Inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Aria quedó impactada ante la manera en como esta posible amenaza era recibida, incluso si ella sabía que la manipulación era una de las principales armas de su mentora.

"¿Puedo saber el nombre de nuestro guardián?" Preguntó nuevamente.

"Clint", contestó sin dar más detalles o reaccionando de otra manera al recibir el alago. "Y qué curioso. También tengo muchas preguntas para ustedes".

Palermo asintió la cabeza nuevamente, demostrando una total cooperación que a su alumna le era difícil saber por qué. "Estoy segura que sí", contestó con tono accesible. Dirigió una mirada a Serena, quien se sobrecogió con temor, e hizo una señal con su brazo para invitar a todos al interior del palacio. "Síganme, por favor".

La primera vez que Serena había visitado el palacio, sentía como si todos sus sueños infantiles se hubieran vuelto realidad. Pero ahora, ni siquiera el piso de mármol reflejante o las obras de arte podían hacerla regresar a esos momentos más inocentes y alegres. Seguía muy de cerca de Clint, quien inspeccionaba el lugar con rápidos movimientos de sus ojos, ignorando la belleza artística de aquel palacio y buscando en su lugar posiciones de combate, guaridas, rutas de escape, y sobre todo cualquier objeto sospechoso que podría desenmascarar esta posible charada.

Al llegar a la entrada de aquel salón de pesadilla, Serena decidió quedarse atrás mientras su respiración se aceleraba y cientos de recuerdos malditos nublaban su mente. Palermo abrió la enorme puerta de aquel salón y nuevamente invitó a aquel joven a entrar.

Clint no dio ningún paso adelante, y en su lugar cruzó sus brazos y cambió su expresión a aquella más agresiva que había usado anteriormente. "¿Alguna razón para no hablar aquí?" Preguntó con desdén.

"Querido, si intentáramos una emboscada ¿No crees que lo habríamos hecho desde el momento en que entraste?" Respondió Palermo con una sonrisa bribona.

"Cuento con eso, señora", respondió con una mirada desafiante. "Y le advierto que eso no sería una buena idea".

Palermo no dijo más y se dirigió al salón, seguida de Aria quien le dirigió unas palabras a Clint. "Nunca antes alguien fuera de la orden había entrado en esta habitación", dijo con orgullo en sus palabras. "Es un gran honor".

Clint volteó para ver a Serena, quien aún se mantenía reluctante a visitar ese lugar nuevamente. Normalmente habría ignorado a aquella chica y seguido su camino, pero por alguna razón, Clint sentía cierta responsabilidad que iba más allá de su promesa de mantenerla a salvo. Él sabía muy bien lo que era vivir consumido por sus más grandes temores, y no permitiría que alguien de su corta edad viviera traumatizada por siempre.

"Si no lo enfrentas ahora, después no habrá oportunidad", dijo con un tono tranquilizador. Clint esbozó una sonrisa que radiaba confianza y extendió su mano. "Sin miedo".

Serena miró por unos instantes aquel gesto que evidenciaba un sincero acto de auxilio y simpatía. Luego pensó que a pesar de mostrarse firme y temerario ante una posible trampa, Clint debía guardar cierto temor en lo más profundo de su ser, pero que podía dominar sin aparente dificultad. Serena estrechó su mano y respiró hondo para enfrentar cualquier cosa que la Escalera al Cielo le tuviera preparada para ambos.

. . . .

Pinturas exquisitas, esculturas perfectas y una arquitectura que desafiaba lo convencional. Incluso a la mirada analítica de Clint le era difícil no prestarle atención a tan extraño lugar que, posiblemente para él según su percepción, se encontraba en las entrañas de aquel palacio cuyo diseño nada tenía que ver con lo que se encontraba ante sus ojos.

Serena hacía un enorme esfuerzo para no cerrar los ojos y permitir que las memorias de lo que sucedió ahí la hicieran cambiar de opinión acerca de regresar al automóvil y dominarla por un profundo temor. Clint apretó su mano con fuerza como si tratara de transmitirle un poco de su voluntad, y ella devolvió el gesto usando toda su fortaleza para continuar.

Palermo se colocó en frente del trono dorado de la reina con Aria a su lado, esperando a que sus invitados llegaran a los pies de la Escalera al Cielo y comenzaran con el intercambio de preguntas que tanto atormentaban a los ahí presentes.

"Interesante decoración", dijo Clint con tono sarcástico, "¿Quién es su diseñador? ¿Pedo Ursaring?"

Palermo ignoró el comentario. "Clint…", comenzó. "Tengo entendido que la historia de nuestra Serena te hizo acompañarla, ¿no es así?"

Clint tomó unos segundos para contestar. "Algo así".

"Corrígeme si me equivoco. Pero todo esto que haces no es una mera muestra de gallardía o simpatía hacia Serena, ¿verdad?". Clint no reaccionó como si su silencio respondiera afirmativamente aquella cuestión que, efectivamente, tenía otros motivos detrás de sus actos. "¿Puedes decirnos qué estás buscando?"

Clint guardó otros momentos de silencio antes de responder una de las tantas preguntas que había estado preparando en incontables escenarios por tanto tiempo. Mojó sus labios y dio un ligero suspiro antes de que las palabras correctas emanaran de su boca. "Hace ocho años en Kanto me encontré con los mismos sujetos que ella conoció", le dirigió una mirada a Serena, quien escuchaba atentamente y por primera vez las misteriosas intenciones de aquel joven. "Hicieron… nos hicieron cosas terribles... Y desde entonces los he buscado sin cansancio". Concluyó, no deseando revelar más acerca de su pasado.

Palermo cerró sus ojos mientras hacía una mueca de dolor que sorprendió a los presentes. "Entonces es más reciente de lo que me temía", dijo, secándose un par de lágrimas que habían escapado y ahora recorrían sus mejillas.

"Sí sabes algo", interrumpió Clint. Sin darse cuenta presionó la mano de Serena a tal punto que incluso la lastimaba, pero la soltó tan pronto como pudo darse cuenta de su gesto poco gentil.

Palermo abrió los ojos nuevamente y dio un respiro profundo como si se preparara para revelar un secreto que había estado guardando por mucho tiempo. "Nuestra Orden… posee tradiciones y rituales que a muchos parecerían extraños y macabros. Pero siempre bajo un código de honor que conmemora aquellos eventos de antaño que dieron origen a la misma". Palermo dio otro respiro profundo, intentando reunir las energías necesarias para continuar. "Pero hubo un momento en que no fue así…".

La mujer de cabellera gris se dirigió a uno de los muros adornados por las pinturas de aquellas hermosas chicas que encantaban a los espectadores como si cobraran vida y los contagiaran con su inocencia y alegría. Palermo las contempló un poco y después dio la vuelta para encarar a sus invitados. "Hace un siglo, algunos pretendieron llevar las tradiciones y rituales a un nivel que muchos consideraron enfermizo y extremo, con la intención de que la Orden podría llevarlos a nuevas experiencias que pudieran ser plasmadas no solo en obras de arte y canciones, sino que posteriormente se transformarían en un verdadero culto mucho más poderoso e influyente que se extendería por todo el mundo…".

Palermo se acercó a Clint y Serena que escuchaban su relato sin perder ningún detalle. Clint descubrió lo extremadamente complicado de no dejarse llevar por las emociones y bajar la guardia al estar frente a frente con información que hacía años estaba buscando, y que ahora se revelaba sin ningún otro contratiempo.

"Y en las sombras de nuestro mundo casi lo lograron hasta que fueron expulsados.", susurró con una expresión de dolor. "Tomaron otro nombre, uno que derrumbaría aquello por lo que generaciones había sido construido. Una burla a las más sinceras y nobles tradiciones por las que miles habían derramado su sangre para protegerla". Palermo miró fijamente a Serena, quien presionaba su pecho con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus piernas temblaban. "Se hicieron llamar… 'El Culto al Placer'".

Un nombre. Ignorando si lo que esta mujer decía era verdad o no, Clint repitió ese nombre una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras recordaba cada momento de los últimos ocho años en los que él habría matado para obtener esa pieza de información.

"Tú ya los conociste, Serena… ellos atacaron en tu noche de iniciación". Confesó Palermo, llevando su palma al pecho como si tratara de evitar que su corazón palpitante explotara al decir esas palabras.

Serena se paralizó con horror y escepticismo ante esa revelación. "¿Q-Qué?" Exclamó sin poder entender lo que en verdad significaba. "N-No entiendo".

"¿Entonces siguen en esta era?" Preguntó Clint sin inmutarse mientras trataba de darle sentido a aquella historia y a la experiencia que Serena le había contado anteriormente.

"Solo hubo rumores de su presencia, pero nunca pudimos confirmarlos", contestó Palermo. "Tu historia, querido, confirma que han estado activos desde hace años… quizá décadas". La mujer suspiró derrotada. "Y no pude darme cuenta".

Aria tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para no estallar con toda su ira ante la historia de su mentora que había logrado desatar las más grandes dudas y temores de una chica confundida. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir cierta admiración a la inigualable habilidad de ella para darle verosimilitud a una historia que bien podría convencer incluso al más escéptico… Pero si algo aprendió al estar con Clint, es que ella tendría que hacer algo más para ganarse su confianza.

"Esa noche…", continuó Palermo dirigiéndose a Serena nuevamente. "… justo cuando terminaste tu juramento, decenas de aquellos que consideramos nuestros amigos revelaron sus verdaderas intenciones y trataron de raptarte".

"¿Qué?", exclamó Serena con un débil grito debido al poco oxígeno que le quedaba. Clint colocó la mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla un poco, dándole instrucciones para evitar que se hiperventilara. "Pero… ¿Pero entonces qué hicieron conmigo? ¿Qué eran todas esas imágenes horrendas y esa canción…?"

Palermo la observó con una profunda simpatía y lástima que nada podía hacer para lograr que Serena recuperara su bienestar. Dirigió una mirada a su alumna que se había mantenido callada por tanto tiempo y decidió que el momento había llegado para otra revelación.

"Meloetta, querida. Es seguro bajar", dijo Aria con una suave y melodiosa voz.

Una delgada y femenina figura antropomórfica se asomó por la pequeña habitación en la cima de la torre y descendió graciosamente para aterrizar en los brazos de Aria, quien la recibía con un gran cariño.

"Meloetta es un símbolo de pureza dentro de nuestra Orden", dijo Palermo quien se acercó al Pokémon musical y acarició su largo cabello con líneas musicales dibujadas en él. "Y al igual que tú, Serena. También fue víctima de aquellos criminales".

Meloetta, quien había descendido con una alegría contagiosa, ahora mostraba una profunda tristeza en sus grandes ojos azules que lograban conmover al más frío corazón. Excepto Clint.

"Aún no sé cómo lo lograron, pero de alguna forma cambiaron la frecuencia de la canción de Meloetta y la transformaron en un arma macabra y estimulante que casi nos fue imposible interrumpir".

Clint descubrió cierta incongruencia en esa anécdota. A menos que fuesen dos canciones totalmente distintas, pero con el mismo efecto doloroso, era poco probable que la autora de aquella canción a la que también había sido sometido fuese el mismo Pokémon que ahora observaba. Tantos misterios y nuevas preguntas abrumaban su mente que aún luchaba por controlar sus emociones.

"¿Entonces…?" Dijo Serena después de no ser capaz de decir otra palabra. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

Aria borró su sonrisa y cerró sus ojos como si fuera dominada por una profunda vergüenza y arrepentimiento.

"Creímos que el silencio y la discreción serían lo mejor hasta que lográramos resolver todo esto…", dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas. "Pero… Lo siento tanto".

"Te ruego que la disculpes, Serena. Ella sólo obedecía mis órdenes y yo creí que sería lo mejor para ti". Palermo posó su mano sobre el hombro de su alumna y lo frotó gentilmente para calmar sus sollozos. "Y al darme cuenta de que el Culto al Placer no sería fácil de derrotar, mandé a Aria para que fuera por ti y poder protegerte".

"¡Protegerme!" Estalló Serena con una ira que provocó temor en aquel pequeño Pokémon, quien ocultó su mirada en el pecho de la joven que la cargaba. "¿¡Y qué hay de mis amigos!? ¿¡Sabían que Ash fue infectado por un parásito que amenaza con su vida?!"

Aria y Palermo intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa ante un hecho que no habían mencionado antes. Serena cubrió su boca inmediatamente al considerar que revelar dicha información podría haber sido un error y que Clint planeaba hacer algo con ella. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que él le sonreía con orgullo, como si haber enfrentado a quienes le habían ocultado la verdad por fin revelaran un destello de potencial que podía ser explotado, y convertir a esta "reina del espectáculo" en una bella fuerza de la naturaleza.

"Es posible que…", dijo Aria con preocupación en su voz.

"Lord Reginald". Continuó Palermo. "Es muy probable".

"¿Disculpen?" Interrumpió Clint. El nombre le era muy conocido, y escucharlo de aquellas mujeres casi provocaron que reaccionara de una forma sospechosa que echara por la borda su casi perfecta máscara de sensatez y discreción.

"Un par de días antes de la gran Exhibición Pokémon, uno de nuestros más grandes amigos, Lord Reginald, fue encontrado en coma en su mansión en Palms Beach, Johto", respondió Palermo con otra muestra de angustia ante otro atentado que no veía venir. "Y después de un análisis, encontraron a cierta criatura viviendo en su cerebro".

"¿Por qué a este sujeto?"

"Es un miembro importante de la Orden", respondió Aria sin poder contener otro par de lágrima que secó con su blusa. "Quisieron eliminarlo antes que enfrentarlo".

Palermo levantó su palma a la altura de su pecho y la descendió lentamente para calmar la tristeza de aquella chica. "Clint, como puedes ver, estamos ante una organización extremadamente peligrosa. Y por ahora nuestros objetivos parecen ser los mismos", dijo mientras lo miraba con una seriedad que no eran propias de una mujer mentirosa. "Quizá podemos intercambiar nuestra información y unir nuestros recursos"

Clint permaneció en silencio, tratando de digerir toda la información que le había sido revelada en un lapso de tiempo que él consideraba demasiado rápido. Considerando que su última pista importante le había costado tres años para que se perdiera con esa persona que al parecer le era muy querida a la chica pelirroja. ¿Habría algo más que él no pudo discernir cuando se encontró con él en Johto? Decidió dejarlo del lado y reflexionó por unos instantes más acerca de la oferta, pero no para considerar aceptarla, sino para escoger las palabras adecuadas que revelaran sus intenciones sin despertar más sospechas.

"Muy bien… supongamos que les creo y que este… 'Culto al Placer' es todo lo que dicen…", dijo como si tratara de darle sentido a una historia convincente, pero con graves huecos que la derrumbaban. "¿Pero saben lo que no me cuadra? Que este Culto… no solo atacó a uno de sus mejores elementos, sino que se infiltró hasta el corazón de su organización y escapó sin aparente dificultad. Es decir, ¿capturaron algún testigo? ¿Siguieron alguna pista? ¿Al menos hay algo que puedan usar?"

Palermo y Aria quedaron silenciadas al escuchar la serie de preguntas que evidenciaban su completa incompetencia como protectores de la reina de Kalos. Palermo asintió lentamente como si admitiera su falta de responsabilidad y liderazgo para tratar un asunto de suma importancia no solo para la Orden, sino para todos aquellos que podrían estar bajo la mirada del susodicho Culto.

"Tus palabras son gallardas y verdaderas, amigo mío", contestó Palermo. "Y me temo que ambos estamos estancados con el mismo dilema".

"Entonces…", dijo Clint. "No veo cómo la información y recursos que poseo estén garantizados con ustedes".

"Entiendo perfectamente…", suspiró Palermo por última vez y dirigió su atención a Serena. "Querida, esta casa está disponible cuando lo necesites. Si es necesario que seas protegida…"

Pero Serena interrumpió con otra muestra de independencia. "Como Clint dijo, no hay garantía de que puedan protegerme".

Palermo asintió. "Comprendo. Pero cualquier cosa que necesites, yo…".

"Serena, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?" Interrumpió Clint.

"Los dejaremos solos", respondió Palermo sin inmutarse de ser dejada a un lado.

"Afuera. Quisiera conocer su jardín".

Serena asintió un poco impaciente por escuchar lo que su "guardián" tenía que decirle, y ambos se encaminaron a abandonar esa habitación que poco a poco perdía su hechizo terrorífico contra la reina de Kalos. Pero antes de salir a la sala principal, Clint dio media vuelta e hizo un ademán con su dedo índice como si señalara un asunto invisible que tenía que tratar antes de irse.

"Una última cosa, madame…", dijo con un tono más relajado que aumentaba su severidad con cada palabra. "Si por alguna razón encuentro que esto es… ¿cómo decirlo? Ah, sí. Una charada bien elaborada para ocultar la verdad de nosotros, pues…", Clint cambió su mirada a una de completa amenaza como si fuese un Salamence al acecho. "Reduciré este palacio a cenizas y demoleré ese monumento a la vanidad hasta sus cimientos".

Palermo, quien se había mostrado totalmente flexible y colaborativa durante toda la charla, sintió hervir su sangre ante la directa amenaza de un extraño que poco había cambiado en su forma de pensar.

"¿Eso es una…?"

"Es lo que es, madame", interrumpió Clint sin darle más explicaciones o siquiera una oportunidad para replicar. "Hasta luego".

Ambos abandonaron completamente el salón y las enormes puertas fueron cerradas automáticamente. Aria miró fijamente a su mentora para descubrir una expresión que muy pocas veces ella dejaba mostrar.

Era la mirada de la derrota.

 _"Esto no me lo esperaba"_. Dijo una voz en la mente de Aria.

"¿Por qué? ..."

 _"A partir de ahora nos comunicaremos así, querida"_.

 _"De acuerdo",_ dijo Aria enfocando sus palabras en la charla que se llevaba a cabo en su mente. _"Pero pudiste haber tenido a Siebud y a muchos otros para eliminar esta posible amenaza"._

 _"Cierto…",_ contestó Palermo mientras devolvía la mirada indagadora de su estudiante. _"Pero no pienso arriesgarme con alguien que haya vencido a Lord Reginald"._

Aria quedó en shock. _"¿Cómo lo…?"_

 _"No estoy completamente segura, pero algo en este joven me dice que esconde muchos más secretos… y yo los quiero"._

 _"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"_ Preguntó Aria mientras abrazaba con fuerza al Pokémon melodía entre sus brazos hasta el punto de que esta decidiera abandonar sus brazos.

 _"Tal parece que mover nuestras influencias para suspender la liga, sólo nos ha hecho ganar otro enemigo"._

 _"Otro…",_ reflexionó Aria por un momento, tratando de descubrir a quien se refería, hasta que recordó aquella otra organización que parecía encajar con la situación. _"De nuevo los fastidiaste, ¿verdad?"_

 _"Les arrebatamos la oportunidad de obtener la energía necesaria para su pequeño proyecto de ciencias y ahora corremos el riesgo de ser aplastados por ambos frentes"._ Palermo meditó un momento y procedió a abandonar el recinto. _"Contactaré al resto de nuestros miembros. Hasta nuevo aviso, todos pasamos a la clandestinidad mientras nos preparamos"_

Aria quedó un poco absorta ante esa orden. _"¿Prepararse para qué?"_

Palermo se detuvo y giró su mirada para dirigirle su ya conocida sonrisa conspiradora y maquiavélica.

 _"Para la guerra, querida"._

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	16. Adiós exhibiciones Hola vida real

**CAPÍTULO 12. Adiós exhibiciones. Hola vida real.**

"¿Les creíste?"

Preguntó Serena tan pronto como ambos habían ingresado al hermoso jardín del palacio de la doncella que, como era de esperarse, representaba una obra maestra de la arquitectura del paisaje con su intrincado diseño en el laberinto de matorrales y casi perfecta simetría de cada árbol que crecía vigorosamente a lado del camino principal.

"Es una excelente actriz, lo admito". Respondió Clint con cierto recelo en su voz. "Necesito investigar mucho más antes de sacar cualquier conclusión". Aclaró, para luego girar a la derecha de aquel camino que les ofrecía un sereno, pero no del todo discreto lugar para discutir sus conclusiones.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó Serena nuevamente, deseosa de indagar más en los futuros planes de Clint que probablemente la incluían a ella. Y era precisamente esta incertidumbre, aunado con su aún temor por enfrentar a sus agresores, la que la volvían particularmente precoz en los asuntos que ahora le concernían a ella.

"Nuestro acuerdo casi expira, linda". Dijo Clint con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, dejando a Serena un poco escéptica ante el intento de eludir la interrogante por parte de su guardián. "Prometí regresarte sana y salva con tus amigos. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer". Aseveró Clint con firmeza.

"¿Entonces… tomarás tu propio camino?" Preguntó Serena un poco decepcionada al creer que Clint planeaba dejarla sola para lidiar con la melancolía y conjeturas propias de una chica confundida.

"Así es". Aseguró con la misma firmeza de antes. "Y es momento de que consideres el tuyo".

"¿Uh?"

Ambos se detuvieron en la entrada del jardín principal que llevaba al laberinto de muros verdes. Clint la rebasó por un poco, girando sobre su propio eje para mirarla a los ojos y soltar las serias palabras que tenía en su mente desde que se ofreció a acompañarla en este viaje de revelaciones.

"No soy un guardaespaldas, Serena". Dijo sin titubeos. "Este es un trabajo de tiempo completo y no puedo cuidarte. Y… sinceramente, no creo que eso sería lo mejor para ti".

Serena dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa y consternación al cuestionarse si su "guardián" la había usado como una herramienta para tener acceso a información que él había estado buscando con desesperación. La imagen de un joven severo pero noble parecía borrarse ante la mirada seria y fría de alguien con una convicción inquebrantable que no permitiría eslabones débiles o distracciones en su búsqueda.

"Sin embargo, tampoco puedo abandonarte a tu suerte. Así que estas son tus opciones". Dijo Clint mientras Serena daba un muy débil suspiro de alivio al ver que después de todos, quizá no planeaba abandonarla. "Desaparece hasta que logre resolver todo este asunto. Si lo necesitas, cuento con los medios para que ni a ti o a tus padres los puedan encontrar".

Otro golpe en su orgullo. Cada palabra que emanaba de Clint parecía hundirla más en un mar de impotencia y mediocridad que solo hacían añicos su autoestima. "Eso… no suena muy valiente". Dijo con una mirada cabizbaja como si sintiera el peso de su propia incompetencia.

"Quizás…. Pero es efectivo". Aseguró Clint sin prestarle atención a la frustrada mirada de su protegida. "De hecho, sería mi responsabilidad como adulto obligarte a hacerlo".

La gota que derramó el vaso.

"¡Me rehúso a esconderme mientras mis amigos corren peligro!" Protestó Serena inmediatamente al encarar a Clint con una mirada llena de ira y pasión que podía intimidar a cualquiera quiera que se atreviera a dudar de la voluntad de esta chica.

Clint la observó por unos instantes y la mirada soberbia de antes fue reemplazada por una orgullosa sonrisa que solo dejaba mostrar cuando encontraba un diamante en bruto que pudiera pulir con una nueva y totalmente diferente filosofía de vida. Tal como le había sucedido a él.

"Entonces hazles frente…", dijo Clint.

"¿Cómo…?"

Una excelente pregunta. Sobre todo para ella, quien se consideraba a sí misma como una "entrenadora" poco hábil en las batallas Pokémon. Si bien, aquel combate contra Aria le había hecho ganar la corona, un ataque totalmente inconsciente casi provocó un grave accidente. Fuera de eso, las batallas Pokémon pertenecían a un campo totalmente desconocido para ella.

"Tú vigilas mi espalda y yo vigilo la tuya". Dijo Clint, interrumpiendo ese momento de reflexión. ¿Protegerlo a él? Sí, claro. Ni siquiera parecía poder protegerse a sí misma. "A cambio, te enseñaré no solo estrategias de combate en batallas Pokémon, sino también defensa personal, habilidades de supervivencia, manipulación de equipo militar y una nueva disciplina que hará explotar talentos que seguramente no conocías de ti".

Clint cruzó sus brazos y soltó las últimas palabras con una seriedad de la que él pretendía fuera suficiente para que ella se lo tomara en serio. "En resumen… todo lo contrario a lo que has hecho hasta ahora".

Serena se quedó callada por unos instantes para digerir la oferta que acababa de ser ofrecida en charola de plata. Prácticamente, Clint le daría las herramientas necesarias para que ella no solo pudiera cumplir sus funciones como su compañera, sino también que ella podría ser capaz de proteger a aquellos a los que tanto quería. Aun así, no podía evitar cuestionarse si Clint en realidad le ofrecía esta oferta por que en verdad necesitaba de su ayuda, o simplemente sentía cierta lástima por ella y su precaria situación.

"Yo…"

"Pero te lo advierto, linda". Interrumpió Clint levantando el dedo índice para señalar algo muy importante. "Será brutal".

Bueno, al menos Serena podía contar que esto iba en serio. Pero aún no respondía sus dudas del porqué querría entrenar a alguien tan inexperta como ella. "¿Por qué harías algo así?" Le preguntó finalmente.

Clint soltó sus brazos y le dirigió una mirada que transmitía simpatía y confianza a aquella chica que tanto le recordaba a él mismo y…

Tal como le había sucedido años atrás cuando comenzó con esta búsqueda, Clint usó las mismas palabras de aquel que lo sacó de este mar de confusión y lo encaminaron en un viaje en el que, después de ocho años, ahora parecía ver un pequeño rayo de esperanza.

"Porque sé lo que es vivir con miedo". Dijo, mientras colocaba la palma de su mano en la cabeza de Serena y la frotaba con simpatía. "Además… deseo que patees el trasero de esos pobres diablos la próxima vez que intenten atacarte".

Serena soltó una pequeña carcajada ante la forma en que Clint rompió con esa atmósfera de seriedad usando su sentido del humor. Y ahora que lo pensaba, esa parecía ser una característica de él: usar una postura sin emociones que lo convertía en una eficaz y peligrosa fuerza de la naturaleza, pero que podía sorprender y encantar a cualquiera al mostrar un lado gentil y simpático irresistible.

Ella esperaba ver más de esto en el futuro como su aprendiz.

"Muy bien". Dijo Serena con una sonrisa y mirada determinada después de reflexionarlo un poco. "Acepto tu propuesta, Clint".

Su ahora compañero levantó el puño a la altura de su pecho y lo extendió hacia Serena, quien tardó un par de segundos antes de responder el gesto con un delicado choque entre puños cerrados, cerrando el trato de una forma poco convencional y seria para alguien que hasta hace una hora, había amenazado a una mujer fuerte como Palermo.

"Somos sobrevivientes, Serena". Dijo. "Es hora de que empieces a actuar como uno".

Serena sintió un profundo orgullo con esa palabra, como si perteneciera a un selecto grupo de personas con cualidades que la gente común no podría jamás comprender. Pero luego recordó algo muy importante que casi se le escapó después de aceptar la propuesta de Clint. "¿Qué sucederá con mis amigos?"

"Así como tú, tendrán que tomar su propia decisión". Respondió Clint, apaciguando la inquietud de Serena. "Aunque ya se lo que responderá aquel a quien tanto aprecias". Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Al parecer, Serena ya se había acostumbrado a que todos se dieran cuenta de su más íntimo secreto, por lo que esta vez su usual rubor no parecía hacerla enloquecer y balbucear como una niña tonta.

"Tú también, ¿verdad?", suspiró con una expresión que denotaba su resignación.

"Demasiado obvio". Respondió con una sonrisa. "Y de hecho tengo grandes expectativas en él".

Serena suspiró aliviada al ver que Clint también tenía intenciones de ayudar a la persona que más admiraba en el mundo. "Ash es increíble".

"Ya veremos". Dijo con cierto escepticismo. "¿Nos vamos?"

Serena asintió, impaciente por abandonar ese lugar y regresar con sus amigos. "¿Crees que nos presten su vehículo después de esto?" Preguntó con inquietud.

"Demasiado lento". Contestó Clint mientras sacudía su cabeza negativamente. "Sevatar nos llevará ahí en menos de una hora".

"¿Sevatar?" Repitió Serena mientras se preguntaba de quien hablaba.

Clint buscó entre su chaqueta una pokébola y la abrió para liberar a otro de sus leales compañeros en su interminable búsqueda. Una silueta de luz roja se materializaba lentamente mientras la figura de una criatura alada y enorme se hacía cada vez más clara en el espacio donde había sido liberada. Al principio Serena distinguió dos alas membranosas que salían de un cuerpo bípedo color púrpura, junto con una larga y poderosa cola que terminaba en forma de flecha, y una cabeza alargada de hocico surcado con filosos dientes aserrados. Al terminar de materializarse, la criatura emitió un ruidoso chillido primigenio que se podía escuchar por todo el palacio.

Serena jamás había visto uno, salvo esa vez cuando era más pequeña y admiró aquel fósil de un Aerodactyl mientras visitaba el museo de historia natural. También recordó que el aspecto feroz de ese Pokémon la había asustado en esa ocasión, y verlo ahora le producía una mezcla de intimidación y sorpresa al encontrarse por primera vez con un viejo conocido.

Clint se acercó a su compañero y acarició su hocico para tranquilizarlo y saludarlo después de haberlo mantenido ahí por más de dos días. La feroz expresión de Sevatar desapareció tan pronto como recibió el cariño de su entrenador y extendió sus alas, preparándose para partir en cuanto él lo ordenara.

Otro aspecto curioso que captó el interés de Serena era que este Pokémon tenía colocado en su espalda una especie de silla de montar, junto con un par de riendas atadas a su boca. Clint buscó entre uno de los compartimientos del lado izquierdo de la silla y sacó un par de visores aéreos, junto con gruesas bufandas y una chaqueta térmica.

"Ponte esto", dijo Clint, ofreciéndole el equipo que acababa de sacar. "Viajaremos a casi mil kilómetros por hora y no quiero que te congeles. Sobre todo, al llegar a ciudad Fractal".

Serena tomó el equipo y procedió a colocárselos lo más pronto posible. De pronto, una gentil voz familiar interrumpió aquel momento antes de su partida.

"¿Entonces se van?" Preguntó Aria al encontrarse con ellos.

Serena guardó silencio por unos momentos y asintió con la mirada. "Tenemos mucho que hacer", dijo sin abandonar su expresión seria.

Aria devolvió el gesto con una débil sonrisa y se acercó al joven a quien tanto había desconfiado desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada inquisidora como si cualquiera de ellos estuviera preparándose una vez más para un acto de traición.

"Toma", dijo Aria extendiendo su brazo para ofrecerle lo que parecía ser una tarjeta de memoria.

Clint tomó aquel objeto sin apartar su mirada penetrante de los ojos rojos de aquella joven, y lo analizó por un instante hasta que Aria interrumpió su momento de reflexión.

"Es la información de cada miembro que haya visitado nuestro recinto desde su fundación", aclaró Aria. Quizá haya sido su imaginación, pero creyó haber visto cierto resplandor en sus ojos al revelarle esa información. "Palermo agradece que cuides de Serena, y te recuerda que la oferta de cooperación sigue en pie hasta que lo consideres bien".

Clint guardó la memoria en su chaqueta y, en un evento tan inesperado como extraño, extendió su mano como muestra de agradecimiento. Ahora fue Aria la que quedó paralizada ante el gesto de ese intruso, aun dudando de las verdaderas intenciones de Clint y de su sinceridad. No obstante, y considerando la mala dinámica entre ambos, aceptó el apretón de manos sin dejar de verlo con su habitual desconfianza.

Luego llegó el turno de Serena, quien apretaba su puño con fuerza y lo presionaba contra su pecho. Muy en el fondo, ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas perdonar y abrazar a su antes querida amiga, pero los eventos recientes habían quebrado la simpatía y confianza que antes poseía. Sin embargo… no importaba que tanto pudiera fingir o la admirable actuación que daba cada vez que se veían. Serena estaba completamente segura que a Aria le costaba un poco de su vitalidad cada vez que trataban el tema.

Y solo un gesto podía ayudarla a aliviar su dolor.

Serena se acercó a ella y le dio un sincero y fuerte abrazo que fue recibido por una chica atormentada de sus propias mentiras. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Aria sentía cómo una calidez lograba derretir los glaciares creados por una tensión y tristeza que no podía contener más sin dejarse dominar por el dolor y la aflicción de traicionar a la persona más querida para ella.

Después de unos segundos así, Serena abandonó su regazo y regresó al lado de Clint sin decir otra palabra. Se apoyó en una de las tiras de cuero que colgaban de la silla y servían como soporte para el pasajero, y con ayuda de su mentor logró colocarse en el asiento. Clint se colocó detrás de ella y tomó las riendas, listo para despegar en cualquier momento.

"Colócate el visor", ordenó Clint mientras él hacía los mismo.

Una vez que estuvieron listos, Sevatar giró a la dirección donde su destino los aguardaba. Se colocó en cuclillas mientras extendía sus largas alas y con un poderoso impulso que provocó una ventisca de aire en el jardín, abandonó aquel elegante palacio de dudas y misterios.

Aria protegió sus ojos con el brazo derecho hasta que la corriente de aire hubiese cedido. Luego miró al cielo y vislumbró un punto que lentamente se perdía en el horizonte hasta que ya no pudo verlo más.

Una guerra…

Repitió mientras pensaba en aquel gesto totalmente altruista de Serena hacia una persona que no lo merecía.

"No voy a dejar que ella te haga daño, Serena", susurró Aria. Respiró hondo y presionó su pecho con fuerza mientras se encaminaba al palacio, donde podría esbozar por fin los primeros pasos para un plan que los salvaría a todos.

. . . .

Era poco usual en una persona con una profesión como ella. Pero para Ellie, había pocas cosas que ella no podía evitar disfrutar; ya fuera un sencillo helado de yogurt, una pasarela digna de sus gustos y habilidades como modelo profesional, o incluso su "doble labor" como recolectora de información para esa persona tan especial dentro de un mundo en el que era fácil dejarse llevar por los excesos y los vicios.

Encontrar el balance entre su vida como celebridad, cotidiana, líder de gimnasio y agente doble era un trabajo exhaustivo. Sin embargo, ella no parecía mostrar signos de desgaste en su bello rostro o que se viera reflejado en su envidiable figura. De hecho, lo disfrutaba.

Y aquella sensual bestia motorizada con detalles de color amarillo relámpago en la que ya estaba preparada para liberar de su prisión en ese oscuro almacén donde se encontraban, era uno de los tantos gustos que su labor le permitía tener, además de uno de los tantos pasatiempos que había desarrollado después de conocerlo a aquel quien, a partir de ahora, necesitaría toda la ayuda que pudiera ofrecerle.

 _"¿Estás segura que quieres partir de aquí?"_ Preguntó una voz masculina desde el micrófono que se encontraba en su caso.

"Acabo de recibir un mensaje para encontrarnos en ciudad Fractal", respondió Ellie al presionar un botón ubicado en el dispositivo de su muñeca.

 _"Al menos sabemos que sigue vivo"._

"Por ahora", dijo Ellie con cierto enojo en su tono de voz.

La voz masculina rio. _"Dale uno por mí, Ellie"._

"Sólo él puede llamarme así, Surge", corrigió Ellie. "Aunque… eso puede cambiar cuando lo vea".

La voz masculina rio más fuerte.

 _"Bueno, mucha suerte. La necesitarán"._

Ellie bajó la muñeca para girar el acelerador y permitir que aquella bestia motorizada pudiera rugir con el característico sonido mecánico de un poderoso motor a punto de ser desatado.

 _"¡Santo Arceus!"_. Exclamó Surge desde el otro lado de la línea. _"¡Hasta aquí puede escucharse ese sensual rugido de 1300 caballos de fuerza!"._

"Lávate las manos después de colgar, querido". Dijo Ellie con un tono burlón.

La puerta de aquel almacén se abrió lentamente mientras los primeros rayos del sol resaltaban los tonos obsidiana y amarillo de la motocicleta, junto con la sexy y esbelta figura femenina cubierta de cuero negro que domaba aquella bestia.

En menos de cinco segundos, Ellie abandonó aquel lugar a toda velocidad como si se tratara de una bella y peligrosa valkiria montada sobre su corcel hacia el campo de batalla.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	17. ¿Por qué no puedo sostener estas chicas?

Todos deberían ser como Lion. Echándome porras con sus valiosos reviews que me ayudan para comprobar que la historia va por buen camino. De hecho, su punto de vista acerca de Clemont ayudó a que puliera al personaje en este episodio. ¡Vales mil!

 **Capítulo 13. El lado divertido de...**

Para un entrenador apasionado y dedicado como Ash, un día sin una batalla o ejercicio de entrenamiento con sus Pokémon le provocaba una ansiedad que recorría su cuerpo y lo desconectaba de la realidad, manteniéndolo inquieto y casi totalmente irracional ante cualquier evento que pudiese suscitarse en el momento menos esperado. Pero ya casi se cumplían dos días, y la insoportable idea de no poder luchar al lado de sus compañeros por instrucción de un desconocido que encima se había llevado a su amiga sin explicar totalmente sus intenciones, era un poderoso detonante para que Ash tratara de enfocar sus pensamientos en cualquier otro medio posible.

Al principio consideró ir con Bonnie a explorar el bosque en busca de Pokémon salvajes con quien jugar, una idea que hasta hace unos días le hubiese parecido gratificante, pero que ahora lo consideraba demasiado infantil. Otra posible distracción hubiese sido ayudar a Clemont en uno de sus nuevas invenciones, pero descubrió que, después de su "incidente" con lo que fuera que estuviera invadiendo su mente, la interminable charla técnica de su amigo le parecía extremadamente aburrida. En su lugar, deseaba hablar de asuntos que ahora podía calificar de maduros o acordes a su edad, pero se dio cuenta que él tampoco tenía idea de lo que en realidad significaba tener ese tipo de charlas con su camarada.

Viéndose derrotado y perdido entre el mundo de la infancia y el de la adolescencia que representaban sus dos compañeros, Ash se dejó caer de espaldas en el suelo helado del campo de batalla del centro Pokémon para reflexionar acerca de lo que ahora parecía llenar el vacío que las batallas Pokémon y su sueño de ser un maestro habían dejado en su mente: chicas.

"Hemos conocido a varias, ¿no es así Pikachu?", dijo Ash dejando escapar un suspiro. Pikachu dobló su puntiaguda oreja, extrañado ante la rara actitud de su fiel entrenador que había mostrado desde que los cambios de la pubertad habían moldeado a este niño en cuestión de unas cuantos días. "No lo había pensado hasta ahora, amigo. Pero de haberlo sabido antes, quizá ahora tendría una racha de novias que volvería a Brock verde de envidia". Rio con una mueca pícara que denotaba cierto orgullo por su atractivo, junto con burla hacia su viejo compañero de viaje que parecía fracasar en el romance que buscaba con ahínco.

Además, Ash era el único, hasta donde podía discernir entre la mayoría de los entrenadores de su edad que se había enfrentado en sus viajes, en al menos haber recibido dos besos en la mejilla por dos chicas lindas. Bueno, uno de ellos técnicamente era de un Pokémon con la habilidad de tomar forma humana, pero… ¿acaso Paul de Sinnoh podía presumir de lo mismo? ¿A cuántas chicas habría dejado con el corazón roto ese santurrón de Trip? Cero, seguramente. Y ni hablar de su actual compañero de viaje que le tenía una completa aversión hacia los constantes compromisos a los que su hermana menor lo trataba de enredar.

"Creo que debería enviar unos cuantos mensajes a nuestras amigas, ¿no crees amigo?" Preguntó al dirigir su mirada a Pikachu, quien mostró una expresión de sorpresa. "Quien sabe. En una de esas hasta consigo más de una". Ash soltó otra carcajada mientras su compañero amarillo rascaba su cabeza y gruñía con cierta modestia ante la actitud vanidosa de su entrenador.

Pero rápidamente recordó a aquella persona que se colocaba en la cima de sus pensamientos, al menos en lo que a chicas se refería. Poco después del inicio de su viaje, ella se había presentado como una persona sin ningún objetivo claro, salvo el de reunirse con aquel a quien recordaba desde su infancia y que había causado una fuerte impresión en sus memorias de la niñez.

Haber sido infectado con el parásito pudo haber sido un evento traumático para él, junto con una molesta carga que lo obligaba a abandonar las batallas Pokémon hasta que ese sujeto apareciera de nuevo. Pero a pesar de ello, Ash no podía evitar agradecer que esas sensaciones y sentimientos ahora lo encaminaran a un nuevo mundo de… placeres, a los que ahora era consciente de ello, y que se disponía a provechar al máximo.

"¡Muy bien, Pikachu!" Exclamó al mismo tiempo en que abandonaba el suelo congelado de un solo brinco. "Serena ha mostrado tantos indicios de sus sentimientos por mí, que yo podría darme una patada en el trasero por no haberme dado cuenta antes". Pikachu cruzó sus brazos sin abandonar su mirada de escepticismo y confusión ante las palabras de su entrenador.

Ash sonrió, entretenido con la expresión de su compañero y considerándolo tan obtuso como él lo había sido antes. "¡Ya lo verás! ¡Estuve tanto tiempo al lado de Brock que sé exactamente lo que NO debo hacer!"

De pronto, un extraño sonido que asemejaba al de un objeto cayendo del cielo interrumpió aquel alegre momento con su poderosa presencia. Ash alzó su mirada, cubriendo su frente con la palma de su mano para evitar que los rayos del sol entorpecieran su visión, y buscando al responsable de producir aquel sonido. Pero tan pronto como había identificado al Pokémon que se dirigía a ellos a toda velocidad, una tremenda fuerza despejó gran parte de la nieve del campo de batalla y que había sido utilizado como pista de aterrizaje, provocando una burbuja de aire que incluso empujó los árboles cercanos e hizo vibrar las ventanas del centro Pokémon.

Bonnie resguardó a Dedenne y al extraño Pokémon color verde en su bolso, mientras Clemont se dirigía rápidamente hacia ella para protegerla. Ash cubrió su rostro de la nieve usando su brazo izquierdo, y ordenó a Pikachu que asumiera su posición de batalla, dando un salto al frente y comenzando a emitir pequeños relámpagos de sus rojas mejillas.

El velo de nieve se despejó, y una figura prehistórica alada poco a poco se manifestaba en aquel lugar del descenso. Los relámpagos en las mejillas de Pikachu se intensificaron al responder con su instinto ante una posible amenaza que se desvaneció tan pronto como la voz familiar de una chica saludó a los presentes con un tono enérgico.

"¡Volví!"

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Ash al verla, quien de inmediato fue a su encuentro junto con el resto de sus compañeros de viaje.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Ash.

Serena asintió con su mirada y esbozó una sonrisa al encontrarse de vuelta con sus amigos.

"Todo salió bien gracias a Clint", respondió Serena dirigiendo su mirada a su mentor, quien de un salto abandonó la montura de su Pokémon y se acercó al grupo de amigos que ya se había congregado ahí.

"Sana y salva como lo prometí", dijo Clint mientras removía el visor de su cabeza e intercambiaba una ligera sonrisa gentil con el resto de los chicos que aún lo miraban con recelo. Sin embargo, fue Ash el primero en extender la mano hacia aquel sujeto como muestra de agradecimiento por cuidar a una de las personas más importantes para él.

"Gracias". Dijo, esbozando una sonrisa idéntica a la que Clint había usado anteriormente.

Clint aceptó el gesto y presionó la mano firmemente, señalando así el primer paso hacia una mutua confianza y respeto entre ambos.

"Tenemos mucho de qué hablar", afirmó Clint para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el muchacho rubio de enormes gafas redondas. "Disculpa… olvidé tu nombre".

"Eh… Es Clemont", contestó con un poco de desaliento al ver que él no parecía recordar el nombre de aquel quien lo había derribado hace dos días. Sin mencionar que desde que ellos habían partido hacia quien sabe dónde, él había dedicado gran parte de su tiempo examinando el arma que Clint parecía haber olvidado en el bosque.

"¿Podría pedirte un favor?"

"¿Uh?" Exclamó Clemont con sorpresa, pero inmediatamente fue interrumpido por la alegre voz infantil de su pequeña hermana.

"¡Mira hermano, es un Aerodactyl!" Gritó Bonnie mientras sus ojos centelleantes admiraban a aquella criatura prehistórica que le hacía recordar a cierto Pokémon ancestral que la había confundido con su madre hace apenas unas semanas.

"Su nombre es Sevatar", dijo Clint acercándose a ella.

"¡Es un nombre genial!" Exclamó con alegría.

"¿Quieres acariciarlo?"

"¡¿En serio?!" Vitoreó con su usual encanto infantil.

Clint asintió con una sonrisa afectuosa. "Ven, sube".

Ash y Clint miraron estupefactos como aquel sujeto, el mismo que hasta hace dos días parecía tener nervios de acero y una fría personalidad para cumplir con sus misteriosos objetivos, ahora fraternizaba tan bien con Bonnie; expresando un cariño que solo un pariente cercano podría demostrar al cargarla en sus hombros para que ella pudiera acariciar la cabeza de ese Pokémon con expresión atemorizante.

"¿Sorprendidos, chicos?" Preguntó Serena a sus dos compañeros, sacándolos de sus breves momentos de letargo. "Las apariencias engañan, ¿no creen?"

"De hecho… sí", respondió Ash al fin. Su sorpresa se vio incluso más grande al ver que ese Aerodactyl también demostraba una actitud dócil y amigable que contrastaba por completo con su apariencia intimidante.

"Bueno, ya es hora de darle al noble Sevatar un merecido descanso", dijo Clint mientras sacaba la pokébola de su cinturón para regresar a su compañero dentro de ella. Bonnie se despidió de aquel Pokémon haciendo un ademán con la palma de su mano, y descendió de los hombros de Clint encantada de haber conocido a alguien tan tolerante y amigable con ella.

"¡Muchas gracias!" Exclamó nuevamente con una enorme sonrisa y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Para Clemont, eso fue el hecho que necesitaba para depositar algo de su confianza en aquel extraño sujeto. Sin embargo, una persona como él con una actitud un tanto escéptica, no podía sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Por lo mientras, asumió la hipótesis de que, si su hermanita parecía haber simpatizado de esa manera tan rápida con él, era un indicio de que Clint no poseía malas intenciones y podía ser de confianza. Incluso parecía haber perdonado el hecho de que él no había recordado su nombre hace unos minutos.

"Acerca de ese favor…", dijo Clemont llamando la atención de Clint. "¿Qué necesitas?"

Clint buscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó un pedazo de papel doblado, quien lo entregó al chico rubio. Rápidamente procedió a desdoblar el contenido y lo examinó detalladamente. Una vez que concluyó con su análisis, una mirada confusa y poco satisfactoria dominó su rostro, como si aquella petición representara más un misterio que un verdadero reto para alguien de su ingenio.

"Ya entenderás por qué", aseguró Clint con una mirada firme que Clemont no podía ignorar, asintiendo con su mirada a la petición que acababa de ser solicitada.

"¿Qué es eso, Clemont?" Preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

"Paciencia, Ash", contestó Clint con un tono tranquilizador. "Aún debemos esperar un poco a alguien quien será vital en esta operación".

Un leve sonido mecánico se alcanzaba a escuchar desde el lugar en donde estaban. De los compañeros de viaje, Clemont fue el único en prestar especial atención para acertar con el inconfundible rugido del motor de una poderosa motocicleta que se acercaba hacia el lugar en donde estaban a toda velocidad. Sus ojos brillaron con emoción mientras en su mente se llevaban a cabo especulaciones y predicciones acerca de las características que una máquina de esa categoría podría poseer, usando como referencia el sonido del motor y calculando la velocidad aproximada a la que debería ir.

De pronto, el resto del grupo pudo vislumbrar por fin el vehículo que se abría paso por el camino congelado sin dar tregua a la tranquilidad del mediodía en un pueblo pacífico. Viró ligeramente a la izquierda para tomar una intersección que la llevaría directamente al campo de entrenamiento, y en tan solo unos segundos, aquella motocicleta color obsidiana con paneles en amarillo relámpago se encontraba a tan solo unos cuantos metros de los chicos y el joven que la esperaba con anhelo.

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

"Ellie les caerá bien, ya lo verán", respondió Clint. "De hecho, Ash la conoció en una de sus batallas de gimnasio en Unova".

"¿Uh?" Exclamó Ash tan confundido como su fiel compañero que posaba en su hombro.

La ligera capa de nieve provocada por la repentina parada de la motocicleta lentamente se disipaba para revelar la esbelta figura femenina totalmente ataviada de cuero negro, aún montada sobre su bestia motorizada y dirigiendo su mirada oculta por el caso color amarillo hacia el grupo. Apagó el motor para darle un merecido descanso a su montura, colocó el freno de seguridad y descendió del vehículo para ir a su encuentro.

Clint se acercó a ella esbozando una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro, expresando cierta alegría de verla después de semanas de arduo trabajo. Pero de pronto, un pequeño Pokémon color blanco con forma de roedor y que posaba en la palma de la mano de su entrenadora, dio un salto hacia Clint con el tierno e inconfundible chillido de un Pokémon furioso.

"Saluda a Clint, emolga", dijo aquella mujer.

Múltiples relámpagos de electricidad aparecieron desde la punta de la cola de Emolga mientras un orbe color amarillo de energía eléctrica liberaban una descarga que impactó directamente con Clint, quien vociferó un cómico - y bien merecido - alarido de dolor mientras el poder de cientos de voltios recorría su cuerpo hasta hacerlo colapsar de espaldas.

Los chicos atestiguaron una escena tan inusual con cierto desconcierto. Sin embargo, Ash ya estaba muy familiarizado con incidentes de ese tipo después de haber viajado por largo tiempo al lado de su fiel compañero amarillo. Y podía saber perfectamente bien cuando un ataque eléctrico denotaba un gesto de leve rencor y alegría hacia otra persona.

La joven mujer de envidiable figura procedió a remover su casco lentamente mientras su cabello caía suavemente sobre sus hombros y revelaba un bello rostro familiar de piel clara y seductores ojos azules que hacían juego con el oscuro color de su cabello. Para ser alguien que según Clint él ya había conocido con anterioridad, a Ash aún se le hacía difícil identificar a aquella mujer de entre las que había conocido en sus viajes anteriores.

"Auch…", susurró Clint tratando de recuperar el control de sus músculos, "… ¿no crees que exageraste un poco?"

Ellie cruzó sus brazos y le dirigió una mirada acusadora mientras Emolga regresaba a su pokébola. "Primero me dejas con la palabra en la boca al decirme una noticia reveladora…", comenzó. "Luego te diriges a la boca del lobo con escaso tiempo para preparar un plan de respaldo… y ahora me recibes con esa cara de tonto condescendiente que sabes que me encanta…". Ellie abandonó su mirada seria y esbozó una sonrisa burlona que iluminó su rostro. "… sí, creo que lo merecías, cielo".

"¡E-ES ELESA!" Exclamó Serena después de que algunas conjeturas y excavaciones en su memoria habían encontrado la imagen de aquella famosa modelo y líder de gimnasio de Unova que había inspirado varios de sus diseños a la hora de hacer sus exhibiciones. "¡La belleza radiante!" Gritó con el chillido de una 'fangirl' que acababa de conocer a una de sus ídolos.

Elesa rio un poco e hizo un ademán con el dedo índice hacia Serena para indicarle que guardara un poco de silencio. "No quieres provocar un tumulto de admiradores y paparazis aquí, ¿verdad?"

"¡Ah, es cierto!" Exclamó por fin Ash. Sin embargo, aún había algo que no concordaba con el aspecto de aquella líder que había conocido anteriormente. "Lo siento, Elesa. No te reconocí por tu nuevo corte de cabello".

"Bueno, en mi trabajo es común cambiar de estilo constantemente", respondió con una gentil sonrisa. "Pero ¿qué hay de ti? Te ves mucho más alto y maduro que la última vez".

Ash rio un poco avergonzado y gozoso de que una mujer mayor y tan linda como ella congratulara el repentino cambio que había experimentado en los últimos días.

"¡Wow, eres muy linda!" Señaló Bonnie mientras se acercaba hacia ella para admirar los atributos de una modelo profesional.

"¡Gracias! ¡Tú también!" Respondió con un cálido gesto que hizo ruborizar a la más pequeña del grupo.

Para Clemont, este momento representaba uno de los más grandes e íntimos secretos que había guardado con recelo por todo este tiempo: Elesa había sido una de las razones por la que él eligió ser líder de gimnasio desde la primera vez que vio su foto en una revista especializada, y su mirada había quedado impregnada en su mente para siempre.

Mantenerse en contacto con el resto de los líderes de diferentes regiones era algo usual que se realizaba al menos cada año para compartir experiencias y nuevos métodos para alentar a los retadores a mejorar sus técnicas de batalla. Sin embargo, y debido a la apretada agenda de una chica que también se dedicaba al modelaje profesional, él nunca había sido capaz de entablar una conversación con su "crush". Algo irónico e inusual para alguien en extremo tímido con las tantas chicas a las que su hermana constantemente quería atarlo en futuros lazos matrimoniales. No obstante, usar todas las fuerzas que poseía para mantener su compostura era vital para no quedar como un tonto en frente de ella.

"¡Hey! yo te conozco" Dijo Elesa dirigiéndose hacia él. "Tú eres el líder de gimnasio tipo eléctrico de esta región, ¿no es así?"

Clemont se paralizó al tratar de entablar una conversación con ella. Las simples palabras que recibían aquel saludo parecían desvanecerse en un débil susurro que salía de su boca como un soplido. Para empeorar la situación, los músculos de su rostro parecían haberse atrofiado, por lo que el aire que emanaba de sus pulmones inflaban sus mejillas como dos globos rojizos a punto de estallar.

Afortunadamente, Clint salió al rescate, totalmente recuperado de la descarga que recibió y ansioso de proseguir con el plan que tenía en mente.

"¡Bien, somos un grupo afectuoso ahora!", dijo con tono sarcástico, "pero tenemos que ponernos al corriente de muchas cosas ¿Entramos?"

. . . .

Se sentaron alrededor de una de las mesas ubicadas en uno de los rincones del centro Pokémon mientras una atmósfera de suspenso se apoderaba de aquella escena donde algunas terroríficas verdades estaban a punto de ser reveladas.

"Muy bien…", comenzó Clint dirigiendo una mirada hacia Ash. "… Creo que lo más adecuado sería decirles exactamente lo que estoy haciendo". Respiró profundo y se acomodó en su asiento mientras sus palabras captaban la atención de los presentes. "Soy Clint, y un terrible evento me sucedió a mi hace ocho años en la región de Kanto… la misma que experimentó Serena hace un par de días…"

Clint volteó a ver a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado derecho como si indicara el turno de ella para hablar y ser honesta con aquellos a los que más apreciaba, tal como él le había aconsejado hacer mientras iban de camino hacia ciudad Fractal. Serena respiró hondo y, por primera vez, las palabras fluyeron sin aparente dificultad o balbuceos que hubiesen preocupado a sus amigos con el evento tan traumático que había experimentado.

En realidad, revelar la verdad consumía cada gota de energía que ella poseía para no dejarse dominar por los recuerdos y el temor de ser la víctima de un culto siniestro que pretendía raptarla con fines que ella ignoraba, pero por las características de aquellos participantes, ya podía hacerse una enfermiza idea de lo que tenían preparado para ella.

Desde la extraña vestimenta que usaban aquellos cultistas, pasando por el ritual de iniciación que la hizo alucinar con paredes que se movían como gigantescos Sevipers en las paredes junto con gritos escalofriantes que parecían provenir de las pinturas que adornaban el salón; para concluir con la cacofonía de dolor estimulante que exacerbaba todos sus sentidos. Serena concluyó su relato dando una gran bocanada de aire mientras las miradas conmovedoras pero iracundas de sus amigos iluminaban sus rostros. Especialmente de Ash, quien apretaba sus puños con todas sus fuerzas al saber que unos desconocidos casi habían destruido la voluntad de alguien tan querido para él.

"¿Y tú la llevaste de regreso con ellos?" Preguntó Ash a Clint con una mirada llena de rencor tan extraña en alguien como él, y que incluso lograba asustar a su fiel compañero amarillo.

Clint cruzó sus brazos y con una seriedad poco apropiada para alguien que hace unos momentos parecía ser alguien totalmente fraternal, respondió con otra pregunta. "¿Hubieras preferido que ella se dejara dominar por sus miedos?"

Había algo de verdad detrás de esa pregunta. A pesar de su largo historial en contra de organizaciones criminales, este grupo parecía desafiar todas las maneras convencionales que él esperaba de un clásico equipo "algo" con metas de control mundial usando el poder de Pokémon legendarios u otro artefacto de destrucción masiva. Con esto en mente, Ash no estaba del todo seguro de si regresar al mismo lugar donde Serena casi había sido secuestrada era el método más adecuado para superar los miedos para alguien de su corta edad.

"¿Y qué encontraron ahí, Clint?" Interrumpió Elesa con la pregunta que la acongojaba desde que él la había llamado un par de días antes.

Fue entonces que Clint prosiguió su relato contándoles cada detalle que había acontecido en el palacio de la doncella. Desde la anécdota de la Orden de la Doncella, cuyas ceremonias y rituales se llevaban a cabo en ese lugar, el presunto ataque de un grupo desconocido y antiguo que había atacado en la noche de iniciación de Serena, el Pokémon mítico que era usado como símbolo de la Orden, y la posible complicidad de Palermo, la líder de ese grupo que parecía ocultar muchos más secretos de lo que pretendía mostrar.

"En resumen… verdades a medias y una interesante historia que debemos desentrañar", concluyó Clint con un largo suspiro. "Además… un nombre, Ellie". Un débil brillo en sus ojos logró captar el interés de los presentes al momento de revelarlo. "'El Culto al Placer'".

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los presentes al saber el nombre de aquel grupo que ahora se convertía en su principal enemigo a vencer a partir de este momento. Ahora que la liga había sido suspendida por tiempo indefinido, Ash se había propuesto casi al instante de enfrentar y derrotar a aquellos que se atrevieron a atacar a su amiga.

"Creo que es suficiente para tu hermanita", dijo Clint hacia Clemont, quien no se había dado cuenta de que Bonnie sujetaba su overol con fuerza. "Quise que escuchara esto para que tuviera una noción de lo que sucedía, pero creo que me sobrepasé un poco".

"¡N-No! ¡Y-Yo soy valiente!" Tartamudeó Bonnie dirigiéndose a su hermano mayor.

"No, Clint tiene razón", aseguró Clemont. "Esto no es adecuado para ti, Bonnie".

"¡Yo puedo luchar!", Protestó Bonnie con un puchero infantil. "¡Además Dedenne y Blandín pueden ayudar!"

Aquel extraño Pokémon color verde captó la atención de Clint, quien de inmediato acercó su mirada para poder observar detenidamente a aquella criatura que él ya había visto hace tiempo en ciertos artículos y textos antiguos que describían la naturaleza y cualidades de esta criatura legendaria, pero que ahora lo obligaban a preguntarse qué rayos estaba haciendo al lado de una niña tan pequeña. Quizá… él había descubierto otro diamante en bruto que podría ser útil para la causa.

"De acuerdo", dijo Clint sorprendiendo a los presentes con su aprobación. "Podemos tenerla con nosotros hasta que se nos ocurra qué hacer después".

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" Preguntó Clemont con incredulidad.

"Bueno, eres el hermano mayor. Así que… tú tienes la última palabra".

Clemont lo reflexionó por unos instantes mientras frotaba su barbilla para facilitar el flujo de sus ideas. Por un lado, exponer a su hermana a un peligro que aún no comprendía significaría un acto totalmente reprochable como persona a cargo de su seguridad. Por el otro, Clint no parecía tener problema alguno con que ella se quedara. Además de ya haber demostrado tener cualidades como protector y guardián al hacerse cargo de Serena.

"Muy bien", suspiró derrotado, "pero al primer signo de peligro, te pondré en el primer vuelo con papá. ¿De acuerdo?"

"¡Sii!" Exclamó Bonnie triunfante.

Con esa breve pausa resuelta por fin, Ash rompió con el momento de felicidad de la más joven de su grupo con otra interrogante que lo había mantenido despierto desde ayer y que le costaba tanto trabajo poder despejar su mente de ese dilema.

"Esto resuelve muchas dudas que tenía al respecto, pero aún no me han explicado exactamente qué tiene que ver con lo que me sucedió a mí".

Elesa dirigió una mirada desconcertante hacia Clint, quien de pronto recordó que aún faltaba explicarle ese desafortunado incidente cuyas consecuencias lo habían llevado a desentrañar un poco del misterio que rodeaba este Culto al Placer.

"Fue infectado", dijo con un tono severo.

Los ojos azulados que expresaban una completa serenidad en Elesa de pronto se llenaron con el remordimiento y la lástima que solo una persona familiarizada con los efectos de esa condición podría demostrar. Para Ash, esa expresión le resultaba incómoda y fastidiosa, como si de pronto hubiese contraído una enfermedad contagiosa e incurable que a partir de ahora cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Resultaba casi irónico qué tan cerca estaba de la verdad.

"Serena y yo hicimos un trato mientras estábamos allá", dijo Clint sin cambiar su tono severo. "Y es hora de que ustedes tomen el suyo…"

"Acepto", contestó Ash sin siquiera esperar a que Clint terminara de hablar.

"No seas impetuoso, Ash", reprendió Clint.

"Que te ayudemos a atrapar a estos sujetos, ¿no es así?"

"No totalmente", aseguró con enfado. "¿Quieres saber por qué le pedí a Clemont que te mantuviera lejos de las batallas?"

La expresión impaciente de Ash de pronto fue domada por un enorme interés que despejó las molestias y la frustración de su completa incertidumbre ante lo que le estaba sucediendo.

"Por cierto…", interrumpió Serena intentando despejar la tensión del momento, "… No quiero sonar petulante, pero ¿por qué Elesa te está ayudando?"

"Ah, si…", respondió Clint con un repentino cambio de humor al tocar un tema que estaba deseoso explicar. "En mi búsqueda, he encontrado valiosos aliados que me han ayudado en innumerables ocasiones…"

"Y yo soy una de ellas…", continuó Elesa, contenta de que Serena hubiera tocado el tema. "Gracias a mis numerosos contactos en el medio del espectáculo, he logrado obtener grandes cantidades de información que pueden ser útiles en la búsqueda de Clint".

"Y ahora que lo mencionas, Ellie", dijo Clint mientras sacaba una tarjeta de memoria de su chaqueta. "La bruja… digo, Palermo nos dio los perfiles de todo aquel quien haya participado en una de sus locas ceremonias".

Elesa contempló aquella pequeña memoria con una mirada de esperanza que rápidamente borró de su rostro, debido a que lo que contenía dentro bien podría ser una trampa o información errónea que podía llevarlos a otras direcciones. Debían actuar con cautela y mantenerse escépticos ante cualquier cosa que dicha información les mostrara.

Clint sacó su computadora personal, encendiéndola inmediatamente e insertando la tarjeta en una de las ranuras del dispositivo. Esperó por unos segundos para que el programa de antivirus analizara la extensa cantidad de archivos que contenía la memoria y, una vez concluido con cero riesgos de infección, seleccionó la carpeta principal que se encontraba en la raíz de la memoria.

Un intenso escalofrío por fin recorrió su espalda mientras su mano izquierda era sujetada gentilmente por Elesa, quien compartía su emoción ante lo que podría convertirse en la máxima referencia hacia una nueva búsqueda que por fin lograría dar acabar con las oscuras y retorcidas intenciones del Culto al Placer.

Sin embargo, lo que vieron en la pantalla fue un poco decepcionante.

"¿Qué rayos es eso?" Preguntó Ash al ver cientos de archivos desordenados con íconos que él no podía discernir.

Clint suspiró ligeramente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que el resto de los ahí presentes encontraron un tanto extraña.

"Solo están desordenados, eso es todo", aseguró Clint. "Es hora de usar un poco la magia de Bebe".

"¿Bebe?" Preguntó Clemont mientras indagaba en su mente para encontrar el recuerdo de esa persona que se le hacía familiar, pero que no podía recordar del todo bien.

"Es la encargada del sistema de transporte Pokémon en la región Sinnoh", explicó Elesa. "Una gran hacker y amiga".

Clint seleccionó un programa ubicado en la pantalla principal de la computadora, a quien dio un par de comandos que dieron como resultado la aparición de una barra que se llenaba lentamente y una cifra en porcentaje que especificaba el tiempo restante para terminar.

"Bueno, esto tomará un poco de tiempo", dijo Clint mientras abandonaba su asiento y dirigía una mirada a Clemont. "¿Cuánto tardarás para hacer lo que te encargué?"

"Lo tendré listo en un santiamén", aseguró con una sonrisa ligeramente altanera.

Clint asintió con su mirada para luego dirigirse a un impaciente Ash que seguía preguntándose en qué momento él iba a responder la pregunta que había hecho anteriormente.

"Siento hacerte esperar, pero sólo hay una manera de que comprendas completamente cómo será tu vida a partir de ahora".

La seriedad de Clint lo había dejado incluso más acongojado acerca de su condición, como si la gravedad del asunto requiriera de cierto toque especial que tomaría más tiempo de lo que él estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Ash estuvo a punto de protestar cuando de pronto, Elesa abandonó su lugar también y se acercó a Clint con una mirada reprobatoria que demostraba un gran dominio de ella sobre el "pesudo-militar".

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?" Preguntó con la misma actitud dominante y severa que Clint había demostrado con los chicos.

La imperiosa actitud de Clint se desvaneció.

"Oh, vamos Ellie…", respondió como si fuera un niño tratando de salirse con la suya con excusas absurdas. "Mi record es de cinco días".

"¿Y debo recordarte que en esa ocasión terminaste actuando como un Spritzee?"

Ese último comentario logró robarle una carcajada a cada uno de los chicos ahí reunidos al imaginarse que el severo, guapo y varonil de Clint caminaba de puntitas con gracia y serenidad como si se encontrara en un campo de flores.

"¡Ok, ok, ok!" Protestó con el rostro rojo de vergüenza. "¡Cielos!"

"Yo me encargaré de explicarle".

"Muy bien…", dijo Clint con un tono más accesible después de considerar que después de casi tres días sin descanso, una ligera siesta lo dejaría como nuevo. "Creo que también necesitaré una ducha para variar".

"Tómate tu tiempo", dijo Elesa con una sonrisa.

"Y pásame la almohada porque…", susurró para que el resto no escuchara, "ya sabes que, si no estás tú, necesito acurrucarme con algo suavecito"

Una vez que Elesa cumplió con su absurda - pero tierna - demanda, Clint dio un último vistazo a los chicos antes de tomar un merecido descanso en las habitaciones del centro Pokémon.

"Los veré más tarde". Dijo mientras levantaba su palma para despedirse y subir las escaleras.

El silencio volvió a reinar el lobby del centro Pokémon, y Ash estaba ansioso por… lo que sea que fuera a pasar con él.

"Y bueno…", dijo mientras jugaba con sus manos impacientemente como si tratara de desenmarañar el misterio de lo que Clint se refería. "¿Ahora qué?"

Elesa le dirigió una sonrisa desafiante que aceleró el corazón del chico al contemplar la belleza de su rostro.

"Como diría Clint… es hora de aprender por la forma más dolorosa posible.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	18. El monstruo dentro de mí

Este capítulo es especial por que marca el inicio de una pausa necesaria… para la versión en inglés.

Así es. Después de este capítulo, las traducciones (que no se crean, consumen demasiado tiempo. A veces más que escribirlos en sí) cesarán hasta que atienda asuntos que requieren de mi atención y que son de vital importancia para mi desarrollo profesional. ¿Y qué sucederá con mis fieles lectores de la versión en mi lengua materna? Los capítulos serán publicados más rápido.

Si, la vida es justa a veces…

 **CAPÍTULO 14. El monstruo dentro de mí.**

* * *

Sin importar la seriedad de la situación y la verdadera intención del ejercicio, la mente de Ash divagaba en un umbral de sensaciones y pensamientos sin prestar la menor atención a las instrucciones específicas que Clemont recitaba a su amigo mientras colocaba un dispositivo semejante a un brazalete en su muñeca izquierda. Y es que, la insaciable emoción de volver a pisar un campo de batalla para enfrentar a un entrenador era como una panacea que vigorizaba su espíritu y lograba rescatarlo de la incertidumbre que rodeaba la nueva condición precaria que sus nuevos aliados pretendían explicar.

"¿Entendiste?" Preguntó Clemont una vez que terminó de instalar el dispositivo.

"Ah… sí, sí". Respondió Ash condescendiente hacia las instrucciones de las que solo había escuchado un par de palabras entrecortadas por su poca atención y errantes pensamientos.

"Muy bien…", dijo Elesa desde el otro lado del campo de batalla. "Espero que estés listo, Ash".

"¡Siempre lo estoy!" Gritó vivazmente con una mirada desafiante en el rostro.

Elesa no pudo evitar sentir cierta admiración por aquel chico que parecía no inmutarse ante el peligro que lo rodeaba. Sin embargo, casi al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de lástima bloqueaba esa sonrisa de simpatía que pretendía obsequiarle.

"Antes de esto…", dijo mientras deslizaba la cremallera de su chaqueta oscura para revelar atributos tan seductores que incluso logró que Ash olvidara por unos instantes la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar.

No obstante de la calidad de la prenda que una bella mujer como ella lograba enaltecer, junto con un top color negro que dejaba descubiertos su delgado cuello y hombros desnudos; la casi perfecta distribución de carne en su torso revelaba la envidiable constitución de una modelo profesional comprometida con su trabajo y el cuidado de su figura.

Poco lejos de ahí, cierta chica de cabello color miel se encontraba dominada por una mezcla de admiración, junto con un poco de envidia y celos que provocaron un leve rubor en su mejilla mientras apretaba con fuerza al roedor amarillo que le fue encomendada.

"¿Sabes lo que es la dopamina?" Preguntó Elesa, sacando a Ash de su letargo antes de que este derramara saliva como un Growlithe hambriento.

"Ehh… ¿perdón?" Respondió sin siquiera escuchar del todo esa pregunta.

Elesa sonrió con cierta satisfacción al provocar al chico. "Básicamente es la hormona encargada de todas las sensaciones que nos producen placer y gozo", explicó mientras el resto del grupo también prestaba atención a las palabras de la líder de gimnasio. "Y es precisamente lo que vamos a experimentar en esta batalla".

Ash no comprendía bien el significado o la razón de aquella pequeña introducción. Pero de nuevo, consideró poco probable que él fuera capaz de entender cualquier cosa más allá de lo que se aprende al terminar la primaria.

"¿Ya escogiste a tu Pokémon?" Preguntó nuevamente.

"¡Por supuesto!" Exclamó emocionado.

"Muy bien…", dijo mientras sacaba una pokébola de su cinturón. "¡Ve, Ampharos!"

La pokébola fue arrojada con vigor al campo de batalla hasta impactar el suelo, liberando en un espectáculo de luz carmesí a un alegre, pero determinado Pokémon bípedo que liberaba relámpagos de electricidad desde la punta de su cola.

"Ampharos, ¿eh?", reflexionó Ash por un instante. "Pues bien, ¡yo eligo a Talonflame!"

El ave vendaval salió expulsada de su pokébola con un ímpetu que contagiaba a los presentes, producto de varios días sin haber participado en una batalla que pusiera a prueba sus habilidades y lealtad hacia su entrenador.

"¿Me das la ventaja de tipo?" Elesa sonrió con la bravura de su oponente. "Te ofrezco el primer movimiento para nivelar un poco las cosas".

"¡Ya lo verás!" Gritó Ash con la exaltación que lo caracterizaba. "¡Talonflame, usa nitrocarga!"

Flamas color rojo-naranja envolvían el cuerpo emplumado del halcón de fuego mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia su contrincante, quien permaneció en su posición sin hacer el más mínimo intento de evitar que el ataque impactara directamente con su cuerpo, haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos centímetros.

"¡Excelente!" Animó Ash a su compañero. Ahora que Talonflame había realizado una nitrocarga, la velocidad que había ganado lo ayudaría a compensar la desventaja de tipo.

"¿Eso crees?" Sonrió Elesa con una expresión poco engreída que desconcertó a Ash.

Talonflame hizo una mueca de dolor mientras un relámpago amarillo recorría su cuerpo. Fue entonces que Ash rápidamente se dio cuenta que había cometido un error al ordenar un ataque físico contra un Pokémon con la habilidad de estática, corriendo el riesgo de que Talonflame ya no fuera capaz de moverse a lo largo de la batalla.

"¡Rayos!" Se culpó a sí mismo mientras trataba de pensar qué hacer ahora.

"MI turno", dijo Elesa. "¡Ampharos, usa puño trueno!"

Un orbe de luz amarilla iluminó el pequeño brazo de Ampharos hasta que adquirió el tamaño suficiente para descargar todo ese poder contra su oponente, dando un asombroso salto que logró llevarlo a escasos centímetros de él.

"¡Esquiva en caída libre!" Ordenó Ash tan pronto como le fue humanamente posible. Talonflame dio un giro hacia atrás hasta que su cabeza se encontró en dirección del suelo, para luego unir las alas a su cuerpo y dejarse caer para así evitar el ataque. A solo escasos centímetros de impactar el suelo, Talonflame retomó su posición de batalla, listo para lo que su contrincante tuviera preparado para él.

La maniobra fue tan prodigiosa que incluso Ampharos fue sacado de balance, totalmente perplejo con las habilidades de su oponente y abierto a un ataque directo.

El tiempo parecía correr con lentitud mientras una sensación sacudía a Ash con la emoción más grande que pudiera recordar en toda su carrera como entrenador, como si se tratara de una llama cuyo calor se percibía incluso en los más recónditos espacios de su cuerpo, intensificados todavía más por los días sin una sola batalla o entrenamiento con sus Pokémon….

Un banquete para el monstruo dentro de él.

"¡Nitrocarga una vez más!" Ordenó Ash expulsando toda su energía y emoción en aquel ataque que, casi en sincronía con su Pokémon, vería un fracaso total y el principio de lo que significaba estar infectado.

Un pequeño pero agudo choque eléctrico impactó el centro de su cabeza como si su fiel compañero amarillo estuviese habitando su mente, atacándolo repentinamente para sacarlo de balance y desviar su atención en la batalla con aquel dolor. La secuela de aquella sensación le provocó cierta angustia y molestia que trató de apaciguar rascándose la nuca, mientras Talonflame corría con una suerte similar al encontrarse completamente paralizado e imposibilitado de aprovechar el momento de atacar a su oponente desprotegido, quien rápidamente retomó su posición en espera de las órdenes de su entrenadora.

"¡Ampharos, usa gema de poder!"

La gema en la frente del Pokémon cordero brilló con una intensidad que asemejaba a la de una pequeña luna llena color carmín hasta cargarse por completo, liberando un rayo rojo que impactó directamente contra su oponente hasta derribarlo del aire con un solo ataque.

"¡Talonflame!" Gritó Ash consternado mientras la ira se iba apoderando poco a poco de él.

El halcón de fuego trataba de ponerse en pie lentamente, luchando contra la parálisis que le impedía pelear al cien por ciento de su capacidad y los efectos de aquel ataque súper efectivo.

Desde las gradas, Serena contemplaba el clímax de la batalla con aflicción mientras se preguntaba por qué Elesa no había aprovechado el momento para ejecutar otro ataque que daría por terminado el combate con su victoria. Pero luego recordó que el propósito de esta batalla era más importante que una simple justa entre entrenadores.

"¡Vamos, Talonflame! ¡Retoma el vuelo!"

Los ánimos de Ash poco a poco hicieron que su compañero lograra reestablecer su balance y posición de batalla, cansado y lastimado, pero aún con la voluntad de concluir con una victoria. Fue tal su demostración de espíritu luchador, que incluso logró que la alegría y gozo de seguir adelante venciera la ira en el chico.

"¡Muy bien, Talonflame!" Gritó decidido. "¡Enseñémosle de nuevo!"

Talonflame dio un grito estruendoso y contagioso que avivó el espíritu de los espectadores, retomando el vuelo a la espera de las nuevas órdenes de su entrenador.

Debido a la condición de su compañero, Ash ideó rápidamente otra de sus eficaces maniobras con la que pretendía retomar el control de la batalla. "¡Usa doble equipo!"

Múltiples copias del Pokémon alado aparecieron hasta cubrir el campo de batalla como si se tratara de una parvada de aves rapaces acechando a su presa. Una proeza admirable, pensó Elesa, pero poco efectiva.

Muy pronto Ash le probaría lo equivocada que estaba.

"¡Ahora vuelen en círculos!" Ordenó Ash mientras extendía sus brazos y los levantaba al aire como si orquestara el movimiento de su "parvada". De pronto, Ampharos se vio rodeado de las copias de su rival, dificultando la posibilidad de acertar al Talonflame verdadero y totalmente desprotegido ante cualquier ataque.

Elesa quedó en shock al presenciar como Ash lograba vencer los obstáculos con su creatividad y voluntad para luchar. No pudo hacer nada más, salvo esbozar una mirada de asombro ante la madurez que el chico había ganado desde su encuentro, tanto en batallas Pokémon como en su actitud ante las dificultades. Ahora ella podía comprender por qué Clint tenía tantas expectativas con él.

Ash, por su parte sentía de nuevo esa emoción sobrenatural e indescriptible que lo invadía cada vez que estaba a punto de conseguir la victoria. Un placer que sentía crecer cada vez más y más conforme los segundos transcurrían en cámara lenta. Solo necesitaba un movimiento más y podría concluir este difícil combate con su victoria... Cuando de pronto, otro choque eléctrico, más intenso que el anterior, había evitado que ordenara el último ataque.

Preciosos segundos desperdiciados provocaron que Talonflame sufriera de nuevo los embates que su condición le exigía, paralizándose por completo en el remolino a diferencia de sus copias, convirtiéndose en un blanco fácil para su oponente.

"¡Ampharos! ¡Usa trueno!" Ordenó Elesa extendiendo la palma de su mano.

El cuerpo de su compañera se iluminó rápidamente con el resplandor amarillo de miles de voltios que fueron liberados directamente al Talonflame verdadero, quien nada pudo hacer para recibir el poderoso y súper efectivo ataque que lo derribó del aire por última vez.

Ash, aún un poco aturdido, se apresuró para cachar a su Pokémon abatido usando sus brazos como una red de rescate. Una vez que agradeció el enorme esfuerzo de su compañero, lo regresó a su pokébola para que tomara un merecido descanso.

"¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!" Gritó furioso, permitiendo que la ira tomara lo mejor de él mientras observaba detenidamente el brazalete al que culpaba de su derrota. "¡Esta cosa me hizo perder!"

Elesa felicitó el desempeño de su Pokémon y lo regresó a su pokébola mientras se acercaba al encolerizado y confundido chico, dirigiéndole una mirada severa que denotaba la seriedad de lo que iba a decir.

"Esa cosa acaba de salvarte la vida, Ash".

Ash permaneció callado y confundido con las palabras que Elesa había pronunciado. De pronto se vio rodeado de sus amigos, quienes se habían acercado para escuchar detenidamente lo que Elesa pretendía explicar.

"¿Qué?" Exclamó Ash sin comprender lo que ella quería decir.

Elesa respiró hondo y cruzó sus brazos para por fin revelarle la verdadera condición de lo que significaba vivir infectado.

"¿Sabes cuál es el sistema límbico?" Dijo mientras Ash negaba con la cabeza. "Es una parte del cerebro encargada de las emociones, entre otras funciones del sistema nervioso".

"Es donde vive el parásito, ¿no es así?" Complementó Serena, recordando que Clint ya les había contado ese dato cuando lo conocieron.

Elesa asintió y prosiguió su relato. "Lo que hace ese monstruo es estimular el sistema límbico, exacerbando tus emociones hasta… bueno, tú ya lo experimentaste ¿no es así?"

Ash comprendía muy bien de lo que Elesa hablaba. Y por supuesto que no quería volver a experimentar nunca más esa aterradora sensación que lo atormentó por unos instantes que parecieron horas de agonía en aquella ocasión. Fue entonces que pudo discernir el propósito de aquel brazalete que aún culpaba de su derrota. "¿Esto lo detiene?" Preguntó.

Elesa cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. "No exactamente", respondió. "Lo que hicimos fue desviar tu atención con ayuda del dolor. Eso evita que el parásito siga estimulando esa parte del cerebro".

"Espera…", dijo tratando de digerir lo que acababa de escuchar. "¿Tengo que vivir con esta cosa electrocutándome cada vez que siento gozo o alegría?"

Elesa cambió su mirada seria a una de completa lástima hacia ese chico que ahora admiraba, consciente de que las malas noticias apenas comenzaban para él. "No por ahora, Ash. Pero con el tiempo eso no será suficiente".

Una mirada de horror se apoderó de él y de sus amigos al ver que la esperanza de mejoría se apagaba como una vela ante el vendaval de la desesperación. "¿Cómo…"

"El parásito es un organismo que crece con el tiempo, Ash", respondió Elesa con un tono más serio. "A medida que aumente de tamaño, los estímulos serán cada vez más constantes y repentinos".

"No… no entiendo", susurró sintiendo nauseas que aumentaban a cada segundo.

"Al principio ocurrirá en momentos íntimos como el que te sucedió a ti…", hizo una pausa para tomar una bocanada de aire y proseguir. "Pero luego vendrán con expresiones más simples como un beso en la mejilla, una batalla Pokémon, e incluso el más leve roce con una persona que aprecies".

Serena presionó fuertemente su puño contra el pecho mientras observaba como su querido amigo poco a poco era dominado por un total desaliento que amenazaba con quebrantar su espíritu combativo y personalidad optimista que tanto admiraba.

"Y… Y…" Ash balbuceó, tratando de desenredar el nudo en la garganta que ya se había formado por la angustia ante su más grande temor, y cuya imagen ahora se manifestaba en su mente. "¿Cómo disfrutaré de las batallas Pokémon?"

Antes de la batalla, Elesa ya se había formulado varios escenarios en los que respondía esa interrogante que ella sabía, atormentaría al chico de por vida. Sin embargo, nada la había preparado para enfrentar la verdad cuando vio esos ojos llenos de incertidumbre y miedo, sintiendo una compasión como la que nunca había demostrado hacia otra persona.

Sin la posibilidad de responder la pregunta de un chico atormentado, otra voz que llegó desde la puerta trasera del centro Pokémon interrumpió el momento con su usual severidad.

"Ya no puedes, Ash"

Clint se acercó al grupo con su ya conocida fría expresión de seriedad ante un asunto de extrema importancia.

"Ellie ya te explicó lo que significa vivir con ese monstruo, pero aún no has escuchado cuando las cosas en verdad se ponen espeluznantes".

"Clint…", interrumpió Elesa, consciente de que a pesar de que era necesario que Ash escuchara, otra advertencia amenazaría con doblegarlo completamente.

Clint hizo un ademán con su mano para calmarla, y luego miró directamente a los ojos de Ash. "Durante mi búsqueda, he visto las dos formas en las que el parásito termina doblegándote".

Clint sacó el holomisor de su bolsillo para desplegar la imagen tridimensional de un cerebro humano.

"Si tienes suerte, el parásito provocará una intensa descarga de dopamina que terminará friendo tu cerebro", dijo mientras la imagen tridimensional mostraba como una esfera ubicada en el hipotálamo crecía y emanaba descargas hacia el resto del cerebro hasta que este se apagaba. "No estoy seguro de ello, pero si es de creerle a la neurología moderna, esos últimos momentos en los que el cerebro recibe tantos estímulos al mismo tiempo serán extremadamente dolorosos y extraños…", dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, "…hasta no dejar nada más que la sombra de lo que eras".

"¡Clint!" Reprendióle Elesa, arrebatándole el holomisor de sus manos y apagándolo al instante. "¿Qué rayos te sucede?"

"Está bien…", respondió Ash utilizando las últimas energías que le quedaban. "¿Cuál es la otra…?"

Clint asintió y retomó su relato. "Si eso no te mata… lo experimentarás una y otra vez hasta que lo haga".

Clemont ya había alejado a Bonnie del grupo desde que Clint había ido a su encuentro, considerando que ya era suficiente para ella… y para él también. Sin embargo, era su deber como amigo de Ash y científico del grupo, el escuchar toda la historia.

"Imagina vivir en un eterno terror mientras tu propia mente hace lo posible para exacerbar esas sensaciones, alimentando al parásito…" Clint detuvo su respiración un momento y sacudió su cabeza como si esa anécdota le hiciera recordar una oscura pieza de su pasado, y él tratara de olvidarla para poder continuar. "Vivirías sedado en un asilo… si es que puedes llamar a eso vida".

Las náuseas que Ash había soportado por tanto tiempo ahora le cobraban factura, provocándole casi un colapso que pudo ser evitado gracias a la rápida intervención de Clint y Serena.

"¿Cómo…?" Trató de recobrar sus fuerzas nuevamente, agradeciendo el gentil gesto de su amiga para no dejarlo caer. "¿Cómo podré ayudarles?"

Clint no esperaba una reacción así.

Incluso ante el umbral de un destino fatal, Ash demostraba un total compromiso por la lealtad y seguridad de sus amigos que vencía cualquier dificultad, por más severa y peligrosa que esta fuera. Esta era la actitud y el espíritu que solo un puñado de personas en todo el planeta contaba, capaces de decidir el destino de incontables vidas y llevar al mundo a una verdadera era de oro. Si Clint antes tenía dudas respecto a él, estas habían desaparecido por completo, reemplazadas por el deber de ayudar a este chico para convertirse en el hombre y guardián que él y todos necesitaban.

"Hay una forma".

Un débil, pero significativo brillo iluminó los ojos de Ash y Serena con la esperanza implícita en las palabras de Clint.

"Es un estilo de combate Pokémon extremadamente complicado de dominar, sobre todo para alguien con tu personalidad", dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa optimista. "Pero si lo logras…"

"¡¿Podré tener batallas de nuevo?!" Exclamó con sus energías renovadas y una alegría que iluminaba nuevamente su rostro.

Unas cuantas gotas de saliva habían encontrado su destino en el rostro de Clint, quien pasó la palma de su mano por todo su rostro para limpiarla. Normalmente eso le habría hecho merecedor de un golpe adormecedor, pero al ver la esperanza en el rostro de Ash, decidió olvidar el gesto descortés de aquel chico.

"Exacto", respondió sin abandonar su sonrisa. "Y cuando te arreglemos, podrás regresar a tu antiguo yo".

"¡Siii!"

Gritó Ash, dando un gran salto junto con su compañero amarillo, y levantando su brazo derecho al aire en señal de victoria prematura.

Pero su alegría duró poco cuando otro choque eléctrico en su mente lo hizo esbozar otra mueca de dolor, recordándole que aún era muy pronto para celebrar. Y mientras tanto tendría que aprender a vivir con el parásito dentro de él, evitando lo más posible estos exagerados despliegues de felicidad.

"El programa ya cargó los archivos y está listo para que lo revisemos", dijo Clint mientras el grupo se reunía.

"Pues vamos a verlo entonces", dijo Serena ansiosa de ver lo que contenía la información que les fue dada por Aria.

Los chicos se adelantaron, dejando un poco detrás a los adultos para intercambiar unas palabras antes de alcanzarlos.

"Conque arreglarlo, ¿eh?" Dijo Elesa con una sonrisa sincera pero escéptica.

"Hay que tener un poco de esperanza, ¿no crees?" Respondió Clint con un tono optimista que no denotaba sarcasmo. Algo muy raro en él.

"¿Quién diría que Ash lograría abrirte un poco?"

Clinto soltó una pequeña risotada ante un hecho que no podía negar.

"Es ingenuo…", comenzó mientras se dirigían adentro del centro Pokémon. "… pero su voluntad es admirable".

"¿El gran Clint elogiando a alguien?" Dijo Elesa con un tono burlón.

"Él y Serena tienen un potencial increíble", respondió Clint ante la ironía que Elesa expresaba. "Veremos qué tanto nos sorprenden los rubios".

Cerraron la puerta principal que daba al acceso del campo de batalla, ansiosos de revisar la base de datos con la que podrían diseñar los primeros pasos en la búsqueda de su más grande enemigo.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**


	19. Conoce a tu enemigo

Respondiendo y aplacando la angustia del fiel lector Lion: este fic no mostrará ningún desliz en su calidad, salvo aquel en donde sirva para mejorar.

Mencioné en el capítulo anterior que los escritos iban a salir más rápido, debido a que el tiempo que invertía en la traducción, ahora será dirigido a la creación de nuevos capítulos.

Aclarado esto, he aquí la nueva entrega de este genial trabajo.

 **CAPÍTULO 15. Conoce a tu enemigo.**

* * *

Como la luz cegadora de un fulgor vivaz en medio de la oscuridad, el brillo del monitor logró captar la atención del grupo tan pronto como Clint abrió la laptop y explicaba la función del programa que había recopilado todos los datos obtenidos de la Orden, y que ahora estaba disponible de forma ordenada. Una de las tantas ventajas de tener en sus filas aliadas tan hábiles como lo era Bebe.

La sencilla, pero fácil de entender interfaz del programa, estaba construida de acuerdo a las especificaciones de alguien práctico como Clint; con una simple ventana de texto junto con la opción de autocompletar para la facilitación de búsqueda en los archivos.

"Este pequeño programa recopila todos los datos extraídos y los ordena de forma en que es mucho más sencillo leerlos", explicó Clint mientras el grupo se distribuía alrededor de la pantalla, y haciendo lo posible por no captar la atención del resto de los visitantes del centro Pokémon, o algún otro curioso que hubiese perdido la cabeza al ver a la reina de Kalos y la famosa Elesa en el mismo lugar.

"Bueno…", interrumpió Elesa impaciente de ver lo que se encontraba en esos archivos. "¿Qué estamos esperando?"

Debido a que el equipo databa de una época donde la tecnología holográfica interactiva aún no existía, Clint tocó el touchpad con la yema de sus dedos para colocar el cursor en la ventana de búsqueda y escribir la palabra "todo". Dio click usando uno de los botones del pad y, en instantes, una cifra casi irreal para los chicos y Elesa alteró por completo su estado de ánimo.

"¡¿2174 miembros?!" Exclamaron al unísono, llamando la atención del resto de viajeros que tomaban un descanso en el centro Pokémon.

"¡Pe-pero es imposible!" Dijo Serena bajando un poco su tono de voz al darse cuenta de su poco discreta reacción. "En mi noche de iniciación, a lo mucho había doscientos".

"Hay dos posibilidades…", Clint comenzó mientras el resto del grupo prestaba atención a su hipótesis y él le dirigía su mirada hacia Serena. "¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Aria cuando nos entregó la memoria?"

Serena no tardó mucho tiempo para encontrar las palabras que su "amiga" había usado al momento de despedirse, y cuyo significado ahora cobraran sentido. "Son los datos de todo aquel que haya participado en una ceremonia, ¿cierto?"

Clint asintió. "Si somos literales en lo que ella dijo, entonces no todos los que están en este archivo son miembros de la Orden… o el Culto", dijo con una desagradable sensación al darle el beneficio de la duda a la líder de esa organización.

"Y… ¿cuál es la otra?" Preguntó Ash después de no poder discernir la otra posibilidad.

"Que seremos seis contra 2134", respondió con sarcasmo.

"Son 2174", corrigió Clemont, a quien las miradas desaprobatorias del resto de sus amigos le provocaron una profunda vergüenza por la innecesaria y poco alentadora corrección.

"Esto es demasiado trabajo…", interrumpió Elesa con un suspiro profundo con el que liberó un poco de tensión y desaliento. "Tendremos que mandárselo a Bebe para que pueda crear un patrón con sus algoritmos".

Clint asintió nuevamente. "Sin embargo, Serena puede ayudarnos un poco".

"¿Eh?" Exclamó Serena, confundida de lo que él quería decir.

"Viste a muchas personas en esa fiesta, ¿no es así?"

La idea le cayó como un rayo que pudo iluminar sus pensamientos y descubrir una de las muy pocas ventajas de haber estado ahí. Serena se acercó al computador y escribió el nombre de la primera persona que Aria le había presentado en la noche de celebración. Una cara famosa en el mundo del espectáculo en Kalos.

"¿Monsieur Pierre?" Dijo Ash en voz alta. Si bien era una persona casi totalmente desconocida para él, salvo en las ocasiones en las que fungía como presentador en las exhibiciones de Serena, nunca se le había cruzado por la mente que bien podría ser un depravado acosador de jovencitas.

Una vez que Serena presionó la tecla de "enter", la pantalla mostró una ficha técnica de aquella persona con su fotografía, datos médicos, lugar de residencia, entre otros datos personales que no parecían muy relevantes. Sin embargo, más abajo aparecía una lista con docenas de fechas diferentes ordenadas desde la más reciente hasta la más antigua, siendo esta de hace aproximadamente diez años.

"Interesante…", dijo Clint después de unos minutos de analizar esas fechas.

"¿Qué crees que signifiquen?" Inquirió Elesa con la misma curiosidad.

Clint frotó su barbilla mientras numerosas posibilidades cruzaban por su mente, pero ninguna que lo convenciera para compartirlo con el resto del grupo.

Clemont, quien realizaba el mismo proceso de análisis, descubrió una respuesta que parecía ser acertada a su interrogante. "¿Serán acaso… las fechas de cada ceremonia?"

Los ojos de Clint se iluminaron con aquella idea tan simple y obvia que incluso le provocaba cierta culpa por no haberla descubierto antes. Era en estos momentos en el que por fin la falta de descanso le cobrara factura a su exhausta capacidad de raciocinio.

"Serena…", continuó Clemont. "Busca otra persona que recuerdes".

Serena asintió y escribió el nombre de una persona que seguramente provocaría cierta conmoción en el resto del grupo por la posible amenaza que esta persona representaba si es que pertenecía al Culto.

"¿Siebold?" Exclamó Clint con inquietud. "¿El de la élite cuatro?"

Era la primera vez que notaban en Clint cierto aire de preocupación desde el día que los chicos lo conocieron, y no era para menos. Después de todo, uno de los entrenadores más fuertes de la región supondría un poderoso adversario si este resultara ser parte del Culto.

"Miren las fechas", dijo Clemont interrumpiendo el momento de inquietud entre los presentes y robando toda la atención con la comprobación de su hipótesis. "Ahora compárenlas con las de Pierre".

En efecto, después de un rápido análisis, la mayoría de las fechas entre ambos perfiles eran idénticas, sustentando la hipótesis con evidencia contundente. Sin embargo, todavía había un pequeño detalle que Clemont ya había contemplado, y que ahora se disponía a revelar con su característico arranque de emoción al descubrir la verdad usando su actitud científica.

"¿Ven la fecha más reciente?" Señaló con su dedo índice hacia la pantalla. "Es de hace tres días, exactamente en la ceremonia de Serena. Y este aparece en ambos perfiles".

"¡Wow! ¡Eres increíble, Clemont!" Exclamó Bonnie ante el despliegue intelectual de su hermano mayor, seguida por la felicitación de cada uno de los miembros del grupo. Inclusive Clint, quien invitó a Clemont a chocar su puño en señal de respeto.

"¡Va-vamos! ¡No fue nada!" Respondió ruborizado y avergonzado mientras frotaba su nuca. Pero fue la mano de Elesa que posó delicadamente en su hombro el que aceleró su corazón al máximo hasta que su rostro asemejaba al de un boiler a punto de estallar.

"Bien, ese asunto está resuelto", dijo Clint retomando la atención de todos en el monitor. "Prosigamos".

Serena tomó otros segundos para excavar en sus memorias hasta encontrar la imagen de esa misteriosa y sensual mujer de largo cabello oscuro cuyo nombre se le hacía difícil de recordar. Escribió las primeras letras en la pantalla y, tan pronto como el programa de autocompletar había discernido entre las miles de opciones disponibles, una de ellas le hizo recordar la identidad de la mujer.

"Madame Adelie de Valois…", leyó Clint en voz alta.

A pesar de que el mundo del modelaje profesional podía ser frívolo y narcisista en la mayoría de las ocasiones, Elesa destacaba como un ejemplo a seguir de disciplina y respeto entre sus colegas del trabajo. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando su instinto femenino podía hacerle una jugarreta y desatar cierto recelo ante otras chicas lindas que tenían incluso el descaro de coquetear con sus amigos más cercanos. Es por eso que no fue nada extraño que Elesa dejara escapar un suspiro de sorpresa al admirar la belleza seductora de aquella mujer.

"44 años…"

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamaron nuevamente al unísono, esta vez con Clint entre sus filas, quien no pudo evitar sentir la misma sorpresa de que semejante mujer aparentara tener mucho menos edad de la que su perfil presumía.

"¿Será una foto más vieja?" Inquirió Elesa, tratando de darle sentido a este misterio.

Serena negó con la cabeza. "Es exactamente igual a como la vi".

Clint meditó acerca de la extraña juventud que esta mujer poseía, mientras en su cabeza revoloteaban las posibles explicaciones lógicas de este fenómeno que él debía realizar antes de atribuirle un origen sobrenatural. No obstante, en su mente ya había marcado a esta mujer como un objetivo prioritario para su investigación.

"También estaba su hijo", continuó Serena con el rescate de sus recuerdos. "Creo que… Phillip".

La sola mención de ese nombre sacudió a Clint con un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda desde la punta de sus pies hasta su mente, como si un repentino y vago recuerdo de alguien que él ya conocía, pareciera revelarse en fragmentos que completaban esa pista.

"¡¿Phillip de Valois?!" Exclamó Clemont, arrebatando lo que Clint iba a decir milésimas de segundos antes. "¿El gran Phillip de Valois?!"

A excepción de Clint, todos parecían desconcertados con la reacción exagerada de Clemont que denotaba tener cierto conocimiento – e incluso admiración – hacia esa persona.

"¿Lo conoces?" Preguntó Ash.

Clemont movió el cursor hacia el navegador de internet para usar el buscador e introducir el nombre de aquella persona. Seleccionó el primer resultado de los que fueron desplegados, revelando la imagen de un apuesto joven de cabello oscuro y ojos celestes vestido con una bata de laboratorio.

"Phillip de Valois es una de las mentes jóvenes más brillantes de todo el planeta", aclaró Clemont mientras el resto del grupo prestaba atención al texto que acompañaba la imagen. "Una eminencia en el campo de la ingeniería genética humana".

"¿En serio?" Dijo Serena sin comprender exactamente lo que eso significaba, o el porqué de tanta emoción.

"Se graduó con honores en la prestigiosa academia de ciencias de Kalos a los quince años con doble especialidad en genética y fisiología humana", continuó Clint. "Al año siguiente obtuvo su maestría en nano ciencias, y actualmente a sus 17 años está trabajando en su doctorado".

"En resumen…", concluyó Clemont con un largo suspiro. "Phillip me hace parecer un alumno de secundaria que apenas sabe lavar los matraces".

La última frase de Clemont fue tan inusual y degradante, que el resto de sus amigos no pudieron evitar preguntarse qué le había sucedido para comportarse así. Si bien la lista de fracasos del inventor podría llenar una biblia entera, Clemont había demostrado poseer una extensa gama de conocimientos que los habían salvado en varias ocasiones.

"Tus habilidades son invaluables y admirables, Clemont. No las subestimes".

A pesar de tener poco tiempo de conocerlo, los chicos ya sabían cuando Clint demostraba total sinceridad en lugar de su característico sarcasmo. Fue tal el poder de sus palabras que lograron animar el espíritu del inventor, esbozando una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

"Si mal no recuerdo, su padre era cirujano".

"Y uno de los mejores de acuerdo a la literatura", aseveró Clint.

"¿Crees que él haya sido responsable de prolongar el aspecto juvenil de su esposa?"

"Lo dudo", contestó mientras una de las esquinas de su boca pareciera esbozar una sonrisa en señal de neutralidad y escepticismo ante esa pregunta. "François de Valois era un neurocirujano muy respetado y crítico de lo que él llamaba 'medicina plástica'".

"¿Era?" Preguntó Ash con inquietud.

"Falleció de causas naturales cuando su hijo tenía siete años", respondió Clemont. "Aunque ahora me atrevo a dudar de ese dato".

"¿No es extraño que se sepa tanto del padre y del hijo, pero casi nada de su madre?" Preguntó Elesa agravando el de por si confuso misterio.

"Demasiado…", dijo Clint mientras llevaba su mano izquierda hacia su frente para frotar sus párpados y combatir el cansancio que lo estaba dominando, agravado por la enorme cantidad de preguntas que ahora invadían su mente. "De hecho, ignoraba la existencia de esta mujer hasta ahora".

"No aparece en la lista", interrumpió Serena con una repentina noticia.

"¿Qué?"

"Escribí su nombre, pero según esto no existe ese archivo".

Clint se aproximó al ordenador para comprobar que, efectivamente, una ventana con la leyenda de "archivo no encontrado" confirmaba lo que Serena había mencionado.

"¿Y dices que lo viste en la ceremonia?"

Serena asintió con seguridad. "¿Alguna idea de a qué se deba esto?"

Clint reflexionó por unos instantes mientras frotaba su barbilla en un intento de organizar sus ideas, pero estaba tan exhausto que simplemente abandonó cualquier intento de darle una explicación precipitada hasta tener más elementos para retomar la búsqueda. Además de un buen descanso.

"Tendremos que preguntarle".

"¿Cómo lo encontraremos?"

"Eso es fácil", señaló Clemont en la página con los datos de su sospechoso. "Él es un investigador en el instituto 'IRD' en ciudad Laverre".

"Exacto", dijo Clint. "Y de hecho podemos matar dos pájaros de un tiro al viajar allá".

Clint tomó el mando del ordenador y escribió "líder de gimnasio" en la ventana del buscador, mostrando un único archivo con el nombre de cierta chica que ellos ya habían conocido anteriormente. Pero en Serena, una mezcla de angustia y sorpresa aceleraron su corazón al ver el nombre de aquella linda líder de gimnasio que le había obsequiado el hermoso vestido que ella usó en la primera exhibición Pokémon que ganó.

"Valerie…", Elesa susurró con la misma aflicción al confirmarse que una persona en el mismo campo laboral que ella, y con una mirada tan inocente, bien podría tratarse de otra amenaza que debían enfrentar. "Ya habías investigado un poco, ¿no es así?"

"Una de las razones por las que no pude dormir", dijo Clint mientras frotaba ambas cejas usando las yemas de su pulgar y dedo anular. "Al menos también Seabold parece ser el único miembro de la élite cuatro en esta lista"

"¿Qué tal Diantha?" Preguntó Elesa, recibiendo una negativa de parte de Clint al disentir con su cabeza.

"Pero mira…", interrumpió Serena nuevamente señalando hacia la información de la pantalla. "No hay alguna fecha en su perfil".

"Parece que, con cada respuesta, sólo entramos a una red cada vez más enmarañada de preguntas y misterios".

Clemont no pudo haberlo dicho mejor.

La manera en la que toda esta enorme cantidad información le era revelada, se asemejaba a la de un extenso río tratando de pasar por una pequeña tubería doméstica. Clint estaba acostumbrado a beber las escasas gotas que podía recolectar incluso con toda la ayuda que había encontrado desde el inicio de su búsqueda, por lo que la abrupta fuga de información lo atiborraba hasta el punto del agotamiento.

"Con estos dos misteriosos personajes, está claro a donde tenemos que ir ahora", dijo después de unos segundos de pensar qué hacer. "¿Qué tan lejos está el puerto de donde llegaste, Ellie?"

"A menos de media hora en mi motocicleta", respondió.

"Bueno, chicos. Este es el plan", dijo Clint pidiendo la atención de todos los presentes. "Iremos en avión hasta ciudad Laverre y pasaremos la noche en un hotel... ya me hace falta". Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y luego la giró para liberar un poco de la tensión que ya se estaba acumulando en su cuello. "Mañana haremos una visita a Phillip y después con Valerie para obtener respuestas".

Los chicos asintieron.

"Me adelantaré para organizar los preparativos del viaje", dijo Elesa.

"Rentaré un auto y te veremos allá", dijo Clint.

Elesa tomó las llaves que había deja en la mesa cerca del ordenador y luego dirigió unas palabras que ella estaba guardando hasta el final debido a que, como ya se lo esperaba, le provocaría una pesadumbre que terminaría de agotar al de por si exhausto Clint.

"Espero que Sevatar haya descansado lo suficiente".

"¿Eh?" Respondió confundido.

"Lo vas a necesitar".

"¿De qué hablas? Si todos vamos a ir en… Oh, no".

"Oh, sí".

Una expresión de profundo fastidio le arrebató las últimas energías mientras frotaba su rostro con ambas manos como si se enjuagara después de recibir un cubetazo de malas noticias directamente en su cara.

"¿En serio Ellie? ¿De todos los pilotos disponibles en todo el planeta tenías que traerla a ella?"

Elesa trató de contener una risotada al ver la expresión irritada e infantil que tanto le encantaba provocar en alguien quien podía llegar a ser tan serio como él. "Cuando viajo desde Unova, siempre se ofrece a llevarme a mi destino".

"Disculpen, pero… ¿De quién hablan?" Preguntó Serena interrumpiendo el gimoteo de Clint.

"Skyla, la chica más rencorosa de todo el planeta". Respondió Clint.

"¿Skyla también está con ustedes?" Interrumpió Ash, sorprendido de escuchar otro nombre muy conocido para él, y del que no esperaba que también estuviera inmiscuida en todo este asunto.

Elesa volteó a verlo para responder su pregunta. "No exactamente. Pero siempre puedo contar con ella". Luego dirigió su mirada inquisidora hacia Clint "Y tiene muy buenas razones para odiarte".

"¡Oh, vamos!" Gruñó al escuchar esa acusación de la que estaba harto de justificar cada vez que esta aparecía nuevamente. "Ya le he pedido mil disculpas por ese incidente".

"¿Incidente?" Reprendió Elesa al escuchar la palabra que Clint había escuchado como si él tratara de minimizar la gravedad de lo que había hecho. "Clint, ella no se pudo sentar por una semana después de lo que le hiciste".

"¡¿Yo?!" Exclamó indignado. "¡Si mal no recuerdo, tú estuviste de acuerdo con eso!"

"¡Por que nunca creí que fueras a ser tan brusco!"

"Sabes que me emociono un poquitín cuando agarro el ritmo...", dijo tratando de excusarse nuevamente mientras hacía mímica con sus manos como si maniobrara un volante. "Nunca pensé que terminaría lastimándola".

Al ver los rostros completamente perdidos de sus amigos, quienes seguramente no comprendían absolutamente nada del posible contexto erótico de la discusión, Ash no pudo evitar sentir cierta supremacía al comprender fragmentos de este tema maduro del que estaba deseoso de seguir escuchando. Después de todo, tenía que compensar el ridículo del que fue protagonista cuando se despidieron de Serena.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Clint con severidad hacia los chicos, quienes negaron con una sonrisa forzada mientras unas cuantas gotas de sudor provocadas por los nervios ya se asomaban por sus frentes.

"Bueno, yo ya me retiro", dijo Elesa dirigiéndose a la salida del centro Pokémon. "No tarden".

Elesa salió del edificio y, después de unos instantes, pudieron escuchar el sonoro rugido del motor de su vehículo que se hacía cada vez menos notorio conforme ellos se preparaban para seguirla.

"Bueno, recojamos nuestras cosas y partamos de una vez de aquí… Me espera un pesado viaje". Dijo Clint mientras daba instrucciones a los chicos de no olvidar nada y prepararse para lo que fuera a suceder.

Ash y los demás subieron las escaleras para recoger algunas pertenencias que habían dejado en sus habitaciones, dejando a Clint solo para arreglar un último asunto que había dejado pendiente antes de irrumpir en la batalla de Ash.

Se dirigió al ordenador y movió el cursor de la pantalla hacia una pestaña que él había abierto anteriormente, revelando la ficha de otra persona que también había provocado cierta angustia y alerta por lo que podría representar. Un hombre de complexión firme cuya cabellera carmesí, similar a un sol incandescente, ardía con la misma llama llena de convicción e íntegra creencia de sus actos reflejados en sus ojos.

"Lysandre…", susurró Clint al leer el nombre. "Después de todo si tienes algo que ver, ¿eh?".

Clint cerró la computadora y se dirigió a la salida del centro Pokémon.

. . . .

Elesa y Skyla acababan de meter la motocicleta en el compartimiento del avión cuando de pronto, un jeep color verde militar con un grupo de chicos bien conocidos, había entrado al hangar donde habían acordado reunirse para partir a ciudad Laverre.

"¡Un gusto verte de nuevo, Ash!" Exclamó Skyla al reconocer al chico que anteriormente le había demostrado las fallas de su extraño estilo de combate, recobrando su sentido del deber como líder de gimnasio.

Bronceado con shorts ajustados.

Aquel inmediato pensamiento correspondía a un código que Ash había inventado como una distracción desde hace un par de días, donde enumeraba a la mayor cantidad posible de chicas atractivas que había conocido a lo largo de su viaje y les asignaba palabras clave con las características más atractivas que él encontraba. "Microfalda y largas piernas" era el seudónimo que había asignado a Dawn, por ejemplo; "Sasha Gray rubia" para Cynthia, "hormonas de pollo" para May, "Tablilla de chocolate" para… bueno, la idea era clara. Una efectiva, aunque forzosamente discreta manera de entretenerse y usar su creatividad en algo completamente inútil.

Después de ese desliz de chico calenturiento, Ash procedió a presentar a sus amigos y acompañantes de esa región, quienes la recibieron con su usual gentileza y buen corazón al conocer a una nueva persona.

Mientras tanto, Clint descendió del jeep y lentamente se dirigió al grupo con una mirada fría y poco flexible.

"Skyla", dijo fingiendo simpatía hacia ella con una sonrisa forzada.

"Clint", contestó sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara mientras su atención estaba completamente concentrada con los chicos cuya compañía consideraba mucho más interesante y amigable.

"Mira… tengo tres días sin descansar bien y en serio… en serio me encantaría subir en tu avión", dijo con una mirada compasiva con la que pretendía provocar al menos una pequeña chispa de simpatía en la chica. "Así que… ¿todo olvidado?"

Skyla lo miró con una blanca expresión, carente de la más mínima emoción que pudiera denotar simpatía o desprecio hacia una de las personas que más detestaba en el mundo. Pero en realidad, ella disfrutaba cada palabra que había escapado de su manipuladora y sumisa boca, como si eso fuese a cambiar algo en la respuesta que ya estaba lista en su mente.

"Bueno, todos aquellos que no sean conocidos por el nombre de Clint pueden abordar de inmediato", anunció con una amplia sonrisa.

A pesar de sus banales intentos por tocar su corazón, Clint no esperaba otra cosa.

Los chicos abordaron el avión, ansiosos de despegar mientras Elesa colocaba su mano en el hombre de Clint en señal de solidaridad… hasta que ella abordó el vehículo como el resto.

"¿Alguien quiere un refrigerio?" Preguntó Skyla con la firme intención de agravar la tortura hacia el pobre y agotado hombre. "¡Instalé una mesa de bocadillos y un mini-bar con gaseosas de manzana!"

"… Yo quiero bocadillos y gaseosas de manzana", dijo Clint levantando su dedo índice a la altura de su hombro.

"¡Perfecto! ¡Sírvanse lo que gusten!"

"Eres cruel", dijo Elesa mientras sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro en reproche por la actitud de su amiga. Pero una risita develaba cierta mofa hacia la nula compasión de Skyla.

Las puertas se cerraron y los motores del vehículo se encendieron de pronto con el sonido característico del aire siendo expulsado por las turbinas a toda velocidad, mientras la voz de un megáfono avisaba a todos los presentes el abandonar el hangar para permitir el libre paso del avión hacia la pista de despliegue.

Clint se retiró del lugar y sacó la pokébola de su fiel compañero que, afortunadamente y después de comprobar que la ira de aquella chica no había disminuido, agradecía que Skyla no había logrado arrebatarle para atormentarlo todavía más.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que arruinar su avión?" Se dijo así mismo mientras dejaba salir a Sevatar, quien rugió vigorosamente en espera de las órdenes de su entrenador.

Clint se colocó el visor de viaje y subió de un salto a la silla de Sevatar, tomando las riendas que salían de su hocico y elevándose hacia el cielo con un poderoso brinco mientras seguía el avión de Skyla hacia la primera pista de su nueva y todavía extensa búsqueda.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	20. Una copa de vino antes del desastre

Mención honorífica para Caco222 y Lion, con quienes siempre puedo contar con sus reviews y valiosos consejos para mejorar esta historia. Valen mil

Por otro lado ¡Este capítulo debió haber estado disponible desde el sábado! Y no tengo excusa, fue pura weba. A ver si me pongo más al corriente, por que ya quiero que lleguen al centro cremosito y delicioso de esta historia.

 **CAPÍTULO 16. Una copa de vino antes del desastre.**

* * *

La cálida luz del atardecer bañaba el campo rebosante de viñas con la intensidad de un típico día veraniego en aquella rica región al suroeste de Kalos, famosa por su encanto rústico y clima mediterráneo en la que se podía disfrutar de los jugosos frutos de la región. Así como el cultivo de las mejores y más selectas uvas que posteriormente serían utilizados en aquel exquisito brebaje estimulante, aunque embriagador, que no podía faltar en las celebraciones de las dos mujeres que paseaban por aquel paisaje, recordando aquellos momentos de su infancia en un viñedo similar al que ahora recorrían con nostalgia mientras discutían los últimos detalles del vital plan que debían llevar a cabo tan pronto como fuera posible.

La Orden corría el mayor peligro que jamás habían enfrentado, y el tiempo no sería gentil con ellas si el más mínimo detalle se les escapara por las manos.

"Entonces está decidido", concluyó Adelie sin la más mínima expresión de aflicción hacia el destino que le deparaba al joven con el que compartía su sangre.

Palermo levantó una ceja en señal de sorpresa al ver la fría mirada de su amiga mientras caminaban bajo los antiguos arcos de mármol, vestigios de una época ya casi olvidaba en el que proveían de agua potable hacia los pobladores, y que ahora adornaban la pintoresca residencia con su estilo campirano.

"Para ser tu hijo, esperaba otra reacción de tu parte".

"El futuro de nuestra Orden es más valioso", contestó con una mirada fría y decidida. "Además, fue su decisión".

A pesar de que ella no podía considerarse una persona más afectuosa que Adelie, Palermo aun honraba ciertos lazos que no debían romperse tan fácilmente; y mucho menos de la que consideraba su mano derecha en todos los asuntos importantes de la orden. Era en estos momentos donde lamentaba la ausencia de Lord Reginald, un elemento vital en su plan de quien esperaba su pronta recuperación.

"No has dejado de ser una completa desgraciada, ¿verdad?"

Adelie sonrió de forma lasciva al recibir el insulto de su vieja amiga. Dio un paso al frente para encararla y susurrarle al oído las palabras con las que pretendía develar su completa hipocresía.

"¿La bruja tonta que nos ha puesto en la mira me quiere sermonear?"

La fría expresión de Palermo ocultaba una ira explosiva al escuchar el insulto de la persona menos indicada para criticarla. Sin embargo, todo lo que su venenosa boca escupía era la más dura y dolorosa realidad. Un desliz en su liderazgo provocado por una actitud arrogante al no prever las amenazas que podían aparecer de forma repentina.

"Dime, Palermo…", dijo con toda la intención de disfrutar aquella expresión de cólera que sólo había sido capaz de saborear un par de veces. "… ¿A cuántos más enemigos vas a anexar a nuestra lista?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó. Aunque en su mente ya sabía la respuesta.

La sonrisa placentera de Adelie creció con la deliciosa satisfacción de restregarle los fracasos en su marchito rostro.

"Veamos…", dijo mientras enumeraba cada punto usando los dedos extendidos de su palma izquierda. "¿Quién decepcionó a todos cuando le dio la corona a una chica inútil?"

"Eso estuvo fuera de mi…"

"¿Y quién insistió en tenerla en nuestras filas? ¿Llegando incluso a ordenarme a que le ofreciera mi regalo a su amado compañero?" Adelie cerró sus ojos y mojó sus labios como si un exquisito recuerdo tocara su mente y le hiciera revivir ese glorioso momento. "Bueno, ese chico fue en extremo delicioso. Así que te lo agradezco".

"Los mayores placeres de esta vida son aquellos que no nos esperamos".

"¿Y haber llamado la atención de este inesperado enemigo que lleva años rastreándonos te produce placer?"

"Fueron mis habilidades las que lograron quitárnoslo de encima por un tiempo", respondió Palermo con firmeza y convicción en sus palabras. "Con un poco más de esfuerzo, él caerá junto con el resto de nuestros enemigos".

El pequeño plan de Madam de Valois para sacar a su vieja amiga de ese aire de superioridad que la engalanaba estaba rindiendo frutos. Cada vez sus excusas caían más en la ingenuidad y falsa esperanza que en una verdadera respuesta ante un serio problema. Solo necesitaba un empujoncito y podría disfrutar de aquella reacción que estaba cultivando cuidadosamente como las jugosas uvas de su viñedo.

"¿Quién movió nuestras influencias para suspender la liga y enfurecer a Lysandre, a pesar del débil acuerdo que teníamos con él?"

Ambas mujeres detuvieron su andar mientras Palermo guardaba silencio por unos instantes, digiriendo aquella victoria disfrazada de osadía que Madam de Valois se precipitaba a disfrutar sin siquiera estar segura de haber derrotado a su adversaria. Un acto de arrogancia que siempre le había hecho acreedora de todos sus caprichos desde que eran niñas, pero que ahora Palermo solo lo veía como un signo de debilidad y vacuidad que debía destruir tan pronto como su escasa paciencia lo permitiera.

"Vaya, Adelie…", respondió mientras negaba lentamente con su cabeza como si sintiera lástima por la poca visión de aquella mujer. "¿En serio eres tan estúpida como para no ver lo que hice?"

La sonrisa de Adelie se transformó en una mueca llena de desconcierto como si el sabor de aquel fruto resultara ser completamente amargo y contrario al esperado.

"Para ese hombre, nosotros somos una de las tantas manchas que él quiere eliminar para construir su mundo perfecto", aclaró mientras el tono de su voz exacerbaba su posición como líder de la Orden. "Y el dispositivo con el que pretende lograrlo sólo necesitaba de la energía que pudiese obtener en un evento tan importante como era la liga de Kalos. Nos conseguí valioso tiempo, Madam. Eso es lo que logré"

Como ya había ocurrido cientos de veces, Adelie quedó sin palabras ante la aparentemente brillante maniobra que derrumbaba su pobre torre de insultos y críticas con la que pretendía pisotear a la víbora manipuladora de su vieja amiga.

Por el contrario, Palermo no veía nada más en ella que el recordatorio de lo que sucede cuando una mente no puede concentrarse en algo más que la búsqueda insoportable de nuevas expresiones del placer. Ese era uno de los mayores problemas que Palermo tenía con ella: su falta de visión.

"De miembro activo de la Orden a idealista radical", contestó por fin, admitiendo su derrota. "Lo admito, fue admirable. Pero eso no resuelve el cómo vamos a poder desviar su atención durante tanto tiempo".

Palermo le obsequió su malévola sonrisa que mostraba cuando parecía poseer todas las cartas sobre la mesa. "Oh, no tendremos que hacerlo, querida. Alguien más se encargará de eso"

A pesar de que su perspicacia a veces dejaba mucho que desear, ella sabía perfectamente de quien estaba hablando. Sin embargo, de no haberlo discutido en el primer momento en que Palermo había llegado a su viñedo, seguramente esta habría tenido que refrescarle la memoria.

"Es este joven, ¿cierto?"

Palermo asintió mientras ambas entraban ahora a la antigua bodega donde enormes barriles de madera fungían como celosos tesoreros encargados de brindarle a ese brebaje el característico sabor, color y textura del mejor vino de la región.

"De hecho, querida. Hay algo de lo que te quería preguntar desde que llegué aquí", dijo Palermo mientras se acercaba a uno de los estantes de la bodega, donde botellas de cristal cuidadosamente almacenadas de acuerdo al año de su cosecha esperaban el momento en que estas fueran abiertas, y así saciar la sed del afortunado ser que postrara sus labios en sus santas coronas. "Si hay que creerle a este joven, hace ocho años él fue una víctima de una de las ceremonias de la Orden cuando funcionaba en Kanto".

Adelie se acercó al estante y, sin observar la etiqueta de la botella, tomó una de su lugar de reposo. "Curioso", dijo mientras buscaba un destapa corchos. "Normalmente si no les borramos la memoria, los hacemos desaparecer".

"¿Tienes algo que nos pueda ayudar a saber más de esta persona?"

Adelie reflexionó un poco mientras lograba destapar la botella, vertiendo el líquido color carmín en una copa de cristal. "Cosecha de hace doce años…", dijo mientras la espuma desaparecía lentamente de la copa. "Vigoroso, pero dulce al mismo tiempo…"

Adelie ofreció la botella a su amiga, quien agradeció el gesto haciendo un ademán con la mirada y poniendo a prueba el exquisito gusto que Madam de Valois tenía con los vinos.

"Justo como ese muchacho a quien le di mi regalo", dijo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, destacando los atributos físicos de su voluptuoso cuerpo como si el simple recuerdo la hiciera revivir el momento. "Lo siento. Pero a pesar de ser un miembro activo desde que la Orden inició sus operaciones en Kanto, nunca noté que algo inusual sucediera en las ceremonias".

Palermo suspiró desconsolada, pero sin perder su porte dominante y totalmente en control de la situación.

"Sin embargo…", prosiguió la perversa mujer, "… aún tenemos miembros que poseían puestos importantes en ese entonces, y que pudieran saber algo".

"Si, Lord Reginald es uno de ellos. Lástima que por el momento no está dispuesto", respondió Palermo mientras daba otro sorbo a su copa hasta acabar con el líquido en su interior. "El otro es…"

"Después de esto, Lysandre no querrá ayudarnos ni con la más mínima pista", dijo Adelie antes de que terminara su oración.

"Bueno, tendré que indagar un poco más con este asunto", suspiró nuevamente ante la pequeña esperanza que se apagaba al no poder obtener más respuestas. "Hasta entonces, tendremos que seguir con el plan".

Palermo colocó la copa vacía en la mesita que estaba a su lado. Agradeció la bebida y se puso en marcha para abandonar la residencia cuanto antes. Después de todo, el éxito de su plan requería del menor contacto posible con su amiga de la infancia.

"Espera, Palermo…", interrumpió Adelie con una mirada seria que muy rara vez podía mantener por más de unos segundos antes de que otra idea placentera la invadiera y tomara posesión de su mente. "Sé que no te gustará la idea, pero si esto es tan importante, debes considerar a…", tragó saliva justo antes de mencionar la única palabra prohibida de la Orden. "… Tú sabes quién".

La expresión serena de Palermo se esfumaba poco a poco mientras la ira la consumía por dentro con el simple recuerdo del ser más odiado por toda la Orden. Los orificios nasales se retraían y expandían rápidamente, dejando escapar el aire que entraba a sus pulmones por la abrupta aceleración de todos sus sistemas vitales, mientras que sus globos oculares parecíanle estallar como dos granadas de fragmentación, y su boca temblaba como si le costase toda su voluntad para contener cientos de maldiciones hacia esa persona.

"Escúchame bien, querida. Porque solo lo diré una vez", dijo después del esfuerzo titánico para no dejarse llevar por sus emociones. "Esa víbora mentirosa no existe, ¿de acuerdo? No importa la gravedad de la situación o lo que él pueda saber, nosotros no recurriremos a sus engaños disfrazados de ayuda. Recuerda que, si trasladamos todas nuestras instalaciones de Kanto, fue para romper cualquier posible lazo con él".

En esos momentos en que la seriedad de las palabras de Palermo debería incluso haberle provocado terror por su insolencia, Adelie encontraba una indescriptible sensación placentera al por fin haber logrado obtener aquella reacción que había tratado de provocar sin ningún éxito.

Palermo estaba en lo correcto: los mayores placeres de esta vida eran aquellos que llegaban inesperadamente.

"¿Algo más antes de que ambas partamos a nuestros destinos?"

"Si", asintió mientras retomaba su camino hacia la salida de aquella residencia. "Ahora es 'El Culto al Placer', Adelie. No lo olvides".

. . . .

Si existía un edificio en todo Kalos que representara la casi perfecta reconciliación entre el estilo romántico e histórico de la región, junto con el toque de modernidad que una nueva era representara, ese sería sin duda el instituto "IRD".

Si bien la arquitectura era impecable, el instituto IRD no dependía solamente de un atractivo y frívolo cascarón de concreto para construir su excelente reputación. Representaba un bastión de la investigación y el desarrollo científico para el bien común, cuna de algunas de las mentes más brillantes de todo el planeta y constante innovador en todos los campos del conocimiento empírico.

Ser un científico en el IRD suponía tener no solo la actitud para la noble tarea de la generación de conocimiento en beneficio de la sociedad, sino también principios basados en un código moral inquebrantable con la misma. No obstante, siempre debían recordar que, como seres humanos, era imposible ser perfectos ejemplos a seguir. Pues aquellos deslices habituales como celos, ira, envidia y, muy común entre ellos; orgullo, les recordaba al menos por un instante el lazo que tenían con su propia humanidad.

Un defecto perfectamente comprensible, por supuesto. Pero que cambiaba totalmente el panorama si se trataba de ser un sospechoso miembro de un peligroso culto hedonista con cientos de víctimas en su haber.

En uno de los pasillos de aquel instituto por donde un par de investigadores se dirigían a su laboratorio, un joven hombre de piel color olivo vestido con el overol gris-rata asignado para el personal de intendencia, empujaba un carrito lleno de artículos de limpieza con la mirada cabizbaja como el de una persona que pasaba desapercibida por el resto del mundo.

Tan pronto como ambos investigadores habían llegado a su destino y entrado a su laboratorio, aquel hombre levantó un poco la mirada y llevó su mano derecha en el oído para susurrar las palabras finales antes de comenzar con su verdadera labor.

"Aquí Clint, ¿están listos?"

Serena y Clemont caminaban por un enorme corredor con gigantescos murales que representaban algunas escenas que bien podrían parecer de tortura medieval, pero que en verdad retrataban la primitiva labor científica en las primeras etapas de su desarrollo.

Aunque era posible que estas personas ilustres tuvieran mejores cosas que hacer que el de prestarle atención a la más reciente adquisición del mundo del espectáculo, Serena había decidido no correr riesgos y ocultar su identidad con el conjunto que Aria le había obsequiado anteriormente.

"Estamos listos", respondió Clemont antes de llegar a una puerta de caoba con una placa de latón colgada en el fondo y con la leyenda 'Depto. de Bioingeniería" escrita en relieve.

"¿Ellie?" susurró Clint nuevamente.

Una solitaria y bella mujer con porte casual y gafas oscuras que ocultaban su identidad, bebía una taza de café en una de las mesitas del comedor del instituto, y que daba hacia el hermoso y espléndido jardín donde decenas de Pokémon paseaban libremente, exacerbando la armonía del lugar con sus encantadores gruñidos.

"Aquí Elesa", contestó sin perder de vista el bello panorama.

"¿Ash?"

Cierto chico de cabello azabache se encontraba oculto junto a una pequeña niña rubia entre la frondosa vegetación arbórea del instituto. Importante reservorio de aquellos enormes árboles en peligro de extinción y símbolo de la reconciliación del progreso científico con la naturaleza.

"Aquí Ash y Bonnie"

A pesar de la negativa de Clint al permitir que la más pequeña del grupo los acompañara en este posiblemente riesgoso escenario, fueron las insistentes exigencias de Bonnie y el apoyo de Elesa las que por fin lo hicieron ceder ante la solicitud de una niña valiente e ingenua.

 _"_ _Yo y mi debilidad por las rubias",_ pensó Clint.

Afortunadamente, la labor de vigilancia asignada a Ash representaba el menor riesgo para Bonnie. Pues prácticamente era el equivalente a gritar "¡fuego!" ante el menor peligro.

"Serena, Clemont", dijo Clint nuevamente por medio del comunicador. "Hablen con Phillip y obtengan lo que puedan. Recuerden que estaremos conectados todo el tiempo".

"Entendido", respondió Serena.

Clint remangó su overol para presionar un pequeño botón en la micro pantalla del dispositivo en su brazalete que permitía la comunicación entre ellos.

"Ash, a partir de ahora tu canal solo está conectado hacia el mío y el de Ellie para que puedas reportar cualquier movimiento sospechoso sin interrumpir la conversación".

En la cafetería del jardín donde Elesa asumía su posición, un camarero se acercaba hacia a ella para entregarle un pequeño postre que había ordenado anteriormente. Agradeció el servicio recibido y luego dirigió unas últimas palabras a los chicos antes de que la operación diera inicio.

"Chicos, aunque es muy poco probable que ellos se atrevan a venir a este lugar tan concurrido, no podemos bajar la guardia en ningún momento".

"Y Ash…", interrumpió Clint para darle un ultimátum al chico. "Bajo ningún motivo comiences una batalla tú solo, ¿entendido?"

Al verse obligado a mantenerse lejos de la acción por culpa de su condición, Ash apretó los dientes con enfado y disgusto, como si la simple idea de mantenerse quieto fuese un insulto hacia su experiencia como viajero y combatiente en varios eventos que habían decidido el destino del mundo en numerosas ocasiones. Sin embargo, también era consciente de que la arrogancia solo lo convertiría en un estorbo para tan importante operación, por lo que controlar sus impulsos era vital para el éxito de la misma.

"Entendido", respondió con firmeza. "Cambio y fuera".

Un hombre alto y de complexión delgada salió por la puerta del departamento de Biotecnología para recibir a la pareja que había solicitado su cita con anterioridad.

"¿Serena y Clemont?" Preguntó mientras revisaba la lista en su agenda holográfica. "A partir de este punto, no se permite la entrada con Pokémon. Yo me haré cargo de ellos hasta que su visita termine. El maestro Phillip los está esperando en la tercera puerta".

Serena y Clemont accedieron a la demanda y entregaron a sus valiosos compañeros con el recepcionista, quien les permitió el acceso una vez que recibió con cuidado la preciosa carga que los chicos le habían encomendado.

Entraron a un pasillo más angosto que el anterior, pero cuyo estilo aún mantenía el porte de elegancia y aire intelectual que se respiraba en los edificios académicos a los que Clemont tanto añoraba. Un par de puertas más adelante, la placa con la leyenda de "M.S. Phillip de Valois" les indicaba que habían llegado a su destino.

La puerta corrediza se abrió tan pronto como Serena se había acercado lo suficiente para activar el sensor de movimiento que echaba andar el mecanismo de apertura. Siendo recibidos por la amplia sonrisa de un apuesto e inteligente joven de cabello oscuro y ojos celestes, y vestido con la tradicional bata blanca que identificaba a cualquier individuo dedicado a la verdadera ciencia.

"Bueno, esto es una agradable sorpresa", dijo con una actitud tan encantadora que logró animar la atmósfera de seriedad que se erguía sobre los chicos que acababan de ingresar. "No creí que la reina de Kalos fuera a visitarme tan pronto".

Serena no pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa al recibir la misma actitud que él ya había usado con ella en su noche de iniciación. Una de las pocas cosas que no habían involucrado cultos perversos y alucinaciones grotescas.

"Phillip, él es…"

Pero el joven se adelantó para estrechar la mano del muchacho rubio que lo acompañaba. "No es necesario presentarme al orgullo de ciudad Luminalia", dijo con cierto aire de admiración. "Es un placer".

Clemont recibió el gesto con un gigantesco entusiasmo al ser reconocido por uno de sus más grandes ídolos, quien además también poseía una de las mentes más brillantes de todo el planeta.

"¡El placer es todo mío!", exclamó sin poder controlar las siguientes palabras que salían de su boca "Déjame decirte que tu investigación en ensambladores moleculares para lesiones en la espina dorsal, es simplemente brillante".

Phillip soltó una pequeña risotada que denotaba la actitud humilde que los investigadores de su nivel rara vez poseían. "Casi tan bueno como tu algoritmo en circuitos integrados para la máxima eficiencia de los procesadores", congratuló al joven inventor. "Yo mismo sugerí a los del departamento de mecatrónica que ahondaran en eso".

Como era de esperarse, Serena se encontraba completamente perdida entre el intercambio de términos y tecnicismos incomprensibles para alguien de su intelecto. Si bien era extraño verlo hablar de esta manera, ella pensó que seguramente Clemont modulaba su lenguaje con sus amigos para hacerlo más comprensible para ellos. Pero por más que Serena hubiera querido que los chicos genios siguieran explayándose por horas para intercambiar información entre sus respectivas áreas del conocimiento, ella tenía que interrumpir la conversación para atender un asunto de vital importancia.

"Eh… siento mucho molestarlos, pero…"

"¿Es por mi madre?"

La inesperada respuesta de Phillip sobrecogió a los chicos y aquellos que escuchaban la conversación desde sus respectivas líneas. El corto tiempo que habían invertido para ensayar las preguntas y posibles respuestas mientras descansaban en el hotel, no los había preparado para el rápido desarrollo de la conversación.

Era el turno de Serena para relucir sus habilidades de improvisación.

"De hecho…", Serena tragó saliva para armarse de valor con lo que iba a decir "También es por ti"

La sonrisa amigable y totalmente accesible de Phillip desapareció para adoptar otra muy diferente que expresaba seriedad y completa atención ante la posible acusación de la que era blanco. Como si hubiera descubierto que la pequeña charla que tuvieron anteriormente solo sirviera para que bajara la guardia.

Sin embargo, la reacción del joven genio demostró una vez más la inexactitud de sus predicciones.

"¿Está escuchando?"

La pregunta confundió a ambos.

"¿Perdón?" Preguntó Clemont.

"El sujeto… Clint, ¿no es así?"

En un par de pisos debajo de donde se encontraban, Clint había obedecido a su instinto al abandonar rápidamente su puesto e ir directamente hacia el departamento de biotecnología, mientras Serena y Clemont asumieron posiciones de alerta, listos para salir en cualquier momento.

Phillip, sin embargo, se había dado cuenta de la conmoción provocada al deducir las verdaderas intenciones de ambos chicos que, si bien no había sido su intención originar y no estaba molesto en absoluto, sabía que debía aclararlo antes de que hubiera malos entendidos.

"Creo que estamos un poco confundidos aquí, pero no deben asustarse", dijo mientras elevaba ambas palmas de su mano a la altura de sus hombros en señal de calma. "Creí que tía Palermo ya les había dicho todo"

Serena jadeó al escuchar esa palabra.

"¿Tía?"

"Bueno… no por lazos biológicos, pero si por afecto", aclaró mientras veía extrañado las muecas de escepticismo de ambos chicos. "En fin, ella me explicó todo lo que sucedió desde tu noche de iniciación hasta lo de ayer cuando tú y tu amigo regresaron al palacio"

Por fin el punto que ellos estaban esperando abordar.

"¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió esa noche?" Preguntó Serena.

Phillip negó con la cabeza lentamente como si lamentara no poder ser de más ayuda para la chica que vivió una pesadilla. "Lo siento, Serena. Pero yo me fui de ahí antes de que comenzara la ceremonia".

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, es simple: yo no soy miembro de la Orden"

Aquella revelación parecía explicar la ausencia de su perfil en la información que habían revisado el día anterior. No obstante, esta también desataba una nueva interrogante que no concordaba del todo con lo que Serena había visto en la noche de la celebración.

"¿Pero por qué estabas ahí?"

Phillip respiró hondo e hizo un ademán para invitar a ambos chicos a ocupar el asiento que se encontraba en el casi vacío recibidor de su laboratorio. Era claro para ellos que lo que estaba a punto de decir era un asunto privado y difícil que podía agotar la energía que poseía este joven encantador.

"Mi madre y yo… no hemos sido muy cercanos desde que falleció mi padre", dijo por fin mientras hacía un esfuerzo tremendo para no dejarse llevar por el triste recuerdo de su pasado. "Desde que ingresé a la academia, nuestros encuentros han pasado de lo esporádico hasta lo inexistente. Mi tía quiso arreglar un poco nuestra relación, e insistió en que yo acompañara a mi madre como invitado hasta antes de la ceremonia, pero…"

La compasión que ambos chicos sentían por aquel joven brillante que se abría completamente hacia dos desconocidos, borró cualquier sentimiento de duda o sospecha hacia una persona inteligente, encantadora y sensible como él ante la posibilidad de que pudiera pertenecer a una sociedad perversa.

"Lo… siento mucho", dijo Serena con una mirada completamente acongojada.

"Yo no. No después de lo que casi te hizo", respondió Phillip con una expresión llena de resentimiento hacia el ser que le había dado la vida. Pero al ver que Serena y Clemont parecían desconcertados con su actitud, comenzó a preguntarse si su falta de conocimientos era totalmente sincera. "No les dijeron nada, ¿verdad? Mi tía me ha confirmado que mi madre pertenece a este 'Culto al Placer'".

. . . .

"¡Waahh! ¡Esto es desesperante!"

El grito de una niña desesperada y aburrida se podía escuchar por todo el bosque como si se tratara del gruñido de un Pokémon peleador ansioso por poner a prueba sus habilidades. Una maniobra totalmente reprobatoria para alguien cuya principal ventaja consistía en permanecer lo más sigilosamente posible

"Sería genial escuchar todo lo que está sucediendo, ¿no es así Dedenne?"

El pequeño hámster eléctrico asintió con su adorable chillido que también expresaba el fastidio con una tarea tan tediosa. Seguido por Pikachu, quien suspiró con desaliento.

Sorprendentemente para ella y el roedor amarillo, Ash parecía estar totalmente callado y en trance con la misión que Clint le había encomendado casi para no hacerlo sentir tan inútil hasta que su entrenamiento diera inicio. De hecho, Bonnie comenzaba a pensar que su amigo había sucumbido a la aburrición y que se encontraba completamente dormido.

La otra opción era que su cerebro había quedado inerte al adoptar una actitud nada acorde a su personalidad vigorosa.

Pero lo que en realidad le sucedía al chico prematuramente desarrollado, era la reminiscencia de una melodía que hacía un par de días había cambiado su cuerpo y mentalidad de forma abrupta, desatando las nuevas sensaciones que le costaba tanto trabajo controlar para que estas no amenazaran con destruir su mente y espíritu.

Desde hacía unos minutos, un suave y delicado susurro ya había conseguido la tregua entre sus emociones y el deber que se le había asignado, para someterlo a un mundo de completo reposo en el que Ash sería incapaz de alertar sobre el inminente ataque del enemigo.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	21. Primera sangre

**Para mi fiel usuario Lion.** Tus extensos reviews son una herramienta extremadamente útil para ver mi trabajo desde tu punto de vista. Así como los posibles deslices tanto en argumento como errores gramaticales que se me pudieron haber pasado. Vales mil.

 **Para el usuario thor94:** Verás que Ash no es el inútil que crees.

Y bueno, aquí las cosas se ponen bien intensas. Recomiendo que tengan su bote de uñas para morder a la mano.

Por cierto, el próximo episodio estará disponible en tan solo tres días. Así que a ponerse al corriente si se perdieron alguno.

 **CAPÍTULO 17. Primera sangre.**

* * *

Fue el crepúsculo de la inocencia y la ingenuidad ante un enemigo impredecible.

El humeante rastro etéreo de un acto cobarde cubría con su negrura las ruinas del colosal baluarte de sabiduría, bloqueando la luz que emanaba en lo que alguna vez fue el resguardo de uno de los bastiones del desarrollo científico más importantes de todo el mundo.

En las afueras, solo un puñado de vehículos de rescate lograba abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre que ya se había reunido ahí para atestiguar al moribundo instituto sin poder hace mucho más que auxiliar al personal del edificio que había logrado escapar de un destino fatal. No obstante, la falta de personal de salud en el siniestro evidenciaba un casi nulo plan de contingencia contra estos actos tan extremos, pues nunca en la historia de Kalos; o en ninguna otra región, el "terrorismo" había formado parte de su historia social.

Entre aquel caos e incredulidad, una chica cuyo título solo podría relacionarse con la pesadilla que estaba viviendo en este mundo ahora retorcido, sollozaba sin consuelo entre los brazos de aquel quien había prometido instruirla para combatir a los responsables de este y otros actos de horror indescriptibles. Pero que, en tan solo unos segundos, la confianza que ella había adquirido en los últimos días resultó ser frágil y fácilmente quebrantada con el simple roce de una perversa y desalmada mujer.

Para Clint, ocho años de múltiples fracasos lo habían hecho creer que estaba preparado para enfrentar cualquier decepción y salir adelante después de un momento de reflexión que preparara su mente hacia el siguiente blanco, reforzado por la experiencia obtenida y su motivación renovada. Sin embargo, por primera vez en muchos años él se cuestionaba si lo que él conocía como fracaso podía tan siquiera abarcar lo que había sucedido aquí en su mera presencia.

Para cualquiera que hubiera visto la seria expresión en sus ojos, no se necesitaba que ya lo conociera de antemano o ser un experto en lenguaje corporal como para deducir que Clint realizaba un esfuerzo titánico para no dejarse llevar por la conmoción de haber permitido que las cosas se salieran de control hasta las más graves consecuencias.

Finalmente, aquel cuerpo inerte cubierto con una sábana blanca; la única víctima fatal de todo este desastre, era depositado inmediatamente al interior de una de las ambulancias para trasladarlo al lugar donde se realizaría el procedimiento forense pertinente antes de depositar sus restos en su último lugar de reposo.

Clint echo un vistazo al cuerpo cubierto por la sábana y vio en aquella mancha color carmín a la altura del pecho de la víctima, la primera de mucha sangre inocente derramada en esta guerra que ingenuamente creía esperar con ansias.

. . . .

 **Hace dos horas.**

"¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡Reacciona!"

Los gritos desesperados de Bonnie hacían un eco en el bosque que alteraba la paz del lugar con el frenético sonido del miedo sobrenatural por el que pasaba, mientras ella y Pikachu sacudían con fuerza el brazo de Ash con la esperanza de hacerlo regresar al mundo real del que se había desconectado por al menos cinco minutos. Presa de un susurro melodioso e hipnótico que lo había puesto en un estado entre la serenidad y la calma absoluta, sin capacidad realizar la tarea que Clint le había encomendado.

No había otra forma.

"¡Pikachu, impactrueno!"

El cuerpo del roedor amarillo brilló con la intensidad de cientos de volteos de los que no dudó ni por un segundo descargar a la vez con la esperanza de recuperar la atención de su mejor amigo. Ash se sacudió con violencia por la energía que impactó directamente con su cuerpo hasta que esta logró hacerlo aterrizar en el mundo real.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Bonnie aún angustiada mientras Ash respiraba hondo una y otra vez, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas.

"Está aquí", dijo por fin, e inmediatamente colocó su mano derecha para enviar un mensaje urgente por el comunicador. "¡Clint, Elesa! ¡Están dentro del instituto!" Gritó con vehemencia ante el peligro que experimentaba una vez más desde esa noche donde fue atacado.

La mente de Clint activó el sensor de alerta que agudizaba sus sentidos y lo hacía más cauteloso ante el ambiente que lo rodeaba. Cambió el canal hacia el de Serena y Clemont y ordenó una inmediata reagrupación en el sitio que habían acordado, mientras él abandonaba su posición para llegar lo más pronto posible.

"¡Ash!" Exclamó mientras cambiaba el canal. "¡Ordena a tu Noivern que se lleve a Bonnie inmediatamente de aquí, y encuéntrame en el pasillo principal!"

Serena quedó en shock al escuchar las palabras de advertencia de Clint, como si lo que Elesa había dicho anteriormente acerca de no preocuparse por el peor escenario posible, hubiese sido una mentira cruel que comenzaba a revivir la pesadilla de la noche de iniciación. Afortunadamente para ella, Clemont pudo reaccionar de inmediato y llevar a cabo la maniobra que habían preparado en este caso.

"Phillip, siento interrumpir el momento, pero debemos irnos de aquí lo más pronto posible", dijo con una seriedad que denotaba la gravedad del asunto.

El joven investigador pudo leer en las expresiones de ambos chicos la sinceridad y seriedad del asunto, asintiendo con su cabeza y dirigiéndose a su ordenador para teclear un par de palabras antes de partir.

"Son ellos, ¿verdad?" Preguntó, recibiendo una respuesta positiva con la mirada de ambos. "Pues vámonos, me explicarán todo en el camino".

Justo al momento de salir, Serena recordó algo muy importante que debían recoger antes.

"Espera. Nuestros Pokémon"

"¿En dónde los dejaron?" Preguntó Phillip, extrañado de que ambos chicos no tuviesen a sus compañeros a su lado.

"¿De qué hablas?" Dijo Clemont con la misma mirada escéptica. "El recepcionista los retuvo debido a que no podíamos pasar a este lugar con ellos".

Phillip guardó silencio por un par de segundos mientras una mezcla de sorpresa y terror describía perfectamente la realidad del engaño al que habían sido expuestos.

"Chicos… no hay recepcionistas en esta área".

Serena cubrió su boca con ambas manos mientras docenas de ideas macabras pasaban por su mente al no saber del destino de sus queridos compañeros, haciendo lo posible por rechazar la idea de que ahora el Culto estaba en posesión de ellos y que probablemente no los volvería a ver.

Clemont tuvo que mantener la cordura y tomar una muy difícil decisión acerca de lo que debían de hacer. La odiaba, pero ya habían discutido con anterioridad de que, en el peor de los casos, garantizar la seguridad de Phillip era la mayor prioridad en caso de que las cosas salieran terriblemente mal.

"Los recuperaremos", dijo con optimismo un tanto forzado, pero suficiente para que él y Serena llevaran a cabo la orden.

Serena, un poco más tranquila, fue la primera en accionar el sensor que permitía la apertura de la puerta deslizable. Pero tan pronto como esta les había permitido seguir con su recorrido, una espesa niebla entró rápidamente dentro del despacho como un voraz espíritu que llenaba hasta el más mínimo espacio disponible.

Sin poder ver más allá que la niebla, y junto con la extraña idea de que quizá había adentrado a una nueva dimensión, Serena dio unos cuantos pasos y extendió sus brazos tratando de encontrar cualquier vestigio que le indicara que seguía en ese edificio. De pronto, una sensación de soledad finalmente se manifestó en ella cuando se dio cuenta que los dos chicos que la acompañaban habían desaparecido.

"¿C-Clemont? ¿Ph-Phillip?" Tartamudeó mientras cada vez se le hacía más complicado mantener la calma. "¿D-Dónde están?"

Sus piernas temblaban como débiles castillos de cartas a punto de derrumbarse con el peso del horror que poco a poco la consumía como aquella noche donde su cuerpo y su espíritu estuvieron a punto de ser profanados. Un susurro extremadamente débil como el sonido de un grillo moribundo llamó su atención mientras giraba su cabeza a la izquierda, notando una silueta que se acercaba hacia a ella.

Conforme la figura tomaba forma con cada paso que daba, la mente de Serena se divagaba entre la posibilidad de que esta persona pudiera ser cualquiera de sus amigos que habían venido a su auxilio… O algo totalmente diferente del que se negaba a pensar.

Serena quedó totalmente paralizada al ver que su peor miedo se manifestó por fin con la figura de la hermosa mujer quien, hasta hace unos momentos, habían confirmado de su siniestra alianza con el enemigo.

"Dios salve a la reina", dijo con blasfemia para después soltar una risita burlona y seductora como la que Serena recordaba haber escuchado en la horripilante noche de iniciación. "Pues el diablo ha venido por ella".

La prodigiosa fuerza y agilidad, resultado de años de entrenamiento, eran explotados al límite mientras Clint se dirigía al punto de encuentro antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Desafortunadamente para él, cualquier comunicación para evaluar la situación de los chicos había sido interrumpido hace tan solo unos segundos, obligándolo a confiar ciegamente en que Serena y Clemont habían podido salir a salvo de la situación.

"¡Clint!" Gritó Ash con Pikachu en su hombro mientras corría por un pasillo paralelo al recorrido por Clint, hasta que el camino de ambos se unió en un solo pasadizo más angosto que en el que estaban corriendo.

"Perdí todo contacto con Serena y Clemont", dijo con una mezcla de seriedad y preocupación para darle a entender que, a pesar de la peligrosa situación, debían mantener la calma.

"¿En dónde está Elesa?"

Pero el repentino y ensordecedor retumbo de un violento estruendo justo en la posición donde se encontraba Elesa, que incluso provocó que la tierra se sacudiera por un instante y forzando a detener el paso de ambos varones, respondió esa pregunta de forma trágica.

Sin poder siquiera probar la mitad de su delicioso postre, Elesa abandonó con rapidez su lugar con un prodigioso salto que la encaminó hacia el punto de encuentro acordado por todos. Sin embargo, un evento por demás curioso la obligó a detenerse mientras este captaba su atención incluso en estos momentos donde su mente debía estar enfocada en un solo objetivo.

De los arbustos del jardín, dos esferas gigantes hicieron acto de aparición con el aspecto más lamentable y cruel que jamás hubiese visto en un Pokémon.

Como la mayor experta en Pokémon eléctricos de Unova, Elesa pudo identificar la especie a la que los desafortunados seres pertenecían, y a quienes aparentemente alguien les había removido completamente sus simples rostros, y reemplazándolos con marcas que asemejaban cicatrices, si es que podía llamárseles así en los Pokémon sintéticos. Su cuerpo esférico estaba lleno de abolladuras y golpes, algunos que aparentaban tener ya mucho tiempo de haber sido infligidos. Además de extrañas barras de metal encajadas en la esfera, unidas a cables torcidos cuyos extremos llegaban a un par de tubos de cristal con un líquido color ámbar en su interior.

Un par de lágrimas recorrieron la mejilla de Elesa mientras su mente divagaba entre la lástima y la profunda ira hacia cualquiera que hubiese sido responsable de lastimar a los Pokémon que más adoraba en este mundo. Y no era la única, pues docenas de investigadores en los alrededores e incluso otros Pokémon, observaban con angustia y confusión la aquella escena desgarradora. Hasta que de pronto, el brillo intenso que emanaba del cuerpo de ambos Electrode señalaba el destino fatal que les deparaba tanto a ellos, como a cualquiera lo suficientemente tonto para permanecer ahí.

"¡Todos! ¡Aléjense!"

Los presentes obedecieron a su instinto, más que a la orden gritada por Elesa, y retrocedieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Pero tan pronto como creyeron haber estado lo suficientemente lejos del peligro dentro del instituto, otro par de aquellos Pokémon desdichados aparecieron en las puertas para unirse al festival de destrucción que acababa de comenzar.

Aquel estruendo había surtido efecto al provocar en Clint lo que nunca había creído posible, una sensación completamente reprobable y fuera de lo establecido en sus propias reglas: olvidar el objetivo de la operación al dejarse llevar por el pánico y la angustia de perder a su más grande tesoro en todo el planeta.

"¡ELLIE!" Gritó Clint con una intensidad y furia que incluso sobrecogió al chico de cabello azabache y su compañero amarillo, al ser testigos por primera vez de una actitud totalmente opuesta a la imperturbable tenacidad de una persona en control de sus emociones.

Ash comprendía su angustia mientras apretaba sus puños para desahogar un poco de aquel mismo sentimiento que también trataba de apoderarse de él.

"¡Ash!" Exclamó al tomar el camino de regreso hacia la ubicación de Elesa. "¡Ve por el resto y veme en las jardineras!"

Ash asintió y siguió corriendo, pero justo después de escasos metros, la figura familiar de un ogro salido de su peor pesadilla interrumpió su paso con el lastimero aspecto de una vida de tortura, junto con el rugido ahogado que evocaba en Ash la batalla en aquella noche donde toda esta locura había comenzado.

"Co-Conkeldurr…", susurró mientras una gota de frío sudor caía desde su frente.

Casi inmediatamente y en el mismo corredor angosto, Clint se había encontrado con otro Pokémon que nada le pedía al monstruo que enfrentaba a Ash, al menos en cuanto a su aspecto grotesco se refería. De sus cuatro poderosos brazos, cada uno traía consigo un arma diferente que aparentemente había sido incrustada quirúrgicamente de forma descuidada, quizá para añadirle un aspecto más macabro. En el brazo superior izquierdo, filosas puntas de bronce habían reemplazado los nudillos; pero en el brazo superior derecho, el puño había sido completamente sustituido por lo que parecía ser la punta de un hacha corroída y cuya infección comenzaba a corromper la carne a su alrededor, mientras que en el inferior derecho dos dedos de grueso metal acompañaban al pulgar sobreviviente de la cirugía. El brazo inferior izquierdo parecía ser el menos alterado de todos, pues además de las cicatrices de combate, una larga sutura que rodeaba la conexión del brazo con el resto del cuerpo, evidenciaba que posiblemente había sido removido para volver a ponerlo en su lugar. La razón de hacer algo así, solo lo sabría la mente enferma que había hecho esto en primer lugar.

"No tengo tiempo para esto", dijo Clint, haciendo caso omiso de la apariencia macabra de su oponente. "¡Marneus, enséñale lo que es jugar rudo!"

La pokébola lanzada con vigor liberó a una criatura color azul y bípeda de cuerpo ovalado que se dirigió rápidamente hacia su oponente, mientras colocaba sus robustas y alongadas orejas en posición de ataque como si fuesen dos brazos flexionados a punto de desatar su gran poder.

"¡Clint! ¡Espera!" Gitó Ash al mismo tiempo en que Azumarril impactaba el estómago de aquel Machamp corrompido con una fuerza suficiente para sacar de combate a cualquier otro Pokémon vulnerable a los ataques tipo hada.

Machamp dio un grito ahogado debido a las mismas suturas de su boca como las que el otro Pokémon poseía, retrocediendo unos cuantos centímetros y dejando libre un hueco apenas lo suficientemente grande para que alguien con la agilidad de Clint pudiera aprovechar para salir. Desafortunadamente, el Pokémon luchador vio rápidamente las intenciones del joven agente y, usando su brazo inferior izquierdo, derribó una de las paredes del pasillo para bloquear cualquier intento de escapar por parte de ambos varones.

Clint apretó los dientes mientras se daba cuenta del peor escenario que pudiese haber ocurrido: estaban atrapados en un pasillo apenas lo suficiente grande para luchar, sin ninguna otra salida que pudiesen improvisar sin comprometer la estructura del edificio. Esto no había sido una simple coincidencia. Habían sido emboscados como un par de novatos por el enemigo, y tenían que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible para salvar a sus seres queridos.

"Ash, esta es tu primera lección…", dijo con la voz más severa que pudo encontrar. "Mente en el objetivo. No hay nada más".

Ash asintió lentamente, comprendiendo exactamente lo que quería decir. Esto no era un simple ejercicio o una batalla amistosa entre entrenadores, sino un encuentro donde las vidas de ellos y otros estaban en juego. Solo esperaba que la tensión del momento fuese suficiente para mantener al parásito callado por el resto de la batalla.

"¡Greninja, sal!" Ordenó Ash al sacar la pokébola de su compañero para la revancha con aquel Pokémon resiliente que los había derrotado de manera humillante. "¡Pikachu!"

El fiel redor amarillo asumió su posición de batalla al lado del Pokémon ninja mientras emitía descargas eléctricas de sus mejillas. Clint sonrió al ver que Ash comenzaba a tomar en serio la gravedad del asunto y olvidaba por un momento la dudosa deshonra de un combate Pokémon de dos contra uno. Sacó de su bolsillo otra pokébola de su "Reina Roja" para agregar a otro poderoso elemento a su escuadrón, y asumió su posición de batalla tan pronto como la luz escarlata terminaba de manifestarse en el Pokémon tijera.

"¡Greninja, usa shurikens de agua! ¡Pikachu, impactrueno!"

"¡Reina Roja, ataca las extremidades de Machamp con tijera x! ¡Marneus, debilita sus rodillas con aqua jet!"

Los ataques en el estrecho pasillo retumbaron al encontrar sus blancos mientras unos pisos más arriba, una chica tenía el deber más difícil de todos al superar su miedo ante una situación donde, a diferencia del resto de sus compañeros, se encontraba totalmente vulnerable.

Por primera vez, el instinto de supervivencia de Serena venció a las respuestas; o, mejor dicho, a la nula reacción fisiológica de su cuerpo ante el peligro. Giró rápidamente para comenzar a correr hacia la dirección contraria de Madam de Valois, pero tan pronto como su mirada perdió de vista a la figura de su perversa enemiga, sus ojos penetrantes y seductores estaban a tan solo unos centímetros de los de ella. Como si por arte de magia se hubiera transportado en tan solo un segundo.

"Aún tenemos una charla de chicas que atender, linda…", dijo aquella mujer mientras sujetaba con fuerza las muñecas de Serena y la estrellaba contra la pared, dejándola totalmente a su merced. "Dime… ¿has disfrutado del regalo que le di a tu amado?"

Serena cerró sus ojos y giró su cabeza hacia otro lado para evitar el menor contacto posible con la bruja de sus pesadillas, sin poder pensar en otra cosa más que en el posible destino trágico que le deparaba. Pero ni siquiera su deliberada falta de atención la hicieron ignorar la pregunta que Adelie le había hecho.

"¿Q-Q-Qué?" Preguntó por fin mientras dos lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos que los abría lentamente, pero aún sin poder encarar a su captora.

"Debo decir que tienes buen gusto, mi reina…", Adelie sonrió con una mirada malévola y llena de satisfacción al poder hablar del secreto que estaba ansiosa de revelar. "Mi regalo solo puede ser aceptado por aquellos que están iniciando el místico viaje hacia los nuevos placeres carnales que comienzan a ser más evidentes en la juventud. De lo contrario, hay que estimular un poco el crecimiento".

A pesar del miedo que sentía, aunado a su escaso conocimiento de asuntos más complicados para su corta edad, Serena pudo descubrir la confesión que esa perversa mujer estaba revelando con el mayor deleite. Lentamente giró su cabeza para encarar por fin los ojos color púrpura de la mujer que, en solo unos segundos, había aprendido a detestar con todo su corazón.

"Tú…", dijo con voz firme y una mirada llena de rencor, tratando de desenredar el nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. "Tú le hiciste eso a Ash".

"Ahora somos cómo hermanas, ¿no crees?" Dijo con una amplia sonrisa y acercándose a su presa hasta que sus frentes se conocieron. "Quiero escuchar acerca de tu experiencia. Los más íntimos detalles y sensaciones que tu joven e inocente cuerpo no pudo experimentar en tu noche de iniciación". De pronto, levantó los brazos de Serena hasta que ambos se juntaron y Adelia pudiera atrapar ambas muñecas con una sola mano, dejando la otra libre para explorar las partes de su joven cuerpo que estaba ansiosa de revisar. "¡Quiero arrebatarte esos recuerdos y atesorarlos por siempre en mi colección de corazones profanados de docenas de chicas que, como tú, fueron engañadas para dárselo a nuestro 'Culto al Placer'!"

Con una delicadeza como la que un coleccionista posee para revisar sus adquisiciones, Adelie extendió su largo dedo índice para frotar los labios de Serena usando la yema de su dedo. Pero conforme recorría la boca de aquella chica asustada, la sonrisa de Madam de Valois se desvanecía para ser sustituida por una expresión de incredulidad y cólera, como si la pieza que estaba revisando con cuidado y emoción resultase una decepcionante imitación indigna de su colección.

"Esos labios… no han conocido otros", dijo por primera vez con una mirada seria, como si tratara de ocultar un volcán a punto de estallar. "¿Por esto nos arriesgamos tanto? ¿Por una niña que ni siquiera ha experimentado la más básica y exquisita expresión del placer? ¡¿Incluso con mi intervención?!"

A pesar de que las palabras de Adelie eran puro veneno que ella debía ignorar, Serena no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza al saber que la mujer más horrible de todo el planeta hacía mofa de sus sentimientos más íntimos en la forma más cruel posible, hasta el punto de hacerla derramar más lágrimas de dolor y cerrar los ojos nuevamente para evitar el contacto visual con ella. Al ver este acto que consideraba cobarde, la expresión de Adelie ahora mostraba una completa repugnancia hacia la presunta exquisitez que se les había prometido, pero que resultaba ser un platillo de lo más común y corriente, indigno de su paladar.

"Patético…. Y repugnante".

"¡Madre!"

Adelie dirigió su mirada hacia aquel muchacho que compartía su sangre, manifestándose poco a poco de entre la espesa niebla, junto al joven inventor inconsciente a quien sostenía colocando los brazos entre sus hombros.

"Déjala en paz".

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	22. Los muertos no hablan

Descubran quien vive y quien muere...

 **CAPÍTULO 18. Los muertos no hablan.**

* * *

"¡Greninja, no te detengas!"

El grito frenético y desesperado de Ash era coherente con la situación por la que él, Clint y sus Pokémon estaban pasando al no poder lograr que sus oponentes cedieran después de una sesión de castigos que habrían noqueado a cualquier otro oponente, no importando su poder o la resistencia que poseían contra el tipo de ataques que recibían. Sin embargo, ambos monstruos no habían realizado ningún ataque desde el comienzo de la batalla, limitándose simplemente a detener el paso de Ash y Clint para salvar a sus seres queridos.

"¡Esto es increíble!" Gruñó Clint al ver que las enormes pinzas de su Reina Roja brillaban mientras ejecutaba varios ataques en distintos puntos del cuerpo Machamp, con la esperanza de que alguno de ellos golpeara un punto que lo obligara a retroceder.

Pero todo fue en vano. El Pokémon luchador soltó otro rugido ahogado y asumió su posición como un muro inquebrantable.

"¡¿Dos danzas espada, un fuego fatuo que lo daña lentamente y esta cosa no cae?!" Exclamó Clint al ver que su Reina Roja comenzaba a mostrar signos de cansancio; al igual que su Sableye, Kor Phaeron, quien había sido sustituido para dar soporte a su compañera.

Ash no parecía ir mucho mejor. Su estrategia había consistido en atacar con todo su arsenal hasta lograr derribar a su oponente. Pero, tal como le había sucedido a su amigo, la fuerza bruta no había mostrado ser efectivo contra dos seres que no parecían sentir dolor. Y, por otro lado, Greninja y Pikachu ya se encontraban casi exhaustos después del despliegue de poder.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó Ash, totalmente perdido ante lo que debían hacer.

Incluso para un veterano como Clint, la situación era completamente sin precedentes. Y, por tanto, no estaba preparado para lidiar con algo así. Al menos no en un espacio tan reducido como el número de variables que podía aprovechar para resolver este problema. Había un método, pero era extremadamente arriesgado, y haría más mal que bien si comprometía la estructura del edificio al liberar al elemento más poderoso de todo su arsenal.

De pronto, una voz confortadora llamó a su dispositivo con las buenas nuevas de Clint esperaba oír.

 _"¡Clint! ¿Me copias?"_

"¡Ellie!" Exclamó con una sonrisa de alivio al escuchar su voz. "¿Estás bien?"

 _"Solo un par de raspaduras, pero la ayuda médica ya está en camino"_ , respondió Elesa. _"¡Ve por Serena y el resto! ¡Hay mucha gente herida que necesita ayuda aquí!"_

Clint sintió un alivio indescriptible con el que logró reorganizar sus ideas y encontrar la solución más probable de éxito, ahora que tenía una preocupación menos que atender.

"Muy bien, Ash. Esto es lo que haremos", susurró al acercarse al chico de cabello azabache hasta que las espaldas de ambos se encontraron. "Dirigiremos un último ataque con todo nuestro poder hacia Conkeldurr, con la esperanza de que eso sea suficiente para al menos derribarlo y que nos permita avanzar".

Ash asintió, e hizo otra pregunta muy importante respecto al plan.

"¿Qué sucederá con Machamp?"

"Si eso no funciona…", dijo con voz firme. "Él nos aplastará sin piedad. Así que es todo o nada, ¿entendido?"

Ash asintió mientras ambos monstruos avanzaron poco a poco, reduciendo cada vez más el campo de batalla hasta aplastarlos por completo. Esto no era bueno, pues por cada centímetro que Machamp avanzaba, era una milésima de segundo menos que podría marcar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

"¡Greninja usa corte con todas tus fuerzas! ¡Pikachu, ejecuta la electro-bola más grande que puedas!"

"¡Reina Roja, usa cabezazo de hierro hacia Conkeldurr! ¡Kor Phaeron, usa pulso umbrío!"

Scizor y Sableye giraron inmediatamente y se unieron al ataque combinado de cuatro poderosos movimientos que, en cuestión de segundos, impactaron contra su objetivo cuya aparente resiliencia no pudo ni siquiera contra la prodigiosa maniobra de ambos entrenadores. Pero, en consecuencia, Machamp vio la perfecta oportunidad de abalanzarse contra sus presas de inmediato, quienes no podían perder tiempo para celebrar o prestarle más atención al iracundo Pokémon.

Impulsados por su instinto de supervivencia, y activando la adrenalina en sus cuerpos que les permitía realizar hazañas increíbles, Clint y Ash corrieron hacia la salida de aquel pasadizo, pasando encima del ogro derribado mientras este hacía el esfuerzo de ponerse nuevamente de pie y capturar a ambos con sus poderosos brazos, sin éxito alguno.

Una vez que ambos cruzaron el pasillo, sus perseguidores aceleraron el paso para capturarlos nuevamente. Pero, una vez que habían llegado al enorme salón comedor, última parada antes de llegar a su destino y que afortunadamente se encontraba vacío, Clint ya no tenía ninguna restricción para liberar a su más fiel y poderoso compañero.

"¡Que sientan tu ira, Khan!" Gritó mientras lanzaba una pokébola cuya parte superior era color gris oscuro con dos esferas azules en los extremos de la misma, junto con otras dos más pequeñas justo por encima del botón de cierre, como si dibujaran una blanca expresión en el dispositivo.

Ash vio sorprendido la manifestación de una enorme figura bípeda azulada de aspecto prominente y amenazador, gracias en parte a sus casi cuatro metros de altura y apariencia primitiva, junto con una larga cola y poderosas piernas que provocaron que las ventanas rezumbaran con un simple paso. Era casi graciosos que la tierna pijama favorita de Bonnie estuviera basado en un Pokémon tan aterrador como el que veía ante sus ojos.

Justo cuando sus perseguidores habían logrado alcanzarlos hasta el salón, el intenso rugido de Tyrantrum los hizo retroceder un poco. Conkeldurr respondió con otro grito ahogado que se vio frustrado cuando el Pokémon tirano lo atrapó con sus poderosas mandíbulas, arrojándolo con violencia a través de una de las enormes ventanas del salón hasta que impactó el suelo con una fuerza lo suficientemente potente como para obligarlo a llegar al límite de su resistencia.

Mientras tanto, Machamp aprovechó que Khan lo había ignorado y se dirigió hacia uno de sus talones con el que pretendía provocarle un daño casi irreparable. Pero no contaba con que su oponente ya preveía este movimiento, y fue recibido por un poderoso ataque de cola dragón que lo mandó a volar hacia el mismo vitral por donde su compañero había sido enviado anteriormente, mordiendo el polvo al caer derrotado en un espacio sin vegetación.

Ash, Pikachu y Greninja no pudieron sino admirar el poder demostrado por aquel Pokémon que logró lo que ninguno de ellos había podido; aunque, claro, no habría sido posible en el lugar donde se encontraban anteriormente. Y, aunque no era la mejor situación para pensar en eso, estaba deseoso de pedirle a Clint una batalla contra él tan pronto como la situación lo permitiera.

"¡Vámonos!" Ordenó Clint mientras regresaba a sus compañeros a sus pokébolas y agradecía la invaluable ayuda que había recibido de ellos.

Ash hizo lo mismo y llevó a Pikachu a su hombro, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia las escaleras que los llevarían por fin al encuentro con sus amigos.

"¿No pudimos haber hecho eso desde un principio?" Preguntó mientras corrían.

"Si, por que destruir el comedor lleno de personas era perfectamente viable", respondió con su sarcasmo característico.

Pero cuando habían subido las escaleras, Ash, quien se encontraba más pegado a la pared, fue recibido por un extraño que salió de repente, vistiendo una extraña máscara negra adornada con grecas rojizas, y levantando un puñal hacia el pecho del joven entrenador.

Madam de Valois soltó a su presa quien, aliviada de ver por fin a alguien conocido, se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ambos chicos, a quienes abrazó agradecida por su oportuna llegada. Luego, y viendo el estado inconsciente del joven inventor, ayudó a Phillip con la carga para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, Serena se sorprendió que el joven genio no mostrara intención de abandonar el lugar, como si fuera dominado por una agresión pasiva hacia aquella persona que le dio la vida.

"Mi querido niño…", dijo con una extraña mezcla de perversión y maternidad al acercarse a su vástago. "¿Tanto detestas a tu madre como para recibirla de esa manera tan fría?"

Phillip no respondió, y volteó hacia Serena a quien le dirigió una sonrisa y un par de palabras tranquilizadoras.

"Curioso…", dijo Adelie mientras arqueaba una ceja en señal de sorpresa. "Ni siquiera Aria fue de tu interés, pero esta chica…"

"Eres un insulto para nuestra familia, y no voy a permitir que te vayas de aquí", dijo Phillip con una voz tan severa que le lastimaba la garganta. "Tu plan de venir y raptar a Serena acaba de morir junto con los lazos de sangre que alguna vez nos unieron".

"Oh, querido…", dijo mientras llevaba su dedo índice hasta tocar sus labios como si fingiera una inocencia que se burlaba de la falsa suposición de su hijo. "Ella nunca fue nuestro objetivo".

El acto fantasmal de aparecerse en medio de la nada, llevó a Adelie hasta la posición perfecta para cometer el acto más cruel y detestable que pudiese existir no solo entre seres humanos, sino en dos individuos con una relación difícil, pero tan estrecha que era imposible pensar que alguien en ese pacífico mundo se atreviera a tan siquiera pensar en cometer algo así.

Para Phillip, la sensación del frío metal encajándose en su pecho fue tan repentina como letal. Al principio no sintió ningún dolor, anonadado por el inesperado acto de su madre, y que ingenuamente creyó que se trataba de un abrazo antes de partir para siempre.

"Eres demasiado brillante como para tenerte en nuestra contra, por eso queríamos alejarte de aquí…", susurró Adelie con su voz melodiosa y seductora mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla, para después girar con violencia el puñal encajado en su hijo con el fin de asegurar de que la herida fuese fatal. "Pero sin algún lazo que nos una, es más fácil hacer que los muertos no hablen".

Tal como había sucedido en su noche de iniciación, Serena se vio incapaz de poder gritar al presenciar un acto totalmente horrible que dejaría otra marca permanente en su pobre y maltrecha psique. Un acto que, a diferencia de la alucinación que había experimentado, la sentía usando todas sus facultades mentales.

Phillip, cuya vitalidad se iba agotando con cada bocanada de aire, así como la sangre que emanaba de su pecho y comenzaba a gotear en el piso de mármol, llevó su tembloroso brazo ensangrentado hacia el rostro de su madre, quien lo tomó y presionó en su mejilla con fuerza mientras una lágrima se asomaba por su rostro hasta que su hijo expiró por completo, dejando caer el cuerpo inerte al suelo como si se tratase de un bulto sin valor.

Adelie limpió la lágrima con su mano derecha y, para horror de Serena, sacó su lengua bífida para lamer la sangre que había quedado en su mejilla con una expresión de completa satisfacción al haber cumplido con su misión.

"'El Culto al Placer' ha perdido cualquier interés en ti, Serena…", dijo con un tono apático mientras se alejaba lentamente de ahí sin siquiera mirarla a sus ojos. "Vive en paz pudriéndote en un convento… o haz lo que te plazca".

Los espasmos de Serena se hacían cada vez más violentos mientras permanecía de rodillas en el suelo sin sentir otra cosa más que el verdadero terror de haber salido viva de aquel encuentro. Un pensamiento retorcido para una sobreviviente, pero en esos momentos en los que veía el cuerpo de Phillip sin vida, ella pensaba que él al menos había tenido suerte de no vivir lo suficiente como para enfrentar esta pesadilla.

Clint reaccionó con la velocidad de un rayo ante el atentado de aquella persona misteriosa, sujetando su muñeca y ejecutando una maniobra que obligó al asesino soltarla sin poner más resistencia. Después, Clint dobló el brazo hacia la derecha, de modo que dejó descubierto el pecho del enemigo para recibir un golpe directo en el estómago que lo dejó totalmente fuera de combate.

"Eso estuvo cerca", dijo Ash mientras se recuperaba del inesperado atentado contra su vida.

Clint sacudió al sujeto y le removió la máscara para ver el rostro del atacante, satisfecho de que habían capturado a uno de los autores del atentado para poder interrogarlo más tarde. Pero de pronto, la mirada del asesino se había perdido en su propio abismo, poniendo sus ojos totalmente en blanco y emitiendo un último suspiro antes de quedar completamente inconsciente. Clint apretó sus dientes ante la ya conocida expresión de un peón desechado después de haber cumplido con su vida útil. Lo soltó con enfado y cayeron seis pokébolas den entre sus ropas, de las cuales una se abrió por sí sola, liberando a Chespin quien se mostró confundido acerca de la situación en la que había llegado de forma repentina.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Ash. "¿Dónde están Serena y Clemont?", preguntó mientras volteaba su mirada hacia el corredor para ver a lo lejos a su amigo rubio inconsciente y a Serena de rodillas, aunque inmóvil.

Clint recogió el resto de las pokébolas y junto a Ash, corrieron a toda velocidad hacia Serena. Pero al acercarse un poco más, vieron horrorizados que un tercer individuo yacía en el suelo sobre una mancha de sangre que se expandía cada vez más. Su demora había cobrado la vida de alguien que no lo merecía.

Sin embargo, una figura femenina. La misma que había visto en el computador el día anterior y segura perpetradora de este acto traidor, se retiraba del jugar sin prestarle la más mínima atención"

"¡TÚ!" Gritó Clint acelerando el paso y rebasando a Ash.

La mujer volteó sin inmutarse de la presencia de aquel hombre y el chico que había saboreado con ahínco. Con un simple ademán de su mano, ella haría recordar a Ash el insoportable chillido de una criatura hambrienta.

"¡AAAHH!" Aulló Ash de dolor mientras se colapsaba y experimentaba nuevamente la cacofonía de sufrimiento que le producía el parásito, pero aunada esta vez con los choques eléctricos que trataban de detener la actividad del parásito, pero que este respondía de forma más violenta como si se tratase de un Pokémon salvaje y agresivo siendo provocado.

Clint detuvo su andar al ver que Ash tenía muy poco tiempo para ser salvado. Se sostuvo en una rodilla mientras buscaba entre su cinturón un objeto similar al de una pluma, la cual destapó enseguida para revelar una aguja hipodérmica, insertándola directamente en su pecho.

"Cuídalo", ordenó a Pikachu mientras este trataba de animar a su amigo, quien poco a poco parecía aliviarse de la descarga que por poco y lo volvía loco.

Se levantó y siguió con la persecución antes de que la asesina se escapara. Pero ni siquiera su entrenamiento y tenacidad pudieron ignorar el gesto que una chica aterrada realizó al sujetar su pierna, como si fuese un mendigo rogando por ayuda. Miró hacia los ojos irritados y afligidos de su alumna mientras su objetivo parecía desaparecer tan pronto como él exploraba el vacío que, una vez más, lo hacía recordar la máxima desesperación de vivir aterrado del pasado.

"Por favor, no me dejes aquí sola".

En esa simple mirada, Clint vio toda su labor de ocho años y el verdadero significado del porqué había comenzado esto en primer lugar. No podía ignorarla. Si lo hiciera, estaría traicionando los mismos principios por los que se había regido desde aquel día hace tanto tiempo en el que prometió traer justicia a las víctimas de ese enfermizo culto. Clint se inclinó y abrazó a su alumna con ternura, permitiendo que Serena por fin descargara el llanto que había retenido desde que Madam de Valois había invadido su espacio personal y hecho burla de sus sentimientos, culminando con aquel acto sangriento realizado en frente de ella.

Adelie, por su parte, veía con repugnancia este acto que consideraba un absurdo sentimentalismo barato. Normalmente ella habría partido de ahí desde hacía tiempo; de hecho, ese era el plan. Pero una sensación totalmente extraña en ese joven la había puesto completamente absorta en sus pensamientos. No sabía por qué, pero una característica en Clint, o, más bien, la ausencia de ella, le provocaba un miedo irracional por lo que esto significaba.

"¡Reina Roja! ¡Aún hay una cabeza que cortar!" Ordenó Clint al arrojar la pokébola y su Scizor se materializaba, apuntando su poderosa pinza hacia la perversa asesina a quien, en unos instantes, una especie de portal que emanaba una luz púrpura, apareció detrás de ella y la hizo desaparecer.

En las jardineras del instituto, un par de Pokémon monstruosos e inconscientes eran raptados por la misma luz púrpura mientras las autoridades ingresaban al edificio, buscando a los culpables de ese horrendo atentado, a quienes ninguna fuerza en todo el planeta lograría capturar.

. . . .

"Lo-Lo lamento", susurró Serena tratando de controlar los espasmos que parecían ceder después de casi una hora. "Fu-fue mi cu-culpa que la dejaras ir".

Clint negó con la cabeza y usó un tono de voz tranquilizador para hacerle ver que no tenía nada de qué culparse. "Fue mi error al exponerte a este peligro", dijo mientras acariciaba delicadamente su cabeza. "Si quieres reconsiderar el trato, este es el mejor momento".

Hasta hace una hora, Serena habría escogido esa opción sin siquiera dudarlo dos veces. Pero ahora, el miedo que presionaba su corazón y dominaba su espíritu parecía desintegrarse como una bruma negra en medio de los poderosos rayos del sol que avecinaban un nuevo amanecer con su luz vigorizante. Ahora tenía una nueva meta, y no descansaría hasta traer justicia a todas aquellas víctimas del Culto al Placer.

"Ya fue suficiente lloriqueo", dijo secándose las lágrimas en sus ojos y mejillas. Adoptando una mirada desafiante que sorprendió a su mentor. "Clint, ayúdame a ser más fuerte", dijo con la tenacidad y convicción de una persona que era capaz de superar su temor. "Por Phillip, por Ash… por todos".

Clint sonrió y asintió con su cabeza, profundamente orgulloso de que Serena hubiese tomado esa difícil decisión por sí misma.

"Por supuesto".

Como todo un caballero, le preguntó a Serena si estaba bien antes de soltarla, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa y dirigiéndose a cierto chico de cabello azabache que no dejaba de golpear el tronco de un árbol. Invadido por la ira de haber sido una herramienta que el culto pudo usar a su conveniencia. Pikachu miraba angustiado como su entrenador parecía auto infligirse dolor sin encontrar consuelo en ese tonto acto de penitencia.

Ash notó la presencia de Clint, pero no quiso dirigirle la mirada. Totalmente iracundo y a punto de revelarle su papel en todo este desastre.

"Ellos descifraron todo nuestro plan mientras estuve inconsciente", dijo mientras apretaba los dientes y las lágrimas de cólera se asomaban por sus ojos. "Invadieron mi mente de nuevo… Y no pude hacer algo para evitarlo".

Debido al parásito que invadía su mente, Clint no podía comprender perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando. Pero si era un experto en fracasos y decepciones, así como los banales actos de penitencia que a veces era capaz de cometer para desahogar al menos un poco la culpa y la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento. Pero que debía superar para ser el ejemplo de perseverancia que también pretendía transmitir en Ash. De lo contrario, él no podría convertirse en su sucesor.

"Lo hiciste bien en la batalla", dijo mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Ash. "Mañana empieza tu entrenamiento".

Soltó su hombro y se dirigió hacia una multitud de enfermeros y paramédicos para encontrarse con la persona que más estaba deseoso de ver y comprobar que estaba bien.

"¡Clint!" Llamó una chica esbelta cuyo rostro radiaba una luz de esperanza en ese ambiente tétrico, a pesar de su atuendo algo manchada por la pólvora del atentado y la sangre de algunas personas a las que había auxiliado. Clint la recibió con un cálido abrazo que relajó la tensión del momento. "Me alegro que estés bien".

Clint se mantuvo así por un poco más de tiempo. Admitiendo que, para él, esto le ayudaba más que a Elesa, quien no hizo ningún intento por concluir con el tierno momento.

"Ellie. Vamos a necesitar mucha, mucha ayuda".

"Lo sé", dijo con una sonrisa mientras Clint por fin la dejaba ir. "De hecho, creo que alguien está más que dispuesta para agregarse a nuestras filas".

Volteó la mirada y saludó a una preciosa chica aparentemente menor que ella, de piel clara y largo cabello oscuro que le daba una apariencia de delicada muñeca de porcelana, y que cuyos enormes ojos redondos fácilmente la hacían reconocible incluso para alguien poco enterado del mundo de la moda como a él. Incluso aunque estuviera vestida de forma casual, en lugar de la espectacular vestimenta que la había hecho famosa.

En el fondo de aquel ambivalente escenario de desastre y ayuda humanitaria, Bonnie atendía a su hermano quien había despertado de su momento de letargo. A su lado, cuatro encantadoras jovencitas, posiblemente modelos de una agencia de modelaje e igualmente ataviadas de forma casual y cómoda, atendían a otros heridos; humanos o Pokémon por igual, e inclusive animándolos con sus cautivadoras sonrisas que expresaban sus más sinceros deseos de ayudar.

"Soy Valerie, diseñadora y líder de gimnasio en ciudad Laverre", dijo con un suave tono al mismo tiempo que hacía una reverencia que demostraba su noble linaje, digno de los modales tradicionales de su lugar natal en Johto. "Elesa me lo ha contado casi todo. Tenemos que hablar".

. . . .

Palermo esperaba nerviosa e impaciente en lo que parecía ser una antigua catacumba ubicada en las más profundas entrañas de una desconocida y antigua construcción cuya iluminación artificial apenas alcanzaba para distinguir una cueva oscura a la que no perdía de vista por ningún momento, como si esperara que algo saliera de aquel vacío infinito.

Era casi poético que antes de ver el resultado final de su complicada operación en el instituto IRD, ella recordaba un mito que había escuchado cuando era pequeña, y que encajaba tan bien con la situación. Una historia vieja, perteneciente a una cultura tan olvidada por este mundo como la cámara fría en la que se encontraba.

En el cuento, Lázaro había resucitado de los muertos por la gracia divina después de cuatro días en el que su cuerpo ya comenzaba a sufrir la decadencia de los elementos. Transformándose así en un símbolo de resurrección y salvación a través de lo que llamaban el "verdadero camino".

Palermo sonrió al sentir como esa ingenua, pero tierna historia, estaba a punto de ser torcida al grado de darle un nuevo y más oscuro propósito. Donde la celestial oda a la luz se volvería un cántico de perversión y poder que sería usado para aplastar a sus enemigos.

De pronto, el sonido de un motor salió de aquel abismo, seguida por un par de faros que permitían maniobrar dentro de la oscuridad hasta que el vehículo llegó a su destino. El auto se asemejaba a una ambulancia, pero mucho más sofisticada que la utilizada para atender a las personas comunes e inferiores.

Las puertas plateadas de la cripta de Lázaro se abrieron, revelando en su sofisticado interior con aditamentos e instrumentos de la más alta tecnología médica, a un apuesto joven de cabello oscuro y ojos celestes en la víspera de sus dieciocho años mientras se inyectaba directamente en el pecho una especie de suero color ámbar con ayuda de un dispositivo que se asemejaba a una pistola futurística de color blanco.

"Te lo juro, mi madre tiene una precisión quirúrgica espeluznante. Por un momento creí que iba en serio", dijo Phillip con una sonrisa maquiavélica mientras retiraba el catéter de su brazo izquierdo que le había permitido recuperar la gran cantidad de sangre perdida anteriormente. Se abotonó su camisa blanca y se remangó de modo que la prenda se ajustara a la perfección, para luego abandonar el vehículo con un prodigioso salto que, si él hubiese sido tratado con cualquier otro médico, habría sido fatal para su salud. "¿Era necesario que torciera el puñal en mi pecho? Porque en serio, dolió como los mil demonios".

"La teatralidad y el espectáculo es lo mío… nadie puede sospechar de un muerto", respondió Palermo con el tono serio y encantador que siempre había usado con él cuando descubría alguna de sus travesuras infantiles. "Aunque debo admitir que tu plan funcionó a la perfección, querido sobrino".

"Es una lástima que no pude atestiguar la cara de esos imbéciles cuando creyeron que mi destino estaba sellado", dijo con una sonrisa altanera y llena de satisfacción al probar una vez más por qué era considerado una mente brillante en todos los campos en los que se involucraba.

"Espero que haya valido la pena, pues sospecho que con esto me he ganado más enemigos de los que puedo tolerar".

"¿Por quién me tomas, tía?", respondió Phillip para luego buscar un pequeño dispositivo oscuro y rectangular, no más grande de su dedo pulgar, para mostrárselo directamente a la cómplice de su engaño. "Bueno… ¿Por dónde quieres que comience?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	23. El científico supremo

Muy interesante tu opinión respecto a los aliados, mi estimado Lion. Será un aspecto muy importante que nuestros protagonistas tendrán que considerar al momento de agregar aliados a su causa. Después de todo, ya llevan una racha de fracasos provocados por un más que modesto uso de confianza (es deprimente, ¿no creen? Ya les falta un buen respiro). Como siempre, tus comentarios (y los del resto de usuarios) son extremadamente útiles para mejorar mis escritos.

Originalmente, este capítulo se iba a llamar "El Anti-Clemont". Pero este queda mejor.

 **CAPÍTULO 19. El científico supremo.**

* * *

 **Dos meses atrás…**

Si en algún momento de su vida Palermo hubiese hecho una retrospectiva de los beneficios que le había traído al convertirse en la líder suprema de la "Orden de la Doncella", estos desafortunadamente eran opacados por los muy problemáticos asuntos que una organización perversa como la de ellos tenía que tratar para poder mantenerse fuera de los ojos indiscretos de las numerosas agencias que operaban para atrapar a aquellos con una muy diferente, y libre manera de pensar y actuar de acuerdo al principio de la búsqueda del máximo placer.

La diplomacia era una de ellas, y la más complicada de tratar. Después de todo, así como el equipo Magma, Aqua, Galactic, y otros que corrieron con la mala suerte de haber sido desmantelados con el paso de tan solo un par de años de salir a la luz, los sobrevivientes se veían obligados no solo a ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones detrás de fachadas consideradas convincentes a los ojos de muchos incautos. Sino también a llegar a acuerdos entre los mismos para evitar el mismo destino.

Era en esos momentos en los que Palermo recordaba una de las más importantes lecciones que había aprendido a lo largo de los años al tratar con lo que ella consideraba verdadera "escoria". Una frase que su más despreciable enemigo le hizo repetir hasta el cansancio mientras la preparaba para asumir el mando de la Orden cuando llegase su momento: "una persona inteligente obtiene más uso de sus enemigos que un tonto de sus amigos". Y ninguna situación podía ajustarse más a la perfección que aquella en la que se encontraban dos grupos de personas peligrosas, cada una con su propio objetivo y convicciones, antítesis de la otra, preparados para lo que podría ser un acuerdo que los beneficiaría a ambos, o un conflicto violento que decidiría el futuro de la región Kalos.

En medio de un páramo desértico en la zona más desolada de la región, dos grupos ya se habían reunido ahí; cada uno separado por la distancia segura e invisible que la desconfianza y la precaución lograban crear. Por un lado, cincuenta seguidores de la Orden liderados por Palermo, vestían sus atuendos ceremoniales mientras esperaban a que ella diera el primer paso para comenzar con el acuerdo de no agresión entre ambas partes; un evento poco usual, pues las ropas ceremoniales se consideraban sagradas y su uso se limitaba a las paredes de su santuario donde realizaban los rituales. Por el otro extremo, el hombre más influyente de Kalos, CEO de una empresa que fundó desde sus cimientos a su corta edad, recibía con una mirada severa y tenaz a la mujer que alguna vez llamó "amiga", pero que ahora la consideraba otra infamia que debía ser exterminada en beneficio de su poca ortodoxa visión de un mundo perfecto.

"Lysandre", dijo Palermo para luego hacer una reverencia en señal de profundo respeto. "Es un placer verte nuevamente, viejo amigo".

"Yo no puedo decir lo mismo", respondió Lysandre con un tono serio mientras el resto de sus seguidores dejaban escapar una risita burlona. "¿Para qué me llamaste?"

"¿No es obvio?" Respondió la líder de la Orden sin abandonar su sonrisa cortés y manipuladora ante la burla que recibía del equipo Flare. "Necesitamos una tregua antes de que esto se salga de nuestras manos".

Lysandre, quien se mantenía en un estado de serenidad, cruzó sus brazos al recibir una petición de relativa paz que obviamente ocultaba un propósito mucho más simple.

"No estamos en conflicto".

"Cierto… pero lo estaremos", aseguró Palermo. "¿No es acaso tu misión deshacerte de todo lo que manche este mundo con su fealdad?"

Lysandre sonrió al escuchar lo más cercano de una confesión por parte de una mujer que hacía un pobre esfuerzo para disfrazar el reprochable rostro de la perversión. Se acercó a ella y bajó la mirada para encarar los ojos púrpuras de la corrupción y la mentira.

"Entonces admites que tu Orden es un cáncer para este mundo", dijo con aire triunfante.

Palermo le devolvió la sonrisa altanera, lista para echarle en cara la hipocresía de sus palabras. "Alguna vez perteneciste a esta Orden, si no mal recuerdo".

"Algunas cosas cambian, Palermo… es una lástima que tú y esa blasfemia enclenque que defiendes, no", respondió Lysandre sin inmutarse ante otro débil intento de hacerlo bajar la guardia. "Es decir ¿Por qué citarnos aquí, en medio de la nada en lugar de una reunión en cualquiera de nuestros cuarteles? ¿Es miedo, acaso? ¿Estaban tan preocupados de que podríamos haber rechazado su invitación que tuvieron que elegir un lugar como este para atacar en caso de ser necesario? Si… esta Orden ha perdido mucho de su brillo desde que la dejé".

La sonrisa engreída y dominante de la líder de la Orden desapareció tan pronto como ella se daba cuenta que llegar a un acuerdo con Lysandre sería mucho más difícil de lo que creía. La ira recluida le hacía hervir la sangre no solo por la serie de insultos hacia su Orden, sino porque toda esa profanidad resultaba ser dolorosamente cierta. El equipo Flare poco o nada podían ganar con una tregua entre uno de sus enemigos, así que… ¿qué más podría ofrecerle a alguien con una convicción más grande que la de ella?

Pero de entre las risas burlonas que celebraban la prematura victoria del líder del equipo Flare mientras los miembros de la Orden hacían un esfuerzo titánico para no dejarse llevar por el deseo de la venganza, una voz altanera se alzó por sobre los demás para presentar a la mente más brillante que se encontraba ahí.

"¡Hey!" Exclamó un apuesto joven de cabello oscuro y ojos celestes en las vísperas de la edad adulta, y quien, además de Palermo, era el único de entre las filas de la Orden que no vestía las ropas ceremoniales u ocultaba su rostro detrás de una extraña máscara.

"Más les vale no dejarme fuera de la sesión de insultos, pues es la única razón por la que vine a este absurdo despliegue de banalidad", dijo mientras salía de entre el grupo hasta llegar al sitio de discusión de los líderes. "Phillip de Valois, M.S.", dijo a la vez que ofrecía su mano a Lysandre, quien solo observó ese gesto con incredulidad. "Recuerde ese nombre cuando salga de aquí con el rabo entre las piernas".

El insulto del joven genio desató una serie de reclamos y gritos por parte de los fieles adeptos de Lysandre, quien rápidamente los mandó a callar con el simple ademán de levantar su brazo derecho, demostrando así su influencia entre el equipo Flare. Pero uno de ellos, a pesar de tener en cuenta que ir contra las órdenes de su líder estaba estrictamente prohibido, decidió arriesgarse para salvaguardar su honor.

"¡Mi señor Lysandre!" Exclamó el robusto científico encargado de llevar a cabo el proyecto de toda una vida. "¡Ignore a este mocoso petulante!"

"¿Me dices qué hacer, Xerosic?" Reprimió Lysandre con una mirada agresiva hacia su científico más importante para luego mirar fijamente al vociferador de aquel insulto. "Yo tendría cuidado de lo que digo, jovencito. Tienes suerte de que sea extremadamente tolerante".

Phillip lanzó un ligero soplido que denotaba burla y el nulo resultado de aquel intento de intimidación. Después dirigió una mirada mordaz al jefe de científicos del equipo Flare, a quien estaba ansioso de ponerlo en su lugar como el farsante y patético intento de científico que Phillip consideraba.

"¿Sabes? Tengo un detector interno que se activa cuando detecto la mediocridad en otros. Y… por alguna razón tu científico maestro está volviendo loco mi radar", dijo con un tono tan arrogante que incluso molestó a Palermo, quien intentó detener el desastre que se avecinaba hasta que las palabras de su amiga de la infancia de su cabeza la disuadieron de interrumpir el evento que Adelie disfrutaba con ahínco.

"Eres un…", dijo Xerosic al no poder tolerar esos insultos por un segundo más. "¡Yo te conozco, Phillip de Valois! ¡Podrás ser alguien brillante, pero tu trabajo no se compara con lo que estamos a punto de crear!"

Phillip dio otra muestra de presunción al reír entre dientes como solo aquellos lo suficientemente ególatras son capaces de hacer contra los que consideran inferiores.

"Es el problema con todos ustedes: confunden lo práctico con lo simplista. Lo brillante con lo superficial. Lo único que lograrán es que esa piedra gigantesca que requiere de cantidades ridículas de energía, les estalle en la cara después de que vean lo estúpidos que son".

Xerosic, junto con las cuatro mujeres que componían la principal división de científicos del equipo Flare, olvidaron la cólera que sentían al quedar pasmados ante las palabras que revelaban su arma secreta.

"¿Cómo lo…?"

"¿Supe?" Complementó Phillip con otra risita que inmediatamente borró para adoptar una actitud totalmente seria. "Con tu pobre observación ¿al menos leíste el nombre del autor que escribió el artículo del que basaste tu investigación, Xerosic?"

El robusto científico supo de inmediato que Phillip planeaba llevarlo al vergonzoso rincón del plagio, uno de los peores insultos que podría existir entre los hombres de ciencia. Un sentimiento que ya había experimentado desde que comenzó con su investigación desde hacía años, pero que, con la práctica, ya creía haber superado al grado de no considerarse así mismo una imitación o algo poco original.

"Yo solo me inspiré en el trabajo de Dr. Virgil Walsh, nunca lo…"

Pero después de excavar en el baúl de sus memorias, Xerosic quedó completamente helado al recordar que un nombre en particular sobresalía en los créditos de dicho trabajo. Un nombre que había causado revuelo entre la comunidad científica debido a la corta edad de quien había colaborado principalmente en esa investigación, y que ahora lo desarmaba con sus atinados y despiadados argumentos.

"A esa edad no se me permitía publicar sin un superior robándome el crédito, idiota", dijo Phillip con un tono frío y humillante. "Y lo peor es que ni tú ni tu equipo de pelmazos pseudo-científicos son capaces de aplicar mis principios de forma correcta".

Las chicas de atuendo extravagante dieron un paso al frente mientras vociferaban otra serie de insultos y protestas contra el genio arrogante, a las cuales se les unieron también las voces del resto de miembros y administradores que los habían acompañado. Lysandre, por otro lado, mantuvo su mirada inexpresiva ante el despliegue de insultos, pero no hizo ningún desmán para evitar que sus seguidores pudieran desahogar un poco de su ira aprisionada.

"Felicitaciones, señor líder del equipo Flare", dijo Phillip con una sonrisa altanera e insultante. Listo para desatar un pequeño infierno entre el páramo desértico de Kalos. "Su obra maestra es la bastardización de un trabajo tan burdo que yo mismo deseché por considerarlo frívolo y poco interesante".

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Palermo fue directamente para tomar del brazo a su sobrino y ordenarle a que regresara con el resto de miembros de la Orden, quienes no pudieron contener las risas que solo avivaban las llamas del conflicto.

"¿Esta es tu idea de diplomacia, Palermo?" Preguntó Lysandre con un tono completamente reprobatorio.

"Lysandre, Phillip no es miembro de nuestra Orden", respondió Palermo con una pobre excusa que nada lograría para enmendar el insulto que ella había dejado pasar. "Trata sus palabras como lo que son: las ideas de un adolescente listo, pero jactancioso".

"Entonces trajiste a un intruso para insultarme".

Palermo quedó completamente desarmada ante la acusación que estaba a punto de convertirse en la razón de su fracaso. En esos momentos en el que trataba de idear una nueva táctica para recobrar la atención y confianza de Lysandre, un momento de rencor hacia la madre del responsable de su predicamento la hizo desvariar para desahogar un poco la tensión que invadía sus pensamientos.

" _Pagarás por haber ayudado en esto, Adelie_ ", dijo dentro de la conversación telepática de su mente.

" _Cuando me dijo que solo quería discutir ciertas inquietudes con el elemento científico del equipo Flare, me imaginaba otra cosa_ ".

La absurda e infantil excusa de Adelie solo exacerbaba la cólera que ya sentía en todo su cuerpo. Era en esos momentos importantes en los que Palermo necesitaba a su mano derecha para controlar estos imprevistos, y en su lugar solo tenía a una mujer comportándose como adolescente que se mofaba de su bromita ridícula para fastidiar a su madre.

Afortunadamente para Palermo, haberse rodeado de gente influyente e inteligente con el paso de los años daba sus frutos de la forma más inesperada y oportuna posible. Y fue en ese entonces en el que uno de sus diamantes en bruto, entrenado por ella misma para tratar este tipo de asuntos, salía a relucir las destacadas aptitudes para la negociación y persuasión que había aprendido de ella.

"En nombre de la Orden y… este muchacho petulante, le pido las más sinceras disculpas", dijo una voz varonil y firme que sobresalía de entre la multitud mientras se retiraba la máscara ceremonial, revelando su atractivo rostro de rasgos pronunciados que iban acorde con el porte que expresaba en cada una de sus palabras. Pasó su mano derecha por la cabeza para arreglar un poco su cabello castaño, estropeado por el uso de la máscara y las condiciones del clima, y miró fijamente al líder del bando contrario. "Pero creo que el punto es muy simple para que pueda darse cuenta de por qué usted también puede salir beneficiado en esta tregua, mi señor".

Lysandre, ya fastidiado de estos absurdos que solo hacían desperdiciar su valioso tiempo, decidió darle una última oportunidad a aquel hombre de ojos verdes que lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa sincera y convincente.

"Usted es un empresario brillante y tiene un gran control sobre los medios… Pero sabe que nosotros tenemos más", dijo mientras iba directo al grano, pero sin ser grosero o mostrarse impaciente, demostrando su gran experiencia al tratar con personas poderosas. "Si no entra en conflicto con la Orden, nosotros prometemos guardar silencio acerca de cualquier dato que podría dañar su imagen y, por consiguiente, su misión personal ¿Es un trato?"

Simple y directo. Ni siquiera Lysandre podría objetar con algo así, a pesar de que podía ver el intento de manipulación desde que este hombre había abierto su boca. Además, no pudo evitar cierta nostalgia al escuchar un discurso similar al que él solía profesar cuando era miembro de la Orden, antes de que él saliera asqueado de ella.

Asintió con la mirada y ordenó al resto de sus seguidores regresar a los transportes que los llevarían de vuelta a ciudad Lumiose para atender otro asunto con el joven pupilo que había encomendado para la búsqueda del poder que necesitaba para borrar del mapa a los adefesios como la que lideraba su antigua amiga.

"Sugiero, Palermo, que mantengas una relación más estrecha con las personas que te ayudan…", dijo para luego dirigir su mirada al chico que casi provocaba un conflicto en ese mismo lugar, "… que con las que puedan ser una amenaza para ambos".

Lysandre siguió a sus adeptos hasta que abordó su transporte personal. Una vez que despegó su nave, Palermo suspiró aliviada de que Lord Reginald hubiese estado ahí para salvar este importante movimiento de la Orden, el cual aseguraría su existencia hasta que estuviesen listos para contra atacar. Antes de partir, sonrió al saber que su joven protegida recompensaría las acciones de su nueva mano derecha en cuanto este regresara a sus aposentos.

Pero una vez que los miembros de la Orden comenzaban a retirarse; Phillip, quien quedó detrás del resto del grupo como si esperara que aquel hombre se apartara de su camino, comenzó a caminar al ver que este se mantenía en su lugar sin dirigirle la mirada. Y, justo cuando Phillip estuvo en la distancia necesaria, Lord Reginald lo detuvo sujetando su brazo con firmeza.

"Que tu madre sea una de las administradoras de la Orden no te salvará el pellejo la próxima vez que quieras pasarte de listo, niño", susurró con un tono frío y amenazador.

Phillip se mantuvo ahí sin mostrar algún cambio en su humor o en su mirada, salvo aquel puño que presionaba con fuerza, como si son ese gesto tratara de contener una profunda ira al ser tocado por la persona que más detestaba y sentía repugnancia en todo el planeta.

"Y que tú compartas el lecho de mi madre o el de una chica casi de la mitad de tu edad, no te convierte en una figura de autoridad, Reginald", dijo con un tono serio y sin dirigirle la mirada.

Lord Reginald sonrió de forma maquiavélica y llena de satisfacción al encontrar en las palabras de ese chico un asunto totalmente fuera de contexto y que evidenciaba cierto rencor que siempre fingía no importarle, pero que él sabía era una llaga que podía presionar para provocarlo.

"¿Sabías que tu madre quería que Aria fuese tu pareja antes de que yo la poseyera?" Dijo en un tono burlón y provocador.

Phillip sólo rio con desprecio ante el pobre intento de explotar un sentimiento inexistente en su prodigiosa mente. Sacudió su brazo para liberarse de su captor y respondió con las palabras más frías y sinceras que jamás había pronunciado ante otro ser humano.

"¿Sabías que me importa un carajo?"

Un día que pudo haber sido altamente gratificante se convirtió en un desenlace arruinado por la intervención de un bastardo sin originalidad. En esos momentos de reflexión en el que Phillip abordaba el transporte que lo llevaría de regreso a su laboratorio, no podía evitar que esa molesta sensación se interpusiera en el diseño que su mente trataba de estructurar para su más grande y brillante obra que él sabía, cambiaría al mundo para siempre.

Una obra cuyas desastrosas consecuencias significarían el inicio de la total devastación de este mundo.

. . . .

El pequeño dispositivo de Phillip se encendió tan pronto como él presionó un botón en el costado, liberando una serie de imágenes holográficas que iluminaron la catacumba en su totalidad con el resplandor azul claro que permitía la mayor nitidez de las mismas. Palermo se quedó atónita al ver cientos de textos, gráficas, imágenes y fórmulas ordenándose automáticamente, hasta formar una especie de esfera que los rodeaba con toda la información pertinente que él había obtenido después de trabajar con la muestra que su madre recuperó al atacar al entrenador de aquel Pokémon anfibio con forma humanoide, y cuya figura tridimensional se manifestaba en medio de ellos, señalando el momento para iniciar con la explicación de las conclusiones obtenidas por el joven científico.

"En efecto, este Greninja es un espécimen bastante raro en cuanto a su especie se refiere… pero no es un caso aislado", dijo Phillip con un tono serio y formal, propio de los académicos al momento de difundir su trabajo con sus colegas científicos. "El secreto de su transformación radica en una serie de genes recesivos que, al presentarse en una muy poco probable combinación de los mismos, dan como resultado sus habilidades excepcionales".

Palermo suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos como si todos esos términos complicados fuesen usados a propósito para burlarse de su pobre conocimiento en un área totalmente desconocida para ella.

"Ahora dímelo en un lenguaje que yo pueda entender".

Phillip sonrió al ver que su pequeño experimento para comprobar que su tía tenía al menos cierto conocimiento del tema, fracasaba de forma que él ya se esperaba. Incluso cuando él consideraba que había digerido el tema lo suficiente para que iletradas como ella pudiesen entender.

"Cada uno de estos genes que aislé son como una pieza de la 'máquina' que le da todas las habilidades a este Greninja", dijo mientras seleccionaba uno de los hologramas que mostraba una cadena de DNA con algunas bases nitrogenadas brillando intensamente. "Comparé su secuencia genética con cuatro poblaciones de su especie, y descubrí que todos ellos poseen algunos de estos genes, pero nunca juntos. De hecho, la probabilidad de que nazca un vástago con las características de este espécimen es tan baja que, matemáticamente hablando, es casi imposible".

Palermo se alegró de que su sobrino por fin mostrara un poco de compasión para elegir palabras que ella pudiese comprender mejor. Pero ahora quería ir directamente al asunto que más le interesaba de este trabajo.

"¿Hay alguna diferencia que lo haga más poderoso que los Pokémon con mega evoluciones?"

Phillip soltó una pequeña carcajada al recordar con desprecio aquel a quien los medios y la gente ignorante llamaba "el experto en la mega evolución". Y que ahora se disponía a destrozar con ahínco.

"Ese idiota de Sycamore piensa que la mega evolución es un misterio excitante y esperanzador, cuando en realidad la explicación es tan simple que casi es aburrida", respondió a la vez que manipulaba otro holograma con varias figuras de Pokémon conocidos por su habilidad de mega evolucionar, y las comparaba con aquella donde revelaba datos del misterioso Greninja. "Hay algo en común entre este Pokémon con el resto de las mega evoluciones: el vínculo emocional con su entrenador. De hecho, el gen encargado de activar la transformación es similar. Sin embargo…", dijo mientras seleccionaba un par de gráficas de barras, en cuyo eje horizontal estaban escritos los nombres de los Pokémon y en el eje vertical la leyenda de 'aumento de poder'. "Este tiene una capacidad mucho mayor…"

Palermo pudo entender la evidente diferencia entre las capacidades de los Pokémon contra el de Greninja, al ver el valor mucho mayor representado en la barra de aquella gráfica.

"Generalmente, el poder adicional que obtienen los Pokémon al mega evolucionar es de un 15% en promedio. Un entrenador extremadamente hábil como… digamos, la campeona Diantha, es capaz de explotar hasta un 35%. Pero este Pokémon…", dijo mientras exhibía otras gráficas que comparaban diferentes variables como resistencia, reflejos, agilidad, etc. "… puede aumentar sus habilidades hasta en un 150%. Eso lo pone al nivel de muchas criaturas legendarias como Lugia, Rayquaza, quizá hasta los mismos guardianes de Kalos…"

Aquellos nombres despertaron un profundo interés y emoción en Palermo al sentir que un poder al nivel de aquellas criaturas legendarias estaba a su alcance.

"¿Se puede recrear?" Preguntó emocionada. Pero la respuesta de su sobrino haría derrumbar ese sueño precipitado.

"He ahí el dilema", respondió Phillip. "Al contrario de la mega evolución, el vínculo con el entrenador se vuelve tan estrecho que cualquier intento de domarlo con otro método, simplemente lo suprime"

En ese instante, Palermo sintió un escalofrío provocado por su falta de previsión al no considerar que la más reciente víctima de Madam de Valois resultaría ser vital en su operación.

"Entonces necesitamos al chico"

Pero Phillip rápidamente negó con la cabeza, mostrando otro holograma con la simulación del parásito que invadía la mente de aquellos que eran infectados.

"Por la naturaleza del parásito, este obstruiría cualquier intento de llevar a cabo la transformación", dijo mientras otra serie de gráficas y cálculos en la pantalla daban como resultado una sola palabra en color rojo que decía 'incompatible'. "Creo, tía… que esta vez el tiro te salió por la culata".

"¿Qué tal clonarlo desde Froakie?" Propuso inmediatamente como si tratara de salvar el único método que tenían para enfrentar a sus enemigos.

"Si quieres darle un ejército de Greninjas inútiles, adelante…", respondió con una sonrisa al disfrutar de la desesperación de Palermo. "Lo puse a prueba en mi laboratorio, pero cualquier intento de 'resetear' el gen, resultó en la inactivación del mismo. Y si lo replicamos, solo responderá a este chico".

Palermo suspiró derrotada al comprender que aquella idea fantástica se le escapaba de las manos por su excesiva confianza y falta de previsión. Rápidamente ideó otros métodos que podía explotar hasta que solo uno, muy obvio, se le cruzó por su mente.

"Entonces solo nos queda la mega evolución… pero no tenemos suficientes", dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto con una idea de la que no estaba muy de acuerdo por la escasa calidad de combatientes en su orden. "Escuché que en el reino de Azoth, un científico creó un artilugio capaz de hacer mega evolucionar varios Pokémon a la vez sin necesidad de compartir un vínculo".

Phillip suspiró con una actitud que denotaba escepticismo ante esa idea.

"Un colega me contó sobre eso, y de hecho me envió las lecturas para medir el desempeño", dijo mientras otra serie de gráficas comparaba el nivel de poder obtenido con la mega evolución normal y aquella mencionada por Palermo, la cual se encontraba muy por debajo del promedio. "Dime, ¿quieres un mediocre 5% de capacidad en cada Pokémon cuando enfrentes al equipo Flare, este tal Clint y los demás que te encuentres en el camino?"

Palermo hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras frotaba su frente en señal de frustración y cansancio al ver que todas las posibilidades se esfumaban en su mente. Fue en ese momento en el que ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber apoyado la idea de su sobrino al fingir su muerte, y que hasta el momento solo la había hecho acreedora de más enemigos.

"No podemos usar el poder extraordinario de este Greninja, la mega evolución forzada es insuficiente, y el tiempo se me acaba mientras los enemigos crecen…", dijo con desahogo para luego dirigir una mirada llena de ira hacia el joven científico del que ahora dudaba seriamente de su capacidad. "¿Tienes algo que al menos demuestre tu susodicho intelecto, sobrino?"

Aquella pregunta fue como la señal que esperaba Phillip para tocar su más grande partitura de todo el evento. Una pieza de inigualable calidad que haría resonar en la mente de los espectadores más escépticos, incluso después de una serie de decepciones y tropiezos.

Presionó el botón nuevamente, almacenando todas las pantallas holográficas en el dispositivo, y liberando otras que se acomodaban nuevamente en la catacumba hasta formar la esfera celeste. Esta vez, las pantallas mostraban lo que parecían ser órganos como corazones, pulmones, riñones, y otros que a Palermo le hacía difícil reconocer. Cada uno tenía un nombre y un número en el título de su pantalla; pero los más extraños eran aquellos que parecían tejidos y células que recibían incluso un nombre difícil de pronunciar como 'biscopea', 'occulobulo', etc.

"Lo llamo el proyecto 'Astartes'… mi obra maestra", aseguró Phillip con una sonrisa orgullosa y que, raro en él, no denotaba arrogancia. Como si aquel trabajo representara algo tan sagrado para él, que no permitía ser profanado con vulgaridades y altanerías. "Originalmente los diseñé para mejorar las capacidades en seres humanos, pero cuando vi el potencial de este Greninja, supe que podía aplicar los mismos principios en los Pokémon".

"¿Son… órganos?" Preguntó con una mezcla de confusión y decepción.

Phillip cerró sus ojos y contuvo una mueca de disgusto como si aquel término simplificara de forma burda lo que en realidad pretendía lograr con un invento que, según su mente brillante, simplemente carecía de fallas.

"Bio-potenciadores es el término adecuado, tía", respondió con una actitud más afable a pesar de recibir lo que él consideraba un insulto hacia su trabajo. "Millones creen que modificar un organismo ya desarrollado a nivel molecular es viable, cuando en realidad es extremadamente complicado y poco práctico de hacer. Por otro lado, clonar y esperar el crecimiento de un individuo modificado es muy tardado…"

"¿Qué no los sujetos de la isla Cinnabar lograron hacerlo?" Inquirió una vez más Palermo con otro hecho que ella consideraba más sorprendente y efectivo que lo que Phillip presumía lograr.

"Si… y luego su creación los destruyó", respondió con un tono más serio al descubrir que Palermo aún no entendía lo que su obra podía lograr. "La paciencia es una virtud; sobre todo en la ciencia, querida tía. Pero con mi trabajo, podemos obtener lo mejor de ambos mundos sin esperar mucho tiempo".

"Explícate", dijo Palermo, decidida a darle una oportunidad a lo que su sobrino tenía tan absorto.

"Cada una de estas 'semillas génicas', como las he bautizado, están diseñadas con base en el código genético de este Greninja. Por lo que la capacidad de expandir las habilidades del sujeto en el que son implantadas se conserva. Claro, al ser genes de una especie distinta, el porcentaje se reducirá. Pero un mínimo de sesenta por ciento no es nada despreciable".

"Sesenta…", repitió a la vez que comenzaba a entender el por qué su sobrino la había hecho pasar por aquella decepcionante sesión: él trataba de que ella expandiera sus horizontes hacia un nuevo y brillante futuro donde nadie, ni siquiera el mismísimo guardián alfa pudiese detener la búsqueda de la mayor expresión de placer que buscaba con ahínco.

"He diseñado y puesto a prueba en un simulador virtual los protocolos para tres Pokémon que, estoy seguro, no te molestará que pruebe con ellos".

Palermo observó las tres pantallas que Phillip había seleccionado, y una sensación de incredulidad la invadió al reconocer perfectamente a las tres especies que pertenecían a cierta persona que en esos momentos no podía ayudarle con sus excepcionales habilidades de convencimiento, y que además tenía un historial conflictivo y justificado con su sobrino. Quizá se trataba de una simple venganza contra aquellos inocentes Pokémon al aprovecharse de la ausencia de Lord Reginald, pero si esa prueba resultaba efectiva, ella sabía que su mano derecha estaría dispuesta a sacrificar a sus compañeros para salvar a la Orden. Sin embargo, otro dato curioso llamó su atención.

"Ninguno de estos tiene una mega evolución".

Phillip sonrió al tocar otro punto del que estaba orgulloso de su trabajo. "Mi trabajo hará obsoletas las mega evoluciones. Ni siquiera necesitan de un vínculo para poder funcionar", aseguró mientras preparaba el toque final de su perfecta pieza. "Además, tía… esto te encantará: puedo agregar un pequeño órgano en su cerebro y que esté sincronizado con la canción de Meloetta para utilizarlo como un plus en sus habilidades, alcanzando incluso una capacidad del 100%".

Aquel dato terminó por convencerla. Palermo, al estar presente en los logros académicos de su sobrino, sabía perfectamente que él nunca se equivocaba, y no podía contener su emoción al sentir todo ese poder prematuro en la palma de su mano con una idea simple, en apariencia, pero con un potencial que consideraba más que suficiente para aplastar a sus enemigos y por fin liberar a la Orden de las absurdas reglas de la sociedad que las obligaban a mantenerse ocultos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tomarías?"

"Tienes suerte que mi tesis doctoral haya sido sobre depuración en el desarrollo acelerado de órganos usando ensamblajes supramoleculares…", aseguró Phillip. "Pero tomará un mes preparar a los primeros individuos y ejecutar pruebas. Además de otro mes para armar tu ejército…"

"El ejército Pokémon más poderoso sobre la tierra", interrumpió Palermo mientras contemplaba las imágenes y trataba de tocar el tesoro cuya costosa y arriesgada obtención ahora consideraba totalmente beneficiosa. "¿Qué necesitas?"

Phillip presionó un botón y las imágenes desaparecieron en un santiamén.

"Aparte del sujeto para extraer toda la cantidad de material genético posible, junto con la mayor inversión en la historia de la bio-ingeniería…"

"Tengo a los sujetos perfectos para eso. Y sabes que el dinero no es ningún problema", aseguró Palermo.

"Solo una cosa más, y quiero aclararla de una vez". Phillip cambió a un tono extremadamente serio, quizá el más severo y convincente que hubiese usado en toda su vida para puntualizar el límite más importante de esta alianza. "Yo no soy parte de tu Orden, Culto, como quieras llamarlo. Mantengo mi independencia y me quedo con todos los derechos de mi investigación cuando esto termine. ¿Entendido?"

Palermo sonrió, profundamente orgullosa al ver que su sobrino actuaba como un verdadero adulto independiente, con sus propias metas y convicciones que, por ahora, coincidían con las de ella. Además, no podía negarse ante las cláusulas de un chico que ella había criado como si fuese su hijo.

"Por supuesto, querido sobrino", respondió con dulzura.

"Y espero que puedas mantener completamente bajo control a tus miembros en estos dos meses. Pues tus enemigos también están preparándose".

Palermo asintió, totalmente de acuerdo con el consejo de su sobrino. Sin embargo, sería difícil, y en algunos casos requeriría de un toque más agresivo contra aquellos tan adoctrinados en los principios de la Orden, que la simple idea de moderarse los volvería locos. Adelie tendría que convencerlos con su regalo de ser necesario.

Pero justo cuando ella terminó con este pensamiento, las viejas puertas de la catacumba se abrieron con violencia para revelar a la mujer que en esos momentos ocupaba los pensamientos de Palermo, pero que por la actitud completamente agitada; inclusive se atrevería decir asustada de Adelie, puso en alerta a la líder de la Orden al ver una faceta que nunca había visto en su amiga, y que la desconcertaba totalmente.

"¡Palermo!" Exclamó Adelie mientras respiraba agitadamente y sus pupilas se dilataban como si acababa de presenciar el evento más terrorífico de toda su vida. "¡Debemos hablar!".

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	24. No más paz después de la tormenta

Hoy 31 de Julio es mi cumpleaños ¡pero ustedes reciben los regalos! Quería conmemorarlo con dos capítulos seguidos, aunque eso fue un poco difícil hasta para mi. Sovre todo por que tardé más de lo esperado en este capítulo ya que sufrí de mi primer bloqueo creativo que duró por tres días. ¡Tres días! Espero que sea la última vez.

 **CAPÍTULO 20. No más paz después de la tormenta.**

* * *

"Conocí la 'Orden de la Doncella' por primera vez hace dos años. Y, para ser honesta, no fue la mejor experiencia que haya tenido".

La historia de Valerie comenzó sin demora, salvo el tradicional saludo al inclinar la cabeza para recibir a sus invitados en el cuarto principal. Para Clint, era extraño que esta chica no olvidara sus refinados modales a pesar de que hasta apenas hace una hora, todos ellos se recuperaban de un acto terrible que había manchado con sangre la pacífica historia moderna de ciudad Laverre, y de toda la región en general.

Mientras Valerie tomaba el lugar de la anfitriona del palacio en el centro de la habitación como lo marcaba la tradición, Clint y Elesa se colocaron en los cojines de la primera fila, con Serena y el resto de los chicos detrás de ellos, y atentos a la historia que la linda diseñadora y líder del gimnasio tenía que contar para aclarar las inquietudes y sospechas que podrían tener contra ella. Bonnie, mientras tanto, jugaba con el resto de las chicas de su firma a quienes se les había ordenado entretenerla en el jardín principal mientras el resto asistía a esa importante conversación.

"En ese momento en el que mi fama me había hecho acreedora de decenas de pedidos para las personas más acaudaladas de la farándula, una de ellas captó mi interés debido a que ella gozaba de una reputación e influencia como ninguna otra en toda esta región. Al menos en cuanto a moda y espectáculo se refiere…". Valerie hizo una pausa para respirar hondo y dirigir su mirada seria hacia Serena, como si ella pudiera transmitirle a la reina de Kalos de quien estaba hablando. "Nadie habría rechazado ese tipo de invitación, así que acepté gustosa y me puse en marcha para comenzar con el diseño de lo que pretendía sería una de mis mejores creaciones".

Valerie alargó su brazo para tomar un maletín de bocetos que se encontraba en una mesita de madera a su lado derecho. Deslizó la cinta que mantenía cerrado el maletín y sacó de este una gruesa hoja de papel que entregó a Elesa. Tan pronto como sus ojos se habían colocado en aquel boceto, estos brillaron con la intensidad propia de alguien cuya vista ha sido hechizada por el esplendor de un trabajo sin precedentes. Una prenda que combinaba la rica historia y tradición de su autora, junto con los modernos métodos que habían hecho posible una proeza de tal magnitud.

El furisode comenzaba como una modificación al tradicional _nagajuban_ que evitaba el contacto del kimono con la modelo, protegiéndolo así del posible deterioro al estar expuesta a la piel. Sin embargo, esta prenda interior dejaba al descubierto el abdomen y parte de los muslos, cubriendo las piernas con calcetas negras que comenzaban por encima de las rodillas. Pero lo verdaderamente espectacular era el kimono: de un color rojo-naranja como el de un atardecer veraniego, decenas de llamas de un color un poco más intenso se encontraban impresas por toda la prenda; pero de una forma en que no saturaba el lienzo o entorpeciera la visión que Valerie quería transmitir. En los bordes del kimono que la hacía parecer más una falda, la hábil diseñadora había hecho recortes rectangulares que tiñó de color claro, colocando también tiras con tonos verdes que asemejaban las plumas del ave legendaria protectora de su región. Todo esto sellado con un también tradicional _obi_ reducido, y que sólo rodeaba la parte del torso por debajo de su pecho sin comprometer el vientre desnudo que le daba un toque más natural a la chica que tuviera el honor de usarlo. Además de los hombros que decidió dejar descubiertos también, limitándose a cubrir los brazos con largas mangas del mismo diseño que el resto del kimono.

"Inspirada en las imágenes de aquel Pokémon legendario venerado en mi lugar natal, como si este me hubiera auxiliado en el diseño de esta prenda, logré fabricar lo que muchos considerarían una obra de arte invaluable. Un traje digno de aquellas lo suficientemente dignas para vestir el corazón y alma de una persona totalmente sincera y pura…"

Valerie cerró los ojos y sonrió de una manera en el que podía transmitir la pasión y orgullo que había sentido en ese momento. Elesa le devolvió la sonrisa ante aquel gesto del que estaba perfectamente familiarizada, olvidándose por un momento de la situación y recordando con un poco de nostalgia el trabajo que tanto adoraba y que había dejado pendiente.

"Fui invitada a la ceremonia de esta Orden donde mi obra seria exhibida con el respeto que se merecía... Pero lo que sucedió ahí hizo que rompiera cualquier lazo con Palermo y ese espantoso grupo".

La sonrisa risueña y el tono dulce de Valerie desaparecieron tan pronto como la líder de gimnasio estaba preparada para tocar el punto más oscuro de su relato.

"¿Te hicieron daño?" Preguntó Serena con curiosidad y temor de que una chica tan dulce como ella hubiese sido víctima del Culto.

"A mi honor", respondió con seriedad. "Y como orgullosa descendiente de las tradiciones y valores en Johto, no pude permitir esa clase de burlas", aseguró para luego mojar sus labios y mirar de nuevo a todos sus invitados. "Antes de que la ceremonia diera inicio, los asistentes fuimos testigos de la chica que había sido escogida minuciosamente para vestir mi obra. Debo confesar que, de entre todos los asistentes, yo era la más emocionada con presenciar el toque final de mi obra maestra cuando esta cobrara vida y engalanara los pasillos de aquel lujoso palacio… Pero en su lugar, escupieron en mi rostro cuando vi la profanación de mi trabajo de la forma más depravada que jamás pude imaginar".

"Eso parece ser su especialidad", dijo Clint con frío sarcasmo.

Valerie hizo una mueca de repugnancia y cubrió su boca con su mano derecha mientras un recuerdo suprimido se hacía presente en sus memorias nuevamente. Aún podía ver el revelador escote en el pecho de aquella joven que apenas cumplía sus quince años, junto con el recorte que hicieron en la falda y que estaba a escasos milímetros de descubrir la parte más íntima de una chica. Junto con las ropas rasgadas y los adornos maltrechos, el color rojo de la renovación había sido sustituido con un púrpura rosado mal aplicado, haciendo desaparecer las llamas que Valerie cuidadosamente había distribuido. Y de las plumas que formaban la falda, estas habían sido arrancadas para insertar pliegues puntiagudos color sangre que la hacían parecer una planta con espinas venenosas.

"Un _furisode_ digno de la realeza… convertido en una vulgar prenda para concubinas y meretrices de la más baja categoría", dijo Valerie con una mezcla entre ira y tristeza que conmovía a las chicas en la habitación. "Y lo peor de todo: los asistentes, varios de ellos adultos mayores, contemplaban a esa chica con la misma mirada de perversión y lujuria que solo los hedonistas tienen la vergüenza de presumir. Me retiré de ahí lo más pronto posible, asqueada por ese insulto y sin dirigirle la palabra a cualquiera de los asistentes".

"Horrible…", susurró Elesa mientras se limpiaba una pequeña lágrima que se asomó por su ojo derecho.

"No obstante…", continuó Valerie. "Palermo se mostró tan colérica como yo y hasta donde sé, amonestó a las responsables de ese acto y canceló el evento. Días después me ofreció sus más sinceras disculpas y trató de enmendar lo que llamó un 'malentendido', pero estaba tan enojada que le dije que si sus palabras eran tan sinceras como lo era el respeto de sus amigos por la belleza artística, por mi podía atragantarse con su propia porquería".

Aquellas poderosas palabras impresionaron a sus invitados al cuestionarse como es que de una chica con aspecto inocente como ella podía poseer un carácter temerario y brutalmente sincero. Para Clint, la altanería e hipocresía que consideraba un rasgo común en los miembros de la alta sociedad como ella, acababan de convertirse en prejuicios destronados por una bella fuerza de la naturaleza.

Solo le faltaba ser rubia para completar el combo…

"Desde entonces no nos hemos dirigido la palabra", concluyó Valerie con un ligero suspiro.

La historia de Valerie parecía convincente y acorde a lo que habían investigado anteriormente cuando revisaron la información que Palermo les había otorgado. Además, Clint tenía un seguro extra en el pequeño dispositivo que medía el ritmo cardiaco de Valerie para detectar si decía o no la verdad, y que mantuvo oculto debajo de la manga de su chaqueta. No obstante, todavía existía una inquietud que debía resolver aprovechando que la líder de gimnasio tenía sus memorias frescas y una actitud totalmente cooperativa.

"Sólo por curiosidad ¿sabes qué fue la chica en esa ceremonia?" Preguntó Clint. "Es decir, se trataba de una menor involucrada en lo que pudo ser un acto que atentaba contra su persona".

"Después de aclarar mi mente fui con las autoridades para denunciar aquel acto. Pero desafortunadamente, nunca procedió"

"Falta de pruebas…", dijo Clint con un tono desalentador y, desafortunadamente, muy familiar para alguien a quien la justicia le había fallado en numerosas ocasiones.

"La chica negó cualquier supuesto acoso u ofensa contra su intimidad, así que ni siquiera hubo una investigación", aseguró Valerie. "De hecho, parece que le ha ido muy bien hasta ahora"

"Espera ¿La conoces?" Preguntó Elesa con un sobresalto.

"Por supuesto que sí. Todos en Kalos saben quién es ella, a pesar de que recientemente perdió su título contra la encantadora jovencita que está detrás de ti".

"¡¿Aria?!" Exclamó Serena después de haber permanecido callada durante toda la conversación.

"No hubo un revuelo en los medios por la escasez de información, pero una reportera decidió no abandonar la historia. Una mujer comprometida con la verdad y que creía que nada la haría rendirse hasta encontrarla", dijo Valerie mientras tomaba un portarretratos de su mesa y lo mostraba a sus invitados, quienes pudieron observar una foto donde ella y las hermanas reporteras compartían un momento de ocio en lo que parecía un festival tradicional veraniego como los que celebraban en Johto. "Alexa, hermana de la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Santalune".

"¿Por qué dices que ella pensaba que nada la haría rendirse?" Inquirió Clint con sumo interés.

"Tendrían que preguntarle a ella directamente, pues simplemente abandonó la historia", respondió Valerie con un tono poco alentador, como si ella tuviera cierta noción de lo que había sucedido, pero que no estaba segura si le correspondía contárselo a ellos.

Clint asintió, satisfecho de la información que había obtenido de esa conversación y rápidamente decidió la próxima parada que tenían que hacer para seguir con su búsqueda.

"A ciudad Lumiose entonces".

"No será necesario ir tan lejos", interrumpió Valerie con una sonrisa. "No cuando la mayoría de nosotros vamos a reunirnos".

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Elesa en nombre del resto del grupo cuya reacción ante esa declaración era la misma.

"Como lo saben, desde aquella guerra de hace ya tres milenios, un acto tan barbárico no había logrado romper con la armonía de nuestra región… pero al mismo tiempo, tampoco había reforzado los lazos de solidaridad como ahora", continuó Valerie con convicción y esperanza ante un escenario desolador. "Es por eso que los líderes debemos unir nuestras fuerzas y recursos para dar con los responsables de este acto traidor, y traer una vez más la serenidad y calidez que ha caracterizado nuestro hogar desde que decidimos ponerle un alto a los conflictos".

La líder de gimnasio demostraba una vez más su perfecto dominio sobre las palabras en aquel discurso motivacional que revivió el espíritu de lucha de aquellos que habían sufrido el mayor abatimiento frente al enemigo. Elesa se mostró conmovida, aunque algo escéptica; pero Clint no parecía compartir el mismo optimismo idealista que el resto del grupo gozaba. Y, aparentemente, tenía una muy buena razón para ello.

"Dime Valerie ¿Alguna vez has peleado contra un psicópata?" Preguntó con un tono severo que rayaba en la acusación y reproche hacia alguien que parecía no entender la gravedad del asunto. "¿Un narcisista a quien el concepto de compasión le es tan inexistente como el de un avaro hacia la moderación? ¿Alguien a quien no le importa matar a su propia sangre?"

A pesar de que la honesta brutalidad en las palabras de Clint hizo que la sonrisa de Valerie desapareciera, ella no se mostraba ofendida o afligida. Era claro que su juventud e inexperiencia ante el verdadero desastre la había hecho precipitarse a dar un discurso muy idealista que había ofendido a alguien que posiblemente poseía heridas demasiado profundas, y que no toleraba que se tomara a la ligera un asunto tan serio.

"Me disculpo si fui demasiado precipitada en mi reacción ante un área que me es totalmente desconocida", dijo mientras hacía una reverencia. "Sin embargo, no es por eso por lo que creo que serías el indicado para ayudarnos"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Clint con compostura. Pero su mirada seria junto con la del resto de los presentes, cambió tan pronto como Valerie se acercó a él y tomó su cabeza con sus delicadas y tersas manos, fijando sus ojos en los de aquel inflexible agente para ver más allá de lo que cualquier extraño hubiese descifrado antes.

"Tus ojos… veo una vida llena de dolor y conflicto en ellos", dijo con un tono compasivo después de unos segundos de examinarlos. "Un extraño cuyo terrible pasado no puede compararse con el de cualquier otra persona de este mundo, y que con el paso de los años el rencor se ha transformado en una bestia sedienta de venganza… Una ira que no parece pertenecerle a un habitante de alguna de las regiones conocidas".

La postura aparentemente imperturbable de Clint era hecha añicos al escuchar las palabras de una desconocida que parecía ser capaz de leerlo como si se tratara de un libro abierto. Un oráculo con poderosas habilidades introspectivas que se activaban con la simple mirada penetrante de aquella chica. Clint había escuchado rumores de que la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Laverre poseía cierta habilidad para comunicarse con sus Pokémon, la cual él la atribuía a una capacidad de observación por arriba del promedio que solo demostraba un vínculo más estrecho con sus compañeros.

Nunca se habría imaginado que Valerie refutara esa hipótesis de una forma tan estridente.

"De-detente…", tartamudeó Clint tratando de mantener su compostura.

Para Serena, Ash y Clemont, ver por primera vez a este joven con una tenacidad y tozudez que lo hacían parecer en total control de sus emociones, era tan extraño como escalofriante. Y, ahora que lo pensaban, nada sabían de Clint salvo su misión y una pizca de los eventos que lo habían llevado a iniciar su búsqueda. Elesa, sin embargo, se mantenía totalmente seria como si aquella sesión se tratara de un recordatorio que ella ya había escuchado antes, pero que al menos un fragmento debía ser revelado ante los chicos para responder posibles interrogantes y reforzar los lazos que ahora los unían.

"Y, sin embargo, la luz que emanas es cálida, gentil y llena de compasión…", dijo Valerie con una leve sonrisa. "… suficiente para aprisionar a la bestia y evitar que te corrompa… Porque sabes que el momento en que tu luz deje de brillar, la venganza te obligará a cruzar la línea y hacer algo que destruya todo aquello que amas y que te ha costado tanto conseguir"

"¡Suficiente!", ordenó Clint retirándose de su cojín y cambiando el tema lo más pronto posible para recuperar la compostura después de una sesión donde sus más íntimas emociones estuvieron a punto de ser profanados. "Después de lo que sucedió hoy, no puedo permitir aceptar a cualquiera si no lo considero digno de confianza".

Valerie hizo otra reverencia y se disculpó por lo que consideraba un atrevimiento e insulto hacia uno de sus invitados.

"Sugiero que convoquemos a todos en la Torre Maestra en ciudad Shalour", sugirió Clemont después de aguantar toda la conversación sin posibilidad de participar en ella. "Con sus enormes campos de entrenamiento, biblioteca y resistentes murallas, podría ser el perfecto cuartel general".

"Demasiado vistoso y grande para resguardarlo", objetó Clint, pero haciendo una rápida reflexión de la posible ventaja que podrían obtener de esto. "Aunque la líder de gimnasio y su familia poseen el secreto de la mega-evolución que podría ayudarnos contra el Culto".

"Si me permiten, quisiera acompañarlos en cuanto estén listos para partir", insistió Valerie con un tono firme que expresaba su deseo de ser parte del grupo. "Le enviaré un mensaje a Korrina para que nos reciba"

"¿Dejarás tu gimnasio y lugar de trabajo?" Preguntó Elesa con un tono burlón.

"Mira quien habla", respondió con una sonrisa pícara. "La liga está suspendida y mi trabajo puede esperar un poco. Además, mis amigas estarán más seguras si se mantienen alejadas de esto".

Clint aún no parecía reacio a aceptar la petición de aquella chica. Sin embargo, y debido a las excepcionales habilidades, completa sinceridad y buen corazón que Valerie había demostrado durante toda la charla, le era difícil encontrar una razón por la cual no confiar en ella y darle un lugar a su ahora más grande grupo. Además… parecía haberle simpatizado en demasía como para abandonarla.

"Espero que no lleves todo un guardarropa con ese tipo de prendas", dijo Clint regresando a su tono sarcástico que provocó un momento de risa entre el grupo. "Afortunadamente le pedí a Surge que nos mandara un transporte listo para partir dentro de una hora. Así que cualquier asunto que tengan pendiente en este lugar, sugiero que lo atiendan de inmediato".

Valerie asintió y solicitó la ayuda de Serena para preparar su equipaje, mientras Clemont y Ash iban por Bonnie y a "echar un vistazo" a las encantadoras amigas de Valerie antes de partir. Eso dejó a Elesa y Clint a solas, quienes se dirigieron a uno de los balcones del gimnasio para contemplar el bello atardecer que era opacado por los rastros de humo que aún quedaban de ese espantoso día.

"¿Aun divagando acerca de cómo el Culto pudo emboscarnos de esta manera?" Inquirió Elesa.

Clint sonrió al ver que su fachada era descubierta al instante, no quedándole otra más que responder aquella pregunta. Al parecer no importaba lo mucho que se esforzara ese día en controlar sus emociones y ocultar los rasgos faciales que evidenciaban una gran preocupación.

"Si lo vemos como un muy elaborado plan, este dependía de tantas variables que simplemente la aplicación del mismo hubiera sido poco práctico. La más importante era saber que íbamos con Phillip primero", aseguró Clint. "Pero si es que era una amenaza para ellos tan grande que incluso su madre lo eliminó personalmente, no tiene mucho sentido que fueran a esperar hasta que decidiéramos ir con él y limitarse a distraernos".

Elesa colocó su puño en el mentón para reflexionar aquel importante punto que Clint acababa de exponer. "Tienes razón. Quizá se aprovecharon de la condición de Ash para saber nuestro plan, pero que ellos supieran de nuestras intenciones desde antes es una enorme incógnita", dijo después de pensarlo por unos segundos. "Por otro lado, ellos tenían gente infiltrada en el instituto. Bien pudieron haber planeado la emboscada en cuestión de minutos. Eso significa que también son maestros del sigilo"

La última oración fue pronunciada con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor propias de una persona que se acababa de dar cuenta que tan profundo había caído en aquel pozo del engaño. Y era una lástima que todavía existieran pedradas que dar contra la ya debilitada psique de cada uno de ellos.

"Y es lo que en verdad me enfurece", gruñó Clint con frustración al haber caído en una táctica que él solía practicar con naturalidad impecable. "Creo que haberme expuesto fue un terrible error".

"Sabíamos que esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano, Clint. Pero es importante no dejarnos llevar por estos momentos de frustración", dijo Elesa con una voz suave y confortante.

"Quizá fue demasiado pronto, Ellie", objetó Clint para luego dar un largo suspiro que denotaba su forzosa aceptación. "Sin embargo no hay vuelta atrás y debemos lidiar con el escenario que se nos ha presentado".

"Bueno, ahora tenemos grandes posibilidades de recibir la ayuda que necesitamos", dijo Elesa con una sonrisa en otro vano intento de reconfortarlo.

"Honestamente, Ellie. No puedo contar con ninguno de ellos hasta que esté seguro", contestó Clint con un tono pesimista y reservado que amenazaba con hundirlo cada vez más en el fracaso y la derrota que todos habían sufrido. "Esto apesta…"

Elesa observó aquella mirada perdida y desconsolada que trajo a su mente uno de los primeros recuerdos que tenía de Clint cuando ella lo conoció. En ese entonces no parecía ser más que un aterrador acosador cuyas intenciones y grandes habilidades para la obtención de información las había confundido con una enfermiza obsesión por ella. Pero después de un episodio un poco violento que terminó con él obligándose a revelar sus verdaderos objetivos y motivaciones, Elesa no pudo sino admirar la tenacidad y sinceridad que se escondía detrás de ese rostro sombrío y carente de emociones. Una persona que necesitaba de su ayuda más que nadie en este mundo para brillar nuevamente y recuperar la luz que alguna vez había encendido su corazón.

En ese momento de melancolía y frustración, dos brazos rodearon su torso en un cálido gesto que tranquilizó su mente y despejó sus inquietudes. Un acto de afecto que siempre le ayudaba a recuperar su cordura en el abismo de la demencia que usualmente se cruzaba en su camino y que le costaba tanto superar.

"¿Qué tal ahora?", susurró Elesa mientras recargaba su cabeza en la espalda de su compañero.

"Mejor", respondió con gentileza y ternura. "Gracias, Ellie".

Pudieron haberse quedado así por al menos otros diez minutos más, disfrutando de ese momento de paz. Pero la voz de los chicos ansiosos por partir, así como la llamada del deber que los invocaba en la pista ubicada a las afueras de ciudad Laverre, tuvo que interrumpir el corto momento de intimidad entre ambos. Abandonaron el balcón, esperando que su destino en ciudad Shalurne les diera un merecido descanso después de un día agotador.

. . . .

Fue el límite de la resolución de la reina destronada. Y, para ser sincera, ella se lamentaba no poder prever y evitar el espantoso acto de traición hacia alguien que ella admiraba a pesar de no conocerlo demasiado. Pero oírlo de su anteriormente mentora y amiga en un tono tan frívolo, le provocó náuseas al saber de lo que Palermo era capaz para ocultar el siniestro y misterioso propósito de una Orden cuyas fundaciones se tambaleaban por una excesiva búsqueda del placer, además de la nada ortodoxa manera de mantenerse en secreto para postergar el inminente conflicto que se avecinaba.

Aria había jurado proteger a la Orden y honrar los principios que ahora estaban a punto de desaparecer por obra de su misma líder. Y, aunque bien podría recibir ayuda por parte de aquel joven severo y tenaz que había conocido hasta hace unos días, la amenaza directa y mortal que hizo contra todo aquel que resultara haber participado en el engaño de la líder, no sonaba para nada como un mero acto de intimidación.

Poner a sus súbditos y amigos en la mira de Clint no era una opción. Ir con las autoridades competentes resultaba incluso más ineficaz, pues el control de los medios y la política del Círculo Interno de la Orden rebasaba cualquier táctica o barrera legal que pudiera imaginarse. Además, Palermo se daría cuenta de inmediato de su traición y ella ya no podría hacer nada para ayudar tanto a Serena y al resto de los miembros de la Orden en los que ella aún podía confiar.

Y así, con el tiempo corriendo en su contra y las posibilidades reduciéndose como un estrecho callejón donde la única luz al final del mismo era minúscula y lejana, Aria decidió jugar la única carta que le quedaba.

En el crepúsculo de aquel largo día en la mansión de cierto célebre presentador de las exhibiciones Pokémon, Aria esperaba pacientemente a que su anfitrión abriera las puertas para recibirla en lo que ella había llamado anteriormente una visita de dos grandes amigos entre el panorama de decadencia que su amada Orden sufría en esos momentos.

"Es un placer verla aquí en mi hogar, mi reina", dijo un hombre alto y elegante mientras llevaba su palma a la altura de su garganta para hacer una reverencia.

"Ese título ya no me pertenece, Monsieur Pierre", aclaró Aria con una sonrisa.

"Tonterías", objetó Pierre. "Para mí y muchos otros, usted siempre será la más grande Reina de Kalos".

"Es… bueno escucharlo", dijo Aria sumamente alagada de ser alguien en alta consideración a los ojos de su gran amigo.

Pierre la condujo hasta el salón de visitas donde una mesa con bocadillos y postres estaban esperando para ser degustados por el exquisito gusto de la doncella favorita de la Orden. A pesar de que Aria tenía un régimen alimenticio muy estricto que a menudo la limitaba a disfrutar de este tipo de lujos, ella no dudó en escoger dos pastelillos que sujetaba cada uno con sus manos, turnándose para darle un mordisco a cada uno hasta que estos habían desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Monsieur Pierre sonreía satisfecho y encantado de ver a Aria en una faceta casual y jovial que solo podía demostrar a escondidas de sus fans y los entrometidos medios del espectáculo. Y agradecía enormemente que él fuera el afortunado de poder presenciar un gesto que solo unos pocos habían tenido la suerte de compartir.

Pero una vez que Aria había devorado otro pastelillo y empapado su garganta con un sorbo de té caliente, el momento había llegado para discutir la verdadera razón de su discreta visita.

"Pierre, he venido por un asunto muy importante que debo discutir contigo", dijo con un tono muy serio que acongojó a su anfitrión.

Hace un par de horas cuando Pierre había recibido aquella llamada que solicitaba el recibir a la alumna de Palermo, él ya se había hecho una idea de las intenciones que podía tener la repentina visita de su querida reina. Fuese un secreto o no, él jamás se negaría a una petición de Aria.

"La Orden ha perdido mucho de su brillo…", dijo al fin mientras tomaba su propia tasa y preparaba el brebaje con las exactas cucharadas de azúcar como a él le gustaba. "Es decir, siempre ha tenido un lado oscuro que le daba un rostro más humano… pero creo que últimamente hemos permanecido demasiado tiempo en la penumbra".

Duda e inquietud. Aria pudo exhalar un suspiro de alivio al confirmar que ella no era la única en sentirse acongojada por el rumbo que estaba tomando la Orden contra los que esta consideraba 'amenazas que debían ser destruidas'.

"No quiero ser descortés con un encanto como ella, pero creo que Serena marcó el inicio de nuestros problemas", puntualizó Pierre con una mirada afligida que revelaba cierta molestia al haber señalado a una niña inocente como posible culpable de los errores de una líder sin escrúpulos.

Para Aria, ese gesto aseguró la confianza que ella podía depositar en él ante la tormenta que estaba a punto de desatar.

"Pierre, debo confesarte algo que debes prometerme nunca revelar a nadie", dijo con un tono y mirada tan seria que nubló la amistosa atmósfera de hace un momento. "Mi vida y el futuro de la Orden están en juego si Palermo se entera".

Ahora Pierre estaba profundamente preocupado al escuchar esa advertencia que presuntamente amenazaba con la existencia de una chica muy querida para él. Un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta, dificultándole la respiración mientras lo preparaba para una confesión que jamás en su vida se hubiese imaginado.

"Yo… drogué a Serena en la noche de iniciación".

"¡Aria!" Exclamó Pierre mientras la imagen de su querida reina se hacía añicos ante un acto que cualquiera habría calificado como traidor. No podía, no quería creer que la razón de todo este desastre había sido provocado por ella. "Eso es…"

"Declaró _Brisement_ para ella, Pierre _"_ , aclaró Aria sin perder su postura.

El quiebre.

Esa terrible palabra aclaró muchas cosas en la mente del presentador cuya psique estuvo a punto de hacerse añicos al pensar prematuramente que Aria sería capaz de llevar a la Orden a su ruina por mero capricho. Colocó su mano en la garganta para ayudarle a tragar la saliva que se había acumulado en la tráquea mientras repetía aquella palabra con asco y total desaprobación. Un acto que nunca debería ser llevado a cabo contra alguien tan joven e inocente como lo fue Serena, a quien ahora le pedía sus más sinceras disculpas por haberla juzgado tan mal.

"Es… repugnante"

"Los últimos actos de Palermo han sido reprochables", aseguró Aria armándose de valor para ser totalmente honesta con lo que ahora pensaba de su maestra. "Adelie siempre fue una mujer escalofriante y totalmente leal a Palermo… pero nunca creí que ella fuera capaz de cometer tal acto en contra de su hijo para obedecer las órdenes de esa… ¡De esa bruja!"

"Aria…", susurró Pierre con profunda tristeza de que la amistad que alguna vez existió entre ambas se había transformado en un intenso desprecio que llevaría a la Orden a un escenario que no se había presentado desde hace siglos. "¿Qué quieres de mí?"

Aria tragó saliva e inhaló lentamente para despejar su mente de cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera el que estaba a punto de mencionar y que requería de todo su temple para no titubear.

"Quiero saber, Pierre… quiero que me digas si tú crees que los miembros de la Orden me seguirían".

Lo que más temía Pierre se estaba manifestando justo entre sus ojos. Nunca en sus más terribles pesadillas se habría imaginado que algún día tendría que tomar una decisión tan dolorosa como esa en la que su lealtad sería puesta a prueba. Sin embargo… desde que aquella chica había cruzado la puerta por primera vez, él ya sabía a quién seguiría hasta las últimas consecuencias.

"Eres nuestra Reina más amada, Aria…", aseguró Pierre con una reverencia. "Pero sabes que necesitas la aprobación del Círculo interno. Y eso será muy difícil"

"Tengo que intentarlo… debo hacerlo", dijo mientras cerraba sus puños en un gesto que denotaba su tenacidad y convicción para lograr lo que muchos considerarían una empresa inútil. "Lord Reginald está en coma, pero estoy seguro que él me apoyaría sin dudarlo".

Pierre sabía que aquel hombre, a pesar de contar con una reputación poco decorosa entre la Orden debido a su extrema discreción, este le tenía un gran cariño a Aria que rayaba en la obsesión. Pierre tendría que ser muy cauteloso y en extremo precavido si es que algún día Lord Reginald despertara y se aprovechara del cargo de Aria una vez que ella fuera protectora de un cargo difícil.

"Siebold te seguirá si demuestras tener la tenacidad y convicción que una verdadera líder debe poseer", aseguró Pierre. "Pero Adelie…"

"Ya me las arreglaré con ella… buscaré la forma", dijo Aria con un optimismo fingido ante el más difícil obstáculo que se encontraría en su camino. Sobre todo, si la lealtad de esta mujer era tan grande que no le importaba asesinar a su propia familia con tal de obedecerla.

Aria miró el reloj y, a pesar de que solo había pasado poco más de media hora, ella tenía que retirarse para cumplir con la rutina que había diseñado para pasar desapercibida de los ojos espías que Palermo pudo haber colocado para ella.

"Siento mucho tener que irme ahora, pero debo mantener la más alta discreción si quiero que esta empresa tenga éxito".

Aria se levantó del sofá e hizo una reverencia antes de caminar por el pasillo principal hacia la salida. Pierre se mantuvo ahí, aun absorto y angustiado por la tormenta que estaba a punto de desatarse entre el mismo bando.

"Aria", interrumpió Pierre a punto de que ella abriera la puerta principal. "¿Estás consciente de lo que tratas de hacer?"

La mano de Aria que sostenía el picaporte se deslizó lentamente mientras esa misma pregunta resonaba en su mente, como si esta había sido realizada por primera vez a pesar de que el pensamiento ya se había cruzado por su cabeza desde que Palermo había mostrado su verdadero rostro corrupto y despiadado.

Volteó para encarar a su anfitrión, cegándolo con su mirada firme y una chispa de vigor brillando intensamente en sus ojos por la resolución de sus convicciones ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"Si, Monsieur Pierre… Tomaré el control de la Orden de la Doncella".

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	25. El espectro de la duda

Mil gracias a los que me felicitaron en sus comentarios y en mensajes privados. Valen mil.

Ahora, hay algo que me puso un poco reflexivo mientras escribía este capítulo. Algo que cuco mencionó respecto a la cantidad de personas que leen mi trabajo (y que ya va por las 80 mil palabras ¡Válgame!) y los que dejan su mensaje, así que decidí informar un poco acerca de esta situación para los que estén interesados respecto al tráfico de la historia.

De acuerdo a las estadísticas de , la historia ha contado con 5500 views desde su inicio hasta el último capítulo (la mitad que la versión en inglés, a pesar de que esta se encuentra suspendida). Ahora, normalmente la cantidad de lectores disminuye conforme pasa el tiempo; lo ideal es que suba, pero pocos lo logran. Y actualmente desde hace como diez capítulo, cada uno es leído unas 55 veces en promedio (de nuevo, la mitad de la versión en inglés), y seguramente no todos lo leen o son seguidores a pesar de no tener cuenta como mi estimado Lion. Es... genial, ¿no? Además este no es el único lugar donde lo publico, así que seguramente hay más lectores que disfrutan la historia.

A lo que quiero llegar es que, a pesar del panorama "poco motivador" - entre comillas por que para mi es todo lo contrario - y sin importar cuantas personas en verdad están disfrutando esta historia, no tengo ninguna intención de abandonarla o bajar la calidad para acabarla lo más pronto posible. Es más, creo que mi estilo funciona como filtro para ahuyentar a los que solo buscan cosas simples y "harerms sukulentoz" hasta hartarse.

Si bien es altamente gratificante leer comentarios motivadores y altamente informativos como los de Lion, esta historia la escribo para mi. Es terapéutico y un perfecto ensayo para futuros proyectos más profesionales (publicar es una meta a largo plazo).

En fin, aquí tienen su capítulo nuevo. Disfrútenlo.

 **CAPÍTULO 21. El espectro de la duda y el remordimiento.**

* * *

No queriendo que la abrupta intervención de Adelie distrajera a su sobrino de su misión, Palermo decidió abandonar la fría catacumba para discutir con su vieja amiga aquello que la tenía tan alterada. Cerró lentamente la enorme puerta que dividía ambos salones para evitar que el ruido de la charla y el reproche escaparan hacia oídos menos discretos, enfocándose en la mirada aterrada y perdida que no parecía tener conciencia del descaro que acababa de cometer.

"Espero que esto sea tan importante como para interrumpirme en un momento de relativa victoria que en verdad necesitaba", reprendió Palermo con una mirada severa y acusadora que apenas y podía reprimir su ira. "Dime ¿Te aterró la idea de lo que yo te haría al presentarte ante mi como una fracasada?"

Aquella pregunta acusadora desconcertó a la asustada mujer hasta el punto en que, por un instante, el miedo que la dominaba parecía ser sustituida por un sentimiento de completa incredulidad y confusión.

"¿Qué?"

"Adelie, tenías tres misiones importantes cuyo éxito era vital para nuestra supervivencia: fingir el asesinato de tu hijo, sembrar el miedo entre nuestros enemigos y, por supuesto, infectar a Clint con el parásito para someterlo", dijo Palermo alzando la voz por un instante para luego bajar el volumen, recordando el propósito de haber aislado a ambas en primer lugar. "Que hayas cumplido con sólo dos de ellas, es lo mismo que fracasar estrepitosamente en tu empresa. ¿Quieres decirme qué demonio sucedió ahí?"

"¡Eso es precisamente lo que quería decirte, estúpida!"

Un shock recorrió el cuerpo entero de Palermo ante el insulto que nunca antes había sido profanado contra ella, sobre todo por parte de la que consideraba su amiga de la infancia. Si bien ambas tenían frecuentes discusiones acerca del rumbo al que se dirigía la orden, así como reprimendas debido a la actitud exasperante e infantil de Adelie, eran muy raras las veces en que ambas mujeres intercambiaban honestos insultos cargados de ira y rencor.

"Escucha, cada persona en todo el planeta posee una voz interior que llama a mi regalo para que puedan experimentar una pizca de lo que es el verdadero placer que disfrutamos. Un recordatorio de que, incluso dentro de las almas más puras, algo perverso se esconde en el sitio más recóndito de sus corazones".

"No necesitas recordarme el cómo funciona tu 'don', Adelie", protestó Palermo queriendo terminar con la conversación lo más pronto posible para regresar con su sobrino y seguir adelante con el plan. "Ve al punto y dime qué rayos te pasó".

Adelie respiró hondo, como si lo que estuviera a punto de decir le costase toda su energía y desafiara su entendimiento de la realidad.

"No pude escuchar la voz en este joven… Clint…", confesó por fin sujetando a Palermo de sus brazos como si una fuerza externa le arrebatara su energía y se viera obligada a buscar un soporte.

"¿Qué?", preguntó mientras arqueaba una ceja con un tono que denotaba más incredulidad ante lo que ella consideraba la simple actitud exagerada y dramática de Adelie, que por el hecho en sí.

"¡Me arriesgue permaneciendo más tiempo allá de lo que habíamos planeado para comprobarlo, pero Clint no llama a mi regalo!", gritó mientras apretaba los brazos de Palermo hasta al punto de lastimarla, lo cual se evidenciaba con la mueca de leve dolor que la líder de la Orden ejercía. "Y tú sabes lo que eso significa…"

Un momento de profundo silencio reinó nuevamente en el cuarto anexo a la catacumba mientras Palermo dejaba atrás el sentimiento de ira y las ideas que su mente ya estaba planeando para castigar a Adelie por su imprudencia, pensamientos que ella utilizaba para reprimir el recuerdo de la persona más detestable que tuvo la mala suerte de conocer, y que ahora se presentaba como si se tratara de un buque enemigo asaltando sin piedad su memoria. Pero incluso con las tácticas que Palermo creía dominar para no dejarse llevar por los recuerdos, otra parte de su cerebro enlazaba los cabos sueltos y la traicionaba al obligarla a recordar el rostro de la mentira y el complot encarnado.

Ella no podía permitirlo.

"Tú hijo… tiene un plan brillante que nos dará la victoria", dijo por fin Palermo con un tono dulce y una sonrisa compasiva. "Y con él fuera del radar de ese joven y su grupo, no es necesario preocuparnos de esta pequeña sorpresa".

El rostro pálido de Adelie que hasta apenas hace unos instantes expresaba un profundo horror, lentamente se transformaba en una cara inexpresiva al ver que Palermo simplemente ignoraba un hecho importante… No, vital para el éxito de su supervivencia, como si su mente no pudiera recrear las facciones que su rosto debería expresar ante la indiferencia y la ignorancia.

"¡¿ESTÁS DEMENTE?!" Gritó por fin con una fuerza que bien pudo haberse escuchado hasta la mansión arriba de sus cabezas. "¡Palermo, tú sabes que sólo hay otra persona en todo el planeta cuya voz tampoco llama a mi regalo! ¡Debemos de…"

"¡Adelie!" Gritó Palermo con furia antes de que su amiga se atreviera a sugerir algo impensable y estrictamente prohibido. Pero una vez que Adelie desistió de su intento de convencerla, cambió al tono dulce y comprensivo de hace un momento. "Ya es suficiente, querida. Siento mucho si herir a tu precioso hijo fue demasiada tensión para ti, pero realizaste un acto que habría dejado exhausto a cualquiera y no te culpo que hayas reaccionado de esta manera…"

"No, Palermo. No me ignores", susurró mientras negaba con su cabeza.

"Descansa, amiga mía. Maña tenemos muchos asuntos importantes que atender".

Palermo se dirigió de regreso a la puerta que llevaba a la catacumba donde su sobrino lo esperaba y quien, seguramente, le haría un sinfín de preguntas acerca del griterío del que ella había fracasado por detener. Pero tan pronto como su mano sujetó el picaporte mientras buscaba excusas precipitadas para las interrogantes de Phillip, una voz melancólica y extremadamente familiar la detuvo con una palabra que tenía al menos una década de no escuchar.

"Pami…"

Una mezcla de miedo e incredulidad paralizaron a la líder de la Orden al escuchar el seudónimo con el que Adelie solía dirigirse a ella cuando eran niñas, el eco de una mujer que se había extinguido al haber aceptado convertirse en la portadora del parásito hacía ya diez años. Palermo giró lentamente su cabeza para encarar al fantasma de su vieja amiga y pronunció las únicas palabras que su perturbada mente pudo elaborar.

"¿Cómo me…?"

Adelie usó su mano derecha para frotar su frente delicadamente, como si tratase de apaciguar un dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con exacerbarse hasta niveles insoportables.

"Me estás… ignorando… me estás… dejando sola como la última vez. Y no… no puedo…".

Palermo aún no podía dar crédito al extraño fenómeno que ocurría ante sus ojos y, por primera vez desde que ella había tomado el control de la Orden, se preguntó seriamente qué fue lo que en verdad había sucedido con su amiga de la infancia, quien apenas y se podía sostener en sus temblorosas piernas mientras se abrazaba a sí misma en señal de profunda tristeza y terror.

"Te lo pido por favor… ¡No sé qué más hacer!"

Las lágrimas de desesperación inundaron los ojos de aquella mujer como cascadas que caían con la fuerza de las primeras lluvias en verano y que amenazaban con inundar todo a su paso.

"Adelie ¡Cálmate!" Gritó Palermo en un vano intento de tranquilizar a la perturbada mujer.

El torpe andar de Madam de Valois casi la había provocado colapsar estrepitosamente en la fría y enladrillada superficie de la habitación, hasta que Palermo pudo reaccionar rápidamente y detener la caída sosteniéndola con sus brazos. Fue entonces que pudo evidenciar otro notable cambio en la mirada de su amiga: el color escarlata en sus ojos almendrados y seductores, los cuales invitaban a cualquiera que los mirara detenidamente a un festín de placer y completa perversión, eran reemplazados lentamente por el tono original esmeralda que había encantado a innumerables pretendientes en su juventud. No solo por el aspecto exótico que un rasgo así provocaba en las personas, sino por la mirada de dulzura y amabilidad que alguna vez fueron virtudes en las mujeres de la casa de los Valois.

Una mirada que Palermo no había visto desde que su amiga cometiera aquel terrible error hace años y que destruiría a su familia para siempre.

"¿En dónde está?" Preguntó Adelie con la mirada perdida mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de su ayudante. "Debo verlo…".

"No, Adelie", respondió Palermo con firmeza al saber que ver a su hijo solo complicaría más la situación. "No puedes ver a Phillip en ese estado hasta que logres enfocar tus pensamientos ¿Entendido?".

Adelie negó con su cabeza. "No… no él", susurró con otro leve sollozo. "¿En dónde está tu esposo?".

Estaba a punto de decirlo.

Con esa simple palabra, la fortitud de Palermo parecía derrumbarse como una gigantesca muralla impenetrable de autocontrol que acababa de ser resquebrajada por un pequeño, pero profundo impacto que la tenía en alerta ante la atrocidad que Adelie estaba a punto de desatar. Un ultraje tan severo para ella que incluso la desafiante y burlona personalidad de Madam de Valois tenía que ceder para no provocar la ira de la suprema líder de la Orden.

Y, sin embargo, un profundo y extraño sentimiento dentro de Palermo deseaba oír ese nombre.

"¿En dónde está Asdrubal…?".

La respiración de Palermo se aceleró y sus ojos se llenaron con las mismas llamas del odio. Soltó los brazos de Adelie y con su mano derecha, completamente extendida, descargó su ira acumulada por años en una mujer totalmente vulnerable.

"¡TE DIJE QUE JAMÁS VOLVIERAS A MENCIONAR ESE NOMBRE EN MI PRESENCIA!"

La pobre mujer fue derribada de forma violenta con la fuerza de aquella bofetada cargada de odio hacia otra persona, golpeando el suelo estrepitosamente y

"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no quieres escucharme?" Chilló Adelie mientras se colocaba en posición fetal para protegerse de la crueldad de su amiga y los posibles maltratos que seguirían. "Eres como una hermana para mi ¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo?"

Incluso con todo su rencor y frustración que la hacían enfrentar batallas casi imposibles día con día desde que todo este desastre comenzara, Palermo aún poseía un sentimiento de compasión y cariño fraternal hacia su amiga de la infancia. Por eso, y al ver a Adelie derrumbada en el suelo como un alma en pena, no pudo evitar sentir remordimiento al haber descargado su ira contra alguien que solo intentaba advertirla de un hecho que, siendo sincera, podría ser alarmante y requeriría de su atención.

No le quedaba de otra más que enmendar un poco su error. Se acercó a Adelie y la abrazó gentilmente como una madre a su desconsolada hija mientras acariciaba su cabello con dulzura.

"Ya, ya, ya…", susurró para después dar un gran suspiro. "Ay, Adelie… Ya habíamos superado esto".

"Phillip…", dijo Adelie entre sollozos y espasmos que dificultaban su entendimiento. "Quiero abrazarlo…".

Normalmente ella habría concedido esa simple petición, pero Palermo sabía que la relación entre madre e hijo era mucho más complicada y separada de lo que cualquiera podría discernir. Por eso, un encuentro con su frívolo hijo resultaría todavía más angustiante para su pobre psique, por lo que tenía que evitar el contacto a como diera lugar con la mayor sutileza posible.

"No. Debes descansar…", dijo con tono firme y suave.

De pronto, un par de pasos provenientes de la puerta que dividía la habitación con la catacumba se escuchaban cada vez más cercanos hasta que estos se detuvieron cuando llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban ambas mujeres.

Phillip tomó una jeringa que había preparado anteriormente, e inyectó un sedante a su madre para terminar de una vez por todas con la escena dramática que solo atrasaba el proyecto. Al cabo de unos segundos, los sollozos de Adelie habían terminado, y aquella alma en pena ahora se encontraba completamente sumergida en un sueño pacífico.

Palermo llamó a un par de sus guardias para que se encargaran de llevarse a Adelie a sus aposentos con la estricta orden de vigilarla todo el tiempo hasta que ella despertara. Los sirvientes asintieron y uno de ellos la llevó delicadamente entre sus brazos hasta que ambos desaparecieron del lugar, dejando a Palermo y a Phillip a solas para terminar de ajustar los detalles de su plan.

Pero primero, aún había algo que debía saber.

"¿Tú sabías de esto?" Preguntó Palermo.

"Cuando la persona que conocías desde el inicio de tu vida de pronto se convierte en una completa extraña, empiezas a preguntarte qué le sucedió… Y a veces no obtienes todas las respuestas", respondió con severidad y firmeza, como si aquella condición no lo preocupara en absoluto. "Lo que le hayan implantado ha hecho tantos estragos en su mente que no me sorprende para nada este pequeño episodio de demencia disfrazada de remordimiento".

Palermo sintió una ligera molestia ante las frías palabras que su sobrino usaba para referirse a su propia madre, como si se tratara de un paciente mental que no merecía la más pizca de compasión ante un mundo indiferente. Pero de nuevo, la reciente historia de los Valois parecía condonar esta actitud, y ella no tenía ninguna intención de crear otro drama familiar en ese momento.

"Espero que cuando despierte esté en sus cabales. Ya tengo bastantes problemas como para vigilar a tu madre", dijo Palermo para luego dar otra petición a su sobrino. "Pero por favor, Phillip. Te pido que no descuides tu trabajo por ella".

Phillip respondió con un resoplido burlón y una sonrisa altanera que denotaba su nula preocupación por aquel asunto.

"Descuida, tía", dijo con firmeza. "Mi madre no ocupa ningún lugar en mis pensamientos".

Más palabras frías que a Palermo le costaba trabajo tolerar. Tendría que pasarlas por alto nuevamente con la esperanza de que, quizás en el futuro cuando todo este lío estuviese resuelto, se presentaría una oportunidad para tratar de reconciliar a ambos.

Era en esos momentos cuando se lamentaba no haber hecho más para unir a su bella y talentosa alumna con su brillante, pero petulante sobrino.

"¿Cuándo puedes empezar?" Preguntó para acabar de una buena vez con ese asunto.

"Primero debo acondicionar un lugar lo bastante grande para montar el laboratorio", respondió Phillip mientras usaba su dispositivo holográfico de nuevo para abrir un documento de texto con varias cosas escritas en forma de lista. "Estas son todas las máquinas, instrumentos, instalaciones especiales y personal competente que necesitaré. Si puedes conseguirme esto para mañana; junto con toda la discreción pertinente por supuesto, podré iniciar en menos tres días".

Palermo asintió con la mirada mientras comenzaba a estructurar en su cabeza el plan para ocultar un proyecto de esta magnitud de todos los procedimientos legales que debían burlar. Una vez hecho esto, ambos se dirigieron a la salida de aquella fría catacumba para dar marcha a su siniestro plan.

"Y Phillip…", dijo Palermo mientras cerraba la enorme puerta y con su característico tono firme que denotaba la importancia de lo que iba a pedir. "Ninguna palabra de esto".

"Tú misma lo dijiste: los muertos no pueden hablar", contestó Phillip con una sonrisa burlona como si aquella advertencia estuviera de más.

Y tal como había sido desde hacía décadas en aquella catacumba, la soledad y la oscuridad engulleron la poca luz que llegaba de la iluminación artificial una vez que esta se había ido. Una perfecta metáfora para aquel negro corazón que no guardaba ni el más mínimo afecto por aquella horrible persona que, a pesar de todo, aún lo amaba con locura.

. . . .

Debido a la época en que se encontraban, además de su ubicación al noroeste de la región Kalos, los últimos rayos del sol de las siete de la tarde aún iluminaban la punta de la Torre Maestra con el tono naranja rojizo que habían alcanzado a presenciar hacía poco más de una hora en el gimnasio-palacio de Valerie, por lo que verlo nuevamente les hacía sentir como si hubiesen retrocedido un poco en el tiempo para admirar el espectáculo veraniego característico de la región.

Como era de esperarse, la marea alta había bloqueado el camino que conducía al antiguo edificio y gimnasio de ciudad Shalure, por lo que la acción a seguir usualmente debería haber sido hospedarse en la ciudad y cruzar al día siguiente. Sin embargo, Clint había prometido a Ash que su entrenamiento daría inicio a primera hora del día siguiente, y las instalaciones del gimnasio eran excelentes para llevar a cabo la nueva y rigurosa rutina.

Además de la excusa de que debían ser lo más discretos posibles en cuanto a sus movimientos, razón por la cual hospedarse en un hotel no era la mejor opción; contar con tres famosas celebridades en el medio del espectáculo y el modelaje habría resultado contraproducente y bastante molesto al mantenerlas prácticamente encerradas para evitar las estampidas de fanáticos que se abalanzarían para obtener un autógrafo o tomar fotos comprometedoras de sus ídolos. Al menos en lo que respectaba a Clint.

Es por eso que la sugerencia que dio a continuación parecía poco congruente con todos los puntos que habían considerado antes de tomar la decisión de cruzar el mar.

"Muy bien ¿Quién quiere cruzar del modo divertido?"

La invitación motivadora y vivaz de Clint sorprendió a al resto del grupo que aún no se recuperaba por completo de la tragedia que hasta hace unas horas habían experimentado. Bonnie, no obstante, parecía emocionada con la invitación, dando vigorosos brinquitos que hacían gruñir de alegría al Pokémon hámster y la extraña criatura legendaria de su pequeño bolso.

Clint buscó dos pokébolas de su cinturón, liberando de una de ellas al Pokémon prehistórico volador cuya prodigiosa velocidad llevaría al resto hasta su destino en un santiamén.

"¿Tú lo llevas?" Preguntó Clint a Elesa, quien asintió con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Sevatar para acariciar su cabeza en un gesto de confianza y respeto para permitirles viajar en él.

"Valerie ¿vienes conmigo?" Preguntó Elesa.

"Seguro. Si llegamos primero, puedo presentarnos ante Korrina y su abuelo".

Elesa dio un vigoroso salto hacia la espalda de Sevatar, sorprendiendo al resto de los chicos de su prodigiosa agilidad y divertida manera de subir en ese Pokémon tan feroz. Valerie la siguió de una manera más usual, colocando su pie en el estribillo e impulsándose para acomodarse en la montura.

"Ash, usa a tu Noivern para cruzar", ordenó Clint. "Sé que aún es joven, pero es conveniente que se acostumbre a cargar a otras personas para que desarrolle fuerza y resistencia"

Ash asintió emocionado, liberando a su compañero de su pokébola y buscando la manera en cómo acomodarse de forma adecuada para no entorpecer la maniobrabilidad de Noivern. Una vez que el entrenador hubo encontrado la posición ideal, ordenó al dragón-murciélago seguir a Elesa y Valerie, quienes acababan de emprender el vuelo hacia la Torre Maestra. Bonnie, Serena y Clemont observaron entusiasmados las siluetas de ambos Pokémon voladores reduciéndose en el horizonte.

Pero para cierta pequeña, había una interrogante que estaba ansiosa para que le respondieran.

"¿Cuál es el método divertido?" Preguntó abriendo sus enormes y risueños ojos, característicos de los niños ansiosos por recibir una grata sorpresa.

Clint sonrió y abrió la segunda pokébola que había tomado de su cinturón previamente.

"¡Khan! ¡Hay gente que quiere conocerte!" Gritó mientras de la luz escarlata se manifestaba un conocido e intimidante Pokémon prehistórico al que Bonnie ya había fraternizado anteriormente, y que de hecho usaba una prenda para dormir basado en su diseño. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión su alegría y entusiasmo se vieron mucho más exacerbados ante las características que hacían único a este Pokémon; la más evidente siendo el tono azulado que este Tyrantrum poseía, exaltando la imagen de nobleza y poder que de por si la especie tenía el orgullo de poseer.

Bajo la sombra que producía el noble Khan, Serena y Clemont miraban boquiabiertos la evidente disparidad entre el resto de las casas de la ciudad y el tamaño poco usual que el Pokémon de Clint había alcanzado, pues la especie a lo mucho llegaba a los dos metros y medio de altura, y el Tyrantrum "shiny" fácilmente alcanzaba los cuatro metros.

"¡E-Es increíble!" Exclamó Serena con una mezcla de asombro y miedo al ver que aquel Pokémon se dirigía hacia ellos mostrando sus poderosas mandíbulas y filosos dientes.

"¿No sería más conveniente esperar a que Sevatar haga varios viajes? Después de todo, no está muy lejos", dijo Clemont

"Por favor ¿En dónde está lo divertido en eso?" Respondió Clint con tono alentador mientras se colocaba de cuclillas y pedía a Bonnie que se sujetara fuertemente de su cuello. Una vez que los brazos de la pequeña rodeaban el cuello de Clint, este dio un vigoroso salto apoyándose en el brazo de Khan hasta tomar la posición adecuada en el lomo de su compañero. "Serena, Clemont: esperen aquí y cuiden el resto del equipo hasta que Sevatar regrese por ustedes", dijo antes de ordenarle a Khan dirigirse hacia la Torre Maestra.

El enorme Tyrantrum rugió vigorosamente mientras se adentraba en el mar como aquella famosa criatura ficticia que regresaba a su hogar en las profundidades una vez que terminaba de devastar una ciudad o enfrentarse a uno de sus tantos rivales. Debido a su tamaño, el nivel del mar apenas le alcanzaba a las rodillas, pero esto no evitaba que algunos Pokémon acuáticos como Remoraid o Almomolla saltaran despavoridos al encontrarse en el paso de un gigante que ignoraba el recorrido de aquellas especies, salvo aquellos momentos en los que uno de estos Pokémons se descuidaba y terminaban en las fauces de Khan, devorándolos casi de inmediato. Esto, por supuesto, fuera de los ojos de una niña que aún parecía no comprender el concepto de cadena alimenticia.

Bonnie, como cualquier niño de su edad – y seguramente más de un adulto – disfrutaba con alevosía el recorrido mientras extendía sus brazos y reía al experimentar una sensación que pocos tenían la suerte de disfrutar. Clint, por su parte, era menos expresivo con sus emociones, pero no podía negar que disfrutaba aquel momento familiar e infantil que se le había negado desde el inicio de su existencia, y que tenía que desquitar en cualquier pequeña oportunidad.

Una vez llegando a la mitad del recorrido, el fiel Sevatar se acercaba volando a lado de ellos, cargando a Serena y Clemont en sus espaldas, además del resto del equipaje que sujetaba con sus patas traseras. Bonnie y su hermano intercambiaban un alegre saludo fraternal hasta que se encontraron con Ash, Pikachu y Noivern, quienes habían regresado para unirse a la caravana y acompañar a sus amigos hasta los escasos metros que quedaban a la puerta principal de la Torre Maestra, donde Elesa, Valerie y tres figuras muy familiares para los chicos ya los estaban esperando.

Al llegar nuevamente a tierra firme, justo en el momento en el que el sol se despedía con sus últimos rayos y que los Pokémon regresaran a sus pokébolas después de su invaluable ayuda para cruzar, Clint se dirigió al encuentro con los protectores de la Torre Maestra; abuelo y nieta, para presentarse formalmente y solicitar de su hospitalidad.

"Mucho gusto. Soy Gurkinn, guardían de los secretos de la Torre Maestra", dijo el anciano de prominentes y bizarras cejas con una sonrisa. "Y ella es…"

"¡Korrina, líder de gimnasio de ciudad Shalure!" Interrumpió la joven sujetando con alegría la mano de aquel extraño. "¡Un placer!"

Clint sonrió con una mezcla de sorpresa y gusto al ser recibido de forma tan familiar y cordial a pesar de ser un completo extraño para ambos. Dudaba seriamente que Khan había sido el causante de tanta emoción, pero por el momento recibiría el gesto de aquella chica sin hacer muchas preguntas.

Además, Korrina ganaba puntos por ser rubia.

"Clint…", respondió con tono amigable. "Pateo traseros de villanos y demás gente mala".

El resto del grupo compartió un momento de carcajadas ante la respuesta sarcástica y algo descortés de una boca bastante liberal. Elesa, por su parte, dio un largo suspiro al ver que Clint de nuevo le resultaban bien las cosas al salirse con la suya, a pesar de ignorar los más básicos modales ante posibles aliados.

"Espera…", dijo Korrina mientras observaba detenidamente los rasgos de cierto chico que lucía muchísimo mayor que la última vez que se habían visto "¡Ash! ¿Eres tú?"

"Qué bueno verte de nuevo, Korrina", respondió

"¡Wow! ¿Qué te sucedió?" Exclamó con sorpresa mientras se acercaba a él hasta encontrarse a escasos centímetros de su rostro y usar su palma derecha para comparar la estatura entre ambos. Cerca de ahí, una señal de alerta se había encendido en cierta chica al ver que Korrina estaba en la 'zona prohibida'. "¿Cómo creciste tan rápido?"

"Bueno… es una larga historia", respondió un poco avergonzado de aquella declaración.

"Y estoy deseoso de escucharla, pero ustedes han tenido un día muy agitado", interrumpió Gurkinn al estar consciente de que todos ellos deberían estar exhaustos después de un día agitado. Además de aquella señal de alerta que se activó tan pronto como su nieta había puesto la mirada en Ash. "Descansen y mañana podremos hablar tranquilamente. Mientras tanto, pueden usar las instalaciones con toda confianza".

"Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad", respondió Valerie haciendo una reverencia para luego dirigirse al sitio donde se encontraba su equipaje, seguida por Elesa.

"Voy a desempacar lo que envió Surge y luego atenderé otros pendientes", informó Clint mientras seguía a ambas líderes de gimnasio. "Duerman bien".

Los chicos asintieron y se dirigieron con entusiasmo a los dormitorios, pero un último aviso de Clint los hizo detenerse.

"Y Ash…", dijo Clint interrumpiendo el paso de los chicos. "Mañana a las seiscientas horas en el dojo. Serena, tú te nos unirás a las setecientas horas afuera de la torre ¿Entendido?"

Ash y Serena sonrieron, emocionados de que por fin su entrenamiento con el que serían de más ayuda contra el Culto, daría inicio. Asintieron por última vez y se dirigieron a los dormitorios donde charlarían un poco para ponerse al corriente antes de que el sueño por fin los encontrara.

Platicaron acerca del resto de las batallas de gimnasio, así como los nuevos Pokémon que habían conocido y la excitante batalla de Serena que la había hecho ganar el título. Decidieron guardar la parte trágica para después, pues no querían arruinar el momento con una serie de horribles anécdotas que, para ser sinceros, no creían ser capaces de soportar.

"¡Cielos! ¡Han tenido un viaje increíble!" Exclamó Korrina para luego dirigir la mirada hacia Serena. "¡Estuviste espectacular en tu batalla! ¡Lucario, mi abuelo y yo no pudimos despegarnos de la pantalla!"

"¡G-Gracias!" Respondió Serena con un intenso rubor.

"Aunque…", dijo Korrina con un tono más melancólico y serio. "Siento mucho lo que les sucedió hoy…"

A pesar de sus intentos, era casi inevitable que aquel tema surgiera en aquella plática entre camaradas. Pero de entre todas las miradas cabizbajas, había una que parecía más deprimente por aquel momento de desmayo del que había sido víctima.

"Vamos, Clemont…" animó Ash colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo. "No fue tu culpa…"

"No… yo…", balbuceó Clemont sin cambiar su mirada. "Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Simplemente… perdí el conocimiento y no serví para nada…".

"Hermano…", suspiró Bonnie mientras sujetaba del brazo a su hermano mayor.

"Sin embargo… No es solamente eso por lo que estoy así".

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó Ash confundido de la misteriosa actitud de su amigo. ¿Pues de qué podría tratarse lo que lo mantenía tan acongojado?

"Es… acerca de lo que dijo Valerie respecto a Clint", respondió por fin para revelar un sentimiento que lo había estado molestando desde la primera vez que habían conocido a su nuevo compañero, pero que por su timidez no había sido capaz de compartirlo con el resto de sus amigos. "Es decir… a pesar de que me agrada, aún creo que es un completo extraño y no está siendo completamente sincero con nosotros".

Justo en ese momento, Elesa caminaba hacia el dormitorio para desearle buenas noches a los chicos, pero aquella revelación la había detenido a escasos centímetros de que su mano sujetara la perilla de la puerta.

"Pero… nos ha contado de su misión y del por qué desea acabar con este Culto", respondió Serena tratando de responder la inconformidad y duda que Clemont tenía de su mentor.

"¿Y cómo es que llegó con ellos en primer lugar?" Preguntó Clemont con un tono demasiado serio que no era propio de su personalidad. "¿De dónde viene? ¿Qué le hicieron exactamente? ¿Y qué ha hecho él en estos ocho años desde aquella tragedia además de buscarlos?"

Las preguntas de Clemont resultaban ser totalmente válidas e incómodamente inquietantes. Y, ahora que revisaban el panorama una vez más, no había mucho que los hiciera depositar su confianza en aquella persona que hasta hace apenas unos días se había cruzado en su camino de forma tan inesperada. Para empeorar el asunto, las palabras que Valerie había dirigido a Clint hace un par de horas parecían revelar un pasado y personalidad muy oscuras que incluso lograron borrar la mirada y actitud dominante del agente.

"Cuando conocí a Clint… yo me hice esas mismas preguntas", dijo Elesa irrumpiendo finalmente en la habitación con unas cuantas palabras con las que pretendía aclarar un poco el panorama de duda que se sembraba en los chicos. "Tomó tiempo para que se abriera completamente, pero una vez que lo escuché, pude comprenderlo perfectamente… Pues la mayor parte de su vida ha sido terrible desde el principio de su existencia".

El silencio reinó por un instante en el dormitorio mientras Serena trataba de descifrar en los ojos de la súper modelo, un poco de aquel misterio que ahora los abrumaba.

"¿Es tan malo?" Preguntó Clemont con una mezcla de curiosidad y culpa al haber abordado un tema que sólo había sembrado dudas en el resto de sus compañeros.

"Siento haber escuchado su charla sin su permiso, chicos…", dijo Elesa evadiendo aquella pregunta. "Pero puedo asegurarles que, cuando el momento llegue y él considere que es digno de su confianza, les responderá todas esas interrogantes…"

Elesa se encontraba entre dos frentes en los que no podía elegir un bando: por un lado, no podía soportar ver las miradas cabizbajas de aquellos maravillosos chicos que habían sido atrapados en un conflicto que amenazaba con destruir su inocencia; y que, al menos en un panorama donde la duda y el engaño eran frecuentes campos de batalla, la confianza absoluta entre todos debería ser imprescindible. Por el otro, revelar la historia de la persona más querida para ella en todo el planeta, no sólo sería un acto de traición. Existía una muy buena razón por la que Clint no deseaba contar su historia a pesar de que en muchos sentidos ella no estaba de acuerdo.

Tendría que optar, pues, por una opción intermedia.

"Valkia...", dijo después de un momento de reflexión. "Es un buen lugar para empezar a buscar".

Elesa dio media vuelta hacia la salida del dormitorio sin decir nada más. Pero justo cuando su mano estaba a punto de girar la perilla, la intrigante pregunta de otra persona la había hecho detenerse una vez más.

"Elesa, espera…", dijo Serena mientras tragaba saliva para averiguar otro dato importante y que la tenía totalmente agobiada por la posible repercusión que tendría en la imagen que se había formado de su amigo y mentor, si es que sus miedos se confirmaban. "¿Alguna vez… Clint ha lastimado a alguien?"

Elesa pudo discernir la verdadera intención de las palabras que había elegido Serena, y no podía culparla por ella. Ese era precisamente uno de los momentos que tanto le lastimaba no poder aclarar por la gravedad contenida en cada fragmento que escondía una pieza de la tragedia que una persona tuvo que superar para sobrevivir. Actos tan terribles que nadie, salvo aquellos que habían pasado por lo mismo, podían perdonar o tan siquiera comprender.

"Como dije: ya llegará el momento en que toda la historia les sea revelada", dijo mientras abría la puerta, no sin antes darles otro fragmento que seguramente fragmentaría todavía más la imagen que tenían de Clint, pero que era absolutamente necesario para cuando el resto de la verdad les fuera revelada. "Pero por el momento puedo decirles que ese no es su verdadero nombre".

Un shock paralizó las extremidades y recorrió la espalda de todos aquellos en el dormitorio ante una pieza de información que no parecía tener el mayor sentido en alguien a que hace apenas una hora disfrutaba de un momento de diversión infantil al lado de sus amigos. A menos, claro, que también hubiese sido otra fachada de un maestro del disfraz para ganarse su confianza y comprobar que eran dignos de compartir su pasado.

En la mente saturada de dudas de todos los chicos, existía una pregunta que sobresalía por sobre todas las que se estaban formando: ¿Qué tan grave era el pasado de Clint como para hacerlo capaz de mentir con algo tan básico como lo era su identidad?

Y con ese último pensamiento, el sueño por fin había dominado a Ash y sus amigos. Esperando que el sol de la mañana siguiente pudiera llevar su luz en los lugares más recónditos de sus corazones sembrados de duda.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	26. Espectro emocional

Primero, envío una felicitación y un abrazo a mi fiel lector Lion (desearía saber cual es tu verdadero nombre) por su cumpleaños, esperando que la haya pasado bien. Me alegra haber hecho más ameno su día con mi escrito. Por cierto, sus puntos me han hecho una muy buena introspectiva tanto en el plan de Phillip como en la identidad de Clint. Mil, mil gracias por eso. Me ha hecho pensar en nuevos recursos que debo aplicar a esta historia para hacerla más intrigante e impredecible.

En fin.

La reciente decepción del fandom respecto al sexto "fracaso" de Ash, me ha hecho reflexionar acerca de una frase cuyo autor no puedo recordar ni encontrar en la red, pero iba algo así: "algunas veces, el fanfic permite a los fans, enmendar en cierto modo los errores e incongruencias que el autor ha hecho con su obra".

Si lo analizamos desde este punto, muchos de los escritos que existen del anime de Pokémon (que por cierto, debemos admitir que está... apenas arribita del promedio) tienen en común cumplir con la deseado victoria que el fandom ha añorado por años. Por mi parte, torcer la trama de la serie en este escrito, y desarrollar a los personajes para no hacerlos unidimensionales como sus contrapartes oficiales, es incluso más importante que cumplir con la fantasía de la infancia que sigue sin llegar después de veinte años.

En resumen, mis estimados lectores, disfruten otro capítulo de esta gran historia donde, obviamente, Ash tampoco gana la liga, pero sí que ve un importante cambio en su personalidad y sus convicciones.

Por cierto. Debido a que estoy participando en el combate de foros DZ vs Fanficslandia, este capítulo tomó más tiempo del previsto, y seguramente los que siguen tardarán lo mismo hasta que la actividad se acabe (solo dos semanas más...).

 **CAPÍTULO 22. Espectro emocional.**

* * *

A pesar de que perderse en uno de los innumerables caminos de seis regiones diferentes, era parte de la experiencia de viajar, pocas excusas podían redimir a Ash y su pobre orientación para encontrar el lugar exacto donde iniciaría su entrenamiento. Si bien, la Torre Maestra era un edificio bastante grande y no había tenido tiempo de conocer por completo su interior en tan solo una noche, bien podría haber pedido un par de indicaciones a Korrina; y, de hecho, estuvo a punto de hacerlo si no hubiera sido por aquel momento en que su mente había olvidado completamente el importante compromiso que tenía con Clint – _si es que se llamaba así_ \- para contemplar por unos momentos a la linda líder del gimnasio durmiendo plácidamente, sin idea de que alguien la observaba mientras se encontraba totalmente vulnerable.

Ash había corrido con suerte de que Lucario no se encontraba ahí. De lo contrario, seguramente habría recibido una muy buena y dolorosa lección acerca de no espiar a las chicas -o cualquier otra persona - cuando duermen. También pensó que, debido a los cambios que su cuerpo y mente habían experimentado, lo correcto sería cambiar de habitación. Se necesitó de la ayuda de Pikachu para regresarlo al mundo real y salir de ahí inmediatamente, buscando sin éxito el dojo de entrenamiento por casi media ahora hasta que por fin la había hallado en la primera puerta debajo de las escaleras y que torpemente había ignorado al principio. Una vez abierta la puerta de la habitación, y pidiendo disculpas por su impuntualidad tan pronto como había puesto un pie en el dojo, Clint lo recibió con una mirada severa, pero con un aire de serenidad en sus palabras.

"Llegas tarde", dijo desde el centro de la habitación donde se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas como si hubiese estado meditando antes de que Ash llegara. "Toma asiento".

Ash y Pikachu asumieron la misma posición de Clint mientras intercambiaban una mirada confusa al encontrarse en un lugar pequeño y muy poco adecuado para tener una batalla Pokémon, como era lo que ambos compañeros estaban esperando con ansias.

"¿No vamos a luchar?" Preguntó Ash sin recibir una respuesta inmediata de Clint, quien ahora encendía una vara de incienso y la colocaba en un quemador, despidiendo el tranquilizador aroma que sería de gran ayuda para la sesión que estaba a punto de iniciar.

"Lo que te hicieron, Ash… es prácticamente robar tu personalidad", dijo Clint fijando por fin su mirada en los ojos confusos y ansiosos de su pupilo. "Peleas como un guerrero honorable y apasionado. Alguien que nunca rechaza un reto o abandona a sus camaradas.

"G-Gracias", respondió Ash un poco avergonzado mientras Pikachu soltaba su característico chillido de alegría al ser elogiados tan repentinamente.

"Pero eres obstinado y bastante impetuoso", dijo Clint con seriedad, borrando la sonrisa de ambos compañeros casi al instante. "Y está bien… es algo normal en aquellos que aman las batallas con sus Pokémon."

Clint entonces esbozó una ligera sonrisa tranquilizadora y optimista que Ash solía ver en las personas maduras que había conocido a lo largo de su viaje. Pero, a diferencia del resto, él parecía identificarse completamente con las emociones y sentimientos del agitado paso de la infancia hacia la adolescencia, reforzando el vínculo que ambos habían comenzado a desarrollar desde el ataque al instituto IRD.

"¿Cuál es el poder más grande que conoces, Ash?" Preguntó Clint con una mezcla de curiosidad y certeza que parecía predecir lo que un chico de su edad seguramente respondería.

Ash meditó aquella difícil pregunta por unos segundos mientras colocaba su puño derecho en la barbilla, en un intento de buscar una respuesta satisfactoria que demostrara no solo madurez, sino también los frutos de haber viajado por tanto tiempo y conocido a innumerables personas maravillosas que le habían obsequiado su invaluable amistad y valiosos conocimientos.

"He viajado por tanto tiempo y conocido criaturas tan poderosas y fantásticas, que me es difícil decirlo. Pero…". Ash intercambió una sonrisa con su fiel compañero, como si ambos confirmaran haber llegado a la misma conclusión. "Si, creo que es el poder de la confianza y la amistad que tengo con mis amigos. Son sus constantes ánimos y su apoyo incondicional lo que me dan fuerza para seguir".

Clint asintió.

"Cierto… no podría estar más de acuerdo", dijo con un tono serio, como si aquella sencilla respuesta escondiera un significado aún más profundo. "Y el detonante de toda esa confianza que mencionas, de los lazos de compañerismo que tanto atesoras, sólo podrían resultar efecto gracias al poder más grande que existe en este mundo…"

Clint hizo otra pausa para tomar un pequeño vaso del que bebió un líquido que Ash supuso, era té o seguramente algo parecido. Después de beber y ofrecerle a Ash otro vaso que tenía consigo, Clint respiró hondo, enderezó su postura y prosiguió con la lección.

"Emociones, Ash", dijo por fin. "Es el placer que experimentas en una batalla contra otro entrenador, la alegría del compañerismo que sientes con tus Pokémon; la tristeza y enojo al perder, pero con la voluntad para sobreponerte después de aceptarlo y con la esperanza de lograrlo a la próxima. Es, en resumen: el motor mismo que dicta y da chispa a nuestra existencia".

Ash asintió lentamente, aun sin comprender por completo lo que acababa de escuchar. Repasó las palabras de Clint en su mente, tratando de captar un mensaje oculto o cualquier pista que lo ayudara a entender, tanto la lección recibida, como el método poco usual que estaban llevando a cabo para controlar el parásito que lo invadía. Sin éxito, decidió dar un sorbo de su amarga bebida que le hizo dibujar una mueca de disgusto en su rostro, provocando una sonrisa divertida en Clint.

"Pero desafortunadamente para ti, han corrompido ese ideal…", dijo mientras acariciaba a Pikachu, quien recibió el gesto con gusto. "Y en tanto compartas tu cabeza con ese parásito, no podrás recurrir al poder de las emociones que siempre te han caracterizado".

"¿Qué haremos?" Preguntó Ash, aún desconcertado del propósito de este "ritual". Clint dio un último sorbo a su bebida y prosiguió.

"Nuestra personalidad es una amalgama de emociones que se construye con cada experiencia, cada momento que enfrentamos a lo largo de nuestra vida. Y, como tal, se manifiestan como un vigoroso caudal abriéndose paso por nuestra mente, bloqueando muchas veces nuestro pensamiento racional", dijo, pensando que quizá estaba usando un lenguaje un poco complicado que poco ayudaba a la atmósfera de misterio, a pesar de que era parte vital en la lección que tenía que aprender. "Básicamente, Ash, harás honor al dicho: mente sobre emociones".

"Controlar mis emociones…", conjeturó mientras la idea se hacía más clara. "¿Es muy difícil?"

"Como pudiste atestiguar ayer con Valerie, incluso para mi es imposible controlar todas mis emociones a pesar de años de entrenamiento...", respondió Clint después de un suspiro y con un tono humilde que denotaba su propia vulnerabilidad ante el poder más grande del mundo. "Como te lo dije antes, es algo extremadamente difícil de lograr. Sobre todo, para alguien tan joven como tú, y que además debe evitar a toda costa alimentar al parásito".

"Entonces este entrenamiento… ¿es para suprimir las emociones que siento al pelear?" Preguntó Ash nuevamente, recibiendo como respuesta una negativa por parte de Clint.

"No confundas control con total supresión de las emociones, Ash", aseguró Clint para evitar malas interpretaciones que podrían surgir ante un entrenamiento tan complicado. "Si no las poseemos, es lo mismo que estar muerto".

"Entiendo…", mintió Ash, pues aún todo le era muy confuso. "¿Y cómo lo lograré?"

Clint abandonó su lugar y se colocó al lado de Ash, asumiendo la misma posición de antes y ordenándole que lo imitara. Una vez que había corregido la postura enderezada de la espalda, la posición de las manos y el ángulo en que las piernas cruzadas debían colocarse, Clint le ordenó guardar silencio y respirar profundamente siguiendo el ritmo de los latidos del corazón, los cuales incluso podían escucharse en la pacífica habitación.

"Meditación una hora diaria antes del desayuno, y otra hora antes de ir a la cama… sin excepciones", dijo mientras se aseguraba que Ash respirara adecuadamente y no deshiciera su posición. "Entrenar la mente para entrar a un estado de autoconsciencia y completa serenidad es un paso básico y esencial para el control de las emociones"

"¿Así?" Preguntó Ash mientras Pikachu intentaba asumir una posición similar que le permitiera compartir el ejercicio que a su entrenador le costaba un poco de trabajo mantener. Por supuesto, y debido a la forma en las extremidades del roedor amarillo, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, viéndose obligado a sentarse y respirar a su propio ritmo.

"Cierra los ojos, respira hondo… y exhala tranquilamente por la nariz", dijo Clint suavemente, demostrando así la completa serenidad que había logrado. "La clave está en la respiración, más que la mente en sí".

Y en aquel cuarto donde el único sonido que se escuchaba era el del leve escape de aire por las fosas nasales de ambos entrenadores, la primera sesión de Ash había dado inicio. Un entrenamiento completamente diferente al que estaba acostumbrado, y del que aún no parecía adaptarse del todo, como lo evidenciaba el constante movimiento de sus cejas, las cuales parecían cargar con la indomable voluntad de un chico que jamás parecía estar quieto ante las dificultades.

"Es muy difícil…", susurró después de escasos tres minutos, provocando que Clint riera por debajo.

"La primera vez siempre lo es".

Una hora después de la sesión de Ash, la siguiente joven en recibir su primera lección, se presentó al mismo tiempo en que los primeros rayos del sol entraban por las ventanas del dojo, iluminando la escasa decoración del lugar.

"¡Buenos días!" Saludó Serena con una amplia sonrisa hacia los presentes en la habitación. En particular, a Ash y Pikachu, quienes respondieron el gesto antes de abandonar el dojo y desearle suerte.

"Buenos días, Serena", respondió Clint con gentileza, e invitándola a tomar el mismo lugar donde hacía apenas unos minutos, Ash se enfrentaba a la insoportable sensación de pasividad que nunca antes había experimentado por tanto tiempo.

"¿Ash no va a estar aquí?" Preguntó Serena con una mezcla de confusión y decepción al no compartir un momento más cercano con el chico que tanto admiraba. Sobre todo, al estar a solas con alguien quien ocultaba su propio nombre por razones aún desconocidas.

"Si bien controlar las emociones es algo que tú y Ash deben trabajar, no es el mismo entrenamiento para ambos", aclaró Clint.

Una vez que Serena hubo asumido su lugar en frente de su mentor, este retiró el incienso y los vasos de té que no serían necesarios para la lección de Serena. En su lugar, hizo un ademán usando su mano derecha, como si ordenara a alguien o algo salir de la oscura esquina que aún no había sido iluminada por los rayos del amanecer.

De pronto, una figura esférica flotante de color púrpura, se acercó lentamente hacia el centro del dojo donde ambos se encontraban. Al principio Serena no pudo discernir si se trataba de algo vivo o una máquina que había sido construida por Clemont, pero una vez que dos pares de patas cortas y una especie de trompa confirmaban que se trataba de un Pokémon, aquella apresurada predicción había sido descartada de inmediato.

"Serena, ella es Cassandra", dijo Clint mientras acariciaba la cabeza del somnoliento Musharna, quien no parecía responder al gesto ni con el característico gruñido que incluso los Pokémon emitían, a pesar de permanecer dormidos. "Una amiga invaluable para este tipo de sesiones".

Serena sacó el pokédex de su bolsillo al encontrarse con un Pokémon sumamente extraño e interesante, con la esperanza de que la información mencionada por el dispositivo le ayudara a discernir el porqué de utilizar una criatura como esta en su primera lección.

"¿Un Pokémon que materializa los sueños? ¡Eso suena fantástico!" Exclamó con una sonrisa al escuchar la descripción y características que había arrojado su dispositivo, respecto al Pokémon en frente de ella.

"Cassandra es diferente…", aseguró Clint con un tono lúgubre. "Espeluznantemente diferente".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Serena con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo ante la palabra que Clint había usado para referirse a la habilidad única de su Pokémon.

"Ya lo verás", respondió Clint. "¿Lista?"

Serena asintió lentamente y, de pronto, una bruma negra expulsada por el orificio en la cabeza de Musharna, cubrió por completo la habitación con una densidad tan poderosa que incluso bloqueaba los mismos rayos del sol. Serena se sobrecogió al encontrarse en una situación similar que a la del día anterior, pero empeorada por el hecho de que, en esta ocasión, la oscuridad ni siquiera le permitía distinguir el más mínimo punto luminoso del lugar. Y, de no haber sido por la débil sensación producida por sus músculos al flexionar sus extremidades o el parpadeo incontrolable del que era víctima, Serena bien podría creer que se encontraba en un coma inducido, incapaz de pedir ayuda al experimentar la absoluta sensación de soledad.

Creyendo que la situación no podía empeorar, y a punto de gritar por ayuda, una luz púrpura a las espaldas de Serena destacó sobre la oscuridad, dándole una falsa sensación de alivio que se vino abajo tan pronto como la enorme torre de sus pesadillas se erguía de forma imponente, mientras la melodía estimulante de Meloetta la hacía revivir cada espantoso segundo de la noche de iniciación. Quiso huir, pero tan pronto como su mirada había abandonado la Escalera al Cielo, otra figura espectral ya la estaba esperando a escasos metros de su posición. La esbelta y macabra silueta de una mujer sosteniendo en sus brazos al hijo que acababa de asesinar a sangre fría, engalanaba la sinfonía macabra con su sádica carcajada que le hizo helar su sangre y dar un grito de auxilio al no poder soportar ni un segundo más el revivir la pesadilla e impotencia de estar al borde de la locura y la perdición.

"¡Clint! ¡CLINT!"

Las imágenes desaparecieron de pronto, junto con la oscura bruma que fue succionada por el agujero en la cabeza de Cassandra como si se tratara de una aspiradora levantando la suciedad del lugar.

"Está, bien, está bien…", dijo Clint mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de su aterrada aprendiz, en un intento de tranquilizarla. "Yo estoy aquí".

"¿Q-Qué su-sucedió?" Tartamudeó, aun con sus pupilas dilatadas y respirando sin control, intentando recuperar el oxígeno necesario para recuperar el aliento.

"Cassandra es diferente a otros Musharna, Serena", aseguró Clint. "Materializa las pesadillas y los miedos más profundos de aquel a quien se expone a su niebla".

Para Serena, haber sido expuesta a un poder que la hacía revivir los peores momentos de su corta existencia, fue un acto totalmente reprochable que abusaba de su confianza e inexperiencia ante el peligro de morir. La mezcla de cólera y miedo se apoderaban de su débil juicio, el cual había perdido cualquier pensamiento racional al estar a punto de sublevarse contra el responsable de haberla hecho pasar otro amargo momento en su camino para combatir sus miedos.

"¡¿Por qué me hiciste revivirlo?!" Protestó mientras se secaba las lágrimas de terror con su sudadera. "¡Eso fue muy cruel!"

La postura de Clint permaneció erguida y firme como su seria expresión, la cual no parecía mostrar simpatía o compasión por la mirada aterrada de una chica que había experimentado cosas que la mayoría de adultos ni si quiera podía imaginarse.

Desafortunadamente para ella, aquella frialdad era imperativa en su entrenamiento.

"¿Cómo piensas hacerles frente si no puedes superar tus miedos, Serena?" Preguntó Clint con severidad. "¿Crees que ellos mostrarán piedad mientras permaneces aterrada y perdida en un abismo de confusión cuando el resto de nosotros luchamos?"

La extraña frialdad de Clint solo la hacía sentirse peor. En medio de la ira y la confusión, Serena se preguntaba qué le había sucedido al hombre gentil que la había ayudado a sobreponerse a las adversidades de un abrupto e inesperado cambio en su estilo de vida como nueva celebridad. Ahora, no le importaba si existía una buena razón por la que él había escondido su identidad durante todo este tiempo, o si este ejercicio era vital para su preparación en el futuro combate contra sus enemigos, Serena tenía un deseo implacable de desquitarse al menos de forma verbal contra aquel extraño que ni siquiera había sido sincero con su propio nombre.

"¿Y qué tal tú?" Preguntó con tono acusador y frunciendo el entrecejo.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Tú también le temes a algo. Por eso te cubres detrás de ese nombre falso, ¿no es así?"

Y de pronto, cuando la ira reprimida había sido expulsada al instante en un acto de total insensatez cegada por la ira y miedo, un sentimiento de remordimiento intentaba llenar el cráter dejado por la explosiva reacción de Serena, cuya mirada se había ablandado al contemplar la falsa expresión estoica que su amigo intentaba mantener.

"Ellie te lo dijo, ¿verdad?"

Serena se dio cuenta demasiado tarde del grave error que había cometido al haber roto la promesa que se había hecho para respetar el deseo de Clint de permanecer en silencio hasta que los lazos de confianza entre ellos lo hicieran abrirse y revelar el pasado trágico que seguramente lo había hecho ser como es. Peor aún, ella tenía absoluto pavor de que, por su culpa, la relación entre Elesa y Clint podría terminar para siempre al haber destruido la confianza y cariño que evidentemente poseían el uno del otro.

"¡E-Elesa no tuvo la culpa!" Balbuceó Serena mientras buscaba cualquier excusa en un torpe intento de remediar las cosas. "¡Yo… yo!"

Clint alzó su mano derecha en una señal que ordenaba silencio, pero que al mismo tiempo expresaba tranquilidad junto con una voluntad admirable para compadecerse de aquella víctima de sus propios temores.

"Siempre he creído que la confianza debe ganarse… sobre todo cuando la depositas en un completo extraño y que egoístamente te pide que respetes su decisión de permanecer así", dijo Clint con un tono apacible que alivió las inquietudes de Serena. "No es que quisiera ocultárselos por siempre. Sin embargo… debes saber que no oculto ese nombre por miedo de lo que alguna vez representó para mí".

Serena presionó su pecho con ambas manos como si aquellas palabras gratificantes y sinceras le robaran el aliento y alejaban sus miedos al sentir una sensación de familiaridad y absoluta confianza, a pesar del aún misterioso rostro que Clint prefería ocultar. Sin embargo, lo que más admiraba era su casi completo control de sus emociones en medio de un torbellino de declaraciones y reproches que habrían encolerizado a cualquier otra persona. Ella, para empezar.

"¿Cómo lo haces?" Preguntó con curiosidad y deseosa de saber el secreto para no volver a paralizarse de terror al enfrentar sus temores.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Eso… no tener miedo", contestó extrañada, como si su pregunta no hubiese quedado lo suficientemente clara a pesar de su aparente simplicidad. "Si tan sólo pudiera deshacerme de este sentimiento… si pudiera bloquear esos recuerdos para siempre…", dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en la cabeza, en un gesto de frustración y confusión que se apoderaban de su mente.

"Hablas como si el miedo perteneciera a algo completamente maligno, Serena… ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea de que yo no tengo miedo?"

La respuesta de Clint la desconcertó aún más. ¿Se trataba de un juego mental, alguna clase de lección filosófica o simplemente la pregunta aún no había quedado clara?

"Cuando entramos juntos a la Escalera al Cielo y me dijiste ´Sin miedo´", aseguró Serena con la esperanza de que su punto había quedado claro. "Y en el instituto cuando Phillip yacía muerto y tú no estabas paralizado de terror como yo…"

Pero Clint levantó la palma de su mano nuevamente, interrumpiéndola antes de que siguiera malinterpretando la enseñanza de la lección.

"Negar el miedo y superarlo son cosas totalmente distintas, Serena…", dijo Clint con la sabia voz de la experiencia que lograba desvanecer las distracciones que podrían surgir en su estudiante. "Malinterpretar esos conceptos puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte".

"No entiendo", respondió Serena.

"El miedo es una de las emociones más primitivas que poseemos no solo nosotros, también a los Pokémon", aseguró Clint esbozando una leve sonrisa simpática con el fin de transmitir sus conocimientos de una forma más familiar y comprensible. "Es la base de nuestro instinto de supervivencia, sin el que no seríamos capaces de superar los peligros de nuestro entorno. El miedo, de hecho, es uno de los engranes que constituyen el mecanismo de la lucha por la existencia… un agente de la mismísima naturaleza en su continua labor de selección de las siguientes generaciones".

Serena quedó abrumada por el poder y significado que una simple palabra podía poseer. En especial, una que hasta ahora la había considerado como signo de debilidad e incompetencia que debía eliminar a como diera lugar para combatir a sus enemigos. Lo más curioso, era que esa misma emoción había sido una compañera constante en momentos más gratos y pacíficos de su vida como lo fue en sus inicios como aprendiz de su madre en las carreras de Rhyhorns, la primera vez que había pisado un escenario y, más recientemente, en la batalla que le había dado el título del que creía haberse arrepentido de ganar.

"Es, pues, una fuerza ambivalente cuya dualidad debes comprender y dominar para que puedas aprovecharla tú, y no tus enemigos".

"Entonces… ¿el miedo puede ser un aliado?" Preguntó mientras sentía una sensación cálida que apaciguaba su mente y deshacía el nudo en la garganta que ya se había formado ahí, impidiéndole respirar adecuadamente.

"Solo si lo enfrentamos y superamos…", contestó Clint. "Cuando aceptamos el miedo en lugar de evadirlo, es cuando adquirimos el poder necesario para abrirnos paso hacia una nueva gama de posibilidades, conocimientos y experiencias que nos convertirán en mejores personas… Porque no piensas conformarte con tu frívolo título de reina, ¿verdad?"

Serena rio al recordar la ya conocida opinión severa que Clint tenía contra los concursos en los que ella destacaba. Sin embargo, escucharlo con el tono sarcástico y ocurrente de su mentor, le ayudaba a sobrellevar aquel difícil momento en que se había dejado dominar por sus miedos.

No obstante, aún había algo que temía respecto a su escabrosa e indiscreta actitud de hace unos minutos.

"¿No…? ¿No estarás enojado con Elesa por lo que dije?" Preguntó con inquietud.

"Puedo comprender por qué lo hizo… y, en cierto punto, puede ser que haya sido lo correcto", respondió Clint seriamente. "Quizá fue imprudente y desleal de su parte, pero la honestidad de Ellie y su manera de hacer 'brillar' a las personas, son algunos de los rasgos que siempre he admirado de ella".

Fue la primera vez que Serena contemplaba una sonrisa tan sincera y gentil en el rostro de Clint. Si bien, ella había comprobado que él no se trataba del clásico estereotipo de serio lobo solitario, incapaz de expresar cualquier emoción, le alegraba en demasía que a pesar del misterio que lo rodeaba, no parecía afligirse o explotar en cólera como casi lo había hecho ella.

Recordó también un viejo dicho que había escuchado en alguna otra parte, no recordaba donde. Acerca de que aquellos que habían pasado por momentos de profunda tristeza, eran capaces de sonreír con mayor intensidad que cualquier otra persona. Y serena quería sonreír de esa manera.

"Entonces, Serena… ¿Quieres darle otra oportunidad a Cassandra?" Preguntó de forma osada, como si la mirada de Serena era suficiente para saber que había dado el primer paso para convertirse en la guerrera que debía ser.

"¡Tengo mucho más que demostrar!" Exclamó con una mirada desafiante y sus puños levantados a la altura de sus hombros, lista para cualquier cosa que se pusiera en su camino. "¡Hagámoslo!"

Y, justo cuando Clint estaba listo para ordenarle a Cassandra que expulsara su niebla nuevamente, el rugido de su estómago vacío hacía eco en la habitación como un recordatorio de que haber madrugado sin cenar había sido imprudente. Además de una vergonzosa forma de anunciar el fin de la lección.

"Antes de eso… creo que es un excelente momento para desayunar ¿no crees?".

. . . .

Era difícil que un grupo numeroso y que iba en aumento, se mantuviera en silencio a la hora del desayuno, sobre todo con tantas anécdotas y chismes que una congregación de personas con gustos tan diferentes podía compartir. Ni siquiera Valerie, la joven de noble linaje que poseía los más admirables modales a la hora de comer, podía contenerse de compartir sus ideas con su colega de oficio y la nueva reina de la farándula que acababa de tener una primera y valiosa lección para superar sus miedos.

"¿Y bien? ¿Cómo fue el primer día de entrenamiento?" Preguntó Korrina llena de curiosidad.

"Difícil" Respondieron Ash y Serena al unísono, no encontrando una mejor palabra para describir la sensación de haber experimentado una enseñanza como ninguna otra que hubiesen realizado.

"Y apenas es el principio", dijo Clint mientras terminaba el último bocado de su plato y se preparaba para abandonar el comedor, con la excusa de tratar asuntos pendientes que no había podido terminar la noche anterior.

Pero Ash, no pudiendo contener más aquella emoción que lo invadía desde que había conocido a tan hábil entrenador, decidió soltar de una vez aquel reto con un vigoroso tono al mismo tiempo que abandonaba su asiento.

"Clint, ¿tendrías una batalla contra mí?"

Su mentor se detuvo, observando la mirada desafiante de aquel muchacho a quien, bien sabía, no estaba listo para el siguiente peldaño en su difícil entrenamiento. _Vamos_ , pensó, ni siquiera había subido el primer escalón a pesar de su mejor intento para hacerlo entender.

"Una hora de meditación; mal realizada, por cierto, ¿y crees tener lo necesario?" Respondió con un tono severo, como el de una persona ocupada que no tenía tiempo para desperdiciarlo con un novato como lo era él.

"¡Vamos! ¡Sólo será una prueba!" Animó Ash como si la actitud y mirada de Clint no fueran lo suficientemente claras para darse a entender de que rechazaba totalmente esa idea. "Además no he tenido la oportunidad de pelear contra ti desde que te conocimos, ¡y es obvio que eres alguien muy fuerte!".

Clint suspiró y colocó sus manos en la cintura en modo reflexivo. Intercambio su mirada con Elesa como si consultara su opinión, y después de recibir una sonrisa por parte de ella, aceptó casi a regañadientes, la petición de aquel chico entusiasta.

"Muy bien… pero la batalla de Serena va primero".

La jubilosa reacción de Ash y Pikachu al enfrentar a un fuerte rival, tuvo que ser rápidamente interrumpida por el peligro que eso significaba para su bienestar. Sin darse cuenta, la mirada de Korrina se perdía en aquel chico cuya voluntad inquebrantable y sed de victoria, tenía potencial para convertirse en un nuevo compañero de combate. Pero justo en ese momento, Gurkinn había entrado al comedor con un mensaje que Clint estaba esperando con ansias.

"El resto de los líderes están listos para atender la llamada", dijo el anciano.

La sesión de Serena tendría que esperar un poco.

Clint asintió y pidió a todos los presentes que lo acompañaran para la importante charla que tendrían con algunas de las mayores autoridades de la asociación Pokémon en la región de Kalos. Personas únicas cuyas habilidades y experiencias serían extremadamente útiles para el inevitable conflicto que se avecinaba.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	27. La sombra de la disformidad

Uy, uy, uy. Con tantos asuntos pendientes y encima participando en un concurso de fics, apenas y si me da tiempo de seguir trabajando en este que me gusta más.

A ver si me aliviano un poco con el chequesote de la quincena.

 **CAPÍTULO 23. La sombra de la disformidad.**

* * *

No importaba lo mucho que Serena se había fortalecido desde la noche de su iniciación. Repasar los eventos que habían sucedido en aquel día, junto con la reciente experiencia de ver morir a alguien ante sus propios ojos, era suficiente para dejarla casi exhausta.

Desde las imágenes proyectadas por el holomisor, los líderes de gimnasio escucharon atentos la crónica de Serena, la larga cruzada de Clint y su grupo para dar con los responsables de tantas fechorías, así como los eventos que habían desembocado en su llegada a la Torre Maestra, la cual ahora fungía como cuartel temporal y área de entrenamiento para preparar a los chicos en el futuro conflicto contra el Culto.

Después de una hora de charla, siguió una sesión de preguntas por parte de los líderes del gimnasio para saber con mayor exactitud las razones y el plan que los involucrados estaban preparando para enfrentar al Culto. Pues dar su apoyo a un desconocido, incluso a uno que había sido aceptado por personas destacadas y cuyos principios parecían ser honorables y sinceros, tenía que tomarse con cautela después de aquel desastre en el Instituto IRD.

Además de los líderes de gimnasio, una invitada en particular transmitía desde el lugar de los más recientes hechos con su característica actitud indagadora ante las historias de trascendencia que debía de transmitir para interés de todos sus seguidores. Desafortunadamente, y a pesar de la gran importancia de aquel asunto, la ausencia de dos personas hacía este intento de reclutamiento una misión incompleta. En especial por la poca claridad en las razones que podían existir para rechazar aquella solicitud. Olympia, la famosa vidente y "buscadora de caminos", ni siquiera se había molestado en confirmar su participación. El misterio de aquella decisión era desconocido por todos los líderes, pero se rumoraba que se encontraba muy ocupada con cierto asunto del que aseguraba ser de vital importancia para el futuro de la región. Una misión trascendental en la que, de hecho, decían que hasta la mismísima campeona Diantha estaba involucrada.

En cuanto al otro ausente líder de gimnasio, Ramos, no existía ni la más mínima idea del porqué de su falta de compromiso con sus camaradas. Es por eso que, aprovechando su ausencia y como modo de romper un poco la tensión y seriedad que ya se había apoderado del lugar designado para poder comunicarse, se había llegado a la conclusión de que Ramos simplemente era demasiado anciano como para poder utilizar el holomisor. Prefiriendo hacer caso omiso a la llamada para no pasar vergüenzas.

"Alexa, quisiéramos preguntarte una cosa…", interrumpió Valerie, dirigiéndose a la imagen de la audaz reportera. "¿Recuerdas la historia en la que estabas trabajando hace dos años después del incidente que tuve con la Orden de la Doncella?"

"Quieres saber por qué la abandoné…", respondió Alexa sin titubeos, como si ya se esperaba que aquella pregunta saliera en la conversación. "Bueno, la razón fue muy simple: no pude encontrar nada".

La aparente simpleza de su respuesta desconcertó a Clint, quien en verdad esperaba que ella hubiese hallado algo de gran importancia que llamara la atención del Culto, y quienes posiblemente habían puesto algún obstáculo para entorpecer su investigación. Sin embargo, él no podía hacer caso omiso a su tono de voz que denotaba la sinceridad de sus palabras.

"¿Sin amenazas ni pistas desaparecidas?" Preguntó con la intención de confirmar el error de su hipótesis.

"Un camino vacío, nada más. Sin embargo…". En esos momentos, Alexa buscaba entre sus archivos la escaza información que había adquirido, junto con los datos que habían surgido recientemente debido a la relación entre la única víctima fatal en el atentado del Instituto IRD y su asesina. Una vez que ella los había encontrado, Alexa activó la opción para compartir con el grupo las imágenes que poseía.

"Los últimos eventos han despertado un gran interés en la familia Valois por la prensa, por lo que espero obtener más información al respecto. Después de todo, la que poseo es insuficiente como para sacar alguna conclusión…"

"¿Algo interesante?" Preguntó Valerie nuevamente, recibiendo una respuesta negativa.

"No es algo único o revelador. De hecho, pueden conseguir lo mismo que yo navegando un poco por la red…", aseguró.

Después de tomar un ligero suspiro para sobrellevar la decepción, Clint pensó que los asistentes podrían aprovechar la llamada para al menos escuchar lo que la reportera había logrado reunir para su historia.

"Ya que estamos todos reunidos, ¿te molestaría?", solicitó Clint.

Alexa asintió y eligió nuevas fotografías que ilustrarían mejor la breve historia de los Valois. Y qué mejor forma de comenzar que con la fotografía de una hermosa mujer de largo cabello oscuro y ojos celestes usando un vestido de gala color perla que resaltaba el tono claro de su piel. El fondo oscuro y amplio de la fotografía, las cortinas rojizas y el piano color caoba al lado de ella, indicaba que se encontraba en un anfiteatro o algo parecido. Si bien su belleza era digna de admirarse, era su sonrisa cálida y conmovedora la que hechizaba a los presentes con una expresión celestial como jamás habían visto. De hecho, y después de ver aquella fotografía, aquellos que habían conocido a Adelie en persona quedaron completamente desconcertados al ver un rostro totalmente diferente del que ellos podían recordar.

"Con la muerte de su hijo, Jean-Adelie… Rameau, como era su apellido de soltera, es la última descendiente de la más prestigiosa dinastía de compositores y músicos de toda la región", comenzó Alexa, desplegando otras fotografías donde aparecía ella en distintas facetas de su vida. "Desde niña mostró una gran afinidad y talento por el piano, convirtiéndose rápidamente en una famosa intérprete que tocaba, tanto en los conservatorios más reconocidos del mundo, como en obras de caridad y eventos especiales. Fue en uno de ellos, en el instituto IRD, donde conocería a su futuro esposo: el célebre neurocirujano François de Valois, con quien contraería nupcias un año después. Posteriormente, y con el nacimiento de su hijo, Adelie abandonaría su vida profesional para dedicarse completamente a su familia…"

'Desconcertado' ya no parecía ser la palabra correcta para describir lo que Clint y su grupo experimentaba en esos momentos. Cada uno de los presentes había enfocado su mirada en alguna de las fotografías de Adelie que más les habían llamado la atención: a Elesa y Valerie las cautivó una imagen donde una pequeña y risueña niña abrazaba a su Jigglypuff con ternura, recordándoles una época más inocente en la que ellas también habían gozado de una niñez llena de dicha; Ash y Serena, por otro lado, observaban la fotografía del día de su boda, donde Adelie parecía mucho más feliz y radiante que en el resto de las fotografías; y mientras, Clemont quedó largo tiempo observando una foto donde ella celebraba con su esposo y decenas de científicos más el centenario del instituto IRD.

Pero en todas esas fotografías que retrataban la vida de alguien que había sido afortunada y dichosa por tanto tiempo, ellos habían llegado a la misma conclusión: la imagen que tenían de la perversa y lasciva asesina, no correspondía para nada con lo que habían visto y experimentado en esos instantes, y ahora se preguntaban seriamente qué había sucedido exactamente con aquella mujer. Clint, viéndose totalmente inmerso entre sus pensamientos racionales y las explicaciones más bizarras que se le podían ocurrir, inclusive se había atrevido a pensar que la Adelie que conocían se trataba de una impostora. Eso podría explicar el porqué de su joven apariencia a pesar de rebasar los cuarenta años de edad, y la manera en que había asesinado a su hijo de forma tan cruel e insensible. Sin embargo, tendría que mandar a hacer pruebas de DNA para confirmar esta hipótesis, y primero tenía que capturar a la fugitiva mujer.

"Y no hay nada más después de eso, salvo la muerte de su marido hace diez años y la prometedora carrera científica de su hijo único…", concluyó Alexa, removiendo las fotografías holográficas y dando un largo respiro después de su

Clint quedó en silencio por otros instantes, reflexionando aun lo que acababan de escuchar y con una gran interrogante: ¿por qué no mencionaban nada de su conexión con la Orden y el Culto? Quizá antes de solicitar su ayuda, ella podría saber algo más.

"Lo olvidaba… ¿has escuchado alguna teoría, incluso la más absurda, acerca de la posible razón por la que hayan ido contra Phillip?"

Alexa negó con su cabeza. "Odio comentar rumores sin sustento, por lo que me reservo mi juicio hasta que tenga algo en concreto", respondió con un tono firme que demostraba su compromiso y profesionalidad al ejercer su oficio como comunicadora de la verdad. Un rasgo que Clint siempre apreciaba en sus posibles aliados. "Tengo que irme. Estamos en contacto".

Con las preguntas resueltas hasta ahora – las que se podían – y sin ningún otro asunto pendiente, los líderes que habían contestado la llamada estaban listos para partir y meditar acerca de dar su apoyo a la misión de Clint. Pero antes de cerrar la llamada, y aprovechando su presencia, Clemont abordó un tema que incumbía a todos sus colegas por el silencio e incertidumbre que lo rodeaba.

"¿Alguien sabe cuándo reanudarán las actividades y procesos para la liga Pokémon?"

Wulfric fue el primero en admitir que no habían recibido alguna explicación concreta del porqué de tan extraña decisión por parte de los organizadores para guardar discreción con tan importante asunto. Grant, por su parte, mencionó que existía cierto rumor de que intereses personales habían suspendido sus labores, pero nada sin sustento. Por último, Viola se limitó a decir que cierto entrenador con un Mega Charizard X había tocado las puertas de su gimnasio a escasos dos días de que la suspensión diera lugar, y que el chico parecía muy apurado por ganar su medalla, como si tuviera cierta noción de lo que iba a suceder. No obstante, y con la liga Pokémon a escasos días de dar comienzo, bien pudo tratarse de un entrenador desesperado por obtener todas las medallas necesarias a última hora.

Aclarado ese punto, Clint bajó su cabeza en muestra de agradecimiento, preparándose a dar por concluida la video-llamada.

"Muchas gracias por su tiempo. Si es posible para ustedes y quieren ser parte de esto, vengan a la Torre Maestra para discutir los posibles planes de acción".

Los líderes asintieron y abandonaron la conversación, desapareciendo de los monitores holográficos y dejando solo una pantalla color verde.

Con el mensaje enviado y la esperanza de que habían convencido a la mayoría de los líderes para ayudarlos con tan precaria situación, Clint consideraba adecuado continuar con el entrenamiento de los chicos, comenzando con la menos experimentada del grupo en cuanto a batallas Pokémon se refería.

Debido a que el lugar donde habían realizado la llamada con los líderes de gimnasio era en realidad uno de los campos de batalla disponibles en la Torre Maestra, Clint se limitó a ordenarle a Serena que asumiera su posición para dar inicio al combate. El resto del grupo, por otro lado, se sentó en las gradas del escenario para presenciar el entrenamiento.

"Antes de comenzar, Serena. Quiero que me respondas una cosa", dijo Clint una vez que todos habían asumido su posición y que Serena hubiese elegido a Braixen para el combate. "¿Qué es lo que piensas cuando estás realizando alguna de tus exhibiciones o en una batalla?"

"Pues yo…", comenzó Serena, alterada por la repentina pregunta que le habían hecho por primera vez. Reflexionó por unos segundos, tratando de encontrar una respuesta convincente y que no revelara los sentimientos que cruzaban por su mente cada vez que necesitaba de las palabras que Ash le había dedicado y que se habían convertido en una especie de mantra que repetía sin cesar cuando el momento lo ameritaba y necesitaba superar. "Pienso en todos aquellos que me brindan su apoyo: mis Pokémon, mis amigos, mi sueño…"

Serena concluyó con una sonrisa algo forzada, como si esperara la aprobación de Clint quien guardó silencio por un momento para luego responderle con otra sonrisa.

"Bueno, en eso tenemos algo en común…", dijo, aliviándola por un momento. "Pero en los momentos serios, cuando peleas en la batalla o exhibición de tu vida, o si esta corre peligro, esos pensamientos pueden ser una carga si no los dominas".

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Serena con cierta angustia ante otra perspectiva que nunca había considerado, pero que sonaba bastante peligrosa.

"Voy a serte sincero, Serena. La batalla que tuviste con Aria por la corona fue, por así decirlo, bastante deficiente… sin mencionar que casi fríen a la mitad de la audiencia"

Las palabras severas de Clint estremecieron a Serena, debilitando su autoestima y orgullo como Reina de Kalos como un mástil ante la fuerza inclemente de una verdad que había ignorado

"¿T-Tan mala fue?" Tartamudeó, tratando de reponerse al ciclón que casi la derribaba.

"Si te sirve de consuelo, ella tampoco mostró grandes habilidades de combate", respondió Clint con voz firme. "No es que quiera quitarle mérito a tu victoria, Serena. Pero es evidente que tu falta de experiencia como entrenadora será algo en lo que deberemos trabajar intensamente. Sin embargo, ese no es el meollo del asunto…"

Serena estaba aún más confundida, un sentimiento que el resto de los espectadores, salvo Elesa, podían compartir.

"¿Entonces cuál es?" Preguntó.

No era que Clint disfrutara ver que la autoconfianza de Serena fuera demolida con el inclemente impacto que la verdad de sus pobres habilidades como entrenadora revelaba. Pero era necesario derrumbar los viejos hábitos y creencias de una chica mimada, para que ella pudiese reconstruir su autoestima junto con una nueva, y mucho más resistente fortitud que le sería de vital importancia para superar sus temores.

"El problema, Serena, es que dependes demasiado de los demás".

La aparente falsa acusación de sus estrechos vínculos con sus amigos y compañeros Pokémon, provocó en Serena cierta molestia que la motivaba a protestar contra lo que creía, era una idea errónea de lo que la confianza y amistad en verdad significaban para ella. Sin embargo, si algo había aprendido después de conocer la personalidad Clint, era ser prudente hasta que él le revelara sutilmente la verdadera intención de sus palabras.

"Hay un error fatal que cometen muchos entrenadores: si bien, el vínculo con sus Pokémon puede llegar a ser muy estrecho, es en las batallas donde dan por hecho que eso es suficiente para luchar, limitándose a simplemente dar órdenes a sus compañeros sin ningún concepto de planeación o coordinación con ellos. Esperando a que, de alguna forma, sus caóticas órdenes les den la victoria."

Tal parecía que los golpes a su orgullo serían una constante en esta sesión. Por otro lado, Serena agradecía que Clint hubiese evitado señalar directamente sus fallas como combatiente, y en su lugar generalizando aquellas deficiencias con una descripción en la que por supuesto ella se encontraba.

"E-Entiendo", susurró. "Pero, ¿cómo puedo hacer para lograr esa sincronía en las batallas?"

"Un entrenador debe encontrar su propio estilo con base en la experiencia de sus batallas y en la observación de los más avanzados. Aunque en realidad, son pocos los que comprenden el verdadero significado de luchar hombro con hombro en la batalla…"

Clint abrió la pokébola que acababa de sacar de su cinturón, liberando en una serie de flashes escarlata a su compañera que serviría como instructora de Serena. Sus enormes pinzas hacían eco en los muros de campo de batalla techado cada vez que estas abrían y cerraban de forma intimidante, y sus cortas alas ejecutaban un zumbido que denotaba su ánimo para entrar en combate.

"Como sabes, prefiero comenzar con la práctica antes de entrar de lleno con la lección. Pero por esta ocasión, te daré la ventaja de tipo y el primer movimiento para hacerlo más sencillo. ¿Lista?"

Serena asintió con una mirada firme, recordando cómo habían sido fácilmente derrotadas la última vez que había enfrentado a su Scizor a pesar de la ventaja de tipo. No obstante, y dominada por la incertidumbre del resto de sus habilidades, ordenó el primer ataque que se le vino en mente.

"¡Braixen, usa lanzallamas!"

Una oleada de llamas voraces fue lanzada desde la punta de la vara del Pokémon zorro como las fauces de una bestia a punto de devorar a su víctima. El ataque parecía dar en el blanco esta vez, encendiendo en Serena un sentimiento de prematura victoria que había sido rápidamente aplacada cuando, en un despliegue de admirable agilidad, Scizor había esquivado sin problemas el ataque, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la posición de su indefensa oponente, empuñando su brillante pinza para propinar un ataque final con bala de acero.

Pero a escasos centímetros del impacto, y con el incrédulo rostro de Braixen al ver que estaba a punto de perder la batalla, la pinza de Scizor había dejado de brillar, y asumiendo una posición de descanso como si aquel acto piadoso en realidad escondiera algo más profundo.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste mal?" Preguntó Clint con voz firme, comprobando si ella era capaz de analizar la falla que había realizado.

"¿Re-repetir el movimiento de la vez anterior?" Respondió Serena inmediatamente, aun escéptica de lo que acababa de suceder.

"Más que eso, Serena. Ordenaste un ataque sin ninguna noción de cómo realizarlo adecuadamente, ni mucho menos pensar en lo que harías después", reprendió Clint, ordenándole al mismo tiempo a su compañera regresar a su posición inicial. "Depender solamente de la fuerza de tus Pokémon es un error muy común entre la mayoría de los entrenadores. Tú no puedes permitirte ser una más del montón"

La frustración al no poder comprender todos estos nuevos conceptos estaba apoderándose de Serena, y a pesar de que ella comprendía que todo esto era necesario para madurar y obtener las herramientas necesarias para enfrentar al Culto, polo ayudaba que Clint se mostraba más severo que en su sesión de la mañana.

"Pero ¿cómo puedo saber qué ataque es el adecuado si tú puedes esquivarlo con facilidad?" Protestó con un nudo en la garganta.

Clint alzó los brazos a la altura de los hombros, señalado ambos extremos del campo de batalla como si le enseñara algo que ella había dado por sentado. "Observa tu entorno, Serena", dijo. "Es un espacio abierto donde mi Reina Roja tiene completa libertad de movimiento. Por tanto, un ataque como lanzallamas ejecutado a la distancia en la que tu Braixen se encuentra, es extremadamente sencillo de esquivar"

Aquella observación tan obvia a primera vista, había despejado un poco la incertidumbre e inseguridad que la habían dominado por unos instantes. Ahora comprendía que no era solamente que Clint poseía una gran experiencia y sus Pokémon estaban muy bien entrenados, sino que él sacaba ventaja del campo de batalla y el descuido que ella había permitido pasar por alto. No más, pues ahora en adelante sería más precavida con las órdenes que ejecutara.

 _Acercarse, entonces. Y luego…_

Con la siguiente ronda a punto de comenzar con la orden de Clint, Serena estaba lista para lo que iba a ordenar. Después de despejar su mente de todos aquellos distractores que constantemente la invadían, la estrategia que se le había ocurrido seguramente sorprendería hasta a su mismo mentor.

"Braixen, ¡acércate a Reina Roja y ejecuta lanzallamas nuevamente!"

Braixen corrió velozmente a una distancia adecuada que le sería de gran dificultad a su oponente para esquivar el ataque. Nuevamente, el torrente ígneo era lanzado por la punta de su vara a escasos metros de Scizor, quien aún permanecía en posición defensiva como si ya estuviese esperando aquel ataque. Pero a pesar de que las condiciones de la batalla se prestaban para darle una ventaja a Serena, su oponente había esquivado nuevamente aquel ataque súper efectivo, aunque en esta ocasión a escasos centímetros de recibir un impacto que la habría dejado fuera de combate.

El desenlace de la batalla parecía repetirse, pero para sorpresa de Clint, Serena sonreía con una mirada desafiante como si ella ya esperaba aquel movimiento.

 _¡Listo!_

"¡Braixen, usa poder oculto!" Gritó Serena mientras una esfera de energía azul claro fue formada rápidamente desde las manos de Pokémon zorro, siendo disparada directamente contra su oponente.

Los espectadores de las gradas vieron con emoción cómo Clint había sido burlado con una táctica simple y efectiva. Ash, en particular, se encontraba completamente cautivado con la estrategia que le había tomado a Serena tan poco tiempo dominar. Sin embargo, la aparente victoria de su amiga había dado un giro repentino cuando Clint había ordenado un rápido y vertiginoso movimiento de viento plateado, haciendo estallar la esfera de energía con las medias-lunas liberadas por el Pokémon carmesí, y bloqueando la visibilidad del campo de batalla con el humo resultante de la explosión.

Una vez que este se había despejado, la figura de Braixen yacía en el suelo, posiblemente impactada en el último momento por el impacto de ambos ataques y alguna reminiscencia del viento plateado de su oponente; quien, por cierto, permanecía de pie con su respiración algo más agitada. Serena acudió inmediatamente al auxilio de su Pokémon, ayudándola a levantarse y agradeciendo sus esfuerzos en tan agitado combate.

Clint hizo lo mismo, ordenando el regreso de su compañera a su pokébola. Se acercó a su alumna, sonriendo con sorpresa y orgullo al ver que Serena comprendía rápidamente lo que a él y a muchos otros le había costado mucho más tiempo. Esto superaba por mucho sus expectativas. Sin embargo, sintió cierta confusión con el desenlace de la batalla.

"Eso fue… admirable", elogió con un tono totalmente sincero, robándole una sonrisa a la chica cuya mirada evidenciaba que acababa de comprender y disfrutar lo emocionantes que eran las batallas. "Aunque el final…"

"Creí que harías un ataque de puño bala y pues…"

Clint la interrumpió levantando su dedo índice, como si señalara un punto importante que había pasado por alto. "Recuerda la posición de mi Reina Roja antes de que ordenaras tu ataque. ¿Viste que sus pinzas brillaran?"

Serena hizo un rápido recordatorio de los últimos segundos de la batalla, así como del característico resplandor que aparecía en las pinzas de Scizor cada vez que ejecutaba un ataque de puño bala. No podía creer que, en medio del combate, ella había olvidado un detalle tan importante del que había sido testigo ya varias veces y del que, de otra forma, quizá habría podido contrarrestar.

"Debes prestar atención a esos detalles para cambiar tu estrategia, Serena. Pues a menos que tengas poderes de una vidente, es bastante arriesgado dejar el resultado de la batalla a la suerte"

"Bueno, tú haces parecerlo muy sencillo"

"He pasado mucho tiempo puliendo esta habilidad. No es algo que se pueda adquirir de la noche a la mañana", aseguró Clint. "En una batalla se cuenta con una enorme cantidad de variables que es imposible predecir con exactitud: el terreno, las condiciones del clima, incluso la psicología de su entrenador. En pocas palabras, el chiste de todo esto es siempre tener un as bajo la manga para cualquier contingencia"

Serena suspiró, abrumada con tantos nuevos conocimientos que todavía trataba de digerir. Incluso un breve sentimiento de arrepentimiento cruzaba por su mente, pensando que quizá había sido mala idea comprometerse de lleno en aquella inmensa empresa que requería un completo cambio en su forma de pensar.

Serena sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro rápidamente, como si intentara deshacerse de aquel pensamiento. Después de todo, se había prometido así misma que haría pagar al Culto por todo el daño que ya había hecho.

"Como siempre, suena bastante complicado".

Al verla un poco frustrada y exhausta, Clint no pudo evitar sentir cierta culpa al haber saturado su todavía frágil psique con tanta información. Sin embargo, ella tenía que compensar el tiempo que había dedicado en sus exhibiciones en lugar de entrenar a sus Pokémon para la batalla, además de la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos si el Culto decidía atacarlos de nuevo.

"Quizá no tengamos mucho tiempo antes de que ellos vuelvan a atacar. Por eso tendrás que estar al menos un paso delante de tu oponente al término de las próximas dos semanas, ¿de acuerdo?"

Serena asintió con una ligera sonrisa y ordenó el regreso de su compañera a su pokébola para darle un merecido descanso. Se puso de pie, lista para abandonar el recinto hasta que Clint la interrumpió con una última tarea.

"Antes de que te vayas, quiero que leas esto", dijo mientras le entregaba un libro en sus manos. Serena lo recibió con cuidado, leyendo el título en voz baja para darse una idea de qué se trataba. 'Anatomía básica de los Pokémon tipo insecto', decía. Entre sus páginas se encontraba un separador azul, posiblemente dejada por él para facilitarle un poco lo que debía leer. "El conocimiento puede ser adquirido mediante varios métodos, no sólo por las batallas. Tus deberes para mañana serán pensar en una estrategia que puedas usar en nuestro próximo combate"

"¡Lo haré!" Exclamó mientras cerraba el libro y lo colocaba entre sus brazos.

Serena hizo una última reverencia en agradecimiento de la lección recibida y se dirigió con el resto de sus amigos en las gradas, quienes la esperaban para felicitarla por tan buen desempeño en su primera lección como combatiente. De entre ellos, Ash junto con Pikachu descansando en su hombro, se acercaban dirigiendo una sonrisa desafiante hacia el campo de batalla, ansioso por el enfrentamiento que Clint le había prometido en el desayuno.

"Supongo que estás listo", dijo Clint con la misma mirada desafiante y estricta al aprovechar aquel combate para continuar con su entrenamiento.

Ash asumió su posición en el campo, haciendo su característico gesto de girar su gorra al revés al enfrentar a un fuerte oponente. "¡Siempre lo estoy!"

. . . .

El ataque de la creación perpetuada por humanos ambiciosos que casi ahoga el planeta…

La intervención del Señor de los Mares para aplacar la ira de las aves legendarias…

El eterno conflicto entre el Señor del Océano y el Señor de la Tierra que en menos de dos años se había repetido…

El choque entre los amos del Espacio y Tiempo que amenazaban con destruir la realidad como la conocían…

La misma ira del Pokémon Alfa que podía hacer desaparecer toda la creación en un parpadeo…

Y la más reciente profanación del Guardián de la Naturaleza para obligarlo a actuar en contra de aquellos a los que había jurado proteger.

Quizá pareciera una maldición, pero indudablemente, Olympia había llegado a la conclusión de que la era en la que le había tocado vivir a ella y millones de personas, resultaba peligrosa por los constantes cataclismos que azotaban el planeta. Algunos más graves que otros, pero con una frecuencia tan espeluznante que le hacía preguntarse constantemente si los Pokémon más poderosos de la tierra parecía importarles en lo más mínimo las innumerables vidas inocentes de aquellos quienes tenían la desgracia de encontrarse en su camino.

Si bien, muchas de ellas habían sido provocadas por humanos codiciosos e insensibles en su búsqueda insaciable para cumplir con sus objetivos egoístas, eso no evitaba que Olympia se desgastara tanto en cuerpo como en alma de los constantes espasmos que su mente experimentaba cada vez que la integridad del mundo era amenazada. Algo tan común en los últimos años que la habían hecho aceptar su destino como mensajera del porvenir y guía de aquellos elegidos para proteger el mundo.

Sin embargo, un muy reciente y extraño evento la había hecho desconcertarse por la naturaleza misma que no correspondía con alguna de las crisis que había previsto anteriormente. Una sombra diminuta color púrpura en uno de los extremos del enorme escenario cósmico del gimnasio donde ella podía percibir cualquier irregularidad que amenazara el mundo en que vivían.

"¿La amenaza está creciendo?" Preguntó Diantha, quien había sido llamada personalmente para ser advertida de la crisis que se avecinaba.

"Todo lo contrario…", contestó Olympia, levitando en la mitad del salón donde tenía un mejor panorama del escenario. "La crisis relacionada con el Pokémon Z se desvanece como el brillo de una estrella a punto de concluir su ciclo de vida…"

Diantha parecía confundida. La idea de que la amenaza contra Zigarde que ponía en peligro a todo el planeta hubiese sido enfrentada por alguien más sin que ella se enterara, sonaba bastante irreal y optimista. Sobre todo, si la gran vidente hubiese pasado por alto al héroe o evento imposible que las acababa de salvar.

"¿Cómo es que aquella amenaza haya sido resuelta sin nadie que interviniera?" Preguntó una vez más, con la esperanza de que Olympia hubiese encontrado algo después de un largo tiempo observando el horizonte espacial en busca de una respuesta.

"El resplandor carmesí de la tragedia no fue apaciguado, Diantha", aseguró Olympia después de una búsqueda infructuosa en el cosmos. "Está siendo opacado por la oscuridad de un ente extraño y mucho más agresivo".

La respuesta de Olympia desconcertó aún más a la campeona.

"¿Qué significa eso?"

Olympia no respondió. No por evitar preocupaciones apresuradas en un escenario de por si difuso y peligroso, tampoco por la esperanza depositada en el heróico Greninja que ya no parecía suficiente para enfrentar la crisis. Dispuesta a descubrir la verdad detrás de la diminuta sombra en el espacio profundo, la gran vidente enfocaba todos sus pensamientos y habilidades psíquicas en un profundo trance sin importarle el riesgo que esto podría ocasionar en su mente. Después de todo, ella amaba este mundo, y no permitiría que algo amenazara con destruirlo para siempre.

 _Intrusa…_

 _Olympia andaba por el oscuro y silencioso vacío de la incertidumbre, buscando con desesperación alguna voz que la ayudara a encontrar la respuesta que necesitaba._

 _Largo…_

 _Siguió caminando por lo que parecían ser horas. En cada paso que daba, el concepto de tiempo parecía ser distorsionado por el silencio absoluto que las tinieblas cernían sobre el pequeño resplandor que ella cargaba consigo, como si se tratara de una intrusa tratando de llevar un poco de luz entre la inmensidad de la nada._

 _Pero de pronto, una voz entre la oscuridad le haría saber que ella no era bienvenida a hurgar en ese lugar._

 _Largo…_

 _Olympia cayó de rodillas después de sentir el cómo una especie de melodía la golpeaba en el abdomen como si se tratara de un arma sónica capaz de hacerle daño similar al del castigo físico. Tomó aire, tratando de sobreponerse ante el atentado y dispuesta a llegar al fondo de eso, aunque su vida corriera peligro._

 _¡LARGO!…_

 _El grito ensordecedor podía escucharse en toda la oscuridad a pesar de que no parecía existir un medio donde propagarse. Si bien las leyes naturales no podían aplicarse en la materialización de un universo metafísico, Olympia estaba por perder la razón al exponerse cada vez más ante el mismísimo poder de la ruina que no permitiría la intrusión de alguien que podría entorpecer sus planes nuevamente._

 _Como desees…_

 _Una nebulosa de colores extravagantes envolvió a Olympia como un torbellino de terror provocado por la misma locura de millones de condenados a sufrir el tormento eterno a manos de uno de los poderes más grandes que existían en este mundo… o en muchos otros. Los gritos y aullidos de grotescas criaturas rozando su cuerpo y atacando su mente, amenazaban con quebrar su voluntad de acero e invitarla al festín que la misma esencia del placer y el exceso había preparado para ella._

 _No luches más… Déjate llevar…_

 _Con sus vestiduras rasgadas y el cuerpo herido por innumerables rasguños que incluso habían arrancado trozos de su piel, Olympia hizo un último esfuerzo para resistir la tentación y escapar del infinito tormento que el Príncipe Oscuro lanzaría en contra de ella para su deleite._

 _"¡Él…!" gritó, tomando con los restos de su puño izquierdo la única reliquia, la mismísima esencia del guardián Alfa, que podría servirle en un momento en donde la corrupción de su alma parecía inevitable. "¡Él protege!"_

Una luz como el del faro a la mitad de la tormenta resplandeció desde su cuerpo, liberándola de su tormento y regresándola al mundo material donde aún sentía las secuelas de ser torturada por espectros extraños. Creyendo que aun esos… esos "demonios" no la habían dejado en paz, rechazaba con violencia cualquier tipo de ayuda que sus jóvenes aprendices y Diantha intentaban entregarle para hacerla reaccionar.

"¡Olympia!" Exclamó la campeona, sosteniendo con firmeza el brazo que se agitaba con violencia. "¡Olympia! ¿Me escuchas?"

"¡QUIEREN ENTRAR Y ENGULLIRNOS! ¡LO HAN INTENTADO POR AÑOS Y NUNCA LOS VI VENIR!"

El grito desesperado conmocionó tanto a sus aprendices

"Tranquila…" dijo con un tono suave y sereno. "Yo estoy aquí".

Poco a poco, Olympia comenzaba a recuperar la cordura y recordar que en este estaba salvo. Al menos hasta ahora, pues las tinieblas de aquel intruso se cernían sobre todo lo que ella amaba y había tratado de proteger en vano por la seria amenaza que representaba.

"Debí… debí haberlo visto cuando aún teníamos tiempo", susurró mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas con la profunda tristeza de alguien quien parecía perder toda esperanza de vivir. "Ya viene…"

Diantha quería saber todos los detalles de aquella sensación, pero no consideraba adecuado obligar a hablar a una de las mujeres más fuertes que conocía, preguntándose al mismo tiempo que la había hecho reaccionar de esa manera en tan solo unos segundos después de haber estado en trance.

Se limitó a hacer una simple pregunta para tratar de obtener, aunque sea la más mínima pista antes de que Olympia tuviera un muy merecido descanso.

"¿Quién?"

Olympia giró muy lentamente su cabeza, como si el terror aun entumiera cada músculo de su cuerpo. La miró directamente con sus ojos llorosos y susurró la única palabra que había alcanzado a distinguir entre un mar infinito de gritos espectrales y aullidos de dolor.

"La disformidad…"

Con aquella palabra que había agotado hasta la más mínima pizca de energía y cordura que le quedaba, Olympia cayó inconsciente. Sus discípulos y la campeona apresurados para buscarle ayuda y llevarla lo más pronto posible al hospital más cercano.

Fue en ese momento de total conmoción y angustia por el destino de la gran vidente, que ninguno de los presentes se había percatado de la pequeña sombra en la bóveda celeste, extendiendo poco a poco sus raíces como una hierba ponzoñosa dispuesta a infectar el planeta con su corrupción y suciedad.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	28. Shot: El ocaso de los Valois (pt1)

Un gusto conocer su nombre, mi estimado Fernando. Sería interesante conocer la historia en la que se basó para adoptar ese seudónimo.

En fin, este "shot" contará la primera parte de una historia que estoy seguro estaban ansiosos de saber: ¿qué corrompió a los Valois? Originalmente quería ponerlo en los capítulos, pero eso alentaría el ritmo de la historia principal, por lo que serán algo aparte. Aún no se cuantos habrá, pero por ahora contemplo siete. De cualquier forma, todos serán geniales (como siempre). Disfruten.

 **Shot: El Ocaso de los Valois (Pt.1).**

* * *

 **Diez años atrás.**

La contagiosa balada de la infancia resonaba con la compañía de alegres Pokémon en los jardines de la tranquila y pacífica residencia a orillas de la famosa zona vinícola del mediterráneo Kalosiense, un lugar de reposo y libertad donde un niño brillante podía desenvolverse de forma vivaz como recompensa por su destacado desempeño como el aspirante más joven que el Instituto IRD hubiese aceptado en toda su historia. Un lugar especial donde las ajetreadas rutinas y compromisos de cierta pareja influyente e intelectual, eran hechas a un lado para cuidar del tesoro más grande que ellos poseían.

Desde el comedor de jardín de su residencia veraniega por cuya vista se podía contemplar el plácido mar y los emparrados invadidos de racimos de uvas listas para ser cosechadas, la atención de Adelie sólo se enfocaba en la inocente imagen de su hijo corriendo entre las cosechas al lado de sus fieles Machomp y Timburr, haciéndole recordar una época igual de alegre cuando pasaba sus veranos con la compañía de su querida amiga cuando era niña. Una mujer que, curiosamente, acababa de engalanar el comedor del jardín con su característico estilo de una mujer fuerte de inquebrantable actitud que denotaba la fortaleza de sus convicciones.

Y, sin embargo, ni siquiera Palermo podía evitar saludar con una cálida sonrisa que fue respondida por su amiga de la infancia, una de las personas más importantes en todo el mundo para ella, como si Adelie ya estuviera esperando con ansia su llegada. Dos bellas mujeres que, a pesar de que su más notable florecimiento que había robado el corazón de innumerables pretendientes ya había pasado, sus atributos aún se mantenían en la mayoría intactos, aunque la invitada de honor ya mostraba cierto desgaste más notable en el rostro por la agitada vida que había elegido.

\- ¡Phillip, tesoro! ¡Alguien vino a visitarte!

Phillip atendió al llamado de su madre deteniendo su juego casi de inmediato. Pero al vislumbrar la silueta de su tía, aceleró el paso, seguido de sus dos compañeros Pokémon y rebosando de felicidad al ver nuevamente a su persona favorita en todo el mundo.

\- ¡Tía Pami! – Exclamó vivazmente una vez que llegó al comedor de jardín, regalándole un caluroso abrazo de bienvenida.

\- ¡Santo cielo! ¡Mira cómo has crecido! – Exclamó la bondadosa tía al recibir el abrazo afectuoso de su sobrino. Una vez que este había dejado de sujetar con fuerza el cuello de su tía, Palermo dedicó unos segundos más para contemplar los cada vez más hermosos rasgos que había heredado de sus padres – Tengo algo para ti.

Palermo buscó de entre su bolso una pokébola adornada con un listón color azul que Phillip desató con enorme emoción, pero sin maltratar el adorno que su tía cuidadosamente había puesto ahí como muestra de su cariño. Presionó el botón de seguridad del dispositivo para liberar a la misteriosa criatura de su interior y, después del despliegue de destellos escarlata que se materializaban en una forma redonda de apenas el tamaño de la cabeza de Phillip, los bellos ojos celestes que había heredado de su madre destellaban con alegría al reconocer al Pokémon que tanto le había dado curiosidad por su relativa simplicidad y composición gelatinosa que escondía a una criatura poderosa e inteligente, tal como aquella descripción que había leído en uno de los libros de su padre.

\- Un Pokémon especial para mi niño especial.

Phillip rodeó con sus pequeños brazos a su nuevo amigo mientras frotaba su mejilla con el cuerpo gelatinoso de Solisis como como si se tratara de una suave almohada. El Pokémon psíquico, por su parte, no parecía molesto en absoluto, y disfrutaba el gesto gruñendo con el característico sonido de una criatura que había simpatizado casi al instante con su nuevo compañero.

\- ¡Gracias, tía Pami! – Agradeció el pequeño mientras le daba otro gran abrazo, para luego dirigirse a su madre – Mamá, ¿puedo jugar con mi nuevo amigo?

\- Por supuesto, tesoro. Pero recuerda que almorzaremos en poco tiempo.

Phillip asintió con cortesía mientras daba un gritó de emoción y se perdía nuevamente entre los emparrados sujetando a Solosis por encima de su cabeza como si fuera un balón, seguido de sus dos compañeros que gruñían con el mismo tono eufórico al haber conseguido un nuevo amigo para jugar.

\- ¿Esos Pokémon son salvajes? – Preguntó Palermo con curiosidad y cierta cautela mientras contemplaba la diferencia de tamaño entre ambas criaturas luchadoras al rodear a su sobrino.

\- Oh, no – Respondió Adelie – Originalmente fueron capturados por François para hacer un estudio comparativo entre el tejido muscular de los Pokémon tipo pelea y los seres humanos. Los iba a liberar en cuanto acabara su investigación, pero Phillip se encariñó tanto con ellos que decidimos dejarlos aquí.

Palermo sonrió con dulzura, empalagada con la ternura que su sobrino era capaz de demostrar con cualquier nueva persona o Pokémon que conocía. Un rasgo que, seguramente, lo haría muy popular con las futuras chicas que lo seguirían con admiración por su carisma, humildad e inteligencia.

\- Adoro a ese pequeño – Dijo Palermo después de un largo suspiro – Cada vez que lo veo es más guapo e inteligente.

\- Bueno, ¿de quién crees que lo heredó? – Rio Adelie mientras llenaba la tasa de té de su huésped y la invitaba a tomar asiento en la mesa del jardín donde también algunos bocadillos ya las estaban esperando. – Aunque la inteligencia en verdad viene de su padre. Actualmente, Phillip atiende a un diplomado de Bioquímica en el Instituto IRD.

\- ¿En verano? – Dijo Palermo con incredulidad, no por la hazaña del niño prodigio, sino por la pérdida de la maravillosa infancia que podría poner en riesgo su desarrollo.

\- ¿Ves que él está dejando de ser un niño, Pami? - Adelie rio nuevamente para calmar las inquietudes de su amiga – François y yo procuramos que lleve una vida equilibrada. Por eso venimos aquí los fines de semana para que esté lejos de los deberes y el estrés que alguien de su gran capacidad y corta edad podría enfrentar.

\- Me alegra que a pesar de su gran intelecto, trabajo constante y responsabilidades que ni siquiera algunos adultos podrían imaginarse, todavía recuerde que es un niño – Dijo con dulzura mientras seguía contemplando el paisaje del mediterráneo veraniego – Es simplemente un niño perfecto.

\- Perfección… – Repitió Adelie mientras daba un delicado sorbo a su taza de té – Bueno, ya sabes lo que pienso de esa palabra.

Palermo respondió con una pequeña carcajada al recordar la complicada filosofía que su vieja amiga aplicaba cada vez que se mencionaba esa palabra. Un significado que rechazaba cualquier noción de banal superioridad o culminación de la eterna búsqueda del conocimiento, y uno de los pilares que Jean-Phillip Rameau, el fundador de la más prodigiosa familia de músicos y compositores de todo Kalos, había heredado a sus descendientes.

\- "La perfección es la ilusión del mediocre" – Recitó Palermo para luego dar el último sorbo a su tasa de té – ¿Aún no crees que es algo estricta?

\- Mi ancestro sólo quería decir que la subjetividad en como vemos las cosas podría hacernos caer en una falsa percepción de la realidad, querida amiga – Respondió Adelie con una cálida sonrisa al tocar un tema al que ella le guardaba un profundo respeto – Por eso nunca debemos de asumir absolutos que nos hagan abandonar la búsqueda de la verdad.

Con su complicadísima agenda, Palermo no tenía mucho tiempo para socializar con otras personas o formar nuevas relaciones más allá de las formalidades de su vida profesional. Era tal la represión de simples gestos de felicidad, que Palermo decidió que hoy desquitaría el tiempo invertido con la mayor cantidad de sonrisas que hubiera podido obsequiar a la familia que adoraba con locura.

\- Pues haciendo honor a la época del gran Jean-Phillip Rameau, buscaré a la esposa perfecta para mi amado sobrino.

Adelie rio nuevamente al mismo tiempo que daba un sorbo a su taza, provocando que parte del líquido se derramara en el mantel y ella se excusara con el gesto de cubrir su boca usando las yemas de sus dedos.

\- Siempre me gustó esa parte de ti, Pami. A pesar de que honro los principios más sagrados de mi familia con orgullo y respeto, tú posees esa aura de nobleza y tradición que en la mayoría de las ocasiones es absolutamente encantadora.

Palermo no pudo evitar ocultar el leve rubor en su mejilla al recibir un sincero cumplido por parte de la mujer que más estimaba. Además, bien sabía en el fondo que Adelie aprovechaba su dominio de las palabras para desarmarla de su imperturbable porte como ninguna otra.

\- Va-Vamos, Adelie. Sabes que fuera de los escenarios, me es difícil aceptar halagos y cumplidos.

\- Dije "en la mayoría de las ocasiones" – Aclaró Adelie - Otras veces puedes llegar a ser una completa desgraciada.

Palermo soltó una sonora carcajada que casi le provoca repetir el descuido que su amiga había cometido anteriormente. Hasta ahora, el viaje había valido totalmente la pena, pues además de poder ver a su querido sobrino, ella podía revivir otra de las habilidades excepcionales de Adelie: su sentido del humor que en ocasiones llegaba a adquirir cierta acidez por la honestidad en la que se desenvolvía. Para los que la conocían, este representaba un gesto de absoluta confianza y hermandad para con sus seres queridos, y una de las razones por las que François había quedado absolutamente hechizado inmediatamente.

\- ¡Ba-Basta! – Exclamó, tratando de recuperar el aire después de sufrir un ataque de risa como el que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo – ¡Oh, cielos! Hacía mucho que no me reía de esta manera.

\- Si… desde que estás con él.

Como en todas las amistades duraderas, existía un sinnúmero de cosas en las que ambas no concordaban: su Pokémon favorito, la mejor temporada del año, el mejor vino de la región, y una larga lista de etcéteras. Pero tan pronto como su vieja amiga había tocado un punto sensible en la que desde el principio ella no estaba de acuerdo, la risa de Palermo cedió, reemplazada por un largo momento de silencio en el que su mirada seria y levemente ofendida por aquel atrevimiento, trataba de dilucidar las verdaderas intenciones de haber sido invitada en aquella residencia.

\- No lo conoces bien, Adelie – Reprendió Palermo con un tono severo.

\- Cierto – Contestó Adelie con seriedad para aclarar de una vez por todas aquel asunto – No lo conozco, Pami. Pero como tu mejor amiga, debo decir que me preocupa que él esté ejerciendo cierta presión sobre ti y…

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando? – Preguntó Palermo con un tono que denotaba su irritación ante la acusación a la que estaba siendo sometida. - ¿Que no puedo distinguir cuando alguien intenta manipularme?

\- Yo jamás…

\- Fui reina de Kalos, Adelie. Y la mejor hasta ahora – Interrumpió Palermo mientras subía el tono de su voz para dejar en claro que ella no era una adolescente embriagada con el amor juvenil que a menudo desemboca en relaciones fallidas. - Conozco de primera mano el tipo de escoria que encuentras en el mundo del espectáculo, y puedo asegurarte que él sólo quiere lo mejor para mí en mi nueva misión para buscar a dignas portadoras de mi corona. Pues yo no pienso tirar mi brillante carrera por la borda como tú lo hiciste.

Quería responder argumentando que no fue por presión de su marido el que ella diera una merecida pausa a su vida profesional, sino el amor que tenía por su familia la que hizo que agendara sus prioridades y decidiera por fin dejar los escenarios. Además, en sus ratos libres explotaba sus habilidades como compositora y aprendía el arte culinario de la preparación del vino. Pero sabía que la amistad le era más valiosa que el orgullo, y si no cedía un poco para aclarar las cosas en ese instante, podría perder a su amiga para siempre.

\- Yo… Yo sólo me preocupo por ti, Pami.

En aquella mirada melancólica y llena de arrepentimiento, Palermo pudo ver que la sinceridad de Adelie una vez más aplacaba su ira y le provocaba compartir el profundo pesar que ella seguramente estaba sintiendo. De hecho, la sensación era peor, pues al ser su amiga de la infancia, Palermo comprendía que Adelie se había tomado muchas molestias para preparar el escenario en la que se había armado de valor para confrontarla ante un asunto que siempre le había causado cierto temor por la discreción y el misterio que rodeaba a su pareja.

Deshonrar aquel acto valiente que demostraba una vez más los lazos de amistad con un despliegue de cólera irracional, representaría un insulto hacia todo aquello que habían compartido por años.

\- Mira… lo siento mucho, Adelie. Sé que he estado muy distante últimamente, pero te juro que yo estoy bien – Aclaró Palermo con una leve sonrisa y un tono más simpático para aplacar su enojo - De hecho, no solo vine para saludar y ver a Phillip. También quería invitarte a ti y a tu esposo a algo que planeamos rescatar de su letargo.

Palermo buscó de entre su bolso, una carpeta forrada de cuero negro que abrió para sacar una invitación bellamente decorada con grabados de oro y atada a un cordón púrpura que entregó a su amiga.

\- "La Orden de la Doncella" – Leyó Adelie en voz alta - ¿Como la que tienen en Hoenn?

\- Algo así. Pero esta es mucho más antigua, con tradiciones y rituales más apegadas a la leyenda de la princesa que lo hacen más exclusivo y emocionante.

Adelie sintió un leve sobresalto al tratar de comprender el significado de lo que Palermo había mencionado. Como niñas criadas en familias con tradiciones e historias antiguas que a menudo podían considerarse un poco siniestras para la época moderna, no podía dejar de hacer hincapié en aquella que le había causado tanta tristeza al escucharla por primera vez debido al trágico desenlace que había sido cortado en la versión que se contaba actualmente.

\- Si está basado en esa historia. La verdadera historia, entonces creo que también debe poseer cierto tono oscuro.

\- Vamos, Adelie – Animó Palermo – Es una forma de experimentar y liberarse un poco. Creo que le agregaría un poco más de picante a tu relación.

Adelie se ruborizó un poco con aquella última oración. No por vergüenza al admitir que la intimidad entre ambos había perdido un poco de su llama después de tener a su hijo, pues era todo lo contrario. Por supuesto que jamás mencionaría con lujo de detalle los momentos más privados de su relación, ni siquiera a su mejor amiga. Pero si algo era cierto para ella, es que, en el arte de amar, su marido no tenía comparación.

Dándose cuenta de que estaba divagando demasiado con lo dicho por Palermo, Adelie se sacudió rápidamente esos pensamientos y regresó a la conversación.

\- Mmm… no lo sé. Para empezar, François no podría ir ya que está en un punto muy importante de su carrera. Quizá lo nombren jefe del área de Neurociencias en el Instituto IRD, y su trabajo como voluntario en el hospital infantil es de suma importancia para él.

\- Bueno, eso es una lástima – Gruñó Palermo al ver que su plan para reconciliarse y que ambos varones pudieran congeniar, no saldría como ella esperaba. - ¿Pero por qué no vienes tú? Sólo será por un par de días y podemos usar el avión privado para ir y regresar a tiempo.

\- ¿Avión? – Preguntó Adelie extrañada - ¿Pues qué tan lejos está?

\- En Kanto, por supuesto – Aclaró Palermo – ¿No te había dicho que ahí es donde últimamente he dirigido todos mis movimientos? Después de todo, busco talento en lugares donde nadie se ha fijado antes. Así que, ¿qué dices?

Adelie aún estaba muy escéptica con la idea. Si bien la distancia no parecía presentar obstáculo para que ella asistiera, y fácilmente podría encargar a Phillip con su padre y alguna niñera que lo apoyara durante esos dos días, el misterio que rodeaba la dichosa Orden alertaba a su instinto. No obstante, aquella invitación podría representar la oportunidad perfecta para reconciliarse con Palermo y conocer a fondo al hombre que poseía su corazón.

 _No hay nada que perder_ , pensó.

\- De acuerdo, iré – Aceptó finalmente, provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de su amiga.

\- Será divertido. Te lo aseguro.

Y con un último intercambio de sonrisas afectuosas entre dos amigas dispuestas a recuperar parte de su confianza perdida, el almuerzo estaba listo para ser servido. Desde los emparrados donde Phillip aún jugaba con sus tres compañeros, la voz de su madre indicó que era momento de dejar de jugar un rato para acompañarlas a comer, la cual obedeció de inmediato y dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el comedor del jardín; no sin antes haciendo una parada al sanitario para asearse un poco y estar presentable en el almuerzo. Después de todo, no quería dar malas impresiones a su tía.

Y así, en un último día soleado de verano lleno de dicha donde los vínculos de afecto y hermandad parecían ser más fuertes que nunca, el ocaso señalaba el fin de la familia más pura e inocente que existiera en este mundo, dejándolo indefenso para evitar su llegada.


	29. Ash Vs Clint

Mi más sentido pésame para usted, mi estimado Fernando. Perder a alguien tan cercano y querido es duro (que curioso que este capítulo en cierta parte trate de esto... aunque claro, en el estilo oscuro característico del fic). En fin, espero que este capítulo le anime un poco más el día.

Respecto a sus comentarios del capítulo anterior... rayos, de nuevo me da un punto de vista que nunca había considerado y que ahora me veo obligado a adaptar por la veracidad de lo que dice. ¿Cómo le hace para dar tan atinados comentarios? Ah, juntos seríamos imparables, se lo aseguro.

Por último, y respecto a las recientes disculpas que han hecho por comentar "tarde". Ya había mencionado que este escrito no está sujeto a la respuesta que reciba de él, por lo que no es necesario que escriban después de cada actualización. Sobre todo si creen que solo es por compromiso o admiten no tener algo que decir. Ver un nuevo review es genial, pero no es obligatorio (Y miren que ver al buen Taylor Rowan de dexholders comentando, ya es ganancia).

Yo decidí continuar este trabajo hasta su conclusión, y eso es lo que voy a hacer sin importar la cantidad de interesados en esta historia. ¡Palabra de honor!

Y ahora sin más preámbulos, aquí está el nuevo capítulo...

 **CAPÍTULO 24. Ash Vs. Clint.**

* * *

Había algo detrás de la sonrisa desafiante de Ash que podría desconcertar a cualquiera que pudiera leer los pensamientos que se aglutinaban en su cabeza, los cuales trataban desesperadamente enfocar su atención a la batalla a punto de iniciar mientras buscaba alguna explicación lógica acerca del conflicto en que se habían metido desde aquel día en que Serena había partido brevemente. Es decir, hasta hace apenas una semana sus aventuras se limitaban a conocer y ayudar a distintas personas y Pokémon a superar retos relativamente simples: memorias u objetos perdidos, problemas de autoestima; a lo mucho algún conflicto entre Pokémon como el que había sucedido a su amigo Goodra antes de que decidiera dejarlo en aquel santuario natural.

Y, si bien sus encuentros con criaturas legendarias ponían a prueba sus verdaderas habilidades como entrenador y ser humano, enfrentar a un grupo despiadado que no parecía tener ninguna restricción moral en arrebatar vidas a sangre fría, era harina de otro costal. No importaba que tuviesen el apoyo de alguien con la noción y experiencia contra esta clase de enemigos que, hasta hace poco, Ash sólo creía que existían en historias de ficción más maduras; relatos de una época más violenta que había sido dejado atrás para vivir en la relativa paz que casi todo el mundo disfrutaba.

Pero el peligro era real. Serena lo había experimentado en carne propia y él lo recordaba cada vez que sentía al parásito en su cabeza alimentándose tan pronto como la alegría y el placer invadían su cuerpo, arrebatándole aquello a lo que dedicaba su vida y su esfuerzo. Viéndose incapaz de luchar a su estilo hasta que resolvieran aquel asunto, Ash había decidido que aprovecharía cada segundo de la batalla amistosa que tendría con Clint. Un pequeño respiro en el que concentraría todos sus pensamientos y esfuerzos para no permitir que el parásito conspirara en su contra, y así sacar hasta la última gota de júbilo que obtendría después de la sequía que lo estaba volviendo loco.

O al menos eso creía.

Desde su posición, Clint había sacado nuevamente el dispositivo que regulaba la intensidad de corriente en el aparato que Ash se veía obligado a usar para evitar el desarrollo del parásito. Eso, por supuesto, alertó al entrenador quien poco a poco se daba cuenta que el combate no sería como él se imaginaba.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Ash, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

\- ¿Debo recordarte que hasta que no controles tus emociones, usar el dispositivo de choque es obligatorio? – Recalcó Clint con cierto reproche al tener que recalcar lo importante que era tomar estas medidas.

\- Se suponía que esto sería una batalla amistosa – Protestó con un tono desalentador que era imitado por el gruñido de Pikachu.

\- Nunca acordamos eso – Aclaró Clint después de haber terminado con los ajustes del dispositivo de Ash – No desperdiciaremos valioso tiempo en una batalla que no ganarás.

Ash hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la medida estricta de Clint que derribaba todas sus expectativas. No era solamente la frustración de no poder disfrutar algo que él adoraba hacer más que nada en el mundo, sino que le costaba trabajo aceptar la gravedad de la situación a pesar de que las precauciones y entrenamiento de Clint a la larga lo ayudarían a superar estas dificultades. Además, si bien en ocasiones Ash era bastante rebelde y osado contra cualquiera que pretendiera poner cierta autoridad sobre él, aún no entendía por qué ese desdén contra las reglas parecía ser más fuerte que nunca.

\- De acuerdo – Dijo Ash mientras intercambiaba una mirada de confianza a su compañero amarillo. Quizá no sería la batalla que ellos esperaban, pero al menos pondrían una condición para compensarlo – Pero queremos pelear contra Khan.

Desde las gradas, los espectadores que conocían la prodigiosa fuerza del más poderoso compañero de Clint, no pudieron evitar sentir sorpresa y cierta admiración por el desafío que el prometedor entrenador lanzaba a Clint. No obstante, este último no parecía extrañarse con la petición de Ash que rayaba entre la osadía y la completa ingenuidad.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que en tu situación tienes alguna oportunidad contra él?

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Ash con una sonrisa y un tono altanero que era acompañado por las descargas eléctricas emanadas de las mejillas de Pikachu. - ¿No crees vencernos?

Con todo su conocimiento y experiencia, a Clint le hubiera bastado para decir que aquel chico era un completo lunático. Sin embargo, había algo en él que lo desconcertaba desde que supo de las hazañas del chico en su largo viaje encontrando criaturas legendarias, además de aquel día en que le había explicado lo peligrosa que era su situación: que no importaba lo peligroso o desesperanzador de las adversidades que enfrentaba, Ash no estaba dispuesto a ceder para defender sus principios y proteger a sus amigos.

Pero este conflicto era diferente y mucho más peligroso. Y si quería salir vivo de todo este desastre, no podía depender de un "Deus Ex" u otro absurdo recurso de última hora que resolviera la situación como había sucedido anteriormente. Y eso sólo sería posible bajo la más estricta y severa disciplina que podría instruirle, pues ¿de qué otra forma Ash llegaría a convertirse en el mejor de todos ellos?

\- Que no digas que no te lo advertí.

Clint buscó la pokébola negra que contenía a su más poderoso compañero y la arrojó al campo de batalla, materializando en un despliegue de luces rojas a la enorme bestia de escamas azules y poderosas mandíbulas cuyo vigoroso rugido hacía retumbar las ventanas de todo el edificio y estremecía a los espectadores de aquella batalla, demostrando las ansias que tenía de enfrentar a cualquier oponente que se le pusiera en frente.

\- Y bien… - Dijo Clint después de que el rugido había cesado - ¿Vas a quedarte ahí o vas a hacer algo?

Ash le dirigió una sonrisa un tanto altanera al haber obtenido al menos esa pequeña victoria. Con la confianza devuelta, estaba más que listo para echar a andar su estrategia que había planeado durante el desayuno.

\- ¡Pikachu! ¡Escabúllete entre las piernas de Khan!

El roedor amarillo se dirigió a su enorme oponente a una velocidad admirable para tratarse de una criatura tan pequeña. Sin embargo, lejos de ser una desventaja, representaba una excelente forma de llevar a cabo el relativamente sencillo plan de Ash: aprovechar la poca maniobrabilidad del enorme Tyrantrum para atrapar a su diminuto oponente, y atacar directamente en aquellos puntos desprotegidos hasta derribarlo.

Una estrategia sensata… pero extremadamente predecible y fácilmente contrarrestable para alguien con la experiencia de Clint.

\- Dale una pequeña sacudida – Ordenó Clint con una voz serena de alguien que no parecía inmutarse con algo tan sencillo.

A escasos centímetros de que Pikachu se escabullera por los pies de Khan, uno de ellos se elevó a casi medio metro del suelo para desatar un temblor lo suficiente fuerte para sacar de balance al pequeño roedor. A pesar de la poca altura en la que el Pokémon prehistórico había dejado caer todo el peso de su pie, la fuerza resultante fue suficiente para que su pequeño oponente se elevara por los aires e impactara el suelo con su mentón al no poder reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para poder usar sus patas como amortiguadores de aquella caída.

Ash quedó sorprendido y algo intimidado ante la forma tan simple en la que Clint había aventajado la situación. Tal parecía que él no bromeaba cuando se trataba de una verdadera batalla Pokémon… de hecho, tampoco parecía disfrutarlo tanto como él.

\- ¡Pikachu! ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Ash para luego dar un gran respiro de alivio al ver que su compañero lentamente se volvía a poner de pie. Al menos ahora sabía que los ataques directos y comunes serían poco efectivos contra su metódico y perspicaz oponente, por lo que tendría que recurrir a una nueva forma de aproximarse y atacar sorpresivamente.

Y ya se le había ocurrido una muy buena forma de lograrlo, sacando ventaja de la confianza de Clint.

\- ¡Dirígete hacia Khan nuevamente! – Ordenó Ash.

Clint, viendo que Ash recurría de nuevo a un movimiento que poco le había funcionado anteriormente, ordenó a su compañero que sacudiera el campo de batalla de nuevo, pero esta vez aplicando una fuerza mayor que le provocara un daño más grave a Pikachu cuando este impactara con el suelo después de tremenda sacudida. Desafortunadamente para el joven entrenador, Clint no sería fácil de engañar, pues sabía perfectamente que Ash no ordenaría el mismo ataque a menos que hubiese encontrado una forma de que funcionara esta vez, o que se tratara de una simple distracción para agarrar desprevenido a su oponente mientras ejecutaba otro ataque. Sea como sea, Clint ya tenía listo un plan para cualquiera de estas u otras contingencias que quizá a Ash ni siquiera se le hubiera ocurrido. Y usaría esa falsa sensación de confianza para darle una valiosa lección.

La pisada de Khan hizo sacudir la tierra nuevamente con una fuerza un poco más grande que la vez anterior, pero lo suficientemente poderosa como para forzar a los espectadores a buscar cualquier objeto de apoyo para no perder el equilibrio. Sin embargo, esto no provocó que perdieran el más mínimo detalle del emocionante combate que estaban atestiguando. Una lucha donde el sentimiento y la intuición se enfrentaban a la estrategia y convicción de un retador que no estaba dispuesto a retroceder.

\- ¡Ahora salta! – Gritó Ash en exacta sincronía al mismo tiempo en que el terremoto provocado por Khan estaba a punto de obligar a Pikachu a perder su balance nuevamente. En su lugar, el roedor amarillo había saltado vigorosamente, evitando así que la sacudida lo acercara un poco más a lo que parecía una inevitable derrota. Y, una vez que Pikachu estaba lo suficientemente cerca del blanco que ya había localizado anteriormente, ordenó un ataque súper efectivo de cola de hierro con la esperanza de que eso sería suficiente como para sacar de balance a su oponente y sorprender a su mentor con un excepcional avance en tan poco tiempo.

En ese preciso instante donde parecía que Ash por fin había vencido no solo el estilo de batalla de su oponente, sino también al parásito que aparentemente no lo había molestado a pesar de sentir nuevamente el júbilo de la batalla, otra simple estratagema de parte de Clint le daría una bofetada de realidad que lo haría reubicarse en su posición como novato del estilo de luchar en serio.

\- Gira un poco a tu derecha y recíbelo.

Un estrepitoso sonido resonó por todo el salón de batalla al impactar la poderosa cola brillante de Pikachu con el macizo muslo de su oponente, como si se tratase de una lanza chocando contra un impenetrable escudo que no había retrocedido ni un milímetro, a pesar de la prodigiosa fuerza de aquel ataque. Ash, Pikachu y el resto de los espectadores quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que Clint había arriesgado la batalla y posiblemente la salud de su compañero en un movimiento que pocos estaban tan locos, o creativos, para hacerlo funcionar. Elesa, por su parte, mantuvo su mirada seria al comprobar que Clint no tenía intenciones de ser accesible con Ash, y no dudaría ni por un segundo humillar al chico si así lo consideraba necesario para su desarrollo.

\- ¡A volar! – Ordenó Clint con un tono triunfante y energético por primera vez desde que había iniciado la batalla.

En un rápido movimiento de su gigantesca cabeza que se dirigía hacia su oponente, Khan había aprisionado la cola de Pikachu con sus poderosas fauces, imposibilitando cualquier intento de que este pudiese regresar al suelo a menos que el intimidante Pokémon así lo permitiera. Sacudió al pequeño roedor eléctrico de un lado hacia otro para marearlo, y después de dos violentos zarandeos con los que tomó la fuerza suficiente para ejecutar su siguiente movimiento, Khan lanzó a Pikachu hacia el techo del gimnasio como si se tratara de un juguete desechado.

\- ¡Pikachu, usa cola de hierro nuevamente para amortiguar el golpe!

Un reflejo rápido y la casi perfecta sincronía entre el joven entrenador y su Pikachu, fue suficiente para que el Pokémon eléctrico acatara las órdenes de Ash. Justo cuando estaba a punto de impactar con el techo del gimnasio, su cola reforzada había amortiguado el golpe como si se tratara de un resorte que no sólo lo había salvado de una posible derrota, sino que ahora también podía usarla a su favor para reforzar su próximo ataque.

\- ¡Ahora usa electro bola! – Ordenó Ash en un último acto desesperado para no perder el control de la batalla. De la cola de Pikachu emergió una esfera de electricidad concentrada que expulsaba chispas por todo el campo de batalla. Muestra de que, en aquel ataque, todas sus energías y esperanzas de ganar eran depositadas en un último esfuerzo para salir victorioso.

Aún no comprendía que cada uno de sus movimientos era fácilmente aventajado por Clint, quien incluso se daría el lujo de mofarse un poco de sus esfuerzos.

\- Mira Khan, un aperitivo – Dijo Clint con su característico tono sarcástico disfrazado de una orden dirigida a su poderoso compañero.

Las enormes fauces de Khan se iluminaron con una serie de destellos relampagueantes color amarillo que lo hacían parecer un volcán en erupción expulsando la ira primigenia por medio de relámpagos que lo hacían lucir incluso más atemorizante de lo que ya era. La electro bola de Pikachu impactó con aquellas fauces que aprisionaron la esfera de luz y eliminaron de un solo mordisco, dejando solamente unas cuantas chispas que recorrían la mandíbula del gigante prehistórico.

\- Entiérralo.

Y así, sin posibilidad de escapar del ataque que decidiría la victoria de Clint sobre las habilidades de Ash, Khan retrocedió un poco su cabeza, alzando el enorme hocico y encorvándose ligeramente como si tratase de cargar un ataque que efectuaría con la cabeza. Pikachu, aun cayendo estrepitosamente y sin alguna superficie que le permitiera esquivar aquel ataque, fue impactado por el enorme cráneo de roca maciza que lo hizo estrellarse con el suelo, sacudiendo el gimnasio nuevamente por la fuerza liberada y dejando una estela de polvo que bloqueó la visión por unos instantes.

\- ¡Pikachu! – Gritó Ash, aún incrédulo ante lo que acababa de suceder y en extremo preocupado por la salud de su amigo. No obstante, sus temores fueron hechos a un lado cuando, al haberse despejado la estela de tierra, se había dado cuenta de que Pikachu yacía aun consciente, pero estupefacto y al lado del enorme cráter que Khan había dejado como recordatorio de su fuerza y misericordia. No obstante, y al ver al orgulloso Pokémon lanzar su poderoso rugido prehistórico, era muy claro quien había sido el ganador de aquella batalla.

\- ¡Pikachu no puede continuar! ¡La victoria es para Khan! – Exclamó Gurkin dirigiendo su brazo izquierdo hacia la dirección de Clint y su compañero.

Ash corrió hacia donde su compañero yacía para agradecerle por su extraordinario trabajo, a pesar de que muy en el fondo sentía cierta decepción al no poder demostrar el avance que él creía haber obtenido. Seguramente… simplemente aún le faltaba mucho por aprender.

Si algo podía rescatar Clint de aquella corta batalla, era que al menos Ash no había sucumbido ante el parásito y, por ende, no había sufrido de otra serie de descargas… aunque, siendo sinceros, Clint había procurado usar estrategias lo suficientemente eficientes como para evitar que siquiera la más mínima sensación de alegría hubiese abierto el apetito del monstruo que infectaba al entrenador. Así que la hazaña parecía tenía más mérito para el mentor que para su alumno, algo totalmente contrario a lo que se supone debería lograr.

 _Ah, si tan sólo Eldwin estuviese aquí…_ , pensó para sí.

\- Estrategia decente, mala ejecución – Aseveró Clint, despejando aquellos pensamientos para rescatar los puntos importantes de la batalla.

\- Si, bueno… supongo que no funcionó.

Para ser alguien al que había captado su interés, Clint habría esperado cualquier otra excusa que no fuera tan condescendiente como la que Ash había usado. Quizá había sido algo estricto con él desde la mañana, aunado a la decepción que se había llevado al no aceptar el duelo amistoso que su pupilo tanto anhelaba. Sin embargo, que aquellos hechos hubiesen influido tanto en su cambio de actitud le parecía exagerado y hasta cierto punto dramático… si no fuese por el hecho de que el chico también era un adolescente en medio de una lucha por su identidad, después de haber perdido la más grande dicha que conocía.

Si, Clint no podía negar que a pesar de ser bastante estoico con las personas que lo rodeaban, en ocasiones él podría llegar a ser un patán frívolo – pero aún encantador – cuando sus pensamientos y actos se enfocaban en el inminente conflicto que se había jurado combatir desde hacía años. Y, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, se preguntaba si no había cometido un error así con Serena.

Tendría que pensar un modo de reiniciar e ir un paso a la vez, comenzando con explicarle lo más concreta y pacientemente posible las razones de aquella estrategia fallida.

\- Es claro que debías aprovechar la enorme diferencia de tamaños, por lo que ir contra las piernas era lo más sensato que se te podría ocurrir…

\- Pero no fue suficiente – Interrumpió Ash, aún con tono melancólico que denotaba cierta frustración al haber sido superado en todos los sentidos.

\- En ocasiones lo sensato no suele ser lo más efectivo, Ash. Sobre todo si no prestas atención a dónde diriges el ataque – Continuó Clint – Pues de haber sabido donde impactar y la fuerza necesaria, seguramente yo habría tenido muchos problemas.

La última declaración de Clint llamó la atención de Ash. Seguro, como alguien que había recorrido ya seis regiones diferentes, Ash estaba muy consciente de que podrían existir innumerables estilos de batalla y formas diferentes de haber ganado este encuentro. Pero la inusual metodología de Clint desafiaba toda su comprensión, pues no se trataba de una simple diferencia entre tamaño y poder, sino algo más profundo y estratégico que aún trataba de dilucidar.

\- Tal como le dije a Serena hace un momento: de nada sirve ordenar ataques si no estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo.

Clint hizo un ademán con su mano para que Ash lo siguiera hasta donde el gigante prehistórico aún se erguía con un porte real propio de los victoriosos.

\- Toquen – Ordenó Clint mientras frotaba el carnoso y sólido muslo de Khan, esperando a que Ash y Pikachu hicieran lo mismo para comprender el momento exacto donde había perdido la batalla - Dime ¿Por qué crees que ordené a Khan recibir el impacto?

A pesar del estirón que su cuerpo había experimentado, a Ash le costaba un poco de trabajo alcanzar el muslo de aquel gigante incluso con su brazo completamente extendido. Pikachu, por su parte, y viendo que sólo entorpecería los movimientos de su entrenador si permanecía en su hombro, aceptó la invitación que Clint le había hecho para trepar por su brazo y así acatar la orden que se les había dado.

Tan pronto como sintieron la composición de piel y roca que protegía la poderosa pata del Pokémon prehistórico, comenzaron a dilucidar aquel grave error que habían cometido al dirigir un ataque contra lo que claramente se trataba de un muro impenetrable.

\- Khan tiene una defensa increíble en sus muslos – Exclamó Ash con una mezcla de admiración e iluminación al darse cuenta por fin de aquella característica que ni siquiera se había cruzado por su cabeza en la batalla. - ¡Sabías que nunca le haríamos daño ni siquiera con un movimiento súper efectivo como cola de hierro, por eso ordenaste recibir el ataque!

Clint rio por debajo al ver que Ash comenzaba a comprender el verdadero significado del estilo de pelea que el joven entrenador se vería forzado a adoptar de ahora en adelante. No queriendo desalentarlo, decidió recurrir a su tono más accesible y extrovertido que empleaba en momentos más sociables, como en las constantes fiestas a las que Elesa era invitada y él fungía como su acompañante.

\- Ahora que, de haber atacado un punto muy vulnerable, el resultado habría sido diferente ¿Alguna vez te has golpeado la rodilla con un objeto puntiagudo? – Bromeó Clint con una sonrisa que fue imitada por Ash al recordar alguno de aquellos inevitables momentos en que su descuido les había hecho pagar con una lastimosa experiencia – Aunque claro, siempre existe una forma de contrarrestarlo.

\- Un paso delante de tu oponente – Recitó Ash al recordar otra de las lecciones que había dado a Serena. – ¿Estrategia en lugar de intuición?

Clint negó con la cabeza. – No son habilidades que interfieren individualmente, Ash. Estrategia, instinto, intuición… todas ellas participan en conjunto con las emociones; algunas influyendo más en la otras – Dijo – Una vez que controles tus emociones en combate, lograrás un equilibrio entre todos estos factores y el parásito no podrá afectarte.

\- Para eso es la meditación…

Fue en ese momento en que Ash sentía una vertiginosa mezcla de sensaciones que lo abrumaba a cada instante. Para empezar, la relativa simpleza en las batallas que él conocía y amaba como ninguna otra cosa, no correspondían en absoluto a la forma tan seria que Clint parecía tener en perspectiva. Sin embargo, y una vez analizando todos los eventos que habían dado lugar a esta precaria situación, finalmente pudo descubrir la verdadera intención de tan estricto entrenamiento: Clint no les estaba enseñando a pelear para participar en combates amistosos, ganar medallas y ser el campeón de alguna región… Esto era combate real donde su vida y la de muchos otros estaban en juego, y eran tanto la estrategia como los lazos de hermandad que creaba con sus Pokémon los que podían significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. De hecho, para ser alguien que se había visto envuelto en varias situaciones muy peligrosas, no podía evitar sentir cierta culpa de lo poco que comprendía ese concepto hasta ahora.

\- Ahora entiendo lo que tratas de hacer y quiero comprenderlo, pero… no lo tomes a mal, pero esa forma de pelear parece quitarles la emoción a las batallas Pokémon.

Clint asintió y le dirigió una mirada que denotaba la consternación ante la dura realidad a la que Ash tendría que tomar muy en serio para enfrentarla de ahora en adelante. No obstante, aún podría darle un poco de esperanza al joven entrenador con otra pequeña lección que alguna vez había recibido de su también mentor.

\- Te daré un consejo: tampoco te lo tomes tan en serio – Dijo Clint con una sonrisa fraternal – Disfruta de las batallas cuando puedas disfrutarlas, usa tu entrenamiento cuando debas hacerlo, y ten la sabiduría para saber la diferencia.

Con esas últimas palabras, Clint ordenó el regreso de su gigantesco compañero y procedió a abandonar el campo de batalla para atender los asuntos que había dejado pendientes desde la mañana; en especial aquellos que concernían a la llegada del resto de sus camaradas a Kalos. Pero justo cuando Clint le había dado la espalda, Ash interrumpió el andar de su mentor con una pregunta que necesitaba saber inmediatamente para comprobar de que incluso ante aquella adversidad, aún existía algo en las batallas que Clint podía experimentar tanto como él.

\- ¿Te gustan las batallas, Clint?

Serena y el resto de los espectadores esperaron por unos instantes a que Clint diera su respuesta, como si aquella pregunta también los inquietara por la manera en que Clint parecía opinar respecto a las batallas Pokémon. Miró por unos instantes al impaciente muchacho con una mirada seria que cambió lentamente a una sonrisa fraternal al admitir su gusto por un buen y digno combate entre camaradas.

\- ¿A quién no?

Ash sonrió con alivio.

\- Entonces… Entonces quiero que me prometas algo – Dijo mientras elevaba sus puños a la altura de su pecho en una pose retadora que era imitada por Pikachu- Cuando me haya desecho del parásito, quiero que tengamos una batalla como entrenadores honorables y que dan todo para ganar.

Clint rio de nuevo por debajo mientras asentía con su mirada para aceptar el futuro reto que en esos momentos se convertía en una promesa entre camaradas, una forma de recompensar los esfuerzos de ambos por salir adelante ante precaria situación y recuperar un poco la inocencia y la dicha que se les había arrebatado.

\- Aunque… por supuesto que yo voy a ganar.

\- ¡Eso crees tú! – Exclamó Ash mientras se acercaba con paso firme hacia su mentor con una actitud desafiante, levantando los puños y sin abandonar su mirada. Ahora que Clint se había abierto un poco más hacia ellos, y comprobando que hasta cierto punto poseía una actitud similar a la de él, podían burlarse el uno al otro como si fueran hermanos en una de las tantas peleas ridículas y frecuentes entre varones.

\- ¿Cómo piensas ganar si ni siquiera puedes acercarte? Inténtalo cuando crezcas un poco más. – Dijo Clint mientras detenía el avance de Ash con una sola mano y se burlaba de su pobre intento de asestar un golpe. Pikachu, por su parte, aprovechó el instante para subir por el hombro de su entrenador y trepar a la cabeza de Clint para distraerlo y permitir que Ash pudiera acercarse.

Desde las gradas, Serena y los demás reían con el espectáculo infantil que conmovía y a la vez los desconcertaba en cierto sentido, pues después de una sesión en la que Clint había mostrado su faceta más estricta y severa con Ash, ahora se divertía como un niño. Bonnie, por su parte, había bajado inmediatamente para unirse a la pelea, pero fue detenida por su hermano mayor bajo la advertencia de que a pesar de ser un juego amistoso, ella podía salir lastimada.

Una vez exhaustos, y al ver que ninguno cedía, Clint consideró que era adecuado terminar la sesión y retomar cada quien los asuntos pendientes que debían atender.

\- Creo que por hoy fue suficiente – Dijo – Los veo en la cena.

Pero justo cuando Clint se disponía a salir del edificio y mientras Serena y el resto de los espectadores acababan de abandonar las gradas para reunirse con Ash, una inesperada llamada del destino los hizo olvidarse de cualquier otro asunto que creyeran importante.

Era momento de rendir cuentas con una persona a la que habían ignorado desde hacía días, y que seguramente tenía tantas preguntas como ellos.

\- Es… de Palermo. – Dijo Serena con angustia en su tono de voz mientras su comunicador revelaba el nombre de aquella persona que deseaba contactarlos justo en estos momentos.

Clint adoptó de inmediato su mirada seria y analítica al presentir que una sonora discusión se iba a librar en unos momentos. Pero primero, pensó, tendría que asegurarse que Palermo no supiera donde estaban, por lo que su ubicación, así como las personas que se encontraban ahí y que no pertenecían al grupo original, tendrían que permanecer en incógnito hasta que concluyera la llamada.

\- Korrina, Valerie ¿podrían salir por favor? No quiero que sepan que ustedes están en esto – Pidió Clint a las líderes del gimnasio, quienes asintieron y abandonaron el lugar de inmediato, acompañadas de Gurkin y Clemont quien se llevaba a Bonnie para evitar que aquella charla pudiese afectarla. Una vez abandonado el lugar, Elesa apagó las luces mientras Clint activaba un dispositivo portátil que, según él, evitaría que pudieran rastrear la llamada hasta su ubicación – Adelante – Ordenó a Serena.

La imagen holográfica no podía ser más tétrica y melancólica incluso si hubiesen cuidado el más mínimo detalle para hacerla ver así. La mujer de cabellera plateada y mirada firme ocultaba sus ojos púrpuras detrás de un par de gafas oscuras mientras vestía un traje fúnebre propio de las personas que acababan de despedir por última vez a sus seres queridos. De hecho, era muy singular de que, a pesar de tratarse de una prenda diseñada para acompañar el duelo de aquella mujer, todavía poseía cierto gusto y elegancia que, a la mirada de muchos, no parecía concordar del todo con la situación. Aunque, de nuevo, el dolor de perder a alguien tan querido provocaba en las personas una vasta diversidad de expresiones y gestos para sobrellevar la pérdida.

Cualquiera se habría conmovido con la mirada de Palermo y, de hecho, así fue para Serena y Ash. Pero Clint y Elesa no podían dejarse llevar por una primera impresión si querían entablar una conversación con aquella mujer que aún les provocaba tanta incertidumbre.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Clint con un tono severo y nada cortés que incluso a Elesa se le hizo difícil tolerar.

\- Respuestas – Respondió Palermo mientras se limitaba a tragar saliva para ayudarle a hacer caso omiso de aquel insulto e ir directamente al grano.

Clint dio un resoplido y la miró a los ojos. – Curioso, porque es justamente lo que…

\- ¡Quiero saber por qué dejaron que mi niño muriera! – Gritó Palermo por fin, golpeando con violencia el escritorio en el que estaba realizando la llamada y poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo. No iba a tolerar más gestos descorteces de alguien a quien no parecía tener la más mínima consideración de su pérdida – ¡Dejé a mi querido sobrino fuera de esto para mantenerlo lo más lejos posible del Culto y ustedes fueron directamente con él! ¡Exijo que me digan qué demonios estaban haciendo ahí!

 _Muy bien, eso ya es más creíble_ , pensó Clint. Quizá sería adecuado para la conversación dejar a un lado un poco de frivolidad y comenzar a responder.

\- Así como tú, queríamos respuestas más objetivas.

Palermo se retiró las gafas oscuras con desesperación ante una excusa absurda que sólo la hacía enfurecer cada vez más. Fue entonces que Clint y el resto pudo atestiguar en aquellos ojos hinchados e irritados, la verdadera mirada del dolor y la ira que solo los que habían sufrido una grave pérdida podían expresar.

\- ¡Él no tenía ninguna! ¡Jamás perteneció a la Orden! ¡¿Tanto fue su desconfianza hacia mi como para haberlo involucrado en esto?! ¡¿No pudieron al menos habérmelo dicho?!

Clint tragó saliva y dio un paso al frente, como si tratara de recuperar el control de aquella conversación que lo estaba desarmando con acusaciones que no eran del todo falsas. También era la primera vez que podía denotar sinceridad en las palabras de aquella mujer, algo totalmente contrario al perfil engañoso de ella que ya había construido en su mente.

\- Precisamente la desconfianza entre nosotros fue…

\- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA! – Gritó exasperadamente, permitiendo que la cólera la poseyera y acusara al hombre altanero que parecía no importarle su sufrimiento en lo más mínimo. - ¡PHILLIP ESTÁ MUERTO Y USTEDES SON LOS ÚLTIMOS QUE LO VIERON CON VIDA! ¡EXIJO SABER EXACTAMENTE LO QUÉ SUCEDIÓ AHÍ!

Culpa.

Después de un inclemente viaje por tantas emociones y experiencias aterradoras que pocos a su edad podían soportar, Serena creía que al menos había encontrado una manera de hacerles frente a todas ellas con ayuda de Clint y todos aquellos que mostraban su apoyo. Incluso se había atrevido a pensar que las sesiones con Cassandra, junto con la experiencia de batalla real de Clint la harían superar sus miedos y ser de ayuda en el conflicto contra el Culto. Pero la culpa se había convertido en un demonio sigiloso que había esperado pacientemente el momento para atacarla con el remordimiento de haber sido una completa inútil el día que Phillip había sido asesinado en su presencia.

\- Phillip quiso protegerme a mí y a Clemont… – Interrumpió Serena en un intento desesperado de aliviar la culpa que la invadía, robando la total atención de Palermo cuyos ojos llorosos y mirada colérica ahora se posaban en la joven reina.

\- Serena… – Dijo Clint con un tono estricto para indicarle que guardara silencio, siendo ignorado por el insoportable sentimiento de culpa que tenía que ser liberado para no hacerla recaer nuevamente.

\- Ellos… ¡Ellos ya estaban ahí y nos atacaron! – Exclamó Serena mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos y su voz parecía traicionarle con cada palabra que intentaba salir desesperadamente de su boca, como si la historia de aquel fatídico evento no pudiera soportar ser aprisionada por el sentimiento de culpa – ¡Y su madre…!

Pero Palermo mandó a callar a Serena haciendo un rápido y muy claro ademán con su brazo derecho que denotaba su ira.

\- Todos ustedes estaban ahí con él… y no hicieron nada para salvarlo. – Sollozó Palermo mientras trataba contener las lágrimas que salían a borbotones de sus ojos. Dio media vuelta y, después de tomar un objeto de su lado derecho, la mujer apareció sosteniendo entre sus brazos una pequeña urna color ocre con mancuernas de plata: el último lugar de reposo de su querido e inocente sobrino.

Clint quedó absorto… no por la manera en que Palermo mostraba aquel objeto fúnebre ante todos, sino porque su mente analítica parecía darle un nuevo vuelco a aquel asunto. Si bien era cierto que algunas familias preferían cremar a sus difuntos tan pronto como fuese posible por distintas razones, el haberlo hecho tan repentinamente y sin el usual memorial de cuerpo presente que seguramente el Instituto IRD hubiese querido realizar, era algo sumamente extraño y poco acorde para una mujer que presumía amar a Phillip como si fuera su madre. ¿Acaso ella sería capaz de desahogar su dolor e ira usando a su fallecido sobrino como un arma para hacer estragos en la moral del grupo?

En esos momentos no podía responder esa pregunta, pues Palermo, en un último acto de reproche contra aquellos que según ella le habían provocado infinito dolor, dirigió su mirada lastimera y agresiva hacia Clint.

\- Si eres tan bueno para atrapar a esos monstruos como para salvar a los demás… está más que claro que unir mis recursos y compartir mis conocimientos contigo fue un grave error.

\- Palermo, ¡espera!… – Chilló Serena en un último intento de detenerla para poder disculparse por lo que había sucedido, pero Palermo no le prestó atención. Seguía mirando con desprecio a Clint y no dejaría que alguien más le arrebatase la última palabra de aquella conversación.

\- ¡TE MALDIGO A TI Y A TODOS LOS QUE NO HICIERON NADA PARA SALVAR A MI NIÑO INOCENTE DE SU PERVERSA Y DEMENTE MADRE!

La leyenda de "llamada terminada" sustituyó a la imagen de la doliente mujer, dejando a Clint y al resto del grupo absortos ante la culpa de no haber podido hacer más por salvar de Phillip. Pero Serena ya no podía más. Creía haber llegado hasta el fondo de la desesperación después de lo sucedido en el Instituto IRD, y ahora el remordimiento por su incompetencia en el campo de batalla no parecía dejarla en paz.

Sin decir nada más, huyó de ahí sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a los presentes, temerosa de que, al hacerlo, solo recibiría más miradas de reproche que exacerbarían su culpa.

. . . .

 _Las palabras son el arma más efectiva y peligrosa_ , se dijo Palermo así misma mientras se secaba sus lágrimas falsas y se felicitaba por tan admirable despliegue de actuación que seguramente sería lo suficientemente eficiente como para hacer daño en la moral de Clint y su grupo. Eso le daría más tiempo en lo que preparaba todo para la captura del Greninja misterioso que garantizaría su victoria sobre todos sus enemigos.

Tomó la botella de champagne que descansaba en su escritorio y sin más preámbulos, salió de su oficina mientras se colocaba nuevamente las gafas oscuras que ocultarían su falso pesar ante los pocos invitados de un también falso funeral que se llevaba a cabo en el salón principal de su palacio.

Fue tal su arrogancia ante una apresurada victoria, que Palermo no se había dado cuenta de que alguien la acechaba desde sus espaldas, esperando el momento perfecto para castigar el insulto que la líder de la Orden había hecho contra su persona.

\- ¡MALDITA BRUJA! - Gritó una iracunda mujer desde las sombras.

Un resplandor plateado cegó instantáneamente a Palermo cuando giró para conocer a su atacante, evitando así distinguir el sable que Adelie blandía con firmeza y dirigía directamente hacia el cuello de su amiga.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	30. Rebelión en la Orden

**LION:** Su perspicacia nunca me deja de sorprenderme. En efecto, las cosas se pondrán mucho más serias. ¿Matará esto el poco humor que le queda al escrito? Espero que no.

Y agradezco nuevamente sus comentarios hacia mi escrito. Hasta me atrevo a decir que creo que lo tienes en mucho más estima que yo. Y por esa razón continuaremos hasta el final de esta historia.

 **CAPÍTULO 25. Rebelión en la Orden.**

* * *

El enorme recibidor del Palacio de la Doncella, otrora un bastión de lujo y nobleza de una época más elegante, se vestía hoy con el color del luto y la tristeza de haber perdido a una de las mejores personas que hubiesen existido jamás. Un joven brillante y apuesto que se unía a la larga lista de víctimas en las fechorías perpetradas por su propia madre y el Culto siniestro y desalmado al que ella había jurado fidelidad absoluta.

La tragedia era tan desgarradora, que incluso algunas tradiciones del Palacio de la Doncella habían sido ignoradas para transmitir ese momento de dolor y tristeza hacia los pocos asistentes invitados al sepelio. Por primera vez, las largas cortinas de las ventanas del palacio permanecían cerradas, siendo sustituidas también por unas de un tono oscuro y lúgubre que parecía sumergir a todo el salón principal en la penumbra de la que los muertos descansaban. De hecho, más de uno se preguntaba si la organizadora deliberadamente había decidido hacer cierto homenaje a su dolor al recrear y compartir con ellos ese ambiente tan tétrico y melancólico que les partía el alma.

Sin embargo, entre las miradas tristes y bajo el escenario especialmente preparado para engañar a los asistentes con el falso dolor del caído, Aria hacía un esfuerzo titánico para mostrar una mirada melancólica ante los espectadores. Una máscara que ella se había propuesto usar hasta que pudiese revelar sus verdaderas intenciones y castigar a la que alguna vez fue su mentora y más cercana amiga.

Pero incluso para ella, esto era demasiado.

Cada segundo en ese salón solo le provocaba náuseas al estar perfectamente consciente de que, por ahora, tenía que jugar sus cartas con cautela y seguir el juego de Palermo hasta que tuviera todos los elementos bajo su control, al igual que cualquier variable aprovechable para por fin sacar a la luz toda la verdad y rescatar a la delirante Orden de su peligroso descenso a la completa corrupción. Sin embargo, el sonido peculiar de un jarrón cayendo en el piso de mármol en la oficina de Palermo, había llamado la atención de Aria mientras ella se retiraba a otra vacía habitación para descansar y reflexionar acerca de sus siguientes movimientos.

Un desvío de su camino que pondría en marcha el elaborado plan con el que pretendía iluminar a la Orden y alejarla de la perversa oscuridad a la que Palermo orgullosamente los guiaba con vehemencia.

. . . .

El jarrón de porcelana que descansaba sobre la pequeña mesa de caoba justo en las afueras de la oficina de Palermo cayó precipitadamente al instante en que la líder de la Orden había sido atacada de forma inesperada por aquella a quien consideraba su más cercana amiga.

\- ¡Adelie! ¿Qué demo…? – Exclamó, incrédula y pasmada ante el más reciente episodio de locura de Madam de Valois mientras era azotada en la pared y sentía el frío acero del sable plateado que se deslizaba peligrosamente a escasos milímetros de su garganta.

\- ¡Adelie la perversa! ¡Adelie la demente! ¡Adelie la maldita! – Gritó la agresora, presionando la garganta de su víctima con la filosa hoja de acero – ¡¿Qué te da derecho a insultarme y mentir para cubrir tu charada mientras me mantienes drogada como un Pokémon enfermo?!

Palermo miró con incertidumbre a la trastornada mujer cuya mano ahora decidía su destino. A partir de ese momento, cualquier palabra que saliera de la boca de la líder podría marcar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte si no tenía cuidado con lo que decía para calmarla.

\- Adelie, te van a escuchar… – Susurró Palermo sin dejar de lado su firmeza ante la delicada situación en la que se encontraba. Tenía que recuperar el control y mostrarse lo más condescendientemente posible para evitar que el cuidadoso escenario de dolor que habían preparado no fuese derrumbado tan fácilmente ante la demencia y cólera de su amiga.

Pero a Adelie no le importaba. Ni siquiera si originalmente su propio hijo le había dicho exactamente lo que tenían que hacer para que la tragedia fuese creíble ante todo el mundo y sólo ella, Phillip y Palermo supieran la verdad detrás del engaño. Madam de Valois no soportaba la idea de que tenía que hacerse pasar por alguien que incluso para ella era despiadado y completamente reprochable, un acto tan horrible que la convertía en la persona más buscada y odiada por todo el planeta.

Al menos tenía que dejar muy en claro de que dentro de su complicidad, Palermo no abusara de su condición mental y del trato que habían acordado.

\- Contrario a lo que tu putrefacto corazón te indique, Phillip es mi mayor tesoro en todo el planeta – Dijo Adelie con un tono más bajo mientras de sus ojos furiosos caían lágrimas de indignación y tristeza al recordar poco a poco de la crueldad que había cometido contra su hijo – Él es tan importante para mí, que yo jamás… jamás le haría daño…

\- ¿Importante? – Bufó Palermo. Ya había tenido suficiente de su absurda hipocresía.

Y en ese instante en el que Adelie era víctima de sus pensamientos y recuerdos que se debatían despiadadamente entre lo real y lo correcto, Palermo aprovechó que había bajado la guardia para sacar a relucir sus habilidades en la esgrima, desarmando a la confundida mujer un solo movimiento de su muñeca y recuperando el sable cuya nueva propietaria ahora la blandía contra la original agresora.

\- ¿Más importante que tú? ¿Más importante que tus excesos o tus amantes? – Reprochó Palermo con su voz firme e inquisitoria al ver el furioso e impotente rostro que Adelie realizaba al no poder rebatir aquellas acusaciones. – ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste desde la noche de iniciación de Serena?

Adelie no contestó, como si la dura realidad de sus acciones le provocara un nudo en su garganta al recordar todo ese tiempo en el que disfrutaba de todos los placeres y excesos de la carne, mientras su hijo quedaba totalmente vulnerable hacia una oscuridad diferente pero tan peligrosa como a la que ella se había permitido corromper. Se limitó a gruñir y fruncir el entrecejo, incapaz de ordenar sus pensamientos y hacer callar a su acusadora de una vez por todas, como si la criatura que habitaba en su mente le impidiera dar un paso más en su deseo de venganza.

\- Yo solo quise ayudarte… – Chilló Adelie, utilizando el último recurso del pasado que tenía para combatir – ¡De no haber aceptado tu invitación aquel día, nada de esto habría sucedido y yo viviría felizmente con mi familia!

Palermo no se inmutó ante aquel comentario. A lo largo de los años cuando Adelie no disfrutaba de su eterna juventud en los excesos de su vida pecaminosa, a veces un fragmento de su mente desvariaba entre el remordimiento y la poca cordura que le quedaba para enfrascarse en una búsqueda personal de culpables que la habían llevado hasta ese abismo. Cuando eso sucedía, Palermo tenía un método efectivo para lidiar con el problema al encerrarla en una mazmorra hasta que los bajos instintos y la urgencia por liberarse reclamaran nuevamente a su huésped.

Una forma cruel y poco ortodoxa de resolver el problema, pero extremadamente efectiva. Y, sin embargo, esta ocasión parecía requerir menos tacto por parte de la furiosa líder de la Orden quien no mostraría más empatía por ella.

\- Solo es otro de tus repentinos episodios de demencia que está colmando mi paciencia, Adelie – Dijo para luego bajar el sable y colocarlo dentro de una de las vainas de acero que colgaban en su despacho. Harta de aquel episodio, dio una última orden antes de retirarse del lugar y atender otros asuntos de importancia que involucraban a cierto Pokémon peculiar que les daría la ventaja que necesitaban – Ve a la mazmorra ahora, antes de que los invitados te vean y lo arruines todo.

Y sin más, Palermo abandonó el recinto con cierto alivio al haber superado aquel peligroso momento de demencia que bien pudo haber acabado con todo lo que había trabajado durante toda su vida. Además, si bien su control sobre Adelie parecía haber sufrido un desliz con aquel conflicto, también podía darse un ligero respiro al confirmar que ni siquiera la portadora del parásito del placer podía desobedecerla, y este la obligaría a seguir con su engaño hasta el final sin importar las consecuencias.

Fue tal su arrogancia y total desconsideración por su amiga de la infancia, aunado con las secuelas de aquel episodio, que los instintos agudos de Palermo habían sido apagados por un instante, evitando así que la advirtieran de la chica que había llegado escasos segundos antes de que terminara con la conversación y que se mantenía oculta en una de las habitaciones del largo pasillo.

Una vez confirmado la ausencia de Palermo, Aria salió de su escondite, dispuesta a obtener la mayor información posible de lo que acababa de suceder con Adelie. Y, sobre todo, tratar de descubrir la verdadera razón por la que Palermo le había ordenado asesinar a su propio hijo.

\- Adelie… – Dijo Aria con un tono gentil hacia la mujer cuyo rostro cabizbajo evidenciaba el profundo dolor y angustia que sufría, para luego girar lentamente su mirada y atender al llamado con una sonrisa malévola, como si a pesar de todo lo sucedido ella tratase de esconder su pena con la mueca sensual que la había caracterizado desde que se conocieron.

\- Vaya, vaya… ¿nuestra destronada reina viene a amedrentar contra una demente? – Dijo mientras se agachaba para recuperar la botella de champagne que Palermo había olvidado después de aquel altercado – Al menos déjame disfrutar de un trago antes.

Con sus piernas temblando y su respiración acelerándose a cada segundo, Aria dio una gran bocanada de aire para darse valor con lo que estaba a punto de hacer. La simple idea le era repugnante y consideraba que aprovecharse de la condición precaria de Adelie la pondría en el mismo nivel despreciable que Palermo. Pero, al mismo tiempo se decía así misma que, si las cosas salían bien, quizá también podría hacer algo para ayudar a aquella madre trastornada a quien ahora veía como una posible víctima más de la extraña y malévola agenda de Palermo.

\- Ella te obligó a hacerlo, ¿no es así?

Adelie agachó la mirada mientras reposaba sus brazos en la mesa de caoba, totalmente exhausta y agobiada del torbellino de emociones que había dejado salir en tan solo unos instantes. Después abrió la botella de champagne usando un destapador que convenientemente encontró dentro del cajón de aquella mesa y procedió a servirse un trago que bebió en un santiamén.

\- Habría apuñalado hasta la misma Diantha en frente de una maldita cámara si me lo hubiese pedido… – Dijo mientras reía por debajo y se servía otro vaso con el brebaje que ella solo tomaba por inercia, víctima de un vacío que sentía en su alma y que sabía que jamás podría ser llenado con la banalidad de la bebida – Así de mal estoy, linda.

La condición de Adelie era peor de lo que Aria creía. Por lo que podía deducir, la trastornada mujer estaba consciente de lo que hacía, pero no parecía sentir remordimiento en absoluto. Actuaba como una víctima de las circunstancias sin voluntad propia, una muñeca desechable que podía ser usada por Palermo a su antojo para lograr sus objetivos y engañar al resto del mundo en una muy bien elaborada charada que estaba tomando un peligroso rumbo.

Compasión y empatía hacia ella serían la mejor oportunidad de entablar una verdadera conversación para lograr tenerla de su lado.

\- No pude conocerlo por mucho tiempo… pero él era alguien admirable, encantador y…

Pero Aria fue interrumpida inmediatamente cuando Adelie se había acercado hacia ella sin abandonar su mirada gentil y perversa cuyo efecto hipnotizador se acrecentaba con cada paso que daba. Estaba tan peligrosamente cerca, que el primer pensamiento de Aria fue el de escapar tan pronto como fuese posible. Pero los largos y delicados dedos de Madam de Valois que acariciaban su roja cabellera con ternura terminaron por paralizarla al no tener la certeza de lo que su trastornada psique podría desatar de forma repentina. Incluso consideraba otra agresión física si no la hacía entrar en razón.

\- Pero mira qué preciosa eres… – Susurró mientras sus ojos carmesíes se encontraban con los de Aria y esbozaba una escalofriante sonrisa que se confundía entre la ternura y la perversión – Tú y Phillip habrían hecho una hermosa pareja, tal como Palermo y yo lo habíamos planeado.

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Aria ante una revelación que la tomaba por completa sorpresa, a tal grado que incluso se hacía olvidarse por un instante de la misión que se había propuesto. De hecho, ahora comenzaba a preguntarse seriamente qué tan dedicada estaba Palermo en decidir su destino sin que ella lo autorizara o siquiera lo supiera, como si se tratara de un compromiso parecido a los del medievo en el que los hijos de ricos y poderosos eran unidos sin su consentimiento para beneficio de sus padres. Y ahora se cuestionaba seriamente qué habrían ganado ambas mujeres con un matrimonio arreglado entre ella y phillip.

\- Pero bueno, no puedo culparte por tu buen gusto hacia los hombres maduros – Dijo, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y tomando otro trago directamente de la cabeza de la botella.

Si la fortitud de Aria había sido debilitada con la revelación de su papel como mero peón en el juego de Palermo, la falta de discreción de Adelie abría otra posibilidad muy inquietante y real que no había considerado hasta entonces: la total violación a su privacidad.

Si bien nunca había llegado a algo tan íntimo con el hombre que evidentemente Adelie se refería, fue el encanto, porte y honor de Lord Reginald lo que había conquistado su corazón adolescente al grado que ella admitía sentir un gran afecto y respeto por él, al menos en su mente donde aquel secreto estaba a salvo de ojos indiscretos y prejuiciosos. ¿Cómo se había enterado? No tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero el hecho de que Palermo y Adelie hubiesen llegado tan lejos como para inmiscuirse en su vida privada y usarlo posteriormente como un posible chantaje después del fracaso en sus intentos para unirla con Phillip, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Y, sin embargo, aún necesitaba de su ayuda.

\- Adelie… esto no puede seguir así. – Exclamó por fin mientras apretaba sus puños y controlaba el temblor de sus piernas, firme y decidida ante lo que iba a decir a continuación – Existe una forma de alejarnos de esta oscuridad y…

Pero para sorpresa de Aria, Madam de Valois sentía la misma frustración que ella, como lo demostraba en un repentino y salvaje acto en el que retiraba con violencia una de las bellas obras de arte de la pared y arrancaba el lienzo del elegante marco para usarlo como un vulgar pedazo de papel. Colocó la tela en la mesa y, usando una pluma que siempre cargaba entre sus ropas, comenzó a desahogar todo el odio que sentía en ese momento con las más sinceras palabras que jamás había plasmado en su vida.

 _"Yo… Adelie de Valois… como una… de las administradoras… de la Orden… de la Doncella… y en plena salud… de mis facultades mentales – Hasta donde se puede discernir_ – _transfiero mi voto… a Aria… para sustituir… a Palermo… como líder… Debido a que… esta bruja… es una maldita… PERRA"_

Y con un rápido desliz de su pluma, Adelie firmó el tratado. Dio un gran suspiro como si aquel acto le hubiese ayudado a descargar al menos un poco de la ira que sentía, y se dirigió nuevamente hacia Aria, quien aún permanecía incrédula ante lo que acababa de presenciar.

\- ¿Querías esto? – Preguntó Adelie mientras entregaba el pedazo de lienzo a la aún confundida Aria. – No hay cláusulas específicas contra la destitución de administradores si están dementes, así que con esto debe bastar.

\- Gra-gracias… – Dijo, con un débil tono de voz que supo era inadecuado para aquella situación. Al menos podría darle un último pésame y prometerle que le daría un buen uso al voto de confianza que había depositado en ella – Yo… siento mucho lo de Phillip. Si tan solo pudiera haber hecho más, yo…

Pero Adelie no quiso escuchar una palabra más. Dio media vuelta para tomar la botella que había dejado en la mesita donde había descargado su ira, y se dispuso a marcharse de una vez por todas de ahí.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Aria, extrañada del destino incierto que le deparaba a la adolorida mujer, además de dejarla con una pregunta que aún tenía que saber: ¿por qué matar a su hijo?

Adelie se detuvo por un instante, pensando exactamente en las palabras que iba a decir mientras experimentaba un insoportable conflicto en su mente que se debatía entre decirle la verdad del destino de su hijo, y la lealtad forzada a la que era sometida día con día en un eterno delirio que la desgastaba en su interior.

Nuevamente la carga de ser portadora del parásito era más poderosa que la escasa integridad que le quedaba.

\- Honestamente, linda… no lo sé. A cualquier lugar en soledad donde no juzguen mi dolor después de lo que hice.

Adelie caminó hacia la oscuridad, pero Aria decidió no seguirla. La atormentada mujer sufría demasiado, y no quería angustiarla más con preguntas que la hiriesen todavía más.

Pero, en cierto modo, Aria estaba feliz. La imagen de Adelie como una desalmada y frívola mujer que obedecía cualquier orden sin cuestionar, había sido reemplazada por aquella de una madre atormentada, víctima del abuso por parte de una líder sin escrúpulos que se aprovechaba de su pobre condición mental para lograr sus objetivos.

Aun no tenía idea de cómo lo haría, pero Aria se había propuesto una nueva meta como redentora, y posiblemente única simpatizante de la solitaria mujer que parecía haberlo perdido todo al entregar su vida a una despiadada líder. Después de todo, el perdón era uno de los pilares por los que la Orden había sido originalmente fundada, y toda esta lucha que llevaba a cabo era para defender esos principios.

Y mientras Aria abandonaba el recinto para dirigirse a su habitación, su convicción era revitalizada hasta niveles que no había sentido jamás. Ahora había otra persona por la que lucharía, y no descansaría hasta hacer pagar a Palermo por todos los horribles actos que había cometido.

\- Aria – Dijo la voz firme de un hombre justo detrás de ella.

\- Siebold… – Respondió Aria al voltear su mirada y reconocer al hombre alto y rubio, ataviado en un inusual traje negro y que la había interceptado mientras se retiraba – ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

\- Quería decirte algo en privado. A ti antes que nadie, pues considero que eres de las únicas personas de confianza en todo esto… – Dijo con un tono afligido mientras daba un largo suspiro antes de revelarle su dolorosa decisión – Voy a abandonar la Orden.

Aria se sobrecogió con tristeza al escuchar aquellas palabras. No por el significado literal con la que fueron dichas, sino por el tono abatido en cada palabra de un hombre al que, al igual que Adelie, parecía haber sido despojado de algo con vital importancia para él.

\- Por un tiempo disfruté del lado oscuro y hasta cierto punto perverso que nuestra Orden poseía. Era indescriptiblemente liberador, lo admito. Pero… – Hizo una pausa, intentando tomar fuerzas para continuar después de haber admitido deleitarse de los excesos que ahora estaba pagando con su vitalidad y orgullo – Lo que ordenó hacer a Adelie es lo más repugnante que he escuchado en toda mi vida. Y aún intento comprender por qué Palermo querría haber hecho algo así.

\- El simple hecho de haber venido ya nos hace culpables de alguna manera, ¿no es así? – Respondió Aria en un intento de mostrar simpatía y cierta complicidad para hacerle saber que él no estaba solo en su pesar.

\- No pienso seguir a una líder en la que ya no creo – Aseguró con tono firme y cierto rencor por el crimen en la que había sido involucrado sin su consentimiento – Espero que tú sigas mi ejemplo, Aria. Detestaría saber que tú también podrías salir más afectada en todo esto.

Siebold hizo una última reverencia para despedirse y abandonar el recinto con su honor manchado y la incapacidad de hacer algo al respecto para restituirlo. Pues él sabía tan bien como Aria, que el control de Palermo sobre los medios era tal, que la falta de evidencia sólo perjudicaría cualquier intento de llevarla ante la justicia.

\- Siebold, ¡espera! – Exclamó Aria súbitamente, como si se tratara de un acto involuntario de su mente al tomar una oportunidad que quizá nunca se volvería a repetir – Podemos rescatar a la Orden.

Pero Siebold negó con la cabeza – No me importan las consecuencias que tenga como miembro del Alto Mando, Aria. Tengo toda la intención de ir directamente con las autoridades y denunciar todo esto a pesar del poco éxito que lograría – Dijo con una profunda vergüenza que ni siquiera le permitía dirigirle la mirada – Mi honor ya no existe, me lo arrebataron...

Hace unos días, cuando Aria había acudido con Monsieur Pierre (una de las únicas personas que consideraba un verdadero amigo) para pedir su consejo ante lo que planeaba hacer, este le había dicho que para ganar el apoyo de alguien tan honorable como Siebold, ella debía demostrar tener el porte y actitud requerida de una verdadera líder para unirlo a su causa. Un talento que Palermo jamás le había enseñado y que jamás había pensado en que llegaría a requerirlo. Sin embargo, en ocasiones extremas la naturaleza intrínseca de cada uno podía explotarse de forma inmediata, revelando talentos y actitudes que de otra forma no podrían ser exploradas. Y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió cuando Aria, sin pensar siquiera en las palabras adecuadas para la ocasión, demostraría que tenía las agallas y aptitudes para llevar a cabo su difícil empresa.

\- Entonces… déjame ayudarte a restituirlo.

Nunca en su vida Siebold había sido testigo de un acto de nobleza y honor digno de una verdadera líder, sobre todo en alguien tan joven como ella. Con el simple acto de extender su mano hacia él, Siebold quedó absorto con el porte y la chispa de convicción que desprendían los ojos de Aria con una luz y calidez de la que él no podía ignorar: una oportunidad de recuperar su honor y despojarse de la oscuridad a la que se había permitido adentrarse por todo este tiempo.

Tomó su mano con delicadeza y recitó en su mente un juramento de seguirla hasta las últimas consecuencias, tal como se practicaba en las viejas condecoraciones de los nobles caballeros.

Cerca de ahí… más cerca de lo que cualquiera pensaría, un par de ojos vigilantes observaba todo lo acontecido en el funeral que se realizaba en su honor gracias al control sobre el reino metafísico de su mente exponencial. Molesto e inconforme por el rumbo que el conflicto estaba tomando, había decidido bloquear por un momento los innumerables cálculos y procesos que debía llevar a cabo para la realización de su proyecto; enfocando toda su atención para reflexionar sobre la forma en que los eventos poco a poco tomaban su lugar de una forma diferente a lo que había predicho.

Pero lo más grave eran los errores garrafales que su tía acababa de cometer y que habían puesto en peligro la operación entera de la forma más estúpida que pudiese imaginar, justo en vísperas del momento de la verdad. El torpe descuido, la falsa presunción y la banal arrogancia le disgustaba como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, y no permitiría que los errores de Palermo echaran a perder el trabajo de toda su vida.

 _Cuando quieres que algo salga bien…_ – Susurró Phillip desde su taller.

. . . .

\- No tardo, volveré en unos minutos – Musitó Elesa hacia Valerie mientras le pedía que se hiciera cargo de Serena por un instante para atender el llamado de Clint, quien la esperaba afuera del dormitorio donde ambas líderes dormían.

Afortunadamente, Serena había conciliado el sueño después de una tarde sin poder descansar debido al sentimiento de culpa que le provocaba náuseas y remordimientos insoportables. Y, si no hubiese sido por la intervención de Valerie y Elesa quienes no se habían apartado de ella en ningún momento, probablemente la joven reina seguiría derrumbándose hasta perder la última gota de alegría que le quedaba.

\- ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó Clint una vez que Elesa cerrara la puerta del dormitorio una vez fuera de este.

\- Mejor… – Respondió Elesa dando un ligero suspiro mientras volteaba a ver la puerta de la habitación – Ahora está dormida, pero Valerie se quedará con ella toda la noche por si sucede algo.

Desde el principio Clint se había mostrado reluctante al aceptar a niños en la peligrosa misión que estaba llevando a cabo. De hecho, no podía evitar sentirse culpable de haberle ofrecido a Serena aquella oportunidad de aprender a luchar contra un Culto que había superado todas sus expectativas tanto en planeación como en su falta de humanidad. A pesar de su madurez y fuerza para salir adelante, no debía olvidar que Ash y el resto de los que había tomado bajo su tutela aún eran niños, mucho más jóvenes que él cuando había comenzado a prepararse para su propia guerra al lado de su mentor.

\- Mentiría si te dijera que no he pensado seriamente en regresarlos a casa – Admitió Clint.

Pero Elesa negó con la cabeza – Antes de dormir, Serena nos pidió que no la dejáramos fuera de esto – Aseguró con una ligera sonrisa que denotaba su admiración hacia la determinación que la reina de Kalos se reusaba a abandonar – Quiere luchar hasta el final.

\- Ash dijo lo mismo – Reveló Clint esbozando también una sonrisa – Como adultos, deberíamos hacer caso omiso y enviarlos a casa.

\- Pero lucharían de todas maneras. Con o sin nuestra aprobación – Dijo Elesa mientras hacía un ademan con su mano para invitar a Clint a caminar junto a ella por los pasillos de los dormitorios.

La escasa iluminación del lugar contrastaba con la radiante presencia de la modelo que siempre se esforzaba en brillar incluso ante el escenario más sombrío y lúgubre. Una característica que había cautivado a Clint desde la primera vez que se conocieron y que, de acuerdo con él, había sido un faro de salvación en una de las épocas más oscuras de toda su vida. Un recordatorio de que no tenía sentido luchar solo, habiendo tantas personas que podían extenderle su mano para salir adelante.

\- Palermo no se anda con nimiedades… – Dijo Clint, deseando discutir como siempre la bitácora de un día difícil, como si se tratara de un trago amargo que debía tomar de un tiro para hacerlo más ameno – Sabe muy bien donde golpear.

Elesa asintió con una mirada enfadada – El dolor de una mujer por la pérdida de un ser querido… o sólo una forma mezquina de usar su pena para atacar nuestra moral. Debo decir que fue tan convincente que me es difícil llegar a una conclusión – Confesó ella mientras ambos llegaban a la habitación donde habían dejado la mayor parte del equipo especial enviado por Surge – Pero debo decir que la urna fue excesiva.

Clint abrió la puerta, invitándola a pasar primero en un gesto de cortesía mientras encendía la luz y cerraba la puerta una vez que ambos habían entrado en la habitación.

\- Independientemente de lo que haya sido… hay algo que me interesa demasiado y que ahora es mi prioridad saber: ¿por qué Phillip?

Elesa tomó asiento en la cama mientras cruzaba sus piernas y colocaba su puño derecho en el mentón en un gesto de reflexión.

\- Bueno, era un científico muy reconocido y talentoso. Quizá estaba trabajando en algo muy importante… – Dijo Elesa, recibiendo una mirada escéptica por parte de Clint ante una hipótesis poco realista.

\- Bebe me entregó hace poco los informes, artículos y notas del trabajo de Phillip que pudo obtener del Instituto IRD – Aseguró Clint – Aplicaciones importantes en el campo de la medicina, pero nada que pudiese representar algún recurso que el Culto pudiese usar como arma.

Viendo que esa hipótesis no era viable, Elesa pensó rápidamente en alguna otra explicación que arrojara un poco de claridad en aquel misterio – Quizá era algo que él sabía – Dijo – Algo tan secreto que su propia madre tuvo que silenciar.

Clint asintió ante una razón probable, pero aún vaga por un hecho que faltaba por confirmar – Palermo dijo que Phillip jamás perteneció al Culto, por lo que no había razón alguna de atacarlo – Dijo – Así que, o ella está mintiendo, o en verdad no sabía.

\- Un callejón sin salida… O una muy buena forma para distraernos – Complementó Elesa, llegando a una interjección que deberían investigar a fondo antes de sacar cualquier otra conjetura.

\- Odio los comodines – Expresó Clint con inconformidad al ver que hasta ahora, la cantidad de respuestas obtenidas no igualaban a la montaña de preguntas que se cernían cobre ellos con cada paso que daban en su búsqueda – Afortunadamente Bebe y Surge llegarán mañana. Eso nos será de gran apoyo.

\- Si, yo también los extraño – Admitió Elesa con cierto júbilo de ver reunido al equipo original después de tanto tiempo de solo mantenerse en contacto por medios electrónicos, pues para una chica como ella con un talento natural para socializar, no existía nada como el trato en persona. Sin embargo, aún había un pendiente que estaban dejando de lado por prioridades que eran tan importantes como este – ¿Qué hay del entrenamiento de los chicos?

\- Démosle un par de días de descanso. Se lo merecen – Dijo Clint con simpatía – No han tenido un solo día de paz desde que todo esto comenzó.

Esa sensata decisión fue la señal que Elesa había estado esperando desde su llegada a aquel cuartel provisional que Gurkin amablemente había ofrecido para ellos. Si no había dicho nada hasta entonces, fue precisamente por la amenaza y seriedad de lo que su sugerencia representaba, como si el conflicto hubiese alcanzado niveles tan peligrosos que el uso de un arma prohibida se convertía en un considerable recurso que debían aprender a controlar.

\- De hecho, Clint… creo que no sólo ellos necesitarán de mejorar sus habilidades.

Elesa se puso de pie y se dirigió directamente hacia una de las cajas negras que había sido enviada especialmente para ella, por lo que Clint no tenía permiso de revisarla. Después de que la líder de gimnasio escribiera la contraseña en el teclado al lado del seguro de la maleta, Elesa buscó en su interior hasta encontrar el objeto que ella sabía, tendría un efecto desolador en la moral de su pareja por las peligrosas consecuencias que traería el sólo sugerir el uso de dicho objeto.

Elesa dio media vuelta, sujetando con sus delicadas y bien cuidadas manos el objeto que había traído sin consultárselo antes: una pokébola de un negro lustroso y cuyo botón de apertura estaba teñido de un color rojizo. Pero lo más notable de aquella pokébola era la especie de red en forma cúbica y construida con lo que parecían ser cables reforzados, envolviendo a la esfera como si se tratase de una camisa de fuerza para contener a la peligrosa criatura en su interior.

\- ¡Ellie…! – Exclamó Clint, abandonando la cama de un brinco como si hubiese visto a los mismísimos culpables que había buscado por años – ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

Elesa dio unos pasos hacia él sin abandonar su mirada, perfectamente consciente del peligro que representaba el Pokémon que Clint, ella y el resto de sus aliados habían acordado encerrar hasta que encontraran una forma de domarlo. Una decisión tomada después de que ella experimentara en carne propia la pérdida de un gran amigo ante un Pokémon inexplicablemente poderoso y agresivo; una criatura cuya ira ni siquiera el mismo Lance había podido contener.

\- Clint, presiento que nos estamos enfrentando a algo mucho más grande y peligroso de lo que creemos. – Musitó Elesa con dificultad, pero con un tono firme que denotaba su fortaleza ante la gravedad que tomaba toda esa situación – Debes aprender a controlarlo si queremos tener una mayor oportunidad para salir victoriosos.

Eldwin alguna vez le había dicho que ser un líder era, ante todo, ser un bastión de hermandad y confianza para todos los que estaban bajo su cuidado. Y una vez ganado ese derecho, era su deber fortalecerlo hasta que los lazos no pudieran ser jamás destruidos.

En ese preciso momento, responder a aquella sugerencia se convertía en la primera prueba verdadera que lo convertiría en el líder que tenía que ser. Y a pesar de la fatídica pérdida que Elesa había sufrido, ella demostraba una vez más la absoluta confianza que tenía hacia él y su misión personal, al grado de sugerirle usar un recurso al que él se había jurado jamás recurrir hasta que estuviera listo. Y no era sólo ella, sino el resto de aquellos que ahora luchaban a su lado a pesar de que, en cierto modo, insultaba la confianza de la mayoría al no rebelarles por completo todo su conflictivo pasado o siquiera la verdadera razón por la que había renegado de su nombre original.

No iba a deshonrar también el sacrificio y compañerismo que ahora depositaban en él… pero tampoco pretendía permitir que la seriedad le arrebatara una buena oportunidad de sacar a relucir su sentido del humor para no dejarse llevar por el miedo de una criatura impredecible.

\- Honestamente, Ellie… creí que ibas a probarte un nuevo conjunto de lencería – Bromeó Clint con una encantadora sonrisa que provocó una carcajada en Elesa por el súbito cambio en una atmósfera llena de intriga y tensión que solo la picardía de aquel chiste podía lograr.

\- Ahora tú eres quien me deslumbra – Dijo Elesa encantada con la inesperada ocurrencia de Clint. Sus centellantes ojos azules se clavaban en la mirada del bromista mientras gentilmente rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos – Definitivamente eres mi mayor logro.

Y así, en el dulce gesto que precedió quedó reafirmado el afecto entre ambos que, tal como había sucedido hace años al conocerse, representaba un rayo de esperanza hacia un brillante futuro después de luchar en una batalla que increíblemente sólo empeoraría a partir de ese momento.

Y, sin embargo, valía la pena el sacrificio por ello.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	31. Shot: El ocaso de los Valois (pt2)

Como siempre, agradeciendo los valiosos comentarios y señalamientos que encuentran a lo largo de los capítulos. Reitero, esto me ayuda bastante para mejorar la calidad de los mismos.

Y aquí está la segunda parte de esta serie de shots. Ahora si me tardé bastantito en publicar, pero es por una muy buena razón: verán, esta historia definitivamente me ha superado. Originalmente no planeaba más de 30 capítulos, pero conforme fui desarrollando el resto de la historia, esta se volvió mucho más compleja. Por esa razón, decidí de una vez escribir sinopsis de cada capítulo planeado hasta ahora, tomando en cuenta la cantidad de palabras y eventos en cada uno para darme una perspectiva de lo que hay que contar y el tiempo que me llevaría.

¿El resultado?... No quiero decir el número esperado, pero puedo decir que falta MUCHO por contar.

Sin más preámbulos, e aquí la siguiente entrega de estos shots.

 **Shot: El Ocaso de los Valois (Pt.2).**

* * *

\- ¡Es que no puedes hacerme esto!

Los gritos de protesta y acusación de Palermo resonaron por todo su despacho, amenazando con llamar la atención de los invitados. Azotó la palma de su mano sobre el escritorio de caoba mientras lentamente trataba de apaciguar el enojo del que era presa, y cambiaba el auricular del teléfono a su otro oído, en un gesto que denotaba su total decepción ante la falta de compromiso de su pareja.

\- Quería que ella te conociera mejor, ¿no ves que…? – Calló por unos momentos, escuchando atentamente a la razón que lentamente terminaba por aceptar a regañadientes – Si, y yo lamento que esto no sea tan importante para ti.

Palermo desquitó un poco la ira que sentía al colgar el auricular, azotándolo con fuerza. Afuera de su despacho, la mirada y los oídos indiscretos de su más íntima amiga ante el pavoroso conflicto la motivaron a asistir a la encolerizada administradora en un momento que pocas veces había atestiguado.

\- ¿Todo bien, Pami? – Preguntó Adelie con dulzura para ayudar a extinguir las llamas de la ira.

Palermo dio un largo suspiro, mirándola a los ojos y dedicándole una débil sonrisa como muestra de agradecimiento por su preocupación – Bueno, amiga… cuando las primeras impresiones son así de nefastas, no hay mucho qué decir.

\- Oye, descuida – dijo Adelie – Vine para pasar tiempo contigo. Ya lo conoceré en otra ocasión.

\- Le dije que esto era muy importante para mí, y aun así él… – Pero Palermo no terminó lo que iba a decir, recibiendo un abrazo reconfortante que terminó por devolverle su buen humor y superar la decepción de no haber sido capaz de presentarle al hombre que poseía su corazón – Ven, al menos tengo que presentarte a alguien que seguro te agradará.

\- ¿Más?

Palermo tomó la mano de su amiga y ambas salieron del despacho mientras recorrían los pasillos que llevaban al salón principal del elegante palacio. Como un homenaje a su niñez, donde ambas paseaban y reían por horas mientras el legado de artistas y arquitectos componían el escenario donde en juegos infantiles se imaginaban el brillante futuro que les esperaba, Palermo aceleró el paso sin importarle los estrictos modales que la Orden imponía antes de comenzar sus reuniones, o la opinión que tuviera el resto de los invitados al respecto. Al menos por ese día, los inocentes, pero poderosos lazos de amistad entre ellas representaban un linaje mucho más digno que cualquier otro absurdo asunto de etiqueta.

Una vez llegado al salón principal, y con los invitados aun murmullando negativamente acerca de la actitud jovial poco adecuada para la seriedad de la pre-celebración, Palermo presentó a su compañera a una mujer mayor y de noble porte cuya sonrisa, a diferencia de la mayoría de los asistentes, parecía estar encantada ante la actitud y mirada risueña de ambas mujeres.

\- Adelie, permíteme presentarte a una de los miembros más prominente y honorables de nuestra orden: La Condesa Gretel de Wilhelm.

\- Un placer, querida – Respondió Gretel con una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza sin abandonar su cálida sonrisa.

Era la primera vez, desde que llegó al Palacio, en el que Adelie recibía una sincera sonrisa, y no una mirada lasciva de alguna de las tantas personas presuntamente de alta sociedad, pero sin ninguna pizca de gallardía o concepto de respeto hacia los demás. Como si cada uno de ellos solo esperara el momento en que la verdadera celebración comenzara de inmediato y así poder liberarse en algunos de los tantos cuartos del Palacio. Además, Adelie ya había conocido a tan encantadora y admirable mujer, lo que ayudó a tranquilizar sus ansias y despejar cualquier otra duda que tuviese respecto a la perversidad de la Orden.

\- El placer es todo mío, su alteza – Respondió Adelie con una reverencia de pie ante una influyente y agradable miembro de la auténtica realeza – Quizá no lo recuerde, pero una vez toqué en un concierto de caridad para su fundación.

La mujer de cabellera dorada asintió, mostrando en su sonrisa los gentiles y característicos gestos dignos de la nobleza moderna. Su blanco rostro, adornado con unas cuantas arrugas de la edad, exacerbaban esta imagen de abuela dulce y cariñosa o, en el caso de Adelie, como una sabia confidente que estaba más que encantada en pasar tiempo y compartir sus historias con ellas.

\- Nunca podría olvidar el insuperable talento de tan divina interpretación para mis hermosos niños – Aseguró Gretel mientras posaba la palma izquierda en su pecho con aquel recuerdo que la conmovía – De tan sólo recordar sus rostros angelicales al escucharte, mi corazón palpita con el ritmo de tus melodías.

\- La Condesa de Wilhelm es una reconocida filántropa que demuestra su amor hacia todos los niños – Dijo Palermo – De hecho, ella mostró gran interés cuando le hablé de Phillip.

Una chispa iluminó los ojos verdes de Gretel al tocar por fin el tema del que tanto deseaba abordar – Tienes un hijo encantador y brillante.

\- Es un honor recibir tan amables cumplidos de su parte, alteza.

Gretel soltó una risita, halagada pero empalagada ante una formalidad innecesaria – Que mi título no te confunda, querida. En esta Orden no existen jerarquías, pues todos somos iguales ante la veneración de la belleza y el placer.

\- Lo tendré presente de ahora en adelante – Musitó Adelie con una última sonrisa antes de que ella y Palermo hicieran una reverencia para despedirse temporalmente, a pesar de los deseos de ella para quedarse con una mujer con la que se sentía identificada.

\- Antes de irte, querida… ¿podría pedirte un favor? – Solicitó la condesa con un ligero tono suplicante – ¿Podría… podría ver una foto de tu chiquillo encantador?

\- Oh, por supuesto. Siempre llevo su imagen conmigo… – Adelie buscó en su pequeño bolso la foto de sus más importantes tesoros y que guardaba con cariño. Después de encontrarla y sacarla de su compartimiento, la extendió a la condesa, quien la recibió con sus manos extrañamente temblorosas – Aquí tiene.

Gretel tomó la fotografía y, por alguna razón que Adelie desconocía, tapó con su dedo pulgar izquierdo la imagen de su esposo para quedarse solamente con el rostro encantador e inocente que inspeccionaba con detalle; las órbitas de sus ojos cada vez más centellantes y moviéndose alocadamente de un lado a otro mientras se daba cuenta del poco o nulo defecto que el hijo de Adelie pudiese poseer. Y, si a eso le aumentaba su rara capacidad intelectual, la condesa podía convencerse de que, en definitiva, era un niño digno de su paladar.

\- Es… es mucho mejor de lo que me imaginaba – Exclamó la condesa sin apartar su mirada o medir las palabras de lo que balbuceaba, hechizada por los atributos de un perfecto y raro ejemplar del que deseaba saber más – Simplemente exquisito…

Aquel último comentario desató en Adelie cierto recelo y perplejidad no por las palabras que la condesa había utilizado para referirse a Phillip, sino por el tono ciertamente perturbador con el que lo dijo, como si "exquisito" se refiriera a la cualidad de un platillo, y no al encanto o atributos físicos de su hijo.

Después de una corta pausa, Adelie reaccionó con la más comprensible pregunta de alguien cautelosa y extrañada con tan desconcertante comentario – ¿Perdón?

Gretel, dándose cuenta un poco tarde de la poca discreción mostrada al ser víctima de su más bajo instinto nuevamente, miró con sorpresa a la extrañada madre tratando de encontrar una excusa creíble y razonable por la poca adecuada, e incluso bizarra forma en que se había dirigido a su hijo.

\- ¡Oh!... me refería a su exquisito porte y tu buen gusto por el estilo – Aclaró Gretel de inmediato, casi al mismo tiempo en que devolvía la foto a su propietaria – Tu hijo tendrá cientos de admiradoras en el futuro, te lo aseguro.

\- Si, bueno… gracias nuevamente por el cumplido, Gretel.

Y sin decir más o refiriéndose a ella con su título nuevamente, Adelie y Palermo abandonaron a la condesa de Wilhelm. Los deseos de Adelie de permanecer todo el tiempo al lado de Gretel para evitar al resto de los invitados, se esfumaron tan pronto como aquella sensación de precaución la mantuvieron en alerta al escuchar las extrañas palabras de alguien que, definitivamente, rayaba entre la inquietante excentricidad y lo espeluznantemente enfermizo.

Años después, los temores de Adelie se confirmarían al conocer el verdadero rostro de una psicópata tan perversa y enferma que incluso Palermo expulsaría por considerarla demasiado peligrosa e indiscreta para la confidencialidad de la Orden. Una glotona de sueños e inocencias destruidas cuyos repugnantes actos bien le valieron el sobrenombre de "La Devoradora de Niños".

Y justo cuando Palermo había terminado de presentarle a los invitados más destacados de la Orden, una inesperada llamada en su comunicador portátil interrumpió el momento privado que ella había planeado para ambas.

\- ¿Si, diga?... ¿Ahora?... Bien, enseguida iré.

Palermo guardó el dispositivo e intercambió una mirada penitente que inmediatamente Adelie pudo interpretar como una disculpa precipitada por atender su ocupada agenda.

\- ¿Más asuntos pendientes?

Palermo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa como disculpa por dejarla sola nuevamente – Nada que no pueda arreglar... aunque pueda que tarde un poco. Siento mucho tener que hacerlo, pero debo dejarte por un rato.

\- Estaré bien, Pami – Dijo Adelie con resignación y dando un ligero suspiro – Puedo cuidarme sola entre esta reunión de pomposos y extravagantes individuos.

Palermo cubrió sus labios con el borde del dedo índice para evitar el escape de una carcajada que podría haber llamado mucho la atención – Diviértete y, recuerda: esta es una oportunidad para liberarte un poco.

Y mientras su amiga se retiraba, Adelie tomó el consejo hacer mucho caso del poder y el significado que existía en ellas. De hecho, estaba más preocupada por encontrar a alguien al menos amigable entre todo ese gremio de petulantes que ahora parecían aprovecharse de su soledad mientras seguían cada uno de sus pasos con la mirada.

Caminó con cautela hasta que, sin querer, había llegado a la recepción de licores que extrañamente se encontraba casi desértica a pesar de su vasta colección de raros licores acomodados en las gavetas y enormes estantes, donde los exquisitos néctares propios de las festividades esperaban desatar en los comensales y catadores las más placenteras sensaciones. Sin embargo, Adelie parecía más entretenida poniendo a prueba su conocimiento recientemente adquirido por el gusto hacia la producción de vinos, que en las ganas de beber en sí.

Y fue ahí, de entre las botellas que Adelie trataba de identificar, en el que uno de las voces varoniles más sensuales que haya escuchado jamás, le daría más significado a las últimas palabras de su amiga.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarla a elegir, madame?

Adelie volteó la mirada para conocer al dueño de tan encantador tono y, justo cuando su mirada se cruzó con aquellos ojos prominentes e hipnotizadores de un adonis ataviado con el vestuario de un noble guardián a capa y espada como en tiempos más antiguos, la solitaria mujer olvidó incluso por un instante su preocupación o la verdadera razón por la que había accedido a venir.

Desde el inicio del evento, Adelie no había evitado sentirse incómoda ante las miradas que se habían posado sobre ella. Si bien, Palermo le había dado unos cuantos detalles acerca de los rituales y pasos que se daban antes de cada celebración, aún no se acostumbraba del todo con la abstinencia forzada a los invitados que inevitablemente terminaría en un homenaje a la liberación de los instintos carnales de cada uno. A diferencia de ellos, Adelie tenía una verdadera y justa razón de declinar "educadamente" cualquier tipo de invitación libidinosa, y si eso no funcionaba, tenía el apoyo de la mismísima administradora de la Orden para protegerla.

Pero por esta vez, motivada por el consejo que Palermo le había dicho anteriormente y, ¿por qué no? encantada con la primera muestra de caballerosidad y gentileza desde que había llegado, decidiría enfrascarse un poco en este juego.

\- Noble caballero – Dijo – Busco un vino sublime pero familiar al mismo tiempo. Algo que me recuerde a mi villa en el mediterráneo de Kalos ¿Podría recomendarme alguno?

\- Bueno… supongo que… este sería bueno para empezar… – Balbuceó un poco mientras revisaba en los estantes y sacaba botellas al azar sin siquiera leerlas o revisar la fecha, hasta encontrar una con un extraño tono verdusco y hojas sedimentándose en el fondo después de tanto movimiento.

Con su actitud nerviosa y poco tacto al tomar las botellas, era evidente que el joven no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, el intento que hacía para complacer la solicitud de Adelie, solo hizo que esta sonriera con dulzura ante el encanto natural en la torpeza del vasallo.

\- Si no supiera lo que dice en la etiqueta, juraría que usted intenta intoxicarme – Dijo Adelie con un tono burlón – Eso es vinagre con especias.

El joven adoptó la mirada divertida de Adelie mientras agachaba la cabeza, ligeramente avergonzado de su pobre intento de parecer ser un conocedor de bebidas alcohólicas.

\- Honestamente, no sé mucho de este tipo de bebidas. Solo soy un guardián contratado para vigilar esta celebración. Sin embargo… – Hizo una pausa mientras echaba un vistazo a los vacíos alrededores del lugar, exponiendo la banalidad de su labor que aparentemente lo reducía a ser un simple adorno.

\- Bueno… creo que has hecho un gran trabajo protegiendo las botellas de aquellos que se emocionen un poquitín con el alcohol.

El guardián rio nuevamente, aceptando que su pobre intento de entablar una conversación interesante había fracasado – Discúlpeme, estaba aburrido y creí que podría entablar conversación con alguien tan… disculpe mi atrevimiento. Alguien tan bella como usted.

A pesar de que era más que evidente que el joven tendía a exagerar la formalidad con la intención de agradarla – algo que Adelie detestaba recibir, pues consideraba la falsa modestia como otra forma sublime de mentir – este era tan sutil y directo que ella podía dejarlo pasar por alto al menos por esta vez. Posiblemente solo se trataba de una simple cuestión de etiqueta del que era forzado a usar por órdenes de su jefe, pero la humildad expresada anteriormente por el muchacho sonó tan sincera, que había picado su curiosidad.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó Adelie finalmente.

\- Reginald a sus órdenes, madame… – Respondió el caballero haciendo una ligera reverencia flexionando su brazo derecho a la altura de su pecho y rozando con las puntas de sus dedos la otra extremidad.

\- Adelie de Valois – Dijo con el mismo tono cordial, pero haciendo una pequeña reverencia al flexionar sus rodillas, como era lo habitual en las nobles damas de antaño – Encantada de conocerte.

Desafortunadamente, y a pesar de que no lo tenía del todo prohibido, el deber de Reginald le daba poco tiempo para socializar con los invitados. Por lo que una vez terminado el saludo, sabía que tenía que retirarse de inmediato – Si me disculpa, es hora de mi cambio de turno.

El joven guardián emprendió su retirada, pero la curiosidad de Adelie con este nuevo conocido - quizá el único verdaderamente agradable en ese palacio - la motivó a hacerle una invitación personal para quedarse a su lado al menos hasta reunirse nuevamente con Palermo

\- Reginald. No hay mucho que hacer por ahora, y honestamente los invitados empiezan a exasperarme con su altanería y miradas lascivas – Aseguró Adelie mientras dirigía una muy discreta mirada hacia uno de los invitados: un hombre poco agraciado físicamente que no le había quitado los ojos de encima desde que ella ingresara al salón principal – ¿Te importaría acompañarme hasta que termine este absurdo? Estoy segura que tu trabajo será más que apreciado y recompensado.

\- Me encantaría acompañarla, madame. Pero mi jefe…

\- La organizadora de este evento es mi mejor amiga. Yo me encargaré de que tu trabajo no se vea perjudicado por esta petición.

Dormir un poco en los incómodos catres de los camerinos después de comer, o acompañar a una bella e influyente dama con la seguridad de que su trabajo no se vería en riesgo por tal atrevimiento. Para Reginald - y seguramente para cualquier otra persona con algo de cordura - no era una decisión difícil de tomar. Regresó al lado de Adelie y juntos caminaron a paso lento por los pasillos del enorme salón como dos buenos amigos. Una táctica que demostró su eficacia al ver que el acosador de hace un momento se alejaba de ellos.

\- ¿De dónde eres, Reginald? – Preguntó Adelie, deseando saber más de su acompañante.

\- Dudo que la conozca. Es una pequeña y rústica villa llamada Yambera en las Islas Naranja.

\- ¿Es linda?

Un sentimiento de nostalgia invadió al buen mozo al recordar, después de un largo tiempo desde que inició su viaje, el sitio que alguna vez llamó su hogar – Ciertamente, aunque pequeña… Demasiado, diría yo.

\- Lugar pequeño, sueños grandes – Conjeturó Adelie después de ver la característica chispa de ambición en los ojos de aquel soñador cuyo potencial aún no era explotado – Admiro tu ambición... sea cual sea.

\- Honestamente, madame… aún no se lo que estoy buscando – Aclaró con cierta inseguridad e incertidumbre reflejadas en su bajo tono de voz.

En su experiencia personal como soñadora que había alcanzado la cima y que luego cambiaría por la modesta, pero sumamente gratificante formación de su amorosa familia, Adelie sabía muy bien en la situación que su joven acompañante atravesaba. Y tal como Palermo hubiese hecho anteriormente con ella, ahora era su turno de dirigirle unas palabras de ánimo a alguien que lo necesitaba.

\- Tienes mucho por delante, joven Reginald. No hay razón por la cual apresurar el desenlace de tu próxima aventura si no disfrutas y aprendes durante el trayecto.

Reginald quedó estupefacto después de recibir aquellas palabras que ignoraba el cuánto necesitaba escucharlas. Sobre todo, que la profundidad y significado de estas proviniera de alguien quien, erróneamente pensaba, tan solo podía ser un par de años mayor que él. – Disculpe si soy un poco irrespetuoso por lo que voy a decir, madame. Pero su gran sabiduría es bastante inusual para alguien de su edad.

Lo que muchos considerarían un descaro y falta de tacto por sugerir una edad mayor a la que poseía, Adelie lo veía como otro rasgo inusual en el encanto de Reginald. A diferencia de muchos hombres - e incluso se atrevía a incluir a su propio esposo – ella vio que aquel joven guardián podía desenvolverse con un sutil y casi perfecto balance entre la cordialidad y la completa sinceridad en cuanto a cumplidos y conversaciones se refería. Ya fuera que había sido educado de esa manera desde niño, o que se tratase de un poco usual encanto natural que fue desarrollando con el paso del tiempo, la cautivada mujer se sintió completamente alagada de que, en el último comentario de su acompañante, estuviera implícito el hecho de que él la veía mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era.

\- Eres mi nuevo amigo, Reginald – Aclaró – Olvida las formalidades y solo llámame Adelie.

Y una vez que las miradas entrometidas de los invitados habían dejado de prestar atención a la pareja que acababa de abandonar el salón principal para poder charlar a gusto en otro sitio menos concurrido, Adelie pudo darse cuenta que su compañero no solo poseía el tacto y cordialidad de un verdadero caballero, sino también un extenso bagaje cultural e historias interesantes que podían llenar una pequeña librería personal. Platicaron hasta perder la noción del tiempo, la mayor parte para intercambiar información personal acerca de sus pasatiempos; la prodigiosa, pero relativamente trayectoria de Adelie como pianista y, por supuesto, de la familia de cada uno de ellos.

\- Este es mi pequeño y mi esposo – Dijo mientras le mostraba la foto que anteriormente le había prestado a la extraña condesa – Phillip y François. Mis más grandes tesoros.

Aun le costaba creer que alguien con un aspecto tan joven como ella ya fuese madre – Vaya, tienes suerte… – Respondió Reginald con cierto recelo, como si al hablar de la familia reviviera recuerdos que intentaba reprimir – Mis padres murieron cuando era un niño y no tengo ningún otro pariente, salvo mi abuelo, quien por cierto no está del todo bien de la cabeza.

\- Lo siento tanto – Lamentó la mujer al escuchar la antítesis de su dicha.

\- No vale la pena mortificarse por algo que sucedió hace tanto tiempo.

A pesar de que el vasto estudio donde se encontraban contaba con un par de enormes vitrales que permitían el acceso de luz natural y que servían como un constante recordatorio del paso del día conforme atardeciera, la cortina de terciopelo había bloqueado cualquier noción del tiempo en ambos. De hecho, y después de ver en su reloj lo tarde que ya era, Adelie pensaba que era muy extraño que no hubiese escuchado ningún sonido proveniente del salón principal y que señalara el inicio de la dichosa celebración, o que Palermo no hubiese mandado a buscarla a pesar de que ya pasaban dos horas desde que supuestamente esta había comenzado.

 _Quizá… simplemente olvidaron que estaba aquí,_ pensó para sí.

Reginald se sirvió el último trago en su vaso de vidrio y lo dirigió a su acompañante, en un gesto cortés por tan agradable tarde – Honestamente Adelie, nunca esperé que alguna vez me divertiría tanto en una celebración de este tipo – Aseguró Reginald – Como guardia, estar de pie y sin poder interactuar con los demás es demasiado aburrido, pero agradezco al destino por haberte conocido.

Adelie decidió olvidar aquel enigma y respondió el halago con su gentil sonrisa – El gusto es mío, amigo. Me alegra haber encontrado a alguien con valores más nobles que todos los de aquí reunidos.

Un leve rubor coloreó las mejillas de Reginald, seguramente exacerbado por el efecto del licor, mientras se rascaba la nuca con una mezcla de vergüenza y halago por tan sinceros cumplidos – Si, bueno… supongo que debo irme ya. Si es que tengo todavía un trabajo, al menos debo estar ahí para el pase de lista.

\- Muchas gracias por tu compañía, Reginald – Dijo por fin Adelie para luego estirar sus extremidades un poco después del limitado movimiento llevado a cabo en aquella tarde. Un simple, pero sensual gesto que su compañero encontraba sumamente atractivo – Espero verte en otra ocasión.

Reginald acompañó a Adelie hasta la puerta del estudio para despedirla de acuerdo a las costumbres del palacio, pero justo cuando la dama se proponía a salir, su joven guardián la cerró nuevamente para una última petición que había estado esperando decirle desde el inicio de su charla.

\- Antes de irte… ¿podría? ¿podría hacerme un último favor?

Adelie percibió un tono extraño en su amigo, como si el efecto del alcohol se hubiese apoderado del encanto y auto control de Reginald – Depende… ¿de qué se trata?

\- ¿Podría…? – Tragó saliva, extremadamente nervioso por las molestias que podrían provocar en una dama a la que sin querer ya había puesto en alerta – ¿Podría escucharla tocar?

Adelie dio un gran suspiro al escuchar que solo se trataba de algo simple, pero significativo para ella. Asintió con la cabeza y regresó a la esquina del estudio, donde el sofisticado piano de caoba que le daba una atmósfera más intelectual a la habitación, ya la estaba esperando. Se colocó en el taburete que ajustó a la altura adecuada para ella, tocó un par de teclas para comprobar que el instrumento estaba correctamente afinado y, después de admitir que el piano estaba en excelentes condiciones para poder darle vida a su música, hizo una última pregunta a su amigo.

\- ¿Alguna pieza en particular?

Reginald respondió con un ademán de su mano derecha, como si le dijese que cualquier partitura sería bienvenida. Se sentó nuevamente en el sofá del estudio con una expresión infantil y alegre, como si se tratara de un chiquillo impaciente por recibir un premio prometido.

La partitura comenzó con un par de notas suaves alternadas con dos acordes que se repetían en una secuencia que después podía ser predecible para el escucha, como si su melodía contara una historia familiar que resultaba agradable oír una y otra vez a pesar de su aparente monotonía. Después, el ritmo siguió una ruta diferente pero que no olvidaba las raíces de lo que le había dado origen. Una maniobra que Reginald había encontrado sumamente admirable, como si Adelie contase su historia por medio de una partitura que dominaba a la perfección; cada nota era una palabra, y ella era la cuentista que podía trascender más allá de la barrera de la palabra escrita.

Tal habilidad, tal demostración de pasión, bella y perfección no podían ser ignoradas por la criatura que en esos momentos se dirigía al estudio, atraída por la hermosa melodía después de conceder una muy pequeña muestra de los dones del placer y el exceso a una congregación poco menos que insulsa para su gusto.

Al principio no les pareció fuera de lo usual presenciar la súbita aparición del delicado y gracioso Pokémon mítico cuya leyenda era bien conocida entre los miembros de la Orden. Adelie se limitó a observar a la delgada criatura adornada con lo que parecían notas musicales en su largo cabello, y quien le dirigió una sonrisa gentil como si agradeciera la hermosa interpretación que tocaba bellamente a pesar de tener solo dos espectadores.

 _¡Es digna! ¡Tráemela!_

Los tiernos e inocentes ojos azules de Meloetta se iluminaron con una extraña luz púrpura del que emanaba una especie de neblina que poco a poco se introducía en los ojos y oídos de la intérprete. Adelie, sin embargo, no sentía miedo. De hecho, no podía sentir otra cosa más que la incontrolable necesidad de seguir tocando, y transformar la suave melodía en una casi demencial y salvaje serie de acordes que extrañamente parecía exacerbar sus sentidos y estimular las partes de su cerebro que solo obedecerían a deseos primitivos que solo reservaba para su esposo.

De pronto, sintió como un brazo fuerte rodeaba gentilmente su cadera y comenzaba a frotar su estómago, bajando su mano y extendiendo las yemas de los dedos cada vez más hasta encontrar el sitio más sensible de cuerpo, mientras que la otra acariciaba su cabello y hacía a un lado un par de mechones para permitir que los labios de su amigo estimularan su cuello con besos y pequeñas mordidas en su oreja.

Y mientras tocaba la alocada partitura y era presa del gozo y el exceso como a ningún otro ser en esa celebración o alguna otra que pudiese recordarse, no existía en su mente lugar para su hijo, los votos matrimoniales con su esposo, o la esperanza de que Palermo u otra persona interviniese para detenerla. De hecho, uno de los pocos pensamientos que la representante del Príncipe Oscuro le obligó retener, fue el de implorar para que eso no sucediera.

Y en la mitad de la noche, mientras la partitura ocultaba cada gemido que celebraba la dicha del placer, la primera semilla de corrupción del más tentador reino de la disformidad, había sido sembrada en uno de los espíritus más puros que ese mundo pudiese concebir.


	32. Una tarde para reír

Por curiosidad, mi estimado Leon, ¿te tomas tu tiempo para escribir tu review? Es que siempre son tan elaboradas y útiles, que se nota la dedicación al plasmar tu opinión en cada capítulo.

Mil gracias por eso.

 **CAPÍTULO 26. Una tarde para reír nuevamente.**

* * *

Malabares, piruetas y brincos. Mézclalos con un poco de gracia, adórnalos con un par de listones y nunca olvides de sonreír. El secreto es balancearlos de manera adecuada y darlo todo para ganar.

Hasta hace unos días, eso era todo lo que Serena creía necesitar para crecer en el mundo del espectáculo que había elegido desenvolverse. De hecho, ingenuamente había llegado a pensar que a su muy corta edad ya se encontraba en el pináculo de su carrera al haber obtenido la corona, junto con el más importante título que el medio de las exhibiciones Pokémon podía ofrecer en su región.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que su meta principal recaía en ganar la corona a toda costa siguiendo el ejemplo de Ash, el arduo camino hacia la grandeza había terminado por ser mucho más reconfortante y enriquecedor que el premio en sí. Hacer felices a las personas por medio de la gracia y coordinación que efectuaba con sus Pokémon se había convertido en su combustible e inspiración para seguir haciéndolo, además de representar un acto de rebeldía al demostrar a su madre que era capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones sin dejar a medias los proyectos que se proponía hacer.

Luego de enfrascarse en un viaje cuyas invaluables experiencias y vertiginosas aventuras la habían hecho acreedora de una sabiduría y madurez como nunca se hubiese imaginado, sobre todo para su corta edad, ahora se encontraba quebrada, confundida y totalmente vulnerable ante el más mínimo recuerdo de los últimos días que trataba desesperadamente de relegar con un espectáculo que podía hacer sonreír incluso al espíritu más acongojado del planeta… pero no a ella.

Todo por la pesadilla del Culto.

\- ¡Pancham, ahora salta a través de los aros de fuego! – Ordenó a su pequeño compañero después de que Braixen había generado un torbellino de llamas que luego convirtió en una serie de aros que su pequeño compañero debía completar para cumplir con el ejercicio.

En cuestión de días, su vida había dado un vuelco totalmente inesperado y terrorífico que parecía no tener fin. Y el reciente sentimiento de culpa por su aparente incompetencia que le había costado la vida a alguien, solo confirmaba este hecho.

\- ¡Ahora Sylveon, usa viento de hada!

Destellos se confundían en las llamas esparcidas por el aire en un despliegue de luces que asemejaban una lluvia de estrellas encendiéndose y apagándose repetidamente, a pesar de que los rayos del sol iluminaban la torre costera y el resto de las construcciones que el nuevo cuartel resguardaba en su interior. Una maniobra digna de la mente soñadora y romántica que se aferraba al último vestigio de su personalidad original y risueña que alguna vez encantó a tantos.

Y mientras su mente divagaba nuevamente entre la depresión, libre de distracciones después de enfocar sus pensamientos en coordinar su pequeño espectáculo, el repentino y familiar sonido rítmico de las palmas chocando una y otra vez la trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

\- Interesante… – Dijo una voz masculina desde las gradas – Si no los vencemos con la fuerza, al menos les daremos un buen espectáculo.

Al principio, Serena se puso en alerta al ver a aquellos dos desconocidos de pie, y que aparentemente ya tenían tiempo de estar presenciado su espectáculo. El primero, aquel que rompió con su concentración con su voz masculina y sarcasmo que le hizo creer que se trataba de Clint, resultó tener un aspecto físico muy diferente al de su mentor: en primer lugar, era mucho más musculoso y alto… más que cualquier otra persona o incluso Pokémon que hubiese conocido jamás; y su cabello rubio y puntiagudo solo exacerbaba el tamaño de aquel gigante que le sonreía gentilmente.

\- Lo que este insensible quiere decir es que hiciste un gran trabajo con tu acto – Dijo la acompañante del gigante. Una linda joven con aire intelectual y calmado que la convertía en el exacto opuesto de su compañero más osado y extrovertido, salvo por la gran diferencia de tamaño y el largo cabello rubio atado con una simple rosquilla que asemejaba a una escobeta que salía de su cabeza.

Serena aún no sabía qué pensar de sus dos nuevos admiradores que aparentemente habían burlado la seguridad que Clint había colocado al asentarse en la Torre Maestra. Y si bien la vestimenta que se mezclaba entre lo militar y lo casual, junto con las gafas de sol que cubrían los ojos del gigante le daban un aire que - a falta de otra definición - Serena calificaba como "cool" pero misteriosa, la actitud y gentileza de ambos no parecía ocultar malas intenciones.

\- Gracias… – Contestó Serena ante los cumplidos de los extraños, pero sin bajar la guardia y preparándose para cualquier posible desenlace de su encuentro – aunque la verdad…

\- No crees que eso sea de gran utilidad para el combate – Dijo la chica rubia acertadamente, arrebatándole las mismas palabras que Serena estaba a punto de usar.

El gigante respondió con una sonora carcajada que podría haber despertado hasta al más exhausto Snorlax – Te daré un consejo, linda – Dijo una vez que su risa había terminado de delatar su presencia – Los metódicos y estrategas como Clint nunca se esperarían un golpe si lo confunden con un bello espectáculo, Serena.

Aquel comentario revelador hizo que Serena tomara una posición incluso más a la defensiva, extendiendo sus piernas y preparándose para ordenar un ataque que la ayudara a escapar de ahí en caso de que Clint y el resto tardaran en llegar.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? – Preguntó con un tono firme.

Pero el gigante y su compañera solo se limitaron a compartir una risa al ver que la pobre chica estaba completamente perdida. En culpa, seguramente, por el descuido de Clint al no haberle contado acerca de ellos, y que ahora se cobrarían con intereses.

\- ¿Ese ingrato ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de contarte sobre nosotros? – Dijo Surge mientras se retiraba las gafas y las colocaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta – Eso amerita contar un par de sus anécdotas vergonzosas, como la vez que lo engañé para que tratara de ayudar a una anciana a cruzar la calle... y que en verdad era un Mr. Mime.

La posición defensiva de Serena y de sus Pokémon se desvaneció de inmediato, como si la anécdota del gigante los sacara de su agresiva actitud para escuchar el final de aquella historia.

\- Lo encerró en una caja de pantallas de luz y quedó atrapado por dos horas... en medio de la calle… mientras reíamos – Dijo Bebe intentando retener una carcajada tan ruidosa como la de su compañero al recordar cada momento de aquella graciosa anécdota.

Y de pronto, una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la desconfiada chica con la hilaridad de la historia que le ayudó a poner en orden sus recuerdos.

\- ¡Son Surge y Bebe! ¿no es así? – Exclamó Serena después de recordar el nombre de los amigos que Clint les había mencionado anteriormente – Me disculpo enormemente por no haberlos reconocido antes.

Serena abandonó su posición de combate e hizo inmediatamente una muy cortés reverencia de bienvenida.

\- ¿Lo ves, Bebe? Por eso me encanta venir a Kalos: chicas lindas y de excelentes modales – Dijo Surge para después repetir el gesto de Serena – Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo antes de que Clint comience a arruinarte.

\- ¡Lo único que se ha arruinado aquí es la elegancia de este lugar tan pronto como entraste, Surge! – Exclamó una voz masculina y familiar mientras caminaba por el pasillo para reunirse con el trío que acababa de congeniar tan bien – Tu risa demente puede escucharse hasta Kanto.

El porte severo de Clint aumentó la tensión del lugar con una mirada seria que incluso a Serena se le hizo intimidante y agresiva hacia alguien que supuestamente era su amigo. Quizá, pensó, sólo cooperaban porque sus objetivos eran similares, y en realidad diferían mucho en sus principios al grado que apenas y se toleraban; ¿una misión que salió mal? ¿ideas contrarias? Tal vez… ¿ambos compartieron un triángulo amoroso?

 _¡Cielos!_ , pensó Serena. Seguramente ambos estuvieron enamorados de Elesa, y al haberle correspondido solo a uno de ellos, provocó un rencor que sigue hasta entonces.

Y mientras su mente divagaba entre las fantasías de una chica romántica, ambos varones ahora estaban cara a cara. Sus ojos sin despegarse el uno al otro y su frente fruncida, como dos Houndoom iracundos a punto de luchar hasta la muerte.

\- La simple idea de verte me da náuseas, y quise demorar tanto como fuese posible – Dijo Surge mientras bajaba la mirada y hacía una mueca de disgusto – Pero tuve que venir de todos modos, o esta misión habría fracasado estrepitosamente si no fuese por mi intervención.

\- Cierto – Asintió Clint de forma sarcástica sin abandonar la mirada desafiante del gigante – El baño está hecho un asco y requiere de tus lengüetazos de inmediato.

Detrás de Clint, Elesa, Ash y el resto de los ahora habitantes de la Torre Maestra – algunos aún con su pijama – se habían reunido para descubrir al responsable de aquella carcajada que los había puesto en alerta, y el cual estaba frente a frente a Clint con una expresión que solo podía significar problemas en la pacífica mañana de otro día agotador.

Pero de pronto, sonrisas fraternales de dos buenos camaradas reemplazaron lentamente las miradas desafiantes que hasta hace un momento habían aumentado la tensión en todo el lugar.

\- ¡¿Cómo estás, bastardo malnacido?! – Exclamó Clint mientras estrechaba la mano de su hermano de batalla con firmeza y alegría de verlo nuevamente.

\- ¡No tan bien después de ver tu horrenda cara! – Respondió Surge siguiendo con los ya tradicionales insultos que intercambiaban cada vez que se reunía el grupo.

\- A tu mamá no pareció importarle anoche.

Y con aquel último insulto, los "hombres-niños" procedieron a intercambiar una serie de golpes leves en sus extremidades junto con un despliegue de groserías fraternales de los que sólo verdaderos hermanos de batalla podían compartir. Sin embargo, Serena no pudo evitar sentir cierta decepción al ver acabada una de sus románticas fantasías al que ya hasta le había encontrado un título.

\- ¿La chica más radiante y preciosa de todo el planeta va a quedarse ahí sin darme siquiera un abrazo? – Preguntó Surge hacia Elesa mientras caminaba hacia él para ser recibida por dos brazos enormes de los que, si no fuese por su amistad, seguramente más de uno hubiese rechazado por temor a ser asfixiado.

\- ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo, Surge! – Exclamó Elesa mientras el gigante la rodeaba con ambos brazos, y la soltaba después de un par de segundos – Los esperábamos con ansias.

Fue entonces que Serena, y posiblemente el resto, pudo formarse una mejor perspectiva del tamaño de aquel gigante. Con sus 1.75, Elesa se encontraba en el envidiable grupo de mujeres considerablemente altas y atractivas que garantizaban provocar cierta inseguridad o completa admiración entre los hombres hacia un rasgo poco común; cosa que probablemente no sucedía con Clint, quien era poco más de cinco centímetros más alto que ella.

Pero al ver que Elesa apenas y llegaba al pecho de Surge a pesar de estar de pie, el teniente demostraba ser un verdadero monstruo de casi dos metros y medio que bien podría confundirse con un Machoke ultra-desarrollado. Y, analizándolo un poco, bien podría enfrascarse en un combate real contra uno de ellos. Y ganar.

\- ¡Elesa! – Exclamó Bebe mientras abrazaba a su amiga con cariño después de una larga ausencia – No podía esperar el momento en verte de nuevo. Los ronquidos de Surge son una pesadilla ¡Nunca vuelvo a viajar con él!

Y después de un par de meses, el grupo en el que Clint había entablado estrechos lazos de amistad, al grado de convertirse en hermanos de batalla - e incluso amantes - para su causa, se había reunido nuevamente para una nueva fase de esta guerra que cada día parecía volverse más peligrosa.

Formando un círculo, cada uno elevó su extremidad izquierda para unirla en un solo brazo que simbolizaba la hermandad y compromiso de cada uno de luchar hombro con hombro hasta el final, en un último intento de impartir justicia y castigo a las personas más desalmadas de toda la tierra.

\- Si el Culto ya nos temía antes, ahora van a orinarse de miedo – Aseguró Surge sin perder la oportunidad de dirigir otra divertida amenaza a los adversarios a los que había prometido derrotar al lado de sus compañeros.

Después del gesto, Clint y Elesa procedieron a introducirlos con el gentío que esperaba pacientemente mientras contemplaban el inspirador, y ciertamente conmovedor, despliegue de lealtad y compañerismo que tanto era necesario para la situación que enfrentaban.

\- ¡Pero si es el "nene" que me dio una buena lección en nuestra batalla de gimnasio! – Exclamó Surge mientras se acercaba a Ash después de haberlo reconocido de inmediato, a pesar del salto a la pubertad que se notaba en su aspecto – Vaya estirón, chico. Pero bueno, alguna ventaja tenías que sacar de ese monstruo, ¿no crees?

Ash alzó la mirada, al igual que su compañero amarillo que descansaba en su hombro para ver al gigante que les había hecho pasar un rato muy difícil en su combate de gimnasio, a pesar de haber salir victorioso al final. No obstante, no sabía si hacerle recordar su condición le afectaba más que la complicada batalla de hace ya tanto tiempo.

\- Bueno verte de nuevo, teniente Surge – Se limitó a decir.

\- Sólo Surge, Ash. Desde que me venciste, únicamente dejo que las chicas me llaman así – Aclaró Surge para luego rodear el cuello del entrenador con su enorme brazo, en un intento de alejarlo de oídos indiscretos para lo que iba a preguntar a continuación – Y hablando de chicas… ¿Tú y Serena…?

Desde aquella "cita" interrumpida por la influencia del parásito en la que conocerían a Clint, Ash no recordaba haberse sentido tan vulnerable ante una pregunta tan personal que lo había tomado por sorpresa. De hecho, en esa ocasión se sentía tan seguro con sus sentimientos, que no le había prestado atención a los nervios y vergüenza tan comunes para alguien de su edad que descubre y siente un afecto especial hacia otra persona.

 _Maldita pubertad,_ se dijo así mismo.

Con su rostro totalmente ruborizado y sin la capacidad de responder, solo esperaba que alguien lo sacara de aquel predicamento con toda la discreción posible.

\- Bueno, ¿qué les parece si entran de una buena vez para almorzar? – Sugirió Gurkin después de la calurosa bienvenida haca sus nuevos inquilinos.

Pero antes de un bien merecido almuerzo después de tan largo viaje, y viendo que a pesar de eliminar un poco la tensión que atosigaba el enorme campo de entrenamiento, Surge decidió que era momento de sacar el resto de su arsenal para continuar con la humillación de su mejor amigo. Tal como lo dictaba la tradición

\- Primero lo primero – Dijo con su voz sonora, robando la atención de todos los que ya se dirigían al comedor – ¿Ya les contó Clint la vez que cayó en una madriguera de Skuntanks?

Un ligero y unísono "¿uh?" pudo escucharse por parte de todos los presentes que detuvieron su andar de inmediato para prestar atención a la historia que Surge estaba a punto de contar; sobre todo al ver que Clint avanzaba a paso apresurado hacia donde su amigo se encontraba, mientras una mirada de pánico se dibujaba en su rostro.

Pero Surge no iba a tener piedad – Fue vetado de cualquier asentamiento humano. El único lugar en el que podía permanecer era en un desierto deshabitado donde estuvo tres semanas hasta que la peste cedió… aunque la verdad aun dudo que haya funcionado.

Las risas de los presentes ante una historia en extremo hilarante no se hicieron esperar. Sobre todo, después de días oscuros en los que los momentos divertidos habían sido reemplazados por sentimientos de culpa y frustración que solo aumentaba la tensión de un conflicto sin fin.

Quién diría que humillar a Clint sería la fórmula perfecta para iniciar nuevamente.

\- Tenías que comenzar con ese, ¿no es así?

\- Es mi deber como tu mejor amigo quitarte un poco ese aire estoico y calculador tan aburrido que te cargas a veces – Admitió Surge con su sonrisa bribona – Además… la tragedia no es excusa para que esto parezca un cementerio. Sobre todo, si los únicos que serán enterrados serán esos miembros del Culto una vez que los encontremos.

Con las carcajadas del fondo que anunciaban el inicio de otro intercambio de humillantes anécdotas, Clint aceptó el reto – Para poner un poco parejo el asunto, ¿qué tal si les cuentas esa vez que te pidieron esquilar a un Bouffalant macho y creíste que debías ordeñarlo?

\- ¡Hey, hey, hey! – Protestó Surge sin abandonar su sonrisa – ¡Eso fue bajo!

\- Dime, ¿Aún tienes esa marca de pezuña en tu trasero?

Korrina fue la primera en caer al suelo, víctima de una risa incontrolable que le hizo perder el equilibrio y la fuerza que sostenía sus piernas. Bonnie fue la siguiente y después incluso los Pokémon cedieron ante el poder cómico de las anécdotas vergonzosas de ambos amigos. Valerie, por otro lado, mantenía su risa en una forma más discreta que demostraba ser un ejemplo a seguir de cordura y auto-control que no se dejaba vencer a pesar de la contagiosa risa que invadía el lugar. Aunque por dentro, podía compartir la misma diversión que el resto.

Decidiendo que ya habían tenido suficiente, sobre todo con el hambre siendo reemplazada por la dolorosa contracción de los músculos del abdomen por tanta risa, Gurkin condujo a todos al salón principal de reuniones donde podrían seguir con las carcajadas al menos en un lugar más cómodo. Surge, en su afán por llevar la diversión a otro nivel, cargó con una de las cajas que traía consigo y del que después se darían cuenta que contenía latas de cerveza de Unova: la bebida favorita que él, Clint, Elesa y Bebe que compartían en cada una de sus reuniones.

Por supuesto que negaron la bebida a los menores de edad, a pesar de los intentos fallidos de Korrina y Ash por obtener una y demostrar así su madurez. A partir de ahí, nadie estuvo ausente de ser el blanco de historias humillantes y graciosas, como la del cómo Gurkin obtuvo su enorme ceja por culpa de una apuesta que aún no saldaba; o incluso aquella donde Bebe estuvo a punto de hacer al mundo un lugar más feliz después de que su IA para drones vigilantes fallara, y sólo se limitaran a grabar a las coordinadoras Pokémon en los vestidores.

Y a pesar de que más de tres horas habían pasado desde el comienzo de su reunión, las historias estaban lejos de terminar.

\- ¡La vez!... ¡La-La vez…! – Comenzó Elesa dirigiéndose hacia Clint y Surge mientras intentaba articular las palabras que no podían salir de su boca por tanta risa – ¡Después de ir al concierto que nos invitó Roxie y ustedes bebieron del "jugo Croagunk" que confundieron con ponche de frutas!

\- Oh, cielos… – Suspiró Clint ante uno de los episodios más embarazosos de su vida, mientras los presentes esperaban ansiosos otro gracioso embiste contra la actitud y porte del impávido mentor – No recordamos nada, pero fuentes cercanas dicen que cantamos y bailamos "Look Look Here" en el escenario una vez que el grupo se fue…

\- Lo hicieron tan espantosamente desafinado y desincronizado, que hubiesen muerto de risa después de haberlos visto.

Al ser un video relativamente popular entre la población infantil, Serena estaba familiarizada con el baile que mencionaban. Lo que no podía terminar de imaginarse sin que la risa la invadiera nuevamente, era imaginar a Clint y Surge: dos sujetos que se jactaban de ser varoniles y con personalidad cool, flexionando ambas extremidades y dando brinquitos de un lado a otro mientras imitaban a un Pokémon que para nada reflejaba su carácter.

\- ¡¿Hay video de eso?! – Preguntó Serena de inmediato, a lo que Bebe respondió alzando su mano mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

\- Tenemos un trato – Interrumpió Surge – nosotros no la torturamos con cosquillas y ella no revela ese video.

Y en medio de anécdotas divertidas, muestras de sincera fraternidad y latas vacías que comenzaban a amontonarse en la esquina del salón, Serena, Ash y el resto pudieron olvidar al menos por hoy la cruzada emprendida hace días y que cuyas desastrosas consecuencias los habían marcado para siempre. Y como bono extra, los lazos de amistad que ya habían formado con Clint y su grupo ahora se encontraban mucho más estrechos, al grado de considerarse personas dignas de su confianza y del que estaban deseosas de luchar a su lado. Sin embargo… aún existía un minúsculo desconcierto entre toda esa charla que poco les ayudaba para construir la imagen completa de Clint; pues no escuchar alguna pieza que revelara más de su pasado, al menos alguna que no fuese relativamente reciente, resultaba hasta cierto punto decepcionante.

\- Cielos… ya pasan de las cuatro – Declaró Elesa mientras revisaba la hora con su reloj de mano – Hemos invertido la mitad del día con estas anécdotas.

\- Un tiempo muy bien invertido, si me lo preguntan – Aseguró Clemont, aportando por fin algo a la conversación que no fueran sus constantes protestas cada vez que su hermanita mencionara alguno de los cientos de inventos que siempre explotaban.

Clint asintió con seguridad y retomando un poco de su seriedad al considerar que ya habían fraternizado lo suficiente – Estoy de acuerdo, pero creo que es hora de retomar lo que se ha quedado pendiente – Dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar – El entrenamiento es vital para nuestra victoria.

\- Bueno, por algo es que estamos aquí – Asintió Surge para luego seguir con la seriedad que Clint ya había tomado para continuar con la conversación – Además, necesitarás de toda la ayuda posible si vas a intentar entrenar a Angron nuevamente.

\- ¿Angron? – Repitió Ash, preguntándose al mismo tiempo qué clase de Pokémon estaban hablando. Uno que parecía representar cierta amenaza como para cambiar el buen humor de Surge y borrar la sonrisa que Elesa irradiaba hasta el momento en que ese nombre había escapado de la boca del líder de gimnasio.

\- Ya lo conocerán.

Clint hubiese preferido no mencionar ese nombre todavía, pero la poca sutileza de su amigo a veces resultaba excelente para ir directamente al grano con un asunto de vital importancia que debía tratar, aún y si no estuviese seguro de ello. Y es que, tener que recurrir a un recurso tan volátil y salvaje, sólo podía significar que todo por lo que había trabajado por tanto tiempo podría irse al demonio si no aprendía a controlarlo. Al menos, pensó, ahora eran más personas en caso de que Angron volviera a darle problemas.

\- Bien, pues entonces…

Pero de pronto, el sonido de su comunicador en su bolsillo le quitó las palabras de la boca. Clint tomó el dispositivo para leer el nombre de aquel contacto cuya total gratitud y cariño no podía hacer esperar. Se disculpó con sus compañeros y se dirigió a uno de los solitarios pasillos donde su conversación no sería interrumpida o escuchada por oídos indiscretos. Al menos no ahora hasta que él considerara contárselos personalmente.

El resto, aprovechando que nuevamente podían retomar la divertida conversación de hasta hace un momento, prosiguieron sin prestarle mucha atención. Con excepción de Elesa, a quien le costaba trabajo estar en la plática y vigilar el cambio en las expresiones faciales de Clint.

\- ¿Bueno? – Contestó Clint.

Pero después de un par de segundos, la expresión de su rostro que se había tornado en una mezcla de diversión y firmeza ante una nueva etapa de su cruzada, ahora se tornaba completamente de angustia con la noticia que temía escuchar desde hace un par de años cuando la salud de su mentor comenzó a deteriorase.

Elesa, viendo que Clint se derrumbaba poco a poco después de la llamada telefónica, decidió reunirse con él bajo la mirada de sus compañeros que aún se enfrascaban en las anécdotas de Surge. Y en el solitario pasillo donde un agobiado y decaído joven terminaba de recibir el mensaje urgente y desolador de su mentora, al menos su ángel estaba ahí para reconfortarlo.

\- ¿Clint?

Clint, aún con la mirada cabizbaja, colgó el comunicador – Era… Matilda – Dijo – Quieren verme en persona lo más pronto posible.

Elesa cubrió su boca con ambas manos mientras sus grandes ojos azules parecían salirse de sus órbitas, presa del temor de creer que una grave tragedia había ocurrido – ¡¿Eldwin?!

\- Recayó nuevamente – Aclaró, antes de que la angustia también se apoderara de ella – Pero… no es solo eso por lo que quieren que vaya de inmediato.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Preguntó mientras sostenía su mano con dulzura, en un gesto que denotaba su total empatía ante el riesgo de Clint de perder a las dos personas que tenía en tanta estima, al grado de considerarlos sus padres.

\- No tardaré… espero – Dijo – Además, es vital que los chicos continúen con su entrenamiento.

Elesa asintió – Yo les explicaré. No pierdas más tiempo.

Y después de acariciar la mejilla de su mayor tesoro en gesto de agradecimiento, Clint se dirigió a las afueras del salón principal sin decir más. Antes de liberar a Sevatar, tomó su chaqueta y otro par de artículos que posiblemente necesitaría para el largo viaje que le esperaba. Dio, además, un par de instrucciones a sus Pokémon que dejaría en el cuartel como medida de seguridad en caso de una emergencia.

El resto de los inquilinos de la Torre Maestra, extrañados de la súbita desaparición de Clint del salón y que en esos momentos subía en el lomo de su fiel compañero, solo alcanzaron a verlo emprender el vuelo sin poder siquiera despedirse o tener la más mínima idea del por qué se retiraba tan repentinamente.

\- ¿A dónde va? – Preguntó Serena, extrañada que algo hubiese hecho reaccionar así a Clint sin siquiera darles una rápida explicación.

\- A ver a Matilda y Eldwin: sus mentores que viven en Johto – Respondió Elesa, confirmando la hipótesis que Surge y Bebe se habían formulado respecto a la desaparición de Clint – Los primeros que le ofrecieron su ayuda y conocimiento después del episodio más oscuro de su vida, y cuyas enseñanzas ahora las transmite a ustedes.

\- ¿Pasó algo malo? – Preguntó Ash, pensando que había pocas razones para que Clint partiera de pronto sin siquiera dar una explicación antes.

Pero Elesa no quería contestar, al menos no por ahora. Con la súbita partida de Clint en medio de un misterio que aparentemente tampoco él estaba del todo enterado, solo le quedaba esperar por su regreso junto con una muy buena explicación de lo que Matilda y Eldwin urgentemente querían contarle.

Y en la silueta de Sevatar desapareciendo en el horizonte de otro sol ocultándose, Clint partía hacia una nueva revelación que expandiría su visión de lo que ya de por sí era una muy difícil guerra contra algo que aún no podían comprender.

. . . .

\- Y bien… ¿entramos ahora?

La voz de James destacó sobre las enormes rocas sueltas que servían como amortiguadores ante las impávidas olas que ocasionalmente azotaban ciudad Shalure. Un escondite del que nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con ocupar mientras proseguían con su eterna misión de capturar al pequeño Pikachu del "bobo", a pesar de las amenazas recibidas por parte del sujeto más intimidante, sensato y de buen gusto que jamás hubiesen conocido - la parte del "buen gusto" agregada por Jessie, por supuesto -.

Pero no era que tuviesen otra opción. Después de una lección aprendida por las malas al tratar de burlar la seguridad que ahora protegía la fortaleza, el trío había agotado todos sus recursos y planes para tan siquiera acercarse a quinientos metros de la construcción. ¿Infiltración por aire? Un Aerodactyl desgarró su globo sin dificultad ¿Magikarp-submarino? Jamás hubiesen pensado que un Azurril doblaría el casco con sus orejas como si se tratara de papel aluminio ¿Excavar? Incluso ellos lo consideraban demasiado estúpido como para tomarlo en serio.

Y así, el único plan que pudieron ejecutar fue el del nada peligroso - pero tampoco efectivo - método de espiar desde la costa con sus binoculares.

\- ¿Con todos esos líderes del gimnasio ahí reunidos? – Refunfuñó Meowth ante una locura del que no estaba dispuesto a participar – ¿Estás demente?

Jessie asintió para luego dirigirle una mirada reprobatoria a sus dos compañeros – Al lado de ese sujeto, el resto no parece tan peligroso… lo que no es decir mucho.

\- Tengo una mejor idea… – Sugirió James después de pensar en la más sensata forma de resolver el dilema que los agobiaba desde hacía días – huyamos de aquí valerosamente y sigamos el consejo que ese sujeto nos dio cuando nos capturó.

\- Apoyo la noción – Exclamaron Jessie y Meowth al unísono y con su brazo derecho levantado, poniendo así fin a la discusión y emprendiendo la retirada para su siguiente malévolo e indudablemente efectivo plan.

De todos modos, ¿Qué harían una vez entrando a la fortaleza? ¿Ser recibidos por las enormes mandíbulas del Tyrantrum que los sacudía como simples sacos de arroz colgados de un árbol? No, no y no.

\- Tanto tiempo aquí sólo hizo que me rugiera la tripa – Exclamó James mientras un sonoro rugido proveniente de su estómago le recordara la precaria situación en la que se encontraban por la falta de alimento.

\- ¡Y agotamos nuestros últimos ahorros en nuestro intento por entrar a la Torre Maestra! – Chilló Meowth llevándose sus patas al estómago en un inútil intento de calmar el hambre

Pero una vez abandonado su escondite, y mientras caminaban encorvados por la falta de alimento hacia el camino principal, una misteriosa figura encapotada y sujetando una canasta, interceptó al hambriento trío.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Jessie con tono amenazador mientras ella

\- Adelante, tómenla. Es comida – Dijo con una dulce voz femenina y extrañamente familiar cuyo tono parecía transmitir absoluta confianza.

Jessie tomó la canasta que abrió inmediatamente. Sus ojos, al igual que los de sus compañeros, brillaron con una intensidad cegadora al conocer la dicha de ver un banquete digno de un miembro de la realeza y que ahora procedían a devorar como Emboars salvajes, arrancando enormes pedazos de comida y que cuyas sobras o migajas salían disparadas hacia todos lados.

\- Jessilee… – Dijo nuevamente la misteriosa chica al dirigirse a la glotona usando uno de los tantos nombres artísticos que Jessie usaba para pasar desapercibida.

Y a pesar de la capucha que cubría su rostro, Jessie por fin pudo reconocer la identidad de su salvadora. Una chica a la que a deseaba quitarle su corona hasta hace poco tiempo al considerar sus habilidades inferiores y demasiado cursis como artista Pokémon. No obstante, aún le guardaba profundo respeto, tanto por su desenvolvimiento en los escenarios como el ángel de la guarda que los había alimentado cuando más lo necesitaban. Y es por eso que ahora se preguntaba seriamente qué hacía ahí, y el porqué de su aparentemente desinteresado acto de compasión.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que...?

\- Necesito de tu ayuda.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	33. El legado de los Vigías

Como que extrañé las palabras del buen Lion

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 27. El legado de los Vigías.**

* * *

Normalmente, la vida de un vigía no constituía más que la de una senda solitaria y vacía. Un camino que no permitía distracciones en la importante labor de estudiar a los entes extraños que no pertenecían a este mundo, o a cualquier otro.

Años de preparación que comenzaba desde una tierna infancia, parecía acabar con cualquier posibilidad de construir un destino que no fuese el de mantener la mente abierta para detectar la más mínima señal de los enemigos externos, que siglos de exhaustivo trabajo habían catalogado en la forma más detalla posible.

Y así, cada arruga y malestar físico de su cuerpo se convierte al final en un duro recuerdo que debe ser transmitido a la siguiente generación. Y conforme la vida se escapaba, arrebatando la vitalidad y belleza del heredero como la luz del crepúsculo de un rojo atardecer ante la inevitable oscuridad que proseguía las últimas horas de la noche, el único consuelo que le queda al iniciado es que su sacrificio aseguraría el bienestar de billones de vidas que ni siquiera tenían noción de los peligros que los rodeaban.

Pero este no fue el caso de Matilda.

En esta vida pre-construida donde no parecía albergar más sorpresas para el iniciado - salvo la aparición de nuevos registros que debían ser estudiados - ella había demostrado que, aun y con su pesada carga, podía formar vínculos tan estrechos y afectuosos con otra persona a quien había llamar su "amado". E incluso - y a pesar de su desafortunada condición fisiológica que le había impedido llevar a un heredero en su vientre - descubrir sus instintos maternales en una edad tardía al haber recibido en su hogar al protegido que ahora daba la bienvenida con una mezcla de regocijo y consuelo después de meses de no sentir su calidez en sus brazos, junto con una sombría pesadumbre por las verdaderas razones de haberlo hecho viajar tan lejos.

\- Mati – Susurró Clint mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a la persona que consideraba su madre adoptiva. Una prueba de que los vínculos de sangre resultaban ser irrelevantes cuando se conocía a personas tan maravillosas como los que él tuvo la fortuna de encontrar después del evento que moldearía su futuro.

Cualquiera que no conociese la relación entre ella y Clint, bien podría confundirla con aquella de una abuela y su nieto debido al aspecto físico y avanzado que, asombrosamente, no parecía haber hecho estragos en la postura o figura delgada de la anciana. Y si bien otros signos de la edad como el uso de prendas gruesas para protegerse del frío a pesar del agradable clima en esa época, podría decirse que aún conservaba cierto atractivo como el que alguna vez poseyó, pero pocas veces gozó en su juventud. Además de su cabello plateado y muy bien estilizado – cortesía del estilista personal de Elesa –.

Y tal como sucedía con sus habilidades excepcionales, la vejez de Matilda se manifestaba como un bello y conmovedor crepúsculo que parecía no querer ocultarse pronto; sobre todo en su mirada, último vestigio de lo que alguna vez había sido una bella fiera comprometida con su deber, y que aún emanaba una luz con la suficiente intensidad como para intimidar a cualquier persona que cometiese el error de subestimar su edad.

\- Gracias por venir, pequeño – Contestó Matilda con su tono suave y maternal que sólo reservaba para él – Siento mucho tener que interrumpir tu misión.

Pero Clint sacudió la cabeza – A menos que mis manos aprieten los cuellos de los líderes de este Culto, siempre tendré tiempo para venir aquí y ayudarlos en lo que pueda.

Matilda sonrió y lo invitó a pasar a la grande, pero aun así relativamente modesta residencia de estilo victoriano que había sido hogar de su familia desde hacía siglos. Una morada construida en las afueras de ciudad Ecruteak no por la discreción que era esencial para su misión, sino por las protestas de los habitantes de la ciudad tradicional que no estaban dispuestos a que un "feo edificio extranjero" rompiera con la arquitectura icónica del lugar. Una exigencia que el tatarabuelo de Matilda obedeció sin prestarle la menor atención, pues la intención de migrar desde Kalos hasta la región de Johto, era la de tratar de reconstruir los lazos con el ave legendaria que era venerada como una deidad solar en la histórica ciudad, y de la que nunca más se volvió a saber después de aquel fatídico accidente donde rompería cualquier contacto con las personas, llevándose consigo el espectáculo de colores que de vez en cuando, señalaba a los dignos de portar su poder.

\- Por lo que escuché en tu último mensaje, Cassandra te ha sido de gran utilidad. – Dijo la anciana para inmediatamente callar cualquier intento de agradecimiento por parte de Clint – Y no, no intentes agradecérmelo nuevamente. Siempre puedes contar con mi apoyo.

Clint respondió con una sonrisa al escuchar la ya esperada y rápida respuesta que Matilda, en su modesta y hasta cierto punto fría actitud ante cualquier intento de gratitud. Uno de los tantos hábitos inculcados en ella desde niña como parte de un legado donde velar por el interés común, era un deber que todos los herederos debían de poseer sin esperar algún acto de reciprocidad por sus actos.

\- ¿Cómo está él? – Preguntó Clint en un tono bajo de voz mientras ambos llegaban hasta la puerta que los separaba de la habitación del paciente quien, como esperaba, demostraría su inagotable vitalidad y su falta de tacto aun después de burlar a la muerte.

Pero Clint recibiría su respuesta junto con una fuerte sacudida en su pesar cuando la voz grave y rasposa de un hombre mayor, resonó hasta en las esquinas más recónditas de la enorme morada - ¡MÁS TE VALE QUE NO DEJES ENTRAR A ESE TONTO SI NO DEJA ESA EXPRESIÓN DE DUELO QUE TANTO ME ENFERMA! –

Clint y Matilda voltearon hacia la dirección de donde aquel reproche había sido vociferado por el obstinado y mal humorado paciente.

\- Así de mal, ¿eh? – Descifró Clint mientras sacudía su cabeza con desaprobación.

\- Tú lo conoces – Añadió Matilda con una leve sonrisa para luego acariciar su mejilla – Entra, tienen mucho de qué hablar.

Clint dio un paso adelante y se dirigió a las puertas del dormitorio donde el insistente anciano lo esperaba. Pasó la palma de su mano sobre su rostro, tratando de cambiar la expresión doliente que se había esbozado desde su partida. Giró la perilla de la puerta y, después del característico rechinido provocado por la falta de lubricación de las bisagras en una casa tan antigua como esa, Clint se encontró frente a frente con su mentor: el hombre que lo había recogido de la oscuridad en que se encontraba después de perder lo poco que poseía, y cuyas enseñanzas le habían no sólo dado un propósito, sino también dado la oportunidad de conocer a tantas personas por las que lo daría todo.

Y en medio de la habitación rodeada por enormes estantes de libros mucho más viejos que la morada, los ojos oscuros del anciano Eldwin recibían con desdén a su protegido, a pesar de que este hacía su mayor esfuerzo por cumplir el capricho del delgado y aparentemente frágil mentor; su aspecto incluso más desgastado que el de su esposa, a pesar de que ambos tenían la misma edad. No obstante, y como último vestigio de su bohemia juventud, sus ojos poseían la fiereza y tenacidad que habían conquistado a una fiera indiferente y entregada a su deber como lo fue Matilda.

\- Te dije que no entraras si tenías esa cara de idiota – Gruñó Eldwin. Sus numerosas arrugas en la frente y los pómulos incluso más marcados de lo normal.

\- También me alegro de verte, Eldwin – Respondió Clint con paciencia – Sobre todo, tu forma tan sutil de recibirme.

\- Oh, ¿el nene esperaba un cálido recibimiento cuando ve y trata a su mentor como a un hombre medio muerto? – Burló Eldwin con un sarcasmo mucho más ácido que el que su protegido acostumbraba a usar para situaciones tensas o sociales donde requería de un toque menos sutil para congeniar.

Pero Clint conocía a su mentor, y no participaría en su intento de minimizar su grave condición de salud para evitar molestias – Decaíste nuevamente, Eldwin. Eso te debería haber convencido de ser más sensato.

\- ¿Para que actúe de acuerdo a mi edad? ¡Bah! – Protestó el anciano nuevamente mientras extendía su brazo derecho y lo llevaba hacia atrás – Aún tengo energía para aguantar toda una noche entre los muslos de una hermosa mujer, ¿sabes?

En muchos aspectos, Eldwin le hacía recordar mucho a Surge. Después de todo, ambos disfrutaban del fraternal intercambio de insultos y humillaciones entre camaradas, sobre todo de aquellas situaciones vergonzosas o demasiado personales que siempre lograban al menos hacer que se ruborizara de vergüenza. No obstante, Surge sabía detenerse, o incluso burlarse de él mismo para emparejar el status quo si las cosas llegaban demasiado lejos. Pero en Eldwin no existía un "switch" o filtro que le indicara cuando sus bromas pasaban a la categoría del pésimo gusto y la depravación. Y eso le había acarreado conflictos pasados que incluso llegaron a golpes.

\- Vamos, no empieces.

Aquella reacción fue la chispa que Eldwin necesitaba para sacarlo de sus casillas. No importaba lo mucho que Clint lo conociera, siempre existía un punto débil que podía explotar, y si este involucraba a su "ángel", el viejo mentor tenía a su disposición un inmenso arsenal que estaba dispuesto a utilizar sin medir las consecuencias. Todo en su intento por no hacer de su condición médica, un drama al que le repugnaba la idea de ser el protagonista.

\- Oh, sí. Como tu querida Elesa ¡Qué chica! – Exclamó mientras dibujaba círculos con sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás. Sus brazos extendidos y las palmas abiertas como si sujetara a alguien a quien llevaba a su pecho al ritmo del movimiento de sus caderas – A veces, cuando Matilda y yo estamos en lo nuestro, imagino que estoy gozando de esas largas y sensuales piernas mientras tomo ese firme y tierno trasero que se ajusta perfectamente en mis manos y…

\- ¡HEY! – Protestó Clint alzando la voz, harto de tener que escuchar otra de las irreverencias de su mentor que una vez más lograba enfurecerlo – ¡Matilda está detrás de la puerta, idiota!

\- ¡Bah! – Protestó Eldwin nuevamente – Hemos fingido estar con otras personas en los últimos veinte años. Quizá algún día mencione tu nombre… el verdadero. No aquel que tomaste de ese saco de pulgas con quien no planeo reunirme pronto.

\- ¡HEY! – Gritó nuevamente mientras señalaba a su mentor con su dedo índice en señal de advertencia, pero haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para no sentirse ofendido por el acto de honor a un amigo caído – Yo adoraba a ese Pokémon.

Las últimas palabras de Clint poseían una mezcla de nostalgia y afecto al recordar al noble y poderoso can atigrado que lo había acompañado hasta los últimos días de su existencia. Fue entonces que Eldwin decidió que su detestable sentido del humor podía ser dejado atrás para hablar de la seria situación en la que se encontraban. No sin antes hacer un pequeño homenaje a su hermano de batalla.

\- Oh, si… un amigo como los que ahora quedan muy pocos – Dijo Eldwin mientras extendía su brazo para tomar la fotografía de su más leal compañero de batalla que había partido desde hacía tiempo – Y la dura realidad que enfrentamos los que vamos de salida, es la incertidumbre que surge al reflexionar si nuestra existencia valió la pena. Si fuimos capaces de mejorar un poco este mundo…

Eldwin regresó la vieja fotografía enmarcada de él y el enorme Arcanine en sus días de juventud, al pequeño tocador donde numerosos recuerdos congelados constituían un viaje en el tiempo de la excitante vida de los viejos Vigías. Incluido, por supuesto, el de aquel día donde tomarían a Clint bajo su protección y tutela.

\- Te veo a ti y yo tengo la esperanza de que así fue – Concluyó con una sonrisa fraternal que sólo reservaba para aquellos que se ganaban su respeto y confianza.

Clint dio un leve suspiro de alivio para luego acercarse a la cama del paciente y estrechar su mano con firmeza.

\- Querían decirme algo – Dijo, decidiendo ir al grano antes de que su mentor se hastiara de lo que calificaba como una burda cursilería, y regresara a su humor ácido.

Eldwin asintió, recargando su espalda en la cabecera de su cama – Esperábamos que ya estuvieses en los pasos finales de tu misión personal para tomar la antorcha, pero… existe una posibilidad que tu cruzada y lo que te voy a decir, estén relacionados de alguna manera. – Dijo mientras abría el cajón de su tocador para sacar un viejo libro de pasta negra con numerosas tiras de papel que separaban las secciones que necesitaban revisar – Algo que incluso desvió nuestra investigación de los fenómenos que me reportaste de la región Alola –

Con el simple vistazo a la pasta negra de aquel libro, Clint pudo darse cuenta que estaba a punto de recibir conocimiento al que supuestamente le estaba estrictamente prohibido saber hasta que estuviese listo para tomar el lugar de sus mentores. No pudo evitar sentir un ligero escalofrío mezclado con la emoción de ser uno de los pocos privilegiados en todo el planeta que obtendrían acceso a un saber tan vasto... como potencialmente peligroso.

Nervioso, abrió el libro en la primera página marcada con la tira de papel. Como era de esperarse, las hojas poseían la característica coloración ámbar que los textos impresos de hacía siglos adquirían por las inclementes condiciones del clima. Inmediatamente, anotó en su agenda mental pedirle a Bebe digitalizar el contenido lo más pronto posible para un mejor y más cuidadoso análisis de todo el texto.

Pero fue el primer título que captó toda su atención, lo que en verdad lo dejó perplejo: bajo aquella palabra, una ilustración de lo que parecía ser un guante color dorado abarcaba más de la mitad de toda la hoja. Numerosas notas, diagramas y otros dibujos señalaban características y descripciones de tan extraño artilugio del que Clint se preguntaba seriamente qué secretos y poderes podría representar. Y, para aumentar el misterio, al dar la vuelta a la página de encontraría con la ilustración de seis piedras de distintos colores, cada una con decenas de las mismas descripciones que el guante dorado de la página anterior.

Intrigado por la información que difícilmente podía descifrar, se limitó a leer nuevamente el título del objeto que había marcado su iniciación como Vigía - ¿" Infinito"?

Fue entonces cuando pudo comprender un poco mejor del legado milenario olvidado por el resto del mundo que Matilda y Eldwin habían honrado durante sus vidas, y que ahora parecía tocarle a él. Recordó entonces las veces en que ambos le habían contado de la importancia de su labor y las innumerables amenazas que habrían sido pasadas por alto si no hubiese sido por su ancestral tarea.

\- Nadie desea escuchar los horrores que se esconden más allá de lo que podemos comprender. – Susurró Eldwin con un semblante serio, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su estudiante – Hasta ahora nos hemos limitado a buscar y catalogar aquellas posibles amenazas en uno de los libros que sostienes.

\- ¿Todos estos son peligrosos? – Preguntó Clint con curiosidad mientras daba la vuelta a las páginas siguientes. Esta vez, con la ilustración de un triángulo equilátero color dorado y formado por otros tres, junto con uno vacío e invertido, producto de la unión de los otros tres.

\- Aunque hay algunos aparentemente benévolos… – Respondió Eldwin mientras echaba un rápido vistazo a la página donde se encontraba Clint y recitaba en su mente el nombre designado a aquella fuente de poder: "Trifuerza". Irónicamente, uno de los poderes más cercanos a su mundo por alguna extraña razón.

\- Otros cuya naturaleza no puede definirse bajo nuestros limitados conceptos del bien y el mal… - Continuó mientras Clint daba vuelta a la siguiente página para encontrarse con dos grandes cuerpos esféricos y resplandecientes que se asemejaban a un sol azul y rojo respectivamente. Un concepto sumamente extraño, y cuyo simple título de "Fuerza" hacía poco para poder desentrañar el misterio. Tendría mucho trabajo por delante si quería descifrar las inscripciones de cada uno, además de las ilustraciones que mostraban a personas haciendo toda clase de pericias y acrobacias imposibles con lo que parecía ser un sable luminoso.

\- Y algunos potencialmente malignos para este mundo... o cualquier otro.

Clint se detuvo en el siguiente capítulo; el más bizarro y retorcido hasta ahora. A diferencia del resto, las ilustraciones parecían describir aquellas de grotescas y prominentes quimeras que aparentemente habitaban un lugar tan siniestro y poco pronunciable como el nombre designado a cada deidad oscura. _"R´lyeh"_ , trató de decir sin éxito.

\- ¿Alguno de ellos ya llegó aquí? – Preguntó, dándose por vencido con la pronunciación y prefiriendo mejor el hacerse una idea de lo que se estaba enfrentando. Pues lo que había visto hasta ahora simplemente abrumaba su limitada visión de los horrores más allá de su mundo.

\- ¿Recuerdas la historia que te contamos acerca de la única ocasión en la que uno de ellos invadió aquí? – Preguntó Eldwin – Un evento tan devastador que fue borrado de los registros de nuestra historia, pues era grande el temor de que el simple recuerdo convertiría este mundo en un lugar de miedo y superstición para siempre.

\- Eldwin, mejor ve al grano y dime de qué se trata – Suplicó Clint – Pues no temo admitir que esto fue suficiente para hacerme sentir aterrado.

Eldwin asintió. Incluso para alguien con su fortaleza, tener conocimiento de las amenazas que se escondían más allá de su limitada visión, podían volver paranoico y loco a cualquiera. Y le dolía saber que las noticias solo iban a ponerse peor conforme los secretos del libro eran pasados a la siguiente generación.

\- Hace un par de días Olympia, la "astroloca", interceptó en su mapa cósmico una fuerza tan agresiva y poderosa que casi destruye su mente. – Dijo – Después de recuperar la cordura, contactó de inmediato a Matilda para contarle lo sucedido, junto la única palabra que pudo distinguir de todo ese infierno que experimentó.

Eldwin señaló la penúltima tira de papel que Clint aún debía revisar. Curiosamente, y a pesar de que el anciano había mostrado una aparente resistencia a la artritis al pasar a la senectud, un ligero temblor en sus dedos señalaba el potencial peligro que podían enfrentar. Clint, ahora en alerta por la actitud de Eldwin, abrió la página indicada, pero lo que vio solo lo dejó incrédulo y escéptico de lo que preocupaba tanto a su mentor. A diferencia de las numerosas notas y diagramas de capítulos anteriores, en esta sólo existía un vago título y lo que parecían ser ocho flechas arregladas en un patrón radial, como si cada una emergiera desde el centro.

Ese único símbolo provocó en Clint una espeluznante sensación familiar, a pesar de que podía jurar que jamás había visto u oído hablar de tal extraña "estrella". De inmediato, analizó la coloración del papel para evaluar rápidamente si la falta de información se debía a que se trataba de un registro reciente, pero al ver que también poseía las características del resto de los capítulos anteriores, se vio obligado a descartar esa idea.

\- "La Disformidad" – Leyó en voz alta, incapaz de materializar en su mente algún concepto que le diera rostro o forma a esa palabra. Luego, echó un vistazo a un nombre escrito en la flecha del lado derecho y que no había prestado atención antes a pesar de que, además del título, era el único texto en todo el capítulo: "El Príncipe Oscuro", un nombre que, analizándolo detenidamente y comparado con la caligrafía de otros textos, parecía ser lo único recientemente añadido en todo el libro – ¿Por qué no hay casi nada escrito aquí?

\- Salvo aquel nombre que lees bajo esa cruz, no es un nuevo registro. Simplemente… por siglos no se volvió a saber nada de ese posible invasor hasta antier – Respondió Eldwin – No sabemos mucho, pero… podemos confirmar que es algo tan extremadamente agresivo y poderoso, que ya nos ha puesto en alerta máxima.

\- ¿Qué tan grave? – Preguntó sin más preámbulos.

\- Tan grave como para que la Comunión de Psíquicos llamara a Matilda para una reunión de emergencia – Respondió Eldwin con una seriedad muy poco usual en su desvergonzada actitud – Y sabes que, si ese montón de petulantes decidieron mover su perezoso trasero por primera vez en años a pesar de las innumerables crisis con Pokémon legendarios que se han suscitado en la última década, es porque algo grande está a punto de suceder.

Creyendo que ya nada podía agravar el incierto y peligroso panorama que se mostraba ante ellos, Clint se estremeció por completo con la simple mención de la poderosa – aunque apática – organización de individuos con habilidades psíquicas. Todos ellos grandes entrenadores, líderes de gimnasio e incluso miembros del Alto Mando cuyas únicas funciones se habían limitado al fortalecimiento de enlaces mentales para mejorar las relaciones entre Pokémon y seres humanos.

\- Por fin admitirán a Matilda a la Comunión – Manifestó Clint con cierto recelo ante una noticia que, en otras circunstancias, habría sido de júbilo para ellos tres. Varias veces comentaron el cómo contar con los recursos de la Comunión extendería la labor de búsqueda y vigilancia de un casi olvidado legado a punto de desaparecer, pero el hecho de que habían accedido a su nombramiento por las peligrosas circunstancias que ahora enfrentaban y no por la importancia de su misión, en cierto modo demeritaba años de esfuerzo para ser escuchados.

\- Habrá una reunión telepática de la Comunión en dos días, y Matilda te llevará como su invitado – Indicó Eldwin – Y si te preguntas por qué la convocaron después de haber rechazado nuestros intentos por formar una alianza con ellos… quizá esto te ayude a comprender mejor.

Escondido debajo de su almohada, un libro con aspecto tan antiguo como el anterior y forrado en piel teñida de rojo carmín, le fue entregado por Eldwin. Lo primero que pudo destacar fue la escena bélica de lo que parecía ser una reproducción registrada originalmente en piedra de algún templo. Era, posiblemente, el registro más viejo de todo el archivo que poseían, y las numerosas figuras humanas dibujadas con un estilo por demás arcaico respaldaban sus suposiciones. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención no eran solo las otras figuras que acompañaban a aquellas personas y que se asemejaban al ave arco iris que ciudad Ecruteak veneraba, el poderoso señor dragón y viajero de los cielos, o incluso aquel Pokémon divino que las leyendas de Sinnoh llamaban el "Creador del Universo"; no, lo que le intrigaba por su constante aparición en toda la escena bélica y representada dentro de nubecillas que salían de la boca de las figuras humanas, eran los jeroglíficos que nunca había visto jamás, a pesar de que en sus viajes había visto cientos de ellos.

\- ¿Significa algo esto que se repite una y otra vez? – Preguntó.

\- "Él protege" – Respondió Eldwin con un tono sereno – Es un grito de batalla, un mensaje de esperanza que nos recuerda que no estamos solos para enfrentar estas amenazas.

\- ¿Y quién es "Él"?

Eldwin esbozó una sonrisa. – No siempre la "Cabra Celestial" o el "Pavo Divino" fueron criaturas indiferentes como ahora – Comenzó – Alguna vez lucharon a nuestro lado como hermanos, dando su bendición a personas que llevaban su luz al corazón de la batalla para aliviar el espíritu de aquellos a los que la oscuridad ya había reclamado – Hizo una pausa para beber de su vaso de agua que se encontraba en el tocador para aclarar su garganta y continuar – Por eso los llamaban "Portadores de la Antorcha" … Y hace casi una semana, Matilda detectó una firma energética peculiar en las afueras de ciudad Anistar que solo pudimos confirmar hasta hace poco después de que nos contaste de esta chica a la que ahora transmites nuestras enseñanzas.

Clint no necesitaba escuchar más detalles para inferir en lo que Eldwin le estaba a punto de revelar. Tanto el día, como la ubicación y la forma en que el anciano había metido a Serena a la conversación, fueron suficientes para que Clint descubriera un hecho que, ahora que lo analizaba bien, encajaba muy bien con una hipótesis que se había planteado desde aquella ocasión en que descubriría el enorme potencial escondido de una chica fuerte.

\- ¿Creen que Serena es una de ellas?

\- Tu joven alumna es la primera desde hace siglos – Interrumpió Matilda desde la puerta de la habitación para luego dirigirse hacia el muchacho que aún se encontraba acongojado y escéptico de todo lo que había escuchado en tan poco tiempo – En otras circunstancias, su bendición debió haber sido un acontecimiento sin precedentes que simbolizara la esperanza en un nuevo porvenir a pesar de la guerra sangrienta que se avecina. Un día de júbilo en el que la luz sería recibida por una nueva Portadora, señalando a aquellos dignos de acompañarla hasta el final.

\- Dudo que en ese lugar hubiese encontrado alguien así – Aseguró Clint para luego dar un suspiro de alivio al saber que había podido asegurar al único recurso efectivo contra lo que enfrentaban – De no haberla encontrado a tiempo.

\- Clint… – Dijo Eldwin posando su mentón en ambos puños – con esto en mente es muy posible que, tanto tu cruzada como la crisis que se avecina estén conectados de alguna manera – Hizo otra pausa – Estamos en alerta y trabajando arduamente para saber de una vez por todas la verdadera naturaleza de este enemigo, pero…

\- Si otra crisis como la ocurrida hace miles de años invade nuestro mundo… – Continuó Matilda – es muy probable que incontables vidas se pierdan si no desdeñamos este misterio.

Siguió una pausa sin que Clint abandonara su expresión seria. Llevó las yemas de sus dedos hacia el rostro para frotar su tabique nasal, en un intento de aclarar sus ideas y digerir tan vasto conocimiento que le había llegado de golpe, a pesar de que la misión de sus mentores no le era desconocida. Sin embargo, existía una enorme diferencia entre buscar criminales y bandas terroristas que usaban Pokémon para sus oscuros propósitos, e involucrarse en un conflicto contra criaturas o entes de otros universos cuya naturaleza era desconocida y potencialmente peligrosa.

\- Esto… me sobrepasa, honestamente. Lo que he hecho hasta ahora ha sido para traer justicia a aquellos a quienes perdí por este Culto, ¿y ahora debo alistarme en un posible cataclismo cósmico del que no tengo idea de cómo actuar? – Protestó, desahogando en esas palabras un poco de la frustración que ahora sentía en ese momento. Y a pesar de que amaba a sus mentores, haber compartido tan difícil momento con Ellie y el resto, sin duda le habría ayudado a sobrellevar semejante angustia – Sólo por curiosidad, Eldwin ¿No podrían haberme dicho todo esto en una forma más sutil y con una simple llamada?

\- Por favor, muchacho tonto… ¿Crees que te hicimos venir sólo para freír tu cerebro con el horror que se yergue en nuestro futuro? – Dijo mientras giraba las órbitas de sus ojos en un gesto que denotaba su irritación por la falta de perspectiva de su alumno – No quise interrumpir tu búsqueda.

Eldwin desabrochó los botones de su camisa que, ahora que Clint podía ver mejor, tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre por la reciente operación en su corazón a la que había sido sometido. Ni siquiera la gasa utilizada para ayudar a cicatrizar la herida podía retener la sangre que aún escapaba de su pecho. Esto, por supuesto, hizo que Clint se sintiera como la sabandija más grande del planeta, sus supuestas habilidades de análisis e introspectiva hechos añicos con una explicación tan simple y desgarradora: Eldwin creía que ya se acercaba su fin, y sólo quería verlo en persona por última vez para despedirse.

\- Te hemos enseñado bien para que fueses el heredero de nuestro legado… – Interrumpió Matilda mientras lo rodeaba con otro abrazo cálido y maternal – Y me parte el corazón que, después de todo lo que has pasado, debas enfrentar una crisis de esta magnitud.

Clint repitió el gesto, sobrellevando el sentimiento de apresurada pérdida con el eterno agradecimiento de haber conocido a tan maravillosas personas como ellos – Ustedes… ustedes me alejaron de la ira y el odio que me fue inculcado en mi lugar de origen. Me entrenaron y dieron un nuevo propósito después de mi pérdida, y en el camino conocí a personas por las que daría todo para protegerlas – Susurró sin poder retener las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas – Es más de lo que podría haber esperado de la vida.

\- Mereces vivir una vida de dicha y felicidad al lado de tu ángel – Sollozó Matilda, afligida por el oscuro destino que le deparaba a aquel a quien tenía en tanta estima como para considerarlo su hijo – Y si tan sólo hubiese una posibilidad de intercambiar nuestro lugar contigo, lo haríamos sin dudarlo.

Pero en medio de la escena conmovedora, Eldwin, hastiado del exceso de ternura que ya se estaba formando en su tétrico lecho, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para arruinarlo todo con su mal gusto – Buena idea. Así construiría el harem del que te hablé la última vez, Matilda.

\- ¡Cállate, Eldwin! – Ordenaron la anciana y su pupilo al unísono para luego compartir un momento de risa. Una de las muy contadas ocasiones en que el humor ácido de Eldwin los ayudaba a sobreponerse de un difícil momento de reflexión.

\- Me quedaré. Al menos hasta la mañana… – Musitó Clint. Sus deseos de permanecer al menos un poco más de tiempo en su hogar adoptivo, se sobreponían por primera vez al deber.

\- Tu habitación está justo como la dejaste – Dijo Matilda con dulzura – ¿Quieres que te lleve galletas y leche?

\- Mati… – Dijo ligeramente avergonzado, pues deseaba esa merienda más que nada.

\- Ahora largo, muchacho – Ordenó Eldwin – Quiero estar a solas con mi propio ángel.

Clint esbozó una sonrisa mientras dejaba el libro de las revelaciones en el estante y se dirigía a las puertas de la habitación.

\- Y llama a Elesa – Ordenó Matilda con tono firme, señalándolo con su dedo índice – No quiero que angusties a esa maravillosa chica.

\- Y sienta cabeza con ella de una vez por todas, maldito indeciso – Refunfuñó el anciano – Al menos dame ese gusto antes de convertirme en alimento para gusanos, ¡con un demonio!

\- Un paso a la vez, Eldwin – Contestó sin prestar más atención a otro de los intentos de su mentor para hablar de un compromiso del que no creía estar listo aún. Mucho menos después de la bofetada de realidad que había recibido en ese día.

Y una vez solos, Eldwin extendió su brazo para tomar la mano de su esposa y compartir una vez más el lecho que, después de casi cincuenta años, aún conservaba la calidez y dicha de un matrimonio del que incluso ellos creyeron que no duraría.

\- Y justo cuando creímos que por fin terminaría con su cruzada… – musitó Matilda con tristeza mientras reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amado – que encontraría la paz y felicidad que tanto hemos deseado para él…

Eldwin respondió con un beso en su frente – En nuestra labor esa es una meta casi imposible, Mati – Dijo mientras frotaba su hombro con ternura – Tantos horrores de los que nadie más que nosotros tiene siquiera la más mínima noción… pero por fortuna tú me tuviste a mí.

Matilda retuvo una pequeña carcajada ante la inagotable fuente de irreverencias y bromas que la hacían de su vida más divertida y exultante – ¿Crees que lo logren?

\- Aún a nuestra edad nos sorprende la capacidad de hacer cosas extraordinarias para proteger aquellos a los que amamos – Contestó Eldwin.

\- Tuve una vida dichosa a tu lado…

Eldwin frunció el entrecejo, extrañado y con cierta molestia de que su esposa asumiera que las aventuras y nuevas experiencias vivir, de pronto tomaran algo que él consideraba banal y frívolo como lo era el lento desgaste de su organismo.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que ya se acabó, mujer?

Y en aquel amoroso abrazo entre dos viejos amantes, la seguridad de su legado y la esperanza de un futuro mejor a pesar del negro panorama, constituían uno de los últimos bastiones de luz contra la oscura esencia de la ruina.

Un verdadero amor que, siendo incorruptible y desconocido por la disformidad, sólo podía reconocerlo como otra amenaza que debía ser destruida.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	34. Angron

23 días sin actualizar hacen de este el mayor lapso de tiempo entre un capítulo y otro, pero inevitables ocupaciones de fin de año hacían difícil terminar de escribir.

 **En fin, un gusto volver a saber del buen Lion (¿a donde fue el resto, por cierto?). Espero que tus pendientes hayan quedado arreglados. Y en cuanto a la historia, me alegra que a ti y a varios les haya gustado esos "guiños" de otras series. No quise profundizar mucho con ellos para que no distrajeran de la descarga emocional del capítulo que a mi parecer es la mejor, o sino de las mejores logradas hasta ahora.**

Como sea, después de terminar Pokemon Moon, no pude evitar sentir curiosidad en las muchas similitudes de Adelie con cierto personaje que en cierto modo ha experimentado lo mismo que ella.  
Deben saber que el personaje de Adelie fue creado meses antes de la salida del juego, y por supuesto que yo (o cualquier persona en el mundo que no fuese un desarrollador del juego) no tenía acceso a esa información. Así que si algún nuevo lector (¿habrá?) me acusa de plagio, ¡ustedes saben la verdad! Y las fechas de publicación están aquí para demostrarlo.

En fin, aquí su dosis de genialidad

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 28. Angron.**

* * *

Destellos eléctricos color amarillo, vestigios del constante choque de la cola de Raichu con el suelo en el frenesí del ejercicio, eran disparados y esquivados por las delicadas y graciosas antenas de Sylveon. Un ensayo de las habilidades defensivas que una criatura con la capacidad de resiliencia como el Pokémon hada debía practicar si Serena quería explotar algo más que la lindura de su compañera.

\- Muy bien, linda. Pero recuerda nunca dejar desprotegido tu flanco – Instruyó Surge desde su posición mientras su Raichu continuaba con el rápido y aparentemente alocado movimiento de su cola, que se asemejaba a un látigo maniobrado con gran destreza y que envolvía, además, al usuario en un campo de protección eléctrico listo para descargar miles de voltios al que fuese lo suficientemente incauto para caer en su trampa – ¡De nuevo!

Serena asintió, ordenando a Sylveon interceptar con sus antenas cada relámpago que salía expulsado del látigo de voltios. No obstante, también tenía que ser en extremo cuidadosa con actuar solamente a la defensiva, pues si bien Raichu carecía de la velocidad y gama de ataques que Pikachu poseía, Surge había compensado esta desventaja aprovechando su peso, su fisionomía y la mayor capacidad de energía eléctrica que su Pokémon podía almacenar. Todos estos aspectos, si eran llevados a cabo de manera ordenada, podían desatarse en un poderoso ataque que podía darle la victoria si su oponente se descuidaba tan siquiera un momento. Una de las muchas lecciones que había aprendido después de su batalla con Ash, con quien estaba profundamente agradecido por esa enseñanza.

Y mientras Serena aprendía a desentrañar las habilidades escondidas de sus compañeros para ayudarla en su entrenamiento como futura combatiente, Ash debía soportar la frustrante y pesada carga de adoptar un estilo más pasivo en su lucha por dominar el parásito dentro de él. Y si bien aún le costaba mucho trabajo concentrarse en el ejercicio de meditación mientras escuchaba el inconfundible y emocionante sonido de una batalla Pokémon, la intervención de Valerie y Korrina que se habían ofrecido a meditar con él, le ayudaba a superar esta frustración. No obstante, estar al lado de dos bellas chicas mientras su mente divagaba en los atractivos atributos de cada una de ellas, no hacían más fácil la meditación.

Sin que nadie lo notara – a excepción de Bebe, Clemont y Elesa, que estaban al pendiente del regreso de Clint dentro de la biblioteca que habían adaptado como sitio para la inteligencia informática de la operación – la figura de un Pokémon prehistórico se asomaba por el horizonte a una velocidad pocas veces registrada, salvo en aquellas donde la situación se tornaba desesperada y necesitaban de su asistencia tan pronto como fuese posible. Alarmados por tan singular comportamiento de Sevatar por órdenes de su entrenador, salieron a los campos de entrenamiento mientras la figura alada aterrizaba de forma abrupta, levantando una nube de polvo debido al aleteo de sus poderosas extremidades al romper la resistencia atmosférica en su intento de aterrizar.

Clint descendió de la montura de un exhausto Sevatar que aún luchaba por recuperar el aliento, no sin antes frotar su mentón en señal de agradecimiento por el esfuerzo titánico para llegar tan pronto como fuese posible con sus amigos. Removió las riendas y la silla de montar y con un ademán de su mano dio permiso para que el Pokémon prehistórico tomara un buen y merecido descanso posando en la cima de la torre Maestra, la cual ya había adoptado como sitio de reposo y vigilancia.

\- Bienvenido de vuelta. – Dijo Elesa con después de soltar un respiro de alivio al ver que todo parecía estar en orden – ¿Está todo bien?

Clint, consciente de que la velocidad a la que iba pudo haberse malinterpretado por algún siniestro, recibió el saludo con una sonrisa que denotaba su relativa tranquilidad. Al menos en lo que se podía decir, considerando la complicación de toda la empresa después de recibir la antorcha de parte de sus mentores. Tenía que ser lo más sutil y directo posible, pero sin perder el control de sus emociones que pudiesen amenazar con la moral del grupo.

\- No importa lo grave que sea el asunto, Eldwin no deja de ser un sinvergüenza – Dijo para después dirigirse a su estudiante que había llegado junto con el resto para recibirlo – Serena, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- S-Si, por supuesto – Respondió un tanto extrañada debido a la súbita forma en que Clint se había acercado a ella sin siquiera saludar al resto que le daba la bienvenida.

\- En la noche de tu iniciación, ¿hubo algún otro suceso que experimentaste y hayas omitido hasta ahora?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Elesa, ahora tan desconcertada como el resto de los presentes.

Serena colocó el puño en su mentón mientras las memorias de aquel día regresaban nuevamente a su mente. Sin embargo, y gracias a su reciente entrenamiento, además de las ya varias veces que había relatado su pesadilla, pasear nuevamente por los pasillos más tenebrosos y perversos de su experiencia no parecía infundirle el mismo abismal temor que solía tener con la simple mención de aquella fatídica fecha.

\- Trata de recordarlo.

Sin éxito después de buscar algún indicio mientras estaba consciente, decidió repasar los últimos momentos antes de que se desmayara en aquel vergonzoso momento que posiblemente había salvado su vida. No podía tratarse del mareo que parecía interminable, tampoco los gritos fantasmales que aún juraba fueron producto de su imaginación por el efecto de lo que sea que le habían hecho tomar. No, pero fue en algún momento entre este y cuando la música había dejado de sonar y ella colapsara en el suelo. Eso es, fue en ese corto lapso cuando algo la había hecho reaccionar al menos por un segundo, una luz salida de la nada y que recitaba…

\- "Él protege" – Musitó después de que aquella pieza importante regresara a su memoria después de tanto tiempo – ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

Clint dio un respiro profundo y cerró los ojos. En su corazón sentía una mezcla de alivio por haber asegurado la protección de un importante elemento para la guerra que se avecinaba, y tristeza por la vida difícil y cruel que le esperaba a una chica tan joven y bella a la que ya había tomado cierto afecto como el que existía entre uno con su pequeña hermana.

\- ¿Qué significa todo esto? – Preguntó Elesa nuevamente, compartiendo la total incertidumbre con el resto que comenzaba a angustiarse ante un tema que sólo parecían entender Clint y Serena. El sentimiento exacerbado también por la reacción del vigía después de escuchar la respuesta de su alumna.

\- Entren. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar….

. . . .

Era la víspera de un evento sin precedentes. Un acto en el que los más valiosos logros y posesiones obtenidos a lo largo de su vida estaban en juego. Era también el momento clave en el que su más grande sueño podía tomar un nuevo lugar en el firmamento de la realidad, una en la que cualquier restricción o postura puritana de mentes prejuiciosas era hecha a un lado para abrazar la más pura esencia del placer y el exceso.

Y en la oscura mazmorra donde se llevaría a cabo el letal y aberrante experimento que cambiaría al mundo para siempre, en medio de decenas de enormes cajas con el costoso y sofisticado equipo que haría esto posible, la líder de una Orden hedonista recibía al joven brillante que haría su sueño hecho realidad.

\- Buenos días, querido sobrino – Susurró Palermo con dulzura mientras Phillip entraba a la mazmorra.

\- Tenemos mucho por hacer, así que vayamos al grano, ¿quieres tía? – Respondió con frialdad – Quiero ver a lo que piensas enviar para obtener el material que necesito.

Palermo asintió mientras sujetaba dos carpetas que entregó a su sobrino – Aquí tienes.

Phillip recibió los documentos que abrió de inmediato para decidir de una vez por todas el rumbo que su larga empresa tomaría. Y, tal como describía su rostro indiferente después de unos minutos de haber hojeado los perfiles del par de individuos que Palermo había designado para tan importante misión, un sentimiento de completo rechazo e incredulidad por tan descabellado reparto lo invadió al confirmar que había una alta probabilidad de que sucediera aquello que tanto temía al aceptar ayudar a su tía.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó, borrando su sonrisa del rostro casi de inmediato al ver que Phillip no parecía compartir su optimismo y seguridad.

\- ¿Esta es tu idea de discreción y sigilo? – Reprochó mientras sacaba la fotografía de cierta persona influyente y que cuyo título de nobleza y fama como filántropa protectora de niños, ponían en riesgo la integridad de toda la operación – Además, creí que la habías expulsado.

\- Contrario a lo que piensas de ella y su compañero, ellos son expertos en lo que hacen, Phillip – Aseguró con firmeza – Jamás los atraparán, ni siquiera serán capaces de reconocerlos hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

Después de la muerte de su padre y el abandono por parte de su mamá al ser todavía un niño, la vida que Phillip había aceptado seguir hasta las últimas consecuencias le dio la oportunidad de desarrollar habilidades sumamente útiles en su camino por la búsqueda del conocimiento; entre ellos, el control de sus expresiones faciales que ocultaban una infinidad de pensamientos y secretos incluso bajo la tutela de los más renombrados investigadores del instituto IRD. Es por eso no le había sido nada difícil ocultar el completo desdén por un plan demasiado arriesgado para llevarse a cabo, junto con la imagen de su tía que solía ver como una mujer de convicciones y fortaleza inquebrantable, además de una estratega brillante. Y si tampoco ella era capaz de ver la rebelión de Aria que comenzaba a formarse bajo sus propias narices, entonces no le quedaba otra opción…

\- Que estén listos para partir entonces.

. . . .

\- Como ven, las cosas se han tornado incluso más serias de lo que creíamos… y eso es decir mucho.

Era uno de aquellos momentos en el que los mayores se sentían afortunados de compartir un buen trago después de recibir una noticia de semejante magnitud que cambiaba por completo el panorama de la guerra en la que participaban. Los chicos, por su parte, no parecían ser capaces de proyectar una imagen totalmente fiel al peligro que, por vez primera - en especial para Ash - la suerte, amistad y cualquier otro _Deus ex_ al que estaban acostumbrados en sus innumerables crisis, serían insuficientes para enfrentar al extraño invasor del que Clint les había contado. Aquel al que llamaba "la Disformidad" y que aún debía investigar a fondo.

Y Serena, por su parte y después de enterarse de su papel como portadora de un poder misterioso que parecía ser pieza clave para el éxito de su empresa, sentía una carga extremadamente pesada que ya comenzaba sentir en su pecho, dificultándole el respirar adecuadamente.

\- ¿Qué haremos? – Preguntó.

\- Lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora… pero multiplicado por cien – Contestó Clint con una fortitud con la que esperaba motivar al resto que aún digería toda la carga de información que había llegado de golpe – Y por supuesto… eso aplica para mí. Y necesito de la ayuda de todos para lo que planeo hacer – Dijo para luego dirigirse a Surge – ¿está listo lo que te pedí?

El gigante se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la esquina donde tomó un maletín negro de aspecto militar – Navidad llegó antes para todos – Rio mientras abría el contenido de la caja para rebelar docenas de mega piedras cuidadosamente guardadas en compartimientos de espuma de poliuretano que habían recolectado en sus innumerables viajes – Partimos en cinco minutos.

. . . .

 ** _Es importante que sepan todo esto antes de que me ayuden, chicos._**

Con excepción del cuarteto de Clint, la súbita partida de todos los entrenadores - salvo Gurkin, que debía quedarse a cuidar la torre, y Bonnie, quien no aceptó quedarse sin antes soltar un berrinche – a un lugar deshabitado a kilómetros de ahí les parecía una precaución un tanto exagerada, a pesar de toda la información que Clint previamente les había proporcionado respecto a la peligrosa criatura que planeaba domar y así contar con un poderoso recurso contra la amenaza foránea que crecía con cada día. Nuevamente, solo una bofetada de realidad los haría recapacitar de la seriedad del asunto que, aun y con todo lo que habían vivido en unos cuantos días, todavía veían como otro enfrentamiento entre Pokémon.

\- Clemont, debo pedirte un favor – Susurró Clint antes de que el ejercicio diera inicio.

\- Si, dime.

\- No uses a Luxray, ¿quieres? Es por Ellie.

El joven inventor quedó un tanto absorto por tal extraña petición de la que no pudo obtener una explicación inmediata, ya que Clint simplemente se había retirado a su posición sin decir nada más. Otro misterio que debía esperar hasta concluir con el ejercicio.

 ** _Hace un año, recibimos el reporte de un Pokémon extremadamente hostil que había ahuyentado a una población de las montañas de Unova, junto con el resto de criaturas de aquel territorio…_**

 ** _¿Algo así como Cassandra?_**

 ** _No, Serena. "Cassie" puede ser espeluznante, pero es adorable. Angron no es para nada un Pokémon que desee recibir afecto alguno._**

Formaciones listas, maquinaria en sincronía y apoyo visual en línea. Nuevamente, la inteligencia y experiencia militar de Surge en cuanto a los protocolos de batalla se trataba, resultaba ser de una enorme importancia para la prevención de cualquier imprevisto que se suscitara. Esto, al menos, le daba un ligero respiro a Clint no por la efectividad garantizada de los protocolos, sino porque de esa manera la posibilidad de alguna baja era reducida considerablemente.

En el páramo despejado donde solo crecían unas cuantas hierbas amarillentas, junto con un par de arbustos testarudos, Clint y Surge tomaban su posición en la primera línea de defensa al lado del poderoso dúo de Khan y mega-Manectric que, al igual que sus entrenadores, constituían una poderosa combinación de fuerza bruta y velocidad capaz de contener cualquier contingencia que se saliera de control. A unos metros de ellos, y protegiendo su retaguardia, Valerie, Korrina y Serena estaban listos para dar su apoyo con un arsenal de ataques súper efectivos de Sylveon, Lucario y, debutando como la punta de la lanza en su equipo gracias a la nueva mega piedra cortesía de Clint, la traicionera e intimidante mandíbula de Mawile se erguía orgullosa ante cualquier peligro que se avecinara. Por último, pero no menos importante, Ash, Clemont y Elesa representaban la última línea de defensa entre ellos y los ordenadores de Bebe, vitales para evaluar con datos numéricos el desempeño de todo el ensayo, así como el de medir los niveles de testosterona y adrenalina de Angron.

 ** _Al llegar, nos dimos cuenta que las historias apenas si exageraban la agresividad de este Pokémon. Pues este "monstruo" no se limitaba a atacar indiscriminadamente, sino que su sed por el conflicto era tal, que no parecía importarle matar lo que fuera que se pusiera en su camino._**

 ** _¿Qué clase de Pokémon es?_**

Clint dio un último respiro antes de comenzar, como si de pronto se retractara de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero mientras sostenía la pokébola negra modificada especialmente para contener la ira del dragón aprisionado, seguía convenciéndose así mismo de que sólo intentándolo una vez más tendría una mayor oportunidad de luchar contra la Disformidad. Sin más titubeos, presionó el botón del seguro primario que envolvía la prisión esférica en una especie de red cúbica hasta que los cordones de metal eran retraídos a la base de la pokébola. Viéndose desprovista de lo único capaz de encerrar al Pokémon iracundo, el dispositivo comenzó a sacudirse incontrolablemente en la mano del entrenador, señalando así el momento exacto en el que debía arrojarla para manifestar en un destello de luz carmesí, al monstruo aprisionado sediento de sangre.

Al principio, Ash y el resto no encontraron gran diferencia entre este y otros ejemplares de la misma especie que ya habían visto con anterioridad, salvo el tamaño relativamente mayor que el promedio. Pero una vez prestado más atención, sobre todo en la región pectoral, pudieron darse cuenta de características que hacían a este Pokémon único: para empezar, su tórax carecía de la robustez característica de una criatura que necesitara guardar la mayor cantidad de grasa y aire caliente en sus pulmones para surcar los cielos, sino que poseía una estructura más fornida parecida a la de un abdomen bien constituido. Las extremidades traseras no se mantenían dobladas como el resto de la especie, sino que parecían adoptar una posición más erguida debido a la postura bípeda y encorvada que hacían ver a Angron mucho más grande e intimidante. Las dos patas delanteras, por otro lado, eran mucho más largas y con lo que se asemejaban a apéndices articulados en lugar de la simple triada de garras de la mayoría. Por último, y después de que Angron extendiese sus enormes alas por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la forma un tanto absurda de "abanico" característico de la especie, era reemplazada por un par de membranas carmesíes similares a las de un Golbat.

Más que un dragón, Angron se asemejaba a un antiguo demonio alado como el de aquellas historias olvidadas por el mundo moderno.

 ** _Un Salamence muy peculiar, Ash. Angron es el Pokémon no legendario más poderoso que conozco... y también el más despiadado._**

 ** _¿Les costó mucho trabajo capturarlo?_**

 ** _Y vidas también…_**

Era bien sabido por ellos que algunos Pokémon con aspecto intimidante, por lo regular se trataban de criaturas dóciles y amables que les hacían recordar el dicho de "nunca juzgues un libro por su portada". Pero cualquiera podría dudar de la simple filosofía detrás de aquel popular refrán al ser testigo de la mirada rabiosa que el dragón dirigía al enorme Khan, que a pesar de todo se mantenía firme. No era un simple ademán con el que ahuyentar rivales o disputarse en una batalla. De los ojos amarillos de Angron – otra de sus extrañas características – junto con las líneas de sus fauces arqueadas que permitían entrever una serie de afilados colmillos, se manifestaba un Pokémon cuyo único deseo parecía ser el del conflicto eterno y el baño de sangre.

\- _Todo listo y en línea para comenzar cuando lo indiquen_ – Indicó Bebe por medio del comunicador.

\- Entendido – Contestó Clint – Comencemos con…

Un espantoso rugido retumbó en por todo el valle como si se tratara de un poderoso trueno capaz de paralizar de miedo incluso al entrenador más temerario. Irguiendo sus patas hacia atrás para tomar impulso, ayudado con la presión del aire que podía manipular con sus alas, Angron había llegado en tan solo unos instantes a escasos centímetros del oponente que consideraba el más digno de su poder. Khan, haciendo uso de sus reflejos agudos, logró interceptar con su potente mandíbula el ataque de garra dragón con el que Angron había decidido comenzar su carnicería. Un movimiento admirable por parte de Khan que enorgullecía a su entrenador, pero que al final resultaría efímera cuando el segundo ataque con la garra libre encontró su blanco en una zona vulnerable.

Un ataque preciso al costado bastó para que el gigantesco y orgulloso Pokémon prehistórico, que anteriormente parecía capaz de diezmar a cualquier oponente que se le enfrentara, se colapsara estrepitosamente en el suelo, provocando que la mismísima tierra se sacudiera y los espectadores quedaron atónitos por semejante muestra de habilidad y salvajismo del dragón rabioso.

\- ¡Khan! – Gritó Clint, desviando peligrosamente su atención por un segundo para luego tratar de recuperar el control de la moral del grupo – ¡No abandonen su posición!

Surge no se durmió en sus laureles e inmediatamente ordenó a su compañero liberar toda la energía eléctrica en un solo ataque de trueno con la esperanza de retenerlo hasta que el resto de los Pokémon lo derrotaran si atacaban todos al mismo tiempo. Una descarga gigantesca de color amarillo proveniente del pelaje puntiagudo de mega-Manectric, fue dirigido a Angron que, sin que el resto se esperara de una táctica despiadada, había tomado el cuerpo noqueado de Tyrantrum para usarlo como un escudo.

 ** _¿No puedes simplemente regresarlo a su pokébola si se sale de control?_**

 ** _No uso esta pokébola modificada por gusto, Ash. Es lo único que sabemos que puede encerrarlo, pero una vez que lo libere sólo podré regresarlo si me acepta como su entrenador… o después de que lo debilitemos lo suficiente para obligarlo a entrar a su confinamiento._**

\- ¡Manectric! ¡Basta! – Ordenó Surge mientras el Pokémon herido rugía de dolor por la tortura que aún no terminaba para él.

El Pokémon canino, absorto por la inconsciencia de su error, hizo un esfuerzo enorme para detener y absorber su poderoso ataque de inmediato. Una hazaña que lo agotó gravemente y lo hizo presa fácil de Angron, quien al instante le arrojó el cuerpo lastimado de su primer oponente como si se tratara de un bulto cuya única función sólo podía limitarse al de una simple arma para aplastarlo.

Mientras Surge trataba desesperadamente de rescatar a su compañero, Ash, Serena y el resto miraban incrédulos y aterrados el cómo todos los antecedentes que Clint les había mencionado anteriormente se confirmaban de manera espantosa. Y no era que no creyeran al principio de su palabra, sino que, por sus largas experiencias y viajes, pocas veces habían atestiguado un espectáculo de tal salvajismo sin sentido.

Debían ponerle fin a como diera lugar.

Con las líneas de defensa rotas y el resto de los Pokémon a nada de efectuar un ataque en conjunto, Clint tomó una nueva pokébola de su cinturón para reforzar el último ataque frontal con una triada súper efectiva.

\- ¡Marneus! ¡Ve!

Como poseedoras de Pokémon con una amplia ventaja sobre los dragones, era el turno de Valerie y Serena para retener la carga de Angron.

\- ¡Sylveon! ¡Viento de hada!

\- ¡Mawile! ¡Usa juego rudo!

La estrategia era simple y aparentemente efectiva. Mientras la ráfaga de destellos azules intentaba amortiguar la carga, mega-Mawile y Marneus recibían a Angron con una serie de golpes certeros de los que ningún Pokémon tipo dragón podría salir ileso. Desafortunadamente, y tal como atestiguaban al ver que Angron seguía con su frenesí asesino sin importarle el muro que habían levantado contra él, su estrategia confirmaba lo que habían sido advertidos anteriormente.

 ** _Los movimientos súper efectivos no garantizan éxito. Su habilidad única le otorga una resiliencia increíble que además aumenta su agresividad con la acumulación de dolor. Si se enfada en serio, y lo recalco: en serio, no se detendrá hasta literalmente eliminar todo lo que encuentre a su paso… para después continuar con su matanza indiscriminada en otro lugar._**

 ** _E-Entendido… ¿Algo más?_**

El embiste de Angron impactó la línea frontal con otro estruendoso rugido acompañado por el sonido del aire chocando contra sus alas desplegadas. Marneus y Mawile se adelantaron al frente para cubrir a Sylveon una vez que su ataque había demostrado poco eficiente para aminorar la carga rabiosa. Afortunadamente, Greninja, Mega-Lucario y Mega-Ampharos se dirigían a toda velocidad por los costados de la formación para flanquear a Angron en un último ataque… pero el Pokémon colérico no permitiría caer de forma tan patética como a su primera víctima.

Antes de verse acorralado por los ataques que sin duda incluso a él lo pondría fuera de combate, el violento sonido del crujir de la tierra se confundía con el vigoroso rugido una vez que había dejado caer todo su cuerpo al suelo, amortiguando su caída con los poderosos brazos cuyas garras se enterraban en la tierra para exacerbar la sacudida tectónica que hizo tambalear tanto a sus numerosos oponentes como a los entrenadores de ellos. La práctica, pero devastadora maniobra hacía añicos el último intento de Clint y su grupo por recuperar el control del ejercicio que había salido espantosamente mal desde el principio.

\- Al demonio… - Susurró Clemont al ver que su desempeño hasta ahora había sido irrelevante, y la situación exigía ignorar el favor que había prometido antes de iniciar.

Una vez manifestado en el espectáculo de luces carmesíes, el león eléctrico se unió a la batalla junto con Pikachu, quienes lanzaron descargas y gruñidos retadores al demonio que estaba a punto de rematar a sus numerosos oponentes que aun trataban de recuperarse del último ataque, antes de otro frenesí sangriento de golpes certeros y letales.

Pero Angron ya había tenido suficiente de oponentes indignos. De su pecho protegido por las gruesas placas de piel, un resplandor rojizo iluminó su vientre y recorrió su garganta hasta las fauces que mantenía ligeramente abiertas, como si se tratara de una entrada al mismísimo infierno.

 ** _Una última cosa: tengan extrema precaución con su "lanza-llamas", pues en realidad es un coctel químico cuya composición es parecida al napalm con capacidad de derretir hasta la gruesa coraza de un Aggron. Si por algún infortunio les cae en sus ropas, retírensela de inmediato o despídanse de sus extremidades._**

 ** _Eso es… bastante perturbador._**

\- ¡TODOS! ¡REGRESEN A SUS POKÉMON AHORA! – Gritó Clint con un tono que por primera vez denotaba un profundo terror de lo que Angron era capaz.

Como si se tratase de un pavoroso caudal que engullía todo a su paso, el líquido carmesí expulsado de la boca de Angron derritió las rocas e incineró el suelo junto con las escasas hierbas que crecían alrededor, apenas segundos de que los Pokémon habían regresado a sus refugios. Sin embargo, los entrenadores se dispersaron en un intento de protegerse de las gotas mortales salpicadas por el torrente al golpear el suelo. La línea de defensa totalmente desordenada y Angron con el ojo encima de aquella chica que había quedado demasiado separada del grupo, a quien se disponía a incinerarla como advertencia hacia aquellos indignos que lo retaban sin medir las consecuencias.

\- ¡Valerie! ¡Cuidado!

Pero sus piernas no le respondían, paralizadas por el terror que infundía el chorro de plasma hirviente a punto de bañarla en una lluvia de inmenso dolor hasta dejarla en los huesos. Sin esperanza alguna de escapar, cubrió su rostro con ambos brazos para al menos no tener que hacer frente a los últimos segundos de su vida.

Con un vigoroso salto, Clint tomó entre sus brazos a la segura víctima para sacarla del lugar del impacto, dejando atrás la tierra que ardía sin control. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, que Clint no se había dado cuenta que algunas gotas del líquido mortal habían caído en el chaleco protector, derritiendo las gruesas placas de kevlar sin dificultad como si las devorara con un apetito insaciable.

\- ¡Demonios, demonios, demonios! – Exclamó mientras se retiraba rápidamente su protección primaria. Pero sintió verdadero pánico cuando de pronto, sintió un insoportable ardor que carcomía su piel, viéndose obligado a desechar también cada prenda de su torso antes de que también comenzara a quemarse y agravara las heridas.

Pero Angron no poseía misericordia, sobre todo hacia aquellos cuya empatía por los demás a la mitad de la batalla influía en sus posibilidades de sobrevivir. Pero al momento en que cargaba nuevamente su vómito calcinante, su excesiva confianza evitó que se percatara del pequeño Pikachu que subía a sus espaldas y que de inmediato descargaba hasta la última gota de su energía para intentar aplacar la mismísima furia de los avernos.

Fue una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar – ¡Typhus! ¡Ahora!

De los escasos árboles del rededor, dos largas lianas abandonaron su posición para ejecutar el plan de respaldo que Clint había preparado en el peor de los casos, enredándose en el cuello de Angron como dos Arbok estrujando a su víctima hasta arrebatarle el último suspiro. Pero Pikachu no podría soportar más tiempo así, y en cualquier momento su oponente arremetería nuevamente contra los pocos que quedasen en pie. Angron, aún atrapado entre los tallos elongados que emergían del robusto cuerpo de su oculto oponente, fue arrastrado salvajemente hacia los árboles que eran derribados cada vez que impactaba contra ellos, aumentando su ya de por si implacable ira alimentada por el dolor físico y la humillación de una táctica tan poco honorable.

Pero encarar a Angron nunca había sido el plan, pues en el camino que separaba a Typhus de su prisionero, una enorme roca marcó el final del festín sangriento al impactar de lleno contra el Pokémon rabioso, provocando un último daño lo suficientemente grande como para aplacar su ira y devolverlo nuevamente a su prisión.

\- ¡Angron, ya basta! – Gritó Clint sujetando la pokébola especial con el brazo extendido, aprisionando por fin al que podía jurar se trataba de un avatar de la guerra o algo parecido.

Segundos de silencio, salvo el sonido de la vegetación aun ardiendo por el vómito carmesí, señalaron la calma después de la tormenta que había convertido el lugar en una verdadera zona de guerra. Ash, sosteniendo a su exhausto compañero entre sus brazos, se unió a Serena y el resto que sólo podían observar incrédulos el paisaje de destrucción que un solo Pokémon había provocado en tan sólo unos instantes. Minutos de desesperación que parecían de eterna angustia.

Pero incluso entre el páramo desolado dejado por el Pokémon más terrible que habían conocido, un rasgo en la espalda desnuda de Clint hizo que a más de uno se le erizara la piel al ser testigo de una escena del que la mayoría siquiera tenía idea de que alguna vez hubiese existido en otra época más primitiva. Decenas de cicatrices, algunas de más de quince centímetros de largo, se distribuían por toda la carne para dibujar los vestigios de lo que debió haber sido un trato terrible; una inclusive llegaba hasta la base del cuello mientras que otra desembocaba en la reciente quemadura que se unía a la galería; otras, las más pequeñas y menos marcadas, parecían haber sido provocadas a una edad temprana en el portador de aquel macabro dibujo. Pero la simple idea de que Clint había sido sometido a la tortura siendo tan solo niño, sólo agravó la inquietud y provocó preguntas de las que nadie tenía el valor de hacer en ese momento, pero que tenían que ver con el misterioso pasado y lugar de origen de su aliado. Después de todo, y en esa época de progreso y relativa paz en que vivían, ¿quién o quiénes serían capaces de efectuar actos tan espantosos y primitivos?

\- Vas a asustarlos más de lo que ya están – Dijo Surge mientras le arrojaba una playera blanca que Clint se colocó de inmediato.

\- Cinco minutos… – Dijo mientras tomaba largas bocanadas de aire y se esforzaba por desviar la atención de sus laceraciones – Cinco minutos bastaron para que un solo Pokémon casi transformara un sencillo ejercicio de entrenamiento en una masacre.

\- Debemos llevar a Khan y al resto a un centro Pokémon – Sugirió Surge – Aumentaremos la seguridad la próxima vez. Sólo tenemos que…

Pero Clint había tenido suficiente – ¡No! No habrá una próxima vez – Gritó – Angron es imposible de domar. Y aun si lo liberara como último recurso contra el Culto, sólo terminaría matándonos también a nosotros. Lamento decirlo, pero creo que es hora de considerar seriamente que es una seria amenaza para cualquiera y probablemente lo mejor sería…

\- ¡Ya fue suficiente con perder a Luxray, Clint! – Interrumpió Elesa con un profundo disgusto ante una cruel propuesta para luego recuperar la calma – No pasa un día en que no me atormente haber perdido el regalo de amistad de Volkner, pero la muerte de su asesino no me dará paz o hará alguna diferencia con lo que sucedió.

Clemont comprendió el porqué de la petición que hizo Clint al principio del ejercicio, y no podía sentirse más miserable por haber desobedecido. Y a pesar de que nada grave había sucedido que pudiese haber hecho revivir en Elesa el dolor de haber perdido a su fiel compañero, la culpa seguía siendo insoportable.

\- Volvamos a la torre – Musitó Clint.

El regreso al cuartel general había sido tan silencioso y apático como el resto del trayecto. Una respuesta lógica y completamente comprensible después de haber experimentado en carne propia la verdadera naturaleza de una batalla sin cuartel a manos de una fuerza imparable de ira y destrucción. Por ahora, lo único que deseaban era tomar una buena ducha después de asegurarse que sus Pokémon estaban fuera de peligro, y tomar un merecido descanso.

Pero antes de ir a la cama, todavía existía un hecho que Clemont acababa de descubrir y que no podía esperar para compartirlo con sus amigos. Un hecho que despejaría varias dudas que tenían de su mentor.

\- Ash, Serena. ¿Pueden venir un momento? – Preguntó Clemont mientras sujetaba en sus manos varias hojas impresas y arrugadas.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Ash.

Clemont esperó a que estuviesen completamente solos para luego dirigirlos a uno de los numerosos cuartos vacíos de la habitación - ¿Re-Recuerdan del nombre que mencionó Elesa cu-cuando indagamos con el pasado de Clint?

\- Era… "Valkia", ¿no es así – Respondió Serena – ¿Investigaste qué es?

Clemont tragó saliva mientras daba un vistazo al artículo impreso que seguía arrugando. No podía controlar el temblor de sus manos y apenas y podía articular sus palabras. Lo mejor sería ir directo al grano y esperar que ellos sacaran sus propias conclusiones.

\- Mejor será que lean esto…

El montículo de la ilustración en medio de un páramo desértico que adornaba la primera hoja fue lo primero que robó su atención. Después de todo, no era común ver una estructura construida con docenas de cráneos de diferentes Pokémon junto con algunos que indudablemente pertenecían a seres humanos. Trozos rasgados de ropa, algunas manchadas con sangre seca cubrían partes del monolito macabro, junto con el dibujo de un ojo ovalado tachado con una enorme "equis".

Pero fue el poder y la profundidad del título de aquel artículo el que lograba evocar una serie de imágenes violentas en las que por supuesto, su reciente encuentro con Angron ocupaba un lugar en cada una de ellas. Así como de las numerosas cicatrices que Clint había ocultado hasta entonces, y de las que sólo pudieron haber sido provocadas en ese lugar.

 _"El último Infierno sobre la Tierra"._

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	35. Shot: El ocaso de los Valois (pt3)

Felicitaciones tardías de Navidad y año nuevo a los lectores que aún me quedan. Que este 2017 sea un poquitín menos asqueroso que el anterior y que me de tiempo de concluir esta historia XP.

 **Dlandini,** veo que también desprecias los Deus Ex tanto como yo. Ten por seguro que no ocurrirá aquí (o lo menos posible).

Como siempre, **Lion** , tu review es bastante enriquecedor y en esta ocasión me das mucho que pensar en el desarrollo de los personajes. Sobre todo con una muy buena introspectiva de Serena y el nuevo papel que debe asumir en la historia, PERO... :spoilers:. Me acabas de dar una muy buena idea de lo que sucederá con este asunto de los portadores de la antorcha.

Como sea, aquí la tercera parte de esta pequeña saga en la que las cosas comenzarán a tornarse tan oscuras como en la historia principal.

 **Shot: El Ocaso de los Valois (Pt.3).**

* * *

El constante temblor de sus párpados al reaccionar con los rayos del sol que iluminaban su rostro, echó a andar la maquinaria de su exhausta y aun confundida mente después de una velada a la que aún le costaba un enorme esfuerzo por reconstruir cada momento que la había llevado a ese lamentable estado de embriaguez. Un acto del que disfrutaba en demasía en su juventud al lado de sus amigos en las numerosas fiestas a las que era invitada, pero que cuyo regodeo se iba desvaneciendo conforme encontraba una existencia más completa y satisfactoria al lado de su familia. No obstante, no podía evitar sonreír con el pensamiento que la nostalgia de una cruda insensata era capaz de provocarle… a pesar de que, ahora que recordaba mejor, no había tomado más que un par de copas de champagne. ¿Acaso lo que sentía rodeando su cuerpo con cariño eran los brazos de otra persona?

De pronto, pudo escucharlo: el aliento de otro individuo soplando en su nuca, aun somnoliento por lo que ella se resistía a creer que había sucedido. El miedo le quitó el aliento por unos segundos y paralizó cada músculo de su cuerpo, presa de un verdadero ataque de pánico que parecía saturar su mente con una infinidad de pensamientos que atrofiaban sus nervios y evitaban desprenderse de aquel acto de infidelidad.

Segundos después de lucha, y con apenas una facción de su cuerpo de vuelta en su control, Adelie gritó mientras tomaba ambas sábanas con sus manos para abandonar la cama y cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! – Exclamó el muchacho despertándose de semejante susto que incluso lo había hecho caer del otro lado de la cama.

\- ¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí?! – Preguntó con una voz entrecortada que le provocaba dolor, víctima del nudo en la garganta que aún no podía desenredar.

Pero la respuesta, por mucho que ella se resistiera a creer, era obvia. Y la desnudez del intruso al que había dejado compartir su lecho sólo confirmaban la horripilante verdad.

\- Oh, dios mío… ¡Oh no, no, no, no, no! Esto no puede… no puede.

Adelie se dejó caer en el suelo, amortiguando la caída con sus rodillas y aferrándose a las sábanas como si tratara inútilmente de cubrir su vergüenza con lo único que tenía a su alcance. Reginald, también presa del pánico al verla en un estado de conmoción en el que posiblemente iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, buscó rápidamente sus pantalones de entre todo el tiradero que habían provocado y socorrió a la asustada mujer tan pronto como los hubo hallado.

\- Oye, tranquila. Yo...

\- ¡Aléjate de mí! – Gritó Adelie al mismo tiempo que flexionaba sus piernas una y otra vez para poder arrastrarse hasta la esquina más próxima de su posición.

Reginald se limitó a extender sus manos para guardar una distancia prudente y tranquilizarla – Está bien, está bien. Yo… no te molestaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Y después de dos grandes bocanadas de aire, junto con sus hermosos ojos azules abiertos a tal punto que parecían salirse de sus cavidades, el mar de lágrimas fluyó por sus mejilla como un doloroso torrente de abatimiento por la traición que acababa de cometer.

\- ¿C-Cómo fue que sucedió esto? – Balbuceó después de haber recuperado la capacidad de hablar.

\- Sólo… pasó. Yo… – Reginald se llevó ambas palmas a su rostro, cubriendo ambos ojos en un gesto que denotaba su profunda vergüenza por haber destruido la integridad de una admirable mujer. A pesar de que él tampoco tenía idea de lo que los había tentado con semejante fuerza – Lo siento mucho. Nunca quise…

Inconscientemente, Reginald había extendido nuevamente su brazo para intentar consolarla.

\- ¡NO ME TOQUES! – Gritó con convicción y rencor hacia sí misma, lastimándose la garganta por el forcejeo de sus cuerdas vocales aún rígidas.

\- Adelie, ¿estás aquí? – Preguntó una alegre y familiar voz femenina a las afueras de la habitación.

La voz de Palermo al otro lado de la puerta introdujo un nuevo nivel de terror que ambos, en su confusión y vergüenza, ni siquiera se habían imaginado. Reginald, por su parte, y temiendo por su futuro al haber dormido con una persona con contactos tan poderosos como lo era ella, pensó en huir, pero sus piernas le habían traicionado en el peor momento. Sin embargo, poco podría haber hecho para salvar su pellejo, pues la puerta había sido abierta tan pronto como la anfitriona había acabado por pronunciar sus palabras.

\- Siento interrumpirte de esta manera, pero ya es un poco tarde y no te encontraba por nin…gún…

Palermo se paralizó como si se tratase de una escena fantasmagórica e irreal del que juraba se trataba de una alucinación confabulada por su mente después de una noche de placeres que la habían dejado exhausta en cuerpo y mente. Pero ni siquiera la más aberrante de las alucinaciones podía compararse a la escena donde su amiga: la persona más pura y honorable que conocía, yacía sentada en el suelo con solo un par de sábanas cubriendo su cuerpo junto con su rostro paralizado en una expresión de verdadero terror, acentuado por las lágrimas que aún fluían por sus mejillas. Y el joven desconocido semidesnudo de pie a su lado hacía conjeturar en su mente la más ruin de las violaciones a la integridad y honor de una noble dama.

\- Pami… – Trató de hablar al mismo tiempo que se volvía a poner de pie a pesar de la dificultad que le presentaban sus temblorosas piernas – esto no es…

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – Preguntó con una mezcla de incredulidad y decepción, pero sin dirigirse a ninguno de los dos en particular.

\- Pami… Yo.. yo… – Volvió a derrumbarse, presa de un sollozo más profundo que al anterior – Yo…

Bien pudo ir en auxilio de su querida amiga, pero un sentimiento mucho más poderoso que el de la compasión había poseído su corazón: ira. Pues por la reacción y posición de Adelie, Palermo creía que el extraño joven había cometido un acto tan ruin al haber abusado violentamente de ella. Al ser presa de un cólera que hacía hervir su sangre, Palermo ignoraba detalles importantes como era la nula presencia de marcas y señales de lucha en el torso del joven o en el rostro y las extremidades de su amiga – puesto que el resto de su cuerpo aún estaba cubierto por las sábanas –. Su capacidad de observación era reemplazada por un deseo impío de venganza, y lo único que lamentaba era no contar con un sable a la mano para acabar con la vida de ese cerdo en ese instante.

\- Acabas de firmar tu sentencia, niño – Dijo con un tono amenazador y lleno de profundo rencor – Solo espera a que mi guardia personal llegue y pagarás por este acto vil que…

\- Pami ¡no! – Intervino Adelie. Sus principios y honor, a pesar de haber sido derrumbados por su falta, no le permitían que aquel joven recibiera el castigo por ambos – E-Él… él no… Yo también…

Que Adelie intercediera por él, sólo exacerbaba el sentimiento de absoluta vergüenza que lo acongojaba después de haber destruido una sincera amistad con tan encantadora mujer. Un rencor que pesaba más que el pánico al saber que su vida podría estar condenada para siempre al escrutinio y el rencor que una familia tan influyente y poderosa que fácilmente podía desquitar en alguien insignificante como él.

\- Largo de aquí antes de que me arrepienta, niño estúpido... – Ordenó sin abandonar el tono amenazador que cubría sus intenciones de darle un merecido castigo al más arcaico y cruel estilo de épocas más salvajes.

Reginald asintió lentamente y se dispuso a tomar rápidamente las pocas posesiones que pudo encontrar a la mano de entre las prendas del suelo. La vergüenza de tocar las ropas de Adelie para encontrar las suyas demostró tener un menor efecto en su pavor que el de probar la paciencia de tan temible mujer si se demoraba un segundo más. Una vez encontrada su camisa y el par de zapatos para poder transportarse, se dirigió de inmediato a la puerta de la habitación, siendo detenido de inmediato por una última indicación de la colérica mujer.

\- ¡Usa el pasillo de los sirvientes, idiota! ¡No quiero que te vean! ¡Espera! – Señaló con su dedo índice con un tono amenazador – Si te atreves a mencionar a alguien tan siquiera una palabra de lo que sucedió aquí…

Reginald asintió, dio una mirada a la salvadora que se había compadecido de un miserable como él y se marchó con una última réplica antes de salir de sus vidas para siempre – Lo siento.

Con la habitación de nuevo en privado, Palermo se dirigió inmediatamente a socorrer a su amiga antes de que el shock y la sensación de soledad amenazaran su ahora frágil psique.

\- Tranquila. Respira hondo – Indicó mientras efectuaba los ejercicios para que Adelie los imitara.

\- Pami… yo… – Su voz fue cortada por otro llanto más violento y sonoro, producto del verdadero horror y vergüenza que había tratado de someter – ¡Oh, dios! ¡¿Qué he hecho?!

\- Adelie ¡cálmate! – Ordenó con voz firme. Acto inútil que fue simplemente ignorado por la desesperación.

\- ¡Rompí mis votos! ¡Rompí el corazón de François!

\- ¡Adelie! ¡Cálmate! – Gritó con un tono más fuerte del que se arrepintió inmediatamente al recordar lo inútil que era tratar de controlar una erupción volcánica con un lanzallamas.

\- ¡Oh, dios! ¡Mi pequeño! – Exclamó con sus ojos a punto de desorbitarse, preguntándose con dolor si una vez revelado su pecado, no volvería a ver la sonrisa de su más grande tesoro – ¿Qué va a pensar de mí?

Con ese último pensamiento, Adelie se sumergió entre las sábanas arrugadas y estropeadas por los constantes tirones que había ejercido en su intento por escapar de la realidad con cualquier objeto a la vista.

Palermo, en su intento por ofrecer cualquier solución para reavivar su espíritu, sugirió la que creía era la opción más viable para enfrentar el problema – No lo sabrán… nadie. Jamás.

\- Pami. Yo no… no podría vivir una mentira así – Musitó con dolor al siquiera pensar en una idea tan deshonrosa – Tú lo sabes.

Palermo asintió con disgusto por su abrupta y poco sutil sugerencia. A diferencia de ella, Adelie no tenía las habilidades ni la integridad para actuar en un papel inocente por el resto de su vida después de lo que había hecho. Haciendo de lado esa petición, y viendo que poco a poco comenzaba a tranquilizarse con los ejercicios de respiración, decidió saber de una vez por todas lo que había hecho que su amiga se aventurara en aquel acto de infidelidad con un desconocido. Al menos todo lo que pudiese revelar antes de ser presa de otro doloroso episodio de locura.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

Adelie limpió las lágrimas con ambas manos. Recorrer el momento exacto de su falta sería sin duda doloroso, pero necesario para confrontarlo – N-No puedo recordarlo bien. Estaba en el estudio con Reginald y…

\- ¿El chico? – Preguntó con una mueca de disgusto al hacerse ya una idea de la estupidez que había provocado semejante desastre – ¿Bebieron?

\- Muy poco. Sólo estábamos platicando de nuestras vidas, después toqué una melodía en tu piano para despedirme de él y luego… un Pokémon.

\- ¿Qué?

Por primera vez desde que despertó, la mente de Adelie se había concentrado en otro asunto fuera de la desgracia que veía cernir en su familia. Sus habilidades deductivas reemplazaban su angustia mientras los recuerdos de lo que había pasado le traían memorias, anécdotas y episodios que la relacionaban con el Pokémon mítico responsable de haberle hecho perder el control de sus impulsos.

\- Pami, ¿recuerdas el Pokémon del que nos contaron cuando éramos niñas? ¿Aquel con la voz más melodiosa y encantadora de todos? – Chasqueó los dedos una y otra vez, intentado recordar el nombre de entre las numerosas historias que les habían sido contadas en su infancia – ¡Meloetta! – Exclamó al dar por fin con el nombre – ¡Estaba aquí, cantó y algo… sucedió!

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Palermo hasta la médula después de escuchar lo que aquella reliquia viviente había hecho en lugar de asistir a la ceremonia donde decenas de invitados habían quedado decepcionados por su ausencia, viéndose obligados a estimular sus sentidos con sustancias psicotrópicas en un lugar más privado, sin posibilidad de compartir entre ellos la explosión de deliciosas sensaciones provocadas por la mismísima melodía del placer. No importaba que Meloetta poseyera un temperamento impredecible y que fácilmente se distrajera con cualquier otra cosa que llamara su atención, sobre todo si era algo bello que deseara explotar hasta el límite, aunque quebrara esa hermosura en el proceso; lo que había hecho era imperdonable y debía tratar seriamente el problema con Asdrubal.

\- ¿Qué estaba haciendo un Pokémon como ese aquí? – Preguntó con un tono que se iba tornando más severo conforme las piezas de aquel misterio revelaban más preguntas conforme iban embonando – ¿Y por qué permiten que algo así deambule libremente? –

Palermo balbuceó un poco antes de contestar, su piel tan blanca como un espectro al ser presa del pánico que le provocaba saber que en parte ella había tenido la culpa. No obstante, y sin medir las consecuencias de lo que su respuesta provocaría en la confianza y amistad entre ellas, buscó la forma que consideraba más adecuada para despejar las dudas de Adelie y no perder el cariño que le tenía.

\- Aparece de vez en cuando en nuestras ceremonias, pero ayer no se presentó. Es por eso que terminamos muy pronto.

Adelie conocía perfectamente a su amiga como para saber que había una intención oculta detrás de ese rostro que hábilmente adornaba con una presuntuosa, aunque muy creíble inocencia.

\- ¿Por qué no me buscaste anoche? – Preguntó con severidad en un intento de desenmascararla sin recurrir a actos más violentos y lastimosos.

\- Creí que te habías ido a dormir temprano – Respondió sin titubeos.

\- ¿No pudiste preguntar al resto de los invitados? ¿Aquellos que no me quitaban su mirada lasciva de encima?

La ira de Adelie se acrecentó al hacer un repaso de cada momento desde su llegada a Kanto, las cuáles al ser puestas en perspectiva, no habían sido más que una serie de malas experiencias plagada con personas desagradables y bizarras, espeluznantes momentos en que su mente había sido distorsionada por culpa de un Pokémon caprichoso, y el más vil de los actos que una persona dichosa de su familia y legado podía cometer contra los que amaba. Y ahora tenía que soportar la falta de sinceridad de alguien que consideraba su hermana en el momento más difícil de toda su vida.

\- Estás dejando que el pánico y la aflicción se apodere de tu espíritu, Adelie. Desde un principio supe que no querías formar parte de esto y decidí respetar tu decisión de ausentarte en toda la celebración – Contestó Palermo, su mezcla de verdades a medias y excusas lo suficientemente convincentes que podrían considerarse sinceras y que le permitían recuperar el control de la situación – Dejarte sola fue un terrible error que ahora atormenta mi alma…

La postura firme y estoica de Adelie al confrontar a su amiga con la verdad se hizo añicos después de tragarse las palabras de Palermo a las que, ingenuamente, le era incapaz de ver oscuras intenciones en ellas.

\- ¡Lo siento tanto! – Chilló con otra descarga de lágrimas después de poner en duda la lealtad de su mejor amiga – Yo no… ¡no sé qué hacer!

\- Quédate un par de días más y veremos qué hacer – Aconsejó mientras la abrazaba con dulzura y acariciaba gentilmente su negra cabellera – Debes pensar claramente. Admiro la enorme importancia que le das a tus principios y la fidelidad hacia tu familia, pero si no pensamos las cosas con detenimiento, el dolor será más agudo para ti y aquellos a los que amas.

\- François… – Susurró al nombrar a la persona que saldría más lastimada de todo ese desastre – Ya… ya han roto su corazón antes.

\- Lo sé – Contestó Palermo con una mirada afligida al recordar el trágico pasado amoroso que otra mujer había infligido en él.

\- Le di el mío para reparar su espíritu quebrantado… Le había hecho recuperar su alegría por vivir y ahora… Ahora no soy más que… ¡No soy más que…!

No tenía la fuerza suficiente para terminar la frase con la profanidad que se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez.

\- Eres una esposa excelente y una madre amorosa, Adelie – Elogió Palermo para evitar que se hiciera más daño del que pudiera soportar – Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

Y mientras Adelie descargaba su angustia y vergüenza recostada en su hombro, Palermo volteó su mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación que acababa de ser levemente abierta. En su mente esperaba que no se tratara de algún sirviente indiscreto o uno de los invitados entrometidos cuya atención había sido llamada por los gritos y sollozos de Adelie. Pero la identidad del intruso le hizo dar un suspiro de alivio, aunque no evitaba que le dirigiera una mirada desdén por un terrible descuido que bien pudo haber sido evitado si él se hubiese presentado tal como lo había prometido. Con un movimiento de su cabeza, Palermo le pidió a su pareja abandonar la habitación y cerrarla con seguro hasta que llegara el momento adecuado. El caballero asintió y dejó a ambas damas a solas.

Retirándose de la habitación y adentrándose en el oscuro pasillo hacia su despacho privado, Asdrubal esbozó una ligera sonrisa maquiavélica mientras musitaba unas palabras para sí.

\- Y así comienza...


	36. El último infierno sobre la tierra

Me encantan tanto los comentarios concisos como los no breves (¡que vengan, que vengan!). Sobre todo si están tan bien elaborados.

Y no os desesperéis, pues aún hay mucho por odiar. Espero que no sólo los antagonistas les hayan provocado esas emociones. A ver que otras experimentarán con este:

 **CAPÍTULO 29. El último infierno sobre la tierra.**

* * *

 ** _Figura 1. Montículo de cráneos construido por el clan conocido como "El Ojo Lacerado", supuesto grupo con el mayor dominio en la tierra salvaje de Valkia. Estas señales macabras marcan una ruptura del tiempo entre la civilización moderna y la era primitiva donde la supervivencia del más fuerte es la única ley existente._**

 _Por Jessica Paquet._

 _El ruido del motor siendo forzando al máximo por la limitada capacidad de carga de nuestro único transporte a la mitad de nuestro camino, no es solo sino la primera señal de alarma ante el peligroso sendero que nos hemos propuesto recorrer para saber la verdad del enigmático y, de acuerdo a las anécdotas recabadas en viejos registros (muchas veces exageradas y poco confiables) y de la boca de los habitantes cercanos a este desdichado páramo, último bastión de los instintos más primitivos y salvajes que seres humanos y Pokémon emplean para defender con la celosa agresividad de no ser molestados por entrometidos extranjeros. Y, a pesar de contar con nuestros compañeros para defendernos en caso de que quedemos a merced de bárbaros que posiblemente atacarán con la menor provocación, no tememos admitir sentir una mezcla de exaltación y miedo ante la persecución de una leyenda a punto de ser olvidada por los avances del mundo moderno._

 _Pero, ¿qué hace de la aparentemente insignificante, pero supuestamente peligrosa Valkia en la región más desolada del medio oriente, un destino que nuestro grupo haya elegido como reportaje especial de nuestro número de aniversario? La misión de saber de una vez por todas lo que se esconde ahí. "Que vivamos en la aldea más cercana a ellos, no quiere decir que los veamos con regularidad. Cualquiera que nazca ahí tiene prohibido escapar", cuenta Amina, una de las habitantes del pequeño pueblo de Arad: uno de los últimos refugios de la civilización moderna cuyas murallas de cientos de años protegen la pacífica villa de cualquier posible incursión de personas no deseadas. Aunque, según ella y todos los habitantes de ese refugio, no ha habido ataque alguno desde hace décadas._

 _Para la mayoría de nuestros lectores jóvenes (y otros no tanto), el nombre de Valkia resultará desconocido, o en el mejor de los casos, una colección de historias contadas para asustar a los niños alrededor de una fogata a la luz de la luna, relatando algunas de las más horripilantes historias de miedo que ahora se considerarían poco creíbles, pero en gran parte ciertas y poco adecuadas para una audiencia tan joven. Antes de convertirse en la tierra olvidada que es ahora, Valkia (nombre recibido de una antigua deidad de la guerra) poseía ricos yacimientos de metales preciosos que hicieron de este lugar un sitio codiciado por numerosas dinastías de reyes y naciones que se disputaban ese territorio árido de casi 300 kilómetros cuadrados de extensión. Pero hasta hace medio siglo, después del acuerdo para el desarme internacional de nuestro armamento nuclear que prometía traer una nueva era de paz, esta tierra árida tomó un papel protagónico como escenario de la más sangrienta, despiadada y banal batalla que se recuerde en la era moderna._

 _"Después de huir por más de tres horas, encontré un refugio en una de las numerosas cuevas subterráneas formadas gracias a la historia geológica del lugar. Sin provisiones o municiones para defenderme en caso de que ellos me encontraran, me aferré a mi arma con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban mientras quedaba a merced del destino. Ya sea que encontraran mi escondite y me convirtieran en otro trofeo más para apilarlo junto al montículo de cráneos de mis hombres, o que por gracia divina y un poco de suerte, el mensaje de auxilio llegaría a tiempo para librarme de este espectáculo de muerte perpetuado por enloquecidos y despiadados monstruos", continúa. "Pues ellos se abalanzaban con una ferocidad similar a la de enloquecidas jaurías de Houndooms poseídos por un irracional y sanguinario instinto de matar. Cargaron contra nuestros sencillos puestos de avanzada, alzando sus lanzas, hachas, armas improvisadas con herramientas domésticas y estandartes con un símbolo que jamás pude reconocer. Una vez derribada nuestra única defensa, estos monstruos disfrazados de hombres no perdieron tiempo para despedazar los miembros de sus víctimas mientras vociferaban espeluznantes aullidos y gritos de batalla con cada cabeza que lograban cercenar. Nunca supe, ni quiero saber qué planes tenían para los incontables cráneos que en su orgía de sangre habían acumulado con la vida de mis hombres y amigos"._

 ** _\- Edward Abbot, líder del grupo de paz de la expedición Kalosiense a Valkia._**

 _Edward Abbot, fue uno de los pocos sobrevivientes que lograron narrar la matanza del regimiento de paz enviado por la hoy región unificada de Kalos para la recuperación estratégica del territorio que estaba en disputa por dos naciones con un largo historial de enemistades y desacuerdos; entre ellos, la soberanía sobre la rica región en la que estaban a punto de combatir con armas si era necesario para arreglar sus absurdos rencores. Al ser un regimiento poco numeroso y apenas armado, no tenían oportunidad alguna contra las hordas salvajes que, para sorpresa de todos, más tarde se descubrió que eran descendientes de los pueblos originales decididos a recuperar sus tierras después de tantos siglos de vivir errando en las orillas de lo que alguna vez fue suyo._

 _La conmoción internacional fue de tal magnitud, que numerosos refuerzos fueron desplegados en el lugar para controlar a los salvajes pobladores que ahora eran calificados como auténticos "terroristas", los cuales no tuvieron la menor oportunidad una vez enfrentados con armas modernas y Pokémon altamente entrenados. Dos semanas después, esa congregación había sido aplastada, y los pocos sobrevivientes optaron por quitarse la vida antes de ser capturados por el enemigo. Desafortunadamente, y para desgracia tanto económica como moral de aquellos que dieron su vida para recuperar el territorio perdido, las minas se habían agotado desde hacía años atrás, dejando al pobre y desolado páramo en una tierra deshabitada cuando el ejército se retiró, no sin antes al menos buscar los restos de sus hombres caídos para darles una sepultura digna. Sólo algunos fueron recuperados y muy pocos lograron ser identificados. Los cráneos jamás fueron encontrados._

 _"Y después de los horrores que suscitaron aquí y que me atormentarán mientras viva, sólo me queda preguntarme si estos monstruos en verdad defendían su hogar y riquezas despojadas. Pues para mí, sólo se trató de un festival sangriento celebrado con el único fin de tomar vidas en la forma más sádica y despiadada que cualquier humano o Pokémon podría confabular contra sus semejantes "._

 _Con esa última nota, todo registro oficial y accesible al público fue cerrado por diez años, con la esperanza de que la tragedia ocurrida fuese borrada de la memoria colectiva; cosa que fue demasiado complicada gracias a la prensa sensacionalista que, aprovechándose de la negativa de los gobiernos a aclarar lo sucedido ahí, comenzó a confabular historias fantasiosas y ridículas conspiraciones que dieron vuelco a la imaginación de sagaces aventureros e interesados en estos misterios modernos. La más famosa de ellas, sin duda, fue la del "Tesoro de sangre", una crónica supuestamente obtenida de uno de los salvajes que aseguraba que las últimas riquezas de Valkia habían sido explotadas previo a la intervención extranjera, pero que este acto de codicia había desatado una terrible maldición sobre sus pobladores, convirtiéndolos en despiadadas criaturas sedientas de sangre. El creador de esta fantasía: Charley Tang, un embaucador que frecuentaba las tabernas de ciudad Castelia en Unova, ignoraba que los "salvajes" habían muerto antes de ser capturados e interrogados._

 _Esta y muchas historias más provocaron una inesperada llegada de decenas de aventureros de todo el mundo dispuestos a descubrir la verdad de lo sucedido ahí, desatando una nueva ola de publicidad que puso la mira en las huellas de sangrientas batallas, ahora borradas por las tormentas de arena. Pero la novedad duró poco. Semanas de búsqueda infructuosa entre rocas aburridas y campamentos ya tragados por la arena habían hecho desistir a la mayoría, y el interés por la tierra de Valkia fue rápidamente borrado hasta formar parte de la antología de mitos y leyendas que cautivan la imaginación y divierten a las generaciones venideras con un buen escarmiento antes de dormir. Pero todo eso cambió ocho años después en una tarde del ocho de agosto._

 _"Vigilaba la torre norte que daba al rojizo páramo de lo que alguna vez fue la frontera con Valkia. Una tarea bastante tediosa e inútil, pero que procurábamos mantener por precaución y recelo hacia la historia de la masacre que nos había sido contada. Pasaron dos, luego tres horas sin que ocurriera nada, como de costumbre. De pronto, a lo lejos y en los pies de la roca de Arbaal, alcancé a distinguir decenas de figuras humanas y alguno que otro Pokémon marchando directamente hacia nuestro pueblo. Toqué la alarma y mandé a mi Sigilyph a convocar el resto de nuestros Pokémon para tomar la primera línea de defensa. Mujeres y niños fueron llevados a los refugios como lo dictaba el protocolo y nosotros los varones nos preparamos para defendernos de estos "demonios que habían regresado para cobrar venganza", tal como lo gritaban algunas personas al unísono mientras corrían alarmadas._

 _Fue entonces cuando llegaron a nuestras puertas como el embiste de un Tauros cegado por la ira. Luchamos para rechazar el ataque enemigo con ayuda de nuestros compañeros Pokémon, pero los agresores peleaban con ferocidad para poder entrar y así saquear nuestra ciudad. O, al menos eso creíamos, pues al poder vislumbrar los primeros esfuerzos de nuestra defensa, nos dimos cuenta que un pequeño grupo de ellos se había infiltrado para forzar los cerrojos de los refugios y así raptar a nuestras mujeres y niños. Rápidamente enfocamos nuestra atención en ellos, pero el ataque en la puerta principal era tan agresivo que solo unos cuantos pudimos acudir en auxilio de los refugiados. Tan pronto como el ataque había sido rechazado, ellos ya habían logrado hacerse de al menos veinte de nuestras esposas, hermanas, hijos y nietos. Al día siguiente, algunos lo suficientemente sanos para emprender el viaje, salieron en busca de ellos. Dos semanas después, encontramos sus cadáveres a las puertas de nuestra ciudad"._

 _A pesar de que actos como este fueron repetidos en tres ocasiones más en diferentes villas fronterizas, la noticia fracasó en revivir el interés internacional, el cual ya estaba hastiado de aquellas viejas historias de guerra y prefería enfocar su atención en el júbilo que traía el atestiguamiento de los últimos pasos para el desarme global. De hecho, cuando se cumplieron diez años de la masacre de Valkia y los archivos fueron de acceso público, muy pocos los tomaron en cuenta. No obstante, los gobiernos a cargo tomaron cartas en el asunto y enviaron nuevamente patrullas de apoyo para reforzar las fronteras y descubrir de dónde habían salido estos nuevos agresores; pero de acuerdo a reportes oficiales, ninguno de ellos se aventuró al desierto y las expediciones regresaron apenas dos semanas después de haber sido desplegadas. El caso fue cerrado y los habitantes de las aldeas cercanas recibieron una compensación monetaria incapaz de aliviar el sufrimiento de perder a sus seres queridos._

 _Y después de cincuenta años de aquella última intervención gubernamental, lo que queda actualmente y que puede llegar a nuestros oídos, son las simples anécdotas e información de boca en boca poco confiable de aquellos que aseguran haber encontrado e incluso comunicado con estos "nuevos" habitantes de Valkia. "Eran gente de varias regiones y diferentes lenguas", comenta Aamira, mujer de la aldea de Aasia y que dice haber estado presente en uno de los ataques donde su pequeña hermana fue raptada por estas personas. "Uno de ellos era blanco, otro de tez morena y ambos hablaban en un idioma sajón hasta que uno tercero pelirrojo llegó y les dio órdenes en español". Esta anécdota refuerza una hipótesis que han propuesto los pocos antropólogos que han estudiado este fenómeno: que algunos de aquellos aventureros que se adentraron en la tierra de Valkia jamás regresaron y, de alguna manera; quizá por la falta de recursos y situaciones desesperadas que los orillaron a adoptar cualquier medida para sobrevivir, progresaron y se organizaron en un grupo hasta ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para atacar villas cercanas y raptar a las mujeres y niños necesarios para aumentar su población. Sin embargo, ningún registro oficial de los gobiernos ha confirmado que alguno de sus habitantes haya sido reportado como extraviado en la región, y los permisos para entrar son tan raros y perfectamente archivados desde la masacre de Valkia, que muy difícilmente se les escaparía un dato como este._

 _"No son un grupo organizado. Tal como nosotros en épocas anteriores, son numerosas tribus que entran en conflicto constantemente por los pocos recursos disponibles y los miserables pedazos de tierra en las que apenas pueden ver crecer pequeñas raíces comestibles", narra Yessit, tendero de la ciudad de Arad y uno de los pocos que ha tenido contacto con una de las tribus que se disputan el dominio de Valkia. "Sólo el clan más fuerte puede colocar su montículo en los sitios fronterizos como señal de su poderío y advertencia para nosotros. Desde hace diez años ha sido 'El Ojo Lacerado', quien ha mantenido cierta discreción en sus actos desde su victoria sobre 'Los Consortes de la Muerte'. Pero sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes de ver otra señal diferente que nos haga revolver el estómago"._

 _Esta "discreción" y relativa paz, ha logrado que incluso algunos mercaderes formen rutas comerciales (bastante protegidas y muy secretas) con los mismos bárbaros. "Llegamos a un acuerdo con ellos", comenta Abel, jefe del único gremio de comerciantes que negocia con el clan llamado 'Los Errantes del Despojo'. "No poseen mucho, y la mayoría de las veces sólo piden semillas. Su verdadera moneda aceptable es su capacidad como reguladores y consejeros entre los diferentes clanes, quienes comparten su conocimiento del desierto, atajos que nunca hubiéramos encontrado por nuestra cuenta y paso libre a sitios de importancia para nosotros. Al principio nos costó mucho trabajo confiar en ellos, pues creíamos que una emboscada estaba lista para atacar en el siguiente sitio de descanso. Afortunadamente esto nunca ocurrió y pudimos conservar nuestras cabezas y mercancías", concluye con una risa contagiosa. Pero a pesar de este inusual contacto amistoso (por así decirlo) que contradice la imagen salvaje de los habitantes de Valkia, hay una historia oculta y perversa detrás de los nuevos nacimientos y formas de reclutamiento que tira por la borda este hecho que en otra situación absolvería parte de la malicia de los clanes._

 _Abel nos guía hacia este misterio mientras nos lleva a un pequeño cuartito abandonado en la esquina más oscura de la ciudad para conocer a André, un médico anciano que asegura haber escapado de su secuestro después de ser hecho prisionero durante años por el clan conocido como "Los Proveedores de la Matriz", y quien parece tener la respuesta a esta pregunta: "Se acordó detener los ataques una vez obtenidas las mujeres. Pues seguir provocando a las aldeas cercanas, que ya estaban demasiado molestas, sólo traería más problemas", narra paras después detenerse y beber un vaso de agua para aclarar su garganta y continuar. "Al principio, cada clan criaba a sus nuevos adeptos en los caminos de su respectivo código, pero sin los recursos y cuidados necesarios para los partos, las mujeres y niños comenzaron a morir rápidamente, y aquellos sobrevivientes alcanzaban un desarrollo deficiente al llegar a la adolescencia. Es por eso que se acordó que sólo un grupo de ellos se encargaría de la cruza y crianza de los nuevos reclutas para luego ser elegidos, según sus aptitudes, por uno de los clanes a una edad aproximada de seis años, momento en que se les daría un nombre y se les haría dar juramento a su nuevo señor". Pero lo que sigue marca el límite entre la crueldad y el fanatismo por una práctica inhumana: "Se procuraba eliminar cualquier posible lazo entre padres e hijos: por un lado, los hombres más fuertes de los diferentes clanes eran invitados para enfrentarse entre sí en torneos anuales por el privilegio de reproducirse; jamás conocían a la mujer o mujeres con las que se apareaban. Y en el caso de las madres, estas eran despojadas de sus hijos tan pronto como concluía el parto para ser entregados a otras nodrizas que se encargaban de su posterior crianza. Todo este enfermizo ritual para destruir cualquier relación familiar o afectiva del nuevo individuo, constituía el único principio que todos los clanes en Valkia respetan: que los verdaderos vínculos que puede formar un futuro guerrero, son aquellos que forja al lado de sus hermanos en el calor de la batalla"._

 _Ante esta espantosa práctica de claro abuso infantil que nos ha dejado asqueados por su crueldad, André menciona que algunos clanes no dudan en flagelar a sus nuevos reclutas para arrebatarles hasta el más mínimo vestigio de inocencia que les quede, y así prepararlos para el nuevo y cruel futuro que les aguarda como guerreros (ellos odian el término "soldado"). Ante este, y un sinnúmero de reportes que serían severamente castigados en cortes internacionales, la ORU no tiene una postura. Y esta actitud indiferente es la que permea en todos los asuntos concernientes a derechos humanos en Valkia y las aldeas aledañas, sitios que, a pesar de su violento y conflictivo historial, comparten en común el haber sido destinados al olvido por la civilización moderna. En los últimos años, de hecho, permisos para el acceso a Valkia han sido severamente restringidos, evitando que incluso grupos de ayuda incursionen y lleven a cabo investigaciones para confirmar estos terribles hechos. Peor aún: los medios de más audiencia y difusión, al parecer han conspirado con los gobiernos para minimizar cualquier información relevante de esta región. Este año, después de la reunión internacional para la empatía y el combate de la desigualdad en regiones aun en pobreza extrema, Valkia fue discretamente calificada como un: "Lugar extremadamente peligroso, en la que cualquier solicitud de refugio de parte de alguno de sus habitantes será considerada un acto de agresión contra la seguridad internacional, y cuya deportación inmediata podría ser la menor de las sanciones". O, dicho de otra forma, una nueva tortura para cualquiera que haya abandonado ese infierno y necesite ayuda desesperadamente para superar la pesadilla en un mundo presuntamente más avanzado y solidario._

 _Abel ahora se muestra profundamente reflexivo con la arriesgada petición que le hemos hecho: llevarnos a su próxima incursión en Valkia para el intercambio mensual de mercancías. Él comprende, y de hecho simpatiza con nuestra misión que considera noble, aunque ingenua. Nos dice que partiremos a la primera hora de la madrugada, pero al desconocer el cómo reaccionarían los habitantes ante nuestro equipo de filmación y fotografía, nos pide llevar solo lo necesario y permanecer ocultos en uno de los convoys. Ser en extremo discretos con la recolección de información es vital para nuestra supervivencia y la de nuestro valeroso amigo._

 _Y así, partimos con los primeros rayos del sol iluminando los montes del desierto. El ruido de los motores es insoportable, y nuestro escondite es tan estrecho e incómodo, que comenzamos a sentir el dolor de nuestras extremidades clamando piedad. Pero aún queda una hora de viaje para llegar, por lo que aguantamos y nos distraemos con chistes y anécdotas de viajes anteriores para hacer menos desagradable nuestro camino. De pronto, el vehículo se detiene, alertándonos por la súbita interrupción de nuestro viaje que Abel nos advirtió que sólo pararía hasta llegar a nuestro destino, o si algo malo sucediera. Tomamos las pokébolas para prepararnos en caso de una maniobra desesperada mientras hacemos lo mismo con las grabadoras y las cámaras ocultas que registrarán la evidencia visual gracias a los orificios del vehículo. El sonido del motor hace difícil grabar con fidelidad la conversación que se está llevando a cabo, pero mantenerlos encendidos es vital en caso de una huida desesperada._

 _Podemos escuchar a nuestro protector hablar con un hombre de voz grave e intimidante. Al principio, Abel saluda con cordialidad y respeto, pero el otro hombre responde con un tono agresivo y sin duda, de advertencia; ni siquiera le da una oportunidad para responder su solicitud. La angustia crece conforme escuchamos varias voces igual de intimidantes gritando al unísono y las pisadas de varios hombres acercándose a nuestro vehículo. Retiramos las cámaras, guardamos el equipo y guardamos profundo silencio en un intento de parecer invisibles ante la posible adversidad. El estruendoso rugido de un Pokémon que no logramos reconocer, pero que suponemos puede ser un Arcanine u otra especie similar, nos hace helar la sangre y formular los pensamientos más oscuros de nuestro posible final. Pero tan pronto como el rugido se pierde con el eco de las montañas, sentimos como el camión da suavemente una media vuelta y se dirige, sin duda, al lugar de donde partimos. Con alivio, estiramos las piernas y damos un fuerte respiro mientras nos preguntamos qué había sido todo eso._

 _"Habrá un cambio de liderazgo", nos comenta Abel una vez que regresamos a nuestras habitaciones. "Nos cruzamos con el camino de un clan que estaba marchando para su enfrentamiento contra 'El Ojo Lacerado' por el dominio de Valkia". No podemos evitar sentir una enorme desilusión al haber perdido la oportunidad de atestiguar al menos un fragmento de lo que sin duda habría sido un increíble, pero violento escenario que nos proporcionaría la evidencia necesaria para la causa. Esto hasta que Abel comenta con cierta angustia el difícil trato que se vio obligado a hacer para mantenernos a salvo, y que sin duda afectará el pequeño gremio que ha construido con tanto esfuerzo. Desgarrados por su sacrificio desinteresado y al ser en parte culpables de su pérdida, tratamos de convencerlo de aceptar al menos una pequeña compensación por las molestias ocasionadas, pero él las rechaza con una afectuosa sonrisa y nos invita a su hogar para un bien merecido almuerzo que nos ayude a recuperarnos de esta experiencia. Además de último regalo de despedida antes de que nuestro regreso a casa mañana, en un mundo que ahora nos sorprende el cómo puede ser tan bello y utópico, pero a la vez ciego e indiferente._

 _Pero dos de las numerosas preguntas siguen atormentando nuestras mentes en un intento de formular una hipótesis de lo que dio origen a esta leyenda viviente: ¿de dónde salieron los primeros habitantes de humanos y Pokémon, y qué atractivo o ambición convencería a alguien tan demente como para permanecer en un lugar tan espantoso e inhóspito como este?_

 _Esta y muchas preguntas más tendrán que esperar hasta la próxima oportunidad que se aparezca, quizá en meses, años o décadas. El gobierno de Kalos ha comentado a la ORU de nuestra osada incursión y hemos sido vetados de cualquier intento de otra expedición a Valkia de por vida, quizá menos tiempo si es que hay suficiente presión de la comunidad para resolver los conflictos que azotan esa región._

 _Es en parte esta necesidad de recabar evidencia concreta para enviar una llamada de atención a todas las personas y Pokémon de la tierra: desvíen su mirada de los emocionantes combates que alimentan nuestros sueños y fascinan nuestros sentidos. Sólo por un momento, observen que aún hay personas en el planeta cuyo único anhelo es el de poder dormir a salvo por una noche más, que la idea de realizar un viaje de autodescubrimiento al lado de fascinantes criaturas, es un sueño que no podría ocurrir ni en sus más salvajes fantasías, sobre todo si para ellos el día siguiente es una incertidumbre al no tener nada para comer. Seguramente nuevos reporteros e informadores comprometidos con la verdad y con un noble sentido por la justicia, continuarán con la labor que iniciamos en este incompleto y deficiente intento de narrar la salvaje y primitiva vida de Valkia en un mundo donde humanos y Pokémon vivimos en una sociedad avanzada y de relativa paz._

 _Una oportunidad perdida para convertirse en Dantes modernos; atestiguando, escribiendo y dejando a la posteridad el terror que guarda el último infierno sobre la tierra. ▪_

* * *

Serena arrugó el ya de por sí maltratado artículo mientras releía una y otra vez los párrafos que más le habían desgarrado su corazón y hecho un nudo en su garganta por la crueldad descrita en ellos. Ash, por su parte, permanecía tan serio y callado como Clemont, a pesar de que Pikachu frotaba sus rojizas mejillas con las de su entrenador en un intento de provocar en él cualquier expresión como solía hacerlo antes de que su mente fuese infectada. En realidad, y a pesar de toda la locura que habían vivido en los últimos días, Ash era incapaz de proferir palabra alguna ante una vida de la que, tal como decía el artículo, no tenía la más mínima idea que pudiese existir en el mundo que conocía.

\- Digan algo… – Suplicó Clemont después de algunos minutos en que sus amigos quedaran en absoluto silencio.

\- Yo… no sé qué decir – Respondió Ash por fin – Jamás pensé que algo así existiera.

Serena, con la infinidad de pensamientos que cruzaban su mente y la angustia que lastimaba su garganta, hizo un enorme esfuerzo para participar en la conversación – ¿Ustedes…ustedes creen que aquí nació Clint?

\- ¿Por qué otra razón Elesa nos daría este nombre? – Respondió Clemont haciendo uso de la lógica – Y esas cicatrices en su espalda.

Serena asintió con la respuesta que ya se había imaginado, pero que necesitaba de la confirmación de sus amigos para asegurarse.

De pronto, Ash mencionó un detalle que al menos él había pasado por alto – La fecha de este artículo… Fue escrito hace treinta años. Clint ni siquiera había nacido.

Serena jadeó ligeramente con inquietud ante ese dato que también había ignorado, pero que habría un nuevo y desgarrador panorama si lo que comenzaba a creer resultaba ser cierto – ¿Algo ha cambiado en ese lugar? – Preguntó.

Clemont miró cabizbajo – No… no hay mucha información al respecto. Sólo dice que la restricción a Valkia sigue vigente – Respondió – Este fue el último artículo publicado en una revista popular. El resto sólo son unos cuantos informes oficiales que no dicen gran cosa.

Ese fue el último pinchazo en su corazón que hizo desbordar las primeras lágrimas de compasión y tristeza ante la vida espantosa de alguien a quien estimaba tanto y que ahora podía comprender un poco mejor su impredecible actitud y petición por mantener su pasado en privado. Ni siquiera deseaba pensar en los contrastes tan aparentemente disgregados entre ambos: mientras que él había nacido con un destino cruel rodeado de personas despiadadas que seguramente extrajeron con violencia hasta el último llanto de dolor, ella había sido salvada por la intervención divina de una criatura legendaria. Ante este hecho, se preguntaba cómo es que Pokémon con semejante poder podrían ser tan indiferentes hacia aquellos que los necesitaban más que a ella.

\- Serena, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Ash un poco preocupado por la súbita, pero comprensible explosión sentimental de su amiga.

\- A nadie le importó… – Sollozó mientras limpiaba las lágrimas con su palma – Clint y muchos más sufrieron… están sufriendo ahí y el mundo ni siquiera sabe que existen.

Viendo que Serena comenzaba a experimentar ligeros espasmos, Ash se acercó hacia ella para tratar de tranquilizarla con un reconfortante abrazo mientras Pikachu procedía a hacer lo mismo frotando sus mejillas en el rostro de ella. En ese momento, Ash experimentó un sentimiento de impotencia que acongojó su corazón. Desde el inicio de su viaje, había conocido a tantas personas y Pokémon con historias tristes y desgarradoras pero que siempre terminaban bien; él mismo había pasado por depresiones y frustraciones ante los obstáculos más difíciles que se pusieron en su camino, con la esperanza de que, en caso de fracasar, siempre existía una siguiente oportunidad para intentarlo de nuevo. ¿Cómo podrían servir esas mismas palabras de ánimo a alguien a quien ni siquiera se le da una identidad al nacer?

\- Pero ¿cómo habrá escapado de ahí? – Preguntó Ash ante un muy importante fragmento del pasado de Clint que explicara el inicio y el porqué de su cruzada – ¿Y qué le sucedió después de llegar a Kanto?

Después de lo acontecido con Angron y haber ahondado en el pasado de Clint, era bastante claro que sus emociones estaban al máximo, y debían descansar lo mejor que pudiesen – Creo… que ya hemos tenido suficiente por hoy – Sugirió – Él nos contará cuando lo considere adecuado.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	37. La Entrevista

Despertar y ver en la bandeja nueve notificaciones de reviews en la historia, es el equivalente a encontrar Shangri-La y El Dorado al mismo tiempo. Muchas gracias por el tiempo y la dedicación, Merinare. En un par de días voy a hcer lo mismo con tus historias, que ya me había leído un par anteriormente, pero ahora le voy a dedicar un tiempito más largo.

Ok, aclaraciones con este capítulo: originalmente iba a ser otro shot, pero decidí meterlo como capítulo. Además, viendo que el anterior fue muy extenso (6 mil palabras es pesado, y quise abarcar demasiado), corté la parte de la visita y lo puse al final de este. Creo que eso aligera la lectura del capítulo anterior y enriquece este.

Como sea, disfruten, notifíquenme los errores que surjan (esta vez tuve me dio flojera y solo quise darle una revisión) y bye.

 **CAPÍTULO 30. La Entrevista.**

* * *

\- Muchas gracias por concederme esta entrevista, doctor Walsh. Será de gran utilidad para aclarar muchos puntos en la historia que estoy tratando de armar.

Habían sido dos días de aburrida espera que por fin rendían sus frutos. Alexa terminaba de hacer las rápidas preparaciones que su equipo portátil le permitía realizar para no perder ni un segundo de cualquier noticia substanciosa o emocionante que conmoviera a sus lectores. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión la historia era menos osada, pero más profunda. En unos segundos más, haría un viaje introspectivo, excavando en las memorias de una persona agotada y dolida por la pérdida de otro miembro que había considerado de su familia. La sutileza y empatía eran sus herramientas en un momento de luto donde el viejo científico se resignaba a dejar que lo sometiera.

\- Todo con tal de ayudar y terminar esta locura que sólo lastima este viejo corazón… – Respondió con una voz grave que expresaba su lucha interna contra la consternación y dificultad ante la serie de preguntas que estaban a punto de comenzar – Lo siento mucho, es sólo que…

\- Descuide, doctor – Respondió Alexa con empatía, colocando su mano sobre la del científico – Comprendo que esto es muy difícil de sobrellevar.

El doctor Walsh respiró hondo e irguió si espalda, exigiendo a su cuerpo conservar una postura digna y recta para vencer la aflicción. El científico de cabello canoso y enmarañado, cuyos ojos hundidos y oscuros por la innumerable cantidad de horas sumergidos en textos y muestras en distintos aumentos del microscopio, estaba a punto de hablar cuando, de pronto, una mujer interrumpió el momento.

\- Doctor Walsh, yo… – Dijo la mujer antes de detenerse y darse cuenta del momento poco oportuno en que había llegado – Oh, lo siento. No creí que estuviese ocupado.

\- Está bien, linda – Dijo el doctor con un tono más afable y una sonrisa despreocupante – ¿Estás mejor?

La joven mujer de tez morena y largo cabello castaño atado con una sencilla cinta, miró cabizbaja mientras se mordía el labio – No puedo… no podemos permitir que esto nos domine por siempre, ¿no es así? – Aseguró con una ligera sonrisa y un par de lágrimas que comenzaban a asomarse en sus ojos, antes de que usara la manga de su bata blanca para removerlos – Sólo quise ver cómo estaba. Con permiso.

La mujer agachó rápidamente la cabeza hacia Alexa, y se retiró sin decir nada más. El sonido de sus tacones golpeando el piso de mármol haciéndose cada vez menos ruidosos hasta desaparecer por completo.

\- La Doctora Elizabeth, jefa de departamento de morfología humana. La persona del Instituto más cercana a Phillip después de mí, y la primera en descubrir su talento innato cuando era tan sólo un niño – Dijo con pesar en su voz – Era como su hermano menor.

Alexa se encogió de hombros ante el desgarrador panorama del que no se esperaba encontrar, pero recuperando rápidamente el control de sus facciones como alguien de su experiencia debía poseer en el cumplimiento de su deber. Si bien por sus investigaciones previas, los investigadores del instituto IRD se caracterizaban por los estrechos lazos de amistad que formaban con sus colegas, en el caso particular del fallecido Phillip de Valois, este había creado verdaderos lazos familiares con aquellos con los que trabajaba. Algo razonable, teniendo en cuenta que su propia madre había cometido tan repugnante crimen.

\- Doctor… si cree que…

\- Usted debe cumplir con su labor como reportera, y yo debo cumplir con la mía como protector de la memoria de mis hijos – Dijo por primera vez con convicción y frunciendo el entrecejo – Es lo menos que le debo a Phillip, y que ahora no está por culpa de ella – Pero la mirada desafiante desapareció tan rápido como la memoria de todo lo que había conllevado a tal fatídico desenlace, y que se apoderaba de su mente – Es trágico… jamás lo hubiese pensado de Adelie, ¿sabe? Ella… ella era tan diferente cuando su familia frecuentaba este recinto.

Alexa sonrió. Muchas veces, las preguntas podían ser pequeños pinchazos en el corazón y mente que provocaban un dolor agudo mientras se desangraban con el pesar de los recuerdos. En muy pocos casos como este, lo mejor era dejar hablar al doliente y que él construyera la historia sin hacer más que las preguntas necesarias como guía para obtener la información más importante.

\- Se conocieron en el concierto para conmemorar el centenario del instituto. Fue, como dicen, amor a primera vista – Rio un poco mientras recordaba aquel primer encuentro entre dos espíritus que podían aprender uno del otro por medio del afecto y cariño – En pocos meses habían decidido unir sus vidas, y en los ocho años que siguieron, Francois irradiaba una felicidad como nunca antes. Adelie era simplemente encantadora, y siempre buscábamos excusas para que pasara más tiempo entre nosotros. Ella interpretaba las más dulces partituras a la hora del almuerzo, robándose la atención de todos los presentes. De hecho, ella inauguró el grupo de coro que ha participado en encuentros internacionales, pero ahora…

La sonrisa del doctor Welsh se desvaneció ligeramente. El único recuerdo grato que les quedaba de Adelie y que se destinaba a la perpetuidad en la historia del Instituto, había sido destruido con el espantoso crimen que había cometido, junto con gran parte de la edificación que aún estaba en ruinas, a pesar de los esfuerzos de la guardia civil para remover los escombros.

\- Muchos de nosotros no podíamos evitar sentir envidia por François y su bella y joven esposa, pero lo que más nos cautivaba era la sabiduría tan poco común en alguien de su edad – Su rostro volvió a iluminarse mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba el primer momento en que había conocido a aquel pequeño poco después de haber nacido – Y cuando Phillip nació, fue un momento de júbilo que todos nosotros celebramos.

Alaexa compartió el recuerdo con una sonrisa más afectuosa, conmoviéndose por el afecto y cariño que esta persona dirigía hacia una familia con la que no compartía lazos de sangre, pero que los consideraba tan importantes y valiosos para él.

\- François fue como mi hijo – Dijo con un tono más grave y entrecortado – Nunca había tenido un estudiante tan brillante y dedicado al progreso de la sociedad como él... hasta que Phillip llegó y demostró tener su mismo carácter y pasión por el conocimiento. Juré por mi vida que lo ayudaría a convertirse en un hombre del que su padre se sentiría orgulloso, pero… pero… – El llanto venció la postura del afligido anciano, quien fue reconfortado rápidamente por la reportera con un ligero frote en su hombro – Falté a mi palabra y deshonré la memoria de alguien a quien veía como un hijo…

Alexa dejó que el doctor desahogara su pesar. Trató de apagar su grabadora que usaba en la cabeza, pero tan pronto como su mano estaba a punto de tocar el botón, el anciano recuperó su compostura y le pidió que prosiguiera con la entrevista, pues necesitaba desahogar su duelo proporcionando toda la ayuda que pudiera para llevar justicia hacia su pupilo.

Alexa asintió – ¿Puede explicarnos cómo fue que sucedió todo esto?

\- Honestamente, querida… no lo sé. Jamás me dieron alguna explicación, y tuve que limitarme a suposiciones e hipótesis que sinceramente sólo me lastimaban con sólo pensarlo – Tragó saliva, intentando desatar el nudo que constreñía su garganta – En el verano de hace diez años, la familia entera dejó de venir aquí. François se sumió en la depresión, rehusándose a hablar con alguien, y Adelie no volvió a atender nuestras llamadas – Hizo otra pausa – Intenté contactarla muchas veces en todos estos años para saber qué había ocurrido, pero incluso Phillip me pidió que desistiera…

Había llegado el momento de hacer la pregunta más difícil de toda la entrevista. Una que, a pesar de no saber todos los detalles y las causas que pudieron haber provocado un suceso tan lamentable, aun se le hacía tan difícil de creer desde la primera vez que lo había leído. Sólo esperaba que el doctor Welsh no sucumbiera con el recuerdo de aquel miserable día donde la peor noticia de toda su existencia, lo había hecho una persona más triste y resentida con la vida.

\- Doctor… ¿Usted cree en los informes oficiales de lo que sucedió con François?

\- Soy un hombre de ciencia, señorita Alexa – Aseguró Welsh con dignidad y firmeza – Lo que yo crea, no influye en lo que ha sido recopilado y analizado de forma empírica… – Desvió la mirada, como si esa aceptación de la cruel realidad aun lastimara su corazón – pero que François se haya quitado la vida así no es… no es digno de alguien dedicado a mejorar la vida de los demás.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Phillip?

\- Fue llevado a Kanto por su tutora legal: la ex reina de Kalos, Palermo. Un año después de varios intentos por pedirle que nos dejaran verlo y que él prosiguiera con sus estudios en el instituto, ella accedió. Pero el niño risueño y lleno de luz que iluminaba estos pabellones con su sonrisa había desaparecido. Hablaba muy poco y se volvió más serio, dedicándose exclusivamente a su formación académica. Muchas veces lo descubrimos a altas horas de la noche trabajando sin cesar, como si buscara desesperadamente la cura de una enfermedad mortal. Tuvimos que intervenir para que no sucumbiera ante el cansancio – Se detuvo para buscar una foto en el cajón de su escritorio que mostró a Alexa – Afortunadamente, cambió esa actitud y recuperó un poco del carisma que había encantado a tantos cuando era un niño.

Alexa tomó la fotografía y, no obstante de la tensión y pesar que se respiraba en la pequeña oficina, no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la ternura que mostraba la memoria de aquel festival de Gourgeist celebrado en el instituto. Si bien los disfraces de Pokémon que usaban los asistentes mayores eran bastante creativos, el pequeño Phillip de apenas uno o dos años se robaba la escena con el atuendo de Larvitar más encantador que jamás hubiese visto jamás. Y por la forma en que varias chicas - probablemente pasantes en el instituto - se amontonaban alrededor del pequeño Larvitar con su expresión empalagosa de ternura, no era la única que pensaba lo mismo.

Pero era momento de regresar al mundo real.

\- ¿Trabajaba en algo importante? – Preguntó.

\- El futuro de la medicina – Dijo con orgullo, mirando hacia uno de los carteles que había presentado sobre sus primeros trabajos y que habían llevado a Phillip ser una eminencia en su campo de investigación a una edad tan joven – Su trabajo en restauración de tejidos por medio de ensambladores moleculares, promete una nueva esperanza para millones de personas y Pokémon. Y juro por su memoria que continuaré con esa labor hasta su desenlace.

\- Anteriormente dijo que Adelie había cortado cualquier contacto con usted. ¿En algún momento creyó que esta discreción ocultaba un secreto más oscuro?

El doctor Welsh se incorporó en su asiento después de varios minutos encorvado. Lo que estaba a punto de decir desafiaba todo lo que ahora pensaba de esa mujer, pero sus principios se anteponían al rencor que sentía por Adelie.

\- Sin importar los repugnantes hechos que suscitaron aquí, hay algo que jamás podremos refutar: Adelie salvó a Francois con su amor cuando él estaba al borde del colapso.

A Alexa le extrañó ese último comentario. Por un momento, parecía que trataba de darle un poco de crédito a una asesina. Arqueó su ceja y se animó a preguntar – ¿Podría aclarar un poco más esa afirmación, doctor?

Welsh mojó sus labios y dio otro suspiro antes de responder – Antes de conocer a Adelie, Francois había conocido a otra persona a la que le había dado su corazón. Años de relación aparentemente dichosa terminaron de forma abrupta cuando ella lo abandonó sin decir nada más. Eso lo quebró y dejó en la penumbra hasta que Adelie lo rescató… Lo más curioso es que cuando él buscó a esta mujer, resultó que ella no existía.

\- ¿Perdón? – Preguntó Alexa, confundida con lo que acababa de escuchar –

\- Quiero decir que esta persona no era quien decía ser. Su identidad era falsa, por lo que dedujimos que sólo iba tras la pequeña fortuna de los Valois. Pero descartamos esta idea cuando confirmamos que ella no se había llevado nada de valor monetario, como es usual en este tipo de personas oportunistas – Aseguró. Ahora su tono melancólico había sido reemplazado por una intriga más vieja que nunca había logrado resolver – Parecía que buscaba algo más… y al parecer lo había conseguido.

\- ¿Y… qué era esto, doctor Welsh?

El anciano cerró los ojos, tratando de dilucidar la forma en que podía revelar esta información sin hacer más daño a la imagen y reputación de una familia azotada por la tragedia. De haber sido cualquier otra persona, ni siquiera se había atrevido a pensarlo, prefiriendo que ese hecho quedara mejor en el olvido. Pero Alexa se había mostrado tan empática y gentil con su historia, que la veía como alguien en quien depositar su confianza.

Pero había que hacer un trato más serio para revelarlo.

\- Tiene que jurarme que lo que diga aquí, no será usado para escrutinio público. Ni mucho menos para armar un espectáculo que deshonre todavía más la memoria de las personas a las que amo.

Alexa tomó la mano izquierda de su entrevistado y se llevó la otra a su pecho, en señal del juramento de confianza que estaba a punto de serle confiada – Doctor, usted tiene mi palabra que esta información será usada con el único fin de llevar a la justicia a los responsables de la muerte de sus más queridos estudiantes – Dijo con seguridad y franqueza – Puede confiar en mí.

El doctor Welsh asintió. Estaba listo – Haber sido abandonado por esa mujer, no fue lo único que había arrebatado la cordura de François hasta que conociera a Adelie – Afirmó con un tono más bajo, como si se tomara una medida de seguridad adicional – Las cosas habrían sido completamente diferentes si ella no se hubiese llevado lo que François más quería, y que jamás pudo conocer.

Alexa no podía contener la emoción. Era en esos breves momentos cuando la profesionalidad se iba por el drenaje, dominada por una sensación indomable ante el descubrimiento de un sentimiento tan íntimo que prometía toda una serie de nuevas preguntas y búsquedas para llegar a la verdad.

Un hábito que su madre, Jessica Paquet, le había inculcado desde niña.

\- ¿Y qué era eso, doctor? – Preguntó con el mismo tono bajo y discreto.

El doctor Welsh tragó saliva

\- Su hija.

. . . .

Serena esperó hasta calmarse un poco y poder limpiar las lágrimas en el lavabo para evitar levantar sospechas entre el resto de sus amigos. Aun así, ninguno había logrado conciliar el sueño, pues con sus mentes tan despiertas y estimuladas con tanta información, hasta el acto de cerrar los ojos les era imposible. Esta actitud duró hasta el día siguiente cuando tomaron el desayuno y que, para su suerte, todos habían tomado en horas diferentes.

Después de lo acontecido ayer con Angron, Clint y su grupo habían acordado darse un día libre para descansar y esperar a que los Pokémon más lastimados terminaran de ser curados. Además, Clint se había encerrado en el dojo para su extremadamente importante reunión telepática con Matilda y la llamada Comunión de Psíquicos en un par de horas, por lo que era muy posible que no lo vieran hasta la hora de cenar. Bebe, por otro lado, atendía otros asuntos concernientes al equipo tecnológico, y Elesa y Valerie estaban arreglando pendientes referentes a su oficio en el mundo del modelaje. Surge también debía atender asuntos de su gimnasio, sobre todo porque lo había dejado suspendido – y seguramente con la puerta abierta – sin siquiera avisarle a alguien, pero la idea de desperdiciar un día tan perfecto como ese encerrado, lo motivó a invitar a los desocupados para ir a la ciudad a atascarse con comida chatarra hasta el atardecer. Al principio, Ash, Clemont y Serena no mostraron gran ánimo de salir, pero después de ser llevados casi a rastras por Surge, Korrina y Bonnie, accedieron. Después de todo, no podían permanecer tan melancólicos todo el día. O al menos eso pensaron después de hora y media de recorrer la ciudad sin levantarse el ánimo mientras que el gigante y el par de rubias terminaban con su quinto helado.

\- ¿Dejaron su energía en la torre o qué les sucede, chicos? – Bromeó Korrina hacia el desmoralizado trio que no abandonaba su banca – ¡Vamos!

Korrina jaló con fuerza el brazo de Clemont y Ash, obligándolos a levantarse y acompañarla al siguiente local de comida chatarra, y sin desperdiciar la oportunidad de mostrar un lado más directo y pícaro con el entrenador de Kanto a quien sujetaba con más ímpetu. En otras circunstancias, Serena habría reaccionado al menos con el ceño fruncido, pero estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera lo había notado.

\- Han estado bastante cabizbajos desde que salimos – Murmuró Surge mientras se sentaba para acompañarla – ¿Alguna razón por la que no quieran unirse a nuestra comilona, hermanita?

Serena suspiró. Desde anoche, tenía deseos de poder hablar con alguien respecto a lo que habían descubierto, pero tenía miedo ante la idea de compartir un tema tan delicado como lo era la vida privada de su mentor. Por otro lado, y si supuestamente estaba destinada a tomar decisiones que literalmente decidirían el destino del mundo, debía comenzar a tomar la iniciativa sin aprensión y con seguridad.

\- Descubrimos lo que es Valkia – Confesó sin titubeos.

Surge guardó un momento de silencio, pero sin dejar de devorar con vehemencia el sexto cono de helado. – El artículo de Paquet los inquietó, ¿eh? – Dijo con su jovial y despreocupada expresión – Como sea, es algo que debían saber tarde o temprano.

Serena frunció el ceño al ver que el gigante no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo un asunto que le había robado el sueño y el apetito. Estaba a punto de protestar cuando, de pronto, Surge posó su mano en su cabeza para acariciarla y así sosegar su enojo.

\- Una vida terrible, lo sé – Dijo con un casi irreconocible tono serio pero gentil – Le costó mucho trabajo y tiempo, pero al final tomó una admirable decisión de no permitir que eso definiera lo que está haciendo.

\- ¿Pero y todas esas personas…? ¿Qué hay de los que aún viven en ese lugar y sufren lo mismo? ¿Acaso Clint se volvió tan indiferente y cínico como el resto y simplemente se olvidó de ellos también? – Protestó, furiosa por una actitud quizás justa, pero reprochable que parecía haber adoptado su mentor después de abandonar su tierra natal.

\- En palabras de Clint… – Respondió Surge – el mensaje de ese artículo es demasiado optimista para su propio bien.

"Optimista" era en definitiva la última palabra que Serena hubiese usado para describir lo que había leído en él. ¿No era que Surge se había equivocado en la definición y la había usado incorrectamente? ¿Mentía para no angustiarla más de lo que ya estaba? O quizá… había mucho más detrás del lugar natal de Clint que aún no entendía. Esa idea sólo la molestaba y desquiciaba cada vez más hasta el punto en que sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar. Lo había decidido: tan pronto como regresaran a la Torre Maestra y la reunión de Clint hubiese concluido, ella iría directamente con él para que le contara todo, y no se conformaría con cualquier respuesta que no aplacara su angustia y curiosidad.

Un poco lejos de ahí, mientras los ojos vigilantes de Surge se habían distraído en su conversación con Serena, Bonnie se había separado del resto para buscar la siguiente parada donde degustar de otra tanda de golosinas. A pesar de la estricta indicación del líder de gimnasio de no separarse, se había adentrado a un corredor donde algunos de los más exquisitos aparadores robaban su atención con la inmensa variedad de colores e ingredientes capaces de satisfacer hasta las exigencias del más renombrado gourmet.

\- ¡Mira, Dedenne y Blandín! – Exclamó mientras pegaba su frente en uno de los aparadores – ¡Todas esas golosinas se ven exquisitas!

\- Hola, pequeña lindura – Dijo la voz dulce y melodiosa que acababa de abrir las puertas de su negocio para recibir a su joven y risueña comensal – ¿Quieres pasar?

Bonnie recibió el elogio con una amplia sonrisa, ruborizándose al ver la inmensa belleza que poseía la dulce mujer de rizos dorados, su figura esbelta como de una súper modelo y cuya piel tan clara como la nieve hacía juego con su extravagante vestido acampanado en forma de merengue. De hecho, y si no fuese porque la idea de saborear todas esas golosinas abatía su intención de buscar una esposa para su hermano, sin duda habría hecho su acostumbrado acto que sacaba de quicio a Clemont. Así tendría además una dotación de dulces de por vida.

\- ¡Huele muy bien! – Exclamó nuevamente alzando su nariz y olfateando el dulce aroma mientras entraba con alegría al palacio de la glotonería.

La carnada estaba lista, y ahora sólo faltaba que la verdadera presa lo recogiera.

Cerca de ahí, y después de liberarse de la insistencia de Korrina para acompañarla, – en donde se vio obligado a usar a Clemont como señuelo en lo que escapaba – Ash y Pikachu apresuraban el paso por el mismo corredor donde habían jurado ver a Bonnie entrar sola a un establecimiento, a pesar de la clara indicación de no separarse del grupo. Seguramente Surge y el resto debía estar buscándola en ese momento, así que simplemente comprarían lo que ella había ido a buscar, y regresarían de inmediato.

Giró la perilla de la puerta que daba a la confitería y que se cerró de inmediato por el resorte que ejecutaba esta acción. Inspeccionó rápidamente el lugar que permanecía desértico, a pesar de contar con mesas para tomar una bebida refrescante junto con alguno de los pastelillos que se amontonaban en las estanterías. Su instinto le dictó toma el comunicador que Clint le había dado para reportar cualquier eventualidad o movimiento sospechoso, pero una voz lo detuvo antes de accionar el dispositivo.

\- ¡Vengan! ¡Estos pastelillos están a punto de salir del horno! – Gritó la infantil y familiar voz de su pequeña compañera.

Ash y Pikachu suspiraron con alivio y se dirigieron a la cocina detrás del mostrador – Bonnie, no nos asustes… así.

Su sangre se congeló al instante y un espeluznante escalofrío recorrió su espalda. A sus pies, Dedenne yacía inconsciente dentro del bolso de Bonnie, y la extraña criatura que conocían como Blandín permanecía erguida y con una expresión desafiante ante la mujer que sujetaba con fuerza la mandíbula de la niña aterrada. Sus llantos de dolor por la brusquedad de la perversa mujer, y desesperados gritos de auxilio, eran callados con ayuda de la daga plateada que apuntaba amenazadoramente contra su yugular.

\- Sé lo que eres, Zygarde. Así que esta advertencia va para ambos – Dijo la desalmada mujer mientras esbozaba la sonrisa perversa que identificaba a los retorcidos miembros del Culto – Hacen cualquier movimiento estúpido o contactan a sus amigos… y el rostro de esta linda criatura adornará mi sala de trofeos.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	38. La Comunión de Psíquicos

**Lion:** Honestamente también me gustaba más la versión anterior que aunque larga, se sentía más completa. De hecho, antes de tomar esa decisión, planeaba publicar la entrevista en la sección de Shots, pero la opinión general (con sus puntos a favor y en contra) ultimadamente influyeron en esa decisión.

Me pregunto si el buen Sr. Caco todavía anda por acá. Se le extraña, la verdad

 **CAPÍTULO 31. La Comunión de Psíquicos.**

* * *

Media hora antes de que iniciara la reunión, y Clint sólo tenía que ajustar un par de detalles para estar listo. Un despliegue de puntualidad que había desarrollado gracias a los constantes esfuerzos de Matilda para que su protegido fuese un ejemplo de formalidad y buena presentación cuando la situación lo ameritara, además de una efectiva forma de contrarrestar un poco las pésimas enseñanzas que Eldwin insistía en instruirle para sacarla de sus cabales, aunque él asegurara lo contrario.

\- Volveré en un par de horas… espero – Dijo Clint mientras Elesa le ayudaba a dar los últimos toques al cuello de su camisa para hacerlo lucir con toda la formalidad que una reunión tan importante ameritaba – Muchas gracias, Ellie.

\- Estaré con Valerie intercambiando un par de ideas – Esbozó su deslumbrante sonrisa una vez que había concluido. Luego echó un vistazo rápido hacia ambos pasillos para cerciorarse de que tenía el lugar despejado – Para la buena suerte…

El beso fue apresurado, pero no por eso carente de pasión o cariño. Como si al unir sus labios racionaran los sentimientos para más tarde abrir las puertas de la fantasía y el pudor, si es que se presentaba la oportunidad. Y es que, desde su llegada a la Torre Maestra, ambos habían acordado mantener cierta discreción en su relación, sobre todo en sus muestras de cariño y afecto que podían subir de tono muy rápidamente.

No obstante de la negativa de Clint por hablar de su pasado, esta actitud no aplicaba al demostrar el afecto que sentía por ella. De hecho, él podría ser más abierto si no fuese por el bajo perfil que adoptaba en sus tácticas para combatir desde las sombras y el anonimato. Eso y el del inevitable bombardeo de preguntas o comentarios por parte de sus nuevos amigos entrometidos para sacar a la luz hasta el más mínimo dato de su relación; especialmente de cierta joven risueña y romántica que no perdería ninguna oportunidad para llenar su cabeza de fantasías que la distrajeran de su deber. Y seguramente Surge la alentaría sólo para fastidiarlos.

Clint cerró las puertas y se internó al centro del dojo donde lo esperaba el Pokémon que construiría el enlace telepático para la reunión. Relajó sus hombros, realizó rápidos movimientos con los dedos para liberar un poco de tensión y por último, dio una gran bocanada de aire antes de someterse a un procedimiento que, por alguna razón, siempre exigía mucho más de su fortaleza mental que cualquier otro.

\- Terminemos con esto… – Musitó Clint una vez que había concluido con su preparación mental – Elévame, Cassie.

El Pokémon somnoliento expulsó la neblina color púrpura que señalaba otra de sus habilidades que la hacía única entre los Musharnas: manifestar un gas cargado de poderosa energía psíquica con dos funciones: la primera, como una especie de señal de humo que su entrenadora original podía detectar y así usar sus habilidades telepáticas para crear un enlace que rompiera las barreras del mundo terrenal; y la segunda, que consistía en proporcionar una imagen con mayor densidad y fidelidad del usuario que estaba en trance, conectándose a sus impulsos cerebrales y otorgándole el control del cuerpo etéreo con ayuda de las capacidades extrasensoriales del Pokémon.

La neblina se disipó y, después de un instante que a él le habían parecido horas, se encontraba en la enorme bóveda celeste iluminada por las estrellas en el firmamento, y la superficie resplandeciendo en un tono neón turquesa que lastimaba la vista.

\- Llegas tarde – Reprendió Matilda una vez que la proyección psíquica de Clint había tomado forma.

\- Demonios, esa media hora fue insuficiente… Lo siento. Sabes que es más difícil para mí – Se excusó para luego echar un vistazo a la congregación que aparentemente sólo lo estaba esperando a él – ¿Ya van a comenzar?

Clint dio unos pasos junto a Matilda para adentrarse en la orilla dibujada con una luz dorada que separaba a los invitados de la Comunión de Psíquicos; cada uno de los seis miembros repartidos a lo largo del círculo interno, con excepción de Olympia que se mantenía en el centro, junto con los Pokémon que acompañaban a cada uno de sus entrenadores para ayudarles con su proyección astral. Nada fuera de lo común. Pero para sorpresa de ambos, en el otro extremo del círculo, los campeones de Hoenn y Kalos, con Metagross y Gardevoir respectivamente a su lado, también habían sido invitados como moderadores entre la Comunión y la Asociación Pokémon. Si existía alguna duda de que la gravedad del asunto se estaba tornando mucho más serio de lo esperado, la presencia de Diantha y Steven refutaban cualquier indicación que demostrara lo contrario.

Era muy curioso - y en opinión de Clint, contraproducente - que una sociedad tan reservada tuviese como miembros a personalidades muy reconocidas por todo el mundo. La primera que pudo reconocer, de hecho, era una muy buena amiga de Elesa; después de todo, no cualquiera les hubiese prestado su villa privada para pasar las vacaciones de verano. Con su porte sereno, encantadora belleza y actitud fraternal hacia otros a pesar de un noble linaje famoso por su arrogancia, Caitlin del alto mando de Unova y su Gothitelle eran rostros familiares que le daba gusto de ver ahí, por lo que no dudó en enviarles un saludo que ella respondió con su leve sonrisa.

Si había alguien en la comunión que podría abogar por la cooperación entre los Vigías y la Comunión, esa era Caitlin. Lástima que no podía decir lo mismo del individuo de prendas formales que parecían salidos del siglo XVII, y cuyo antifaz ocultaba una mirada tan gélida como el Jinx que lo acompañaba. Pero el resto de las facciones de su rostro eran fácilmente interpretadas por Clint para darse cuenta de que él no estaría dispuesto a cooperar en caso de que se sometiera a votación. Una pena ver que Will, miembro del alto mando de la conferencia plateada, poseyera una mente tan cerrada y anticuada como su forma de vestir.

\- ¿Por qué no puede manifestarse por completo? – Se apresuró a preguntar con curiosidad el siguiente miembro de la Comunión al ver que, a diferencia del resto, la forma astral de Clint era borrosa y aún con la neblina de Cassandra en algunas partes, como si luchara desesperadamente para proyectar la imagen del usuario.

\- Mi protegido posee cierta resiliencia psíquica que le dificulta realizar estos ejercicios – Respondió Matilda de inmediato – Que esta insignificancia no traiga inconvenientes para ustedes.

Lucian asintió satisfecho con la explicación simple, pero clara de una muy poco usual habilidad que en otros tiempos habría sido un insulto para la Comunión; a diferencia de Will, cuya mueca denotaba su disgusto hacia alguien que consideraba anatema de su sociedad. Debido a su ávida pasión por la lectura, no era de extrañarse que Lucian fuese un ejemplo de lucidez y buen juicio que permitían una convivencia tan armónica como el sonido producido por su Bronzog. Con una habilidad única que iba más allá de la memoria fotográfica, Lucian era una biblioteca andante con toneladas de conocimiento de todas partes del mundo que podían ser de vital importancia en el área de inteligencia.

\- ¿Qué hay que temer? – Preguntó Clint preparándose para romper la tiesura del lugar con el sarcasmo que había dejado inactivo por tanto tiempo – Ustedes pueden licuar mi cerebro y dejarme como vegetal con un solo pensamiento de su mente colectiva.

Salvo la leve risita que Caitlin ocultó con su mano, nadie en la Comunión había encontrado la gracia en ese último comentario. Aún y con los avances del mundo moderno y la popularidad de los Pokémon de tipo psíquico entre los entrenadores, la Comunión todavía conservaba los estigmas de una época anterior donde personas con habilidades similares a las suyas eran temidas y rechazadas por la sociedad.

\- … Veo que la irreverencia de Eldwin no estará del todo ausente en esta importante reunión – Dijo Olympia en un rápido, pero sutil recurso para aplacar la molestia provocada por el último comentario – Al menos procura que se comporte, Matilda.

Matilda colocó su mano en la nuca de su protegido para obligarlo a hacer una pequeña reverencia de disculpa junto a ella – No ayudas para nada – Susurró mientras aun sostenía su cabeza.

\- Cierto. Sólo pude borrar esa mueca arrogante a un par de ellos – Dijo mientras echaba un rápido vistazo a cierta chica que le dirigía una mirada inexpresiva – Y Surge dijo que ella había cambiado de actitud después de recuperar su sonrisa. Cómo no.

Una vez considerado suficiente su gesto de disculpa obligado, y asumiendo su postura recta nuevamente, Clint pudo notar que Sabrina seguía sin apartar sus penetrantes y un poco perturbadores ojos azules de él, como si estuviese a punto de preparar un maleficio similar al que, aseguraba Surge, realizó con sus padres. Pero el muy notable cambio de apariencia al que se había sometido, la hacía lucir mucho más sociable y atractiva, en parte por su corte de cabello que había borrado esa imagen triste y espeluznante como el de una hierba venenosa; además de que la ombliguera rosada que portaba, dejaba mostrar un poco más de sus atributos físicos, exacerbados por su piel clara y tersa, a diferencia del atuendo de dominatrix que solía usar y que intimidaba hasta al más demente pretendiente. En pocas palabras, podría decirse que Sabrina… era bastante linda. Aun así, no podía bajar la guardia con ella, pues a pesar de las muñequeras que usaba para ayudarle a controlar sus poderes, todavía poseía un poder terrible si se le provocaba, y su Alakazam sólo perpetuaría el sufrimiento del pobre con el que descargara su ira.

Eso resultaría en extremo útil en la línea de defensa.

\- En este momento da comienzo la reunión especial de nuestra noble hermandad – Exclamó Olympia mientras levitaba al centro del escenario con ayuda de sus dos Meowstic. La silueta de energía psíquica rodeando sus cuerpos – ¡Elevemos nuestra mente a los cuerpos celestiales y permitamos que el cosmos nos guíe por el camino que he construido con ayuda de nuestro mapa celestial!

Los miembros de la Comunión extendieron sus brazos hacia delante, canalizando la energía psíquica para ayudar en la proyección del mapa cósmico que Olympia daba forma lentamente. Los cuerpos celestes se movían como una corriente generada con el gracioso movimiento de los brazos de la líder, y como si se tratara de una grabación con cámara rápida que había captado cada segundo de los millones de años para la formación de los planetas de aquel sistema, dio vida a la representación del sistema solar y al pequeño astro azul al que todos podían llamar "hogar".

\- ¿Cómo demonios permitieron que esta "astroloca" los liderara? – Dijo Clint para sí, repitiendo el apodo que Eldwin acertadamente había designado para una mujer con un prodigioso don para ver a través de las limitaciones del mundo material, pero que prefería abrazar los absurdos e irracionales consuelos de la astrología para justificar su supuesta conexión con el cosmos. – Bueno, mientras nos ayude a dar un poco de claridad a todo este caos...

Los miembros de la Comunión abrieron sus ojos y descansaron sus brazos una vez que el mapa había sido completado. Alzaron la vista hacia su líder que permanecía levitando, esperando a que las palabras salieran de su boca.

\- Como saben, hace tres días vislumbré una pequeña mancha oscura en mi mapa cósmico que me causó desconcierto por su naturaleza agresiva y capacidad corruptora – Como si se tratara de un vehículo a toda velocidad, la imagen realizó un enfoque en la mancha que había detectado aquel día donde aquel ente casi destruía su cordura, pero que ahora parecía relativamente más grande y retorciéndose como un bicho invertebrado extendiendo sus apéndices en busca de alimento – Tanto, que las visiones me atormentaron por horas, obligándome a pedir ayuda a los últimos descendientes de los Vigías para revelar la identidad de este potencialmente peligroso ente que ha dado sus primeros pasos para invadir nuestro mundo.

\- ¿De qué se trata? – Preguntó la última y más reciente miembro de la Comunión que provocaba en Clint una profunda incógnita acerca del cambio repentino en su apariencia. Específicamente, el salto de edad tan abrupto que parecía haber sufrido en menos de un año: de ser una joven y reservada doncella de noble porte, a una elegante y atractiva mujer con la muy rara virtud de engalanar sus atributos usando atuendos más masculinos. Pero después de analizar su aspecto con detenimiento, ese traje negro formal era sospechosamente similar al que usaban los agentes secretos de la Policía Internacional.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que aquella organización se inmiscuyera en tan grave asunto, pero la presencia repentina de uno de ellos en la Comunión, justo cuando él había sido invitado, podría generarle dificultades cuando Anabel entregara su reporte a una de las personas que podrían obligarlo legalmente a desistir de su cruzada, tal como ya había ocurrido en el pasado.

Como fuera, el don único de Anabel que facilitaba su conexión con otros Pokémon al grado de poder comprenderlos y comunicarse con ellos a un nivel más personal, podría ser de utilidad. Muchos decían que se trataba de una empatía más estrecha desarrollada a partir de su personalidad sensible, similar a lo que poseía Valerie; pero de haber sido así, Anabel jamás habría sido admitida en la Comunión. Eso y teniendo en cuenta sus habilidades de combate que la habían sido acreedora de un lugar como cerebro en la ahora famosa Batalla de la Frontera.

\- Cedo la palabra a Matilda Laguardia para que pueda comentarnos más de esta amenaza – Dijo Olympia mientras hacía un ademán con su mano para invitar a la vieja Vigía a hablar por fin en el recinto donde siempre se le había negado participar.

Con su postura firme y mirada llena de convicción, Matilda se adentró al círculo interno, lista para el pequeño discurso que había preparado y del que, ella esperaba, todos serían lo bastante sensatos como para al menos considerarlo. Afortunadamente para ella, estaba su protegido para apoyarla en cada momento, tomando el lugar que su marido siempre había procurado en todas las sesiones anteriores ante la Comunión.

\- Lo conocemos como la "Disformidad" – Dijo por fin en voz alta – Tiene siglos de no ser detectado y, desafortunadamente, nuestros registros sólo confirman lo que ustedes ya saben. Es por eso que venimos a ofrecer nuestro apoyo para la investigación y posible defensa contra…

\- ¿Entonces para qué los necesitamos? – Interrumpió Sabrina con fría sinceridad.

\- Los Vigías no poseen la mejor reputación entre nosotros, pero su legado ha perdurado por milenios – Expresó Olympia, en un fugaz movimiento para evitar que se malinterpretara las intenciones de su más reciente miembro – Sus vastos conocimientos de posibles amenazas y recursos contra ellas, pueden ser de vital importancia para el conflicto que se avecina.

Ese momento era el que Will esperaba desde el inicio de la reunión para expresar su desdén con formalidad e instigadora arrogancia hacia un legado al que no le tenía ni la más mínima estima.

\- Con todo respeto, Olympia. Creo que estás sobreestimando a un legado moribundo que no ha hecho más que gritar: ¡fuego! Cada vez que encontraban una de estas susodichas amenazas. Y en esta ocasión fuiste tú, no ella la que detectó el ente agresor – Dirigió una mirada fría a Matilda, oculta gracias a su antifaz – Así que, me atrevo a repetir la pregunta que Sabrina hizo anteriormente: ¿para qué los necesitamos?

\- Porque tenemos a la Portadora de la Antorcha – Respondió Clint en voz alta. Murmullos y miradas incrédulas fueron intercambiados por la Comunión al enterarse de que la voluntad del Pokémon Alfa se había finalmente manifestado en su representante después de siglos de ausencia, e innumerables catástrofes recientes con criaturas legendarias. Sólo cuatro personas no compartían tal emoción: Olympia, pues ya estaba al tanto de este hecho; Diantha y Steven, quienes se miraban confundidos ante información de la que no estaban familia izados; y por ultimo Will, que conservaba esa sonrisa petulante que se rehusaba a cambiar, absorto en su empresa de minimizar la importancia de los Vigías.

\- ¿Es tanto su desesperación por ser parte de esto que van a chantajearnos con el anonimato de esta persona tan importante?

\- Chantajearlos… – Repitió Clint para luego adentrarse en el círculo interno. Las miradas incrédulas se posaron en él mientras ejecutaba un acto inaudito y estrictamente prohibido para los que no eran miembros de su Comunión – Vean lo que sucedió en el Instituto IRD, toda esa violencia sin sentido ejecutada en un bastión de progreso donde el conocimiento es puesto para el bienestar de la sociedad. Bueno, damas y caballeros, esa sólo es una muestra de lo que está por venir si no dejan de actuar como este cretino egocéntrico – Sin verlo, señaló con su dedo índice el sitio donde estaba Will para luego girar levemente su cabeza y encontrar esa mirada petulante – Déjame adivinar: tu habilidad es hacerte creer que vistes bien.

Pero los insultos no parecían haber surtido efecto contra su postura. Will esbozó una sonrisa presuntuosa y taimada, como si disfrutara de su pequeña victoria para demostrar lo poco prudente y respetuoso que podía ser el único heredero del moribundo legado.

\- Ustedes creen que sus ojos son los únicos que se postran al horizonte, viendo lo que esconde el enmarañado tejido de infinitas realidades – Dijo mientras se acercaba al sarcástico dueño de esos insultos – Pero ¿dónde estuvieron cuando descubrimos el agujero de gusano en Alola, junto con estos "Ultra entes" que no pertenecen a esta dimensión? ¿No se supone que ustedes son la primera línea de defensa contra posibles amenazas externas? ¿O es que su legado está demasiado ocupado dando sus últimas y decrépitas bocanadas de aire antes de extinguirse?

Y mientras la sonrisa sardónica, único vestigio del rostro humano escondido detrás de esa máscara, intentaba provocar la primera manifestación de cólera, Clint permanecía cruzado de brazos con su mirada sarcástica y burlona. Tenía que presionar un poco más.

– Díganme, ¿qué tan estúpidos se sintieron al saber que un niño había logrado contactar a Ho-oH después de que ustedes invirtieron más de un siglo sin poder hacerlo?

\- Will, ¡ya basta! – Ordenó Olympia con un grito que resonó hasta en la esquina más recóndita de su mapa celestial, obligando a que las miradas tanto de entrenadores como Pokémon, se posaran en ella y en el despliegue de luces provocado por el estado de ánimo de la líder de la Comunión – El respeto en este círculo es uno de nuestros más importantes principios ¿Piensas convertirte en el primer miembro transgresor de tan valiosa ley, sólo para alimentar tu orgullo?

La sonrisa de Will desapareció con la dura realidad de las palabras de Olympia, aunadas a las miradas reprobatorias de sus colegas. Tal como ella le había dicho en innumerables ocasiones, su exceso de orgullo era su peor enemigo, y defenderlo con recelo y apatía como en esta ocasión, terminaría provocando la destrucción del mismo si no practicaba actos de humildad.

\- Ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, Olympia… a toda la Comunión, y… – Se detuvo ante Clint y su acompañante. Hacer aquella reverencia sería su prueba más difícil, pero era la única forma en que podía redimirse un poco después de tan reprochable actitud – A ustedes.

Olympia aprobó con una sonrisa maternal el verdadero gesto de honor que su joven colega había demostrado. Clint y Matilda respondieron el gesto asintiendo ligeramente. Después de todo, pensaron, el tipo no era el cretino que creían. _¿Se habrán agotado las versiones para hombre de ese atuendo?_ , dijo Clint a sí mismo para restarle un poco de esa exagerada formalidad que casi siempre le molestaba.

\- La cooperación de todos es nuestra arma más poderosa para hacer frente a la naturaleza extraña y agresiva de este enemigo – Dijo Olympia a modo de concluir con el mensaje principal que aquella reunión había tenido como objetivo – Líderes, alto mando, campeones. Todos deben prepararse y acudir al llamado en caso de que este "Príncipe Oscuro" manifieste los horrores que observé al aventurarme en el mar de la Disformidad.

Para Clint, cuya proyección astral de por si borrosa ahora comenzaba a desaparecer en varias partes de su cuerpo hasta dejar huecos como si se tratara de un queso gruyere, ese último mensaje era su señal de partida; Cassandra ya estaba exhausta, y no podría ayudarle a conservar la proyección mucho tiempo más. Quizá las cosas no habían terminado como él y Matilda hubiesen querido, y aún faltaban muchas otras que debían ponerse de acuerdo antes de llevar a cabo las primeras iniciativas y planes de defensa, pero al menos tenían la certeza de que Olympia y otros miembros de la Comunión apoyaban una cooperación mutua.

\- Prepararé un informe de todo lo que recabe – Dijo mientras salía del círculo interno y se despedía de Matilda, quien todavía se quedaría un tiempo más para afinar algunos detalles como el del día en donde Serena se reuniría en ese mismo lugar para su evaluación como Portadora de la Antorcha – Mientras tanto, y si no tienen algo que me pueda servir, creo que mi presencia ya no será necesaria. Hasta pronto.

\- Clint, espera un momento – Ordenó Olympia justo antes de que abandonara el recinto mientras descendía con su gracioso acto de levitación hasta tocar el suelo – Matilda y algunos de mis colegas me han comentado acerca de tu misión personal, y el cómo se relaciona con este invasor – Dijo – Y después de discutirlo con Caitlin en privado, ella ha decidido darte información valiosísima y extremadamente secreta, cuyas palabras ni siquiera han sido escuchadas por este círculo.

Clint dio media vuelta. No era el único cuyo interés había despertado ante la promesa de información trascendental que podrían ayudarle en su cruzada. Eso, aunado al hecho de que Caitlin era de las últimas personas que esperaría obtener alguna pieza importante del enorme rompecabezas, sólo aumentaba sus expectativas y emoción. Con la elegancia y pasividad que la caracterizaban al caminar, junto con su enorme cabello que ondulaba con la energía psíquica que aún emanaba de su cuerpo, la miembro del Alto Mando se encontró cara a cara con Clint, lista para revelar el secreto más grande y, ciertamente, atroz que haya cometido su familia.

\- Hace siglos, una familia de respetados alquimistas e intelectuales recibieron el favor de gran parte de la nobleza de Kalos por sus servicios. Pues sus conocimientos eran vastos, y su sabiduría, respetada. Pero el secreto de la grandeza de esta familia no yacía en los numerosos tomos de distintas áreas del conocimiento que habían inspirado a los futuros pensadores, ni tampoco en los ingenios que habían mejorado la vida de los pobladores. Su verdadero talento se encontraba en la manifestación terrenal del reino metafísico creado por su prodigiosa mente.

\- Psíquicos – Clint se apresuró a decir. Incluso con la pérdida de su proyección, sus ansias agudizaban su capacidad auditiva y lo dejaban en un estado reflexivo donde su mente digería esta información para llenar cualquier hueco de todo el panorama construido hasta ahora.

\- Mucho más poderosos que todos nosotros juntos, si es de creer en esa historia – Aseguró Caitlin sin abandonar su mirada que muchos la confundían con fastidio o aburrición, pero que en realidad reflejaba su naturaleza estoica al tratar de controlar los poderes que le habían costado dominar si no fuese por las lecciones de Olympia – Pero conforme pasó el tiempo, esta habilidad se diluyó poco a poco gracias las uniones con personas sin este don, hasta que el legado de la familia había quedado en el olvido... pero hace veinte años, y después de una extensa búsqueda, mi familia, orgullosa de su herencia como poderosos psíquicos, había descubierto al último portador del linaje que se creía perdido, encomendando a su única hija cortejarlo para procrear una heredera lo suficientemente digna como para enaltecer su gloria con la poderosa sangre de los miembros originales… y cuyos últimos descendientes portaban el apellido de Valois.

La última declaración lo dejó en silencio y profundamente en blanco. Cualquier posibilidad que se había imaginado, jamás se habría acercado a lo que Caitlin acababa de decirle. Mucho menos podía hacerse una idea del impacto que una revelación así podría influir en todo el panorama que se había construido acerca del Culto y su relación con los Valois. Por el contrario, esto sólo parecía agrandar el ya de por si vasto rompecabezas que trataba de armar lentamente.

\- Estás… ¿estás diciendo que tú?

\- Soy la hija que François de Valois ayudó a concebir y a quien jamás se me permitió conocer – Dijo con una convicción y vigor pocas veces demostrada en alguien con una actitud tan pasiva como ella – Y para enmendar el daño que mi familia provocó al engañar a mi padre, y para honrar la memoria de mi medio-hermano asesinado a sangre fría, tienes mi palabra de que ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Así ha hablado Caitlin de Valois.

. . . .

Estaba en blanco. Los segundos le parecían eternos mientras las gotas de frío sudor de su frente recorrían sus mejillas y el costado de su nariz. Y a pesar de que en su mente no existía otro pensamiento que el de rescatar a su amiga, no veía ningún eslabón débil que pudiese aprovechar para actuar de inmediato sin que Bonnie saliera lastimada.

\- ¡No volveré a repetirlo! – Advirtió la peligrosa mujer mientras hacía presión con la punta de la daga plateada en la garganta de la pequeña. Bonnie cerró los ojos, sus sollozos y gritos de auxilio eran apagados por la fuerza bruta que la mujer ejercía sobre la frágil mandíbula de su víctima.

\- ¡Está bien, está bien! – Exclamó Ash asustado y extendiendo ambos brazos a la altura de sus hombros para conservar la calma – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Tus Pokébolas… déjalas en la mesa de tu izquierda – Ordenó.

A pesar de su completa renuencia al quedar casi indefenso contra lo que estuvieran planeando con él y Bonnie, Ash obedeció de inmediato. Pikachu, por su parte, tenía que controlar las descargas eléctricas involuntarias que producía ante una situación de verdadero peligro, recordando al igual que su entrenador hasta donde podían llegar los miembros del Culto con tal de cumplir con sus oscuros propósitos.

\- Sólo… dejen a Bonnie en paz – Rogó después de retirar su cinturón y dejar a su suerte a sus fieles compañeros.

La perversa mujer sonrió. Hasta ahora el plan marchaba de maravilla, y sólo tenían que hacer una última cosa antes de irse con la preciada carga – Toma al roedor y a Zigarde… – Ordenó nuevamente. Sus ojos verdes totalmente despiertos y sin perder de vista hasta el más mínimo movimiento del chico – Contra la pared. Y no repetiré lo que le va a pasar a tu pequeña amiga si tratas de jugar al héroe.

Ash dio media vuelta. Cientos de ideas cruzaban su mente tratando de deducir qué era lo que buscaba el Culto en esa ocasión. Anteriormente escuchó que aquella mujer se había dirigido a Blandin con un nombre que desconocía, pero que apostaba a que le pertenecía a otra criatura legendaria con quien había hecho contacto como en numerosas ocasiones. _¿Qué sucede conmigo y estos frecuentes encuentros con Pokémon poderosos y extremadamente raros?_ , pensó. Como fuese, estaba seguro que el Culto quería capturar a Blandin para usarlo en otro artilugio o absurdo plan de conquista. Nada original, pero… ¿por qué aquella mujer no le había ordenado a Blandin entregarse voluntariamente?

\- Espera… – Interrumpió una voz firme y varonil que parecía hacer eco contra algún artefacto que ocultara su rostro – Ya lo decidí.

Creyendo que era alguien que había venido en su ayuda, Ash volteó la mirada rápidamente. Pero en lugar de recibir el apoyo que desesperadamente necesitaban, una fuerza descomunal impactó su estómago, expulsando el contenido que se había revuelto después de una situación que le provocaba náuseas. Pikachu y Blandin trataron de responder la agresión tomando posiciones de ataque, pero al ver que Bonnie era nuevamente amenazada con el gélido filo de la daga asesina, tuvieron que ceder y limitarse a ayudar al joven entrenador que luchaba por ponerse de pie.

\- No tenemos tiempo para esto – Protestó la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

Pero el hombre no estaba dispuesto a escuchar. Rodeó a las víctimas como si se tratara de un depredador al acecho de sus presas acorraladas mientras buscaba la excusa perfecta para justificar la insensatez que estaba a punto de cometer – ¿Has olvidado el principio más sagrado de nuestro Culto? – Preguntó con la misma voz entrecortada – Sin restricciones, nos dejamos llevar por los deseos e impulsos de nuestros más anhelados placeres. Y yo tengo un deseo incontrolable por luchar contra este chico.

\- ¿Y arriesgar toda esta operación por un capricho? – Rio con incredulidad ante una petición tan absurda – ¿En qué estaban pensando cuando te enviaron a ti también?

\- Debo saberlo… – Dijo. No estaba dispuesto a escuchar nada más que a sus impulsos – Él recibió el regalo de Madam de Valois para convertirse en el campeón más grande del Culto, y debo saber por qué… – Hizo una pausa para luego dirigirse a su compañera – Además… sé que anhelas jugar con tu nueva muñeca.

La mirada enfadada de la mujer se tornó lentamente en una mueca sardónica ante la exquisita idea de disfrutar de tan digno ejemplar después de un largo tiempo en que se tuvo que conformar con platillos poco apetitosos o incapaces de estimular su exigente paladar.

\- Cinco minutos. – Dijo para después retirarse con su pequeña presa, que seguía luchando en vano para escapar, a un sitio donde pudiese disfrutarla a gusto y en privado – Vamos, cariño… tengo un precioso vestido que estoy ansiosa por ver cómo te queda.

\- ¡E-Espera! – Jadeó Ash, aun tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras trataba de ponerse de pie con sus piernas temblorosas.

Pero la clemencia no era una palabra que figurara en el vocabulario de su oponente. El hombre encapotado propinó una patada en el costado de Ash con una fuerza lo suficientemente poderosa como para abrir de golpe la vieja puerta de madera que estaba a sus espaldas. Rodó sin control por las escaleras como una roca descendiendo sobre la colina, protegiendo a sus compañeros con ambos brazos hasta llegar a lo profundo de aquel oscuro y húmedo sótano donde ambos se batirían en una batalla por la supervivencia, por un lado, y la sed insaciable del conflicto, por el otro.

\- Quiero que tengas una cosa bien en claro, chico: no volverás a ver a tu pequeña amiga, así que no vale la pena angustiarte por eso – Expresó la voz cortante detrás de la máscara mientras descendía por las escaleras. El eco incluso más escalofriante por la resonancia en ese lúgubre sitio – Te traje aquí para que demuestres tus habilidades. Ni más, ni menos.

Ash trató de levantarse nuevamente, apretando los dientes en un intento de sobrellevar el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo después de tan violenta caída de la que aún no estaba seguro de la gravedad con la que se había lastimado. Si tenía algún hueso roto u otra herida superficial, no le importaba.

\- ¡Déjenla en paz! – Gruñó con un cólera que jamás había experimentado. Pikachu y Blandin asumieron posiciones de batalla, pero ninguno atacó todavía, pues contra las tácticas tramposas del Culto, lo mejor era no dar un paso en falso.

\- La Devoradora de Niños jamás deja sobras, chico – Aseguró mientras dejaba caer al suelo lo que parecía ser un hexágono tridimensional – Tu absoluta atención debe estar aquí, contra mí… pero, tener a Zigarde de tu lado es lo mismo que hacer trampa.

Al tocar el suelo, la figura geométrica comenzó a emitir una intensa luz que iluminó el enorme y casi vacío sótano con una tonalidad turquesa, como si se tratara de una figura espectral liberándose de su prisión para manifestar un hechizo del que nadie escaparía. Su blanco principal: la criatura legendaria que parecía hacer un enorme esfuerzo hasta el punto de agotamiento para asumir una forma adecuada para el combate.

\- Tierra Corrupta – Dijo el enemigo refiriéndose al hechizo que había dejado caer sobre el campo de batalla improvisado – Eso evitará que te entrometas, Zigarde.

Blandin colapsó. El efecto de aquel poderoso maleficio también le arrebataba su energía vital con cada segundo. Pero justo cuando Ash se dirigía para auxiliar a su compañero caído, un sable afilado proveniente de las sombras interceptó su noble intención, interponiéndose entre él y el Pokémon legendario. Fue entonces que Ash pudo observar al verdadero oponente con el que tendría que batirse.

Desde que se dio cuenta de la trampa en que habían caído, y haciendo recuento de los horrendos actos que los miembros del Culto eran capaces de hacer a sus Pokémon para convertirlos en espantosas abominaciones de combate, Ash comenzaba a preguntarse con qué nueva imagen de pesadilla asaltarían sus memorias y sueños venideros. La respuesta no tardó en provocarle náuseas al ver el cuerpo maltrecho y deformado de lo que solía ser un brutal, pero orgulloso contrincante con dotes de liderazgo.

A diferencia de los individuos de su especie, este Pokémon bípedo permanecía encorvado, posiblemente por la gran cantidad de filosas cuchillas que aquellos dementes habían distribuido uniformemente a lo largo de su cuerpo para hacerlo más peligroso con el simple contacto. Algunas de esas hojas estaban aserradas, otras tenían un acabado tan bizarro y demente como el de los autores de tan macabro experimento, como aquellas que se asemejaban a peinetas con cerdas de metal encorvadas que podían clavarse profundamente en la piel y hacer un daño interno terrible con sólo moverse. Por otro lado, la cuchilla en su cabeza que se asemejaba a un hacha de combate, parecía mucho más grande diferente de lo normal; de hecho, ni siquiera lucía como si se hubiese desarrollado junto con el Pokémon al nacer, sino que se trataba de un arma real que había ocupado el lugar de la origina, tal como lo evidenciaban los restos de soldadura en la cabeza de la criatura. Ash no quería ni pensar en el proceso tan doloroso al que el pobre Bisharp había sido sometido también para alargar las espadas de sus extremidades, así como las que fueron añadidas a lo largo de sus brazos para convertirse en mazas de cinco mortales filos que podían moler a golpes a cualquier contrincante.

\- ¿Cómo… cómo pueden ser capaces de hacerle algo así a un Pokémon? – Acusó apretando la mandíbula y sus puños con ira e impotencia – ¡No los perdonaré!

Detrás de su máscara, el depredador se deleitaba con la reacción iracunda de su contrincante, como si saboreara el aperitivo al que seguiría el plato principal. Pero antes, aún faltaba un detalle que debía procurar para que el combate se llevara a cabo justo como él lo quería. Buscó entre las pokébolas que había arrebatado de Ash al único contrincante que consideraba digno de su atención y habilidad, aquel por el cual habían llevado a cabo esa operación y que, de acuerdo a su líder, representaba el futuro de todo el Culto.

\- Veamos si tienes lo necesario para convertirte en nuestro más grande campeón – Dijo la despiadada voz detrás de la máscara mientras lanzaba la pokébola hacia el campo de batalla, justo en la zona de combate de su contrincante.

Ash, absorto al ver que el enemigo le había proporcionado a su más poderoso Pokémon para batirse en duelo contra él, no bajó la guardia. Incluso si ahora tuviese una mayor probabilidad para terminar con esa locura y rescatar a su amiga antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, no podía subestimar a su demente contrincante, o esperar a que sus amigos intercedieran por ellos antes de que los miembros del Culto desaparecieran junto con Bonnie.

\- ¡Ustedes están dementes si creen que voy a unirme! – Exclamó colérico. Por el rápido desarrollo de todo el conflicto, había ignorado lo que aquel hombre repetía incesantemente respecto al destino que le tenían originalmente preparado, y sólo ahora se daba cuenta por fin de la razón por la cual había sido infectado. No era sólo un muy elaborado método para usarlo como raptor de Serena como casi había ocurrido al escuchar aquella orden en su cabeza el día que conocieron a Clint, tampoco como el espía que había sido obligado a ser cuando atacaron el instituto IRD. Lo que siempre habían planeado para él era un destino peor que cualquiera de esos escenarios, pues la simple idea de recibir órdenes a ciegas para cumplir con los retorcidos objetivos del Culto mientras lastimaban a sus amigos, le provocaba la más descomunal ira que jamás había sentido contra personas desalmadas y egoístas que usaban a otros para sus oscuros propósitos.

\- ¡Greninja, usa corte! – Ordenó.

\- ¡Bisharp, garra de metal! – Respondió su oponente, aceptando gustoso el desafío que tanto había anhelado.

El sable de luz creado por Greninja chocó contra el filo sintético de su oponente. Incluso con aquel cuerpo encorvado y maltrecho, Bisharp poseía una velocidad increíble que exhibía con cada estocada rechazada gracias a sus modificados brazos.

Con la desesperación de su oponente para terminar el combate tan pronto como fuese posible, sólo tenía que dejar que Bisharp siguiera rechazando cada estocada hasta que el agotamiento por fin venciera a Greninja. El corto clímax de su batalla sería superado solamente por el inevitable y fugaz desenlace donde su cabeza rodaría por el campo de batalla después de recibir el tiro de gracia.

Después de todo… jamás les dijeron que el sujeto tenía que sobrevivir.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	39. Shot: El ocaso de los Valois (pt4)

Si sorpresas que les dejen con la boca abierta es lo que quieren, pues eso obtendrán. Ah, y un saludo al usuario anónimo que me dijo que era lo máximo. Mi chica seguido me dice eso XD.

En fin, casi un mes sin actualizar, pero siempre hay una buena razón. Pues además de los deberes del trabajo, este capítulo debía ser trabajado lo mejor posible, pues aquí donde comienza el verdadero ocaso de los Valois. Si no lograba transmitir el drama que quería, el resto de la historia se vendría abajo y tendría que cancelarlo para ocultar mi vergüenza. Quizá cambiarme el nombre también para que nadie me reconociera... bueno, menos de lo que me reconocen actualmente.

Espero haberlo logrado, o al menos acercarme lo más posible a ese objetivo.

 **Shot: El Ocaso de los Valois (Pt.4).**

\- ¿Estás segura de esto?

Adelie negó con la cabeza.

\- No… pero es lo correcto.

Con casi una semana más de lo que había prometido, Adelie se encontraba por fin en el portal de su otrora querido hogar donde enfrentaría la batalla más difícil de toda su vida. Miedo, confusión y ansiedad por el desenlace de aquel capítulo oscuro, incluso la habían hecho rechazar la petición de su esposo de recogerla en el aeropuerto, pues la simple idea de contener sus emociones durante todo el trayecto hasta su villa veraniega sin rendirse ante la pesadumbre de su traición, le aterraba como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. Tenía que ser en extremo sutil con sus palabras y la forma de abordar el asunto, tal como lo había practicado con Palermo durante los últimos días.

\- Trata de lucir lo más calmada posible, Adelie – Señaló Palermo colocando su mano en el hombro de su amiga – Recuerda que estaré a tu lado en todo momento.

Adelie estrechó la mano y le dirigió una débil y última sonrisa fraternal – Gracias, Pami. Ahora necesito de tu compañía más que nunca en mi vida.

Ni siquiera había dado una hora exacta de su llegada. En silencio, introdujo la llave en la cerradura del enorme pórtico de su casa hasta activar el mecanismo que les permitiese entrar, haciendo rechinar las viejas bisagras con cada milímetro en que se abrían las puertas.

Consciente de que sus pobres sus intentos por ser lo más discreta posible estaban destinados al fracaso, ahí estaba él esperando en la entrada principal para demostrarlo lo correcta que estaba.

\- Amor ¡volviste! – Exclamó el atractivo y alegre caballero que la recibía con un cariñoso abrazo y un beso en la frente.

Después de conocer a François, no fue solo compasión por aquel espíritu abatido la que la cautivó. Pues, a pesar de encontrarse cubierto bajo un velo de profunda tristeza que ahogaba el semblante de lo que alguna vez había sido un ser humano enamorado de la vida, él todavía poseía un noble porte que lo hacía sobresalir entre la multitud, junto con atractivos rasgos varoniles que lo habían convertido en un muy codiciado pretendiente entre sus colegas femeninas. Nunca lo había averiguado a detalle, pues su mente divagaba en asuntos que consideraba mucho más importantes y relevantes para el bienestar de la sociedad que el de buscar sus raíces, pero era muy probable que François fuese descendiente de aristócratas o incluso de alguna antigua y noble estirpe ahora olvidada después de tantas generaciones.

\- Ya estábamos a punto de volvernos locos al ausentarte más de lo que habías dicho. Tuve que sobornar un poco a Phillip para que asistiera a sus clases.

Y con el cálido recibimiento de su esposo, Adelie llevó sus pensamientos a otro lugar donde pudiese distraerse de su culpa antes de la inevitable confesión. Esta vez, posando su mirada en el bello rostro de su marido. Era curioso, incluso después de ocho años desde su nacimiento, de que Phillip heredara casi todos los hermosos rasgos de su madre, y casi ninguno de su padre -al menos no a simple vista- a tal grado de parecer una versión masculina y en miniatura de ella, mientras que el cabello castaño y rizado, juntos con los pómulos pronunciados y firmes de su padre no habían tenido éxito para expresarse en el joven prodigio; ni siquiera los ojos verde-azules de François, los cuales al principio la pareja creía que había heredado, pero que con el paso del tiempo habían adquirido una tonalidad turquesa similares a los de su madre.

\- Yo… Yo también estoy feliz de volver a su lado – Respondió Adelie con una sonrisa fingida después de divagar entre recuerdos y nimiedades de parentesco poco aptas para aquella situación.

La sonrisa afectuosa de Francois se desvaneció levemente al recibir una respuesta un tanto fría y desconsolada. Él conocía perfectamente las facciones de su esposa, y aquella sonrisa forzada lo inquietaba al ser la primera vez que veía un gesto así en ella.

\- Te veo un poco decaída ¿aún estás cansada por el viaje? – Preguntó para luego dirigirse a la acompañante que había pasado por alto – Palermo, siento mucho no haberte saludado.

\- Está bien, François. Es un gusto verte también – Dijo mientras estrechaba su mano, seguidos de unos segundos de silencio incómodo que inquietaron un poco al señor de Valois. Viendo que Adelie parecía haberse paralizado en el momento de la verdad y sin poder continuar, decidió tomar la iniciativa – Creo… creo que ustedes tienen que hablar.

Como todo un caballero que procuraba siempre tomar la iniciativa para demostrar el amor que le tenía a su familia, François ya tenía el almuerzo de la tarde servido en el comedor del jardín, junto con una botella de su vino favorito para celebrar el regreso y la visita inesperada de Palermo. Los tres adultos se sentaron en la mesa, pero en otro extraño movimiento de Adelie, decidió sentarse al lado contrario de su esposo, cerca de donde Palermo se encontraba.

Francois ignoró aquel gesto y continuó con su charla – Así que, cariño. ¿Qué tal el evento? ¿Estimulante? – Preguntó mientras giraba el destapa-corchos para poder disfrutar del brebaje.

Adelie tardó un poco en responder. Su temor a las repercusiones que sucederían después de confesar eran exacerbadas por la aparente intranquilidad de su esposo ante una situación que no era para nada normal en todos sus años de relación. No podía confesar, no en ese momento. Debía ser más sutil y actuar con más naturalidad antes del inminente conflicto

– Yo… He estado tan lejos de ese ambiente desde hace años, que me sentí abrumada y ...

\- ¿Abrumada? – Preguntó al mismo tiempo que lograba retirar el corcho y la esencia de la bebida fermentada se escapaba en forma de un gas delicioso – Supongo que tienes razón, pero ¿qué podría ser tan grave en una fiesta de la alta sociedad?

Adelie se paralizó nuevamente. Cada segundo en que la conversación tomaba una muy cercana interjección donde la llevara a enfrentar la verdad, hacía que su corazón palpitara sin control y que el frío sudor estuviese a punto de acumularse en su frente hasta convertirse en un húmedo sendero que recorriese su rostro y evidenciara su culpa.

\- ¡Bah! No me hagan caso ¿Qué va a saber un viejo como yo, no creen? – Bromeó François mientras servía el líquido carmín en las copas de vidrio y se preparaba para brindar – Al parecer esta diferencia de casi una década entre nosotros, al fin se está haciendo evidente ¿no crees, amor?

Adelie y Palermo intercambiaron una mirada consternada ante la risueña inocencia de François hacia el lenguaje corporal que delataba a su esposa. Palermo meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro en un último intento de convencer a Adelie que desistiera de sus intenciones, y optara por callar su pecado para siempre. Después de todo, para ella no valía la pena destruir la voluntad de un hombre maravilloso por una cuestión de honor.

Palermo, incluso después de ser su amiga desde la niñez, todavía no comprendía las consecuencias de guardar oscuros secretos y esperar que estos simplemente desaparecieran. Adelie, educada en una familia que cultivaba la sabiduría y el arte al lado de altos valores morales, era consciente de que el olvido era un campo fértil para propiciar el crecimiento de esos secretos, hasta convertirse en voraces demonios que regresarían más tarde para rendir cuentas al autor y a todos los involucrados en su falta. Y eso incluía a su amado hijo.

Recordar ese principio hizo que Adelie tomara la decisión que definiría el resto de su vida.

\- François, yo… – Dijo con un débil, y para nada normal tono penitente que hizo borrar nuevamente la sonrisa de su esposo – Ambos fuimos educados en estirpes que anteponen la lealtad, el honor y la verdad ante cualquier cosa, por más dolorosa que esta sea… vivimos bajo principios sagrados, levantando el rostro con tenacidad cuando nos enfrentamos a nuestras faltas y crímenes no solo para honrar los valores familiares o mitigar el escrutinio de otros… sino por que amamos a nuestros seres queridos y no podemos deshonrarlos con mentiras y secretos.

Francois guardó silencio mientras trataba de conectar los puntos entre la extraña actitud de su esposa y la breve introducción de lo que parecía ser una tragedia a punto de revivirse.

\- Amor… no te entiendo ¿a qué viene todo esto? – Preguntó.

Adelie tomó una última bocanada de aire. Era hora – En un momento donde no era yo… Falté a mis votos matrimoniales y en el lecho… – sufrió un espasmo que la interrumpió, como si su propio cuerpo se resistiera a que ella terminara de confesar. Pero era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás – dejé que alguien más…

No podía creerlo. No de ella, no de su querida esposa que amaba con locura. No de aquella persona que lo había hecho amar la vida nuevamente después de haber sido traicionado y abandonado de forma tan cruel por aquella otra mujer que ni siquiera había sido honesta con su verdadera identidad. Pedía… no, suplicaba por que se tratara de una broma de pésimo gusto, con tal de no tener que enfrentarse a la espantosa realidad de que la historia parecía repetirse, quebrantándolo en millones de pedazos que no podrían volver a ser reunidos jamás.

François llevó su puño a sus labios, callando el grito desesperado que luchaba vorazmente para escapar de sus pulmones y desahogar al menos un poco el dolor que se estaba acumulando en su organismo.

\- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo pudiste? – Preguntó mientras ocultaba su rostro con la mano que le quedaba libre, incapaz de siquiera verla a los ojos. No porque él sintiera repugnancia hacia su esposa; más bien, no quería que Adelie recibiera la mirada llena de odio e ira que sólo había dirigido una vez en toda su vida a la que casi provocó que quisiera quitarse la vida.

\- No… no entiendo cómo pasó. Yo…

\- Después de lo que viví y tú… ¡Tú!

Aquellas breves palabras bastaron para que la mezcla de profundo dolor y terrible cólera se expresaran nuevamente en el rostro de François, una reacción que describía perfectamente el momento justo donde las viejas cicatrices de la traición volvían a abrirse para atormentarlo al grado de forzarlo a buscar un soporte que lo ayudara para desahogar sus penas, pues estas eran tan poderosas que le provocaban espasmos que lo obligaban a encorvarse y encoger el abdomen con cada bocanada de aire. Adelie, de por si agotada y devastada por el esfuerzo titánico de confesar su crimen, cubría su boca con ambas manos mientras atestiguaba aterrorizada el resquebrajamiento de su esposo. La culpa se había apoderado de ella, y no tenía ni las fuerzas, ni la convicción para ir en su auxilio, pues el miedo al rechazo era más poderoso que el de tratar de reconfortar a su esposo.

Las cosas estaban saliendo de la peor forma que Palermo podía haberse imaginado, y no podía mantenerse más quedarse al margen mientras la pareja permanecía inmóvil, como si parecieran permitir que aquel momento consumiera a la familia hasta su total destrucción.

\- François, en parte soy responsable de lo sucedido – Exclamó Palermo levantándose rápidamente de su asiento – Algo inesperado en nuestra celebración hizo que…

Pero no haberse dejado llevar por el dolor ya había agotado todas sus energías. Apenas y tenía la fuerza para retirarse a su habitación, y no deseaba que ninguna de ellas fuera en su auxilio.

\- Ya no… ya no quiero escuchar nada más – Dijo con una mezcla de certeza y súplica.

\- François, lo que sucedió no fue su culpa – aseguró Palermo levantando su tono de voz para que fuese lo suficientemente clara. No le importaba que el secreto más grande de su ahora adorada Orden fuese revelado a personas ajenas a ella, si podía salvar a la familia que amaba incluso más que la búsqueda del máximo éxtasis – El grupo al que pertenezco posee un Pokémon capaz de hacerle esto a las personas y yo…

Pero François había cerrado su mente a cualquier excusa, fuese razonable o no – ¡Dije que era suficiente! – Gritó con irritación.

\- ¡Puedo comprobarlo! – Exclamó con convicción al mismo tiempo en que enérgicamente se levantaba de su asiento – Eres un hombre de ciencia y por ende alguien racional, François. Eso siempre lo he admirado de ti. Si te ofrezco pruebas, al menos puedes darle el beneficio de la duda a tu esposa, ¿no es así como debería pensar un hombre de tu categoría y formación?

Por un breve momento, las palabras de Palermo llenas de convicción habían logrado hacer eco en el huracán de emociones que se había desbordado en su mente, haciéndole recuperar un poco la parte racional que luchaba para no hacerlo perder el control. En efecto, lo que presentaba ella era razonable, y no era para nada extraño escuchar casos en que algunas personas habían caído víctimas de los mismos poderes sobrenaturales de aquellas criaturas que literalmente podían mover continentes enteros o manipular las leyes naturales del universo.

Eso en el aspecto técnico... en cuanto a la integridad, nobleza y confianza de su esposa para honrar sus votos matrimoniales y no convertirse en la causa de su nueva desdicha, era algo que François no podía dejar de admirar, ni siquiera ante el posible Armagedón de su familia. El que ella hubiese antepuesto la sinceridad y la verdad por encima del engaño egoísta y la conveniente mentira al tomar una difícil y dolorosa decisión, incluso ante un escenario en el que podía perderlo todo y llevar a su familia a la ruina, era exactamente la virtud que más lo había cautivado desde la primera vez que la conoció. Y aunque lo negara en ese momento, estaba profundamente agradecido en que lo hubiese hecho.

\- Sólo... sólo déjenme en paz – Suplicó haciendo un ademán con su brazo derecho para pedirles que lo dejaran sólo con sus pensamientos. Y no había otro lugar para eso que su lugar de trabajo – Me quedaré en el instituto hasta que traigas a este Pokémon para que lo analice – Dijo por fin.

Palermo suspiró con alivio al escuchar que sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos. No podía celebrar la victoria hasta recuperar las pruebas necesarias, pero la dicha de ver que Adelie aún podía redimirse y recuperar la confianza de su esposo, era lo único que necesitaba para vislumbrar un rayo de esperanza.

\- Lo haré de inmediato – Respondió para luego ver a su amiga cuya mirada melancólica y sombría de días, comenzaba a iluminarse nuevamente. Feliz, pero consciente de que, a pesar de comprobar su historia, aún había un largo proceso de sanación que pondría a prueba los verdaderos lazos de amor que habían construido por años.

\- Lo siento… en verdad lo siento tanto.

Y con esa última súplica, François procedió a salir de su villa sin decir nada más. Ni siquiera se molestaría en empacar, a pesar de que no poseía más que un par de prendas de emergencia en su oficina, insuficientes para el tiempo que consideraba pasaría ahí en lo que arreglaban todo el asunto. En esos momentos, sólo quería reflexionar y buscar el consejo de su colega y mentor: el Dr. Welsh, cuyas palabras necesitaría más que nunca.

Tanto Adelie como François estaba tan perdidos en esos pensamientos, que habían olvidado a la inocente víctima de la pesadilla que se cernía en el futuro de su familia, y que vendría a recordárselos de golpe tan pronto como los portales de su residencia se abrían de pronto, permitiendo que los gritos infantiles de alegría resonaran en las paredes del recibidor.

\- ¡Mami! ¡Papi! – Exclamó Phillip con júbilo tan pronto como había vislumbrado las figuras de sus amorosos padres, para luego correr hacia ellos mientras sostenía en sus brazos al Solosis que su tía recientemente le había obsequiado. Detrás de él, una mujer de alrededor de cincuenta años cerraba la puerta principal mientras recuperaba el aliento después de una apresurada carrera para cumplir con la petición de un niño encantador deseoso de ver a su mamá nuevamente.

\- Lo siento mucho, señor François. El pequeño Phillip literalmente jaló de mi brazo para llegar tan pronto como fuese posible – Dijo mientras se sacudía un poco la tierra de su falda de mucama que la identificaba como la ama de llaves de la villa. No importaba cuántas veces le habían dicho que no era necesario que llevara un uniforme para cumplir su trabajo, ella sentía que su atuendo le daba más formalidad a su oficio – ¡Madame Adelie! Un placer tenerla de regreso.

\- ¡Mami! ¡Tía Pami! – Exclamó nuevamente al llevarse la grata sorpresa de que su tía también estaba con ellos.

\- Ho-Hola, encanto – Respondió su madre con dulzura en un esfuerzo enorme de recuperar la compostura y no alertar a su hijo del momento tan difícil que estaba atravesando la familia.

Pero Phillip era en extremo observador, y podía identificar cuando algo no parecía estar del todo bien. Ya lo había demostrado en otras ocasiones como cuando sus padres estaban bajo presión tratando de atender asuntos relacionados con sus respectivos trabajos, pero jamás los había visto con un semblante tan decaído y deprimido.

\- ¿Qué pasa, mami? ¿Estás triste? – Preguntó preocupado.

Adelie se apresuró a limpiar las lágrimas que hubiesen quedado todavía en sus ojos y mejillas. Con todo lo que había acontecido tan rápidamente, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar qué mirada sería la adecuada para contarle algo tan complicado a su pequeño.

\- No… no te preocupes, cielo. Es sólo algo que irrita mi ojo.

En cualquier otro escenario, tal situación habría sido abordada con sutileza y madurez gracias al cariño y sabiduría de sus padres… pero sus vidas ya habían sido enlazadas a los hilos del destino desde hacía tiempo. Y estos los conducían a una pesadilla de la que no podrían despertar.

No podía explicar lo que había sucedido. François, un hombre racional que había vivido bajo un código que reconciliaba su deber hacia el progreso y el bienestar de la sociedad, junto con los aprendizajes que había adquirido después de su dolorosa experiencia ante la mentira y el abandono por parte de una persona a la que le había dedicado toda su adoración, había perdido finalmente toda protección y cordura ante la más absurda, pero poderosa idea de que la mujer que lo amaba como a nadie más en el mundo, ahora trataba de llevarse a la única y verdadera felicidad que le quedaba. Como una criatura supersticiosa y vulnerable ante la adversidad, François se dejó llevar por el más básico instinto que podría ser destilado del torbellino de emociones que impedía cualquier pensamiento racional o sensato por parte de un individuo brillante, pero humano al final de cuentas.

 _¡Se lo llevará y jamás volverás a verlo!_

El miedo de François de Valois de perder a otro hijo; uno al que si había tenido la dicha de conocer y verlo crecer hasta convertirse poco a poco en todo lo que él no podía ser, terminaría por llevarlo al borde de la locura y la ruina. Dio media vuelta y, con una mirada perdida y amenazadora que intimidó a Adelie, dijo cinco palabras que lo encaminarían al sendero de perdición.

\- No lo apartarás de mi lado…

François tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos antes de que se dirigiera a saludar a su tía. El movimiento fue tan inesperado y violento, que Phillip no pudo evitar soltar a su Pokémon, como si se tratara de un niño que acababa de ser raptado mientras se encontraba distraído.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó el pequeño, confundido y asustado ante un trato que su papá jamás había empleado con él.

\- No mires atrás – Respondió su padre mientras colocaba su mano en la nuca de su pequeño para obligarlo a obedecer.

\- ¿Y mami?

\- ¡No mires! – Gritó con un tono agresivo mientras ejercía mayor presión en su cabeza.

Por primera vez, el raciocinio de Adelie había sido hecho a un lado para dar lugar al instinto maternal que la alertaba de una situación donde su hijo corría peligro. Aquel grito tan violento e inaudito de su esposo, junto con la incertidumbre de la forma en que lo estaba lastimando debido a que se encontraba a sus espaldas, hizo que fuera en auxilio de Phillip antes de que la locura de François concluyera en algo del que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

\- ¡Mami! – Gritó Phillip aterrado, tratando desesperadamente de liberarse del monstruo que había poseído a su padre y que por alguna extraña razón lo estaba apartando de su hogar.

\- François ¡espera! – Suplicó Adelie mientras alcanzaba a su esposo y lo jalaba del brazo, intentando que regresara y se diera cuenta de la insensatez que estaba cometiendo.

\- ¡Francois! ¿estás loco? ¡Suéltalo! – Ordenó Palermo quien se había unido a los esfuerzos de su amiga.

Con el drama que se estaba llevando a cabo, era imposible que cualquiera de los presentes se percatara de los extraños crujidos en las paredes de concreto al momento en que se agrietaban sin razón aparente, la constante vibración de las ventanas y los objetos de cristal que adornaban los estantes y muebles de la sala de visitas y, sobre todo, de los recipientes que contenían líquidos en proceso de ebullición, a pesar de no estar sometidos a alguna fuente de calor habitual. La única que podía sentir que algo no andaba bien, y que no se trataba del conflicto familiar que observaba incrédula, era la ama de llaves, quien notó que también la atmósfera se había tornado más densa y ligeramente asfixiante.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Lo estás asustando! – Chilló Adelie después de que al fin había logrado tomar el torso de su hijo y trataba de arrebatárselo a su padre.

\- ¡Lárguense de aquí y déjanos en paz!

\- ¡Ustedes dos, ya cálmense! – Ordenó Palermo, presa de un verdadero pánico al ver que la pareja estaba más empeñada en pelear que detenerse para ver lo que le estaban haciendo al atormentado pequeño, quien se encontraba totalmente indefenso en medio de una contienda entre las personas que ahora se disputaban a su hijo como si fuese un trozo de carne.

François estaba harto, y ya no mediría sus palabras – ¡Mujer infiel y repugnante! ¡Si tanto te importa tu maldito honor, entonces vete y no vuelvas a mostrar tu cara!

Fue el límite que creyó que jamás se atrevería a cruzar, y sólo se había dado cuenta después de ver que Adelie había dejado de luchar, presa de un dolor indescriptible en su corazón después de haber escuchado las palabras más horribles que sentía que se merecía… pero que jamás hubiese querido escuchar de parte del hombre que más amaba en el mundo. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas y voluntad para continuar un conflicto inútil donde sólo se estaban destruyendo.

El rostro rojo lleno de cólera de François había desaparecido tan pronto como se había dado cuenta del terrible error que había cometido al dejarse llevar por el miedo irracional. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan arrepentido y avergonzado de sus actos y palabras como aquel momento donde permitió que su dolor le hiciera un daño irreparable a sus tesoros más importantes por los que sería capaz de sacrificarlo todo.

\- Adelie… amor, yo no… no era mi intención… perdóname, por favor.

Pero para un niño confundido y aterrado, con el poder suficiente como para hacer temblar la tierra con un solo pensamiento, ninguna disculpa o palabra de aliento podría contener la energía que había acumulado en tan sólo unos segundos de tortura alimentada por el odio. Miedo, ira, confusión… emociones tan poderosas y volátiles capaces de arrasar todo un legado como si se tratara de un montículo de pólvora a la espera de la más mínima chispa de luz que desataría la ruina en la familia más pura en todo el planeta.

\- ¡YA CÁLLENSE!

El ensordecedor estruendo sólo había durado un par de segundos, pero el sonido de los escombros y los cristales destruidos aún hacía eco entre las murallas que milagrosamente habían resistido el embiste de un poder único en todo el mundo.

Cinco segundos atrás, François, Adelie, Palermo y la pobre ama de llaves fueron arrojados al aire cuando recibieron el pulso de energía que se había originado alrededor de donde Phillip seguía llorando desconsolado. Las losas y el reciente trabajo de remodelación de la antigua morada se desprendían con violencia como si la mano de un Regigigas golpeara con fuerza la edificación que por poco y se derrumbaba, aplastando a todos entre los escombros. Los barrotes de hierro, y en general cualquier otro objeto metálico usado en la estructura de la casa como las cintas de bronce que reforzaban el enorme portal de madera, eran doblegados sin dificultad por una fuente de energía casi tan ilimitada como lo era el potencial de su usuario. Pero incluso con su semejante poder del que era incapaz de controlar, no era el suficiente como para poder matar a alguien... y el conteo de víctimas habría quedado así si no fuera por los cristales rotos en miles de pedazos que fueron lanzados como letales proyectiles a todas direcciones, hasta encontrar en ellos a la única persona que no merecía un destino tan terrible.

\- Alma… ¿puedes oírme? – Susurró Francois. Sus músculos aun adoloridos y arrastrándose hacia donde la pobre ama de llaves había perecido cuando su cuerpo había sido arrojado hacia uno de los enormes vitrales que daban a la fachada principal. Ni siquiera los barrotes de hierro habían tenido éxito en amortiguar su caída hacia las mortales cuchillas que quedaron después de ser quebradas en miles de pedazos – Por dios… ¿qué he hecho?

Los sollozos de Phillip eran lo único que aún podía escucharse después de que el último fragmento de cristal cayera al suelo. Adelie y Palermo, recuperando poco a poco el control de sus extremidades, miraron estupefactas al joven autor de tan espantoso acto inconsciente que le había costado la vida a alguien. Nunca en sus peores escenarios se habrían imaginado que Phillip poseía aquel don tan extraño, y que este fuese revelado bajo una situación de completo estrés.

Pero la culpa no podía recaer en otra víctima inocente de un conflicto conyugal que había llegado demasiado lejos – Santo cielo… ¿qué he hecho? – Musitó Adelie con profundo dolor y pesadumbre al considerarse la única culpable de lo que acababa de pasar.

Un despliegue de energía psíquica tan inmensa, que habría alertado a la Comunión de Psíquicos de inmediato y cambiar la historia para siempre… si no hubiese sido interceptada por aquel que había puesto en marcha su oscuro y retorcido plan.

Un polvorín de emociones y angustias cuya detonación ante el ocaso de su amorosa familia, había enviado un mensaje que resonó en los retorcidos y sobrenaturales dominios donde uno de los amos de la Disformidad confabulaba sus intrincados designios. Siglos de maquinaciones y promesas de su pronta manifestación en aquel campo fértil de nuevos vasallos listos para unirlos a los hilos del destino, por fin habían dado sus frutos. Un momento de dicha expresada con aclamaciones y gritos de retorcido júbilo que celebraban el despertar del psíquico más poderoso de toda la tierra.


	40. Devoradora de inocencias

Este 1 de Marzo quise hacer algo especial por ser el primer aniversario de la publicación de este fic (en su versión en inglés y que luego traduciría al español). Desafortunadamente no tuve el tiempo necesario, así que me limitaré a dedicar un saludo y agradecimiento a todos los que han seguido esta historia hasta el día de hoy, especialmente a aquellos que me han escrito tan valiosos comentarios y consejos para entregarles una escritura quizá no de la más alta calidad, pero si una que puedan disfrutar plenamente.

No miento al decir que, de no haber sido por los que han extendido su apoyo, habría decidido abandonarla desde hacía rato y mejor invertir todas esas horas que le dedico a algo más "productivo", en el sentido monetario. Por el otro lado más espiritual, escribir esta historia me produce una inmensa satisfacción no solo por las personas que me siguen y la han disfrutado, sino por el descubrimiento personal de un pasatiempo que siempre quise realizar, pero que hasta hace apenas un año no me atrevía. Al menos me sirvió para saber que no estoy tan mal en esto de la literatura y redacción.

En fin, aquí el nuevo capítulo. Creo que desde el ataque al instituto IRD, no ha habido uno tan oscuro como este.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 32. Devoradora de inocencias.**

* * *

Cinco minutos… ese era el límite que ellos habían acordado para abordar el asunto en sus manos e intervenir de ser necesario, a pesar de la estricta orden que tenían de sólo hacerlo bajo la más grande discreción y en un caso de vida o muerte.

En el café de la terraza ubicado en un edificio cercano a la confitería por donde habían accesado dos niños a quienes conocían perfectamente, tres compañeros llevaban a cabo su habitual y envidiable caracterización de personas comunes y corrientes para mantener el bajo perfil vital en misiones de reconocimiento. Una táctica que les había resultado por años gracias a la ingenuidad de las personas que los subestimaban… y que siempre terminaba en fracaso por la misma razón a la inversa.

\- Tiempo… – indicó James mirando fijamente su reloj de pulsera justo en el instante en que el segundero rebasaba el momento acordado – ¿Y bien?

Jesse no respondió. Al igual que sus compañeros, no estaba del todo segura de lo que debían de hacer: por un lado, y si descubrían que todo era una falsa alarma, quedarían peligrosamente expuestos ante aquel sujeto que parecía ser lo suficientemente listo para no caer en sus trampas. Pero por el otro, y teniendo en cuenta del peligro que corrían los chicos a los que, en otro irónico giro del destino, debían vigilar atentamente, no actuar enseguida podría provocar una tragedia que ni siquiera ellos les desearían a sus enemigos.

\- ¿Les advertimos? – Susurró Meowth por fin, escondiendo su mirada detrás del menú.

\- ¿Y lidiar de nuevo con el sujeto que posee esos Pokémon tan peligrosos? – Protestó James al recordar no sólo al Pokémon que los había intimidado con sus poderosas mandíbulas aquel día en que conocieron a ese extraño sujeto.

Apenas antier, en su primera misión formal como vigilantes a petición de su nueva dirigente temporal, siguieron a sus objetivos hasta aquel desolado sitio de entrenamiento donde fueron testigos del enorme poder de una criatura iracunda que no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo acabar con las vidas de sus oponentes. Irónicamente, fue el caos desatado por ese Pokémon lo que evitó que fuesen descubiertos, pero el terror de enfrentar a aquel demonio en alguna futura ocasión les había hecho pensar dos veces el honrar aquella petición.

\- Esto no vale una canasta de comida. Ni por más deliciosa que esté – Aseguró Jesse mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida de frutas tropicales. Al no haber formalizado algún acuerdo, ellos eran libres de marcharse y nunca tener que volver a verla. No obstante… una deuda de comida era extremadamente sagrada, incluso en el código de los bandidos como ellos – Además, Aria nos pidió que no reveláramos nuestra presencia bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Meowth asintió con su mirada firme y perpleja ante la convicción de su compañera – ¿Entonces le reportamos a ella o…?

Jesse abandonó su asiento de inmediato – Echemos un vistazo y… ya veremos qué sucede.

. . . .

Escéptico era la única palabra que podía describir su estado ante una noticia reveladora… pero que aún no le encontraba relevancia o trascendencia en el rompecabezas que estaba armando, al menos no una en la que involucrara dramas familiares en un linaje de por si rodeado por la tragedia y la mentira. Y no era que minimizara el impacto de aquella noticia, pues si bien podría aclarar algunos detalles respecto al pasado e influencia de los Valois, también dejaba al aire muchas más interrogantes que, en su experiencia cuando se involucran este tipo de dramas, muy a menudo sólo provocaban alargar una búsqueda inútil e infructífera que al final se asemejaba a una trama telenovelesca innecesariamente extensa. No obstante, y considerando que podría haber algo de provecho, puso a trabajar la parte detectivesca y deductiva de su personalidad.

\- Ok… – Dijo después de un par de segundos. Comenzaría por lo más básico – ¿Y siempre lo supiste?

Caitlin negó meneando la cabeza – Después de esta reciente tragedia suscitada en la familia Valois, mi madre no pudo más con la culpa de lo que ayudó a provocar, y me lo contó todo – Dijo mientras presionaba su pecho con el puño derecho. La simple idea de la participación de su madre en un engaño de consecuencias terribles le provocaba vergüenza y dolor en su corazón – De haberlo sabido antes, jamás habría permitido que mi hermano estuviera solo.

Con cada revelación, esto parecía tomar la forma que Clint temía – Debo decir que me cuesta trabajo encontrarle relevancia y coherencia a todo esto que me están contando – Contestó en un gesto de cortesía y agradecimiento equitativo a la confianza depositada en él. Pero la disipación de la neblina que daba forma a su proyección en aquel dominio, no facilitaba su labor indagatoria – Y esta forma astral a punto de desaparecer no me ayuda en nada.

\- Despeja tu mente y busca en tus pensamientos, Clint – Indicó Matilda con su tono estricto pero alentador – Encuentra una respuesta entre todo este caos.

Clint asintió y dio un profundo respiro para despejar su mente. Un gesto que el resto encontró bastante gracioso debido a que aparentemente su forma etérea todavía no parecía haber comprendido de que era incapaz de tomar oxígeno del aire – Muy bien… – Dijo por fin. Pero su instinto le había alertado antes con la inconfundible sensación de ser vigilado – ¿Les importa? – Preguntó con enfado.

Sin que se hubiese dado cuenta, toda la Comunión y hasta los campeones Diantha y Steven se habían congregado justo detrás de él para escuchar atentamente a la revelación que acababan de ser testigos. Aparentemente, y para vergüenza de Olympia que quería mantener la mayor discreción posible en un asunto muy personal, todos los ahí reunidos no habían podido resistir la tentación de escuchar hasta el más mínimo detalle de aquel drama familiar.

\- Esto nos concierne a todos. ¿No es así, compañeros? – Aseguró Will mientras sus compañeros asentían al unísono. Su arrogancia podía haber desaparecido, pero no así su cinismo.

Sin tiempo para hacerlos desistir, Clint decidió no prestarle más importancia. Retomó el hilo del interrogatorio y abordó el siguiente tema que necesitaba ser aclarado. Quizá el más importante para encontrarle sentido a este nuevo rompecabezas.

\- Y dicen que los Valois poseen un potencial psíquico enorme.

\- Mi nacimiento es prueba de ello. – Aseguró Caitlin, pero tal aseveración ahora arrojaba un dato que no cuadraba del todo con el alcance que la Comunión supuestamente podría abarcar para detectar a este tipo de personas.

\- Si, pero jamás lo supieron hasta ahora. Quiere decir que, si Phillip hubiese exhibido el mismo potencial, lo habrían detectado desde hace años. Así que, o no se presentó este don en él, o lo había estado escondiendo bastante bien durante todo este tiempo… ¿pero por qué?

Con un poco más de luz arrojada en el oscuro panorama, este ahora se había tornado mucho más intrigante y revelador de lo que había pensado. Ahora podía descartar que se tratara de un simple drama familiar, pues era posible que detrás de aquella historia se encontraba la clave para desentrañar un misterio que lo llevaría a un paso más cerca de la verdad.

Su mente, que debería encontrarse agotada por el esfuerzo que Cassandra realizaba para mantener su proyección, ahora divagaba entre los fragmentos recolectados a lo largo de los últimos días que involucraban a los Valois con las acciones del Culto, colocándolos en una nueva historia que diera coherencia a la hipótesis que debería comprobar una vez propuesta.

Agachó la cabeza y colocó ambas manos en sus caderas, las cuales se disiparon con el simple roce de sus dedos. La forma astral ya no tenía mucho tiempo antes de desaparecer sin remedio, y tenía que dar al menos un resumen de lo que había construido hasta ahora – Muy bien. No me gusta hacer este tipo de suposiciones cuando aún falta evidencia, pero es lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir – Se dirigió nuevamente a Matilda y el resto de la Comunión, quienes estaban ansiosos por escuchar sus conclusiones provisionales – Consideremos por un momento que el Culto no atacó el instituto para evitar que Phillip transmitiera información valiosa que los podría exponer, sino que en realidad deseaba ponerle fin a una potencial amenaza, cuyas habilidades más allá de nuestra comprensión habrían representado un peligro incluso para entidades cósmicas de esta magnitud… si colocamos las piezas de esa manera, tenemos un motivo y una historia. ¿Pero por qué entonces ellos orquestarían un ataque meticuloso y premeditado que los expondría?

Miradas reflexivas e intrigantes entre los presentes fueron intercambiadas en busca de transmitir su opinión al respecto. La intensidad de aquellos gestos variaba entre las personalidades tan diversas de aquellos seres tan extraordinarios, algunos con un semblante más gentil o serio que los otros, pero al final de cuentas todos podían coincidir en algo en concreto: la clave que desentrañaría el misterio estaba en el móvil del asesinato de Phillip.

\- Es algo fantasioso, pero posee cierta lógica si observamos el panorama construido hasta ahora – Dijo Lucian frotando su barbilla después de meditarlo por algunos minutos – Necesitamos pruebas, e inspeccionando el cuerpo sería la forma más rápida de obtenerlas. Bueno, si no fuera por...

\- Lo cremaron hace tres días… – Recordó Clint. Su cabeza agachada escondía el rostro enfadado y angustiado de la pérdida de una pista vital que jamás podrían recuperar. Y de pronto…

\- ¿No les parece sumamente extraño que hubiesen realizado el proceso tan rápido? – Indagó Caitlin con una mezcla de tristeza e indignación ante un trato indigno y poco respetuoso a la memoria de alguien tan brillante – Es como si… quisieran deshacerse de mi hermano lo más pronto posible, ¿no creen?

Clint deslizó ambas palmas por su rostro, provocando que la neblina que apenas podía mantener la imagen en su lugar, se disipara y lentamente retomara su forma original. La angustia, la ira y la frustración que sentía casi le provocaba un ataque después de caer en cuenta de que se había permitido caer en un engaño de enormes magnitudes durante todo ese tiempo. Pero nada podía compararse a la impotencia y desdén hacia sí mismo que ahora sentía al recordar las dos oportunidades en las que estuvo frente a frente con la posible responsable de toda esa pesadilla, aquella mujer que había dejado ir por falta de pruebas.

\- ¿Cómo podrías esconder tu crimen si no es con una excelente actuación de duelo? – Contestó. Inconscientemente, le había dado la espalda a los presentes, lo que resultó conveniente. No quería que vieran una expresión de cólera que ni siquiera Elesa, su amor y confidente, había atestiguado jamás – Esa maldita bruja se ha estado burlando en nuestras caras desde el principio.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Matilda, angustiada del repentino cambio de humor de su protegido.

\- Lo estaré cuando arrastre ese viejo y perfumado costal de huesos hasta aquí – Dijo con una intimidante y agresiva sinceridad que a más de a uno lo puso en alerta – ¿Pueden interrogarla y sacarle toda la información pertinente?

No se necesitaba poseer habilidades psíquicas para saber que algo no andaba bien en Clint. Matilda siempre había hablado bien de la disciplina de su protegido, a pesar de su actitud sarcástica y a veces poco ortodoxa. Pero Olympia presentía que algo muy dentro de él luchaba por tomar el control de sus acciones y llevarlo por un sendero de peligrosas y salvajes emociones que podrían terminar muy mal si no se tranquilizaba.

\- Nos confundes con verdugos o inquisidores, Clint ¿En dónde está ese hombre racional del que tanto escuché hablar? – Respondió Olympia con enfado – Esta alianza también fue creada para planear con detenimiento la forma en la que llevamos a cabo esta guerra que se aproxima. Y recurrir a la tortura va contra todos nuestros principios.

\- Será a mi manera entonces – Contestó con firmeza. Cada segundo esa mujer podría estar confabulando sus perversos planes, y no permitiría que nadie más saliera lastimado por su culpa. Y si tendría que cruzar nuevamente esa línea sin retorno, estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo – Creo que aquí nos…

 _¡CLINT! ¡CLINT! ¿PUEDES OÍRME? ¡CLINT!_

El grito de socorro proveniente del lugar donde se encontraba su cuerpo, llegó como un portador de mal augurio que venía a advertirle que algo terrible había pasado, o que estaba a punto de pasar. La ira que lo dominaba se había esfumado tan rápido como la proyección astral, que estaba a nada de desvanecerse para obligarlo de todos modos a regresar al mundo material.

El "gancho", como había decidido llamarlo cuando la sesión telepática con Cassandra terminaba, no era para nada una experiencia placentera. Tal como le ocurría cuando iniciaba el procedimiento, regresar su mente a su cuerpo era bastante tardado y agotador. Para colmo, siempre que tardaba más de la cuenta, su agotada psique era capaz de hacerle creer que volvía atravesando lo que parecía ser un túnel con luces psicodélicas y corrientes extrañas con el poder suficiente para embestirlo y dejarlo con secuelas mentales que resentiría su cuerpo más adelante.

Clint detuvo su caída con ambas manos temblorosas; exhausto, adolorido y con el más insoportable mareo que hubiese sentido jamás. Entre tosidos y espantosas regurgitaciones que lo hacían sonar como si su propio estómago estuviese a punto de salir disparado por su esófago, Clint juró en ese momento que nunca más volvería a tardar más de diez minutos en las próximas sesiones.

Normalmente la voz reconfortante de Elesa le ayudaba a superar este tipo de rituales a los que se sometía, pero hoy no sería sí. Tan pronto como había escuchado las regurgitaciones que indicaban que Clint había vuelto en sí, le dijo las palabras que menos quería escuchar en su vulnerable e imposibilitada condición.

\- ¡Ash y Bonnie desaparecieron en el distrito comercial!

. . . .

Para ellos, la verdadera diversión en las fiestas de los acaudalados no se encontraba en los grandes y elegantes salones de mármol iluminados con el resplandor de enormes candelabros de cristal que colgaban del techo, tampoco en los banquetes preparados con los más altos estándares de la gastronomía gourmet o la música producida por los más habilidosos intérpretes de fama mundial que rara vez se les podía escuchar fuera de los grandes conservatorios o anfiteatros nacionales. Lo que sucedía detrás de ese pomposo espectáculo era la verdadera razón por la que decenas de personas reprimidas asistían a esas celebraciones, usando una máscara dentro de ese acto pretensioso para evitar ser el blanco del escrutinio que sus hipócritas colegas podrían usar más adelante como burdo chantaje, o simple forma de humillar al otro si la situación se presentaba.

Luego llegó el ahora llamado Culto al Placer, y aquellas almas reprimidas encontraron un santuario donde los límites eran una ilusión del individuo, y una vez disipadas, podían tener acceso a todo lo que su mente se le antojara: conversaciones comprometedoras, infidelidades recurrentes con más de una persona, actos de obsesiva glotonería que terminaban en avalanchas de comida y costosas bebidas que se mezclaban con los vómitos de los comensales, e incluso prácticas sádicas bajo consentimiento de ambas partes en caso de que ocurriera una tragedia si su "juego" subía de intensidad.

Pero luego llegaron personas como la condesa de Wilhelm, y pronto supieron que incluso el Culto debía poner límites que no se podían cruzar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y si existían, se mantenían en extrema precaución y discreción para no ser reveladas a la líder, pues las consecuencias podrían llegar a ser fatales para cualquiera que desobedeciera una de las muy pocas reglas que el consejo les había impuesto: no niños.

De haber sido cualquier otra persona, Gretel habría "desaparecido" desde hacía tiempo sin ninguna investigación de por medio; no por su título e influencia en la alta sociedad, o la fama que había adquirido como figura pública altruista que protegía a las criaturas más vulnerables. La condesa de Wilhelm era una de las pocas personas que Palermo en verdad temía por sus espeluznantes y crueles métodos que ejecutaba personalmente para deshacerse de cualquier entrometido que descubriera algo que no quería que se supiera. De hecho, lo hacía con una eficacia tan prominente, que se necesitó de ayuda externa para rebelar la monstruosa y repugnante obsesión de Gretel hacia los más inocentes, y la cual terminaría en su expulsión. Una decisión que incluso Palermo debió optar en lugar de maquilar un plan para destruirla sin exponer al Culto.

El acuerdo de silencio entre ambas partes, junto con la promesa de que jamás volverían a verse la cara bajo ninguna circunstancia, parecía permanente. Pero tal como podía comprobarlo después de cinco años, ese acuerdo podía ser ignorado en beneficio de ambas. Pues para la Devoradora de Niños, quien en esos momentos acababa de vestir a su nueva víctima con un precioso vestido de gala que resaltaba su belleza y encanto infantil, el placer de imaginar el cómo reaccionarían los seres queridos de aquella niña una vez que usara los restos que no podría ingerir en su nueva y enfermiza obra, bien valía todo el riesgo al desobedecer la orden directa de su antigua líder.

\- …Perfecto – Susurró la mujer después de remover con delicadeza la última arruga en el vestido que había elegido para la niña que había sentado en un banco donde podía manipularla sin obstáculos que entorpecieran sus movimientos. La mirada perversa se confundía con la sonrisa divertida e infantil de una niña que disfrutaba vestir a su muñeca – Luces como toda una princesita.

Pero para Bonnie, paralizada y completamente vulnerable después de que aquel monstruo la cambiara de ropa como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana, la falsa dulzura sólo le agregaba otro tono perverso a la tortura y abuso al que era expuesta. Había resistido hasta entonces para no despertar la ira de una mujer que le había dejado muy en claro que la matarla ahí mismo si no estaba satisfecha con su comportamiento -estas últimas palabras no estuvieron implícitas en un discurso o alguna metáfora, sino que las recordaba tal y como se las había dicho-. Pero para una niña de su edad, había un límite, y el simple hecho de pensar de que no volvería a ver a su hermano ni a ninguno de sus amigos, hizo que las lágrimas borbotaran a chorros de sus ojos azules.

\- ¿Acaso te di permiso de llorar? – Las líneas de su falso rostro juvenil que hasta hace un momento dibujaban una sonrisa, ahora se convertían en la imagen misma de un demonio a punto de estallar – ¡Más te vale cerrar tu boca si no quieres que comience por desollar estas tiernas piernitas tuyas!

\- ¡Basta, por favor! ¡Ya! ¡Perdón! – Imploró Bonnie al mismo tiempo que flexionaba sus temblorosas piernas para alejarlas de la daga asesina que su captora blandía de un lado a otro con locura, apenas rosando las medias de seda que le había puesto.

\- Mira nada más… arruinaste el maquillaje – Dijo Gretel respirando hondo para tratar de calmarse. Incluso ella debía mostrar cierto control para no dejarse llevar por la situación y arruinar su pequeño banquete. Se movió a espaldas de su atormentada víctima y procedió a remover lo que consideraba un horrible mechón de cabello que debía cepillar y arreglar como era debido – Odio a los niños, ¿sabes? Chillones, groseros, inquietos y patéticamente vulnerables… habría sido tan feliz de no haber tenido que lidiar con la desgracia y desdicha de la maternidad. Pero no, el conde no podía dejar que la estirpe muriera con su única hija... una pequeña introvertida y un poco perturbada que sólo quería jugar con sus muñecas hasta el final de sus días.

Gretel hizo otro cambio de posición una vez que había terminado de arreglar el cabello rebelde de su muñeca. Disfrutaba tanto del placer de poder prepararla a su gusto, como el del típico monólogo que siempre recitaba a sus víctimas. No por un esfuerzo enfermizo para que tuvieran simpatía por ella, o una forma de justificar sus atroces actos, pues se consideraba perfectamente consciente de lo que hacía. Simplemente era feliz destruyendo las vidas de los más inocentes, y una vez despojados de su fuerza vital, devorar sus restos en algún platillo que se le ocurriera.

No era raro, entonces, que hubiese encontrado la forma perfecta de ocultar su retorcida y sádica obsesión, haciendo falsa labor filántropa como directora de un orfanato que al mismo tiempo le proveía de su exquisito manjar. Después de todo, a nadie le importaba lo que sucedía con algunos de ellos una vez que falsificaba sus papeles de adopción.

\- Y sin embargo… esa inocencia y encanto de las crías es simplemente irresistible. Como si observase el bello espectáculo de una delicada flor abriéndose paso bajo el sol clemente de la primavera… ¡sólo para ser pisoteada en un intento desesperado de que esa imagen jamás sea vista por nadie más o que se marchite con el paso del tiempo!

Bonnie cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas. El elevado tono de voz que había usado su captora en aquella última expresión, había estado acompañado de un repentino jaloneo de cabello cuyo dolor solo empeoraba su ya de por si insoportable tortura. En su mente pedía auxilio a Ash, Clemont, Blandín o cualquiera que pudiese salvarla del momento más espantoso de su vida.

De pronto, el sonido de las estocadas en medio de un combate intenso, la distrajeron de su momento de alegría. Tal parecía que no era la única que se estaba divirtiendo.

\- Mmm… está tardando demasiado – Dijo – Bueno, al menos podré tomarme mi tiempo – Se acercó al maletín de cuero que había dejado en uno de los estantes. Abrió los seguros del compartimiento para revelar una colección de numerosos cuchillos e instrumentos quirúrgicos con los que siempre realizaba su macabra labor – Veamos… ¿me llevaré las piernas, esos tiernos bracitos o…? Bueno, hace mucho que no retiro un rostro. Espero no haber perdido la práctica.

Gretel esbozó una sonrisa al encontrar el cuchillo que no había empleado en un largo tiempo. De hoja corta y robusta, cuya punta terminaba en un pequeño surco para la facilitación del despojo de piel, aquella herramienta había sido diseñada para desollar otras criaturas, por lo que su empleo en personas, sobre todo en un área poco uniforme como lo era el rostro humano, podría dar un resultado nada estético y muy sucio. Por impresionante que pareciera, a su edad todavía poseía una precisión quirúrgica envidiable, y había demostrado en varias ocasiones sacar el mejor resultado con cualquier filo que tuviese en sus manos.

Cargó a Bonnie tomándola de las axilas y la llevó gentilmente hasta la mesa de amasar que ahora sería utilizada como quirófano improvisado. La recostó con delicadeza y procedió a atar sus extremidades a los cordones de cada extremo para evitar que escapara o se moviera demasiado durante el procedimiento.

\- Por… por favor. No me haga daño… – Chilló Bonnie en una última e inútil súplica – Tengo miedo. Quie-quiero ver a mi hermano, por favor.

Ahí estaba. El fruto de su trabajo, el sentido de su existencia, el máximo placer que veneraba y perseguía con ahínco. El rostro suplicante de aquellos inocentes cuya vida le pertenecía hasta que se las arrebatara en un muy lento, o muy rápido -según su humor- manejo del instrumento.

\- Ay, pequeña. Eres muy egoísta, ¿sabes?… – Por primera vez, la sonrisa permitía entrever los dientes podridos y chuecos que coincidían con su horrenda personalidad – ¿no ves que lastimarte es lo único que me hace feliz?

Apretó los cachetes de su víctima con fuerza para obligarla a abrir la boca y colocar un trapo que impediría que los gritos de dolor alertaran a los vecinos. Llevó la hoja fría y afilada contra la apenas tibia mejilla de la pequeña, un ademán que siempre repetía como si se tratara del inicio de un ritual sagrado.

 _Gretel de Wilhelm..._

El momento de júbilo de la condesa fue interrumpido por la repentina voz espectral que la había llamado por su nombre. ¿Los habían descubierto? Si era así, ¿cómo lo habían logrado? Abandonó a su víctima y sacó el cuchillo, que apuntó amenazadoramente hacia la dirección donde creía que provenía aquella voz, lista para blandirla si era necesario.

\- ¡Te juro que mataré a esta niña si te acercas! – Gritó desafiantemente hacia el cuarto que se encontraba vacío, salvo por ella y Bonnie. Giró sobre su propio eje repetidas veces, buscando al dueño de aquella voz sin éxito.

 _Tú y tu compañero han demostrado ser un par de incompetentes que pusieron en peligro este elaborado plan._

Gretel se tranquilizó un poco. Por las palabras de aquella voz, podía al menos confirmar que era un aliado, posiblemente un enviado de Palermo para corroborar que todo saliera lo más eficientemente posible, y del que por supuesto no había tenido la decencia de avisarle.

\- Ve con mi compañero si quieres. Él tiene lo que buscas – Declaró con un tono acusador. No iba a permitir que Palermo tuviese el descaro de reprenderla, pues desde el principio, sólo había aceptado ayudarla a cambio de un favor que le debía – ¿Tienes problemas con eso? Habla con ella. De todos modos, no tengo la más mínima intención de entrar nuevamente a su Orden, Culto, o como ahora lo quiera llamar. Tampoco necesito de una secta que me diga que soy libre de hacer lo que se me dé la gana.

 _No tienen idea de lo que él es capaz de hacer si llegan a lastimarlos._

¿Acusarla por algo que "no había hecho"? Eso jamás había pasado, y tampoco pasaría ahora. Disfrutaría su tiempo con ella y después la silenciaría para siempre. Una vez satisfecha, arrojaría sus restos en la caldera donde la evidencia quedaría reducida a menos que cenizas en un par de horas, tiempo suficiente para recuperar los restos calcinados, pero para eso, ya estaría a cientos de kilómetros lejos de ahí.

\- Escúchame, tú… seas lo que seas – Dijo con la actitud y tono más firme que jamás hubiese empleado contra alguien que la acusara "sin fundamento" – La única forma en que ellos me atrapen, es si esta niña milagrosamente escapara. Y eso no ha sucedido ni una sola vez en las décadas desde que empecé con esto.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Después, aquella voz espectral y rasposa le haría la pregunta que terminaría quebrando su psique para siempre.

 _¿Por qué tu mesa está vacía entonces?_

Gretel se paralizó de inmediato. Inconscientemente, había volteado su mirada hacia donde apenas un instante se encontraba su indefensa y vulnerable presa; ahora reemplazada con las simples correas desatadas y el trapo que había empleado para inmovilizarla.

\- ¿Dónde…? – Se preguntó a sí misma. No podía, simplemente era imposible que, tras años de práctica, uno de sus perfectamente atados nudos fuese vencido por una niña inútil y berrinchuda – ¡Estaba aquí hace un instante! ¡No hay forma en que pudiera escapar! – Entró en pánico, buscando incluso sobre la mesa vacía para corroborar si la niña todavía permanecía ahí, pero se había vuelto invisible por algún fenómeno sobrenatural – ¡No te quedes ahí y ayúdame a encontrarla!

Pero la voz no respondió. No tenía caso hablar con una psicópata que había perdido por fin la razón con un simple empujón hacia el estrado preparado especialmente para ella, en donde sería por fin juzgada.

\- ¡Princesita! ¿dónde estás? ¡todo era un juego, así que sal por favor para degustar los pastelillos que te prometí! – Gretel perdió el control de la situación al derribar los estantes y vaciar los contenedores de cada alacena en un banal intento de encontrarla.

 _Debí haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo._

De pronto, sintió frío en su espalda y algo que la impedía moverse. Ya no estaba entre los sartenes y moldes desordenados en su búsqueda desesperada, sino en la gélida y firme superficie de metal donde hasta hace un momento los papeles estaban invertidos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! – Exclamó con horror mientras intentaba desesperadamente de liberarse de las correas ajustadas – ¡Déjame ir!

 _¿Cuántas vidas inocentes ignoraste cuando te suplicaron lo mismo…? He visto tus recuerdos y actos pasados, Gretel. De todos los seres más ruines de este planeta, tú estás entre los peores. Un asqueroso individuo que engañó y abusó de los más débiles para satisfacer su enfermiza obsesión._

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. El espectro de aquel monstruo de su pasado que en parte fue responsable de su transformación en la bestia que era ahora, una figura alta y masculina envuelta en sombras que entraba desde la puerta principal de la cocina y se dirigía a la mesa donde ella luchaba desesperadamente por salir y buscar refugio de la estricta y cruel disciplina que su padre había ejecutado en ella hasta los quince años, cuando se había armado de valor para deshacerse de él con una simple copa de vino envenenada.

\- ¡Papi, no por favor! ¡Perdóname por lo que te hice! ¡Haré todo lo que tú me digas, pero por favor no me lastimes de nuevo! – Chilló al ser atacada con el recuerdo más espantoso de su niñez, implorando con el mismo tono suplicante y banal que su padre ignoraba cuando la disciplinaba con mano dura– ¡NO! ¡NOOOO! ¡PAPI, NO!

 _Y ya que no existe un paraíso en el cielo para los justos, o un infierno eterno para los malignos; un juez imparcial que no puedas comprar, o una sentencia justa que te haga pagar por lo que hiciste, yo seré el verdugo que te castigue con todo el dolor que provocaste… exacerbado con tu propia perversión._

La sangre no brotó a chorros como ocurría normalmente cuando se cortaba una arteria importante, sino que un lodo espeso y negruzco se escapaba del interior de su cuerpo como el fango que se desbordaba de un pantano al desbordarse por la crecida del nivel del agua. La sombra atacó su garganta primero para hacerla callar y no tener que escuchar sus insoportables chillidos decrépitos. Podía sentir cada estocada y cortada en su cuerpo que, a diferencia de como lo hacía ella, no eran incisiones meticulosamente efectuadas, sino una serie de golpes violentos que machacaban sus órganos y destazaban su cuerpo.

La ilusión creada por su verdugo podría engañar la mente de la condenada y matarla en pocos segundos. Sin embargo, la mantendría viva, al menos lo suficiente para hacerla pagar una parte de sus crímenes y preparar el escenario para lo que seguiría.

Bonnie, aún atada a la mesa y confundida por lo que acababa de suceder, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras la mujer, que repentinamente había colapsado en el suelo, era víctima de violentas convulsiones que le habían impedido ejecutar su terrible crimen. El hecho de haber sido salvada milagrosamente, no era suficiente para agradecer su suerte y reponerse de la más espantosa experiencia de toda su vida. Y jamás lo haría, pues tales vivencias en personas sensibles y vulnerables podrían destruirlas para siempre, o como había sucedido con la desafortunada condesa de Wilhelm, convertirse en verdaderos monstruos cuyos amargos frutos se dispersarían en otras desafortunadas generaciones.

La propagación de una mala semilla era algo que tampoco permitiría.

Las correas y el trapo que le impedía respirar, eran retirados lentamente por la habilidad telequinética de su rescatista mientras forzaba un sueño profundo y pacífico en Bonnie que le haría olvidar todo lo ocurrido en aquella cocina, al menos hasta un punto donde la recreación de la historia fuera coherente.

 _Dichosa eres al jamás tener que convertirte en tus pesadillas, pequeña._

Le habría dado también una frazada para protegerla del frío acero de aquella mesa donde ahora dormía plácidamente, pero tal gesto pondría en riesgo su ya de por si poco discreta aparición cuando la Comunión de Psíquicos estaba en alerta máxima. A partir de ahora, todo quedaba en manos de su compañero.

 _Sin embargo…_

Ayudó a colocarla en posición fetal. Al menos así podría conservar suficiente calor y no resfriarse hasta que vinieran por ella.

Una vida inocente salvada. ¿Aquel acto enmendaría al menos la vida que tomó accidentalmente cuando mató a su nana… y todas las que tomaría después?

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	41. Una última jugada

Gracias por las flores (o más bien, la flor) por el aniversario. Como siempre, son una grata forma de saber que esta historia es leída y apreciada al menos por una pequeña y fiel legión de lectores. El 28 de este mes de marzo (o sea en 4 días), es el aniversario de la versión en español del fic. Espero tener algo especial para la ocasión, pero con la carga de trabajo, creó que me será bastante complicado. Si no, al menos tienen esta nueva entrega.

 **CAPÍTULO 33. Una última jugada.**

* * *

¿Los Greninja sudan? Aquella pregunta inoportuna era solo una de las tantas que cruzaban por la cabeza de Ash mientras observaba impotente el despliegue de estocadas chocando vigorosamente entre su fiel compañero, quien se encontraba al borde del agotamiento, y su rival, el atormentado Pokémon acorazado que había sido reducido a una mera máquina de tortura que no mostraba ni el más mínimo signo de fatiga o compasión mientras se limitaba a usar sus cuchillas para rechazar las espadas del batracio.

En otras circunstancias, el hombre enmascarado que se encontraba al otro extremo del improvisado campo de batalla habría disfrutado en demasía el tener a su oponente contra las cuerdas, abatido por sus inigualables habilidades y estilo de lucha que lo había hecho famoso. Pero no esta vez. No cuando era testigo de un decepcionante y desesperante intento de aquel muchacho por aguantar el ritmo de una verdadera batalla a muerte.

\- Aburrido… – Declaró sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro a modo de desaprobación – ¿Vas a luchar en serio o tendré que terminar con este encuentro de una vez por todas?

Aquel comentario sólo hizo que la sangre le hirviera de rabia – ¡Shurikens de agua! – ordenó en otro pobre intento de hacer callar al canalla que le impedía ir en ayuda de sus amigos. Pikachu lo acompañó con su característico sonido en tono furioso mientras las filosas estrellas de agua comprimida chocaban nuevamente contra la impenetrable coraza de Bisharp.

\- Qué decepción… – Susurró el enmascarado. Ya había tenido suficiente y el tiempo apremiaba – ¡Machácalo como el insignificante renacuajo que es!

Por primera vez, Bisharp optó por tomar una posición totalmente ofensiva contra su rival, avanzando a paso acelerado como una pesada locomotora de carga contra el frágil obstáculo que sería aplastado en instantes. Ash, aterrado al ver que Greninja estaba demasiado exhausto como para poder maniobrar dentro del reducido espacio disponible, se apresuró a ordenar una improvisada medida de emergencia para evitar que su compañero fuese apachurrado por la embestida de aquel monstruo: usando nuevamente su ataque de shurikens de agua, esta vez los usó en conjunto con sus sables para formar una especie de estrella gigante parecida a aquella que solía aparecer en su espalda cuando eran capaces de efectuar la evolución sincronizada, y que en esta ocasión podía blandir como si fuera un escudo que resistía los filosos golpes de Bisharp.

\- ¡Greninja! ¡Aguanta ahí! – Ordenó Ash con cierto alivio al ver que su plan había resultado… por ahora.

El enmascarado no pudo evitar sentir una mínima admiración ante un movimiento que jamás se hubiese esperado… pero que llegaba demasiado tarde como para cambiar su opinión al respecto – ¿Y así es como querías ser campeón de la liga, niño? – Se burló mientras sonreía con malicia al ver que algunas grietas comenzaban a formarse en el escudo – ¡Suerte que fue cancelada, o de lo contrario sólo habrías sido expuesto como una total vergüenza para el mundo de las batallas Pokémon!

Aquel insulto sólo lo puso incluso más iracundo. No por la burla de sus habilidades a pesar de su vasta experiencia en el mundo de las batallas Pokémon, sino por la hipocresía y desfachatez de un ser repulsivo que no tenía el menor derecho de juzgarlo.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Hablándome de deshonra y vergüenza? – Gruñó Ash, acompañado nuevamente por los chillidos de Pikachu – ¡En una batalla Pokémon, tanto el entrenador como su compañero son uno mismo, y es el resultado de la estrategia, el trabajo duro y la confianza entre ambos lo que nos da la victoria! ¡Mira lo que le hiciste a tu compañero! ¡Lo convertiste en un monstruo que sólo vive para lastimar a otros!

Hubo una pequeña pausa y un silencio casi absoluto de no ser por el sonido de las cuchillas quebrando el escudo de Greninja. De pronto, una risa santurrona y onerosa que hacía debido a la máscara de su dueño, hizo que Ash se irritara todavía más de lo que ya estaba.

\- Pobre niño tan estúpido… creyendo aún en la farsa de ese discurso idealista ¿Quieres que te diga por qué soy superior a ti? ¿quieres saber por qué tengo toda la ventaja mientras tú y tu Pokémon apenas y pueden mantenerse de pie? – Las ancas de Greninja se flexionaban poco a poco, vencidas por la fuerza y el peso que lo estaban venciendo. Dentro de sí, el hombre enmascarado se deleitaba con al menos un final trágico que le quitaría el mal sabor de una batalla poco emocionante – Yo soy uno con mis impulsos y más anhelados deseos. Abrazar la victoria es mi más grande placer… mi elixir, mi razón para existir. Mientras que tú sólo eres un pobre diablo que se ha arrancado las alas por voluntad propia.

Y mientras Blandín hacía un esfuerzo titánico para mantener una posición erguida a pesar del artefacto que literalmente lo estaba matando, Ash hacía lo mismo en su mente. Era la primera vez que oía hablar a uno de ellos de otra clase de placer que no involucraba perversión o sexualidad Aquello era, incómodamente, muy parecido a lo que él siempre había experimentado y en parte perseguido en su largo viaje como entrenador.

Deleitándose con la mirada escéptica de Ash al descubrir poco a poco la ironía en las semejanzas de su estilo de vida, su rival continuó – Ustedes creen que nuestro credo sólo consiste en los goces de la carne y la lujuria, pero esta comprensión es limitada y superficial. Nosotros velamos por el instinto más puro y exquisito que existe; sin restricciones ni prejuicios, aquel que nos separa de ser formas de vida simplonas sin otra razón más que el de la burda existencia en el peldaño más miserable de la jerarquía de las cosas – al mismo tiempo que decía esto, extendía sus brazos hacia el cielo como si fuese un predicador de una palabra perversa para luego dirigir una mano acusadora a su oponente – Eso es lo que eres, chico: una aburrida parodia de lo que alguna vez fue un entrenador apasionado, un soñador que encontraba su más grande placer en las batallas al lado de sus compañeros… dime, ¿es por eso que jamás tuviste novia?

Incompleto. Ese fue el primer pensamiento que Ash había sentido aquel día cuando se enteró de la peor forma que no podría desempeñarse como antes, ni mucho menos de disfrutar lo que más le apasionaba en todo el planeta. Su pesar había sido ocultado bajo un nuevo régimen y objetivo que apenas y podía sobrellevar a pesar de sus enormes esfuerzos para adaptarse. No pudo evitar sentir el más profundo pesar de que quizá aquellos días más inocentes bien podían haber terminado por completo, y que jamás podría volver a disfrutar de lo que lo hacía feliz, pues las consecuencias podrían ser fatales tanto por el hecho de abrazar la influencia del parásito y convertirse en otro monstruo que usaba a sus compañeros como vulgares herramientas, o un paciente inerte postrado en algún sanatorio sin siquiera mostrar expresión alguna hasta el final de sus días.

Sin embargo… aquel individuo no tenía idea de quién era, y de lo que era capaz de hacer con tal de salvar a sus seres queridos. Pues a diferencia de él, sus propios impulsos y deseos más salvajes no lo habían convertido en un egoísta hambriento de inocuos placeres cuando de ayudar a otros se trataba. Y en esas situaciones, todo por lo que existía y daba sentido a su existencia, era hecho a un lado para hacer lo correcto.

\- Vaya… por un momento me la creí.

Existían cientos de respuestas que él había esperado escuchar después de su monólogo, pero aquella no era una de ellas – ¿Perdón?

Ahora era Ash quien se deleitaba con una expresión que denotaba su torpeza – No negaré que el placer es otro rasgo que nos caracteriza, y que condimenta nuestra forma de vivir a diario… pero lo que ustedes profesan es una versión retorcida; no, más bien, ¡abusaron y llevaron al exceso esta bella emoción al grado de que están dispuestos a lastimar a cualquiera con tal de perpetuarla…! – Una mueca de vigor se dibujó en su rostro. Había descubierto que su actitud se asemejaba mucho a cierto grupo de personas de las que le habían contado cuando era niño al ver una de ellas en la calle, y cuya lección se había grabado para siempre en su código moral – Mi mamá los llamaba "adictos", personas que también abusaron de algo que los hacía sentir bien durante un tiempo, pero que después los había corrompido. Me dijo que la mayoría de esas personas necesitaban ayuda y compasión… pero ustedes…

Aquella respuesta había sido lo mismo como si se hubiesen mofado con sarcasmo de su excitante y digno estilo de vida – ¿Te atreves a compararnos con simples y miserables drogadictos, niño estúpido? Esto lo pagarás y muy caro.

Pero la amenaza se había desvanecido en el aire tan pronto como Ash efectuaba el mantra que Clint le había enseñado para relajar su mente y concentrarse en el objetivo. Sin distracciones ni emociones fuertes que podrían activar al parásito en un momento crítico, el joven entrenador y su Pikachu fijaron toda su atención en un único objetivo: derrotar a su adversario y demostrarle al Culto que nunca serían capaces de corromperlo a él también.

\- Atormentaron a mi amiga en su día especial, me infectaron con una cosa que corrompe mi sueño, mataron a una persona inocente y secuestraron a una niña pequeña que ahora vivirá aterrada por el resto de sus días… – Miró fijamente a su oponente con una fría tenacidad como si se tratara de un gallardo paladín a punto de castigar a los injustos – Con todo esto en mente, ¿aún crees que hay forma en la que pueda perder contra ti?

El enmascarado ya había tenido suficiente de la bravuconería y presunción de un chico que no había caído en sus chantajes.

\- ¡Clava a ese sucio renacuajo al suelo!

Bisharp dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo contra su oponente para aplastarlo con una plancha de acero reforzado y afiladas cuchillas que pronto perforarían el frágil cuerpo de Greninja. Pero Ash, haciendo gala de su creatividad en momentos críticos, además de las palabras de Clint en sus sesiones de entrenamiento, ya tenía preparado el siguiente movimiento que acababa de improvisar en segundos.

\- ¡Greninja, quiebra tu shuriken!

El Pokémon ninja dedujo en segundos el brillante plan que su entrenador acababa de concebir. Con un último esfuerzo antes de ser derribado por todo ese peso, formó un puño lo bastante poderoso como para quebrar en pedazos su única defensa, provocando que cientos de fragmentos salieran disparados hacia su rival como filosas y finísimas agujas de lograron penetrar en la armadura de Bisharp y, en especial, entre los globos oculares que le arrebataron la ya de por si poca visibilidad que contaba.

Aprovechando el momento en que su oponente retrocedía por culpa del dolor, Greninja se encontró nuevamente libre y listo para retribuir el angustioso momento de encontrarse contra las riendas. Sin que se lo ordenaran, blandió nuevamente sus sables en espera de las siguientes órdenes de su entrenador.

\- ¡A su costado, Greninja!

El anfibio no desperdició tiempo y dio una fuerte estocada en el abdomen de Bisharp, una de las pocas zonas vulnerables debido a que habría limitado por completo su movimiento si hubiese sido reforzada. El impacto recorrió la pierna derecha, obligándolo a flexionarla y recibir todo su peso en una extremidad frágil que lo hizo caer con brusquedad.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Ahora a la parte desprotegida de su espalda! – Ordenó Ash sin perder una oportunidad de oro. Un momento de júbilo que, sorprendentemente y a pesar de su aún corta experiencia al controlar sus emociones, era capaz de racionar para evitar que el parásito despertara.

El enmascarado veía con impotencia y completo terror el cómo era humillado por completo por un mocoso que supuestamente no debería ser capaz de demostrar una habilidad así y no ser afectado por el parásito como le sucedía a la gran mayoría. Él lo sabía, y siempre había sido muy precavido para evitar que su propio parásito lo convirtiera en otro espectro inerte incapaz de sentir emoción alguna.

\- ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! ¡Defiéndete, sabandija deforme! – Chilló con una angustia cuyo lamento se exacerbaba por culpa de la máscara que vestía. De hecho, y si no fuese por este objeto que ocultaba su rostro, el desesperado miembro del Culto ya se habría rasgado la cara con sus propias uñas.

Pero el derribado Bisharp, incapaz de ponerse de pie por el enorme peso de su coraza a pesar de sus más fervientes intentos, no pudo evitar responder la doble estocada que Greninja había lanzado contra él, y que lo había impactado con un vigor tan prodigioso, que incluso con su ya afectada condición mental al ser sometido a una brutal cirugía, aún era capaz sentir cierto orgullo al enfrentarse con honor a un digno oponente. Tal como él y su entrenador habían disfrutado antes de ser consumidos por la locura del Culto.

El Pokémon acorazado colapsó finalmente como un viejo roble en su última batalla contra la implacable naturaleza. De no ser por los procesos quirúrgicos que habían deformado su rostro y agravado su voz para hacerlo sonar como una criatura en eterna agonía, una expresión de alegría habría sido atestiguada por los presentes.

Pero Ash no celebraría todavía. Iba a arriesgarse con un último movimiento para evitar que aquel individuo escapara o quedara permanentemente inconsciente como le sucedía al resto de los miembros del Culto infectados con el parásito.

\- ¡Greninja, derriba a ese sujeto!

El enmascarado, completamente paralizado al ver su derrota, sólo pudo musitar dos palabras antes de que un fulgor azul se abalanzara contra él.

\- ¿Qué demo…?

Su captura pondría fin a las maquinaciones del Culto. La condesa de Wilhelm, con su mente totalmente destruida por el inesperado acto de alguien que supuestamente estaba de su lado, sólo serviría de evidencia en contra de la líder que los había enviado. En cuestión de minutos llegarían Clint y los demás para atar cabos sueltos y capturar a la verdadera responsable de una vez por todas en su palacio, y ya con su caída, se rebelarían todos los oscuros secretos que ella guardaba, en especial aquel que debía mantenerse bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Eso, desafortunadamente, no debía suceder. No ahora, pues las consecuencias de hacerlo en un momento tan precipitado serían desastrosas para todos.

Desde las sombras, una criatura de figura traslúcida y cuerpo grumoso había estado esperando pacientemente aquel momento en el que desataría una cantidad brutal de energía eléctrica para sacar de combate al blanco principal de ese plan cuidadosamente orquestado. Juntó sus viscosas extremidades para preparar el ataque, formando una esfera de energía de un extraño tono azul oscuro del que emanaban pequeños relámpagos del mismo color, y la desató con violencia hacia el Pokémon acuático que vio entorpecida su hazaña de capturar al enemigo.

\- ¡Greninja! ¡No! – Gritó Ash al mismo tiempo que su fiel compañero era inmovilizado por el poderoso trueno que lo había dejado fuera de combate a milésimas de segundos de acabar con esa pesadilla. Miles de voltios recorrieron su delgado cuerpo hasta que toda esa energía era disipada en la habitación, dejando sólo un cuerpo humeante que colapsaba de forma violenta.

Ash y Pikachu, aunque absortos ante aquel cobarde ataque que nunca vieron venir, se abalanzaron hacia Greninja para auxiliarlo y comprobar que aún seguía estable después de ese impacto súper efectivo. Respiraron con alivio al ver que seguía estable, aunque gravemente herido e inconsciente.

Si bien aquel enmascarado compartía la misma sensación de sorpresa al ser auxiliado, tampoco podía dejar pasar un momento era perfecto para darle un giro al desenlace de su humillante derrota. Una que mancillaba su perfecta trayectoria como entrenador de alta categoría y que no le importaba ocultar bajo restos calcinados que ocultarían la evidencia para siempre. Corrió hacia una de las enormes tuberías de gas que se encontraba asegurada dentro de una pequeña habitación de aquel lúgubre sótano, y giró la llave que regulaba la salida de este peligroso combustible. El aterrador silbido de gas escapando rápidamente por la presión del recipiente, sólo era opacado por el sofocante aroma de la muerte a punto de manifestarse en llamas.

\- De esta forma no habrá testigos de tu pequeña victoria, chico – Dijo con un aire triunfante mientras sacaba un encendedor de oro de su bolsillo – No me importa que todo acabe para nosotros de esta manera.

Ash, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, reprobaba completamente la cobardía de la que eran capaces de mostrar los miembros del Culto – ¡Cobarde! ¡Pelea! – Gritó con enfado, acompañado de los chillidos furiosos de Pikachu.

\- Ahora veo por qué estaban tan interesados en ti… – Musitó el enmascarado en un último acto de revelación. El chico, con su voluntad para anular los efectos del parásito y poseedor de un potencial excelente para inesperadas tácticas de combate, era demasiado peligroso para el Culto, y debía deshacerse de él a como diera lugar – Adiós…

Giró lentamente la rosca del encendedor con su pulgar derecho para generar la chispa que desataría el infierno. Ningún Pokémon presente, ni tampoco alguna táctica desesperada sería capaz de evitar el inminente fin que se cernía sobre ellos…

O eso creía al menos.

\- ¡Inkay, psico-rayo ahora!

La estela de luces psicodélicas concentradas en un solo rayo de energía, impactaron contra el cuerpo del totalmente perdido enmascarado, el cual fue arrojado hacia la pared donde su nuca impactaría contra la tubería de gas, perdiendo el sentido casi de inmediato. El gemido de dolor y el inconfundible sonido del impacto contra el metal habían marcado el fin de aquel asalto cuidadosamente orquestado, pero que aun así estaba condenado al fracaso por la excesiva confianza y apego del Culto hacia sus placeres desenfrenados.

Al mismo tiempo, el efecto anulador del artefacto que sometía a Blandín estaba a punto de agotarse, tal como lo evidenciaba el resplandor que iba perdiendo su intensidad con sincronizadas pulsaciones de luz como si se trataran de un pulsar en el firmamento. Ash y Pikachu, absortos por el fortuito desenlace de aquella pesadilla, voltearon la mirada para conocer a los rescatistas que, tal como había sucedido ya varias veces en sus innumerables aventuras, nuevamente decidían hacer algo totalmente desinteresado para salvarlo de un posible destino fatal.

\- ¿Equipo Rocket? – Dijo Ash al identificar casi de inmediato (y por primera vez) al molesto trío detrás del atuendo casual que habían elegido para pasar desapercibidos. Y ahora que lo pensaba, tenía ya bastante tiempo que no se cruzaban en su camino.

\- Tienes suerte de que estuviéramos de paso, bobo – Respondió Jessie con irritación mientras James y Meowth se dirigían al campo de batalla – Esto, por supuesto, nos lo tendrás que compensar después.

James, esquivando el cuerpo inconsciente del enmascarado, cerró la llave de gas antes de que algún torpe descuido incinerara el recuerdo de su heroica hazaña. Mirando hacia el cuerpo del piro maníaco, pudo identificar el cinturón con pokébolas de Ash resguardado en su capa, el cual recuperó y entregó casi de forma natural a su dueño. Meowth, por su parte, estuvo tentado seriamente a robarse al núcleo de Zygarde ahora que existía una perfecta oportunidad, pero desistió gracias a las circunstancias poco alentadoras si el resto de los aliados de Ash llegasen de repente.

Ash sonrió con alivio al ver el despliegue de honradez y buena voluntad tan raro en ellos – Creí que jamás diría esto, pero en verdad me alegra verlos por aquí.

\- Bueno… espero que aprecies lo que acabamos de hacer, bobo – Protestó Meowth en un intento de ocultar su simpatía por aquel sincero agradecimiento – Pues incluso hicimos una excepción a nuestro código de jamás hacer una entrada discreta.

\- ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí? – Preguntó Ash ante una muy buena interrogante. Se le hacía difícil creer que su presencia era resultado de una muy oportuna coincidencia.

\- Ehh… ¡no espiándote a ti, es obvio!

\- ¡James! ¡¿Por qué no le dices todo de una vez, tarado?! – Reprendieron Jessie y Meowth al mismo tiempo que le daban un buen golpe en su cabeza por su falta de discreción.

Ash y Pikachu intercambiaron una sonrisa divertida, la primera que experimentaban en días. No importaba realmente por ahora el porqué de la súbita y muy oportuna intervención del equipo Rocket, pues la seguridad y bienestar de su compañero caído era prioridad, así como el de su amiga que…

\- ¡Bonnie! – Exclamó Ash con horror al recordar que todavía faltaba enfrentar a otro de ellos para rescatar a su amiga. Regresó a Greninja a su pokébola, prometiendo que en cuanto salieran de ahí lo pondría en reposo en el centro Pokémon de la ciudad, y salió corriendo junto a Pikachu y Blandin en su hombro.

\- ¡Oye, espera! – Protestó el trío al mismo tiempo que corrían detrás de él.

Y una vez que el lúgubre sótano se encontraba nuevamente abandonado, salvo por el derribado miembro del Culto y su Pokémon deforme, el autor de aquel trueno azul que cobardemente había herido de gravedad a Greninja, se retiraba poco después de que su compañero impidiera una tragedia a unos cuantos metros por encima de él. Su misión había sido un éxito, y sus actos marcaban por fin el parte aguas por donde el destino daría su intrincado rumbo hacia la victoria.

\- ¡Bonnie! ¡¿en dónde estás?! ¡Responde!

\- ¿Podrías al menos esperarnos, ingrato? – Refunfuñó Jessie tratando de seguirle el paso.

Pero al girar a la izquierda por el pasillo principal que llegaba a la cocina, una imagen espectral los hizo pararse en seco. Recibiéndolos a espaldas, la figura erguida de una mujer se tambaleaba con cada minúsculo paso que daba, como si se tratara de un muerto viviente deambulando sin dirección ni rumbo.

\- Pa-papi… – susurró con una voz lastimosa y ronca como si tuviese algo atorado en la garganta. Giró su cabeza lentamente hacia el grupo de intrusos, mostrando por fin el falso rostro mascullado y repugnante que se caía a pedazos como si fuese un merengue derritiéndose, junto con la peluca a punto de desprenderse de su cabeza – duele... duele mucho…

Ante aquella perturbada imagen, Ash y el equipo Rocket no pudieron evitar soltar un grito de espanto un tanto dramático que llegó a niveles absurdos cuando James ordenó inconscientemente un ataque contra la trastornada y quebrantada mujer.

\- ¡INKAY! ¡PSICO-RAYO CONTRA LA MOMIA!

La estela de luz producida por el pequeño Pokémon calamar, tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para empujarla de forma violenta hacia los estantes donde se guardaban los moldes y recipientes para la repostería. El ruido de los artilugios cayendo al suelo y sepultando a la espantosa mujer en un montículo de metal, se convertiría en una melodía macabra que los atormentaría para siempre.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡James! ¡¿estás demente?! – Exclamó Meowth a punto de arrancarse los bigotes por la semejante tontería que su compañero acababa de cometer.

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – Se excusó James inclinando la cabeza una y otra vez en un inútil intento de aminorar su torpeza – ¡Pero deben admitir que era bastante fea como para no reaccionar de esa manera!

\- ¿Quiere decir que vas a ordenarle a Inkay disparar rayos a Jessie cada vez que se levanta?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Protestó Jessie furiosa al mismo tiempo que tomaba las mejillas de Meowth y las estiraba como si fuese una banda de goma – ¡Ya verás, chimuelo irrespetuoso!

Ash, ignorando el desenlace de aquel corto encuentro con la otra miembro del Culto, y preguntándose seriamente lo que había sucedido, se apresuró a entrar a la cocina y buscar a su pequeña amiga a quien, afortunadamente, había encontrado descansando plácidamente sobre la enorme mesa de acero.

\- ¡Bonnie, Bonnie! ¿Estás bien? ¡Despierta! – Dijo mientras sacudía suavemente su hombro creyendo que algo seriamente grave habían hecho con ella, pues le parecía increíble que no se hubiese despertado ya después de aquel escándalo que James había provocado al mandar a volar a su captora.

Bonnie abrió sus ojos poco a poco para luego estirar sus brazos – ¡Ahum!… ¿eres tú, Ash?

\- Menos mal… – Suspiró con alivio.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – Preguntó Bonnie al mismo tiempo que frotaba sus aún somnolientos ojos.

\- Eso es lo que quisiera saber. ¿Te lastimaron?

\- No, no que yo recuerde… – Respondió para luego admirar el lindo atuendo que había sustituido su vestimenta más casual – Tampoco recuerdo que me haya cambiado de ropa.

Blandín saltó hacia sus brazos y ella lo recibió con una caricia en la mejilla. Dedenne, desafortunadamente, aún seguía inconsciente, pero Ash decidió no comentarle nada para evitar que se preocupara. Al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar soltar una breve risotada al ver que los siniestros planes del Culto habían sido frustrados por primera vez en lo que iba del conflicto. Eso, aunado con el enorme progreso que había alcanzado para domar al parásito con ayuda del riguroso entrenamiento de Clint, lo hacía sentirse mucho más confiado y firme en su papel como guerrero en aquel conflicto del que podía al fin vislumbrar un rayo de esperanza para su pronto y positivo desenlace.

No obstante… probablemente no habría logrado salir victorioso si no hubiese sido por la inesperada intervención de aquellos a los que muchas veces veía como insoportables villanos que sólo existían para fastidiar su viaje. Y hoy, sin embargo, nuevamente se presentaban como valiosos aliados capaces de anteponer la protección de otros sobre su agenda criminal. Lo menos que podía hacer ante tal muestra de solidaridad, era darle su más sincero agradecimiento.

\- Equipo Rocket, muchas gra…

No pudo completar su frase, pues la ahora misteriosa agenda del carismático trío los obligaba a salir de ahí una vez cumplida su misión entre el sonido de las sirenas de la policía cerca del establecimiento, y la puerta abriéndose de golpe para que sus amigos pudiesen auxiliarlo después de minutos de insoportable incertidumbre.

. . . .

\- Entonces nadie salió herido… – Suspiró Aria con el auricular todavía en la mano que sostenía temblorosamente desde el inicio del reporte.

\- _Gracias a nosotros_ – Aseguró Jessie con aire triunfante – _Bueno, fuera de aquellos horribles sujetos._

\- Si, y les estoy eternamente agradecida por ello.

 _\- Con esto quedamos a mano_ – Dijo James ahora tomando su turno para hablar por el auricular.

\- Me gustaría tenerlos de mi lado al menos un poco más de tiempo – Congratuló Aria con sinceridad y alago – Son extremadamente eficientes en lo que hacen, ¿saben?

Era el turno de Meowth de fanfarronear un poco – ¡ _Así es! ¡No por nada somos la élite del equipo Rocket! ¡El resto de las organizaciones del planeta literalmente se pelean por tenernos en nuestras filas!_

Aria no pudo soltar una divertida risotada. En definitiva, era un trío encantador del que echaría de menos – No me queda la menor duda – Dijo – Bueno, por ahora nos despedimos. Espero saber de ustedes pronto. ¡Hasta luego!

Colgó el elegante auricular de cerámica con relieves incrustados con oro. Uno de los tantos objetos de lujo que Pierre coleccionaba y daba uso en su mansión donde se llevaba a cabo la primera reunión de la vieja Orden. Su sonrisa no duraría mucho, pues con lo acontecido recientemente era hora de tomar una muy difícil decisión.

\- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Pierre como si esperara la resolución a la que Aria había llegado.

\- ¿Qué sabes de una tal Gretel? – Preguntó.

Pierre se perturbó ligeramente al escuchar aquel nombre poco mencionado dentro de la Orden – ¿La condesa de Wilhelm? ¿Ella estuvo ahí? – Preguntó sin descorazonarse, pues salvo un par de anécdotas poco reveladoras acerca de su expulsión, no tenía mayor conocimiento de aquella mujer.

Aria sometió la profunda consternación que sentía al ver cómo su Orden se alejaba cada vez más de la redención – No ahondaré en detalles por ahora acerca de lo que recientemente descubrí de este personaje, pero me queda claro que Palermo está haciendo enormes esfuerzos para superarse con cada repugnante acto.

\- Si es cierto lo que dices, no quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiese pasado de no haber sido por la intervención de tus agentes, Aria.

La consternada chica, consciente de que no podían permitir que ella siguiera con su perversa agenda, buscó reposo en uno de los cómodos sillones de aquella discreta habitación para reflexionar – Nosotros hemos permitido esto, y es hora de enmendar nuestros errores.

\- Palermo tiene contactos muy poderosos, Aria – Aseguró Pierre – Incluso si la acusáramos públicamente, difícilmente nuestro testimonio sería suficiente para llevarla a juicio.

\- Sin mencionar la reputación de varios miembros honorables cuyo apellido caerá por siempre en la infamia por culpa de ella – dijo el tercer miembro de cabellos dorados que los acompañaba mientras servía el té que había preparado con esmero – Yo te di mi apoyo para proteger el honor que le queda a la Orden, no para convertirla en el foco de atención de medios rapaces que nos desollarán vivos sin hacer ninguna distinción.

Aria abandonó su asiento con vehemencia y desagrado ante ese comentario egoísta – ¡Estamos hablando de hacer lo correcto y enfrentar el resultado de nuestra apatía ante un grave problema que permitimos que creciera a niveles gigantescos! ¡¿No es ese acaso una muestra de verdadero honor y humildad que nos enaltece como las personas influyentes que decimos ser?! – Su ímpetu y coraje hizo que Siebold la mirara con asombro. Era la primera vez que una joven impetuosa le levantaba la voz de ese modo para evidenciar la poca sutileza en su anterior comentario. Y la admiraba por ello – No obstante… después del escrutinio del que todos seremos parte al ser expuesta esta verdad a la opinión pública, es posible que todos los nobles esfuerzos que hemos creado colapsen irremediablemente.

\- Las exhibiciones serán lo primero, de eso no hay duda – Agregó Pierre con una mueca de afligida resignación – Una lástima, pues eran un bello espectáculo que combinaba la elegancia, creatividad y vínculo de las jovencitas con sus Pokémon.

Pierre no se equivocaba, y aquel inevitable daño colateral en su cruzada contra su antigua mentora le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser. Después de todo, le había dedicado diez años de su vida, junto con agotadoras sesiones de entrenamiento, regímenes alimenticios estrictos, golpes y laceraciones al efectuar riesgosas rutinas e incontables horas de insomnio para planearlas con todo su esmero y cariño para agradar a su público.

Su sentimiento siempre fue puro, y solo hasta recientemente se había dado cuenta de que Palermo había abusado de esa sinceridad para atrapar a nuevos adeptos que terminaba por corromper y desechar cuando presentaban algún riesgo. No dejaría tampoco que su influencia destruyera lo que más amaba hacer.

\- No si hacemos un trato…

\- ¿Una primicia a algún medio con la condición de guardar cierta discreción? – Sugirió Siebold meneando la cabeza en señal de escepticismo – Lo siento, Aria, pero con el ruido que esto generará, hasta el más insignificante recuerdo escapará para dañar más nuestra de por si manchada imagen.

\- No, no me refería a eso – Aclaró de inmediato con una seriedad que le provocó un nudo en la garganta.

Pierre y Siebold intercambiaron una mirada consternada, como si ambos hubiesen pensado en la misma resolución que Aria estaba a punto de sugerir.

\- Aria, si es lo que estamos pensando, hay que recordarte lo arriesgado que es.

\- Ni siquiera conocemos bien sus intenciones – Agregó Siebold.

Aria asintió al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio para desahogar la tensión que sentía ante tremenda carga. Hasta hace poco más de una semana, las únicas preocupaciones que conocía eran las de defender su título y brillar en el escenario como la estrella que se le instruyó que debía ser; y ahora, a vísperas de sus 17 años, debía dirigir su revuelta como una persona madura y competente en la toma de decisiones. Pero al carecer de esas casualidades, debía compensar su falta de experiencia con medidas en extremo arriesgadas, pero exitosas si jugaba bien sus cartas.

\- ¿Y qué crees que hagan una vez que se enteren de nuestro silencio ante cada mezquino y enigmático plan de Palermo? – Dijo por fin con las preguntas más sensatas que se le pudieron ocurrir en medio de toda esa confusión – ¿Y cuándo envió a Adelie a infectar a un niño y luego abusó de su mente perturbada para obligarla a matar a su propio hijo? ¿Y más recientemente, cuándo se enteren de que una antropófaga y un sádico estuvieron a punto de destruir las vidas de dos niños inocentes?

El resumen de los últimos actos de su antigua líder los llenó de vergüenza e impotencia al darse cuenta que en cierto modo todos habían sido cómplices de una agenda macabra para ocultar los secretos de una Orden que ya no reconocían. Ni siquiera ellos, que pertenecían al círculo interno, tenían la más mínima noción de todo lo que Palermo estaba organizando detrás de bambalinas… o de cualquier plan que les había ocultado desde el inicio de las operaciones de la Orden. Su único consuelo, sin embargo, era que al menos el reciente plan de Palermo, cualquiera que fuese, había fracasado estrepitosamente, pero difícilmente con severas consecuencias que afectaran su enigmática agenda o la relacionaran con los hechos ocurridos en ciudad Shalure.

Era todo o nada, una apuesta en la que se jugarían su honor y la continuidad de la Orden. Con una última mirada lastimosa y melancólica, Pierre y Siebold asintieron para mostrar su acuerdo al desesperado acto en el que su joven líder decidiría el destino de la Orden, su honor y, sin saberlo todavía, del mundo entero.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	42. Jaque a la Bruja

**CAPÍTULO 34. Jaque a la Bruja.**

* * *

Había obtenido títulos con el pasar de los años desde su conversión. Algunos que denotaban cierto respeto por su posición de poder dentro de la Orden y su estrecha relación con la líder, siendo Madam de Valois el más conocido y cordial que los iniciados y aquellos en una posición inferior usaban para dirigirse hacia ella. No obstante, era fácil que cualquiera optara por llamarla con otros apodos menos ceremoniosos cuando conocían las pasiones que ella desbordaba a borbotones como un objeto de deseo y placer desenfrenado al que se había reducido su triste existencia, única emoción que podía sentir después de haber aceptado el trato de convertirse en portadora del parásito.

El alto al declive que viene con la edad, junto con el regreso de su radiante belleza que permanecería hasta el final de sus días sin marchitarse, sólo representaban dones adicionales y banales al lado de la verdadera motivación que la había llevado a aceptar un trato perverso con una fuerza que desconocía, y que se había aprovechado de su vulnerabilidad para convertirla en una mera extensión de su voluntad: un alto a su miseria y un estado de lujuria constante que desviarían su mente del horror que había permitido traer con sus actos.

Y sin embargo… diez años después de no ser más que un trozo de carne que Palermo había repartido hasta al ser más desagradable pero influyente, diez años sin voluntad propia ni recuerdo alguno de los verdaderos sentimientos que poseía para lo que quedaba de su quebrada familia, diez años sin ejercer su pasión que hechizaba al público en sus elogiados y populares recitales… por fin parecían terminar entre un torbellino de confusiones e insoportables jaquecas, como si se tratara de un estado de embriaguez que había durado el suficiente tiempo como para hacer estragos en sus recuerdos. Y después de años de una hipnosis auto infligida, aquel día se había despertado con la determinación de recordar y construir lo que alguna vez constituyó a Adelie de Valois, la persona que había olvidado por tanto tiempo, pero que planeaba rescatarla antes de perderla para siempre.

El lugar más obvio para comenzar, pensó, era en los viejos álbumes familiares que habían estado arrumbados en un olvidado cajón en el ático de su villa veraniega. En cualquier otro escenario, una unidad de oficiales Jenny con sus Herdiers habría estado resguardando el lugar en busca de pistas para aclarar el falso crimen que había cometido. Pero una rápida petición a Palermo para usar sus contactos y alejar a los detectives al menos por ese día, le habían dado acceso al hogar que muy probablemente nunca podría habitar nuevamente.

Como los álbumes habían sido arrojados ahí sin ningún cuidado, el tesoro estaba desordenado y algunas fotos habían escapado de su lugar; muchas de ellas tan estropeadas por la humedad y el ambiente, que jamás podría recuperarlas -Si tan sólo supiera donde se encontraba el archivo digital-. Desde las primeras horas de la mañana, Adelie había puesto manos a la obra y paseado por los recuerdos al observar las fotos de los momentos más felices de su vida, comenzando por las imágenes de su niñez al lado de su otrora mejor amiga; un poco más adelante, encontró las de su primer recital a los ocho años, y luego el de su debut como intérprete profesional en el conservatorio de Lumiose, una noche en la que en ese entonces creyó la más importante y orgullosa de toda su vida… hasta que vio la foto del día de su boda. Un precioso recuerdo envuelto en una estela de luz blanca que agradecía que aún se conservaba en perfecto estado a pesar de haber quedado abandonado todos esos años.

Pero existía uno que no podía encontrar, quizá el más preciado de todos ellos; uno que, de hecho, también era el más extenso y pesado de todos los que poseía. Buscó de un lugar hacia a otro desempolvando baúles y moviendo libreros polvorientos hasta dejar sucio y estropeado su fino y modesto traje color claro que vestía, el primero que usaba en mucho tiempo desde que había optado por usar prendas oscuras y ajustadas que exhibieran sus atributos. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, pues aquel álbum que recopilaba hasta el más íntimo detalle de los primeros ocho años de su hijo, no aparecía en ningún lado. La angustia y desesperación comenzaban a apoderarse de ella, como si sintiera que, de no encontrarlos, jamás podría volver a estar completa. De hecho, y de no haber sido por la inesperada aparición del protagonista del álbum extraviado, Adelie habría golpeado su cabeza una y otra vez contra el mueble, en un inútil y enloquecido intento de tratar de recuperar sus memorias.

\- Madre… – Murmuró una voz baja e impasible.

Adelie se levantó como un rayo, alarmada por la súbita aparición de alguien que acababa de violar su propio ultimátum de vivir en completo aislamiento hasta haber concluido con su trabajo. Incluso Palermo se había hartado de ella al negarse a revelarle el paradero de su hijo a pesar de sus constantes súplicas, siendo sedada y asolada en una de las tantas propiedades de la Orden por un día entero hasta que por fin se había calmado.

\- ¡Phillip…! – Exclamó asustada al principio. Pero de inmediato, la angustia que sentía por el vacío que dejaría la pérdida de las memorias con su hijo, se desvaneció, como si su simple presencia despejara cualquier temor irracional.

\- Me-Me alegra verte, hijo… – Musitó para luego esbozar una muy débil sonrisa, la única que su perturbada y aún conflictiva mente le permitía gesticular – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Está todo bien?

La voz familiar que no había escuchado en años, confirmó su hipótesis respecto a las inesperadas anomalías ocurridas en su madre los últimos días desde su acto en el instituto. Pero que ella asumiera un enorme riesgo al buscar aquellos viejos álbumes familiares gracias a un invencible deseo de no dejar morir lo que quedaba de su identidad, junto con una muestra de sincera mezcla de inquietud y alegría al verlo, arrojaban un resultado sumamente impredecible, expresado en la represión de las emociones que apenas y se notaban en su imperturbable semblante. Una habilidad que había dominado por años gracias a su personalidad metódica, reservada, y calculadora. Una máscara a punto de cambiar en una nueva fase de su cruzada personal, junto con quizá la única oportunidad de reparar aquello que parecía irremediable.

\- Empaca tus cosas. Tenemos que irnos.

. . . .

\- ¿Y eso es todo?

Esa fue la última pregunta de Clint hacia Ash después del largo interrogatorio para saber hasta el más mínimo detalle del incidente en el que por poco y terminaba en una tragedia similar al del instituto. Tampoco ayudaba mucho que Clint se hubiese mostrado tan frío e indagador hacia Ash, como si la relación y respeto entre mentor y alumno desapareciese, siendo reducido al de un estricto agente de la ley y un sospechoso al que le era prohibido retirarse, a pesar de haber dado todo su testimonio. Y, sin embargo, y como otra muestra de madurez ante el desenlace de una situación extremadamente estresante, Ash decidió no expresar reproche alguno ante la postura de Clint, limitándose a responder sin reparo a sus muchas preguntas.

\- Si, bueno… –titubeó un poco al recordar a los principales responsables de que él, Bonnie y sus Pokémon estuviesen a salvo – creo que de no haber sido por el equipo Rocket, las cosas habrían salido terriblemente mal.

Clint arqueó su ceja derecha en señal de sorpresa e incredulidad. Jamás en sus más improbables escenarios se hubiese imaginado que los mismos a los que les había advertido seriamente de lo que sucedería si los encontraba de nuevo, terminaran siendo héroes anónimos -lo menos que podía hacer era agradecérselos si los volvía a ver-… sin embargo, le costaba pensar que su oportuna presencia en un momento preciso fuese una simple coincidencia, sobre todo si la evidencia apuntaba a que ellos sabían dónde encontrar a Ash y los demás. Indagaría más al respecto, cuando estuviese menos ocupado con otros asuntos más importantes.

\- Aun así… – dijo, a punto de soltar la reprimenda que merecía su falta de sensatez – desaparecer de esta manera sin avisar a Surge, fue la más grande muestra de estupidez e ingenuidad que has cometido hasta el momento, Ash… y vaya que tienes una racha bastante larga.

El joven entrenador se encogió de hombros y agachó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza, sobre todo al haber ignorado la más básica indicación de Clint antes de su paseo. Pikachu trató de reconfortarlo frotando su cabeza en la barbilla de su compañero sin éxito, mientras el resto de sus amigos observaban impotentes cómo parecía recibir toda la culpa de lo que sucedió. Incluso Korrina quiso interceder por él, pero su abuelo la detuvo cogiéndola del hombro, evitando que su ingenua nieta interrumpiera un valioso momento de aprendizaje y madurez que sólo puede instruirse de manera rígida.

\- Vamos, Clint. No seas tan duro – Intercedió Surge en un intento de asumir la culpa – Yo era el encargado de su seguridad, si quieres desquitarte con alguien…

\- No obstante… – Interrumpió. Pues si bien era importante mencionar los errores para fortalecer el carácter de su alumno, también lo era congratularlo después de una extraordinaria labor – Debo admitir que superaste cualquier expectativa que tenía contigo en el control del parásito…

\- ¿E-En serio? – Preguntó con una mezcla de desconcierto y optimismo que no esperaba, sobre todo después del regaño por sus descuidos.

\- Tu progreso es simplemente sorprendente – continuó – Actuaste con seriedad, convicción y enfocado totalmente en tu objetivo. Créeme, a mí me costó mucho más trabajo cuando empecé y… bueno, no digo esto a menudo, pero… pero… un segundo, por favor…

Al principio, Ash creyó que le costaba trabajo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para felicitarlo por su desempeño, y así evitar que el orgullo se le subiera a la cabeza al punto de volverse en un engreído. No obstante, y por la forma en que las vértebras del cuello de Clint sobresalían como si lucharan por mantener el contenido de su estómago en su lugar, se dio cuenta que en realidad todavía sufría de los violentos embistes de la sesión psíquica que todavía le rendían cuentas al otrora mentor de porte imperturbable.

Cubriéndose la boca, se dirigió como un rayo al sanitario que estaba a unos metros de distancia en aquella habitación y cerró la puerta. Ahora que Ash lo pensaba, era muy probable que Clint hubiese escogido ese lugar en particular para el interrogatorio por la proximidad de un baño en caso de necesitarlo. Pero poco podía hacer la barrera de madera para callar los espantosos sonidos de espasmos y regurgitaciones que a más de uno de los presentes le provocó esbozar una mueca de asco.

Ash quedó tan desconcertado ante la absurda forma en que una importante charla había sido cortada de forma tan abrupta, que no sabía si reír o preocuparse. Por su parte, Surge no mostraría misericordia, y eso significaba aprovechar la oportunidad de añadir otro capítulo a las anécdotas humillantes que podría utilizar en el momento menos indicado.

\- Clint, ¿todo bien ahí adentro? – Indagó Elesa acercando su cabeza hacia la puerta del sanitario.

\- Ah, déjalo en paz. Sigue siendo una vergüenza para controlar su estómago después de un poco de actividad psíquica.

\- ¡Púdrete, Surge! – Gritó Clint con un tono grave y entrecortado por culpa de su irritada garganta– ¡Púdrete tú y tus estúpidas aspirinas tan inútiles como tu cerebro!

La seria y sombría atmósfera de la habitación se había esfumado tan pronto como esa improvisada sesión de comedia les retornó la risa y la buena vibra al grupo reunido ahí a consecuencia de una peligrosa cruzada que, a pesar de sus desastrosos efectos en la psicología de ellos, siempre podían encontrar el momento perfecto para reír y estrechar nuevos lazos de amistad.

\- Al menos Bonnie no parece tener secuelas o recuerdos de lo que sucedió – Añadió Clemont, colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo en otro gesto de agradecimiento por haber ayudado a su hermana – Tampoco hubo heridos… bueno, con excepción de Greninja que ya se encuentra en reposo en el centro Pokémon.

Minutos después de castigar al inodoro y asearse lo mejor posible para ocultar su espantoso aspecto y aroma, Clint salió por fin de su calvario entre burlas y palmaditas afectuosas en la espalda. Su rostro cansado, pero aún constante, escondía la mayor sensación de vergüenza que había experimentado desde aquella ocasión en que reunió hasta la última gota de valor para declararse, sin saber que todas las entrometidas aspirantes a modelo de ciudad Nimbasa escuchaban la confesión detrás de los bastidores.

\- ¿Algún resultado de las identidades de los que atacaron, Bebe? – Preguntó para desviar la atención que lo comenzaba a poner incómodo.

\- Esto va a hacer mucho ruido cuando la prensa narre esta historia – Contestó Bebe al mismo tiempo que revisaba la encriptación de los archivos hackeados de la policía en la pantalla holográfica de su ordenador – Rufus Wright, veterano campeón de la liga Pokémon y uno de sus principales promotores y accionistas…

No fue sorpresa que Clemont, Valerie y el resto de aquellos que formaban parte de la liga Pokémon como líderes de gimnasio, miraran con inquietud y desaliento al rostro familiar de un hombre que hasta ahora lo habían visto como un formidable caballero que anteponía el honor y la virtud de las batallas Pokémon sobre la simple presunción, cuando en realidad se trataba de otro embaucador y perverso esclavo del enemigo. El alcance del Culto, capaz de llegar hasta los más altos puestos de distintos organismos ya fuesen gubernamentales o privados, era sumamente perturbador, y sólo aumentaba su convicción de ponerle un alto de una vez por todas.

\- ¿Tendrá que ver con la cancelación de la liga? – Inquirió Ash con suma curiosidad ante el posible responsable de que su viaje sufriera esta interrupción.

\- Desafortunadamente no podremos saberlo. Al menos no en corto plazo. Está en coma como… bueno, el resto de todos los miembros del Culto que hemos capturados.

\- ¿Qué hay de la mujer? – Preguntó Clint, a pesar de que ya se había hecho una idea de la falta de información trascendente que podría poseer. Especialmente después de la embestida que había sufrido gracias al inconsciente acto del equipo Rocket.

\- Bueno, está tan deteriorada y herida que es difícil identificarla. Ni siquiera posee alguna marca distintiva. Supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta que hagan la prueba de DNA.

Clint lamentaba de nueva cuenta la carencia de algún sujeto o pista de la que pudiesen indagar más a fondo. No obstante, y a diferencia del resto de sus compañeros cuyos rostros ya se esbozaba la expresión de la decepción y angustia, aún tenía la pieza de información que había obtenido gracias a su reunión con la Comunión de Psíquicos, aquella que bien había valido la pena arriesgar la integridad de su organismo y reputación.

\- Escuchen todos, hay una… eh… una posible sospechosa entre toda esta locura… quizá la que hemos estado buscando.

El silencio que siguió a la inesperada noticia fue acompañado de varios pares de ojos curiosos que se posaron en la solemne mirada del mensajero de un aviso trascendental que cambiaba el panorama vacío y engorroso de una búsqueda que casi nunca les arrojaba alguna pista o trayecto claro que seguir.

\- ¿Es una mujer? – Preguntó Elesa después de una breve pausa – ¿Qué te dijo la Comunión?

Clint unió ambas manos para formar un puño que llevó a la altura de su pecho. Las palmas eran frotadas de manera inquieta en un intento de despejar su mente para compartir todo lo que había obtenido en su viaje astral. Pero tan pronto como la primera palabra apenas había escapado de su boca, el inconfundible sonido de su móvil personal lo interrumpió de golpe. Su cara palideció para atender la llamada, pues al tratarse de su línea encriptada reservada para sus seres queridos más cercanos, creyó que podría tratarse de Matilda para darle otra mala noticia de la condición médica de Eldwin. Pero al ver que el número que trataba de comunicarse no correspondía a alguno que conociera, se vio tentado a destruir el dispositivo bajo sospecha de que quizá -por muy improbable que pareciera- el Culto había logrado interferir con sus líneas.

\- ¿Clint...? ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Elesa con una angustia a punto de provocarle un temblor incontrolable en sus piernas.

Ya fuese que se tratara de una trampa, Clint tenía un plan de emergencia si las cosas salían tan mal como ya lo esperaba. No quedaba de otra más que seguir el juego… por el momento, y despejar cualquier duda al contestar la llamada.

\- ¿Quién eres y cómo conseguiste este número? – respondió haciendo la señal a Surge de estar alerta para llevar a cabo el plan de contingencia y evacuación de ser necesario, pero las primeras palabras del desconocido al otro lado de la línea lo desconcertaron al grado de olvidar una de las reglas primordiales de todo Vigía: no sobresaltarse ante el primer indicio de una posible revelación.

 _\- Tienes razón en todo. ¡Ella está aquí en el Palacio de la Doncella!_

\- Espera, espera ¿de qué estás hablando…?

\- ¡ _No hay tiempo de explicar!_ – Chilló la voz detrás de la línea – _¡Debes venir tan pronto como puedas! ¡No puedo mantenerla aquí por mucho más tiempo!_

Clint pudo identificar de inmediato a la dueña de aquella voz que clamaba su presencia. Lo que no podía explicarse, y lo mantenía profundamente perturbado era el cómo se las había arreglado para conseguir su número. De entrada, parecía ser que ellos ya sabían que iba a ir de todos modos después de su descubrimiento en la Comunión, lo que lo obligó a descartar cualquier intento de un asalto discreto y sigiloso. No obstante… la voz transmitía una genuina angustia y desesperación por ayuda, pero si la sospechosa había demostrado una intachable actuación para ocultar su identidad como la mente maestra detrás de toda esa locura, lo mejor era ir con todas las precauciones existentes hacia una posible trampa.

\- Esto no te exime de nada, ¿entiendes? – Dijo con un tono amenazador. Por sus principios y filosofía, le daría el beneficio de la duda hasta descubrir la verdad – Más vale que tengas respuestas o también te quemarás en la misma hoguera.

Colgó sin decir nada más o expresar algún otro gesto que no fuese su profundo desconcierto ante la casi inverosímil e impredecible forma en que las cosas estaban tomando su lugar. Sus años de entrenamiento jamás lo habían esperado para un momento así en el que toda su experiencia y recursos tendrían que ser utilizados en un último asalto contra los responsables del más repugnante y acto en su vertiginosa vida y que desató esta locura.

\- ¿Clint…? – Indagó Elesa totalmente perdida al igual que el resto de los reunidos ahí después de escuchar la seria amenaza que había lanzado contra él, o la usuaria que acababa de llamar por esa línea privada.

\- Todos los que tengan un medio de transporte lo suficientemente rápido o eficiente como para llegar a ciudad Anistar en menos de dos horas, prepárenlo. Partimos en cinco minutos – Respondió sin titubeos y con el tono más severo que jamás habían escuchado – Es hora de cazar una bruja…

. . . .

Sólo una vez en toda su vida la manipuladora, influyente y nihilista líder de la Orden había sido puesta contra las riendas, obligada a aceptar un injusto trato que salvaba su arrugado pellejo y el futuro de su organización, a cambio de un joven talento a quien le prometió la gloria y el mundo a sus pies bajo una estela de luz y frenéticos vítores que harían grabar su nombre en la historia de las exhibiciones Pokémon. En su lugar, la pobre chica fue reducida a un simple objeto de deseo, un juguete que decenas -quizás más- ultrajaron hasta someterla en un mundo de oscuridad perpetua donde el único descanso que le depararía, sería el de la expiración reflejada en el suspiro final que le quedara con el último clímax.

Al menos le hubiese gustado saber el destino de su inocente discípula para darle una digna sepultura. Se lo merecía, a diferencia de la pequeña traidora a quien había invertido hasta lo último que poseía para prepararla como su digna sucesora y futura pareja de su sobrino, asegurando así la continuidad y purgación de su Orden para que nunca más tuviese que verse enredada en peligrosos y sucios tratos con la peor calaña del mundo.

\- Maldita sea… – Se dijo en voz baja para sí después de colgar el auricular con rabieta. De nuevo estaba obligada a aceptar un trato que le exigía mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a perder – Ya me las pagarás, bastardo…

Después de un par de horas de tensión haciendo decenas de llamadas por teléfono, aunado con el mal sabor de boca después de haber fracasado también en su intento de obtener el material que necesitaba su sobrino para cumplir su meta, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era al menos un buen trago de su licor más potente para sobrellevar el sentimiento de derrota, y prepararse para la tormenta a punto de desatarse. Sólo esperaba tener los cimientos lo bastante fuertes para resistir la embestida y salir victoriosa nuevamente hasta pensar en su próximo movimiento.

Y después de sacudir las arrugas de sus ropas y limpiar el sudor que se había acumulado en su frente, salió de su despacho con la más inocente naturalidad de una mujer atosigada con el deber y su labor. Ejecutaba su papel con tal modestia y falsa ingenuidad, que no se dio cuenta de que la emboscada estaba a punto de comenzar.

\- Palermo… – Llamó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. La líder dio media vuelta, acudiendo al llamado de su nombre por parte de alguien que supuestamente no debería estar ahí si no la hubiese llamado antes.

\- ¿Aria…? – Respondió con una ligera sorpresa que se esfumó tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que otros dos miembros notables de la Orden la acompañaban como si fuese su guardia personal. Sería un poco más complicado cuidar la suspicacia – Saben que siempre son bienvenidos a este palacio, caballeros. Pero al menos agradecería cierta notificación de su llegada. Sobre todo, en estos momentos de crisis.

\- Ya fue demasiado… – Aseguró Aria meneando la cabeza – No podemos dejarte seguir con esto.

La sombra de la traición podía notarse a leguas, y Palermo ya la había presentido desde que notó las recientes e inusuales ausencias de Aria en el palacio. Sin embargo, la amenaza que podía representar la consideraba mínima, pues a la larga le haría ver a su alumna que saldría perdiendo si se atrevía a ponerse en su contra. De haber puesto más empeño y severidad en su formación, no tendría que lidiar con la fastidiosa rebeldía de una chica aún demasiado inocente, pero que de alguna forma había convencido a dos importantes miembros de la Orden para seguirla.

\- ¿Con qué, exactamente, querida? – Preguntó con una admirable sencillez que se denotaba en su rostro sereno.

\- Deja ese burdo acto de falsa inocencia y enfrenta las consecuencias de tus actos por primera vez – Advirtió Pierre con una furia impotente al darse cuenta del juego en el que habían caído. Uno en el que ella simplemente lo negaría todo.

\- Y yo insisto en no tener idea de lo que están diciendo.

\- Por dios, Palermo… estás enferma – Llegó el turno de Siebold, quien imitaba el mismo semblante de rabia reprimida ante un acto indigno y repugnante. No podía creer que había sido parte de una organización maliciosa dirigida por una hipócrita, y de la que recientemente se había dado cuenta – ¿Cómo puedes simplemente hacerte la occisa cuando sabemos perfectamente lo que has hecho?

\- Ignoraré tu grosera denuncia en honor a nuestra amistad, mi querido Siebold – Respondió Palermo con un tono de voz más severo que denotaba el disgusto que sentía por aquellas acusaciones. Al igual que ellos, ya había perdido la paciencia – Pero no puedo tolerar que mi prestigio y reputación sean mancillados por los falsos rumores de esta chiquilla precoz.

Aria no dejó de menear la cabeza con desaprobación y decepción ante el ruin engaño que alguien a quien admiraba estaba dispuesta a llevar a cabo. La mentira era el arma más poderosa que poseía Palermo, y era capaz de blandirla en un disimulado acto de inocencia que no podrían desenmascarar con métodos convencionales y civilizados. Tendrían que arrancársela de golpe usando cualquier recurso disponible, una hazaña peligrosa donde pondrían en juego su reputación, su honor y su futuro.

\- La Palermo que me enseñó era muchas cosas: estricta, fría, manipuladora y maliciosa… – Murmuró sin poder evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos – Lo toleramos, pues creíamos que no hacíamos daño a nadie… pero cuando a la vista de todos nosotros demostraste ser una hipócrita y asesina…

\- Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices, Aria – Interrumpió con ira reprimida. Su cinismo y experiencia era tal que, a diferencia de sus señaladores, era la única bajo control de sus emociones – Sobre todo, si no tienes un fundamento.

Esta vez fue Pierre quien puso un paso al frente y continuó con el ataque – ¿Vas a negar simplemente todo lo que hiciste?

\- ¿Cómo voy a negar algo de lo que ignoro?

La esperanza de obtener la más mínima pizca de remordimiento por parte de Palermo, se esfumó junto con la mirada inexpresiva y la falsa honradez de su voz melódica. El epítome de su fracaso se representaba en una perfecta noción de que el simple testimonio de ellos no sería suficiente para hacerla pagar por todo lo que había hecho.

\- Tenía… tenía la esperanza de que recapacitarías. Que verías la crueldad de tus actos y te entregarías voluntariamente… como la honorable mujer que alguna vez admiré.

Palermo no se sintió conmovida por la más grande muestra de sinceridad y acongojo que su protegida había mostrado hasta ahora. Podía darse cuenta que no se trataba de su mismo juego actoral, puesto que aún era demasiado inocente, y sus lecciones para mentir controlando cada expresión corporal o verbal que tuviese a la mano, estaban a meses de comenzar.

Destruiría ese semblante también con un giro que ninguno de aquellos traidores esperaría, uno tan desmedido que los obligaría a someterse una vez más bajo su yugo.

\- Lamento decepcionarte de esta manera, querida… pero lo único que sé es que hay un Culto perverso que quiere destruirnos usando el más ingenioso plan para sabotearnos desde adentro… y me parece que su líder estuvo frente a mis ojos todo este tiempo …

La mirada melancólica y disgustada de Aria se transformó en una expresión de horror e indignación al darse cuenta del acto más infame e inescrupuloso de un verdadero monstruo dedicado a la proliferación de sucias mentiras e indignas vilezas a las que manipularía para cargarle la culpa a alguien más.

\- Ahora lo veo… y juro que pagarás caro por lo que le hiciste a mi querido Phillip – Finalizó con una mirada acusadora y un par de ojos llorosos que daban forma a una máscara de indignación y pesadumbre capaz de engañar hasta el más inflexible agente policial.

Palermo ya podía saborear la caída y resignación de Aria ante un escenario en el que tenía todas las de perder. Incluso en su mente comenzaba a idear la mejor forma de castigarla por su osadía e ingenuidad, pero toda reprimenda que cruzaba en sus pensamientos coincidía con una simple, pero efectiva forma de quebrarla y arrebatarle su dignidad en las innumerables y retorcidas formas concebidas por los más impulsivos miembros de la Orden. Después de todo, las reinas de Kalos eran extremadamente codiciadas entre los menos inescrupulosos; y si había rechazado toda petición para que Aria fuese acompañante al menos por una noche de aquellos ansiosos esclavos del placer, junto con una estricta vigilancia para salvaguardar la pureza de esta, fue para entregar a su sobrino una pareja digna de él.

Fue por eso que Palermo se sobrecogió al ver la reacción intimidante y colérica que se dibujó en el rostro de Aria mientras fruncía el entrecejo y apretaba los dientes como un Mightyena a punto de enfrentarse a su enemigo. La líder de la Orden la había llevado al límite, deshaciéndose de las ataduras y los lazos que alguna vez las habían unido como alumna y mentora.

\- No lamento entonces lo que acabo de hacer – Dijo Aria al mismo tiempo que hacía a un lado a sus dos acompañantes que intentaban servir como barrera entre ella y Palermo – De una forma u otra, hoy todos rendiremos cuentas por lo que hemos hecho.

\- Tus pruebas, querida… o sólo es un montón de parloteo – Contestó sin inmutarse, pero aún sin comprender del todo a qué se refería con lo que supuestamente se había obligado a hacer.

Una falsa y desesperada amenaza para hacer que se descubriera, sin duda alguna. ¿Pues qué podría hacer una aún muy inmadura y torpe niña como para emboscarla y obligarla a hablar? Con sus contactos e influencias que iban más allá de los más altos puestos jerárquicos en comisarías y organismos para ejercer la ley, ¿quién en su sano tendría la ventaja para siquiera pensar en ponerse en su contra? Nadie dentro de la ley se atrevería a tocarla, sólo alguien fuera de esos lineamientos y que…

Pero no pudo terminar esa frase dentro de su mente.

Como si poseyera un sexto sentido para augurar que algo estaba a punto de salir terriblemente mal, Palermo dio media vuelta hacia el pasillo que llevaba al gran salón principal, el cual recientemente permanecía a oscuras debido a una lámpara descompuesta que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de mandar a reparar. Su corazón latía rápidamente mientras un sudor frío recorría su frente con la primera gota de terror que había producido su agitado cuerpo desde aquel día en donde descubrió el escabroso destino que le deparaba, junto con la gloria en la que se envolvería en la búsqueda de la más pura e intensa éxtasis.

Pero con él apareciendo súbitamente en su propiedad, no le esperaban más que desdichas.

\- En eso podemos estar de acuerdo, señora… – Aseveró Clint mientras salía de la oscuridad del pasillo junto con el resto de sus amigos más cercanos para ponerle fin a una cruzada de casi una década, y los planes de dominio de una fuerza sobrenatural que no comprendían – Y no me iré de aquí sin obtenerlas de cualquiera de ustedes.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	43. El fin de la aristocracia (Pte 1)

"La satisfacción compensa el sueldo miserable", es una de las citas más graciosas y realistas que he leído y que se apegan tan fielmente a mi trabajo (soy maestro), que no puedo evitar reír cuando me siento cabizbajo.

Como bien dice mi estimado Lion, cuando uno ama lo que hace, incluso si este le reditúa o no, vale la pena el tiempo y esfuerzo invertido para hacerlo una realidad. Con o sin seguidores, esta historia continúa. Y me complace y honra que haya impactado de esta manera en su vida personal. Lo único que puedo desearle es un brillante futuro, acompañado de esta historia que ha disfrutado y seguido durante todo este tiempo.

Y pues... bueno. A tan sólo dos capítulos (y el spin-off de los Valois) para concluir con el Culto al Placer, me pregunto seriamente si me dará tiempo de atar tantos cabos sueltos sin forzar la historia... pero eso suena bastante desesperado, ¿no? ¿Qué estará pasando en mi cabecita?

Y bien... e aquí el capítulo que tardó demasiado en salir. En parte por la complejidad y esfuerzo que tuve que inyectarle para hacer del clímax de la historia algo digno de leerse. Al final salió un monstruo de casi 9 mil palabras que tuve que partir para hacer la lectura más ligera. Aún así, ambos conforman el capítulo 35. ¿Por qué? Por que así lo decidí yo (¿?).

 **CAPÍTULO 35. El fin de la aristocracia (pte. 1)**

* * *

Era un mundo con tanto potencial… un mundo construido sobre incontables almas que habían dado todo para protegerlo… un mundo de progreso, esperanza y compasión con poderosos protectores que alejarían las amenazas externas de un multiverso en constante interacción y cambio… un mundo rebosante de luz en el que la llama suponía un fútil resplandor que era mejor apagar con la esperanza de nunca tener que ser usada nuevamente.

Incluso hubo algunos, seriamente mortificados por el aparente abandono de la cálida luz protectora que habían alzado con ahínco para llevarle esperanza a un mundo que lo daba todo por perdido, que pasaron sus últimos días recuperando las pequeñas brasas a punto de extinguirse en amuletos u objetos que podrían utilizar bajo extremas circunstancias

Qué ingenuos habían sido todos.

Pues entre los recovecos más lejanos e insignificantes de la bóveda cósmica, a un nuevo enemigo se le había permitido escabullirse y crecer como una plaga de alimañas que deterioraban lentamente los milenarios cimientos que les costó construir a millones de seres. Una fuerza seductora, extremadamente agresiva y peligrosamente caótica a punto de obtener todas las piezas necesarias para extender su dominio a ese mundo y que, sin embargo, podría perder una seria baja a vísperas de su invasión.

 _Él ya está aquí…_

Aquella era una criatura que reunía todas las características del Culto que la había venerado como una reliquia que simbolizaba su unión espiritual con los principios del placer por los que se regían: impulsivos, carismáticos, profundamente enigmáticos y poseedores de un porte elegante que conservaban hasta ser dominados por sus instintos más bajos, exacerbados por el canto hipnotizante y estimulante de su diva que observaba extasiada desde lo alto a los fieles vasallos del Príncipe Oscuro que la había bendecido con un fragmento de su poder, a cambio de traer nuevos contendientes y atarlos a las tinieblas de su credo.

 _No tienen control sobre él. Jamás lo han tenido y no les importa en absoluto lo que sucederá a nuestra misión si ella muere ahora…_

Meloetta no necesitaba escuchar nada más. Salió levitando de su pequeña celda en lo alto de la Escalera al Cielo, pasando por los finos retratos y esplendorosas esculturas en las que su canto había hecho eco para cientos de nuevos adeptos que abrazaban gustosamente los regalos de su Príncipe… además de todas aquellas que habían tenido el honor de ser despojadas de su existencia para servir al más bello y delicioso acto que sólo los narcisistas y amantes de la perfección podían darse el lujo de admirar: la de ser los únicos dignos destructores de toda esa hermosura y pureza.

 _Rescata a nuestra suma sacerdote…_

La amenaza ante una nueva era de oscuridad era inminente; los últimos sucesores de su credo demasiado débiles y perdidos como para hacer el llamado. Su único enlace, aquel que por capricho del destino había resultado el candidato perfecto para ser el primero de los nuevos portadores, había sido atraído a la oscuridad tiempo atrás por culpa de un perspicaz y diabólicamente astuto enemigo que se le había adelantado. El futuro de su mundo pendía de un hilo cuyas débiles hebras se deshilachaban con cada segundo que perdía intentando llevar el mensaje, fracasando estrepitosamente en cada oportunidad hasta el agotamiento de la última gota de energía que le restaba... y sólo una única opción para no extinguir la llama.

 ** _Él protege_** _._

. . . .

La historia narrada en el escenario que había dibujado en su mente, ya estaba más que clara y lista para cuando la situación lo requiriera: sus enemigos y traidores, al no tener elementos para culparla, se verían obligados a enfrascarse en una larga y agobiante batalla que no se llevaría a cabo en una arena de duelos, sino en aburridas sesiones a puertas cerradas con representantes legales eludiendo hasta el más mínimo indicio de que ella fuese líder de una organización perversa responsable de instaurar un reino de terror y sadismo sobre la región. Para ello, sólo tenía que hacer lo mismo que había hecho desde hacía diez años cuando descubrió la verdad del oscuro camino que recorrería desde entonces.

\- Normalmente llamaría a mi guardia para combatir esta invasión a mi propiedad… pero has llegado en un momento muy oportuno, amigo mío – Dijo con alivio mientras recibía con los brazos extendidos a Clint y a sus tres acompañantes que lo seguían. Se sorprendió al ver que la modelo más famosa de Unova estuviera entre aquel cuarteto tan peculiar, preguntándose al mismo tiempo qué podría estar haciendo al lado de alguien como él – Ahora podemos atrapar a una asesina.

Pero la sonrisa reconfortante no fue correspondida por la fría y calculadora mirada que Clint dirigía a Aria, quien sólo pudo responder con un débil gemido de terror al creer que su desesperado intento por terminar con los misteriosos planes de su otrora mentora, había fracasado estrepitosamente. Siebold y Pierre, alarmados por la reacción de Aria y la mirada amenazadora de su supuesto aliado, cumplieron su voto de guardianes y protectores personales de la reina al dar un paso al frente y preparar las pokébolas con las que harían un desesperado escape si la situación lo requería.

Palermo luchó contra todos sus impulsos después de saborear un delicioso y breve momento de cruel ironía que terminaría en tan rápido como había comenzado, junto con el violento pinchazo en su cuello que sentiría a continuación.

\- ¡Clint! – reclamó Surge después de que su amigo, sin ninguna advertencia y desobedeciendo el plan que habían confabulado apenas una hora atrás, inyectara una sustancia de la que no estaba seguro de qué se trataba.

Palermo se alejó inmediatamente de su agresor sin soltar la mano que se había llevado al cuello después de aquel violento acto que la había dejado estupefacta y aterrada. Su rostro pálido que se asemejaba al de un muerto y su mirada tan confundida como la de todos los presentes.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios me inyectaste?! – Gritó Palermo frunciendo el entrecejo y apretando los dientes. Aria y sus dos acompañantes no pudieron evitar sobrecogerse ante una expresión que jamás habían visto en una persona que presumía estar en completo control de sus expresiones.

\- Siempre que capturamos a un miembro del Culto, este queda en coma antes de poder sacarle algo – Dijo Clint por fin mientras arrojaba la jeringa al suelo – No voy a arriesgarme contigo.

\- ¡Maldito bastardo! – Protestó Palermo al mismo tiempo que sentía los primeros efectos relajantes de la sustancia que habían usado en su contra – ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Pero su mirada agresiva e indignada no duraría mucho, no contra el implacable vengador que estaba a punto de cumplir su palabra de destruir el legado que ella había construido.

\- La primera vez que nos vimos, usted hablaba con una sutileza tan natural y espontánea, que era casi imposible discernir lo que posiblemente ocultaba – Dijo mientras recordaba su primer encuentro en aquel balcón donde sus primeras sospechas se habían manifestado después de insinuársele – Tal parece que los nervios la están traicionando, pues usar la presunción como último recurso, es un movimiento desesperado y absurdo que no engaña a nadie.

Trató de ponerse de pie y huir de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero el terror que transmitía esa cruel y despiadada mirada de odio le arrebataba las escasas fuerzas que le restaban.

\- Clint… – Interrumpió Elesa sujetándolo del brazo, presa también del miedo de lo que él podría cometer en un estado mental tan vulnerable. Agradecía que Ash y Serena estuviesen con Valerie vigilando las salidas principales para no atestiguar la crueldad de la que Clint era capaz de expresar con una simple mirada – Ya la tenemos. Es suficiente…

Clint ni siquiera volteó a verla. Por primera vez desde que inyectó el antiléptico a su objetivo, dirigió su atención a Aria y sus dos acompañantes, cuyas miradas angustiantes expresaban disgusto y arrepentimiento por la decisión que habían tomado.

\- Inyéctense – Ordenó Clint sin titubeos al mismo tiempo que arrojaba un kit con tres inyecciones preparadas para cada uno.

\- ¿Q-Qué? – Tartamudeó Aria.

\- Hasta donde nos concierne, todos ustedes están hasta el cuello de la misma porquería, dispuestos a sacrificar al otro para que les arroje un salvavidas – Chasqueó sus dedos y, de pronto, las siluetas que se escondían en las sombras manifestaban partes de sus cuerpos para demostrar que no había escape ante aquel predicamento. Los Pokémon de Clint ya habían asumido sus posiciones desde antes de que él se encontrara con sus posibles prisioneros, y no eran los únicos. Pues en diferentes puntos clave, y hasta en el exterior del palacio, los Pokémon de todos ellos bloqueaban cualquier ruta de escape que se les pudiese ocurrir. No existía, pues, situación en el que pudieran negarse a sus demandas – Y que me hayas dicho eso por teléfono no va a cambiar la situación, Aria. ¿Quieres sumar puntos de confianza? Sólo hagan lo que les digo.

Aria reflexionó por unos segundos y finalmente asintió. Pierre y Siebold no estaban para nada de acuerdo con el indigno trato al que ellos y su protegida eran obligados a cumplir, pero tampoco estaban en posición de negarse. Pierre, siendo el único familiarizado con agujas debido a su corta carrera como enfermero, se ofreció a administrar el medicamento a sus dos compañeros. Su triste e indignada expresión al suministrar la droga a su querida reina, sólo pudo ser borrada cuando ella le habló con ternura.

\- Todo estará bien, amigo mío – Dijo – Él no es tan cruel como crees.

Palabras reconfortantes de alguien quien no se había dado cuenta de que, en ese estado emocional, en Clint no existía la compasión. Sujetó con fuerza el brazo de Palermo para obligarla a levantarse y hacerla entrar a su despacho que ahora serviría como interrogatorio. Detrás de él, Surge y Elesa se apresuraron para no perderlo de vista y actuar en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control. Cerraron la puerta, dejando a Aria y a sus dos amigos custodiados por los Pokémon vigilantes. Lo que sucediera dentro, quedaría en la más absoluta confidencialidad y discreción de tres grandes amigos que juraron protegerse de cualquier amenaza. Y eso incluía a Clint, si no se calmaba de una vez por todas.

\- ¡Vas a pagar muy caro lo que estás haciendo! – Amenazó Palermo mientras era arrojada de forma violenta en una de las sillas reservadas para sus visitantes - ¡No tienes idea de a quién estás acusando!

\- ¿Por qué te deshiciste del cuerpo de tu sobrino tan pronto como había muerto? – Preguntó Clint en una acelerada y nada sutil forma de comenzar el interrogatorio. Él lo sabía, y en cualquier otro escenario habría pedido a Surge que le diera un buen golpe en la mejilla por su irracional actuación. Pero en esos momentos donde su infructífera y larga búsqueda estaba llegando a su fin, el dolor y los recuerdos dominaba todas sus acciones – ¿Qué intentabas ocultar?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Desde que Clint había transgredido su cuello, el pensamiento de que el más grande secreto que poseía, -aquel que terminaría destruyendo todo cuanto conocía- había sido revelado, le arrebató su estado de bienestar. Dada su situación, y el hecho de que ese secreto concerniente a su sobrino aún se mantuviera a salvo, le dio al menos una muy ligera sensación de seguridad que le daba fuerzas para continuar.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a criticar el cómo llevo mi dolor? – Musitó con dolor y un par de lágrimas falsas que lograban conmover a Elesa y Surge, pero no de agente de la venganza cuyo corazón no se doblegaría ante otra artimaña.

Palermo agachó la cabeza en un intento de hacer más convincente su acto, pero acto seguido, Clint la sujetó del cabello para obligarla a postrar su mirada intimidante en él. Surge ya había visto suficiente e intercedió por la atormentada mujer no por simpatía hacia ella, sino porque no quería ver que su hermano cometiera algo de lo que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

Clint asintió y respiró hondo. El oxígeno que llegó a su agitada mente le ayudó a darse cuenta de que las cosas se le empezaban a salir un poco de las manos. Dio un par de palmadas en el hombro de su amigo en señal de agradecimiento, pero la ira que sentía por aquel detestable ser humano no podía ser apaciguada tan fácilmente.

\- Ocho años se me escaparon sin dejar rastro… ocho años de callejones sin salida y una insoportable impotencia al saber que ustedes seguían totalmente impunes después de lo que nos hicieron – Dio otro largo respiro al mismo tiempo que agachaba la cabeza para despejar el torbellino de recuerdos dolorosos que no lo dejaban concentrarse – Ocho años de rencor que terminan aquí, junto con esa porquería que tú creaste – Dijo, posando sus ojos nuevamente en ella – Déjenla entrar.

Elesa dudó. Si bien Clint parecía más tranquilo, estaba lejos de recuperar la serenidad que poseía hasta hace un par de horas. No obstante, de la paz que ambos podrían gozar si aquella pesadilla llegaba a su fin esa misma noche, las respuestas que Clint buscaba bien podría llevarlo a otro círculo obsesivo en busca de más culpables. No tuvo que decidir, de todos modos, pues desde el otro lado de la puerta, la hija pródiga había ingresado gracias a sus habilidades psíquicas que podía usar hasta en el más simple de las tareas.

Palermo miró con incredulidad y escepticismo a la chica que acababa de ingresar a su despacho. Una verdadera belleza de Unova a la que, al igual que Elesa, de haber elegido otro camino que el de convertirse en entrenadora Pokémon, habría deseado tener como miembro de la Orden. Después de todo, una poderosa psíquica en sus filas le daría una razón más para extender su voluntad y, de ser posible, indagar en la mente de los individuos más tozudos para obtener información que no podría conseguir de otra…

\- Oh, no… – Susurró Palermo con una blanca expresión de terror al descubrir que la ruina era inminente ante las habilidades de uno de los psíquicos más poderosos de toda la tierra. Sus más íntimos secretos y planes serían leídos como si fuesen un libro abierto, mientras ella se pudriría en prisión por todo lo que había hecho. Ya no veía el caso, pues, de disimular con su antes envidiable actuación.

Caitlin tuvo que reprimir su mueca de desprecio ante la mujer que la había privado de la dicha de conocer a una persona que compartía su sangre y a quien, a juzgar de sus excepcionales referencias, era un individuo brillante y comprometido con su deber.

\- Por favor, no se resista – Indicó Caitlin al mismo tiempo en que extendía sus brazos a los lados, intentando concentrar todo su poder en una sola hazaña que aún le costaba trabajo dominar a la perfección. La energía psíquica, manifestada en el contorno azul neón que rodeaba su esbelta y delicada figura, hacía levitar también su excesivo y sedoso cabello rubio, ondeándolo como si se tratara de un velo en alta mar azotado por la brisa – De lo contrario, podría dolerle.

\- ¿Q-Qué haces? – Palermo sujetó los descansa brazos del asiento con ambas manos, en un instintivo y banal intento de resistir la transgresión psíquica en su cabeza. Ignoraba que, sin entrenamiento previo, bloquear la entrada podría dañar gravemente su integridad mental – ¡Basta, por favor!

La mueca de dolor junto con las sangrantes uñas de Palermo que se desprendían por su desesperado acto de agarrarse vigorosamente a lo único que tenía a la mano, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Elesa detendría aquella tortura, incluso si tenía que derribarlo a él con el uso de sus propios Pokémon, a quienes ya estaba a punto de liberar.

\- ¡Clint, ya basta! ¡Esto no está bien! – La oportuna intervención de Surge se adelantó al acto desesperado de su amiga – ¿Qué pensaría Eldwin, Matilda o Serena si te vieran así?

De pronto, Clint sintió como si despertara de un mal sueño donde alguien más se había apoderado de sus actos por un instante, liberándolo de cualquier restricción o código moral por el que se había guiado desde que Eldwin y Matilda lo encontraran. Ahora, un sentimiento de vergüenza por traicionar ese código, era lo único que lo separaba de una honorable búsqueda por la justicia, y el de la burda venganza e interminable venganza

\- Caitlin… es suficiente – Ordenó Clint. Pero a diferencia de él, la poderosa entrenadora no parecía tener la capacidad de recuperar el control de sus actos ni de sus explosivas habilidades – ¡Caitlin, suficiente!

Ella escuchó la orden, pero no quería acatarla. Sus emociones, tan salvajes e impredecibles como un ser humano, estaban ligadas estrechamente a sus emociones, por lo que el control de las mismas siempre fue prioridad en el entrenamiento recibido por parte de Olympia y el resto de la comunión que la instruyeron para prestar sus habilidades en beneficio de un bien común.

\- ¡¿Por qué mataste a mi hermano?

Pero no se escuchó confesión alguna, o un grito desesperado de dolor. Tampoco el embiste de poderosos ataques tratando de detener la tortura que estaba a punto de cobrar una vida, o el de un combate a muerte entre todos los involucrados ahí. Lo único que se escuchó en todo el palacio, y los terrenos que lo componían, fue el de un sobrenatural chillido mortal y agudo que quebraba el espíritu, y hacía crujir el cuerpo con una violenta convulsión de dolor.

. . . .

Ash fue el primero en notar que algo estaba a punto de salir mal cuando vio la inconfundible y pequeña figura melena de Meloetta saliendo a toda velocidad del salón de ceremonias que había estado bajo candado desde su llegada, y dirigiéndose directamente hacia donde Clint se encontraba. Pero cuando quisieron interceptarla, él, Serena, Valerie y los Pokémon que habían elegido para proteger entrada principal como Clint les había indicado, fueron impactados por la cacofonía de dolor que los hacía retorcerse y rogar por su pronto desenlace. Él, por su parte, ya conocía de primera mano la horrible sensación de ser asaltado por una melodía del terror que postergaba el sufrimiento y lo hacía querer morirse para no tener que escucharla más. Nunca se imaginó que un Pokémon tan adorable y poseedor de una bella y reconfortante canción, como aquella perteneciente a la que había entablado una estrecha amistad en su anterior viaje a Unova, pudiese producir un sonido proveniente del mismísimo infierno.

 ** _Ash Ketchum de Kanto…_**

El dolor cesó.

La armoniosa y pacífica voz, casi celestial, era una panacea que aclaraba su mente y le devolvía la energía perdida en tan traumática experiencia. Se puso de pie nuevamente y tomó a Pikachu en sus brazos, aliviándolo también de la mortal sonata que aún atormentaba a Serena y al resto de los que lo acompañaban en esa parte del palacio. Se apresuró a ayudarlos, no sin antes recibir un último mensaje de la misión personal que cambiaría su destino para siempre.

 ** _Blandir la espada que hará frente al gran enemigo requiere más que coraje y fortitud. Aprende a empuñarla con sabiduría y préstala al quien más lo necesite._**

En un parpadeo, la voz cesó. Ash, completamente anonadado de lo que acababa de suceder, se llevó la mano al pecho; su corazón latía con vigor y la cálida sensación de la serenidad se manifestó en el mundo material con una pequeña chispa de luz que se desvanecía lentamente en la palma de su mano como un copo de nieve. Se reincorporó nuevamente, ignorando por un momento la paz que había obtenido con ese mensaje, y procedió inmediatamente a ayudar a sus amigos. Pero la figura de la persona a la que habían venido a buscar bajando las escaleras principales a toda prisa, junto con la criatura que aun producía ese sonido espantoso, lo obligó a tomar una difícil decisión.

. . . .

Lo primero que pudo discernir con su vista borrosa y el dolor palpitante que sentía en su cabeza después de la sesión de tortura, fueron los cuerpos caídos de sus verdugos convulsionándose con el canto mortal que, increíblemente para ella, no sentía el mismo efecto. Por el contrario, lo encontraba sumamente placentero y reconfortante, devolviéndole las fuerzas que necesitaba para recuperar el control de sus emociones y escapar de ahí tan pronto como fuese posible. Abandonó la silla, esquivando los cuerpos agonizantes de sus captores y casi tropezando con el enorme sombrero estilo ushanka que había caído de la cabeza de Caitlin después de que el canto de Meloetta evitara que siguiera husmeando en su mente. De no ser por la prisa que llevaba, se habría desquitado con un buen puntapié que hubiese arruinado ese bello rostro para siempre.

Abrió la puerta con un vigoroso empujón usando ambos brazos extendidos. Observó con alivio que Aria, Siebold y el resto de los custodios Pokémon se encontraban en el mismo predicamento, y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el garaje del palacio para abordar el primer vehículo que tuviese a la mano. En su agitada cabeza ya confabulaba los siguientes pasos de su plan de escape una vez que lograra llegar al aeropuerto de ciudad Anistar; de ahí arreglaría los documentos necesarios para dejar decenas de pistas falsas que entorpecerían su búsqueda, llegaría a una de sus tantas residencias donde podría llevar a cabo su regreso triunfal con todo el cuidado y detalle que ameritara, y se vengaría de la humillación y tortura que aquellas sabandijas le habían hecho pasar. El problema, sin embargo, fue que su salvadora tenía una misión mucho más importante para ella, y escapar a un lugar recóndito por meses o años no estaba en los planes.

Meloetta se le adelantó y se colocó en frente de ella con los brazos extendidos y su rostro totalmente enfocado en reproducir la sonata siniestra que mantenía a los captores en la racha.

\- ¡¿Pero qué…?! – Exclamó Palermo con indignación y angustia. Se preguntó a sí misma qué demonios tramaba esa criatura, y el por qué la había ayudado en primer lugar si no parecía cooperar con su escape – ¡Fuera de mi camino, criatura tonta!

A diferencia del resto de su especie, aquella Meloetta no era un Pokémon tímido o compasivo, sino una criatura sumamente temperamental y completamente despiadada cuando se le provocaba hasta con el más mínimo arranque de ira. Los suficientemente tontos -sin distinción entre humanos o Pokémon- como para poner a prueba su escasa paciencia, sentían el más intenso dolor que ella postergaba haciendo intensos cambios en la frecuencia y entonación de su sonata mortal, hasta el punto de que los mismos buscaban desesperadamente terminar con la agonía bajo cualquier método posible. Negarles esa última voluntad consistía su más anhelado placer y propósito en el mundo.

Y aunque Palermo, elegida por el Príncipe Oscuro para predicar su palabra, era de vital importancia, tenía que recibir al menos una ligera dosis para aprender de una vez por todas quién estaba al mando por el momento.

No podía predecir que los hilos del destino la obligarían a postergar su pequeña lección al encontrarse a escasos metros de la mayor amenaza hacia su sagrada misión, y que estúpidamente había olvidado por dejarse llevar por sus impíos instintos.

\- ¡PALERMO! – Gritó Clint enardecido mientras corría hacia ellas con una velocidad sobrenatural – ¡SÓLO SALDRÁS DE AQUÍ EN UNA BOLSA PARA CADÁVERES!

. . . .

No hay dolor.

Se dijo a sí mismo cuando había logrado ponerse de pie a pesar de que la canción seguía retumbando por todo su cuerpo como si se tratara de una violenta sacudida que golpeaba sus órganos internos. Sus tímpanos, a punto de estallar por la resistencia física y psicológica a la que se estaba exponiendo peligrosamente, evitaban que recuperara el equilibrio y la coordinación de sus movimientos, buscando desesperadamente algún mueble o sostén que le ayudara a avanzar hacia la puerta que la líder del Culto había dejado abierta en su desesperado escape.

Ya no le quedaba duda alguna. Palermo, la mentirosa y manipuladora mujer que había hecho una tremenda y repugnante actuación de inocencia durante tantos años, había resultado ser la responsable del único evento traumático y despiadado que superaba las pesadillas vividas en su lugar de origen. Y en un momento de duda y compasión, había permitido que ella escapara nuevamente.

\- Esto… esto se acaba hoy… – Musitó mientras se erguía por fin sin ninguna ayuda – Cueste… lo que me cueste.

Ira, odio, venganza… muerte. En su condición, ningún otro pensamiento podía cruzarse en su mente. La aparente simpleza implícita en aquellas palabras era, sin embargo, sumamente aliviadora, como si la supresión de las mismas hacía años atrás lo habían vuelto vulnerable al efecto de su más mortal enemigo. Pero al hacerlo, corría el riesgo de perderse a sí mismo y todo lo que le había costado tanto trabajo construir: su familia adoptiva, sus amigos, su amor, sus principios… su identidad.

No le importaba.

Clint avanzó lentamente hacia su objetivo cuyos pasos por las escaleras podía distinguir detrás de la música infernal que perdía su efecto con cada segundo que se sometía a la voluntad de sus instintos más primitivos y salvajes. Sintió que sus músculos, atrofiados hasta hace un momento, le respondían nuevamente, dispuestos a prestarle el último esfuerzo para cumplir con la sentencia; su mente, completamente despejada y con el único objetivo de hacerla pagar por todo lo que había hecho.

Corrió a toda velocidad para el último capítulo de su larga búsqueda. Uno que no le importaba escribir con sangre si eso significaba el final del tormento de casi una década. La falsa conclusión de una vida conflictiva que perduraría hasta su último aliento, al igual que la incandescente marca rojiza que, sin saberlo, se había dibujado en su espalda como símbolo de su condena.


	44. El fin de la aristocracia (Pte 2)

Y aquí la segunda parte.

 **CAPÍTULO 35. El fin de la aristocracia. Pte. 2**

* * *

Ya fuese por sus poderosas capacidades psíquicas o la fuerza de voluntad que estaba ejerciendo para no perder por completo la razón después de tan salvaje interrupción de su ritual, Caitlin no había perdido ni un detalle de lo ocurrido. En parte, se sentía responsable de no haber previsto un ataque psíquico tan poco usual en un Pokémon supuestamente pasivo y relativamente débil, bajo los estándares en que catalogaban a las criaturas míticas y legendarias. Peor aún, su forma de intervenir sin consultar a la Comunión o tan siquiera avisar a Olympia, le haría acreedora de una muy grave falta que podría costarle su lugar que había ganado con tanto esmero.

 ** _Caitlin de Valois de Unova…_**

La angustia y el dolor cedieron.

 ** _La corrupción que infecta la estirpe de tu familia se extiende por toda la tierra como una enfermedad. Cúrala antes de que el linaje destruya la posibilidad de salvar el futuro._**

\- ¡Espera! ¿qué? – Preguntó al mismo tiempo que sentía el control total de su cuerpo nuevamente, junto con una calidez serena y vigorizante que recorría todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, la incertidumbre que le producían decenas de preguntas que cruzaban por su mente, tendrían que ser abordadas en un mejor momento, pues Elesa, Surge y posiblemente todos los presentes en esa residencia necesitaban de sus habilidades para ser liberados de la tortura de Meloetta – Manos a la obra…

 _. . . ._

Para ella, se trataba de un merecido castigo por su indiferencia e ingenuidad ante una perversidad latente y clara que pretendió no ver por años. Incluso si no había sido partícipe directamente en aquellos actos ruines que terminaron por destruir todo aquello en lo que creía, se lamentaba porque sus amigos y seres queridos tenían que pagar esa penitencia con ella.

Ahí, tumbada en el suelo mientras sufría de convulsiones violentas, se había dado cuenta por fin de la absurda empresa por salvaguardar el inexistente honor de una Orden en la que estúpidamente creyó y sirvió con orgullo, y en la que condenó a sus fieles amigos cuya única culpa fue contagiarse del mismo optimismo tonto e inocente que engalanaba la cruel realidad de un mundo ruin y perverso en la que vergonzosamente se había prestado para convertirse en su máximo exponente.

Ante el desmoronamiento de sus principios y su futuro para reivindicar la Orden, no le quedaba nada más por el qué pelear. Le daba igual si su corta existencia concluía en esa engalanada y fría esquina del palacio. Perfecta representación de la decadencia que había consumido una orden que comenzó con las mejores y más sinceras intenciones.

 ** _Aún es muy temprano para pensar en el fin, Aria Beaulieu de Kalos..._**

La voz que la liberó del encantamiento inmovilizador se manifestó como si se tratara de un último rayo de esperanza entre las tinieblas a donde se encaminaba. Una misión, un propósito que le daría otro sentido a una vida en busca de redención.

 ** _Si tu luz se extingue, entonces no habrá nada que pueda despejar las sombras que amenazan con consumir al primero de ustedes…_**

Y así, la primera antorcha encendida milenios atrás por los primeros portadores en un último esfuerzo colectivo por salvar su mundo en el primer conflicto cósmico de su historia, llegó a su fin. Aunque diminuto, y con su historia casi olvidada por un mundo en constante cambio, el faro de esperanza seguía ardiendo con una intensidad tal que alejó a los invasores por milenios, o al menos los mantuvo a raya de cualquier incursión. Y habría permanecido así, de no haber perdido su enlace con el verdadero heredero de su mensaje.

La primera antorcha se había consumido… de sus tres elegidos recaía la misión de encender una nueva, y más poderosa que hiciera frente al gran enemigo.

 ** _Él... no. Ustedes protegen._**

. . . .

Como una fiera Pyrorar en defensa de su camada, Meloetta se interpuso rápidamente entre Palermo y el depredador que estaba a punto de abalanzarse hacia ella en un desesperado intento de capturarla. Ni en el peor escenario hubiera imaginado que aquel individuo se hubiese podido librar tan fácil de su encantamiento, desatando un instinto asesino que estaba en poniendo en juego la perpetuidad del Culto con una ira asesina que sólo podían pertenecer a… fue entonces cuando comprendió las palabras que su amo y señor le dirigió para advertirle del otro actor en el escenario de su conflicto, y que no mostraba el menor interés en ponerle la correa a su bestia.

Un halo de luz rodeó a Meloetta y su protegida, encerrándolas en una esfera impenetrable que fue embestida con fiereza cuando Clint por fin pudo alcanzarlas. La fuerza descomunal del choque fue tal, que la esfera fue arrojada desde las escaleras que daban al pasillo principal de los dormitorios, hasta el otro extremo angosto que conducía a la habitación de la reina. Meloetta se vio obligada a bajar el escudo, agotada no solo por la fuerza de su oponente, sino por mantener su encantamiento bajo tantos objetivos a la vez.

Desafortunadamente para ella y Palermo, que luchaba por levantarse nuevamente después del impacto, su imparable oponente no desperdiciaba otra oportunidad de agredirlas hasta la muerte. Consciente de la invulnerabilidad psíquica de su enemigo, sin más fuerzas para crear otro escudo, y su carta triunfal aún en una etapa demasiado temprana como para utilizarla, no le quedaban salidas ni recursos para cumplir su misión. Su fin era inevitable.

 _¡Llévala a nuestro santuario! ¡Ahora!_

¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? El poder de su amo era absoluto en ese sitio. La simple orden que se le había dado le prestaba una última gota de poder que podía utilizar para hacer su voluntad. Levitó por encima de Palermo al mismo tiempo que utilizaba sus poderes psíquicos para rodear a la aterrada mujer en un haz de luz púrpura que le ayudó a levitar y evadir el ataque segundos antes de que este las interceptara. Sin tiempo que perder, Meloetta destruyó las cerraduras del enorme portón que llevaba al sitio más sagrado del Culto, aquel donde el poder del Príncipe Oscuro podía manifestarse como si se tratara de otra extensión de su dominio.

Clint ya no soportaría otra burla. Emitió un gruñido desde su garganta como si se tratara de un cazador intimidando a su presa, al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para realizar una hazaña que, de estar en sus óptimas facultades, se habría detenido al menos un segundo para pensarlo mejor. Se colocó en cuclillas por sobre el barandal de mármol, a más de tres metros del salón principal que llevaba al refugio a donde Palermo y Meloetta habían escapado, y de un vigoroso salto cayó al punto exacto que había calculado; sin muestra alguna de que eso le hubiese provocado alguna lesión que entorpeciera su movimiento, a pesar de que había amortiguado toda la fuerza del impacto con simplemente flexionar las piernas.

Sin ningún segundo que perder, Clint se sobrepuso nuevamente para proseguir con la cacería sin cuartel, ignorando por completo a Ash y Pikachu boquiabiertos y estupefactos ante una impetuosa y peligrosa hazaña tan poco propia en alguien que siempre tenía la cabeza fría, incapaz de perder la concentración en momentos críticos.

\- ¡Clint! ¡Espera! – Gritó Ash en vano, pues su mentor ya había retomado la persecución hacia el lugar de ceremonias por donde sus presas habían escapado. Inmediatamente, y bajando las escaleras con prisa y faltándole el aire, Aria los seguía también de cerca. Sin comprender todavía qué estaba sucediendo, dejó a una aún perturbada Serena en la única posición cómoda que se le podría ocurrir en aquella vertiginosa situación. Se puso de pie y corrió hacia la misma dirección hasta que fácilmente pudo alcanzar a Aria, en parte por la inadecuada vestimenta que ella usaba - ¡Aria! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Están todos bien allá arriba!

Aria le dirigió una mirada sorprendida al ver que no sólo Caitlin -quien se había quedado atrás para ayudar al resto de sus amigos-, ella y Clint habían podido vencer el encantamiento. De hecho, ahora se preguntaba seriamente si, al igual que ella, Ash había recibido el mismo mensaje, idea que tuvo que posponer para poner toda su concentración en la persecución – ¡Caitlin está con ellos! – exclamó – ¡No permitamos que Palermo escape!

Ash asintió. Todo parecía indicar que por fin habían descubierto a la responsable de toda la pesadilla que había comenzado desde la gran exhibición de Serena. Y si bien el objetivo principal de aquella incursión era que los culpables no escaparan bajo ninguna circunstancia, la extraña y agresiva personalidad de Clint que lo hacía ignorar el dolor, era algo que lo mantenía sumamente consternado.

Los papeles, al parecer, estaban a punto de intercambiarse. Muy probablemente, llegaría su turno en que tendría que hacerlo entrar en razón antes de que se lastimara a sí mismo, o peor: que, en esa condición de completa irracionalidad y nulo auto control, cometiera algo que lo haría arrepentirse por el resto de su vida.

. . . .

Sería la última vez en que ellas estarían bajo las miradas de los cientos de cuadros y esculturas que tanto esmero habían puesto en su curaduría y resguardo. Cada una con su propia y triste historia; algunas inspiradas en el mismo rostro angelical y encantador cuya perpetuidad en el lienzo haría olvidar por siempre el cruel destino que les había deparado después de la hora de despertar de aquel candoroso sueño.

Palermo, apenas recuperando el aliento y ayudándose con sus cansados brazos para no colapsar después de tantas volteretas y fuertes sacudidas que habían mancillado su delicado estómago, estaba hastiada de tanto maltrato. Pero sin tener idea del porqué Meloetta la había traído a un callejón sin salida cuando tenía una perfecta oportunidad para escapar, y con Clint adentrándose a la Escalera al Cielo para cumplir con su terrible promesa, no le quedaba mucho por arrepentirse. Sólo lamentaba aquel sentimiento de cortedad por haber sido demasiado estúpida como para no prestarle atención a la rebelión que Aria estaba preparando en su contra, y en especial, el hecho de que no podría vengarse de ella.

Ignoraba que Meloetta, completamente energizada con el poder de la disformidad a la que había jurado lealtad, estaba a punto de jugar una última carta para salir vivas de ahí hasta completar el enlace: revivir el momento exacto del quiebre de su perseguidor. Incluso si fracasar en ese arriesgado intento significaba encolerizar a la bestia de su letargo, y permitir que desatara su furia infinita sobre justos y criminales.

 _Está listo._

Una última estrofa de la sonata mortal. Una entonación que estimulaba las partes del cerebro que custodiaba el recuerdo más traumático de una vida marcada por la violencia y el rencor.

 _¡Al!_

Gritó la atormentada y desesperada voz fantasmal del pasado con la suficiente fuerza emocional como para que Clint se detuviera de inmediato a los pies de los pilares que sostenían la cúpula principal del santuario.

\- No puede… No, no puede ser… – susurró, dando grandes bocanadas de aire para llevar oxígeno a su cerebro, en un vano intento de no dejarse llevar por otro cobarde truco de sus enemigos.

El asalto a la parte más vulnerable de su mente sólo estaba comenzando.

 _¡SÁLVANOS!_

Tras el éxito del quiebre mental de su enemigo, Meloetta tenía de nuevo el control de las fuerzas psíquicas que el santuario del Culto almacenaba en secreto. Los deseos impuros y las nocivas sensaciones de placer llevadas a cabo a los pies del altar a su señor oscuro, darían nueva vida al espectro del pasado.

Primero, la orquesta de la locura. Con sus redobles y escalofriantes acordes que estimularon los sentidos de los partícipes en aquel ruin acto de depravación, acompañados por los gritos de aquellos a los que no pudo proteger. Después, la gravosa y sofocante atmósfera de decenas de alientos arrebatándoles el poco oxígeno que les quedaba mientras rogaban por el más mínimo descanso de la tortura a la que fueron expuestos, recibiendo sólo risas y castigos físicos que los más vulnerables no pudieron soportar por más tiempo.

 _¡POR FAVOR!_

Y al final, sólo el frío silencio y el dolor punzante de una hoja encajándose en su pecho. Acto seguido de un calor intenso que se propagaba a medida que la sangre escapaba a borbotones y lo hacía perder el conocimiento de inmediato hasta colapsar violentamente en el reluciente mármol. Una muerte lenta y agonizante que sólo se postergaba por el infinito rencor que sentía por los responsables de haberlos engañado tan vilmente; por su ingenuidad al creerse libre de los recuerdos de su detestable lugar de origen y, sobre todo, por su ineptitud para salvar a sus seres queridos cuando más lo necesitaban.

Fue ahí donde él lo encontró…

 ** _Almagor…_**

El desdeñado nombre que se le dio, aquel que creía haber sepultado junto con todas las memorias de su tormentosa niñez inmediatamente después de su escape, y que no se había usado para dirigirse hacia él desde entonces, resonó en su cabeza asediada por las sombras del pasado. La voz espinosa e infame, como la de un habitante de los abismos de fuego, no portaba un mensaje de luz y esperanza, sino uno de aniquilación y conflicto eterno del que nadie podría escapar.

 ** _¡QUÉMALO TODO!_**

 _¡AAAAALLLLLL!_

Clint se dejó caer de rodillas al mismo tiempo que presionaba su cabeza para aminorar el insoportable dolor físico y mental que recibió después de un embiste a la parte más frágil de su psique, exacerbado por el último grito de auxilio de la primera persona a quien consideró su verdadera amiga. Aquella cuya pérdida lamentó más que a ninguna otra que haya sufrido desde el inicio de su cruzada.

\- ¡SARAH! – Gritó desgarradoramente como muestra del tormento que sentía por no haber hecho más por salvarla a ella y a todas las víctimas con las que compartió un vínculo fraternal.

Un torbellino de luces psicodélicas y música hipnótica hacía distorsionar la realidad a medida que el hechizo de su encantadora se hacía menos latente. Al haber logrado su cometido, no tenían razón para postergar la tortura y provocar más a un enemigo al que no podían enfrentar aún. La retirada después de una humillante derrota era la única opción a la que los había orillado, pero no el resultado final de una guerra lejos de concluir.

\- ¡Clint! ¡Clint! ¿Estás bien? ¡Contéstame! – Gritó Surge al dar por fin con su atormentado amigo después de liberarse de la maldición de Meloetta. Detrás de él, Elesa, Serena, Ash y Aria llegaban con paso apresurado para dar

Clint, quien hasta entonces había permanecido con la mirada totalmente perdida, reaccionó de inmediato. Vio a Surge y después dio un rápido vistazo al santuario en un vano intento de encontrar a la delincuente y su cómplice – ¿En dónde está? – Preguntó con un tono extraviado y mordaz que no recibió una respuesta inmediata – ¡Ellie! ¡Dime en dónde está Palermo!

Elesa le dirigió una mirada cabizbaja que ocultaba la dolencia que compartían todos por el resultado de su valiente, pero infortunada misión. Clint se puso de pie sin mirar a nadie o decir palabra alguna, como si estuviera en una especie de trance que utilizaba para sobrellevar el fiasco en el cierre de un capítulo que estaba ansioso por concluir. Caminó un par de metros hacia uno de los pilares principales que sostenían la cúpula del templo y, abandonando cualquier pensamiento racional y dejándose llevar por el dolor y la extrema frustración de otro fracaso, descargó toda su ira con un grito estridente que hizo eco por todo el palacio, y el crujir de sus dedos meñiques al impactar con ímpetu la construcción de concreto.

\- ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! – Tres veces más golpeó la columna con sus manos maltrechas. Una mutilación que se auto infligía como penitencia por no haber hecho lo suficiente para capturar a aquellos monstruos que seguirían haciendo de las suyas.

\- ¡Clint! ¡Tranquilo! – Exclamó Surge al mismo tiempo que él y Elesa iba en su auxilio para evitar que se hiciera más daño.

Clint dio media vuelta y se dejó caer de espaldas recargado del pilar – ¡Era ella! – Sollozó. Ignoraba el temblor de sus manos lastimadas y el dolor palpitante que las hinchaba lentamente – ¡La que nos hizo esto! ¡Era ella y dejé que escapara!

Elesa lo rodeó con sus brazos y colocó su cabeza en su pecho – Tranquilo, tranquilo. Aquí estoy… – Susurró con un tono dulce y aliviador. Nunca lo había empleado con él, pero tampoco lo había visto tan perturbado como ahora – Todo estará bien.

Para Ash y Serena, aquel momento era sumamente doloroso y perturbador. Ver a alguien a quien tenían en tan alta estima quebrarse de esa manera, aún con una voluntad de adamantio y una actitud que incitaba a otros a no perder el control en medio de la misión, les daba una lección que inconscientemente él les acababa de enseñar: que toda persona, por muy fuerte y tenaz que pareciera, tiene su límite. Y cuando este se alcanza, a veces no es posible salir victorioso.

\- ¿Quién es Sarah? – Preguntó Ash sin querer, puesto que creyó que había realizado aquella interrogante en voz baja.

Nadie respondió.

. . . .

Un par de horas después, cuando todo se había calmado y los aun afectados por el hechizo comenzaban a despertar de su letargo, Olympia y otros representantes de la Comunión habían llegado para investigar la actividad psíquica del sitio y poder dar con una respuesta. Junto a ellos, y a petición de Anabel por órdenes de su superior, las autoridades no tardarían en comenzar con la investigación de todo el recinto, y eso incluía interrogar a todos los involucrados. Pierre y Siebold ya se habían adelantado al proceso, y estaban con el organismo adecuado para atender su caso, mientras que Clint y su grupo, exhaustos tanto física como emocionalmente, permanecieron en uno de los salones recreativos que Aria les proporcionó para reflexionar y esperar la resolución de lo que harían a continuación. Pero con él aún sumido en un silencio total, y aislado del resto mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la esquina, dependía de Surge y Elesa decidir lo que harían.

De pronto, la puerta del salón fue abierta por Caitlin con noticias de lo recabado hasta ahora. Un poco más tarde de lo esperado en parte debido por la reprimenda recibida por Olympia después de su impetuoso acto sin consentimiento de la Comunión. De no ser por la rapidez en la que tenían que trabajar para no perder el más mínimo rastro dejado por las fugitivas, su regaño habría sido más largo y severo. No obstante, no podía descartar que le esperaba una muy severa lección que amenazaría su lugar en la Comunión.

\- Buscamos hasta el último rincón, pero… – Dijo con un tono poco alentador, pero predecible.

Elesa asintió – ¿Qué hay de la actividad psíquica?

Caitlin meneó la cabeza – Es una firma de energía que jamás habíamos detectado antes. Tomará algún tiempo estudiarla y hacer un mapa astral para obtener alguna pista – Dijo. No pudo evitar dirigir su atención a la única persona que, sorprendentemente, no había ido a recibirla – ¿Él está…?

Elesa volteó a verlo. Estaba de espaldas, y permanecía tan imperturbable como cuando le habían vendado sus heridas – Nunca lo había visto así – Dijo – Dejémoslo solo por ahora.

Sin nada más por decir, optó por retirarse para proseguir con la investigación. Lamentaba que la tensión en la atmósfera fuera tan pesada, pues en realidad deseaba compartir con ellos el mensaje que había recibido de aquella voz misteriosa que, aunque todavía debía confirmarlo, se trataba de un rayo de esperanza sobre el tétrico escenario. Pero con tantas emociones en un solo día, era mejor esperar.

Pero el silencio incómodo y desalentador pronto desaparecería cuando Serena, no soportando ver más que su amigo y mentor se había recluido en su propia prisión, decidió que tenía que intervenir. Quizá, pensó, las circunstancias eran completamente diferentes, pero había descubierto después de ir venciendo su timidez, que tener a alguien a su lado para compartir los malos ratos, siempre resultaban de forma positiva para ella. De hecho, él también solía pensar así, y en numerosas ocasiones le había mostrado su faceta más tierna y discreta para que ayudarle a vencer sus temores. Era momento de regresarle el favor.

Sin que nadie se diese cuenta, Serena se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Clint. Se acercó el sofá para quedar frente a frente y, usando su aun inmadura sutileza, comenzó - ¿Es un recuerdo triste? – La pregunta llamó la atención de todos. Bebe casi la jala del brazo para que no interrumpiera en un momento sumamente delicado, pero la tenacidad de la joven pudo más que un mero asunto de cordialidad – ¿Quieres contarlo?

Sus ojos inexpresivos se clavaron en ella. No deseaba hablar de eso ahora, o tan siquiera pensar en eso, aunque era una proeza imposible para su condición actual. No obstante, narrar la historia de su pasado a ellos no era una idea que había decidido omitir, y desde hacía un par de días ya estaba planeando el cómo podía transmitir un tema tan delicado hacia chicos tan inmaduros… o eso es lo que pensaba hasta el día de hoy, cuando ellos le demostraron todo lo contrario.

\- Muy bien… – Dijo. Aria, creyendo que ese asunto personal no era de su incumbencia, decidió abandonar el recinto para que el resto pudiera escuchar – No… quiero que tú lo escuches también – Indicó. No por simpatía, sino porque ella más que nadie debía darse cuenta de la pesadilla que había ayudado a postergar.

Serena sonrió al ver que su pequeña empresa había tenido éxito. Ayudó a Clint a girar el sillón para que todos los presentes, salvo Elesa, Surge y Bebe, escucharan por primera vez la crónica de una vida difícil.

Una vez en posición y con la atención de todos fija en él, Clint tomó una gran bocanada de aire para darse valor. No sabía exactamente por dónde empezar, o cómo podía resumir tantos eventos ocurridos en sus poco más de veinte años de vida, así que lo haría con aquel nombre del que había renegado y enterrado hasta ese día.

\- Almagor… – Dijo – Ese fue el nombre que se me dio después de ganarme mi lugar en uno de los clanes de la tierra de donde vengo. Y Serena y Ash ya lo saben… – Tomó otro respiro. Esperaba que la revelación no despertara prejuicios entre los presentes – Nací en la tierra salvaje de Valkia.

\- ¿La tierra de nadie? – Intervino Aria con desconcierto. Antes de entrar el mundo de las exhibiciones Pokémon, ella solía leer cualquier texto que viniera a sus manos, y uno de ellos, en particular, se había grabado en su memoria por la descripción de un lugar perdido en una época más primitiva – ¿Es tan… terrible como lo describen?

\- Un páramo desértico y despiadado donde sólo se obedece la ley del más fuerte y cualquier signo de debilidad es eliminado… sí, sólo que es peor – Respondió – Yo, eh… era lo que llaman un desadaptado que no pasaba un día sin que deseara escapar de ahí a la menor oportunidad. Ya fuese escabulléndome en las caravanas de los únicos comerciantes que todavía se aventuraban a negociar con los pueblos vecinos, o perdiéndome a propósito en alguna patrulla de exploración hasta que me encontraban y… bueno… – irguió su brazo derecho para señalar la espalda maltrecha que había despertado inquietud un par de días atrás – muchas de esas marcas las obtuve como reprimenda después de esos fracasos.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste escapar de ese lugar? – Preguntó Ash.

\- Viví en ese infierno hasta los doce, trece años. No sabría decirles con exactitud, pues nunca se nos dice la fecha de nacimiento… como sea; un día, una persona que jamás había visto apareció mientras buscaba a solas algo de comer. Decía ser uno de los representantes de un grupo de buenos samaritanos que rescataban a niños de zonas conflictivas y les daba una nueva vida en un lugar más civilizado donde tendrían daría refugio, comida y educación básica para poder salir adelante. Acepté de inmediato y fui sacado de ahí después de… algunos sacrificios que tuve que hacer para lograrlo… – tragó saliva. Otro mal recuerdo que se reservaría para otra ocasión – Tomé un barco que me llevaría a la región Kanto y de ahí a ciudad Azulona para ubicarme en un hogar temporal, junto con el resto de aquellos niños que también habían sido rescatados. Pero pronto descubriríamos que esa nueva vida tenía un precio.

\- ¿Eran muchos? – Preguntó Serena.

\- Dieciocho los refugiados de distintas partes del mundo que nos trataban como sirvientes en las frecuentes fiestas de aquellos supuestos filántropos. No me importaba, en realidad. Cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir viviendo en Valkia; además… ahí conocí a las primeras personas que fueron genuinamente amables conmigo… una de ellas era Sarah – Dio una última exhalación antes de la narración que expondría los horrores vividos aquel día – Y lo que le hicieron a ella y a todos nosotros hace ocho años, es la razón de toda esta locura.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	45. Sueños desgarrados

¡COFF, COFF, COFF! Este tema tiene tanto tiempo abandonado que ya huele a naftalina y empieza a jugar Magic.

Lamento la excesiva tardanza a mis... oh, cielos, ¿sólo 49 vistas en casi dos meses? Ni hablar, mi determinación para escribir esta historia y los seguidores de esta, por escasos que sean, tendrán que compensar la escasez.

En fin, los asuntos personales ahora sí me dejaron en jaque, sin mencioanr del bloqueo de escritor más prolongado hasta ahora (espero que no sea algo frecuente).

Fuera de eso, nuevamente aprecio los valiosos comentarios del buen Lion. Como puedes ver, en este capítulo se tratarán varios de los aspectos que atinadamente mencionas respecto a Clint y su pasado. Espero que sea de tu agrado y de todos los que continúan esta parte de la historia pronto a concluir. Saludos y que el próximo capítulo no tarde otros dos mesesotes :p.

 **CAPÍTULO 36. Sueños desgarrados.**

* * *

 _Parecía otra celebración como las anteriores desde que llegamos a ese refugio. Sin excusas ni demoras, debíamos estar en punto de las siete de la noche, completamente aseados y correctamente vestidos para asumir nuestros puestos en los distintos servicios de la enorme y ruidosa cocina. No importaba la edad de cada uno de nosotros, todos debíamos trabajar; incluso los más pequeños que recibían las tareas más simples y que no afectaran su ya de por si deteriorado desarrollo. Esa noche, sin embargo, se les había retirado del servicio para ser parte de un evento especial donde serían los invitados de honor._

– El champagne debió haber salido hace cinco minutos – Exclamó un joven de tez blanca y complexión ligeramente más robusta que el resto de los refugiados debido, en parte, a ser uno de los primeros en formar parte del grupo. Además de que, por su minuciosa atención a los detalles, se le había asignado un puesto como ayudante del supervisor – ¿En dónde rayos está Sayid?

 _Éramos diez cuando llegué, aunque algunos ya llevaban casi un año ahí. En el lapso de tres meses llegó el resto, a veces en parejas o solos. De cualquier forma, los más grandes se encargaban de recibir afectuosamente a los nuevos refugiados, muchos de ellos atormentados y aterrados ante la incredulidad de una nueva vida sin miedo. Un noble gesto cuyo efecto vivificante representaba la mejor medicina que pudiese existir._

– La naturaleza llamó por él, Eddie. Pero ya lo tengo listo – Respondió su amiga, una chica tan delgada y larguirucha cuya complexión se asemejaba al tallo de un Bellsprout. No obstante, y gracias al régimen alimenticio al que fue sometida desde su llegada hacía apenas tres semanas, aquella ramita a punto de marchitarse recuperaba su vitalidad poco a poco para dar paso a la bella flor que brotaría vivazmente en el futuro.

– Gracias, Annie – Respondió Eddie al mismo tiempo que examinaba la bandeja de plata para examinar que las copas estaban alineadas en el orden correcto – Vamos recuperando nuestras fuerzas, ¿no es así? – Le dirigió una sonrisa que ella recibió ocultando su colorado rostro, acentuado por la piel pálida propia de las regiones heladas del norte.

De no ser por la ajetreada noche de una festividad importante, aquellos jóvenes bien podrían haber pasado un largo rato cruzando sus miradas afectivas y reforzando los lazos emocionales que habían formado desde la primera vez que se conocieron. Un comportamiento que reprochaban con severidad los encargados si se daban cuenta de ello. Es por eso que, cuando los sentimientos se anteponían al deber y perjudicaban el bienestar de los demás, la "hermana mayor" siempre acudía al rescate.

– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírselos, corazones? – Interrumpió una chica escabulléndose por en medio de sus dos amigos mientras sostenía una bandeja de plata con los bocadillos que estaban a punto de salir – El Clauncher va alineado de cuatro en cuatro a lo largo de la charola – Dijo mientras acomodaba delicadamente los aperitivos de acuerdo a sus instrucciones, evitando así que el supervisor del evento se acercara a ellos para reprenderlos. Eddie y Annie se dieron cuenta de inmediato del regaño que estuvieron a punto de recibir y retomaron sus deberes, agradeciendo por debajo su oportuna intervención. La chica de tez morena y largo cabello castaño respondió con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que otro de sus amigos alargaba el brazo para arrebatarle un bocadillo, aprovechando que ni ella ni el encargado estaban mirando – ¡Al, deja de comer y apresúrate con esas copas!

 _Abigail… la "hermana mayor"._

 _Ella… cuidaba de todos gracias a su instinto maternal innato que siempre nos hacía sentir la calidez y protección de una familia. Al contrario del resto de nosotros, ella había tenido la dicha de experimentar el calor familiar en su infancia, hasta que la aldea en la que vivía fue arrasada por un poderoso huracán que cobró la vida de sus padres. Siempre me pregunté qué la motivaba a dar la cara por ella y el resto de sus "hermanos" adoptivos a los que nunca dejaba desamparados. Sin mencionar que ella le hizo una muy grata modificación al nombre que portaba con desagrado… Al siempre sonó mejor._

Con un rápido movimiento, y aun masticando el manjar que acababa de robar, Al continuó su tarea como si nada hubiese sucedido. Pero la mirada de divertido enfado de Abigail lo haría confesar al mismo tiempo de salirse con la suya – Sería irresponsable de nuestra parte que esto saliera de la cocina sin antes comprobar su buen sabor, ¿no creen?

Abigail se limitó a sonreír y menear su cabeza de un lado a otro. Llevó la charola de regreso al área de servicio para reemplazar el bocadillo que Al había devorado, pero tan pronto como había dado media vuelta, fue asaltada por la misma imagen de la inocencia y ternura que sólo la más joven de ellos podía infligir en ellos.

 _Y luego estaba ella…_

– ¡Al, Abi! ¡Aquí están! – Exclamó una pequeña de unos ocho años de edad al mismo tiempo que levantaba su brazo izquierdo para saludar y hacerse notar entre los mayores y el mobiliario más alto que ella. Aquellos que no estaban muy ocupados se acercaron para responder el saludo y admirar el gran trabajo textil que exacerbaba la imagen inocente de Sarah, quien exhibía dando giros con alegría – ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusta?

 _Sarah… era la niña más dulce que jamás había conocido. Desde que puse un pie en el dormitorio donde no deseaba ni dirigir la mirada a nadie, ella me recibió con la primera cándida sonrisa de bienvenida que nunca antes había recibido. Por meses me pregunté el porqué de esa expresión hacia un extraño e indiferente individuo que ni siquiera le devolvió el gesto... no sé, creo que… ella sabía que yo lo necesitaba._

– ¡Wow! Ellos no escatiman cuando se trata de dar una buena impresión – Alabó Abigail dando palmaditas y tapándose la boca de inmediato para no enfurecer todavía más al encargado, quien ya daba muestras de enfado al ver la interrupción del servicio por una nimiedad… pero ni siquiera él tenía la voluntad para resistir los encantos de esa niña.

– Nada mal el atuendo de ricachona … es broma. ¿Cómo rayos logras para verte mucho más adorable? – Añadió un desocupado Sayid después de tomarse a propósito unos minutos extra en el sanitario.

Los ahí reunidos compartieron el momento con una risa colectiva. No podían negar que la intervención de Sarah los había tomado por sorpresa, más a sabiendas de que el propósito de la fiesta era que los donantes de la fundación convivieran con los más chicos, tal como había sucedido con los mayores en la semana anterior, por lo que estaban convencidos de que Sarah se había escabullido con la sola intención de saludarlos.

– Sólo quería que lo vieran antes que nadie – Confesó Sarah ahora dirigiéndose hacia Al. En sus penetrantes y encantadores ojos carmín no cabía la emoción que sentía no por la celebración llevada a cabo en honor de ella y el resto de los menores a quienes había dejado en el salón principal por un momento, sino por lo que iba a suceder una vez terminado el festejo – Además, nos prometieron tener el salón principal para nosotros tal como la otra vez. ¡No puedo esperar!

– Más les vale recordar bien los pasos que les he estado enseñando, corazones. Pues planeo bailar con todos ustedes y no quiero dedos machucados esta vez, ¿entendido? – Bromeó Abigail junto con otra risa colectiva de sus hermanos adoptivos al recordar las numerosas lecciones de baile a los que ella los había convencido de tomar. Un método bastante efectivo para compartir un poco de la cultura de su carismático y pintoresco país, además de una excelente forma de romper el hielo con los chicos y chicas aún demasiado inseguros como para fraternizar con los demás – Bueno, querida Sarah. Me encantaría que continuaras alegrándonos nuestra jornada, pero el evento está a nada de comenzar. No te desesperes, pues en un par de horas todos podremos aprovechar el lugar para la verdadera fiesta.

Sarah asintió, aún más emocionada y risueña que hacía apenas unos minutos. Dio media vuelta para tomar el camino de regreso hacia el salón principal hasta llegar justo en la intersección que conectaba el pasillo y la cocina, donde la vista no podía permitir ver más allá. Se detuvo por un momento para hacer un último ademán despidiéndose de sus hermanos mayores con su brazo izquierdo estirado, junto con una tierna sonrisa que dirigía especialmente a la persona por la que más sentía afecto y quien, después de recibirla con una sonrisa solemne y sincera, retomó su puesto de servicio mientras congelaba ese breve y momento en su memoria.

El último gesto que Almagor y el resto recibirían de ella.

El resto de los chicos siguieron su ejemplo. Sin embargo, Abigail no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de hablar sobre aquel tierno momento que evidenciaba una enorme mejoría en el comportamiento de aquel chico que por poco y golpeaba debido a su comportamiento agresivo y poco sociable en los primeros meses de conocerlo.

– El progreso de esa risa va bastante bien. Me agrada. – Dijo mientras preparaba otra charola plateada que necesitaban con urgencia – Mucho mejor que esa mirada de Houndoom rabioso que usaste las primeras semanas desde tu llegada, Al.

– Es todo gracias a ustedes – Respondió Al. Quizá no poseía tantas virtudes como el resto de sus compañeros, pero podía compensarlo con la sublime sinceridad de sus cortas respuestas y frases. Un encanto natural del que apenas estaba explorando, y que lograba tocar el corazón de las que lo rodeaban.

 _Teníamos… bueno, ellos tenían sueños y metas que anhelaban alcanzar una vez liberados del sistema. Abi, por supuesto, ya poseía un plan ambicioso con el que pretendía darnos seguridad económica y una oportunidad de perseguir nuestros propios sueños sin olvidar los lazos fraternales de hermandad que habíamos desarrollado en ese tiempo. Una idea que se le había ocurrido desde aquella vez en que vimos la final de la conferencia plateada en el pequeño televisor que los chefs habían metido de contrabando para no perderse ni un segundo de una batalla de proporciones épicas._

Una hora después, el huracán provocado por la estricta y ajetreada rutina que se acostumbraba en la cocina, había concluido; al menos hasta la hora del postre, pero para entonces el servicio sería tan tranquilo, que los jóvenes ya podían relajarse y pedir su bien merecido descanso en el pequeño cuarto asignado para ellos... junto con una botella de champagne que Al había logrado pasar de contrabando sin ser notado por alguien de la cocina. Un breve descanso antes de la montaña de platos y utensilios que se encargarían de lavar antes de la tan esperada celebración con el resto de sus hermanos.

– Un año… – Susurró Abi tras darle un breve sorbo a la botella y retomar la cuenta regresiva antes de poder dejar la fundación y cumplir el sueño que había dirigido todos sus pensamientos desde hacía tanto – Ya verán, hermanitos. Una vez que me convierta en campeona de Kanto, nunca faltarán estos banquetes en la mesa de nuestro propio hogar.

– Que cocinaré yo, por supuesto – Agregó Eddie, honrando su palabra de nunca más permitir que el hambre se llevara a alguien querido.

– Y en la casa que yo construiré – Dijo Sayid, enfatizando su sueño de construir un hogar que resistiera cualquier embiste de la naturaleza, como aquel que azotó y destruyó el pequeño pueblo donde vivía.

– ¿Qué me dices tú, Al? – Preguntó Annie con una voz baja, interesada en su compañero que había permanecido muy callado.

 _Fue extraño… para ser alguien que jamás poseyó algo propio, y ante un mundo lleno de posibilidades, no ambicionaba demasiado. No después de vivir más de diez años en una tierra donde lo único que puedes conservar son las cicatrices de la lucha diaria. En esa época muchas ideas cruzaron por mi mente sobre lo que haría una vez dejada la fundación. Lo único que deseaba era permanecer junto a ellos y salvaguardar sus sueños a toda costa. Hice un juramento de que haría todo lo posible para que algún día se hicieran realidad._

 _Esa misma noche, les fallaría a todos…_

 ** _¡Al!_**

 _La primera vez que lo escuché fue como si se tratara de un leve susurro que hacía eco en mi mente. No obstante, su angustiado tono lleno de terror me sobrecogió de inmediato._

– ¿Uh? – Exclamó Al sobresaltándose un poco. La desaparición de su expresión solemne en cuestión de un instante confundió a sus compañeros.

– ¿Estás en el mismo canal o sigues divagando en tu universo personal? – Bromeó Abigail nuevamente en un intento de recuperar la atmósfera de hacía un instante.

Al meneó la cabeza. Quizá era el cansancio o alguna de las autosugestiones que aún se aferraban a su psique en proceso de rehabilitación – N-No, no es así. Creí escuchar algo, pero…

 ** _¡Al!_**

 _La segunda vez fue más intenso y sonoro. Mis músculos se tensaron y por primera vez desde mi escape de Valkia, mi mente se puso en alerta máxima ante el inminente peligro que anunciaba aquel grito de desesperación… más bien, una llamada de auxilio._

– ¿Lo escucharon? – Preguntó Al abandonando de un brinco su lugar sin importarle la botella que había derramado en su abrupto movimiento.

– Oye, ¿estás bien, Al? – Preguntó Eddie ahora tan consternado y confundido como él.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Agregó Annie con una mezcla de suma curiosidad y ligero temor ante un comportamiento que aún no había presenciado.

– Un grito de ayuda – Respondió – ¿En serio no escucharon?

Abigail y el resto intercambiaron sus miradas – ¿Cómo podrías distinguirlo a esta distancia? Además del millón de aparatos en la cocina que hacen prácticamente imposible escuchar algo.

 _No quise admitirlo al principio, pero desde el primer grito pude descubrir quién era la poseedora de tan espantoso y descorazonado grito de ayuda. El sólo pensarlo me aterraba y desgarraba por dentro. Necesitaba estar dentro de mis cabales, analizando la situación y actuar de inmediato si alguien nos ponía en peligro._

– Creo que me llamaba… creo que… – Tragó saliva después de los constantes jadeos que habían secado su garganta – era Sarah.

Abigail lo miró con suma preocupación. A pesar de conocerlo desde su llegada, aquella mirada representaba una faceta que jamás había visto antes. Sin embargo, la idea de que Sarah lo hubiese contactado por algún medio desconocido se le hacía descabellada; no sin algún Pokémon psíquico de por medio… además de que ella y el resto de los más jóvenes corrieran peligro entre las personas que los habían rescatado, sólo apoyaban su hipótesis de que Al simplemente estaba demasiado cansado, y algún episodio de su vida anterior estaba haciéndolo pasar por un mal rato.

– Vamos, Al… – lo animó dándole una palmadita en la espalda – Apenas si has bebido de esta botella. Ven, relájate un poco en estos cinco minutos de descanso que todavía nos quedan y yo prometo que…

 ** _¡AYÚDENOS POR FAVOR!_**

El desesperado sollozo fue acompañado de un macabro escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de todos ellos. Sus blancas miradas y el completo silencio que se compartía en el cuarto fue la confirmación de que esta vez no fue solo Al el que había escuchado el grito.

– Ok… eso en definitiva lo escuché… – Dijo Eddie después de un par de segundos.

Con una simple mirada de apenas un instante, Al y Abigail supieron lo que debían hacer. Abrieron la puerta de golpe y, junto con sus amigos que los seguían por detrás, se abrieron paso para cruzar el pasillo que los llevaría al elevador principal.

– ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Nuestros hermanos nos necesitan!

 _Ignorando a los encargados que fueron tras nosotros al percatarse de nuestro escape y, sin mirar atrás, corrimos con todas nuestras fuerzas, como si aprovecháramos cada gramo de adrenalina que nuestros cuerpos necesitaban para llegar a nuestro objetivo. Incluso Annie hacía un esfuerzo titánico por mantener el paso a pesar de la debilidad de sus extremidades. Conscientes de que con cada segundo que pasaba, disminuían las oportunidades de salvar a nuestros hermanos de lo que sea que les estuvieran haciendo._

Llegaron finalmente a la puerta que daba al salón principal donde aquella sádica celebración se estaba llevando a cabo. Al forzar los picaportes de aquella barrera, se dieron cuenta de que había sido cerrada desde dentro. Forcejearon y golpearon la puerta numerosas veces con la esperanza de que alguno de los prisioneros escuchara el llamado y fuera capaz de abrir; extrañamente, no lograban escuchar sonido o melodía alguna de su interior.

– ¡Empujemos todos a la cuenta de tres! – Exclamó Abigail, colocándose lateralmente para concentrar todo su peso y fuerza en un mismo punto – ¡Uno...! ¡Dos…! ¡TRES!

El impacto de todos ellos fue suficiente para sacudirla, pero no para romper el poderoso picaporte. Sus miradas de angustia se exacerbaron cuando. para su mala fortuna, varios de los encargados, mozos e incluso cocineros estaban a nada de atraparlos y evitar que rescataran a sus hermanos. A más de uno se le cruzó la idea de explicarles lo que sucedía y pedirles ayuda, pero al considerar el escenario de que todo lo que habían creído de la fundación bien podría tratarse de un vil engaño, Eddie decidió encarar a sus perseguidores y así ganar valiosos segundos para efectuar el rescate.

– ¡De nuevo! ¡Uno…! ¡Dos…!

– ¡TRES! – Gritaron todos al unísono al mismo tiempo que el picaporte cedía no por sus fuerzas acumuladas, sino por voluntad del circo del horror que acababa de darles la bienvenida a tan vigorosos e imprudentes víctimas.

 _Una sinfonía de muerte… una onda de energía que te golpeaba directamente el rostro y te arrebataba toda tu vitalidad en un santiamén. La cabeza me daba vueltas mientras la bizarra orquesta jugaba con mi mente. Quise dar media vuelta para comprobar que Abigail y los otros seguían conmigo, pero lo único que pude distinguir fueron figuras borrosas de las que ni siquiera podía confirmar si eran humanas u otra cosa._

 ** _…Por favor… ya no más._**

 _Sin rumbo ni dirección, apenas consciente de mí mismo y con torpe andar, me enfoqué en buscar a mis amigos y salir de ahí tan pronto como fuese posible. Increíblemente, nadie parecía haberse percatado de mi presencia o simplemente todos estaban tan perdidos como yo. A veces chocaba con otros cuerpos o sentía que se aferraban a mis extremidades como si tratasen de llevarme a su orgía de perdición._

 ** _¡Ayúdenme, por favor!_**

 _El tiempo dejó de tener sentido. Si estuve en aquel lugar dos segundos o dos días, no era capaz de discernirlo. Sólo podía escuchar aquella sinfonía que ahora tenía el descaro de tomar control de mi voluntad y reducirme, quizás, a un esclavo de su poder._

 _Esos bastardos destruían sin piedad a mi familia… y lo estaban disfrutando._

 ** _¡Al!_**

 _No podía permitir que terminara así: vencido, idiotizado y sin haber hecho algo. Tomé la última gota de mi voluntad y enfoqué mis pensamientos en la única emoción que en esos momentos parecía protegerme del efecto de la melodía. La ira se convirtió en mi escudo y mi espada; mi cuerpo recobraba poco a poco los sentidos hasta vislumbrar una imagen más clara de lo que estaba sucediendo y abrirme paso de entre una multitud que entorpecía mi avance._

 _Aun con una visibilidad no menos borrosa que antes, e inconsciente de a quién fustigaba en mi frenesí, los hacía a un lado golpeándolos y empujándolos en un desesperado intento de hacerlos parar y rescatar a los que pudiera. Pero mis esfuerzos no estaban dando resultado, pues parecía que con cada puño que dirigía a esa comunidad decadente, estos se aglomeraban para amortiguar cada impacto con sus cuerpos. Y de pronto, después de luchar por lo que pareció una eternidad, ellos cedieron, apartándose no en una actitud de derrota e indignación al ser rechazados por mis esfuerzos, sino como se tratara de un telón macabro que acababa de abrirse para mostrarse la imagen más repugnante, cruel y enfermiza que ni siquiera había presenciado en el salvaje lugar donde crecí…_

Un brazo delgado quedando extendido sobre el suelo, fue lo primero que pudo vislumbrar una vez que los cultistas se alejaron del cuerpo inerte de su víctima, cuyas lánguidas reacciones en sus dedos evidenciaban aún una minúscula chispa de vitalidad que se aferraba a la existencia. El pálido tono de su piel y la fragilidad de aquella delicada extremidad, fueron suficientes para reconocer a la reservada y tímida chica del norte cuya vida se escapaba en esos instantes junto al flujo sanguíneo que comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo. Bastaba un sólo embate para que Annie emitiera su último suspiro en forma de un nauseabundo y desgarrador grito que era obstruido por los fluidos acumulados en su delicada garganta.

El sello se quebró.

Un estruendoso grito de ira y dolor resonó por todo el salón decadente, un llamado a las armas y un juramento de venganza que sólo se consumiría hasta pagar el crimen con la sangre de los perpetradores de tal ruin acto, un eco que resonó hasta los más oscuros e intrincados dominios de la disformidad…

Un poder silenciado al instante con la estocada del sable plateado hiriéndolo a sus espaldas.

 _Sentí el frío del metal que acababa de penetrar mi pecho como si se tratara de un glaciar que congelaba mi corazón al instante. Y así habría sucedido de no ser por la sangre que brotaba a borbotones por la herida mortal infligida. El flujo carmesí provocada por la hemorragia continuó hacia mi boca, entorpeciendo mi acelerada respiración y haciéndome perder el conocimiento mucho más rápido que la última vez. Con las fuerzas abandonándome finalmente, colapsé sobre el charco creado con mi propia sangre, sumiéndome lentamente en el sueño eterno con la ira como mi único vínculo que aún me mantenía vivo._

 _Pero aquella melodía no parecía satisfecha con nuestra tragedia. Pues como si se tratara de un asesino que se engatusaba con un último acto tortura para su derrotada víctima, me permitió discernir al fin los gritos de terror que mis amigos vociferaban a cada instante hasta que iban apagándose uno por uno, reemplazados por los insoportables gemidos y expresiones de aquellos que los estaban lastimando… los peores momentos de toda mi existencia._

 ** _Al… A-Al…_**

 _Tumbado ahí, apenas consciente y con la vida abandonándome con cada latido de mi corazón, escuché el último suspiro de Sarah… Me pregunté por qué nos habían hecho esto. Cómo pudieron habernos engañado de esta manera tan cruel para aprovecharse de nosotros y convertirnos en carne de cañón para satisfacer sus retorcidos placeres._

 _No me quedaba nada. En mi delirio juré venganza de cual supe que jamás llegaría. Sólo la triste ironía de mi existencia: del haber escapado del último infierno sobre la tierra… sólo para entrar a otro. Al menos me llevaría el recuerdo de mis hermanos durante los días más felices de mi existencia, y la vaga esperanza de que, quizá, volvería a verlos en otro lugar._

 _Y… creo que es todo._

. . . .

El cuerpo yacía ahí. Ignorado por sus asesinos, pisoteado a veces por el constante movimiento de otras personas que se tambaleaban y empujaban unos entre otros, como criaturas salvajes disputándose los últimos restos del festín que los había hechizado con un vigor de tal magnitud, que los últimos rasgos de decencia humana se habían extinguido en sus corrompidos corazones.

Y aunque le era detestable entrar en un lugar donde los adeptos veneraban a su más odiado adversario con banales expresiones de exceso y auto indulgencia, el potencial que poseía aquel muchacho recientemente fallecido a manos de indignos y fatuos individuos, era suficiente como para hacerlo ignorar aquellas molestias.

 ** _Almagor…_**

La voz era profunda y espectral. Un eco abismal que resonaba en su mente y reanimaba las suficientes conexiones de su cerebro para darle un último aliento, y así tener la suficiente vitalidad para la decisión más importante de toda su existencia.

 ** _Otra oportunidad para consumir tu venganza. Una determinación y poder inconmensurable para castigarlos y sumir este mundo indiferente en las tinieblas de una guerra sin fin…_**

El cuerpo maltrecho volvió a respirar lenta y profundamente. Todos sus pensamientos dirigidos hacia el único sentimiento que le quedaba después de aquel engaño en el que había perdido todo lo que le importaba.

 ** _¿Qué estás dispuesto a darme?_**

– Mi cuerpo… mi fuerza… mi odio… – Susurró con una voz entrecortada y gangosa por la sangre coagulada que obstruía su garganta – Mi ira…

En esa noche de sueños desgarrados y lazos de hermandad destruidos para siempre, una ira infinita alimentada con el odio y la sangre construyó el sendero que su máximo representante recorrería para desatar las llamas del conflicto eterno.

 ** _Toma sus cráneos… constrúyeme un trono._**

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	46. Sin honor

Me sorprendió la reacción que tuviste, mi estimado Leon. No por lo emotivo de tus palabras, sino por que en general, y una vez que revisé el capítulo y recibí el feedback de otros sitios, consideré que había quedado corto en transmitir el drama y la emoción que esperaba. Quizá fue muy fugaz el como acontecieron las cosas, junto con el hecho de que en unos cuantos renglones quise desarrollar las relaciones entre tantos personajes que al final recibieron ese destino trágico, pero en resumen, no estoy satisfecho. Tanto así, que lo he colocado en mi lista de cosas a editar más adelante cuando tenga menos flojera.

Ah, y en cuanto al cómo podrías dirigirte hacia Clint/Almagor/Al, en este episodio tendrás una respuesta.

Tenía contemplado sacar esto el día 31 para conmemorar mi cumpleaños, pero tenía que releer y corregir antes. Como sea, y por motivo de otro año más de vida, este viernes estará el último spin-off de los Valois, seguido de la conclusión de la historia y un merecido epílogo. ¿Qué sucederá después? Ya lo verán (o verá, ya no sé cuantos lectores me quedan).

 **CAPÍTULO 37. Sin honor.**

* * *

– Desperté en un hospital dos semanas después de haberme encontrado inconsciente y herido en la entrada de la ciudad.

Un silencio absoluto reinó en el salón de reuniones segundos después de que su historia había concluido. Cada uno experimentaba sus propias emociones con base en la parte de aquel relato que a más de uno había provocado un nudo en la garganta, o helado la sangre por la crueldad en que tantos inocentes habían perdido la vida después de haber formado fuertes lazos de hermandad. Nadie sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar ante la crónica más desgarradora e impactante que jamás habían escuchado, o siquiera imaginado en un mundo que poco a poco perdía la relativa inocencia y tranquilidad a la que la mayoría estaba acostumbrado.

Pero de todos esos sentimientos, existía uno que todos sin lugar a dudas los presentes compartían: el horror de que una maldad descomunal se había infiltrado en su mundo, y ejecutaba toda clase de perversas fechorías contra los más vulnerables y puros; todo detrás de una fachada de luces de colores, escenarios ostentosos y bellas chicas cuya máxima representante se asfixiaba en su propia culpa ante la repugnante obra que había ayudado a crear, y que ingenuamente creía poder salvar de su propia corrupción.

– Pero… ¿qué sucedió con tus amigos? – Preguntó Ash rompiendo el silencio, al mismo tiempo que apretujaba a Pikachu con más fuerza, e inquieto ante el posible trágico desenlace que les había deparado a todos ellos – ¡Con tantas personas en ese lugar, alguien debió haberse dado cuenta de todo eso!

– Lo mismo pensé. Por eso regresé a ese lugar tan pronto como fui dado de alta – Respondió Clint con calma y haciendo otro enorme esfuerzo para soportar el dolor que aquella vieja incertidumbre le había dejado – Pero el dueño del edificio aseguraba no haber tenido celebración alguna esa noche. Busqué ayuda con las autoridades hasta que un oficial por fin accedió a investigar después de insistir hasta el cansancio, pero… nunca encontraron evidencia que sustentara mi historia. Recibos, notas, testimonios… nada.

– Cerraron el caso…

– Nunca hubo uno como tal – Aclaró Clint cabizbajo ante el insoportable rencor que sentía por la autoridad que desconoció incluso la existencia de sus seres queridos – Solo, en un mundo que seguía su rumbo a pesar de lo que sucedió, y sin ningún lugar a donde ir, regresé a la vieja rutina de la vagancia y lucha por la supervivencia… tres meses después, Eldwin y Matilda me encontrarían y prestarían todo su apoyo para buscar la justicia que mis hermanos merecen... Y si hoy habría por fin cerrado este capítulo de no ser por… – miró sus puños envueltos en los vendajes que se teñían nuevamente con la sangre que aun salía a borbotones por culpa de su insensatez. Alzó su mirada, confrontando a todos los pares de ojos que se habían postrado sobre él, y fijó toda su atención hacia la única chica demasiado exhorta en su propia culpa como para prestarle atención – Te toca a ti…

– ¿Eh? – Exclamó Aria asustada y dando un ligero sobresalto al tomar la palabra contra su voluntad.

– Me he abierto por completo hacia ti a pesar de tenerte en pésima estima – dijo sin mostrar la más mínima pizca de empatía o cordialidad hacia ella, pero con una gélida sinceridad que mitigaba aquella grosera declaración – Si posees siquiera una pizca del honor que tanto profesas, es justo que respondas a todo lo que quiero saber.

Las miradas de los presentes se postraron sobre ella. Para Aria, era como un jurado a punto de escuchar el testimonio de un acusado a punto de ser derribado por el peso de su propia culpa, al punto de confesar incluso de fechorías de las que no había sido partícipe. Quería irse de ahí; con su orgullo y honor hechos añicos en tan sólo unos instantes junto con una Orden que siempre estuvo corrompida hasta la médula, y sin nada más por qué luchar, lo único que deseaba era salir con al menos con un poco de dignidad que no la hiciera tropezar en su marcha de la vergüenza. Pero Clint no sentía misericordia – no podía culparlo –, y después de haber narrado su recuerdo más privado, ella se sentía obligada a honrar ese gesto con la información que pudiese proporcionarle.

Aria respiró hondo e hizo a un lado el gesto cordial que Pierre le había extendido para ayudarla a sobreponerse. Incluso derribada, tenía que mostrar al menos cierta dignidad para que ni ella ni el resto de los presentes la tuviesen en peor estima de lo que ya la consideraban.

– Adelante…

– ¿Por qué guardaste silencio hasta ahora?

Directo y eficaz. No esperaba menos de alguien que no titubeaba con un asunto de extrema seriedad, a diferencia de Palermo y sus enredadas tácticas.

– Quizás crea que soy una mentirosa, pero… hasta hace unas semanas, nunca habíamos sido testigos de tales bajezas – admitió, alzando su mirada y conteniendo las lágrimas que estaban a punto de escapar – Admito que los rituales de la Orden podían parecer extravagantes y hasta cierto punto algo extremos, pero jamás habríamos permitido que involucraran a una menor.

– Más inquietante aún, Aria – Interrumpió Elesa, tocando un punto que la tenía muy mortificada por aquella situación en la que estuvo a punto de sucumbir en su desenfrenada adolescencia antes de conocer a Clint – A pesar de tus casi diecisiete años, aún eres una menor. Y si bien tengo entendido, Palermo te acogió bajo su tutela cuando tenías catorce ¿En ningún momento te pusiste a pensar lo que ellos te estaban haciendo… lo que pudieron hacerte?

– ¡Jamás lo habríamos permitido! – Gritó Pierre indignadísimos, al mismo tiempo que entraba en el salón para defender el honor de su protegida – Siebold, yo y Reginald éramos su guardia personal. Hasta que Aria cumpliera la mayoría de edad y decidiera participar en los rituales de la Orden, siempre podía contar con nosotros para protegerla y acompañarla a su dormitorio si las cosas subieran de tono. ¡Incluso Palermo ordenó que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, los otros miembros podían un dedo encima!

– Pero todo cambió cuando, en la noche de iniciación de Serena, se declaró _Brisement_ para ella.

Los presentes intercambiaron una mirada desconcertada ante aquella palabra de la que jamás habían escuchado, pero que por la seriedad en la que Aria la acentuaba, apostaban que debía tratarse de algo sumamente grave.

– ¿Qué demonios significa eso? – Preguntó Clint.

– "El quiebre" – Respondió Pierre con una mueca de asco – Un viejo acto que consiste en estimular los sentidos hasta llegar al éxtasis, al mismo tiempo que se le somete a una violenta y perturbadora tortura física y mental. Un rito prohibido tan repugnante, que aquellos miembros a los que se les descubría haber practicado tal bajeza, eran expulsados y condenados a la deshonra.

Clint guardó un par de segundos de silencio al mismo tiempo que trataba de procesar la información que le acababa de ser revelada. No por las implicaciones morales y éticas que tal vil acto representaba y que, de no ser por la luz de la antorcha en aquella noche, una niña de apenas doce años pudo haber sido ultrajada salvajemente hasta morir; lo que en verdad le hacía hervir la sangre como hacía un par de horas atrás, era la misma indiferencia que él había experimentado cuando otros le habían dado la espalda al crimen que lo marcó.

– ¡¿Que todos ustedes están dementes?! – Estalló con una sonora reprimenda que hizo retumbar los cristales y asustar a más de uno – ¡Maldición! ¡¿Son tan estúpidos como para no tener idea de lo que pudieron haberle hecho a Serena?! ¡¿Qué demonios tuvo que suceder para que por fin se decidieran a hablar?!

Surge se vio obligado a interceder y sujetarlo del hombro al ver que su amigo estaba a punto de perder los cabales nuevamente. Aria, intimidada no tanto por la agresividad en el tono acusador dirigida hacia ella sino por la realización de su complicidad en un desastre que pudo haber evitado desde el principio, recordó también – para su ya de por si maltrecho espíritu – de que fue la mano de Palermo, y no el trabajo duro de Serena, la que le había dado el título y la corona a su joven amiga. Pero sería un secreto que se guardaría al menos por ahora, so pena de agravar una situación de por si escabrosa y explosiva.

– Adelie… Madam de Valois – comenzó – Por favor, no la juzguen como hice yo al principio. Tiene un pasado trágico que sólo Palermo conoce y que aprovechó para ordenarle infectar a Ash y a muchos otros miembros, sólo que…

– ¡Espera, espera, espera! – Interrumpió con un sobresalto y una expresión de incredulidad ante aquel hecho que terminaba de tirar por la borda el último sentimiento de deferencia que le quedaba – ¿Tú sabías que esa mujer era capaz de hacer esto? ¡¿Sabías que iba a atacar a Ash?!

– Ella… – titubeó, tragando saliva para aliviar el intenso dolor que se aglomeraba en su garganta – Siempre se me dijo que la señora de Valois era una especie de psíquica con la capacidad de estimular las partes del cerebro que controlan el placer. Sólo algunos solicitaban ese tratamiento, y siempre bajo la supervisión de otros miembros. Ni en el peor de los escenarios habría creído que la usarían para atacar niños como Ash y… ¡Cielos! ¡Lo siento tanto!

La culpa terminó por carcomer su temple y las lágrimas que había contenido por tanto tiempo por fin se desbordaron en un culposo caudal de ansiedad que conmovió a más de uno, incluso a Ash que permanecía absorto, incapaz de expresar su enojo contra los cómplices de su delicada y circunscrita situación. Pero por muy sincero que fuese, aquel genuino acto de arrepentimiento no logró despertar en Clint la menor pizca de compasión. Y no lo culpaba, pues muy en el fondo, Aria sabía perfectamente que ella tuvo el poder de haber terminado con esto desde la primera vez que se conocieron. Evitar que más inocentes salieran lastimados, e incluso salvar la vida de alguien que no merecía morir por esa estúpida y enfermiza noción de falso honor que dirigió todos sus movimientos desde que fue acogida bajo la tutela de una mujer perversa. Por si fuera poco, la responsable de tanto dolor y muerte acababa de escapar en un momento de debilidad; y como tal, sus manos también estaban manchadas con la sangre de todos a los que la Orden exterminó.

– Yo… ¡yo no quería creer lo que Palermo era capaz de hacer! – se excusó al mismo tiempo que Pierre le extendía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero que ella rechazaba en su escarmiento – Siempre la consideré una instructora estricta y hasta cierto punto maliciosa en sus actos dentro de la Orden, pero se cansaba de inculcar y recalcar los límites que jamás se cruzaban. Existía honor en ella, y fue que…

– Dime que no sabías del ataque al Instituto…

Aquella última oportunidad de redención se esfumó junto con la corriente de aire que soplaba dentro del enorme y agitado salón de reuniones. Aria agachó la cabeza y permaneció inmóvil, recordando el nefasto y sangriento crimen que no sólo dejó que sucediera, llevándose así la vida de una de las únicas personas por la que sentía verdadero afecto, sino que, en su paulatina cruzada contra el liderazgo de la Orden, había cooperado para que Palermo lo usara como un recurso contra la moral de Serena y los demás.

– No puedo… sinceramente no sé qué decir salvo insultos y acusaciones que sólo me darán una falsa sensación de paz. Y tampoco quiero atormentarte más Aria ¿De qué serviría? – miró a Elesa por primera vez desde que enfrentó a Aria, y vio en su más grande tesoro la misma expresión de tristeza y agotamiento que el resto de sus amigos poseían, como si trataran de disuadirlo de abandonar el lugar y reposar el espíritu en cualquier otro lugar, lejos de los dolorosos recuerdos y deprimentes escenarios – Vámonos de aquí…

Clint se marchó, seguido de sus compañeros y amigos que evitaron dirigirle la mirada mientras salían del salón antes de que las autoridades policiacas llegaran. Solo Serena permaneció ahí, observando con una mezcla de disgusto y desconsuelo a la reina menospreciada quien, en sus más sinceros deseos por proteger sus más preciadas creencias, lo perdió todo en salvaguardar los principios de un honor inexistente. Serena quería odiarla, y razones le sobraban, pero le era imposible incluso después de considerar lo siguiente: que, aunque errada, ella había decidido luchado hasta el final por sus creencias y los nobles principios con los que las exhibiciones Pokémon fueron creadas, o al menos así quería creerlo; pues de lo contrario, tendría que aceptar la versión cínica y perversa que unas cuantas personas le habían hecho al corromper el verdadero arte que aún ambas amaban realizar.

– Gracias…

– ¿Qué? – preguntó confundida y con la garganta terriblemente irritada – ¿Qué dijiste, Serena?

– Gracias… por habernos avisado, aunque eso destruyera todo por lo que intentaste salvar

– Serena, protegí una mentira que destruyó vidas… un vil engaño que perjudicó a la persona que tanto quieres y admiras… quecasi te destruye de no ser por…

– Pero en el fondo… tú creíste de corazón en lo que representaba, ¿no es así? – Continuó, ignorando por el momento aquellos hechos que aún le dolía tomar en cuenta – Y al final hiciste lo correcto, pese a lo que iba a suceder. Yo no sé mucho de estas cuestiones de honor, pero… yo creo que enfrentar algo así eso es digno de admirarse.

La tomó entre sus brazos para darle un cálido y afectuoso abrazo que al principio la dejó paralizada, pero que después de unos instantes de incredulidad ante tal muestra de ternura y compasión, contestó con una fuerza descomunal que casi asfixió a la joven de ojos azules. Muy en el fondo, y sonriendo de forma divertida por la brusquedad de aquel gesto, Serena aún la consideraba la máxima ejemplificación del sueño por el que había trabajado tan duro y derramado tantas lágrimas de sudor, tristeza y júbilo. Y si Aria llegaba a la misma conclusión que ella, entonces todavía había esperanza para reconstruir.

En el gran salón principal, casi en la entrada del palacio ahora invadido por una gran cantidad de Pokémon que la Comunión de psíquicos empleaban para recabar información, Clint y el resto de sus amigos esperaban a que Serena terminara lo que fuese que estaba haciendo. No obstante, para algunos de ellos era poco claro el rumbo que tomaría aquella empresa después de lo acontecido aquel día, en especial cierto chico impaciente que no dudó en preguntar aquello que lo tenía desconcertado.

– Clint… eh… Al o Almagor – titubeó Ash al verse confundido con la variedad de nombres que se referían a la misma persona. Al mismo tiempo, pensó que bien podía ser una gran oportunidad el aclararlo de una vez por todas – ¿Está bien que te llamemos así a partir de ahora?

– No, Ash – Respondió de inmediato y con un tono extremadamente severo y tan poco cordial que bien hacía pensar que aquella simple pregunta lo había disgustado en demasía – Ese horrible nombre me fue dado por algunos de los seres más crueles y sanguinarios de este planeta. Y aunque una de las personas más queridas para mi le dio un cambio que lo hacía sonar menos terrible, aún representa la peor época de mi vida que intento dejar atrás. Así que… Clint… si, ese es mi verdadero nombre.

Ash, intimidado por el tono de sus palabras, olvidó por completo el interés que tenía por lo que les deparaba en el futuro próximo. Surge, no satisfecho con la forma en que su amigo había contestado aquella inocente pregunta, colocó su enorme mano en el hombro del joven entrenador, en un intento de reconfortarlo y pedirle con su mirada solemne, toda la tolerancia y paciencia para su atormentado y necesitado amigo.

De pronto, y desde el enorme portal que llevaba al templo del Culto por donde los miembros de la Comunión realizaban el trabajo más delicado de reconocimiento e investigación, Olympia se dirigía hacia el grupo con Caitlin detrás de ella; su mirada agachada y ocultando una expresión de profunda angustia como si acabara de ser testigo de algo sumamente perturbador.

– Clint… – Dijo Olympia al llegar a su encuentro.

– Asumo toda la responsabilidad en cuanto a la desobediencia que Caitlin mostró al desafiar las órdenes de la Comunión – se apresuró nuevamente recuperando su postura y tono cordial que lo caracterizaba – Me aproveché de su buena voluntad. Ella sólo quería ayudarnos.

Olympia arqueó levemente la ceja derecha en señal de sorpresa. Al menos el explosivo protegido de Matilda demostraba humildad por primera vez desde que lo conoció, pero eso no compensaba la deliberada actitud y graves errores de su joven miembro.

– Además de permitir el escape de nuestra única oportunidad de comprender la amenaza que se cierne sobre nosotros. Sin contar que reveló información extremadamente importante al enemigo por no poder contener sus emociones – enfatizó severamente, al mismo tiempo que Caitlin se encogía de hombros – Habría sido expulsada de inmediato, de no ser por la importancia que representa en el futuro de este conflicto…

Clint suspiró. Una carga menos en su conciencia – ¿Algún progreso con la investigación?

– Debo hablar con Ash – Dijo, ignorando la pregunta anterior.

Clint frunció el ceño, escéptico ante tan apresurada petición – ¿Qué hay con él?

Ash dio un paso al frente después de escuchar su nombre. Casi podía adivinar la razón por la que necesitaba hablar con él tan urgentemente.

– Joven entrenador… Algo te liberó de la maldición que atormentaba tu cuerpo y espíritu, ¿no es así? – Preguntó con lentitud forzada que escondía la ansiedad que sentía ante la posible respuesta afirmativa que estaba a punto de escuchar – ¿Tú también escuchaste el llamado?

– "Ustedes protegen…" – Recitó Ash con extrañeza, como si dijera algo sin tener la noción de la gigantesca importancia que escondía esas palabras.

– ¡Por todo el cosmos! – Exclamó Olympia; sus ojos totalmente abiertos como platos y cubriendo su boca junto con una expresión que mezclaba el horror y la emoción de un evento que cambiaba por completo el curso del conflicto – Pero aún es tan pronto…

Clint, al igual que el resto de sus amigos, intercambiaban miradas desconcertadas. Él, sobre todo, detestaba la sensación de incertidumbre si esta representaba un hecho importante, por lo que no pudo prestar atención cuando Serena y Aria – esta última más tranquila e incluso alegre por tan grato momento – por fin abandonaban el salón donde el pasado y la culpa habían sido protagonistas.

– ¿Qué está pasando?

– Necesito llevarlo a él y a Serena de inmediato ante el resto de la Comunión para una evaluación de emergencia – anunció sin apartar la mirada de Ash por un par de segundos más; luego, dirigió su atención a las chicas que se unían discretamente al gentío que se había aglomerado en la entrada del palacio – Y a Aria también.

– No me importa lo que quieras hacer con ella, pero ellos no irán a ningún lado sin que antes me digas qué sucede.

– Ante las tinieblas del futuro conflicto, Caitlin, Ash y probablemente Aria hoy fueron elegidos como dignos portadores de la antorcha – dijo con convicción y esperanza – Al recibir el llamado y su misión, pudieron liberarse de la maldición cuyo efecto se había desvanecido gracias a la protección de la llama.

– ¿"Ustedes protegen"? – Interrumpió Aria con la frase que la había liberado de un horrible suplicio que creyó terminaría con su vida. Luego, con todas las miradas postrándose en ella, decidió que no tenía más sentido guardar el secreto que se había guardado desde que la pesadilla comenzó – En la noche de iniciación de Serena, escuché una voz similar, aunque aquella dijo: "Él protege". Luego un fulgor blanco que, al parecer, sólo yo pude presenciar, la liberó del trance. No le comenté nada a Palermo porque… bueno…

Olympia guardó silencio un par de segundos antes de continuar – Exactamente, querida… – Dijo, exhausta y atiborrada por tantas revelaciones importantes en un solo día – ¿Podrías acompañarnos, por favor?

 _"_ _En otras circunstancias, su bendición debió haber sido un acontecimiento sin precedentes que simbolizara la esperanza en un nuevo porvenir a pesar de la guerra sangrienta que se avecina. Un día de júbilo en el que la luz sería recibida por una nueva Portadora, señalando a aquellos dignos de acompañarla hasta el final"._ Clint repitió en su mente esas palabras que Eldwin le había dicho en su último encuentro, y un sentimiento de profunda incredulidad se apoderó de él. En su cabeza no cabía la idea de que alguien como Aria fuese considerada digna de tan importante carga. Debía haber algún error, un chiste de mal gusto o quizá… alguna otra razón que debía ser explicada, por tan burda que esta fuese.

– Iré con ustedes… – Declaró al instante, siendo desalentado por Elesa.

– Clint, estás demasiado débil como para soportar otra sesión psíquica. Sin mencionar que…

– Estaré bien… – respondió con enfado y una sensación de náusea pues, a pesar de su gran temple, la idea de hacer trizas a su organismo nuevamente era suficiente como para enviar una involuntaria señal de advertencia por todo su cuerpo – Debo comprobar si se trata de un error, o en realidad el destino tiene un sentido del humor bastante enfermizo.

Pero Surge apoyaba la negativa de Elesa – Amigo, tú no irás a ningún lado hasta que te recuperes por completo. Y si tengo que noquearte para mantenerte aquí, lo haré con mucho gusto – advirtió.

– Temo que el futuro tiene preparado otro destino para ti, Clint… – Declaró Olympia con serenidad.

– ¿Podríamos dejar de lado esas idioteces sin fundamento que tanto pregonas? – manifestó con rudeza. Había mantenido silencio ante el absurdo que la líder de la Comunión practicaba, pero la revelación de Aria lo había hecho por fin estallar – Es verdaderamente decepcionante que alguien con tu capacidad crea que el futuro sea regido por la voluntad de astros a millones de distancia. Muchos de ellos ya muertos.

Olympia respiró hondo y contuvo la ruda réplica que estaba a punto de salir con toda la fuerza de su pecho. Nuevamente, haría gala de la magnánima paciencia que la caracterizaba – Al parecer tienes una idea muy errónea de lo que expreso con mis palabras, Clint. Haré caso omiso de tus insultos, pues siento en ti un enorme conflicto interior que carcome y rechaza a la excelente persona que Matilda tanto quiere – Dijo – Pero no necesito leer el firmamento de las estrellas para saber que tus acciones aquí repercutirán considerablemente en el devenir de las cosas. Mira… ahí está.

Olympia dirigió la mirada hacia las puertas abiertas del palacio, cuyo gesto todos siguieron para encarar a la atinada declaración de la psíquica. A las afueras, decenas de patrullas llegaron al mismo tiempo, distribuyéndose y estacionándose en el espacio disponible. Oficiales Jenny con Growlithes y Herdiers, investigadores, y personal de inteligencia que de inmediato montó el equipo especializado, hicieron gala de la efectiva y eficiente fuerza policiaca de Kalos. Dirigiendo todo el operativo junto con su superiora Anabel quien también asistía como mediadora entre la policía y la Comunión, un hombre que rebasaba apenas los treinta años, de complexión delgada, aunque más robusta por la gabardina marrón que vestía, sobresalía de entre la multitud al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a la entrada del palacio,; sus facciones en el rostro remarcados con el semblante serio e indagador que un destacado detective de la Policía Internacional debía poseer.

Un personaje algo extravagante, pero comprometido con su deber. Un individuo que Ash ya había conocido en más de una ocasión en los momentos críticos contra el equipo Galactic y, más recientemente, el equipo Plasma; y a juzgar por la manera en que Clint iba a su encuentro a los pies de las escaleras que daban a la entrada del palacio, también le era un rostro familiar.

– Looker… – saludó con un tono seco y malhumorado.

– Clint… – respondió el gesto con la misma severidad.

– Debe ser costumbre de la Policía Internacional aparecer para contar los vasos rotos después de la fiesta.

– Si… una lástima que no hubiese nadie que pidiera mi ayuda para intervenir a tiempo – respondió con sarcasmo y disgusto ante la injusta0 acusación.

Clint rio sofocadamente sin abandonar su expresión seria. Apartó su vista de él y, sin más decoro, procedió a abandonar el recinto.

– Nos vemos…

Pero Looker no dejaría ir las cosas así. No esta vez. Justo cuando estaba a su misma distancia, el detective lo detuvo sujetándolo firmemente del brazo.

– Sabes perfectamente que no sucederá así, Clint. Ni siquiera por toda la ayuda que me has dado en el pasado con el equipo Plasma o lo que encontraste respecto a Lysandre. Esta vez cruzaste una línea que te advertí nunca pasar – dijo. Clint no opuso ninguna resistencia ni dirigió palabra alguna, como si estuviese perfectamente consciente de lo que iba a suceder. A lo lejos, Ash y Serena intentaron intervenir, pero la pronta acción de Surge y Elesa les impidió tan deliberada insensatez – ¿Eran ellos?

Clint suspiró. Aquella era la pregunta que por ocho años había ansiado responder afirmativamente desde que conoció a Looker cuando apenas era oficial en la jefatura. La única persona en todo el planeta que creyó en su palabra e intercedió por él al realizar una investigación en el lugar del crimen, sin ningún resultado concluyente a pesar de su mejor esfuerzo.

– Y en mi debilidad, permití que se escaparan… – Respondió abatido. Tal como Olympia había dicho anteriormente, había llegado la hora de saldar cuentas por el camino que había decidido recorrer.

Looker cerró sus ojos y apretó los dientes en señal de angustia por lo que su deber le obligaba a realizar a continuación.

– Clint Laguardia… estás bajo arresto por obstrucción de la justicia y vigilantismo…

En la entrada del palacio, y conmocionados por la aprehensión de Clint, Aria retrocedió un poco al escuchar la voz de Siebold que la llamaba frenéticamente y que, al juzgar por su expresión agitada y constante jadeo después de una intensa carrera hasta la entrada, tenía algo sumamente importante que decirle.

– ¡Aria!

– Siebold, ¿què sucede? – Respondió mientras iba a su encuentro y trataba de tranquilizarlo – No importa. Escucha: debemos acompañar a los oficiales y ayudarlos a recuperar todos los documentos que Palermo guarda en su despacho, en especial los que están en los compartimientos secretos. Cualquier evidencia podría servirnos para aminorar los cargos que Clint tiene en su contra, ¿entendido?

Siebold asintió vertiginosamente – Puedes contar con ello. Pero Aria, acabo de recibir un mensaje urgente del hospital de ciudad Caña Dorada – dijo, tratando de recuperar su aliento – Reginald acaba de despertar del coma.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**


	47. Shot: El ocaso de los Valois (pt5)

He aquí el último shot de los Valois... y después... cielos.

 **Shot: El Ocaso de los Valois (Pt.5).**

* * *

En otro tiempo, la caída de las hojas en los últimos días de verano significaba uno de los momentos más preciados y esperados de su niñez. La tradición, comenzada a las pocas semanas de haber nacido como una de las tantas ideas que se le ocurrían a su madre y amorosa tía para estrechar los lazos familiares y de amistad entre viejos conocidos y nuevas hermandades, creaban una cálida y afectuosa atmósfera fraternal que hacía frente a las primeras heladas que azotaban sin piedad la región más norteña de Kalos.

Desde las primeras horas del día, su tía Palermo supervisaba el montaje del servicio, el banquete y las decoraciones; no muy rimbombantes para distraer a los asistentes del plácido paisaje natural, ni muy austeras para no ofender el talento y esmero entregado en una celebración que trataba con delicadeza como si tratase de una de sus famosas coreografías. La fiesta otoñal iniciaba siempre a las cinco de la tarde, hora en la cual los invitados llegaban con estricta puntualidad, gozosos de saludar a sus viejas amistades y darle la bienvenida a los nuevos conocidos que año con año aumentaban, trayendo consigo a menudo otros Pokémon que se unían a los juegos infantiles de los numerosos niños a los que aquel evento estaba especialmente dedicado. Todo ello acompañado de un banquete modesto, pero exquisito, y las hermosas partituras que la ingeniosa señora de Valois tocaba en su concierto al aire libre; cada nota armonizándose con los apacibles sonidos de la naturaleza y la transición de las estaciones.

Pero en aquel sitio olvidado y recóndito ubicado al pie de las montañas en la región más al norte de ciudad Viridan, sólo el frío subsistía. Un extraño evento transformaba el clima templado característico de la región en un inclemente viento helado que soplaba con fuerza y despojaba a los árboles de su frondosa copa antes de tiempo, obligando así a que numerosos Pokémon emigraran a un sitio más hospitalario para sobrevivir. Sólo aquellos hechos de minerales y otros compuestos inorgánicos parecían no molestarles en absoluto las condiciones precarias de su hábitat perturbado; sin embargo, preferían mantenerse al margen de aquella atmósfera de energía sumamente extraña que, curiosamente, se había manifestado al mismo tiempo que el clima comenzó a cambiar tan drásticamente.

Como Venomoths atraídos hacia la luz, sólo cierto tipo de Pokémon se atrevía a acercarse con curiosidad al jardín de aquella enorme mansión donde un pequeño pasaba las tardes sentado en el césped sujetado con fuerza a su Solosis, totalmente callado y con la mirada cabizbaja; sumido en lastimera depresión y la incertidumbre de volver a su hogar. Para colmo, el aislamiento al que fue sometido a temprana edad, junto con la nula presencia de sus padres aun sufriendo las secuelas de su conflicto familiar que desembocó en tragedia, solo empeoraban su salud mental. Y aunque le destrozaba el corazón haber llegado a tal extremo para protegerlo, por el momento era todo lo que su tutora temporal, observándolo desde la enorme ventana que daba al jardín, podía hacer para salvarlo de un destino que le robaba el sueño.

– Ya no puedo soportarlo más… – Exclamó al mismo tiempo que sujetaba su pecho con impotencia. Nuevamente, la idea a la que tanto temía cruzaba por su mente y buscaba algún signo de esperanza que desvaneciera esos temores – Quizá… si ellos entendieran todo lo que sucedió…

– Palermo, ya hablamos de esto… – Llamó la voz de la razón que la acompañaba en aquellos difíciles momentos de incertidumbre y melancolía. Un hombre alto y fornido cuyos rasgos maduros y galantes, de una edad que parecía casi duplicar a la de su amante, exacerbaban la maquiavélica virilidad que la había cautivado – La Comunión de Psíquicos no tomará riesgos cuando se entere de lo que este pequeño hizo… no, de lo que sería capaz de hacer si otro incidente volviese a ocurrir. Nunca más volveríamos a verlo... y no quiero que pases por eso tú también.

La aterradora advertencia la sobrecogió al igual que la última vez en que trató el tema con Asdrubal, en medio del caos que ella había ocultado usando todos sus recursos e influencias disponibles, además de injustos tratos y favores con personas que habían esperado a que una de las personas más reconocidas en el mundo de la farándula, se doblegara a sus más enfermizas demandas. Cualquier iniciativa para solicitar ayuda a las únicas personas en todo el mundo que podrían tratar a su sobrino, fue descartada de inmediato al recordar la vivencia personal de Asdrubal con dicha organización que lo había separado de su hermano a temprana edad, haciendo desaparecer cada evidencia y testimonio que comprobara la existencia de dicha persona. Un destino que su corazón no soportaría, y terminaría por destruir las vidas de François y Adelie.

– Phillip necesita a sus padres… – Dijo desconsolada, pues a pesar de su cariño y atención, no había logrado levantar el ánimo de su sobrino desde que lo había traído a esa mansión en medio de la nada – Pero después de lo que sucedió… con François sumergido en su depresión y Adelie viviendo arrepentida en soledad, el sufrimiento de ese pequeño sólo se exacerbará si ellos no arreglan su relación.

Asdrubal guardó silencio. Por su carácter serio y reservado, le era complicado buscar palabras de aliento y sutil, prefiriendo ser directo y dejar que sus actos hablaran por él. Y para alguien como Palermo, acostumbrada a la hipocresía y la falsa modestia que hacía extremadamente complicado encontrar a alguien de confianza en su trabajo, su amante representaba el apoyo incondicional y entregado que necesitaba en las peores crisis.

– Respecto a lo de tu otro encargo… – Dijo por fin, buscando en el bolsillo interior de su saco un pedazo de papel que desdobló y entregó a ella – No hemos podido dar con esa Meloetta, pero pude descubrir en dónde vive el muchacho actualmente.

– Quería usar este recurso para probar de la inocencia de Adelie, pero… – Palermo recibió la entrega y suspiró decepcionada al leerla; no por el contenido de aquella información, sino por la insignificancia que ahora representaba para reparar el desastre – Al menos podré hacerme cargo de un problema menos.

– ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo tú sola? – Preguntó con aspereza – Sabes que puedo traerlo hasta aquí sin tener que arriesgarte.

– De no haber descuidado a Adelie esa noche, no estaríamos viviendo esta pesadilla – Respondió, admitiendo su falta y recordando el honor que la ataba a esta – Haré todo lo que pueda para volver a reunir a esta familia que tanto amo. Para que Phillip pueda sonreír nuevamente… Él es lo más importante para mí en todo el mundo.

Asdrubal asintió – Yo cuidaré de él en tu breve ausencia.

El hombre observó cómo Palermo salía al jardín para despedirse de su sobrino con un abrazo y un beso en la frente que apenas hizo reaccionar al pequeño. Después la acompañó hasta la entrada de la mansión donde su vehículo particular la llevaría al helipuerto más cercano, hasta el destino donde la sangre lavaría el honor perdido y la desoladora culpa que la carcomía…

Los meses de espera habían llegado a su fin.

Un nuevo representante estaba a punto de ser elegido. La continuidad del credo hacia su gloriosa culminación estaría asegurada una vez que el psíquico más poderoso de toda la tierra se encaminara por el sendero que había preparado especialmente para él.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el pequeño, pudo sentir de inmediato la presión casi asfixiante en la atmósfera que su mente ejercía sobre la materia. Lejos de retroceder, Asdrubal esbozó la primera sonrisa sardónica desde el día en que plantó la primera semilla de la discordia en los Valois. Phillip poseía un enorme y espantoso poder que, por ahora, estaba sometido totalmente a sus emociones, y la breve partida de su tía lo había exacerbado al sentirse completamente vulnerable y solo; una suerte que se había manifestado hasta después de su partida, o habría postergado el plan más de lo necesario. Asdrubal continuó con su camino hasta que una escena captó su atención: del bosque, algunos Abra, Drowzee, uno que otro Mr. Mime y, curiosamente, varios Natu, se aproximaban al origen de aquel campo de energía como si fuesen atraídos contra su voluntad, involucrados en una lucha interna para recuperar el control de su cuerpo y huir para no sufrir el mismo destino de aquellos exhaustos compañeros que yacían en el suelo, como un macabro camino de moribundos colapsando a medida que la vitalidad abandonaba sus cuerpos.

– Eso es bastante interesante… aunque un poco aterrador, si me permites decirlo – Dijo, una vez que lo había alcanzado.

Salvo los habituales saludos, Phillip no había cruzado palabra alguna con aquel hombre extraño y reservado que lo hacía sentir inseguro, por lo que su intervención lo hizo reaccionar como si acabara de despertar abruptamente. Volteó a verlo con una mirada desconcertante para comprender qué es lo que quería decir, a lo que el hombre señaló el lastimero suplicio que sus poderes ejercían sobre las inocentes criaturas.

Phillip se horrorizó al contemplar lo que en su desolación había provocado. Trató de detenerse, pero su miedo y ansiedad, aunado al nulo control de sus habilidades, no logró desvanecer el asfixiante campo que había convocado. De pronto, en un instante de lucidez, recordó que una de sus lecturas mencionaba que algunas personas con habilidades similares a las suyas podían emplear a los Pokémon psíquicos como mediadores para controlar sus poderes. Con sus manos temblorosas, tomó a su compañero y lo extendió hacia los Pokémon atormentados.

– ¡HERÁCLITO! – Gritó como nunca antes, lastimando su escocida garganta – ¡DETENLO AHORA!

Salvo por un repentino y muy débil cambio de presión en la atmósfera, junto un espectáculo de luces centellantes emitidos por los ojos del Pokémon celular, aquel valiente esfuerzo por liberarlos resultó inútil. Phillip comprendía que sus emociones eran las verdaderas causantes de aquel fenómeno, y el miedo a lastimar a otros sólo exacerbaba el tormento. Pero con su fuerza de voluntad hecha añicos por meses de depresión, controlar sus emociones era una tarea imposible de realizar. Si no podía disipar el campo de energía, sólo le restaba hacerlo estallar en una última y - así esperaba - rápida colisión que al menos acabara rápido con su sufrimiento.

Tomando a Solosis nuevamente, pero esta vez dirigiéndolo hacia el cielo, Phillip concentró toda la energía que sentía fluir en el ambiente hasta el punto de convergencia donde su Pokémon podía asistir como regulador de todo ese enorme poder. Poco a poco, los Pokémon atrapados recuperaban el control de sus movimientos; los más fuertes incluso pudiéndose liberar y huir a medida que la influencia del campo de energía iba reduciéndose. Todo parecía marchar a la perfección hasta que, llegando al punto crítico, la energía se liberó en un poderoso impulso que retumbó en el cielo y mandó por los aires a los Pokémon que aún permanecían atrapados. Por fortuna, y a pesar de la violenta caída, no hubo víctimas fatales, solo criaturas que huían despavoridas para internarse en el bosque y no volver jamás. Solamente un Natu de color diferente al de su especie no había retrocedido, no perdiendo de vista al autor de aquella hazaña que superaba por mucho al de la mayoría de Pokémon tipo psíquico.

Asdrubal miró al niño con la misma expresión de aquel Pokémon. El inusual y acelerado avance en el control de sus habilidades superaba por mucho sus expectativas, y ya fuese que se convirtiera en un futuro adversario, o en otro siervo de la Disformidad, no podía esperar el día en que demostrara todo el potencial que aquel mundo era capaz de concebir en un solo individuo.

– Eso… fue simplemente asombroso, pequeño.

Pero lejos de congratularse, Phillip seguía aterrado. Las lágrimas que había contenido por semanas ahora se desbordaban por sus órbitas y caían sobre el cuerpo gelatinoso de su compañero – ¡Lo-Lo siento tanto! ¡No sabía que...!

– Está bien... no es tu culpa que ellos sean demasiado débiles para resistirse – Dijo con una voz reconfortante que por su actitud y aspecto resultaba espeluznante – Pero me pregunto… ¿Eran miradas de clemencia, pidiendo que los liberaras de su sufrimiento? ¿O quizá de impotente rencor al descargar en ellos tu dolor por la destrucción de tu vida perfecta? No, es algo más simple… y profundo al mismo tiempo – Reposó su puño en el mentón en exagerada señal de reflexión – Quizá fue miedo… Sí, eso parece… ¿Y tú sabes por qué?

– Porque soy un monstruo… – Respondió de inmediato. Así se consideraba desde que sus poderes habían provocado no solo la separación de a sus padres, sino también arrebatado una vida inocente.

Asdrubal sonrió al mismo tiempo que separaba los oscuros mechones de cabello para observar detenidamente esos penetrantes ojos celestes – Eres alguien muy especial e importante, pequeño ¿lo sabías? Pocos tienen esta capacidad de influir en los más débiles y atarlos al destino que tú le depares… como un constructor del futuro, un agente del cambio que rige la naturaleza y todo el cosmos.

– Papi dijo que todo llega a su fin – Respondió con enfado al darse cuenta de la indirecta que había dirigido a sus padres – Incluso las estrellas y el universo. Pero que no por eso debemos estar tristes.

Asdrubal lo miró sorprendido, sus órbitas muy abiertas y expectantes ante una respuesta que, como sus poderes, superaba sus expectativas. – Lamento si ofendí a tus padres, pues han hecho una magnífica labor al criarte. Sobre todo, con aquella muy madura forma de pensar para alguien de tu edad, pequeño. Al parecer, tienes una comprensión básica de la dualidad de la vida y la muerte… Lástima que no sea del todo cierta – Hizo una pausa y señaló nuevamente el páramo donde varios Pokémon pudieron perecer – Si, lastimaste a algunos inocentes. Una consecuencia inevitable, pero poco significativa a la vez. Después de todo, ¿quién no ha dejado su huella en la historia sin prescindir y aplastar a unos cuantos en su camino?

Gracias a su sagacidad, Phillip no tardó en darse cuenta de lo extraña que se estaba volviendo aquella charla que, más que un simple intercambio de ideas, parecía un oscuro y maquiavélico sermón que desdeñaba, e incluso glorificaba el mal que había hecho.

– Usted es un hombre malo – Aseveró. Por su carácter e inocencia, no se le dificultaba ser sincero con la gente que no le agradaba. Pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, la incomodidad que sentía había convocado otro campo de energía, más leve que el anterior y que actuaba como protección.

Asdrubal se sobrecogió levemente y culpó a sí mismo por su torpeza. No se trataba de otro débil individuo como Palermo a quien podía influir fácilmente con palabras que desea escuchar. De entre todos los seres vivos, los niños poseían la más pura sinceridad, y debía usar ese mismo valor si quería llegar a ese chiquillo.

– Solo soy un portador de la palabra, pequeño. Nada más.

– ¿Qué palabra? – Preguntó directamente. No por curiosidad, sino porque parecíale que aquel hombre escondía secretos que podían lastimar a otros, incluida su tía. Y no permitiría jamás que eso sucediera.

– La única palabra verdadera de este universo… y todos los que existen – Contestó con voz lastimera – El bien y el mal… simples percepciones subjetivas para darle sentido y orden a un universo que no se rige por tan burdo concepto que...

Pero el hombre no pudo terminar su frase. Phillip, harto de escuchar sermones absurdos y aburridos de un presunto representante de la verdad, lo arrastró usando una violenta versión de telequinesia que lo hacía chocar y sacudirlo una y otra vez contra el suelo, excavando la tierra con sus extremidades hasta llegar a la entrada trasera de la mansión. Lejos de terminar, y con Phillip siguiéndolo para continuar con el doloroso recorrido, el cuerpo de Asdrubal encontró que la tierra era un mejor lugar para continuar el castigo, pues ahora tenía una infinidad de muebles, objetos y robustas paredes y pilares donde su afeado rostro fue a parar en más de una ocasión. Menos de tres minutos de tormento que parecíale una eternidad hasta que, ya en la entrada principal de la mansión, su cuerpo fue usado como ariete improvisado para abrir las puertas y ser expulsado con rigor. Los pocos huesos que aún tenía intactos posiblemente perecieron con la violenta caída en el asfalto.

– ¡Váyase de aquí y déjeme a mí y tía Pami en paz! – Ordenó con arrebato. No había disfrutado en lo más mínimo lo que había hecho; al contrario, sentía profundo remordimiento por haber lastimado a alguien más, aunque lo mereciera, por lo que su frenesí en la expulsión de aquel hombre se debía más que nada al aun escaso control de sus poderes. No obstante, proteger a su tía se anteponía a sus mismos límites.

Con las escasas energías que le quedaban, Asdrubal trató de ponerse de pie. Primero usando sus brazos para levantar el cuerpo y luego sostenerse con las rodillas. De inmediato pudo darse cuenta de que había perdido la movilidad de la cintura para abajo, por lo que se vio limitado a solo voltear el tórax y dejar libre las vías respiratorias… no para llevar el oxígeno necesario hacia su lastimado organismo, sino para dejar escapar una lastimera carcajada ahogada en sangre que salía a borbotones de su garganta. Lo único que en su retorcida mente agradecía, era que el sello que había colocado en la mansión pudo soportar el enorme despliegue de poder de Phillip. De lo contrario, la Comunión ya habría estado a unos instantes de arruinar su oscura cruzada.

– No puedo, pequeño… – Dijo jadeantemente y con la sangre escapando en cada palabra – No hasta que cobre la deuda que tus ancestros han ido acarreando por siglos desde que me pidieron que les mostrara la verdad.

El Natu indagador que había seguido a Phillip por toda la mansión se detuvo al instante en que un flujo resplandeciente color claro y etéreo apareció del pecho del joven prodigio, dirigiéndose hacia la mano ensangrentada del demente como si se tratara de una rienda que limitaba sus movimientos y evitaba cualquier intento de escape. Phillip se paralizó por completo, soltando a su pequeño y gelatinoso compañero que hasta ese instante sostenía con vigor y preparándolo para la revelación que el apóstol oscuro había preparado especialmente para él.

Una oscura y terrorífica visión del dominio más inconsistente y bizarro de la disformidad.

– Cambio… – Susurró con una sonrisa sardónica. Su sermón ya no sería interrumpido – única constante de un universo en incesante transformación, y que está a punto de experimentar su mayor metamorfosis desde hace eones. Aquel resultado que este mundo desborda desde que desechó el conflicto bélico en aras de la evolución y el progreso hacia una edad de oro; campo fértil para que la voluntad del Arquitecto del Destino se haya manifestado de tal forma, que su poder opaca al resto de los amos de la Disformidad.

El pequeño Heráclito trató de intervenir en el flujo que aprisionaba a su amigo, pero sus pobres habilidades apenas y le servían para acercarse a dos metros del conflicto. Desesperado, usó su teletransportación hasta el bosque para solicitar ayuda a los Pokémon salvajes que pudiera encontrar, pero el reciente asalto a la tranquilidad del hábitat los había ahuyentado, y nadie recurriría en su auxilio. Afligido, pero aun esperanzado, recordó a aquel Natu que había permanecido al margen del conflicto sin inmutarse. Regresó rápidamente al lugar para cumplir su empresa, pero apenas unos segundos desde su breve ausencia ya habían transformado la fachada de la residencia en un alucinante escenario traído desde los abismos de un mundo extraño.

 _Las simples y limitadas cuestiones de la realidad serán tuyas para reconstruirlas y ajustarlas a tus necesidades o caprichos. El futuro no es la culminación de tu gloria, sino otro peldaño más en la interminable búsqueda del conocimiento que te dará las herramientas necesarias para realizar las más intrincadas y diabólicas maquinaciones de tu mente brillante… consolidando tu posición como el representante de la más pura esencia de la Disformidad._

El lazo etéreo se desbordaba por entre las intrincadas manifestaciones de la Disformidad como un pavoroso caudal cuyas peligrosas aguas amenazaban con tragarse cualquier cosa que cruzara su paso. Y, para infortunio del inocente y solitario Natu, él sería la primera víctima de la más pura y retorcida manifestación del cambio.

 _El Príncipe Oscuro ha abrazado a Palermo con los poderes que conlleva el placer desenfrenado y los excesos, pero estos son meros distractores que has rechazado con desdén. Emociones banales y burdas que sabes nunca podrán equipararse al poder que yace en ti y en todas las criaturas que habitan tu mundo._

Finalmente lo encontró…

Del flujo resplandeciente, una delgadísima hebra color negro escapaba del corazón de Phillip dibujando movimientos serpentinos como el de un Ekans reptante dirigiéndose a su presa. Con impío júbilo, Asdrubal extendió su mano para recibir la mordida venenosa de un oscuro acuerdo que le había tomado siglos de espera, y que ahora podía cobrar para la gloria de los poderes de la ruina.

 _Ambición por el inmensurable conocimiento del cosmos y todo lo que se extiende más allá de sus fronteras. Poder absoluto para dominar el destino del universo. El cambio como realización material de tu interminable labor por el progreso, y la esperanza como postergación del tormento en aquellos que tratan desesperadamente de desenredarse de los hilos del destino a los que los has atado en tus intrincados planes._

El alargamiento del pequeño y esférico cuerpo de Natu fue la primera manifestación. Una agresiva e impía burla de la transformación que eventualmente aquel Pokémon experimentaría con empeño y esfuerzo constante. En lugar de lisas y elegantes plumas verdosas que cubrirían su cuerpo como un manto, piel rojiza e hinchada por el abrupto crecimiento resaltaría por todas partes; aquel plumaje que asemejaba un rostro en el pecho ahora literalmente daba lugar a una cabeza extra cuyos alocadas e irritadas órbitas parecían escapar de su lugar. De sus delicadas y acartonadas alas, extremidades semejantes a los de un ser humano comenzaban a formarse en una acelerada mitosis que proporcionaba el material necesario para espantoso proyecto; tres dedos que terminaban con una afilada garra reemplazaban las alas secundarias y terciarias de un Xatu original, junto con una que otra pluma que se había salvado durante la transformación, aunque en muchas otras sólo le restaba el cálamo sangrante. Así sucedió también con los pies: de sencillos dedos unisodáctilos que sostenían el cuerpo, a extremidades más intrincadas similares a los de un Fearow. Pero la imagen misma del horror en aquella criatura se expresaba en la cabeza; ya no más aquella blanca mirada enfocada hacia el pasado y el futuro, ni tampoco el pico ligeramente enganchado que sólo abría para sencillos bocados y poco frecuentes sonidos, pues para emitir el ensordecedor chillido del abismo se exigía la fusión de mandíbula y pico dentado, junto con un par de brillantes ojos azules que vislumbraban el gran plan de su nuevo amo.

 _Las bendiciones del Arquitecto del Destino yacen en tu ilimitada capacidad intelectual y dominio sobre el reino metafísico del que apenas unos cuantos pueden adentrarse sin enloquecer hasta la muerte. Úsalos en tus profanas maquinaciones y domina el destino de todos los seres vivos de tu mundo._

El tono del flujo etéreo había sido invertido. Donde antes resplandecía como una luz vigorizante para exaltar el espíritu, ahora un hipnotizante color añil pulsaba como vigorosas llamas con cada pensamiento de su usuario. Sólo una delgada y casi invisible hebra resplandeciente señalaba el último bastión para restituir el escudo de un mundo ahora vulnerable.

– Despierta, pues… mi joven Teje-Destinos.


	48. Final: Teje Destinos

Es curioso, mi estimado Leon, que tu pregunta en tu último comentario fuese el dilema principal en este último capítulo de mi historia.

Si, ha sido un año y medio arduo y lleno de nuevas experiencias para mi. Pero escribir esta historia siempre me llenó de una gran satisfacción no sólo por la cantidad de amigos que hice y mantuve entretenidos con cada entrega, sino por el ver esta obra por fin terminada... o al menos, eso es lo que las primeras apariencias indican.

No se pierdan el próximo epílogo.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 38. Teje destinos.**

La fuerte e insoportable jaqueca interrumpió el letargo al que su iracunda salvadora la había sumido después de su apresurado escape de la muerte. Imágenes revolventes y borrosas poco a poco se esclarecían hasta dibujar un vago bosquejo del lúgubre, pero al mismo tiempo familiar sitio donde ahora se encontraba, junto con una voz cuyo volumen se iba acrecentando y purgándose a medida que recuperaba sus sentidos.

– El protocolo era muy simple, inclusive para una criatura como tú – Dijo la voz masculina que, aparentemente, iba dirigida hacia ella. Por si el haber perdido todo por lo que había trabajado toda su vida no hubiese sido suficiente, ahora tenía que escuchar las reprimendas que su petulante e inclemente sobrino lanzaba en su contra.

– Para ser su némesis, tienes una muy pobre noción idea de lo que estuviste a punto de despertar – Acusó nuevamente, pero esta vez Palermo podía distinguir que la voz venía de lejos. Se sobrepuso con sus escasas fuerzas que apenas podían sostener sus extremidades y, alzando la mirada, alcanzó a observar la discusión que Phillip sostenía con la pequeña y delgada figura que levitaba con gracia – Más que nadie debería saber el peligro que corremos si la influencia del Dios de la Sangre se manifiesta antes de que termine con mi trabajo.

Aunque mareada y confundida, sus memorias regresaban lentamente al igual que sus fuerzas, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba de qué estaban hablando y el por qué aquella criatura parecía ser responsable de un reprochable acto que justificaba la reprimenda por parte de su sobrino. De pronto, y como si un rayo acelerara los procesos cognitivos de su cabeza, recordó los recientes y peores momentos de toda su vida donde fue despojada de su dignidad por culpa, en parte, del Pokémon que alargó su sufrimiento innecesariamente.

Palermo se puso de pie y, encaminándose con paso acelerado, cometió el peor error que una simple y débil persona podría perpetrar contra un ente iracundo y extremadamente peligroso.

– ¡Tú!

Aquel breve silencio proseguido de la sonora e impetuosa bofetada de Palermo mientras estaba desprevenida, marcó el epítome de su paciencia. Los grandes y encantadores ojos de Meloetta que antes provocaban ternura a quien los contemplara, ahora brillaban y emitían luces púrpuras que parpadeaban a medida que su odio crecía. Ninguno de los miserables seres de aquel mundo había cometido semejante bajeza de lastimar su delicada piel, por lo que su castigo sería ejemplar. No le importaba en absoluto que fuese pieza importante en su campaña de conquista, Meloetta entonaría la canción más horripilante y tormentosa de su repertorio, aquella capaz de hacer crujir sus huesos y desatar hemorragias por todo su cuerpo mientras se aseguraba mantenerla con vida el tiempo que considerara suficiente para satisfacerla.

Y de pronto, una flama añil emergió de entre ambas para separarlas y dar fin a su absurdo conflicto.

– ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! – Gritó Phillip con un tono y poderío tan poco propios de su seria personalidad, y que retumbó por toda la catacumba. Palermo y Meloetta retrocedieron por inercia, esta última recibiendo el ultimátum del joven prodigio – Si no te tranquilizas, yo mismo me encargaré de cortarte esas cuerdas vocales ¿entendido? Ahora largo…

Meloetta frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de profundo disgusto al no solo ver interrumpida su venganza, sino por la impotencia que sentía al enfrentarse a un ser que en esos momentos podía eclipsar y contrarrestar todo lo que era capaz de hacer. Mas aquel insulto no quedaría impune por mucho tiempo, pues entre la falsa noción de superioridad del Tejedor de Destinos, aún existían hilos que le eran imposibles de entrelazar; y pronto le daría un giro inesperado que volvería a poner las cartas a su favor. Dio media vuelta y se retiró levitando sin perder su gracia, dejando a ambos individuos a discutir sus banales asuntos.

Palermo, pareciéndole perder el equilibrio y la perspectiva del sitio donde se encontraba, trató de apoyarse contra el muro que estaba a más de tres metros de distancia. Phillip, atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, logró sujetarla antes de su inminente caída; y usando su telequinesis, acercó una silla que se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación. La ayudó a sentarse con delicadeza y le ofreció un vaso con agua que ella bebió al instante, aunque en el fondo habría preferido que le hubiese servido un cognac o algo incluso más fuerte. No obstante, agradecía de corazón las atenciones de su sobrino; pero una última descorazonada estuvo a punto de alterarla nuevamente.

– Phillip… tu madre. Ella está…

– Descansando en una de las habitaciones de arriba. Fui por ella a nuestra villa justo cuando todo comenzó a colapsar – Contestó con una mezcla de tacto y severidad – Y te agradeceré que para la próxima me consultes antes de sedarla, pues con la dosis que le suministraste, ahora estaría muerta. Incluso con su inusual habilidad de curación sigue siendo una persona, no un Donphan.

Palermo miró con desconcierto a la aparente naturalidad y calma con la que Phillip se expresaba en esos momentos. Si bien se mostraba algo tenso al discutir con Meloetta respecto a toda esa verborrea de la que no entendía, no parecía inmutarse ante la vulnerabilidad en la que se encontraban en esos momentos. Por supuesto, las catacumbas bajo una de las residencias de la Orden representaban un buen escondite temporal debido a su ubicación y a que dicha propiedad no figuraba en los libros oficiales; sin embargo, y después de una búsqueda exhaustiva sería cuestión de tiempo hasta encontrarlos, por lo que mantenerse en movimiento era esencial para asegurar su huida.

– Phillip, este lugar no es seguro – Afirmó – Aunque con lo que ha sucedido, dudo que podamos vivir tranquilos nuevamente. Aun así, tengo que contactar a cualquiera que pueda ayudarnos en estos momentos, solo que….

– Puede que el lugar sea parecido, pero no se trata del sitio que tú crees, tía – Interrumpió Phillip intentando tranquilizarla – Ven. Déjame mostrarte algo.

Sujetándola de la mano, Phillip acompañó a su tía hasta el enorme portón de madera que, en las memorias de Palermo, conducía hacia un túnel de al menos un kilómetro de largo que desembocaba en campo traviesa; un recurso perfecto en caso de escape inoportuno o acceso secreto como el que recientemente había sido empleado para la elaborada farsa de la muerte de su sobrino. Phillip retiró el enorme tablón que aseguraba la entrada al túnel con ayuda de su telequinesis, y nuevamente empleó sus habilidades para empujar el portón. Lo que Palermo vio a continuación la dejó estupefacta.

– ¡¿Qué es esto?! – Exclamó aterrada y sujetando con fuerza el brazo de su sobrino para recuperar equilibrio que estuvo a punto de abandonarla después de que ver el distorsionado y bizarro mundo frente a sus ojos.

Edificaciones cuya base comenzaba por lo que en su limitado entendimiento parecía el techo, unidas por el vértice que se formaba con un reflejo de su imagen como si se tratara de un espejo. El suelo, o lo que ella interpretaba como una superficie sólida, estaba fragmentado por centenares de pedazos de roca flotante de diferente tamaño; algunos tan grandes como un estadio, y otros de apenas unos cuantos metros. No obstante, y tal como sucedía con los edificios, cada elemento que conformaba aquel mundo poseía un reflejo que lo unía a su contraparte más estable. Y desde una de las cascadas cuyo feroz torrente fluía hacia "arriba" para luego virar y dividirse en múltiples direcciones, el señor dragón espectral se dirigía con interés para inspeccionar a los curiosos inquilinos que acababan de entrar a sus dominios.

– Me encargué de construir este lugar desde hace un par de años para mis trabajos "no oficiales" – Dijo Phillip admirando al mismo tiempo aquel bizarro paisaje cuya intrincada naturaleza nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo – Por supuesto, para que el efecto de las leyes de este mundo no interfiera con nuestro estilo de vida, es indispensable comenzar la construcción en el nuestro, por lo que decidí hacerlo en aquella catacumba - disculpa por no avisarte antes - En fin, aquí tenemos todos los servicios básicos para sobrevivir, junto con espacio suficiente para usarlo como sitio recreativo y alejarnos de la monotonía. Es importante prever todo esto, pues con el tiempo que estaremos aquí podría…

– ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre traernos al Mundo Inverso?! – Gritó al mismo tiempo que intentaba cerrar el enorme portón con sus escasas fuerzas – ¡Su guardián no es conocido por su tolerancia hacia los intrusos que invaden sus dominios!

– Vino para cerciorarse de que no hiciéramos ningún escándalo en su territorio – Respondió Phillip tranquilamente al mismo tiempo que utilizaba sus poderes para ayudarle a cerrar la puerta – Mientras no hagamos otro espectáculo como el que casi ocurre hace un momento, no nos verá como una amenaza.

Palermo, no del todo satisfecha con las palabras confortantes de su sobrino, asintió para luego dirigirse al único sitio de reposo en ese vacío lugar. Aunque exhausta, y con una jaqueca que había vuelto después de desistir por un momento, se dio un momento para reflexionar y digerir paulatinamente cada momento que llevó a aquel desastre que acababa de suceder.

– Está perdido… La Orden, mi reputación, mis influencias… aunque no todo aparece en los libros, lo que encuentren será suficiente para derrumbar el legado en un santiamén – Dijo al principio con voz lastimera y meneando la cabeza. Luego, y frunciendo el ceño como un Mightyena rabioso, la imagen de la principal responsable asaltó su mente y la llenó con ideas perversas de una sangrienta venganza – Mi único error fue confiar en esa miserable e ingrata zorrita a quien no puedo esperar por cortarle el cuello yo misma… – apretó los puños con sus largas y maltrechas uñas al punto de lastimar sus palmas – Debí haberle pedido a tu madre de que la infectara después del fiasco que fue la iniciación de Serena. ¡Ah, pero ya verá cuando la tenga en mis manos y borre esa idiota sonrisa de su rostro!

Ante la exagerada e irracional reacción de su tía, Phillip no pudo evitar dar un largo suspiro y menear la cabeza en señal de reprobación. Era hora de colocar las cartas sobre la mesa y confrontarla con la dura realidad al que sus tontos actos la habían arrastrado.

– Respóndeme con sinceridad: ¿en serio nunca sospechaste que Aria estaba formando una rebelión en tu contra?

A pesar de suavizar la pregunta lo mejor que podía, Palermo encontró el insoportable y altanero tono que Phillip usaba para desprestigiar aquello a lo que consideraba algo banal o insignificante. Y a pesar de que su sobrino era una de las pocas personas que genuinamente quería, detestaba esa actitud petulante más que nada en el mundo. Ganas no le faltaban para abrir el portón de nuevo, provocar a Giratina y hacer volar la edificación para no tener que escucharlo.

– No tienes ni idea del trabajo que me ha costado mantener la Orden oculta. O de los preparativos que tuve que hacer para fingir tu muerte y conseguir el material que necesitas – Acusó esbozando una mueca altanera – Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, querido sobrino, tienes en parte la culpa de lo que sucedió.

– ¿Y enviar a dos psicópatas - uno de ellos figura pública - para un trabajo tan importante, es tu idea de hacer un buen trabajo? – Dijo con seriedad, borrando de inmediato la sonrisa del rostro de su tía– Dos idiotas que ni siquiera pudieron cumplir su misión a pesar de la runa que les di para sellar los poderes de Zygarde.

Palermo trató de protestar, pero fuera de un par de leves balbuceos, no pudo articular ninguna excusa que justificara la ineptitud de sus esbirros. Y ahora que lo pensaba claramente, haber cobrado el favor a Gretel para luego usarla como chivo expiatorio, había sido un plan en extremo arriesgado para una operación tan importante. Pero la tentación de matar dos Pidgeys de un tiro había resultado tan tentadora, que esta nubló su juicio, y el precio por su osadía había sido demasiado alto. No había otra responsable más que ella, y por muy difícil que le resultaba aceptarlo, el remordimiento la carcomería por el resto de su ahora errante existencia.

– Nada… nada de eso importa ya – Respondió derrotada – Ahora tengo que planear la nueva vida que tendré que llevar de ahora en adelante, lejos de todos los que me conocen y me importan, pues la idea de flotar en esta mazmorra por el resto de mi vida n o es para nada agradable.

– Eso es lo que crees… – Dijo desafiantemente.

– No, es lo que es – Declaró con firmeza.

Phillip asintió – Permíteme entonces cambiar tu perspectiva, tía – Dijo.

El portón fue abierto nuevamente, para sorpresa y temor de Palermo que se refugió detrás de su sobrino, en caso de que la paciencia del dragón sombrío se agotara. Sin embargo, una figura femenina de cabello rosado y ataviada con el atuendo de las servidoras de salud de los Pokémon, entró por aquella puerta al mismo tiempo que empujaba un carrito cargado con grandes cilindros que parecían ser fabricados con aluminio, llevando en su costado el logo característico que identificaba el material biológico, así como la manipulación minuciosa y el resguardado que debía ser prioritario en todo momento.

– La puntualidad de las enfermeras Joy es admirable – Afirmó Phillip mientras se aproximaba para recibir a la invitada.

– Vaya lugar… – Dijo la enfermera Joy con el tono cordial y sereno que caracterizaba a la gran mayoría de las féminas en su oficio, adornándolo con cierto sarcasmo propio de su personalidad. Dio una rápida mirada a la vacía cámara de su encuentro al mismo tiempo que empujaba el carrito con la preciosa carga hasta llegar con el destinatario – ¿quieres revisar?

– Si fueras tan amable – Respondió con cortesía mientras encendía su pantalla holográfica con la lista para cotejar el material recibido. Un denso vapor escapó al instante en que la enfermera Joy, usando guantes especiales, giró la tapa de uno de los cilindros para revelar el contenido de su interior.

– Muestras de sangre, tejido adiposo, cutáneo, óseo… – Comenzó mientras señalaba cada uno de los cilindros para indicarle en donde estaba ubicado cada material – Biopsias de los órganos que solicitaste y, más importante aún: muestras encefálicas y cerebrales.

Phillip hizo una última y minuciosa inspección al material entregado. Al analizar las muestras que le eran entregados en las cajas de cristal especializadas, no podía evitar admirar la calidad y destreza que aquella mujer poseía para preparar muestras de tan excelente calidad. "Si no fuese por la discreción de este proyecto…", pensó, "no me habría venido nada mal un par de manos tan capaces y diestras".

– Todo está en orden… – Dijo por fin regresando el material a sus contenedores para luego enviarlos a las nuevas instalaciones de investigación y desarrollo – Acabo de liberar el candado de las cuentas fantasmas. Puedes disponer de él cuando te plazca, pero recuerda que no todas a la vez.

La enfermera Joy sonrió, dando un muy breve suspiro de alivio. No por la profunda violación al juramento que había realizado en aras de la salud de otros, sino por la dulce y excitante sensación de una nueva vida llena de posibilidades. No obstante, había un último punto que debía considerar.

– Y mi seguro de vida…

Phillip asintió y, cambiando las pestañas mostradas en su pantalla holográfica, desplegó una serie de documentos notariados y firmados con los sellos de los organismos apropiados – Solicitudes de tu cambio de sede aprobadas desde hace seis meses y el crédito que tramitaste para tu nueva residencia en Alola, además de una carta de recomendación expedida por la organización mundial de la salud Pokémon… – Concluyó – Con esto las probabilidades de que te descubran son mínimas, pero es mejor ser precavidos.

– Y no recordaré nada de esto, ¿no es así? – Preguntó por última vez, sólo para reforzar la confianza que tenía en su palabra.

– Sólo lo que constituya una muy convincente historia – Respondió con convicción.

La expresión cordial y amigable de Joy de pronto adquirió un tono seductor y lujurioso. Habiendo resuelto sus asuntos económicos durante el resto de su nueva y emocionante vida, lo único que podía desear para complementarla era el de tener un amante tan apuesto, brillante y poseedor de una voluntad y ambición propias de un líder nato.

– ¿Y recordar un rostro tan atractivo le daría veracidad a esta historia? – Preguntó llevando su mano derecha hacia el rostro de Phillip, acariciándolo delicadamente y fijando su mirada en aquellos cautivantes y enigmáticos ojos azules. Pero la fría y vacía reacción ante tan obvia insinuación, descartó cualquier fantasía que se le hubiese cruzado por su mente; es más, el serio semblante de Phillip le indicaba que era hora de marcharse. Eso, y la expresión llena de indignación que aquella mujer mayor mantenía desde que entró a la catacumba. Dio media vuelta y cruzó por el portón hacia su nueva vida lejos del remordimiento, o la noción de haber llevado al mundo a un paso más cerca del colapso.

– Estamos lejos de considerar esto una derrota, tía – Comenzó Phillip al mismo tiempo que su Pokémon, aquel fiel compañero que lo había acompañado desde la caída de su familia y hasta su reciente acto en ciudad Shalure, hacía su aparición para teletransportar los contenedores a su nuevo destino para comenzar de inmediato – Es decir, tú y mamá son las únicas que saben la verdad sobre mí, obtuvimos el material sin despertar la más mínima sospecha, y estamos seguros en este lugar que preparé para llevar a cabo la siguiente fase del plan, el cual marchará perfectamente mientras nuestros posibles adversarios arman un caso que los llevará a ningún lugar – afirmó con convicción – A mi parecer, e incluso con los sacrificios que tuvimos que hacer, esto es a lo que yo llamaría una vic…

– Me usaste… – Interrumpió con un agudo nudo en la garganta, producto de la indignación que sentía al ver su legado sacrificado tan banalmente – Pudiste haber conseguido lo que necesitabas sin tener que involucrarme… sin tener que acabar con todo lo que construí durante toda mi vida, y aun así permitiste que casi me mataran allá arriba… ¿por qué?

Había llegado el momento de rendir cuentas con lo que tanto temía que llegara a pasar, y a pesar de su prodigiosa mente calculadora, no sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto le costaría el haber abusado de tal manera a una persona quien, a pesar de sus enormes defectos y obscuros pensamientos, había depositado toda su confianza en el pérfido y egoísta individuo que todavía tenía la desfachatez de vanagloriarse con una victoria que sólo le había traído beneficios a él. Una mente dañada por el trauma a temprana edad y la constante exposición a los horrores de la Disformidad lo habían vuelto cínico e inconsistente con sus emociones, obligándose a portar distintas máscaras para interactuar con los demás, y al mismo tiempo alguien incapaz de discernir los límites de sus actos y las consecuencias que otros pagarían por estos mismos.

– Jamás habría permitido que te lastimaran… pero tu Orden estaba destinada a caer – Dijo sin más titubeos y tratando de ser lo más sutil que podía para hacer más llevadera la desalmada realidad de sus actos.

– ¡Oh! ¡¿ahora también puedes predecir el futuro?! – Gritó Palermo expulsando toda la ansiedad e ira acumulada en estas semanas de tensión que desembocaron en aquel atentado contra su vida que terminó por arrebatarle todo lo que poseía, y del que su propio sobrino también había sido partícipe.

– ¡Analizo variables, interpreto números y balanceo ecuaciones para que el resultado sea lo más acercado a la realidad que deseo conseguir! – Respondió Phillip con la misma agresión que subía de tono a medida que perdía la batalla con sus emociones – ¡¿Cuánto tiempo creíste que ibas a durar después de que casi destruyes la vida otra chica inocente?! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió involucrar a Serena en primer lugar?! ¡¿En verdad fuiste tan tonta como para no medir las consecuencias de lo que iba a suceder?! ¡Agradece de que perder la Orden fue la única constante que pude utilizar para no arruinar todo por lo que he trabajado!

Palermo llevó ambas manos a su boca para ahogar el sollozo que estaba a punto de escapar de su afligida psique. La imagen del niño dulce y cariñoso al que había jurado amar y proteger desde que lo vio por primera vez en la sala de maternidad, se había hecho trizas ante las inescrupulosas e insensibles infamias de Phillip. Actos ruines tan perfectamente esbozados para herirla sentimentalmente y que cuyo origen debían remontarse al momento en que ella también había provocado la pérdida de la única persona en cautivar el dañado espíritu de su sobrino.

– Nunca me perdonarás por lo que sucedió con Tabatha, ¿cierto?

Phillip se encogió de hombros ligeramente. La discusión se había tornado extremadamente personal por culpa suya, y nada podía hacer para remediarla – Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto – aseguró con una sinceridad susceptible a la duda después de su atroz obra.

– Debo decir que estoy impresionada – Dijo con lágrimas que limpiaba desesperadamente, acelerando la irritabilidad que conlleva el desbordar su tristeza – Sobrepasaste todas mis posibilidades y propias vilezas sin pudor ni vacilaciones para lograr tus objetivos. Ahora que abusaste de mi ayuda y me dejaste sin siquiera la más mínima pizca de dignidad, te concedo todo lo que conlleva el preparar esta guerra nefasta a la que te diriges, junto con la gloriosa victoria que sin duda conseguirás. Si aún te queda un poco de consideración hacia alguien que te quiere a pesar de todo esto, por favor, permite que me marche.

Nada de lo pudo haber hecho pudo prepararlo para verla quebrantada de esa manera gracias a su pérfida mano. Desde su punto de vista, todo lo que le había reprochado a su tía no era peor a lo que él también se había visto obligar a hacer: lastimar a seres queridos e inocentes por igual, destruir el hogar que lo había acogido desde la caída de su familia, y manipular a docenas para cubrir su intrincada treta con la que pretendía cumplir su misión personal… sólo era el principio de una larga senda hacia la perdición.

– Es demasiado arriesgado dejarte ir así… – Dijo levantando su extremidad y bloqueando la entrada con una barrera de luz que ondulaba constantemente como las olas de mar. Para Palermo, no fue ninguna sorpresa, pues ella habría hecho lo mismo con alguien por quien sintiera poca apreciación, y el hecho de saberlo le rompía el corazón.

– Si, eso creí…

– Este conflicto ya concluyó para ti, tía – Murmuró en un desesperado intento de confortar ambas consciencias – Sólo… sólo dame un poco más de tiempo y habré terminado con todo esto.

– Has tomado mucho más que eso, mi niño… – Respondió con aflicción y una agobiante sonrisa – Por favor, sólo… sólo déjame en paz, ¿quieres?

Y mientras Palermo daba media vuelta para dirigirse al lugar de su nuevo cautiverio, Phillip permanecía absorto en la oscuridad. No había momentos de reflexión ni remordimiento por sus actos; tampoco escenarios imaginarios en los que podía rebobinar el tiempo y modificarlo de manera que el daño fuese menor. Sólo un profundo y funesto odio que sentía hacia sí mismo y se acrecentara a niveles insoportables.

– ¿ _Está hecho_ … _?_ – Una repentina voz femenina y madura proveniente del dispositivo móvil, interrumpió su momento de penitencia. Trató de reponerse de inmediato antes de contestar, pero las secuelas de la tormenta emocional seguían dominándolo.

– De la forma más nefasta y deprimente que podía suceder… pero fue necesario. Tú mejor que nadie lo comprende – Respondió de una forma demasiado emocional y personal al que la mujer estaba acostumbrada. Pero habiendo escuchado toda la discusión, no le extrañaba que Phillip se encontrara demasiado perturbado. Por lo visto, incluso aquella prodigiosa mente calculadora podía venirse abajo ante la complejidad de las emociones humanas.

– _No por eso deja de ser doloroso…_ – Respondió con un tono empático y gentil, casi maternal. Como aquel que no había empleado desde hacía casi dos décadas.

– Yo sacrifico lo que queda de mi familia y tú ni siquiera interactúas con la tuya… – Era obvio lo que Phillip pretendía: en su momento de vulnerabilidad, tratar puntos sensibles para provocar ya sea disgusto o empatía, era su único medio para recuperar su compostura – Su intervención en el rescate de ciudad Shalure resultó un muy atinado golpe de suerte para no tener que involucrarme directamente. Ni yo habría imaginado que Aria la convencería de ayudarle.

Pero sus intentos nuevamente serían insuficientes. La mujer al otro lado de la línea poseía una voluntad mucho más poderosa que la de cualquiera que él conociera, junto con un estricto sentido del deber y compromiso que ni siquiera los deberes maternales fueron capaces de disuadirla.

– _La redención no es una recompensa de la que podamos disfrutar… esa es nuestra maldición_ – Dijo con empatía, dando por terminada la sesión de terapia y enfocándose en lo verdaderamente importante – _¿Prosigo como lo planeado?_

Phillip asintió. La certidumbre de contar con una aliada así le daba un muy merecido respiro para lo que debía hacer a continuación.

– Debo hacer algo antes de comenzar la etapa dos del programa Astartes… – Contestó con sus convicciones restituidas, pues el siguiente paso deterioraría nuevamente sus principios – Mantenme informado de todo lo que suceda y, por supuesto, no le quites el dedo de encima a las actividades de la fundación Aether. Lo último que necesito en este momento es otro brote incontrolable.

– _Entendido…_ – Respondió – _Ten mucha suerte, pequeño…_

– Ya no soy…

Pero Phillip ya no pudo terminar con su réplica. La mujer abandonó la breve llamada y el joven brillante había quedado nuevamente en completa soledad, salvo a su fiel Pokémon que intentaba reconfortarlo llevando su cuerpo gelatinoso hacia la palma de su mano.

– De haber sabido que esto iba a suceder, nunca los habría contactado… – Murmuró mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su ahora desarrollado amigo – Pero siempre estarás a mi lado en este sendero de perdición, ¿no es así, Heráclito?

Reiniclus asintió emitiendo su alegre gruñido balbuceante para luego acompañar a su socio hasta el laboratorio aun en la etapa de despliegue. Enormes y complejas máquinas encargadas de realizar las más minuciosas tareas, acababan de efectuar los últimos ajustes y calibraciones pertinentes, mientras que las cápsulas de preservación de tejidos se llenaban poco a poco con las soluciones líquidas esenciales para cultivar las semillas que sus futuras creaciones portarían para la próxima gran confrontación.

 _Las… misiones… están en marcha._

Phillip frunció el ceño y exhaló con disgusto ante aquella molestia del que creía haberse librado por fin, y que parecía venir a atormentarlo una última vez.

– ¿Qué las penas de todo el mundo decidieron venir a mí para inundarme con su desdicha? – Exclamó con enfado – Ya soy lo suficientemente miserable con lo mío.

 _Las primeras brasas … de la llama de la esperanza… han comenzado a arder._

La voz espectral, lastimera y débil como el de un alucinante moribundo en sus últimos segundos, no pudo conmover al joven que en esos momentos retomaba su camino hacia el sitio para tomar el recurso que había ido a recoger.

– Una luz falsa que terminará por sumergirnos a todos en los abismos del miedo inexpugnable – Explicó por centésima ocasión. Le era insoportable la terquedad de aquellos que insistían en su ignorancia a pesar de ser desenmascarada por la verdad – Te di un fragmento de mi poder con la intención de vigilar y proteger a las chicas que mi tía trajera a su Orden, y en su lugar cometiste la insensatez de involucrar a otra víctima inocente, cambiando por completo el curso de un de por si peligroso conflicto que me es casi imposible predecir… – Dijo a punto de perder la paciencia y obligarla a callar. Pero incluso para alguien como él, la manifestación colectiva de seres desgraciados y rencorosos en busca de consuelo, lograba conmoverlo – Extínguete de una vez, y libérate del dolor que te ata a este mundo, espíritu.

Pero la voz no cedería aún. No sin hacer el último esfuerzo por recuperar lo que les fue arrebatado el día en que el gran enemigo ató en sus enmarañados hilos a la última defensa de la tierra.

 _Tu misión… ¿Cuál fue?_

– La antorcha es sumisión y muerte… y ya hay demasiado de ella en este sendero por el que me he condenado andar.

Al llegar al estante de sus pertenencias, Phillip se detuvo. Luego, y usando su telequinesia, abrió la puerta para sacar el atuendo que portaría hacia su primera batalla real: un evento fortuito que al menos podría usar como excusa para poner a prueba la base de su teoría. Del mueble, varias piezas de lo que parecía ser una ligera armadura de batalla de tonos oscuros, fueron desplegadas como si se trataran de objetos que acababan de cobrar vida, colocándose perfectamente hasta cubrir el cuerpo de su usuario. El ropaje que combinaba la clásica y estilizada elegancia de una época más fantástica con un estilo práctico y moderno - este último a petición suya - se trataba de un obsequio que su aliada le había hecho llegar cuando el momento de la verdad por fin lo alcanzara. Sin embargo, y aún con las modificaciones realizadas para hacer de aquel traje innecesariamente llamativo, había decidido vestir una capa negra con capucha. Como toque final para asegurar su anonimato, así como de una forma efectiva de lograr cierto efecto psicológico en sus oponentes, cubrió su rostro con un sencillo casco cuya careta ovalada, hecha de un material plástico extremadamente resistente, poseía un recubrimiento especial que lograba replicar el efecto reflejante de un espejo y del cual podía activar si así lo requería. Más que un noble caballero, Phillip se asemejaba a un oscuro hechicero.

Y en uno de los pocos mobiliarios que había traído consigo al venir ahí, Phillip tomó la pokébola color plateada que contenía al prototipo de todos ellos; una "simulación" ultra realista como él prefería llamarle, y cuya leyenda marcada en relieve resplandeció con las luces blancas del laboratorio: _Astartes Alfa_.

Un nombre que anunciaba el inicio de una nueva era marcada por el conflicto sin fin.

Un futuro sumido en las sombras de la ignorancia, el miedo y la indiferencia hacia el bien común.

Un mundo donde sólo hay guerra.

 _Phillip de Valois de Kalos…_

 _Déjala ir…_

 **CRUZADA OSCURA.**

 **PRIMERA PARTE: El Culto al Placer.**

 **FIN.**


	49. EPÍLOGO

Y pues... eh aquí el último escrito de esta ya larga historia que inconscientemente se convirtió en un titán que tuve que partir en dos grandes partes para narrar todo lo que pretendí y pretendo recrear.

Estén al pendientes para un último mensaje donde aclararé también varios puntos importantes respecto al futuro, junto con sinceros agradecimientos para todo aquel que apoyó y leyó esta historia. Mientras tanto, a disfrutar de esta entrega.

 **EPÍLOGO.**

* * *

Aunque muchos no lo creyeran, no era necesario caer en algún túnel de gusano de Celebi para experimentar la distorsión del flujo temporal que, muy pocas veces, parecía ralentizar el orden natural del tiempo; una sensación extremadamente tensa y frustrante para el pobre individuo cuya percepción de la realidad distorsionada no se había sincronizado del todo con su vejiga a punto de estallar. Tal como Clint podía experimentarlo en esos momentos, cuatro gruesas paredes con suficiente iluminación -salvo aquellas estrechas esquinas-, y un enorme cristal polarizado por el que un par de oficiales bien podrían estar vigilándolo en ese momento, podían generar el mismo efecto.

– Creí que la tortura psicológica no era lo tuyo, Looker. Al menos pudiste haber dejado unas donas y un cubo Rubik para distraerme – Dijo con ironía que disfrazaba el disgusto de llevar su propia cuenta del tiempo desde que había sido llevado ahí – O quizá un Playlopunny si no fueras un ojete.

El sonido metálico y trepidante de la puerta al abrir, resonó por cada rincón de la habitación. Looker, con una carpeta color manila en mano, entró sin recelo y postró su mirada severa e inquisidora hacia el retenido.

– Por todos los cielos, Clint. Pareces un niño de tres años que acaban de castigar.

Clint frunció el ceño – Momento, ¿estuviste detrás del crital todo este tiempo? – Preguntó indignado – Eres un bastardo.

Pero la actitud sarcástica de Clint cambió tan pronto como una de las mujeres más importante de su vida entraba a la habitación con aquella expresión mezcla de tenue serenidad y sincera gentileza que era tan común a su edad.

– ¿Mati? – Preguntó sorprendido y extrañado de su inesperada presencia – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

– Intercediendo por ti; o al menor eso es lo que creíamos – respondió Mathilda tomándolo gentilmente con ambas manos para luego señalar con su mirada a Looker – Este caballero creyó que era adecuado que un miembro de la Comunión de Psíquicos estuviese aquí, aunque se ha reservado para decirme el por qué.

Looker tomó un par de llaves que utilizó de inmediato para retirar las esposas del retenido. Clint rodeó la muñeca derecha y comenzó a frotarla para aliviar la molestia acumulada por varias horas de retención.

– Siento mucho encerrarte durante tanto tiempo, pero no podía lidiar contigo mientras las cosas se complicaban a cada segundo – Aseguró Looker con franqueza – Te pondremos al corriente de lo que sucedió, pero ustedes deben escuchar algo muy importante antes de que prohíban hacerlo.

La incertidumbre invadía a Clint. Nada de lo que Looker dijera tenía el menor sentido para él, pues lo único que lo tenía con pendiente era el estado de la búsqueda de Palermo. No obstante, si la situación era tan delicada como para traer a Mathilda -ahora nombrada oficialmente como una miembro de la Comunión-, su cruzada personal tendría que esperar.

– Muy bien. Dime qué está sucediendo.

Looker asintió. Tomó su dispositivo de la chaqueta para desplegar la pantalla holográfica que empleaba en su labor, y comenzó su relato.

– Ante la posibilidad de que Palermo alertara a los más altos miembros de su Orden, decidimos actuar de manera fugaz para evitar la mayor fuga de sospechosos posible – Dijo al mismo tiempo que distintas imágenes de individuos con atuendos extravagantes color rojo eran desplegados en la pantalla – Laboratorios Lysandre fue el primero en la lista, dada la información que me diste. No hace falta decirlo, pero tuve que cobrar muchos favores y convencer a varios peces gordos para que un juez por fin diera la orden.

Aquel dato capturó su interés. Al parecer, el intercambio de información con Looker sí había dado sus frutos – ¿Qué encontraste? – Preguntó.

– Hace dos horas, toda comunicación, funciones y hasta el sitio de ventas de la empresa cesaron en un instante. Yo y un equipo fuimos a investigar de inmediato, pero el personal no estaba por ninguna parte. Ninguna persona cerca del edificio que los haya visto salir, ni videos de seguridad que confirmen el abandono del recinto.

Clint se encogió de hombros al escuchar aquella revelación que encontró sumamente decepcionante.

– Algún Pokémon con tele-transportación o algo parecido – Dijo desalentado – Supieron muy bien cómo escapar y ocultarse para no dejar rastro.

Looker asintió nuevamente – Sería la explicación más lógica si no fuera por los dos chicos que dejaron inconscientes.

Su interés volvió – Eso ya no tiene sentido – Dijo arqueando una ceja – ¿Y ellos cómo están?

– Estables y en observación. Pero los Pokémon que estaban junto a ellos… – por primera vez Looker agachó la mirada para ocultar la expresión grotesca que quedó congelada al descubrir aquella escena – nunca vi un castigo tan brutal, en especial con aquel Charizard. Lo que fuese que los haya castigado de esa manera, parecía tener verdaderas intenciones de eliminarlos. Esperemos que cuando despierten, nos expliquen el por qué no fue así.

– La Comunión tomó lecturas del lugar para descartar posible actividad psíquica – continuó Mathilda – Las pruebas dieron positivo, y estamos investigando arduamente qué es lo que sucedió ahí – volteó a ver a Looker con una expresión desconcertada – Yo misma pude haberlo puesto al corriente de todo esto, detective ¿Qué es lo que en verdad quería decirnos?

Looker respiró hondo – ¿Y si les dijera que esas lecturas han sido recabadas antes en otros jugares muy, muy lejos de aquí?

Mathilda y Clint intercambiaron rápidamente sus miradas como si corroboraran la trascendencia de lo dicho por Looker.

– ¿De qué tan lejos estamos hablando? – Preguntó Mathilda expectante.

– Al centro de la galaxia… o al menos eso era antes – Respondió sin titubeos. Dirigiéndose al switch que iluminaba la habitación, Looker apagó las lámparas e hizo un ajuste en su holomisor para usarlo en modo proyector de video.

La imagen de a continuación dejó a los espectadores desconcertados por la inusual forma de aquel ciclón de luces rojizas que se asemejaban al iris de un ojo en la penumbra cósmica, así como intimidados por la escala que aquel gigante abarcaba en la fotografía comparada con el resto de cuerpos celestes. Al principio, Clint creyó que se trataba de un agujero negro, pero descartó rápidamente esa idea al recordar que era imposible recabar fotografías tan apropiadas para describir visualmente aquellas singularidades. Y, sin embargo, otros cuerpos celestes parecían ser atraídos hacia el oscuro centro de aquel fenómeno para ser engullidos en un santiamén.

– Los astrónomos que lo investigan desde hace décadas lo llaman _El Ojo_ , un fenómeno astronómico ubicado a decenas de años luz de nuestro sistema. Al principio se creyó que era una especie de nebulosa atrapada en un inusual campo gravitatorio que modificaba su forma y tamaño. Pero en los últimos meses, y contrario a todo conocimiento que tenemos del espacio… – Cambió la fotografía, esta vez mostrando la misma mancha, pero de un tamaño considerablemente mayor, tal como lo evidenciaban las mediciones anotadas en la imagen – Esa cosa ha aumentado su tamaño a una velocidad alarmante.

Mathilda llevó la palma de la mano hacia sus labios en señal de preocupación. Si bien no era una experta en astronomía, el tamaño y masa de aquella singularidad podía provocar consecuencias letales para su mundo. Y si aquella eventualidad no fuese suficiente como para desatar en ella y en los dos varones presentes el más profundo instinto de miedo y supervivencia, el hecho de que estuviese directamente relacionado con el gran enemigo que combatían, arrebataba en ellos la esperanza de hacerle frente a algo mucho mayor de lo que jamás nadie hubiese enfrentado.

– No obstante, hay un muy, muy extraño comportamiento que nos tiene totalmente confundidos – dijo con gravedad. Su actitud firme y recta ante la adversidad palidecía contra los horrores cósmicos – Lo que están a punto de ver está en proceso de ser clasificado como ultra-secreto.

 _Y fue ahí cuando lo vieron. Cuatro manifestaciones de una amenaza cataclísmica dibujada en el cosmos, y que cuyas sombras ya envolvían a su pequeño mundo._

 _Un cúmulo de gases púrpura daban forma esférica a la primera de ellas. Luces intensas y de tonos rosados escapaban de la densa nebulosa como exquisitas fragancias que hipnotizaban a las criaturas para someterlas en un festín de excesos y depravaciones en cada expresión e idea existente. De la esfera, una flecha cuya punta en forma de luna creciente, junto con otra invertida y ubicada a la mitad del astil, dirigía su letal impacto hacia el resto del cosmos como el proyectil disparado hacia el corazón de los orgullosos y decadentes de moralidad, transformándolos en entes perversos y autoindulgentes; esclavos en la búsqueda del máximo placer y el falso ideal de perfección._

 _La segunda iluminó la habitación de tono añil, y con ello la misma representación de la naturaleza del cambio se hizo presente. Inconsistente en su quehacer, impredecible en su devenir y multifacética en la manifestación de todas sus expresiones, tal como el borde azul intenso dibujado en el ojo. La flama de la disformidad se erguía orgullosa, brillando maquiavélica y vivazmente como la antorcha de la victoria alzada en alto; gloriosa ambición de aquellos que recurren a cualquier fin para extender su dominio sobre los prescindibles, e ignorantes de su verdadera naturaleza como simples peones en el juego del destino._

 _Pero las tonalidades de las llamas del cambio palidecían ante la luz escarlata del derramamiento de sangre. Ríos de fuego se extendían a través del firmamento como la ruina dejada al paso de un ejército; las masas cósmicas manifestadas en forma de líneas se entrecruzaban entre ellas dibujando una forma que parecía no tener sentido o concordancia al principio, pero una vez identificados los patrones, un inconfundible y macabro espectro de cráneo humanoide se asomaba por el cosmos. Digno trofeo de un señor de la guerra por la búsqueda de la gloria en el calor de la batalla, desatando en sus enemigos la ira infinita que dirigía todas sus acciones y pensamientos._

 _Tres esferas deformes como póstulas en un cuerpo enfermo, una reposando encima de las otras dos como una triada corrupta, fue la representación del cuarto de ellos. Vapores cósmicos verdosos y marrones eran emitidos como si se trataran de gases fétidos y putrefactos de una pila de cadáveres en descomposición. Desesperanza y decadencia tanto del espíritu como el cuerpo al ser abatido por una terrible enfermedad fueron lo único que experimentaron con tan burda imagen. El principio y el final, la inevitabilidad de la muerte y la ley universal de la entropía que rige todo lo existente._

– Esos cuatro patrones se repiten cada determinado tiempo, cambiando a su vez la frecuencia electromagnética, forma y otras características que aún intentan descifrar – dijo Looker al proyectar la última fotografía para luego colocar las cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Clint se acercó para inspeccionar aquellos símbolos con más detenimiento, como si tratara de descifrar algún propósito o plan oculto en tan abstractas figuras, sin éxito.

– ¿Y eso qué significa? – Se limitó a preguntar.

Looker se acercó hacia él. Ninguno cruzó su mirada, y en su ligar continuaron observando el panorama catastrófico que se erguía sobre todos ellos. No obstante, el silencio era más que suficiente para coincidir en que la verdadera batalla estaba por librarse, y se requeriría de todos los recursos y ayuda que pudieran reunir.

– Armarás un equipo… – Dijo Looker por fin – Y nos ayudarás a averiguarlo.

 **Esta historia continuará en** ** _CAOS ASCENDENTE…_**


	50. Hasta pronto y gracias por los reviews

**Hasta pronto y gracias por los reviews.**

* * *

Antes de escribir estas líneas, tuve la irresistible tentación de leer todo el trabajo escrito hasta ahora y vislumbrar lo que poco más de año y medio de trabajo continuo pudo concretar. Después pensé en el tiempo que tomaría terminar esas ya 400 páginas y 175 mil palabras, y mejor deserté. No obstante, si hay un par de cosillas que en serio debo regresar y pulir. Es decir, ¿ya sabían dado cuenta que nunca escribí alguna descripción completa y detallada para Adelie y Phillip? Dos de los personajes más importantes de la historia, y a duras penas lo único que podemos visualizar de estos dos es que Adelie tiene cabello negro y ojos escarlata (azules cuando no está desquiciada), luce como modelo de Victoria's Secret a pesar de su edad, y Phillip es una versión masculina de ella. E igual de sexy (lol).

Una obra, por ahí leí, nunca está terminada al cien por ciento. Podemos esforzarnos para hacerla lo más apegada a nuestra visión, pero siempre habrá detalles que uno querrá mejorar, remover o cambiar para entregar lo mejor de nosotros mismos. En mi caso, esto no fue una excepción, pero como ya lo había mencionado anteriormente, la visión inicial que tuve al comenzar esta obra era bastante inferior al monstruo que se transformó al final.

De apenas treinta capítulos contemplados, la historia dio varias vertientes y oportunidades que se me hicieron tremendamente irresistibles el no trabajarlas. En algunas tuve que soportar la tentación para no introducirlas y alargar lo que ya era de por si un trabajo extenso y, a medida que mis responsabilidades crecieron, agotador. En serio, cuando esta historia comenzó en su versión en inglés, podía entregar un capítulo a la semana y traducirlo, pero a medida que mis habilidades y auto exigencias crecieron, me complicaba demasiado seguir ese ritmo inicial que por fin me superó.

Fue por esta razón por la que decidí darle una pausa a lo que ahora se convirtió en la primera parte de toda una saga que exige ser completada y transmitida. Creo que el cliffhanger que dejé fue al menos competente para darle cierre al _Culto al Placer_ y preparar el escenario del verdadero conflicto cuando inicie el _Caos Ascendente_. Esta decisión se tomó debido a mi actual vida personal, en la cual he visto reducido bastante mi tiempo que tengo para escribir. Pretendo que la pausa dure hasta inicios del próximo año cuando concluya con el proyecto que por ahora ocupa la mayor parte de mi tiempo y energías; porque ganas no me faltan. Ah, si supieran lo que tengo preparado para ustedes…

En fin. Antes de que me den crédito por algo que no es de mi total autoría, creo que ya es momento de hacer una muy importante aclaración respecto a los recursos que he estado empleando para crear al principal antagonista de toda esta historia que cree:

La Disformidad, el programa Astartes, algunas frases, nombres y otros recursos que plagan la historia, no son de mi autoría, sino de una de mis franquicias de ciencia ficción favorita llamada WARHAMMER 40000.

Así es, este fanfic debería ser catalogado como un crossover que, si bien no es por completo una combinación de ambas franquicias, si toma bastantes elementos icónicos de 40K que podrían catalogarlo bajo esa etiqueta. ¿Por qué no lo mencioné antes? De hecho, me pareció un poco decepcionante que, salvo un usuario de los foros de bulbapedia cuando existía la versión en inglés, nadie más parecía saber el trasfondo o podía seguir los guiños y recursos que emplee para revelar esta unión entre ambas franquicias que me encantan. Tenía pensado conservar el misterio y dejar que otros lo descubrieran y mencionaran… cosa que no fue así. Pero no me malinterpreten, creo que de cierta forma me pareció entretenido el ver que aparentemente nadie podía discernir este hecho; además de que, ahora que varios lo saben, pueden echarle un ojo a la gran y muy, muy extensa obra original. Quién sabe, puede que hasta queden enganchados como yo.

Quizá me quite puntos por originalidad (cosa que, creo yo, no pretendí poseer), pero al menos me siento sumamente satisfecho por el cómo pude unir dos franquicias tan diferentes (una extremadamente tétrica y violenta) y producir algo que conserva la esencia de ambas. Además, y siendo honestos, 40K toma la esencia la serie Eternal Champion de Moorcocks así que…

Ok, veo algunas inquietudes y actitudes curiosas que han hecho respecto a lo que sucederá con esta saga, sobre todo con los personajes y elementos que podrían o no volver. No quiero spoilear mucho (gracias por la aclaración, Nathan :p), pero entre algunas cosas que si puedo revelar, aunque no en su totalidad, son las siguientes:

1\. Eldwin y Mathilda: Adoro a estos dos. Y al parecer a más de uno le agradó esa personalidad tan ácida y alivianada del viejo. Es por eso que ambos tendrán un papel más relevante, sobre todo el primero. Lo que lleva a…

2\. ¿Ash tendrá más peso?: Siendo sinceros, le resté a Ash mucha relevancia en esta historia. Fue adrede, por supuesto, pero creo que ya puedo darle un poco más importancia a lo que viene. Y vaya que será bastante divertida, lo que lleva a…

3\. ¿Qué hay con la comedia?: A medida que progresó la historia, los chistes se fueron haciendo cada vez menos frecuentes, lo que es una lástima dado que al principio quise darle un gran toque humorístico. Pues bien, y a pesar de que la siguiente entrega será más oscura, el humor estará ahí para darle balance al tono de la historia. Prometo momentos más divertidos sin llegar a lo chusco como sucedió en los primeros capítulos de esta historia (que de hecho ya quedan algo fuera de lugar, ¿no creen?)

4\. ¿Y el toque de misterio? ¿En específico del grupo de Clint?: Se queda. De hecho, y ahora que el conflicto se ha diversificado con el objetivo de algunos personajes, cada uno tendrá su tono característico (acción y batallas en el caso de Ash, thriller y misterio con Clin y cía., etc.) Lo veo más organizado, ¿a qué no?

5\. Alola y fundación Aether: Dije "no" porque así cuando esto suceda, me vanagloriaré por lo listo que soy al hacerles creer antes que no, pero que siempre sí (XD).

6\. ¿Cuándo empieza el siguiente?: … ya, mejor vamos a lo que sigue.

Bueno, una vez revelado esto, creo que lo consiguiente sería agradecer a aquellas personas cuyos ánimos, comentarios y críticas, esta primera parte de la historia no habría sido posible. Los dividiré en los sitios donde el fic fue publicado, y procuraré no olvidar a ninguno de los que merecen su mención especial. También he de aclarar que el orden por el que los menciono no tiene nada que ver en cuanto a la importancia que le doy a cada uno. A todos los aprecio por igual, ¿ok? (bueno… en la mayoría de los casos)

* * *

 **Fanficslandia – foro de Pokémon**

* * *

 **A PlushyBerry** : Sería adecuado iniciar con la persona que me extendió la invitación para compartir esta historia en el foro, conociendo a tan buenos amigos que ahora forman parte esencial para el seguimiento del fic. Sin mencionar que fue de las primeras personas que me dieron una crítica muy constructiva y sincera en mis primeros escritos. Actualmente sus labores como moderadora, beta en mil otros sitios y quién sabe qué otros cargos, le han impedido asomarse en otras historias, pero si lees esto, espero que cuando tengas el tiempo puedas retomar donde te quedaste pendiente. Mil gracias.

 **A Spears:** Al concluir cada capítulo, esperaba como un niño impaciente la opinión de mi buen compa (o "pana", como les dicen en su país). Tus comentarios y consejos siempre fueron de extrema utilidad para el transcurso de la historia, la cual seguramente sería diferente de no ser por ti. De paso debo extender una felicitación por ser, junto con el buen Dr Kaos, los mejores ejemplos de usuarios que todo gran foro debe tener: totalmente comprometidos y con gran sentido de altruismo al procurar comentar y animar al resto de los que publicamos estas historias.

Mi más sinceros agradecimientos, junto con una ovación de pie por tu ferviente actitud. Vales mil (y si, te debo un par de comments por ahí. No se me olvida).

 **Al Dr Kaos:** Quizá no sea la más vil y cruel mente maestra que el mundo haya conocido, pero vaya que sabe comentar y dar su opinión. Sin mencionar esa gran habilidad para analizar minuciosamente los escritos pieza por pieza. Mis respetos por tu paciencia, pocos la poseen (yo no). Tal como lo mencioné con Nathan, agradezco tu fidelidad con la historia, así como tu labor como comentador regular del foro. Más deberíamos seguir tu ejemplo… si no fuéramos medio flojos Xd. Saludos y espero leerte pronto ya sea en tus propios escritos, o cuando el Caos Ascendente inicie.

 **A Leon:** Comenzaré con el que, quizás empatado con Nathan de fanficslandia, es el lector más fiel que tengo. Tus comentarios, más allá de discutir las ideas y los eventos de cada episodio, denotaban una sincera pasión por la historia que construí; demostrado en lo bellamente escritos y minuciosamente ordenados que eran tus mensajes al publicarse ¿es por eso que a veces te demorabas en escribir? Porque si fue así, valió totalmente la pena. Siempre lograban esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro al comprobar que mi esfuerzo era apreciado. Gracias, mi hermano.

PD: Mi más sentido pésame por tu abuelo. Por cómo te expresabas de él, parecía ser a todo dar.

PD2: He considerado retomar la traducción en inglés, pero… sin ayuda, me costaría mucho trabajo continuar.

* * *

 **A TonoCygnus** : Otro fiel lector que, aunque no tan constante, puedo tener la seguridad que estaba al pendiente de la historia. Optimista y concreto en sus comentarios, te agradezco sinceramente por tu atención. Nos estaremos leyendo.

 **A thor94:** Mi lector francés que se comunica en inglés para comentar en esta historia en español (¿?). No he sabido de ti últimamente, pero espero que hayas llegado hasta el final y quedes satisfecho con el destino de Ash… bueno, seguramente no tanto, pero en Caos Ascendente, su protagonismo será mucho mayor. Te lo prometo.

 **A Merinare:** Mención especial debo hacer antes del agradecimiento, pues fuiste la primera en ver un futuro prometedor en mí como escritor. Cielos, no recuerdo día en que haya tenido la moral tan alta como cuando recibí ese comentario. En fin, no sé si seguiste al pendiente de la historia, pero noté de tu mudanza a DZ y de tu historia que ahí escribiste. Debo ir pronto para pasar un buen rato con tu trabajo dejarte un comentario como se te merece. Gracias.

 **A Dlandini:** Otro lector del que ya tiene rato que no tengo noticias. De todos modos, te extiendo el agradecimiento por tu apoyo y comentarios.

 **Al :** Parece que ya entramos en la sección de desaparecidos (XD). Pero tus comentarios siempre fueron y serán apreciados para la continuación de la historia. Gracias y hasta pronto.

 **A Adriana-Valkyrie:** Recibí un par de comentarios cuando la historia estaba en sus inicios. Me habría encantado saber tu opinión cuando fui evolucionando. Espero saber de ti pronto.

* * *

 **Foros DZ – Pokémon**

* * *

 **….. cutesalarisa** …. **SATORED** , quizá… y **Tyraniter** al final…

Ok, esta historia, junto con la gran mayoría de aquellas que son competentes y bien escritas (modestia aparte), se perdió en el mar de inmundicia literaria que inundó el foro antes de que tomaran cartas en el asunto. Tiene views, muchos de hecho, pero esas no se pueden rastrear ni mucho menos significan que sean populares o al menos leídas.

Gracias de todos modos, y a ver si la secuela no sufre un destino similar.

 **A todos los demás que leyeron esta historia y permanecieron anónimos durante todo este tiempo (algunos dejando al menos un like u otro iconito):**

Igualmente aprecio y agradezco su atención durante todo este viaje. Espero que la experiencia también les haya sido agradable.

Y con eso… creo que concluyo. Ha sido un viaje arduo pero que está lejos de terminar. Simplemente hago una parada de descanso antes de volver a treparme en el transporte y continuar con la historia que me comprometí a entregar.

Ya no quiero sonar muy redundante, pero no se me ocurren otras palabras para enfatizar mi agradecimiento por su lealtad: Mil gracias y ya nos leeremos luego cuando el Caos Ascendente embista al mundo que conocen con el martillo de la perdición y… bueno, ustedes entiendes.

Otra cosa más… sí. Tal como sucede en las películas de Marvel, si han llegado hasta este punto, es adecuado recompensarlos con una última nota de despedida del Culto al Placer. Tómenlo como un ligero shot para rematar, antes de que retome las riendas de la historia.

Hasta pronto.

Edmund Daltonic. 29 de octubre del 2017

* * *

 **AFTER CREDITS.**

* * *

Hacía décadas que no sentía algo similar.

Colapsado en el suelo, inmóvil y apenas consciente después del azote que su cuerpo había recibido hacía unos instantes, intentaba desesperadamente que las señales eléctricas de su cerebro hicieran reaccionar su brazo derecho y accionar el dispositivo de emergencia que estaba resguardado en su bolsillo. Una medida de seguridad que, gracias a su extrema precaución para ejecutar sus planes sin necesidad de intervenir personalmente salvo en situaciones extremadamente importantes, a menudo olvidaba cargar encima. Después de todo, y tras años de cometer sus actos ruines mientras eludía a la justicia sin ninguna dificultad, ¿quién sería lo bastante demente como para hacerle frente al jefe de la organización criminal más poderosa de todo el mundo? Hizo una lista mental de posibles agresores, pero ninguno parecía haber sido capaz de tal ultraje que habría requerido burlar la mejor fortaleza construida por el hombre.

Salvo un par de rumores acerca de su regreso, el equipo Magma y Aqua estaban oficialmente desbandados; sus líderes escondidos y los elementos científicos hacía tiempo que los había adquirido. Lo mismo con el equipo Galactic, desquiciados y perturbados al haber experimentado una realidad espacio-tiempo que el ser humano era incapaz de conceptualizar. Y a pesar de los roces que hubo entre su organización y el equipo Plasma, el estrepitoso fracaso de este último que desembocó en una guerra interna, demostró ser otra nimiedad más en su búsqueda por la dominación mundial. Con la excepción de la fundación Aether y su sumamente sospechoso interés en contactar entes de otro mundo, quedaban pocos candidatos.

– Entiendo la impotencia y rencor que alguien tan importante e influyente como usted debe sentir en estos momentos… despojado de su ser y todo su gran legado – Dijo aquel hombre para luego susurrar un cántico de alguna lengua de la que jamás había escuchado antes – Pero le juro que este noble sacrificio será honrado por siempre en los banales de nuestra nueva historia…

Aquella voz senil y ronca como la de un decrépito sacerdote consumido por una vida de servicio a su deidad, provocó en él unas ganas irresistibles de encarar a su victimario, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba seriamente el cómo demonios había burlado su seguridad. Con su rabia a punto de hacerle estallar la sien, era imposible hacer caso al delirio que aquel sacerdote demente profería con claro fanatismo.

De lo único que no dudaba, era que no lo había hecho solo. Un Pokémon sumamente habilidoso debía haber sido pieza clave en la trampa; pero si aceptaba tal hipótesis, debía por ende admitir que las defensas diseñadas para repeler cualquier ataque o recurso conocido que empleara Pokémon, tenía un defecto fatal.

Pero preocuparse por un fallo arquitectónico se convirtió en una molestia minúscula al sentir el primer dolor punzante que comenzó en el vientre, y recorrió todo su cuerpo como millones de agujas hipodérmicas que clavaban su piel. Su horror e ira impotente se acrecentó al darse cuenta de la tortura a la que había sido expuesto; no contento su victimario en dejarlo inmóvil, había ejecutado alguna maniobra para que el dolor fuese el único estímulo que su cuerpo podía sentir. Fue entonces que lo vio.

De no ser por aquellos extraños movimientos que aquella figura humana hacía con su rostro como si moldeara arcilla, bien podía asegurado de que se trataba de un esqueleto andante. La carne apenas y cubría los delgados huesos de aquel cuerpo decrépito y desnudo cuya espina dorsal sobresalía de forma espeluznante. De hecho, y si no hubiese estado a sus espaldas, bien podría asegurar que poca diferencia existía entre aquel rostro y un cráneo ya carcomido por organismos rastreros.

Pero en seguida, la víctima atestiguaría la misma esencia del renacimiento a costa de otro ser. La escasa piel de aquella figura comenzó a moverse de forma extraña como si se tratara de un líquido hirviendo vigorosamente, y aumentó de volumen a medida que el dolor punzante le recordaba a la víctima el desafortunado e irónico suplicio al que incluso un hombre con su poderío e influencia le era imposible escapar.

– No enfoque sus pensamientos en el dolor que este vital procedimiento requiere – Dijo para proseguir con otro verso de su cántico – Regocíjese por la gloria que otros gozarán cuando los poderes de la ruina por fin desciendan sobre su mundo y lo iluminen con la inmaculada verdad de este universo… y todos los que existen.

Miró los pronunciados pómulos y la barbilla cuadrada que exacerbaban la mirada fría, calculadora y maquiavélica que alguna vez había poseído. La piel continuaba hirviendo a medida que se acomodaba lentamente para adaptar el nuevo rostro. Aquel despojo de lo último que quedaba de su identidad, se disolvió junto con las retinas que ahora reemplazarían los ojos vacíos e inclementes del ladrón de cuerpos. Ni siquiera lo que constituía su ser como la personalidad o recuerdos permanecerían intocables, pues dichos elementos eran más imprescindibles que la misma carne en el arte de la personificación.

Y de entre el escritorio del que alguna vez el jefe del Equipo Rocket lideraba la conquista mediática y paulatina de su nuevo orden mundial, un curioso y pícaro Persian se acercaba con sus sofisticados movimientos felinos para conocer al ser que acababa de suplantar a su anterior dueño. No le importaba mucho la diferencia, siempre y cuando procurara el alimento y las comodidades a las que estaba acostumbrado.

Un tortuoso, cruel y macabro procedimiento que lo llevaría un paso más cerca de la victoria, y del que había esperado con ansias efectuar desde la corrupción de los Valois.

– Mis niños están perdidos y solos – Dijo ignorando al Persian que frotaba su cuerpo en su pantorrilla – La palabra debe ser divulgada.


	51. ¡El Ascenso está próximo!

**¡Regodearos, hermanos! ¡Por la futura gloria de este Caos Ascendente!**

* * *

s/12853581/1/CAOS-ASCENDENTE


End file.
